Bonding
by lunediose
Summary: Pan hace una revelación dejando a Regina expuesta al peligro y a una cruel realidad que la reina no sabe cómo enfrentar. La intervención de David podría ser su única salvación o lo que termine por condenarla al sufrimiento por siempre. EvilCharming * Omegaverse * Alfa David/Omega Regina
1. Chapter 1

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

\- Contenido para adultos que puede herir susceptibilidades si piensa que no será de su agrado, por favor no lea.

\- Este es un **Omegaverse** y todo lo que conlleva, si no le gusta este tipo de dinámicas entonces este fic no es para usted.

Como ya se menciona en el summary, la dinámica es **Alfa David** y **Omega Regina** , algo propuesto por mi querida **_Autunmevil5_**

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos para **_Autumnevil5, P.D._** _Una vez más, aquí esta tu fic ;)_

* * *

Harta. Así estaba Regina, harta de tener que estar conviviendo con los héroes y el pirata idiota que la entregó en sacrificio a Greg y Tamara. Obviamente si eso no se tratara de Henry no estaría ahí, en esa isla con todos ellos.

Se detuvo momentáneamente sin que se dieran cuenta los demás. Se sentía un poco débil, en los últimos días había absorbido una maldición de la muerte, había lidiado con la tortura psicológica que había sido su madre, con su muerte, había sido torturada cruelmente, había detenido el diamante detonador que se suponía acabaría con Storybrooke y ahora corría con los héroes por la jungla de Neverland en busca de su hijo.

No sabía cómo es que estaba viva, lo único que sabía es que tenía que encontrar a Henry a como diera lugar antes de que Pan lo lastimara y en cuanto lo pusiera a salvo podría entonces detenerse a pensar en ella y su salud, de momento no podía hacerlo.

Siguió avanzando lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlos, se percató que David le miraba sospecho, seguramente se dio cuenta que se había quedado atrás y pensaba que estaba tramando algo. Le miró desafiante y el príncipe apartó su mirada.

Regina luchó por contener las lágrimas, se sentía tan desesperada porque su pequeño príncipe estaba en peligro y Pan le había dejado un mapa inservible a Emma con un juego absurdo que la "salvadora" no pudo descifrar y ella había tenido que usar un hechizo para llegar hasta él y por consiguiente a Henry, algo que se suponía no debían haber hecho pero era una madre angustiada por su hijo y no le importaba, ella iba a salvar a Henry

\- Nadie está aquí - dijo Snow con la voz cansina tras la reina - Quizá tu hechizo estaba mal, Regina - renegó

\- Sí - volteó a ver a la princesa - Cúlpame… otra vez - por supuesto que iba a culparla de todo lo que pasara como siempre. Ya quería volver a casa para alejarse de los héroes.

Siguieron avanzando tras el mapa hasta un lugar que estaba hacia abajo por lo que tuvieron que ir en esa dirección. Estaban terminado de bajar cuando la rubia se adelantó

\- Esperen - dijo pasando por un lado de David - Es… ese es… ¡Henry! - gritó acercándose a la figura de espaldas que veía traía el abrigo de su hijo

\- Emma, no… - intentó la reina frenarla y acercarse también - Ese no es Henry - pero el príncipe se interpuso en su camino dándole la espalda y no estaba segura si no se dio cuenta que le bloqueo la pasada o si lo hizo para impedirle pasar. Lo rodeo y siguió tras la rubia seguida de todos los demás.

La figura parada de espaldas dio la vuelta revelando el rostro de Pan - Hola, Emma - dijo con serenidad pero burlándose claramente y deteniendo el andar de todos al mismo tiempo - Hicieron trampa - comenzó a andar rodeándolos - Esperaba más de ustedes -

\- Danos a Henry - dijo el príncipe molesto

\- Oh, no… príncipe - dijo el supuesto niño perdido - No es momento de los héroes, solo quiero jugar, déjale esto a la inexperta -

Mientras hablaba y andaba miraba de reojo a Regina. Desde que supo que había puesto un pie en la isla sabía que la reina era la única oportunidad que tenían de vencerlo, no por nada había sido quien sin saber salvó a Henry de que lo tuviera en su poder cuando nació. Para distraer la atención se había centrado en la supuesta salvadora para que Regina se mantuviera al margen pensando que su intervención era innecesaria, pero tal parecía que la ex Reina Malvada no se quedaba tras la línea tan fácilmente.

Era una pequeña rebelde acostumbrada a imponer, a marcar sus propias reglas y a que generalmente se doblegaran ante ella y que inclusive sus enemigos le siguieran si eso era lo que deseaba. La miró fijamente por unos segundos y entonces se dio cuenta… La iba a apartar del camino y de paso se iba a divertir como nunca viéndolos luchar entre sí, unos contra otros.

Atrapó el mapa que flotaba frente a él con su mano mientras les observaba, el príncipe, el pirata, la salvadora, la princesa y la reina, sonrió de lado

\- Solo dame a mi hijo y nos iremos - habló Regina, se escucha muy molesta pero David pudo percibir la desesperación en su tono de voz

\- ¿Cuál sería la diversión en eso, majestad? - dijo Pan viéndola con aires sarcásticos - No debiste usar magia - chasqueó su lengua varias veces como reprobando claramente el comportamiento de la reina - Estaba en contra de las reglas pero sé que estás muy acostumbrada a hacer lo que tú quieres porque piensas que verdaderamente tienes el poder de hacerlo - sonrió con malicia.

Regina no entendía las palabras del niño perdido, estaban fuera de contexto ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con ella? Se había llevado a Henry y quería que Emma salvara el día, tenía en claro que ella no jugaba un papel importante en ese juego pero eso no quería decir que se quedaría atrás esperando a que rescataran a su niño por ella. Daría la vida por Henry si fuese necesario

\- Si tengo o no poder, no es algo que importe en estos momentos. Quiero a Henry. Ahora - le miraba desafiante y su porte era altivo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por él.

Pan desapareció dejándoles a todos confundidos por unos momentos para después aparecer frente a la reina quien dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás porque eso la espantó un poco y los demás sacaron sus armas para atacar si era necesario

\- A los tramposos se les saca del juego, majestad. Lo sabes perfectamente - podía ver que la estaba descolocando porque no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería con todo eso - Haremos algo - habló separándose de ella y rompiendo la tensión del momento - Espero que extrañen el Bosque Encantado y sus… divertidas reglas naturales - sonrió de lado nuevamente al tiempo que se paseaba cerca de todos ellos y los pudo ver abrir los ojos un poco grandes a todos seguramente por la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño, solo había estado una vez en el bosque y no estaba segura de a qué se refería pero sí era esa estupidez biológica jerárquica se iba a aventar al agua de nuevo, había sido la cosa más horrible que vivió allá

\- Eso no nos afecta - dijo Snow muy segura apuntando con su arco y flecha hacia la figura delgada del niño perdido

\- Ya saben que la naturaleza llama - dijo Pan con fingida inocencia

\- ¿Cómo se supone que eso nos afectará? - preguntó el príncipe - Somos tres alfas y dos betas capaces de comportarse perfectamente - volteó a ver a Hook quien asintió lentamente, entonces supo que el pirata no podía controlarse y se sintió inseguro ahora de lo que había dicho porque Emma era una inexperta en eso también, tal cual lo había dicho Pan ya

\- Dejaré que ustedes solos se den cuenta, príncipe - su sombra llegó acechándolos a todos. Se acercó nuevamente a Regina quien le miraba con extrema desconfianza - Tu madre era muy lista, lo único que le importó siempre fue el poder y era capaz de hacer cualquier trato con quien fuera con tal de tenerlo - le dijo, la mirada de la reina se tornó confusa - Acostumbrada a ser la reina… espero puedas con tu realidad - bajó la voz para que solo ella pudiera escucharle mientras la sombra comenzaba a volar en círculos sobre ellos distrayendo a los demás - Y si sobrevives a tres alfas - dijo con énfasis y la vio abrir su boca como sorprendida, tal parecía que al fin estaba comprendiendo lo que pasaba y lo que pasaría - Veré gustoso como pierdes todo tu poder y te someten a una vida de opresión - se alejó de ella.

Una nube similar a la de la maldición se acercaba a ellos, todos se movieron a donde una perpleja Regina se había quedado parada esperando sentir los efectos de su naturaleza biológica en ellos

\- Salvadora - llamó Pan a Emma y le aventó el mapa - Sigue el juego y espero esta vez hagas lo que pedí - y se fue corriendo

\- Muy bien - habló Snow - Mantengamos la calma. Nada pasara. Podemos sobrellevar esto. Solo somos nosotros. Los niños perdidos y Henry no se verán afectados porque son muy jóvenes. Emma, cariño - llamó a su hija - No te preocupes, tu padre y yo te ayudaremos a que te controles como lo hice en el bosque - le sonrió. Afortunadamente ninguno de ellos era un omega porque eso causaría serios problemas, la situación se saldría de control y sería casi imposible controlar a tres alfas.

David podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de la reina temblar, la espalda de ella estaba apoyada en su brazo izquierdo y no entendía por qué Regina debía estar asustada, era una beta y aunque ellos fueran alfas no corría ningún riesgo.

No sabía qué pensar o qué sentir, su madre la había engañado durante toda su vida haciéndola pasar por una beta cuando en realidad era una omega porque de haber dejado al descubierto su naturaleza jamás habría podido acceder a ninguna clase de poder, una omega no era, bajo ninguna circunstancia, una reina aceptable y ahora lo estaba entendiendo todo. Un trato… de seguro el Oscuro colaboró gustoso con ella. Los odio a ambos, no lo pudo evitar.

Se pegó más a la figura tras ella mientras sentía el pecho oprimido, no tenía educación como omega, no sabía cómo ser una omega, no sabía nada ellos. Solo sabía que si entraba en celo quedaría a merced de tres alfas que la odiaban y que podrían hacer con ella lo que quisieran.

Tenía que alejarse. Comenzó a avanzar hacia los árboles - Regina - escuchó al príncipe llamarle pero no volteó

\- Regina - se escuchó la voz de la princesa.

Se sentía asustada por ella y por su pequeño príncipe, no podía creer lo que iba a suceder y su niño… ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudar a su hijo así? ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella? Se detuvo en seco cuando Pan le apareció enfrente de nuevo, arrojó un polvo extraño sobre ella y Regina pudo sentir claramente como un hechizo era arrancado de su cuerpo

\- ¡Regina! - gritó David pero en ese momento la nube les alcanzó.

Por un momento no vieron nada, hubo un poco de confusión mientras todos iban sintiendo como ese ser dentro de ellos surgía y los olores de todos comenzaban a hacerse evidentes.

El dolor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y estaba segura que de su alma también, se dobló y gimió audiblemente sin poderlo evitar al tiempo que la nube se disipaba por fin. Se dejó caer de rodillas, se abrazó a sí misma y apretó sus ojos mientras sentía el cambio en ella. Por Dios, era una omega… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

\- No… no - susurró levemente sintiendo las lágrimas correr por su rostro. Se arrastró lo mejor que pudo hasta el tronco de un árbol y jadeó entrecortadamente cuando algo comenzó a quemarse dentro de ella y se hizo un ovillo en el suelo apretando sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuerpo.

Los demás se miraban unos a otros respirando un poco agitados como reconociéndose y de pronto se vieron afectados por el fuerte olor de un omega sin reclamar y entrando en celo. Las miradas de todos se tornaron confusas y de pronto David volteó a ver a la reina pegada a un árbol, hecha un ovillo y temblando.

Una omega, Regina era una omega, era la omega en celo y estaba en un grave peligro porque ellos eran tres alfas… sin un vínculo. Por más que el alfa quisiera a su beta entre ellos no podía existir la fuerte conexión entre un alfa y un omega, y el alfa interior de David se crispaba al ver, oler y escuchar a la omega en celo sufrir.

Las feromonas de la reina comenzaron a sentirse más fuertes, les estaba llamando, David intentaba con todas sus fuerzas frenarse, estaba listo para defenderla de ser necesario pero no quería acercarse mucho porque estaba seguro que su alfa no se iba a poder contener, se podía salir de control y no podía dejar que eso pasara. Si todos se mantenían alejados nada pasaría, no había nadie más en la isla que ellos.

De pronto vio que el pirata comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la reina y David se le fue encima sin pensar. Su reacción fue inmediata, era obvio que Hook no se acercaba a ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien y la había dejado hacía... ¿un día, dos? a merced de dos tipos que querían torturarla hasta matarla. Muy seguramente sería muy cruel con ella si lograba tomarla

\- ¡Emma, no! - gritó Snow deteniendo a su hija, la tumbó al suelo y se subió sobre ella - Cariño… Calma - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo es que Regina era una omega? Estaban en peligro y en un grande aprieto con una omega en celo. No podía permitir que Emma llegara hasta Regina, no sabía cómo controlarse, podía lastimarla y crear el vínculo sin querer. Además era la ex Reina Malvada, no podía dejar que su hija se uniera a ella de esa forma. Tenía que protegerla.

Los dos alfas se peleaban a unos pasos de ellas, Hook logró herir a David en un brazo con su garfio y el príncipe entonces se levantó y sacó su espada, el otro alfa hizo lo mismo. Se iban a matar…

Podía sentir como el estrés de Regina aumentaba y eso removía algo dentro de David, lo único que tenía en su mente era mantenerla a salvo y cada vez soportaba menos el escucharla y olerla, estaba seguro que peleaba no solo por no permitir que le hicieran daño sino para ayudarla con su celo, su alfa interior se lo pedía a gritos.

Emma salió de debajo de Snow y se abalanzó sobre los otros dos alfas pero cuando llegaba a ellos Hook cayó sobre ella porque David le golpeó varias veces y ambos cayeron al suelo. El príncipe se paró frente a ellos imponente, bajando su espada porque no la alzaría contra su hija y no quería enfrentarse a ella por la omega pero lo haría si era necesario

\- ¡David! - le llamó la beta - Llévate a Regina - le pidió mientras se acercaba a los alfas en el suelo, el pirata intentaba recuperarse

\- Snow… - intentó rechazar la petición un poco inseguro porque lo que pedía no era cualquier cosa

\- Lo sé. Pero tenemos que proteger a Emma - le dijo mirándole un poco suplicante - Y Regina necesita ayuda - debía estar loca para estarle pidiendo eso a su marido pero sabía que había formas en las que un alfa podía ayudar a un omega sin que llevaran las cosas muy lejos y David era un alfa que podía controlarse. Además jamás se perdonaría si su hija o Hook lograban ponerle las manos encima a la reina.

El príncipe agradeció las palabras de Snow y pudo sentir claramente que su alfa interior también porque sus manos comenzaban a temblar y su autocontrol a esfumarse.

Regina temblaba ahora con más intensidad, había escuchado ruido, gritos, estaba segura que habían peleado y el calor que sentía era insoportable, su ropa comenzaba a incomodarle porque cada parte de cuerpo estaba extremadamente sensible. Aferró sus manos temblorosas a su ropa apretando fuertemente, se la quería arrancar. De reojo pudo ver que tanto Emma como Hook estaban en el suelo y David de pie. Se mordió la lengua para evitar llamarle, la omega en ella lo quería, lo podía sentir. Apretó los ojos de nuevo porque le costaba trabajo mantenerlos abiertos.

Escuchó el leve gemido tras él y se acercó rápidamente a la reina, enfundó su espada y se agachó. En cuanto la tocó se asustó, estaba ardiendo, buscó su rostro con sus manos y lo alzó, quería saber en qué estado se encontraba. Ella apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y gimió suavemente, se veía aturdida seguramente por el celo que la había golpeado de pronto, además si no sabía que era una omega lo más seguro es que fuera su primer celo desde… siempre.

Cuando logró encontrarse con sus bellos ojos los vio nublados de excitación y algo dentro de él se encendió inmediatamente y la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad

\- D-David - gimió en una súplica débil que escapó de sus labios, el tacto de David hacia contraste con su ardiente piel, se sentía bien y necesitaba más - Por favor - susurró muy bajito y después su cuerpo sufrió un pequeño espasmo

La súplica de la omega no lo dejó pensar más, pasó sus manos estratégicamente bajó ella y la alzó en brazos.

Soltó un lloriqueo cuando se vio levantada en brazos, cualquier movimiento hacía que sus ropas rozaran su piel y estaba demasiado sensible, sentía que sus pantalones y su blusa interior estaban muy ajustados y por Dios, necesitaba más de la piel de él, sentía una necesidad ardiente en su cuerpo, era la sensación más horrible que jamás había experimentado y el único alivio que había obtenido el príncipe lo había proveído

\- Por fa-vor… por favor - jadeó suplicante y comenzó a frotar sus muslos porque lo que sentía se estaba volviendo demasiado, necesitaba que esa sensación se fuera y su cuerpo le pedía alivio de ese tipo así como también la cercanía y el toque del príncipe.

Volteó rápidamente con la omega en brazos hacia los demás, Hook seguía en el suelo, aparentemente la golpiza que le había dado fue suficiente para sacarlo del juego, Snow tomaba fuertemente del brazo a Emma mientras le decía algo y la rubia lo miraba fijamente a él al tiempo que asentía. Su hija estaba aceptando no pelear con él por la reina.

Giró de nuevo y emprendió el rumbo en búsqueda de un lugar apropiado para ayudar a la omega. No podía simplemente parar en medio de la jungla con ella, debía buscar un lugar cerrado, con agua y comida. Siguió andando mientras escuchaba los pequeños lloriqueos, sollozos y gemidos de Regina, estaba seguro que estaba ya muy lejos de su mente y solo estaba guiándose por lo que su cuerpo le exigía. Estaba ardiendo y podía oler su excitación y eso lo alentaba a estar más alerta por si alguien aparecía, no estaba seguro ya de que fueran los únicos en la isla y no iba a permitir que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima a la reina.

Su respiración se comenzó a acelerar conforme avanzaba, estaba muy preocupado por Regina, sabía que estaba sufriendo física y emocionalmente, escuchaba sus súplicas y como le costaba respirar. El estrés comenzó a invadirlo porque no encontraba sitio mientras apretaba más a la omega contra su cuerpo pero no se detuvo, siguió por unos minutos, avanzaba rápidamente gracias a su naturaleza de alfa, hasta que visualizó la costa y el barco.

Subió al mismo y buscó con rapidez y desespero la habitación principal del Capitán, la necesidad de Regina era urgente y honestamente él ya no podía contener el deseo. Tenía una urgencia por tomarla.

Entró a la habitación, y cerró con su pie la puerta tras ellos. Era un lugar no muy elegante pero había una cama limpia, una mesa y algo de espacio.

Caminó con su preciada carga en brazos hasta la cama y mientras dejaba a Regina sobre la misma no pudo evitar pegar su nariz a su cuello y aspirar su delicioso aroma al tiempo que apretaba más el agarre en su pequeño cuerpo, como si no quisiera soltarla por nada del mundo

En contra de su voluntad tuvo que hacerlo pero ella no aflojó el agarre que tenía con sus dedos en sus ropas

\- Por favor - lloró de nuevo y el alfa tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo de tomar a la omega en ese mismo momento.

Respiró pesado varias veces como intentando contenerse, el enojo se apoderó de él porque no soportaba verla sufrir, no entendía qué pasaba, no era la primera vez que había estado en la presencia de una omega en celo y jamás se había sentido de esa forma. Era como si ella estuviera llamando no solo al alfa en él sino a su alma también.

Llevó su mano hasta su muñeca y ella gimió cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, logró separar los finos dedos de sus ropas y la omega sollozó lastimosamente cuando dejó de tocarla y después la vio estirar su mano temblorosa hacia él, sus ojos seguían desenfocados y el aroma de su excitación incrementaba penetrando toda la habitación.

Apretó los dientes y fue hacia la puerta, no quería hacerla esperar porque estaba sufriendo pero no podía dejar sin cerrar, prácticamente sellar la puerta. Puso el cerrojo y la atrancó con un mueble no muy difícil de mover y mientras estaba en su pequeña pero importante labor los pequeños lloriqueos de la reina se volvieron un llanto audible

\- ¡Duele! - gritó desesperada - Por favor…- necesitaba quitar la ropa de su cuerpo pero no podía hacerlo, sus movimientos eran descoordinados, estaba asustada y muy angustiada porque no entendía qué pasaba con ella - David… por favor - su llanto era desconsolado.

Empujó el mueble en su sitio asegurándose de que quedara todo bien sellado con algo de ira. Los ciclos de celo de los omega duraban tres días, era el tiempo que estaría ahí dentro con ella y esperaba que a nadie se le ocurriera buscarles e intentar entrar porque no se iba a poder contener, mucho menos a responder por sus actos.

Llegó a la cama, tomó una pierna de Regina quien se había hecho un ovillo sobre el colchón y sacó una de sus botas, siguió con la otra. Era obvio que la reina no sabía cómo ser una omega y de ninguna forma estaba preparada para esa situación y él no podía detenerse a explicarle, además que no le entendería en esos momentos porque no era ella misma

\- Te voy a ayudar - le dijo - No dejaré que nadie te lastime y tampoco dejare que sufras - tragó pesado, se inclinó sobre ella para abrir su blusa color vino, con sus manos rompió su blusa interior negra dejando su brasier a la vista, la omega solo gemía e intentaba hacer contacto con su piel.

Acaricio lo que estaba al descubierto de su bello cuerpo y Regina se retorció bajo sus dedos, como si hubiese sido un pequeño toque mágico que había dado sobre su hermosa y suave piel.

Inhalo profundo dejándose embriagar por completo por el delicioso e incitante aroma de la reina. Bajó hasta su intimidad cubierta por los pantalones ajustados y ella jadeó entrecortadamente cuando pegó su nariz ahí aspirando y estaba empapadísima, su excitación era tal que los pantalones literalmente estaban mojados de su esencia y muy seguramente su ropa interior era ya un desastre.

Se irguió de nuevo, tomó sus ajustados pantalones de las orillas y los bajó hasta lograr sacarlos por completo. Podía ver lo desesperada que estaba, su frente estaba sudorosa, estaba totalmente sonrojada a causa del calor y la excitación, su pequeño y escultural cuerpo sufría temblores que ya no eran para nada ligeros. Subió sus manos de nuevo por sus piernas hasta toma su empapada ropa interior y sacarla al igual que los pantalones.

Jadeó suavemente cuando lo sintió acariciar su cuerpo, bajar sus pantalones y gimió quedito cuando la despojó de su ropa interior.

La tomó por los tobillos y la jaló hacia él, al borde de la cama donde estaba parado, podía verla retorcerse y lloriquear llamándole muy bajito, invitándole a tomarla. Se despojó rápidamente de su chaqueta y su camisa gris quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, sabía que Regina jamás le elegiría a él para lo que iba a suceder pero era el único que podía ayudarla, ella no sabía cómo controlarse y el sufrimiento de no tener un alfa la podía llevar a un estado total de desespero, algo que podía matarla con seguridad porque en esos últimos días le habían pasado mil cosas y ni siquiera se explicaba cómo es que seguía viva

\- H-haz algo - jadeó entrecortadamente con lágrimas en sus pestañas - Haz que pare, por favor. Ya no soporto ¡Duele! - comenzó a llorar abiertamente - No puedo más. David… por favor - le suplicó en medio del llanto y fue suficiente para el alfa. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

Quitó su espada de su cinto y la arrojó al sueldo, abrió sus pantalones y los bajó junto con su ropa interior hasta que quedaron enredados en sus pies dejando al descubierto su hinchado y duro miembro que daba tirones por la anticipación de estar dentro de la omega.

La vio por una última vez para revisar su estado antes de entrar en ella, estaba muy agitada y observaba su erección con sus preciosos ojos nublados y para su sorpresa se mordió el labio inferior.

Sintió que se humedecía más si era posible al ver su miembro erguido ante la anticipación de tenerlo dentro. Lo necesitaba, por Dios que lo necesitaba dentro, era algo que no podía ni quería controlar, su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y esa sensación ardiente que sentía por dentro la urgía a incitar al alfa a tomarla.

Ella jadeó su nombre nuevamente en un lloriqueo necesitado y entonces David colocó dos dedos en su intimidad y los metió de un solo empujón, fue como si le hubiese dado un latigazo al hermoso cuerpo de la reina que se agitó completamente y gimió de necesidad, estaba lo suficientemente dilatada para poder tomarla y anudarla sin lastimarla.

Sacó sus dedos, colocó la punta de miembro en su excesivamente húmeda intimidad, la sujetó fuertemente de la cintura para mantenerla en su sitio y se introdujo de una sola y firme estocada hasta el final. Oh Dios, su interior era tan apretado que no pudo evitar gruñir por la presión y porque su estrecho canal estaba ardiendo como ella.

Regina gritó y se arqueó violentamente en la cama al momento en que fue prácticamente atravesada por el miembro del alfa. Fue invasivo, le obligaba a ensancharse para él de manera repentina y eso la hizo retorcerse un poco incómoda, no era doloroso pero fue muy repentino y estaba tan llena de pronto que no pudo evitar sollozar quedito al tiempo que su sexo se apretaba de forma involuntaria alrededor de él.

Casi de inmediato comenzó a moverse aferrándola de la cintura sin darle tiempo de nada. La penetraba con ímpetu mientras la escuchaba lloriquear ahogadamente y sonrió porque sabía que era lo que ella necesitaba y él también - Sí… sí - gimió la omega encendiendo más al alfa.

Soltó su cintura para tomar con sus manos su brasier y lo rompió del centro dejando al descubierto sus increíbles y redondos senos que se movían al compás del ritmo que él imponía, ella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura enganchándolas por detrás y comenzó a gemir sin descanso.

Regresó sus manos a su divina cintura y David se esmeraba en introducirse en ella hasta el final para de esa forma crear fricción en su hinchado y necesitado clítoris. La sensación de estar tomando a la omega era maravillosa, podía sentir su ardiente interior aferrarse a su palpitante miembro intentando atraparle dentro. Sentía el calor de su hermoso cuerpo en sus manos.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas haciéndola gemir dolorosamente, se sentía como poseído, quería reclamarla… Iba a reclamarla, la omega tenía que ser de él

\- ¡Oh, Diooooos! - gritaba Regina. Estaba dándole lo que necesitaba y a pesar de estarla tomando fuerte y duro procuraba darle estimulación a su necesitado clítoris y su cuerpo era atacado por puro y delicioso placer y no quería que terminara nunca, quería seguirlo sintiendo, era la mejor sensación que jamás había experimentado en su vida y era lo que su cuerpo le había estado pidiendo a gritos desde que Pan la dejara a merced de su cruel realidad - David - gemía su nombre de vez en cuando en medio del placer con total abandono.

Cada que decía su nombre sentía que perdería la cordura, estaba fascinado al escucharla, le gustaba que se volviera más audible a causa del placer que él le estaba dando, eso le hacía sentía una pasión y un deseo incontrolable por ella.

La vio alzar su cuello como invitándolo a reclamarla mientras le llamaba con esa hermosa voz característica de los omega, se escuchaba tan necesitada, tan desesperada y lo único que él quería era calmarla, satisfacerla y protegerla pero para eso debía ser suya.

Quería que gritara más fuerte para que quien estuviera cerca escuchara a quien pertenecía. Regina era de él, iba a ser su omega, era a él a quien llamaba y a quien le había pedido que la tomara y no la iba defraudar, iba a darle todo lo que necesitaba. La base de su miembro comenzaba a crecer estirando más el ardiente canal de la reina que se apretaba más sobre él

\- Grita más - le pidió con su voz de alfa que era una orden para la hermosa omega, por más que quisiera evitarlo no podía, era su naturaleza y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, complaciendo su petición - Grita mi nombre - gruñó mientras alcazaba uno de sus senos y lo apretó entre su palma para después acariciar su endurecido pezón

\- ¡David! - gritó Regina casi de inmediato al escucharlo y sentirlo jugar con su pezón - Más - gimió - necesito… necesito - ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que necesitaba pero sabía que David se lo daría

\- Shhh - le dijo al escucharla, era tan gratificante y sus palabras tenían un efecto poderoso en él - Siempre voy a cuidar de ti - le juró - No dejaré que nadie te lastime y siempre te voy a satisfacer - podía sentir su pecho hincharse orgulloso ante sus propias palabras.

Ella cerró sus ojos y asintió aceptando sus palabras, pudo ver que su expresión se tornó un poco más relajada al escucharle

\- Eso es - le dijo sonriendo levemente, satisfecho de ver su reacción - Estás a salvo conmigo - sentía una urgencia por tranquilizarla. Soltó su pezón y llevó su mano hasta su pequeño e hinchado botón de placer que estaba seguro palpitaba de necesidad y comenzó a estimularlo

\- Siiii - gimió ella gustosa y se arqueó contra él casi arrancando las sábanas de la cama, después las soltó y llevó sus manos a sus brazos y se aferró a él de ahí.

Sus miradas se toparon y ella le miraba con intensidad, con entrega y desespero.

El alfa estaba fascinado con la sensación de estar poseyendo a la omega y ser él quien la satisfacía, ser él quien estaba con ella, sabía que ni Emma ni Hook habrían podido darle lo que necesitaba. Emma no sabía cómo ser un alfa y por consiguiente como satisfacer a una omega y Hook… el maldito pirata la habría tomado sin pensar ni un solo segundo en ella, la habría lastimado y de seguro habría sido muy cruel con Regina.

Además jamás hubiera dejado que ninguno de ellos dos le pusieran una mano encima a la omega, no después de haber sentido su llamado penetrando su alma. Él era la mejor opción para Regina y se sentía responsable de ella.

Podía sentir que el orgasmo de la omega estaba cerca y el nudo en la base de su miembro se hinchaba más, no falta mucho para que llegaran y estaba ansioso y emocionado por verla llegar y reclamarla.

Regina soltó el agarre que tenía en su cuerpo y alzó sus brazos hacia él como invitándolo a que la abrazara y David inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre ella, la omega enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello aferrándolo a su precioso cuerpo. Aspiró su delicioso perfume con intensidad, dejando que se apoderara por completo de él, lamió el punto exacto que debía morder, que ansiaba marcar. Ejerció más presión sobre su clítoris y ella se retorció de placer bajó él.

No entendía porque alzaba su cuello ofreciéndoselo al alfa que estaba tomándola pero el sentir el tibio aliento y la lengua de David ahí hizo que su intimidad se sintiera más húmeda y el deseo creciera en ella. Podía sentir que el miembro del alfa crecía, más específicamente en la base mientras la penetraba y la obligaba a ensancharse más y la sensación era deliciosa y reconfortante. Y ella lo quería muy dentro, era lo único que sabía

\- Eres mi omega - dijo apretando los dientes al tiempo que se enterró en lo más profundo de ella, abrió su boca y atrapó su delicada piel entre sus dientes en ese punto exacto en su cuello, mordió marcándola y reclamándola y en ese momento la base de su miembro terminó de hincharse formando en su totalidad el nudo que lo dejó atado a ella.

El estrecho canal que penetraba se cerró fuertemente sobre él y Regina gritó su nombre muy fuerte cuando alcanzó su tan anhelado orgasmo y él gruñó satisfecho al escucharla y sentirla llegar. No dejó de estimular su clítoris mientras comenzaba a derramar su semilla dentro de ella, llenándola, dejando en ella hasta la última gota de su semen

\- Regina… - gimió mientras la llenaba de él y la reina enterraba sus uñas en su espalda provocando que siseara por la sensación.

El pequeño cuerpo de Regina temblaba bajo el suyo totalmente aferrada a él, desecha por su primer orgasmo inducido por su primer celo como omega, algo que seguramente jamás había experimentado. Por su lado David nunca había reclamado a una omega y su alfa estaba emocionado por ese momento, chupó gentilmente y lamió la herida que había causado en su cuello al reclamarla, Regina gimió bajito al tiempo que su intimidad convulsionaba sobre su miembro causando que eyaculara más de su esencia dentro de ella.

Se irguió, la tomó para sentarse en la cama con ella sobre su regazo. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a despojarla de su blazer azul, de su blusa guinda y la interior negra que estaba desgarrada junto con su brasier. Sacó sus propios zapatos y al fin se despojó de sus pantalones alrededor de sus pies.

Regina estaba totalmente desfallecida contra su cuerpo y dócilmente dejó que sacara su ropa dejándola completamente desnuda. Estaba muy cansada pero al menos la horrible sensación de sentir que se quemaba por dentro y que sus entrañas reclamaban por un alfa, por ese alfa en específico aparentemente había cesado.

La aferró más contra su cuerpo estrechándola entre sus brazos. Era consciente de lo que había sucedido, había reclamado a Regina y creado el vínculo con ella cuando era lo que no debió haber hecho, pero no había podido luchar contra su alfa y tampoco pudo dejarla sufrir, habría sido cruel hacer eso. Cerró los ojos aspirando el dulce aroma de la omega entre sus brazos intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Estaba en un problema, ahora estaba atado a Regina de una forma en la que no podía estar atado a la beta que era su pareja, lo sabía, sabía lo que eso significaba pero de momento lo más importante era Regina y eso apenas había comenzado, tenía que ayudarla en todo su ciclo de celo y después podría preocuparse por las consecuencias porque aunque ella no lo supiera no iba a pasar mucho para que comenzara a sentir la necesidad en su cuerpo de nuevo y ahora nada ni nadie podría satisfacerla y calmarla más que él.

Se levantó con ella en brazos y se sentó por el otro lado de la cama para quedar recostado con Regina encima de él, la acomodó cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, su nudo aun dentro y atrapado en ella desaparecería en algunos minutos, mientras tanto literalmente estaban atados y no quería lastimarla bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Llevó su mano hasta su espalda y comenzó a acariciarla, aún estaba ardiendo y sabía que no tardaría en comenzar a sentir todo de nuevo. Pan había sido muy cruel al dejarla expuesta de esa forma, al haberla inducido al celo y dejarla a merced de tres alfas que seguramente pensaba la iban a destrozar sin pensarlo.

Lo que no sabía es que David jamás hubiera permitido que Emma ni mucho menos Hook llegaran a Regina antes que él, que estaba dispuesto a protegerla y a ayudarla con su celo y por supuesto que le ayudaría a sobrellevar su nueva realidad a la cual podía anticiparse no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, mucho menos acostumbrarse.

Iba a ser el comienzo de una vida difícil para Regina y él, a pesar de solo haberla querido ayudar, estaba ahora contribuyendo a complicar más la situación al haberla reclamado siendo un alfa con pareja.


	2. Chapter 2

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus likes, faves y comentarios. La verdad es que ha sido una grata sorpresa el buen recibimiento que tuvo esta historia a pesar de que sé que no es un género de fic muy conocido, gracias por haberle dado la oportunidad a pesar de ello.

Espero puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos para **Autumnevil5** :)

* * *

Los omegas eran poco comunes, no había muchos, la mayor parte de la población eran betas por lo que un alfa era extremadamente afortunado si lograba crear el vínculo con un omega.

David era afortunado porque lo había conseguido. Lamentablemente no era la mejor de las circunstancias y estaba seguro que la situación que se crearía entre todos ellos a consecuencia del vínculo que había creado sería muy difícil, pero lo sería mucho más para la hermosa omega sobre él que comenzaba a inquietarse entre sus brazos.

Eso debía ser una maldición, esa sensación que le quemaba por dentro comenzaba a apoderarse de ella una vez más, nuevamente sentía ese calor asfixiante y la necesidad en su cuerpo que le exigía de nuevo esa clase de alivio que David había proveído.

Desesperada intentó elevar sus caderas en un movimiento que no fue muy delicado

\- ¡Ahmm! - gimió adolorida

\- ¡Hey! - el príncipe la apresó rápidamente de las caderas para impedir de nuevo que intentara levantarlas - Estamos anudados ¿recuerdas? - le preguntó. Le parecía extraño que Regina hubiera intentado separarse de él cuando era bien sabido que estarían así por varios minutos, aunque podía entender que si toda su vida pensó que era una beta y su cuerpo funcionó de esa forma era obvio que jamás había estado anudada - Tranquila - comenzó a acariciar su espalda de nuevo y la sentía estremecerse en sus brazos y lloriquear bajito - Todavía sientes dolor - aseguró. No hacía falta que ella se lo dijera, podía sentirlo.

Enterró más su nariz en el cuello de David. Olía maravilloso, inhalaba rápidamente dejándose embriagar por su aroma que amenazaba con enloquecerla por completo mientras por otro lado sufría porque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos algo que no podía conseguir de momento. Seguía extremadamente sensible, David estaba aún anudado en ella y sabía que sería así por un poco más de tiempo por lo que no había forma en que pudiera tomarla de nuevo.

No pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios al sentir todo eso de nuevo y ser consciente de que no podría obtener alivio por parte del alfa. Su clítoris palpitaba dolorosamente y necesitaba tener estimulación. Comenzó a desesperarse e intentó llevar su mano hasta su pequeño e hinchado botón de placer que gritaba por atención pero el alfa la detuvo sujetando su mano.

Sabía que Regina necesitaba que la tomara de nuevo pero no podía hacerlo de momento, hizo nota mental que debía mostrarle que si se tocaba ella sola no obtendría el mismo alivio pero hacerlo en ese momento significaba hacerla sufrir más por lo que lo dejaría para más adelante. Su obligación como alfa era atender a la reina durante su celo por lo que esperaba que de alguna forma la omega entendiera y le dejara guiarla.

David soltó su mano y ella se irguió quedando sentada sobre él, tenía sus ojos inundados en lágrimas y se veía estresada de nuevo - Aquí estoy yo para ayudarte - le dijo llevando una mano hasta su bello rostro para acariciar su mejilla izquierda y la vio cerrar sus ojos al instante - Balancéate sobre mí y aprieta mi miembro - inmediatamente comenzó con los movimientos que le indicó y la vio morderse el labio inferior, sus pestañas estaban húmedas, colocó sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho siguiendo un ritmo cadencioso y delicioso.

Se apretaba sobre el miembro que tenía dentro y se sentía maravilloso, estaba tan llena, no solo por su grande y expandida erección, el nudo la ensanchaba de forma casi imposible y sabía que estaba llena de su esencia. Gemidos escapaban de su boca conforme el placer se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, podía sentir su erección acariciar sus paredes internas mandando olas de delicioso placer, el alfa llevó su otra mano hasta estómago y le acarició ahí, después subió por entre medio de sus pechos y acarició su cuello dulcemente, no pudo evitar echar su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando.

No podía negar que verla así, disfrutando del placer era una de las imágenes más bellas que jamás había visto en su vida. Era bien sabido que los omegas eran hermosos pero Regina era con seguridad, la más bella por mucho.

Sonrió de lado al ser consciente de eso ¿Cómo no se habían dado cuenta que era una omega? Su belleza, su delicada complexión, sus finos rasgos eran claras características de una omega. Una que, para bien o para mal, ahora era de él y era su entera responsabilidad. Regina era suya para tomarla, protegerla y cuidar de ella.

La omega encajaba sus uñas en el pecho del alfa mientras se seguía balanceando sobre él pero necesitaba más. Regresó su cabeza y le miró, su visión era un poco borrosa por las lágrimas, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, le apretaba con más fuerza dentro de ella

\- Eso es - dijo el príncipe extasiado viendola fijamente - Concéntrate en mi nudo, apriétame más - movió sus manos hasta sus redondos y bien formados senos para masajearlos con algo de rudeza haciéndola gemir ahogadamente - Haz que termine de derramarme dentro de ti para poderte tomar de nuevo - era inexplicable lo bien que se sentía estar así con ella.

Se irguió para quedar sentado y la miró hacia arriba dejándose cautivar por su preciosa imagen. Toda una belleza, su belleza.

Cerró sus ojos inhalando profundo y mandando al demonio todo pensamiento racional que pudiera haber de momento en su mente. Atrapó con sus labios uno de sus lindos pezones y succionó con algo de arrebato ganándose jadeos entrecortados de la omega

\- Mmhhh ahh - gimió con necesidad al sentir las succiones en su pezón, a pesar de que no estaba tomándola como tanto quería estaba haciendo que todo fuera extremadamente erótico y se dio cuenta de nuevo que David le estaba dando justo lo que necesitaba. Era como si el alfa supiera.

Su mano derecha subió por su delicado cuello hasta descansar tras su cabeza y ahí cerró sus dedos aferrandola de su hermoso cabello mientras su mano izquierda apretaba con fuerza una de sus nalgas haciendo que ese pequeño cuerpo sobre él se sacudiera de pronto.

Se aferró con sus manos a la espalda de David y no pudo evitar encajar sus uñas en su piel cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo fricción con su necesitado clítoris y pudo sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba.

Lo anhelaba tanto, le urgía que su cuerpo dejara de incendiarse por dentro, estaba concentrada en su nudo como él le había dicho pero el agarre al que la sometía y los pequeños mordiscos que daba a su pezón ahora la distraían por completo, a pesar de que no la estaba penetrando en forma su cuerpo estaba inundando de placer y quería más de él, era como si necesitara de David y la realidad era que en ese momento poco le importaba, el instinto estaba completamente apoderado de ella y eso era lo único que quería.

Intercambió sus atenciones hacia el otro pezón y le dio el mismo trato mientras la escuchaba gemir y jadear, la sentía hacer lo que le había indicado y ese delicioso escozor que sus uñas en su espalda le causaba le hacían sisear de doloroso placer

\- Ohh, Regina - gimió al soltar su pezón - Eso es, hermosa. Muévete más. Toma todo lo que quieras - lamió entre medio de sus pechos y subió hasta llegar a su cuello y lamer nuevamente el punto que había mordido y chupó gentilmente la marca.

Podía sentirse a sí mismo tensarse con anticipación al sentir su ardiente y goteante intimidad apretandose sobre él. Flexionó sus caderas para aumentar las sensaciones de ambos y en ese momento la reina se tensó sobre él, arqueó su hermosa espalda y le rasguñó la espalda al tiempo que se apretaba imposiblemente sobre su miembro. Su intimidad convulsionaba alrededor de su erección y la omega llenaba la habitación de gemidos haciendo que se derramara de nuevo muy dentro de ella.

Cuando Regina bajó de su orgasmo y se relajó, aflojó el agarre que sus paredes internas tenían sobre su nudo permitiéndole a David liberarse.

Una gran cantidad de fluido cayó sobre ellos pero no les importó.

Soltó el agarre que seguía manteniendo sobre su cabello e inmediatamente Regina recargó su cabeza en su hombro, acarició su espalda e imperceptiblemente sentía los dedos de ella acariciar la suya rasguñada. Se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, su corazón estaba acelerado y la escuchaba luchar por aliento así como él mismo lo hacía.

La omega enterró su nariz en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas y la temperatura de su piel no bajaba, seguía ardiente y eso por un lado le preocupaba al príncipe porque jamás había estado con una omega en un celo como ese y le mortificaba pensar que lo que él hacía no fuera suficiente para ella.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campamento de los héroes Emma intentaba descifrar el mapa una vez más pero le estaba siendo imposible por los olores que percibía, era demasiado para ella pero al menos la omega ya no estaba y eso estaba ayudando a su concentración. Aun así no le quitaba el ojo de encima al otro alfa que se seguía retorciendo de dolor en un tendido en el suelo

\- No puedo hacerlo - dijo aventando el mapa que Snow recogió

\- Si puedes, Emma. Eres la salvadora - le recordó sentándose enseguida de ella

\- Bueno, jamás me he sentido como tal y menos en este lugar - dijo tomando el mapa de nuevo - Es esta maldita isla y Pan ha hecho todo más complicado al haber traído esta estupidez biológica a nosotros - explicó claramente frustrada - Ahora estamos divididos - miró de nuevo a Hook

\- David vendrá pronto, en cuanto Regina esté a salvo - le aseguró

\- ¿Por qué le pediste que se la llevara? - preguntó Emma. No entendía mucho cómo funcionaba... eso, pero sí entendía que había algo que Snow le dejó en claro que eran los vínculos y que como alfa debía tener cuidado con los omega en celo por las implicaciones

\- Tienes mucho que aprender - le sonrió la princesa - David es un alfa que se puede controlar y hay ciertas formas en las que él puede ayudar a Regina sin lastimarla ni crear el vínculo - explicó

\- Eres muy ingenua si crees que el príncipe no va a reclamar a Regina, amor - dijo Hook desde su posición - Como beta no puedes entenderlo - se sentó - Pero Emma pudo sentirlo ¿No? - le dijo mirando a la rubia - No nos quería ni a ti ni a mi, lo quería a él - sonrió de lado a modo socarrón - Y David la quería también ¿Lo viste defenderla? Puedo asegurarte princesa, que cometiste el peor error al haberle pedido que se la llevara -

Emma volteó a ver a Snow quien estaba aparentemente perpleja y si su detector de mentiras no fallaba en una clara postura de negación

\- Estaba dispuesto a pelear con Emma, con su propia hija por la omega - se levantó soltando quejas del suelo y dio unos pasos hacia ellas - No nos hagamos tontos, salvadora. Pudiste sentirlo - las vio a ambas tragar pesado - Si David se ha podido contener hasta ahorita, puede que aún estemos a tiempo. Solo debemos encontrarlos y si tanto quieres salvar a tu hija de unirse a Regina, déjenmela a mí - propuso

\- No - dijo Emma mientras Snow comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

¿Qué iba a pasar si David había reclamado a Regina? Sí, ella no hubiera querido bajo ninguna circunstancia que Emma quedara atada a ella. Tampoco que el pirata lo hiciera porque podía ser una beta pero no era tonta, Hook habría sido muy cruel con la omega. Era claramente un alfa violento. Pero de eso a preferir que su marido fuera quien quedara atado a la reina no… No era de ninguna forma su plan

\- Tenemos que encontrar a tu padre - le dijo a su hija

\- ¿Ves? - sonrió Hook - Soy el más indicado para mantener en su sitio a la omega - dijo mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia donde horas antes se había ido David con Regina. Aún podía percibir el delicioso olor de la omega

\- Tú no le vas a poner las manos encima. Podrá ser una omega, la ex reina malvada y muy mandona algunas veces, pero es la madre de mi hijo - dijo Emma colocando su espada en la garganta del pirata - Necesitamos tanto de ella como de David para salvar a Henry. Es importante que les encontremos pero nadie, ni tú ni yo la vamos a tocar - terminó

\- Ok, amor - respondió el pirata mirándola sugestivamente.

Comenzaron a avanzar mientras Snow seguía perdida en sus preocupaciones, pero las palabras de Emma le confirmaban que de cierta forma había hecho la elección correcta porque de haberla dejado habría reclamado sin dudar a la reina y si lo que Hook decía, que tanto Regina como David se atrajeron mutuamente era cierto, entonces Emma hubiese tomado a la omega en contra de su voluntad.

* * *

David introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de la hinchada y aun ardiente intimidad de la omega que estaba tendida ahora sobre la cama. Curvó sus dedos para estimular exactamente ese punto especial dentro de ella

\- ¡Aaammhh! - gimió audiblemente, sus piernas temblaban incontrolablemente mientras esos dos enormes dedos dentro de ella la estimulaban - Ahí - jadeó casi sin aliento - Ahí, por favor - aun sentía su cuerpo arder, aun sentía esa necesidad incontenible de tener sexo y ahora estaba segura que lo que su cuerpo realmente le pedía era que el alfa la tomara y la anudara, ese justo momento cuando quedaron unidos y él se derramó dentro de ella fue el único que le había proporcionado un completo alivio a su demandante necesidad.

Su mano estaba completamente cubierta de su esencia, su intimidad no dejaba de gotear, estaba empapadísima y sus dedos se deslizaban fácilmente dentro de ella. Colocó su pulgar en su hinchado botón de placer y Regina se agitó completamente al simple toque, ya no eran solo sus piernas las que temblaban sino todo su perfecto cuerpo.

Alcanzó uno de sus senos con su mano y lo masajeó mientras ella aferraba sus puños en las sábanas y arqueaba levemente su espalda. Estaba divina con sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas, su cuerpo cubierto de una ligera capa de sudor que la hacía verse exquisita, tenía su boca entreabierta y sus ojos cerrados con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Jadeaba y le suplicaba por más con sus preciosos movimientos, ni siquiera tenía que pedírselo, él lo sabía y ahora más que nunca no se atrevería a negarle la atención que demandaba porque sabía que ella lo necesitaba y él no podía ni quería dejarla insatisfecha, con dolor ni sufrimiento.

Estaba completamente entregado a la omega que se retorcía de puro placer sobre la cama. Empezó a sentir que su intimidad se apretaba sobre sus dedos con espasmos que de tan solo recordar cómo se sentían sobre su nuevamente endurecido miembro el deseo se apoderaba de él pero quería hacerla llegar primero

\- Eso es - le decía, animándola a seguir pérdida y entregada al placer que necesitaba porque no había otra forma en que encontrara alivio y solo podía rogar porque cuando Regina comenzara a ser un poco ella misma lo pudiera entender. Estaba seguro, por lo que la conocía, que la reina no aceptaría tan fácilmente que era una omega y esperaba que no se sintiera humillada ni inferior por su realidad. Eso iba a ser parte de su trabajo como su alfa, asegurarse que Regina se sintiera cómoda y segura con su verdadera identidad

\- David - lloriqueo su nombre con necesidad - Necesito que me tomes, por favor - habló entrecortadamente porque estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo pero quería que el alfa la volviera a tomar

\- Vente primero, belleza. Vente y te tomaré de nuevo - mientras más orgasmos tuviera podría romper el ciclo más pronto. Esperaba que al volverla a tomar Regina al fin pudiera descansar un par de horas. Ella lo necesitaba más que él pero David sentía que la reina iba a ser su muerte si no le dejaba reposar aunque fuese una hora. Estimuló con sus dedos su punto especial y su clítoris con más ahínco

\- Ohhh… ohh - comenzó a gemir la omega - ¡Oh, Dios! - alzó su hermosa voz y en ese momento alcanzó su orgasmo arqueando su espalda casi imposiblemente alarmando al alfa

\- ¡Wow! - quitó su mano de su seno para dejar que su cuerpo se agitara de la forma en que lo necesitaba. Nunca había estado con una omega tan… erótica, tan sensual y hermosa. Y si no supiera que era vital para la omega que se viniera dentro de ella se habría derramado sobre su precioso cuerpo y la cama de tan solo verla - Muy bien - le dijo ayudándola a bajar de su orgasmo - Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Regina - la veía atento luchar por aliento y al mismo tiempo saborear el orgasmo que acaba de darle.

* * *

\- Sigan por acá - dijo el pirata guiándose por el aroma de la omega, el del alfa era casi imperceptible, pero el de una omega en celo era muy difícil que se le escapara a Hook

\- Debemos detenernos - dijo Snow, se sentía agotadísima

\- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Emma

\- Supongo que a mi barco. Como alfa debes buscar un lugar que sea seguro, cerrado, con comida y agua - explicó Hook - Es algo básico, salvadora - sonrió de lado sintiendo la mirada pesada de la princesa - Los ciclos de celo de los omega duran tres días y es el tiempo en el que ambos se mantienen en ese lugar solo teniendo sexo - dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior - Delicioso y demandante sexo de una omega necesitada. Regina debe ser exquisita, olía maravilloso - cerró los ojos con una expresión libidinosa en el rostro

\- ¡Basta! - dijo la princesa molesta

\- Calma, amor - le dijo el pirata - Si fueras un alfa estarías de acuerdo ¿No, Emma? -

\- Si no te callas terminaré lo que David empezó - concluyó la salvadora - Dormiremos aquí - se acercó a la que era su madre ignorando al otro alfa - ¿Cómo se supone que seguiremos adelante con el rescate de Henry si Regina no volverá a ser ella misma sino hasta dentro de poco menos de tres días? - preguntó angustiada

\- Ten calma, Emma - intentó apaciguar la desesperación de su hija aunque ella tampoco estaba segura cómo - Posiblemente en cuando Regina tenga un poco de lucidez pueda hacer algo con su magia ¿Qué tal si intentas descifrar el mapa de nuevo? - le sonrió a la rubia y esta asintió sacando el trozo de papel.

* * *

Jamás había sentido tanto placer en su vida como el que David le estaba dando. No sabía si era por su recién descubierta condición, si era por lo que eso implicaba con ella y su cuerpo, si porque él era un alfa y ella una omega o porque la había reclamado y ahora le pertenecía de cierta forma. Si Regina hubiese sido ella misma y no se encontrara completamente dominada por la omega se habría abofeteado a sí misma por tener esos pensamientos.

Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en el alfa que cuidadosamente sacaba sus dedos de su interior haciéndola soltar un gemidito descontento. No la estaba tocando y necesitaba sus manos sobre su piel. No podía pensar en nada más que volverlo a tener dentro, podía sentir su esencia brotar de su aún insatisfecha intimidad. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Se sentía cansada, mucho más de lo que había estado cuando comenzaron a correr por todo Neverland pero la asfixiante necesidad en su cuerpo le exigía no tener descanso, demandaba por el miembro del alfa.

Impulsada por la necesidad y el deseo logró alzarse para quedar sentada en la cama frente a él, pudo ver que lo sorprendió. Sus bellos ojos azules le miraban ¿consternados? Sí, y podría jurar que también preocupados. Eso hacía que su corazón se llenara de un sentimiento inexplicable y solo sabía que era algo que le gustaba, algo que no sentía desde Daniel.

El alfa era muy apuesto. Sentía aturdida seguramente por el celo y la temperatura de su cuerpo pero eso no le impedía admirarlo. David era realmente atractivo y no es que nunca lo hubiera notado sino que no era un hombre libre, pero a su omega eso no le importó, lo quiso desde que percibió su fuerte aroma y cuando entró en celo demandó por él hasta que lo consiguió. El alfa había luchado por ganarla, la había reclamado y se estaba haciendo cargo de ella.

Se abrazó a él dejando su boca en uno de sus oídos, abrió más sus piernas subiéndose a su regazo para restregar su empapada intimidad sobre su firme vientre, podía sentir el miembro del alfa endurecido sobre sus nalgas

\- Tómame de nuevo, alfa - susurró en su oído - Necesito tenerte dentro - a su omega no le importaba pedirle al príncipe lo que su cuerpo demandaba - Reclámame una vez más - jadeó sensualmente.

David podía sentir sus manos temblar, la había abrazado por su esbelta espalda y mientras ella le hablaba podía sentir su autocontrol esfumarse, su miembro pulsante expulsaba liquido preseminal y le urgía a enterrarse dentro de la omega con fuerza, le urgía a hacer que gritara que era de él y que no saliera nada de su preciosa boca más que su nombre.

La tomó firmemente de las caderas, la alzó y movió su pelvis hasta que logró colocar su miembro en su estrecha intimidad y la jaló hacia abajo introduciéndose de una en ella hasta el final haciéndola gritar dolorosamente

\- ¡Aaah! - gritó Regina cerrando fuertemente sus ojos por la abrupta invasión - ¡Nhhg! - se quejó sintiendo su corazón acelerado y su intimidad apretarse a ese hinchado miembro que le penetró sin delicadeza y el alfa comenzó a moverse sin esperar nada haciéndola gemir dolorosamente.

Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y rapidez, su explícita petición de tomarla y reclamarla lo había cegado por completo y estaba guiado por su instinto. El cuarto estaba inundado de los pequeños gritos de la omega y sus propios jadeos pesados mientras la penetraba. Bajó sus manos para aferrarla de su trasero con las mismas y apretó al tiempo que gruñía, la reina se soltó de él y se dejó caer en la cama.

David entonces la aferró de nuevo de las caderas con excesiva fuerza, estaba seguro que le dejaría marcas, muchas más que solo la que adornaba su precioso cuello y la cual la marcaba como suya.

Impulsado por esa maravillosa sensación que le invadía pensar que la omega era de él, apoyó sus rodillas firmemente en el colchón elevando sus caderas y sus pies de la cama y empezó a penetrarla a un ritmo castigador, fuerte y duro, sin delicadeza, la omega inmediatamente envolvió con sus piernas temblorosas sus caderas mientras lloriqueaba y se retorcía

\- No pares - le pidió - ¡Oh, por Dios, David no pares! - gritó desesperada por él. Le encantaba la forma en la que la estaba tomando, era justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba y sus dedos encajándose fuertemente en sus caderas la excitaban más. Sentía que el aire le hacía falta por momentos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente ante la desesperación de que lo que estuviera pasando con ella no parara.

Por un lado no estaba segura de poder aguantar más y por otro el demandante deseo hambriento de lo que fuera que le diera el alfa la empujaba a una especie de vacío, como si fuese un punto de no retorno donde no sabía más de ella, solo de la deliciosa sensación de sentirlo entrar y salir de ella con fuerza y un poco de agresividad.

El alfa movió sus caderas en otro ángulo y Regina se arqueó violentamente cuando golpeteo ese punto especial dentro de ella, las lágrimas salieron involuntariamente de sus ojos sin que las pudiera contener, sus jadeos eran ahogados y era tanto el placer que comenzaba a parecerle insoportable, todas las sensaciones que la atacaban la estaban sobrepasando.

Ladeo y enterró su hermoso rostro enrojecido en la almohada como acallando sus preciosos gritos y jadeos algo que definitivamente el alfa no quería

\- No - le dijo sacando la almohada de debajo de ella - Déjame escucharte - le pidió y ella asintió concediendo casi de inmediato, algo que encantó al alfa - Eres tan buena - sonrió enternecido ante la respuesta que obtuvo y disminuyó un poco su ritmo.

La omega volteó a verle con un poco de cuestionamiento en su rostro y no sabía si era por sus palabras o porque había cambiado el ritmo de sus penetraciones - ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado al ver sus hermosos ojos llenos de lágrimas. No estaba seguro de detenerse por completo, sabía que ya no estaba asustada ni estresada pero sentía claramente que la reina necesitaba llegar al orgasmo con él dentro y eso le incitaba a no parar hasta anudarla de nuevo.

Tragó pesado cuando le escuchó y no pudo evitar voltearle a ver, le había dicho que era buena y eso era algo que Regina jamás usaría para definirse a sí misma. Jamás había sido buena ni suficiente para su madre, ni para el Oscuro y tampoco para el Rey, ni para nadie. Nunca.

No estaba haciendo nada en especial, solo satisfaciendo su instinto de tener sexo y David le decía que era buena solo por atender una de sus peticiones y nuevamente esa sensación que calentaba de manera positiva a su corazón se dejó sentir, a la omega en ella le encantaba que el alfa le dijera esas palabras

\- Más… quiero más… Rápido y... y fuerte - le pidió en un lloriqueo demandante que fue inmediatamente atendido - ¡Mmhhah! - gimió alto y se retorció sin poderlo evitar cuando el alfa aumentó de nuevo sus movimientos y entonces entendió que así como ella no podía negarse a las peticiones del alfa él tampoco a las de ella - Lo haces tan bien, David - las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que las pudiera frenar y comenzó a sentir que el miembro del príncipe pulsaba dentro de ella, el nudo empezaba a formarse y anhelaba quedar atada a él de nuevo

\- Eres hermosa, Regina - le calentaba tanto escuchar sus palabras, le gustaba que la omega fuera demandante, así era como quería verla, cómoda y confiada de pedirle lo que quería y necesitaba, de hacerle saber que le quería a él y a nadie más. Podía sentir su propio orgasmo acercarse, su nudo estaba formándose haciendo que el entrar y salir de ella tuviera cierta resistencia pero por lo mojada que estaba no implicaba que tuviera que forzar su entrada corriendo el riesgo de lastimarla a pesar de que sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretarse sobre su miembro. Era perfecta, como si hubiese sido hecha para él

\- ¡Ahh, ahh, ahh! - jadeaba la reina sin tregua desesperada por llegar, sentía su garganta seca de tanto gritar.

Llevó sus manos al pecho del príncipe y cuando él comenzó a jalarla violentamente de las caderas contra él para profundizar más sus penetraciones, si es que era posible, sintió que todo su cuerpo vibraba incontrolablemente, encajó por instinto sus uñas en él al igual que lo había hecho con su espalda haciéndolo gruñir

\- ¡D-Daviiiiiiid! - gritó cuando esa deliciosa explosión que inundaba todo su cuerpo la atacó haciéndola tensarse, el nudo del alfa terminó de formarse impulsado seguramente por su orgasmo dejándolo atrapado dentro de ella una vez más e inmediatamente comenzó a derramar su esencia dentro de ella haciéndola sollozar con satisfacción por la sensación

\- Ohhh, sí - gruñó el príncipe extasiado al escucharla gritar su nombre durante su orgasmo mientras él se vaciaba en el estrecho y convulsionante interior de Regina. Acariciaba con sus pulgares el vientre de la reina intentando brindarle confort y seguridad hasta que la sintió aflojar el agarre de sus piernas en sus caderas y fue entonces que respiró aliviado al ver que el cuerpo de Regina se relajaba completamente.

Por fin parecía que el ciclo de la omega tenía su primera interrupción lo que les permitiría descansar a ambos, por lo que esperaba fueran un par de horas al menos. Se inclinó para depositar un beso en su estómago haciéndola estremecer levemente. Sonrió de lado al verla luchar por mantener sus ojos abiertos, se le veía agotada pero aparentemente estaba terca en no dormir, algo muy característico en Regina.

Inseguro de incomodarla si intentaba colocarlos a los dos de lado, volvió a levantarla cuidadosamente y dejarla descansar sobre su pecho. Llevó una de sus manos a su espalda y la acarició, suspiró con alivio al sentir que ya no estaba ardiendo, con su otra mano dejó que sus dedos se enredaran en su cabello y le acarició un par de veces. Depositó un beso en su cabeza y aspiró la dulce fragancia que desprendía característica de Regina, olía a manzanas. Sonrió con ironía ante el pensamiento.

Él también tenía que descansar lo mejor que pudiera antes de que el celo volviera a atacar a la reina y todo empezara de nueva cuenta. La respiración de la omega comenzaba a ser más calmada y supuso que debía dormir ya.

Eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo, habían sido demasiadas situaciones difíciles para Regina en pocos días y mentiría si dijera que en el tiempo en que su esposa e hija estuvieron en el bosque encantado no había aprendido a apreciar y preocuparse por Regina, mucho más de lo que llegó a pensar que algún día lo haría, quizá por eso no había dudado en defenderla de los otros dos alfas y de ahí había nacido su necesidad de reclamarla.

Solo él fue testigo de ver que la reina dejara ir a Henry precisamente con él porque era lo mejor para su hijo ¿Cómo negar que lo amaba sí había hecho lo correcto? También había vuelto a ver al que había sido su prometido y amor verdadero y le había tenido que matar ella misma, aun recordaba su alegría al saber que, el hombre que se llamaba Daniel, estaba vivo, la desesperación e ilusión con la que quería buscarle, su rostro empapado en lágrimas mientras le exigía que le dejara verlo y no le lastimara y se sintió culpable al recordar que la había empujado sin delicadeza. Llevó una mano a su propio cabello y apretó un poco jalando.

Después le ayudó a caer en una maldición de dormir para que pudiera encontrarse con Snow, absorbió una maldición de la muerte y ahora se sentía morir al recordar que nadie fue a ver cómo estaba y no le hicieron sentir bienvenida a la fiesta para Snow y Emma siendo que ella les había salvado porque su hijo se lo pidió.

Después había tenido que estar bajo el tormento que la princesa le había dicho que era Cora, su madre, para después perderla cuando recién la acababa de encontrar. Era duro saber que Regina había crecido con una madre que jamás tuvo corazón, su propia madre había sido la mujer más amorosa del mundo y lamentaba que su hermano hubiese vivido bajo el yugo del Rey George que David hubiese jurado no tenía corazón también. No quería imaginar cómo había sido la vida de la reina en ese aspecto.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar cómo su corazón se estrujó al verla tan indefensa y pequeña sobre esa camilla donde estaba amarrada y había sido torturada. Recordaba que Snow le dijo que no podían dejarla ahí y tenía mucha razón porque Azul después les explicó que la tortura a la que había sido sometida estuvo a nada de matarla.

La aferró más a su cuerpo estrechándola entre sus brazos ante sus pensamientos. Recordaba cómo se apresuró a quitar todos los amarres que la tenían sometida y lo mucho que se sorprendió al levantarla en brazos completamente desmayada, en ese entonces recordaba que pesaba poco y frunció el ceño al pensar que en esta ocasión que pudo levantará nuevamente en brazos pesaba menos.

Ahora entendía por qué se había apresurado tanto en defenderla y no había podido contenerse de reclamarla, porque era la única forma en que podía protegerla y cuidar de ella sin que nadie se interpusiera y a pesar de saber que estaba metido en un lío por eso, de momento solo quería pensar en Regina y su bienestar, después podría preocuparse por lo demás

\- Yo voy a cuidar de ti - susurró dejando otro beso en su cabeza - Me encargare que nunca nadie vuelva a hacerte daño - y por fin se permitió a sí mismo descansar.

* * *

Fuera del barco Pan estaba de cuclillas sobre uno de los barandales observando hacia donde la habitación del Capitán estaba mientras su sombra rondaba por los aires.

Su plan había funcionado a medias. Estaba satisfecho por un lado de saber que un alfa había reclamado a la reina porque le gustara o no, ahora le pertenecía a ese alfa y tenía que someterse a él.

Sin embargo le decepcionaba saber que precisamente el príncipe había ganado, de haber sido el pirata quien estuviera con ella habría sido divertido ver cómo la convertía prácticamente en su esclava, después de todo como omega no tenía derecho a opinar si su alfa no se lo permitía.

Si hubiese sido la salvadora habría sido divertido también, la rubia no sabía ser un alfa ni la reina una omega, lo más seguro es que Regina terminara muerta, aunque si las cosas salían bien entre ellas posiblemente esa hubiese sido la salida más fácil.

Como fuera, la vida de Regina estaba completamente arruinada ahora y la pequeña revoltosa engreída no podría impedir que se saliera con la suya. La ventaja de que hubiese sido David quien la reclamara era que el buen corazón del príncipe jamás dejaría que ella se expusiera al peligro, la iba a sobreproteger y eso implicaba que no le permitiría acercara a él.

Además no era un alfa cualquiera, era uno que tenía una pareja que de seguro no estaría contenta y no cedería tan fácil a la nueva condición entre su alfa y la omega por lo que todo se complicaría de una manera interesante. Quién sabe, tal vez Regina terminaría muerta después de todo.

De momento estaría ahí encerrada por dos días más y si en ese tiempo la inútil de Emma no lograba descifrar el mapa tendría todo a su favor para que Henry le entregara su corazón por él mismo y sin que nadie se interpusiera.


	3. Chapter 3

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

No puedo dejar de agradecerles a todos por los increíbles comentarios que me dejan. Créanme que me encanta leerlos, siempre y me hace feliz hacerlo, mucho.

Espero que el capítulo les guste.

Agradecimientos a mi querida **Autumnevil5** :)

* * *

Despertó de pronto al sentir el cuerpo enseguida de él ardiendo. Volteó a un lado y ahí estaba ella. La reina estaba dormida pero su temperatura corporal había subido de nuevo, respiraba agitada, tenía su ceño levemente fruncido y la boca entreabierta

\- Regina… - susurró intentando despertarla, no quería simplemente comenzar a tocarla sin que estuviera al menos consciente. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder, muy pegada a él y su olor era fuerte, penetrante y era sumamente delicioso para el alfa.

Un poco inseguro llevó su mano a su bello rostro y acarició su mejilla. Su piel era tan suave, tersa y ardiente a la vez, parecía un sueño estar así con ella. Tragó pesado asimilando que jamás se le hubiese ocurrido llegar a tanto con la reina y esperaba que cuando comenzara a ser más ella no estuviera furiosa con él por lo que había pasado… por lo que estaba pasando

\- Hey - intentó de nuevo esperando que al fin abriera sus ojos. Como respuesta Regina dejó escapar un pequeño gemido que era prácticamente un lloriqueo apenas perceptible.

Estaba a punto de sacudirla ligeramente cuando la omega abrió sus ojos desenfocados pero claramente nublados de placer y llenos de lágrimas. Suspiró entre aliviado que ya hubiese despertado y un poco apesadumbrado de que Regina no pudiera salir aún de ese estado

\- Ven aquí - dijo con el afán de tranquilizarla, la abrazó contra él y comenzó a acariciar su espalda mientras ella respiraba contra su cuello y comenzó a besarle de pronto ahí mandando agradables sensaciones a todo su cuerpo. Deslizó su mano por entre las nalgas de la reina y bajó más acariciando todo a su paso sintiendo de pronto la humedad entre sus piernas. Ella gimió cuando alcanzó su entrada posterior que estaba mojada de su esencia y jadeo entrecortadamente al momento que apenas tocó sus pliegues.

No pudo evitar comenzar a mover sus caderas contra él y esa mano que le acariciaba tiernamente y que ahora apenas tocaba su excesivamente húmeda intimidad, le estaban matando de anticipación, necesitaba con urgencia de David.

Fue ella quien le urgió al príncipe a colocarse sobre su cuerpo sorprendiendo al alfa un poco, quien no perdió tiempo al tenerla bajo él y empezó a besar entre sus pechos, la reina se abrazó a su cabeza moviendo sus caderas contra su fuerte y varonil cuerpo. Aferró el cabello de David entre sus dedos y lo guió hacia su pezón derecho e inmediatamente sintió como la boca del alfa se prendía de su ya endurecida protuberancia que demandaba por atención y comenzó a succionar deliciosamente haciéndola gemir.

Era un poco más consciente de todo lo que sucedía y podía sentir claramente que su esencia resbalaba en abundancia de su intimidad y muy seguramente caía en la cama. Sentía su sexo palpitante y ardiendo, alzó más sus caderas buscando fricción en su necesitado clítoris con la piel del hombre sobre ella.

Cambió sus atenciones hacia el otro pezón y con su mano izquierda tomó el que acababa de soltar y lo estrujó levemente entre sus dedos, jalaba un poco haciendo sisear a Regina por la sensación. Era el punto exacto entre placentero y un poco rudo el trato que en ese momento le daba, algo que a la reina le encantaba

\- Ahh - gimió levemente - Encantador… - susurró con un tono de voz completamente erótico que amenazaba con enloquecer a David. Volvió a colocar sus manos sobre su cabeza y comenzó a empujarlo hacia abajo.

Oh por Dios, David tragó pesado al sentir la demanda de la omega. Quería que fuera al sur de su cuerpo, se retorcía deliciosamente bajo él, soltaba unos pequeños gemidos y jadeos que le encendían sin mencionar lo bien que olía y ahora estaba demandante, casi exigiendo que llevara su boca a su intimidad, todo eso era algo que lo tenía ya durísimo y mentiría si dijera que por poco se viene al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Regina.

Hasta ese momento no lo había intentado porque no estaba seguro de que fuera lo correcto. Sí, estaba tenía sexo con ella, algo que sonaba inimaginable para dos personas como ellos pero había algo que le frenaba a dejarse ir completamente con ella. Posiblemente fuera por la responsabilidad que sentía ahora que era su omega, no quería besarla a pesar de que se moría por hacerlo y no había querido tampoco darle placer con su boca por lo íntimo que eso pudiera ser.

De seguro Regina lo iba a querer encender en una bola de fuego cuando fuera consciente de lo que había sucedido pero David pensaba que sería más lógico que entendiera que todo lo que hizo fue por su bien, pero darle placer con su boca y besarla quizá era algo más invasivo y podría resultar incomprensible para la reina.

Un poco desesperado por brindarle lo que necesitaba llevo una de sus manos a su intimidad y acarició sus pliegues tiernamente y todo de ella viendo como se entrecerraban sus bellos ojos y se mordía su labio inferior. Se relamió los labios instintivamente y llevando sus dedos a su pequeño botón de placer empezó a trazar pequeños círculos sobre el mismo

\- ¡Ohhh… mmhh, sí! - gimió la reina de forma audible y se retorció bajo ese toque que provocaba un placer inmenso en su cuerpo. Estaba segura que podía llegar al orgasmo con esos suaves pero firmes movimientos en su clítoris. Comenzó a jadear sin descanso saboreando el momento de la cúspide de su placer que sentía acercarse cada vez más y más, haciendo que su cuerpo temblara por completo.

Desesperada elevó más su cadera, abrió un poco más sus piernas y las dobló dejando todo de ella más a disposición de la alfa quien aumentó la estimulación en su pequeño botón de placer y empezó a besar su torso específicamente bajo sus senos. Besaba y lamía de pronto y chupaba levemente su piel aumentando las sensaciones en su cuerpo

\- David… - logró articular con la voz estrangulada y de pronto se arqueó levemente sobre la cama cuando alcanzó un delicioso orgasmo. No había sido propiamente potente pero fue extremadamente placentero y le dejaba una sensación muy agradable y relajante para el estado en el que se encontraba.

El príncipe se colocó entre sus piernas, las tomó y las llevó a sus propios hombros, estiró sus propias piernas hacia atrás obligando a que las caderas de Regina se elevar sobre la cama mientras él se apoyaba con sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la omega, de tal forma que estaba suspendido sobre ella, con sus tobillos en sus hombros y podía ver su hermoso rostro. A decir verdad le sorprendía la flexibilidad de la omega pero sobretodo lo agradecía enormemente porque esa posición era en particular especial.

La reina le miró fijamente y asintió con lentitud como dándole permiso de tomarla. El príncipe movió su mano derecha para colocar la punta de su hinchado miembro en su empapada entrada y empujó lo suficiente para meter la cabeza de su pulsante erección haciéndole contener el aliento a ambos.

Regresó su mano a su posición inicial para seguirse introduciendo en ella, cerró sus ojos momentáneamente saboreando la sensación de esa estrechez que se amoldaba perfectamente a su miembro y que le quemaba por lo ardiente que estaba. Abrió sus ojos y ella tenía los suyos cerrados fuertemente, se mordía el labio inferior y su ceño estaba fruncido, además estaba divinamente sonrojada

\- ¡Ohhh! - jadeó él mismo al sentir su cuerpo vibrar cuando al fin estuvo por completo dentro y la vio entreabrir su boca, echar su cabeza un poco hacia atrás y llevar sus delicadas manos a sus muñecas para sostenerse de ahí, la sintió acomodarse levemente bajo él y tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para esperar un poco a que amoldara a su tamaño y tomará una posición más cómoda si es que era posible

\- Muévete, David - demandó e inmediatamente las caderas del príncipe comenzaron a moverse sin hacerla esperar, haciendo que su miembro se deslizara dentro y fuera de ella y Regina no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir ahogadamente por la exquisita sensación. El ángulo de la penetración hacía que el alfa llegara más profundo dentro de ella y la curvatura de sus caderas lograban masajear ese punto especial dentro de ella con precisión - ¡Mmmhhn! - gimió más alto cuando el príncipe aumentó un poco la velocidad y cuando menos pensó estaba a punto de alcanzar otro orgasmo.

Abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida porque era demasiado pronto y tardó un poco en enfocar su mirada en la de él, esos bellos ojos azules le miraban atentos y consternados y le gustaba, esa atención le fascinaba a la omega en ella que aún le dominaba la razón

\- Estoy… p-por venirme - jadeó sintiendo como sus paredes se apretaban de pronto sobre la erección del alfa dificultando apenas el movimiento y era sumamente placentero

\- No te contengas… déjate ir - habló el príncipe entrecortadamente. Había algo poderoso en las palabras de la omega, cada que le hablaba le impulsaba a darle más, a satisfacerla más y era todo lo que quería David quería en esos momentos

\- ¡oh,oh...oh, Dios! - lloriqueó la reina y apretó el agarre que tenía en las muñecas del príncipe mientras todo su cuerpo se tensaba y temblaba de exquisito placer. Ese orgasmo había sido más potente y sentía su cabeza un poco embotada, podía sentir que su sexo se apretaba fuertemente en el miembro de David y de pronto un pulgar le acariciaba el rostro. Abrió sus ojos que había cerrado con fuerza al sentir esa deliciosa explosión y miró de nuevo al príncipe quien le sonreía levemente y no pudo evitar sonreírle igual.

Aún su sexo se seguía apretando intermitentemente sobre la ardiente erección que tenía dentro cuando comenzó a deslizarse de nuevo a un ritmo cadencioso haciéndola retorcer al instante. Se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo ese nudo en su estómago que anunciaba que su orgasmo comenzaba a formarse de nuevo y entonces fue consciente que la posición que David había elegido era una que podía llevarla al orgasmo varias veces y con rapidez antes de que él se viniera.

Subió su mano derecha por el brazo del príncipe y de pronto él siseo apretando los dientes asustándola un poco. Se dio cuenta que tenía una herida en ese punto que había tocado

\- E-Estoy bien - dijo David, le ardió un poco cuando Regina tocó la herida que Hook había causado en su brazo que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibida para ambos

\- ¡Ah, ah, mmhh Daaavid! - gimió la reina cuando el príncipe aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones de nuevo - M-Más fuerte, alfa - la omega quería que fuera todo más intenso porque necesitaba que él se viniera, necesitaba que la anudara de nuevo

\- Aún no - gimió el príncipe pero aun así su voz sonó autoritaria para la omega que soltó pequeños quejidos claramente inconformes haciendo sonreír de lado a David.

Regina definitivamente era una omega distinta, posiblemente se debía a la manera en la que fue educada y como había sido su vida, era demandante, no le importaba decirle lo que quería y necesitaba, así como tampoco se limitaba de hacerle ver que sus elecciones no eran de su agrado. Era un comportamiento típico de la reina y eso lejos de molestar al alfa le estaba fascinando

\- Eso es… - siseó el alfa con deseo - Vente una vez más, mi preciosa omega - demandó cuando empezó a sentir de nuevo esas suaves y ardientes paredes que penetraba apretarse de pronto sobre él en espasmos deliciosos que le incitaban a alcanzar el orgasmo junto con ella pero todavía no quería. Quería que alcanzara ese orgasmo y después llevarla a otro junto con él.

Podía ver que Regina seguía cansada, estaba seguro que solo habían pasado un par de horas y el descanso no había sido suficiente para él muchísimo menos para ella por lo que se estaba esmerando en calmar la necesidad en la reina para que pudiera descansar de nuevo

\- ¡ohh Dios! - gimió cuando la bellísima mujer bajo él se venía una vez más frente a sus ojos y sobre su miembro, era un espectáculo maravilloso.

La omega gritó al llegar de nuevo y luchaba por aliento mientras pequeños sollozos abandonaban sus labios. Sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente al sentirla apretar fuertemente su miembro dentro de ella como no queriendo dejarle ir amenazando con llevarle directo al orgasmo

\- Necesito sentirte David… - gimió débilmente mientras su mano temblorosa a causa del reciente orgasmo alcanzaba la mejilla del príncipe. Se sentía exhausta y quería dormir pero aparentemente para su cuerpo aún no era suficiente - ¡Mmhg! - gimió cuando el príncipe se movió de nuevo, la sensación era electrizante porque aun habían remanentes de su reciente orgasmo y era como si su cuerpo sufriera pequeñas oleadas de placer que inundaban todo su cuerpo trayendo esa agradable y reconfortante sensación que tanto necesitaba. Esa que no quería que acabara nunca.

Estaba por pedirle de nuevo que fuera más fuerte y rápido pero David comenzó a arremeter contra ella, con fuerza y rudeza, se introducía hasta el final en ella y empujaba más. Llegaba tan profundo que lo único que la omega podía hacer era lloriquear con abandono de puro placer enardeciendo al alfa.

Subió ambas manos para acariciar el cuello del príncipe que tenía una expresión concentrada mientras se empujaba con desespero dentro de ella, su frente estaba sudorosa y todo su fuerte y varonil cuerpo también. Pronto comenzó a sentir que la base de ese miembro que le penetraba crecía y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios en anticipación de quedar unida a él. Sentía sus piernas un poco adormecidas por la posición pero poco le importaba en esos momentos

\- V-Vente David - le pidió en un jadeo necesitado - No me hagas esperar más por ti - lloriqueó cuando el príncipe flexionó levemente sus caderas golpeando con más intensidad ese punto especial dentro de ella, se retorció bajo él y la mandó al orgasmo en ese instante haciéndole lanzar un grito fuerte, sintió como el nudo del alfa era forzado dentro de ella y terminaba de expandirse al tiempo que David soltaba un gruñido de satisfacción mientras se vaciaba dentro de su interior, haciéndola lloriquear más.

Gruñía con los dientes apretados conforme se derramaba dentro de Regina y le sentía convulsionar en su miembro ayudándole a llenarla con su esencia. La omega luchaba por aliento y su respiración era extremadamente agitada. Bajó sus piernas de sus hombros y ella se quejó levemente estirándose a lo largo de la cama.

David dobló sus propios brazos para apoyarse en la cama y poderla acariciar mejor. Pasó su mano tiernamente por su frente sudorosa y se quedó así, solo viéndola y acariciando su bello rostro hasta que Regina se quedó profundamente dormida. Al paso de algunos minutos su nudo bajó lo suficiente para poder salir de ella y se recostó a su lado, no sin antes dejar un beso largo en su frente.

* * *

La siguiente vez que despertó Regina estaba un poco alejada de él y le daba la espalda. Podía escucharla gemir desesperada y lloriquear no precisamente de placer. Tomó aire y se alzó un poco poniéndose de lado tras ella

\- Aquí estoy - susurró en su oído y ella sollozó un poco como con frustración - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó consternado al sentir el estado de estrés de la omega

\- N-no puedo - sorbió su nariz - Es demasiado y… y no pudo hacer que pare - sollozó de nuevo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que la reina tenía ambas manos entre sus propias piernas seguramente intentando darse placer. Besó su hombro y pudo sentir la elevada temperatura de su cuerpo en sus labios

\- No puedes hacer que pare - su voz se escuchaba ronca - Habrá veces que prefieras tu toque sobre el mío y viceversa - intentó explicar

\- Sé que estoy cerca pero no puedo llegar… no logro hacerme llegar - habló con desespero en su voz

\- Es porque necesitas de mí - tragó pesado al decirlo, aparentemente Regina era un poco más consciente de su realidad y temía que le rechazara

\- Entonces hazlo tú - pidió - Por favor… - sollozó y de inmediato las manos del alfa estuvieron sobre ella brindándole confort. Cerró sus ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos cuando la mano izquierda del príncipe pasó por debajo de cuerpo alcanzando su seno derecho y su mano derecha se metía entre sus piernas alcanzando su sexo empapado y palpitante - Ahh… David - gimió su nombre con gusto al sentirlo tocarle con precisión en su necesitado clítoris, abrió sus piernas dándole mejor acceso a su intimidad y esa mano comenzó a acariciar todo de ella - Ssssiii - siseó de deseo. Sus caricias eran maravillosas y eran justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos y no le importaba nada más que el placer que su alfa le daba.

Llevó su mano derecha al cuello del alfa y le acarició mientras él empezó a repartir besos en su cuello, en su mandíbula y bajaba más para mordisquear levemente su clavícula. David era tan pasional, tan entregado y cuidadoso que sentía su corazón revolotear en su pecho de emoción.

Besó tras su oreja haciéndola gemir ahogadamente, era sumamente satisfactorio escuchar sus preciosos gemidos, jadeos y cuando lloriqueaba era la mejor de las sensaciones del mundo. Era simplemente perfecta y disfrutaba tanto que estuviera tan mojada, tan excitada y necesitada de él.

Metió dos de sus dedos, su estrecha intimidad apenas le permitió la intromisión y ella se removió un poco incómoda contra él. Soltó su seno y llevó su mano izquierda también a su intimidad para encargarse de su pequeño botón de placer y en un momento la tenía completamente abandonada al placer que le daba y exigiendo más, su cuerpo se movía al ritmo que sus dedos imponían como intentando tomar más de ellos dentro de su precioso cuerpo.

Besó su nuca y aspiró su aroma que le embriagaba y le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en su estómago. Era algo que hacía muchísimo tiempo no sentía, Regina despertaba algo más en él. Algo que era mucho más fuerte y poderoso que no alcanzaba a percibir qué era…

Tragó pesado y apretó sus dientes jadeando contra su nuca, seguramente era el vínculo que amenazaba con unirles por una eternidad y el alfa en él se enorgullecía del saber que la omega entre sus brazos, que en esos momentos se arqueaba contra su cuerpo alcanzado un orgasmo era de él… de él y de nadie más.

La ayudó a bajar de su orgasmo mientras acariciaba su vientre y besaba su hombro, la escuchaba jadear por aliento y cuando la sintió relajarse se levantó de la cama para buscar un poco de agua y comida.

Regresó y Regina estaba sentada en el centro de la cama como aguardando por él, le miraba atenta aunque un poco adormilada y cansada. Tomó el vaso y bebió un poco de agua pero no quiso comer nada, algo que frustró al alfa un poco, pero sabía que si todavía era mucho lo que el celo causaba en ella no querría comer nada, al menos agradecía que hubiese bebido un poco de agua

\- Quiero que me tomes de nuevo, David - le dijo. El príncipe sonrió de lado, su miembro ya estaba completamente duro después de olerla, tocarla, escucharla y hacerla alcanzar un orgasmo. Estaba más que listo para hacerlo.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló para que se recostara en la cama junto con ella, se colocó de nuevo de espaldas a él dándole a entender que quería que fuese en esa posición, algo que el alfa agradeció porque de esa forma podrían quedarse dormidos inmediatamente y todo sería más cómodo.

Asintió y tomó la posición tras ella, le urgió a llevar sus rodillas a su estómago para tener mejor acceso a su intimidad, acomodó su miembro en posición y comenzó a adentrarse en ella. Ambos gimieron ante la sensación, se estaba volviendo algo tan natural y tan placentero que David de pronto se olvidaba de su realidad y entonces se daba cuenta que seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La omega respiraba pesado y abrazaba una almohada mientras él acariciaba sus muslos

\- Sabes que me gusta escucharte - le dijo intentando apartar la almohada de ella, forcejearon levemente pero al fin Regina la soltó y el alfa se acercó a su cuello para olerla, se mordió el labio inferior y la sintió temblar ligeramente cuando comenzó a entrar y salir de ella.

Se empujaba contra su precioso cuerpo con cadencia y a un ritmo firme, pasó su brazo izquierdo tras ella y la abrazó contra él colocando su mano en su hombro derecho. Su mano derecha viajó de nueva cuenta al hinchado clítoris de la reina y comenzó a masajear con algo de fuerza logrando que el cuerpo de la omega vibrara contra el de él y arrancar un precioso lloriqueó de sus labios.

Impulsado por la reacción de Regina empezó a empujarse con fuerza, en esa posición no podía ir tan profundo por lo que debía cambiar un poco el ángulo de su propia posición para poder hacerlo y lograr meter su nudo

\- Avísame cuando estés cerca, belleza - pidió el alfa y la omega asintió entre sus lloriqueos que no habían cesado desde que comenzó a estimular su pequeño botón de placer. Sonrió y se excitó más, si era posible, cuando la vio empujar sus caderas contra él cada que entraba en ella como si estuviera buscando tomar más de él dentro de su cuerpo

\- Más… profundo, Daavid - gimió entrecortadamente la omega.

En respuesta el alfa tomó su nalga y la abrió para exponer más de su intimidad y tener mejor acceso desde el ángulo que penetraba. Sacó su mano de debajo de la omega y se apoyó con el antebrazo en la cama logrando imprimir más fuerza a sus penetraciones e ir más profundo.

El nuevo ritmo que tomó David le obligó a girar su cuerpo un poco hacia la cama y eso permitió que el príncipe pudiera enterrar su miembro por completo en ella, no dejó de estimular su clítoris y podía sentirla acercarse a su orgasmo. Movió un poco sus caderas cambiando el ángulo

\- ¡Aah! - gimió alto - Ahí… - susurró alzando su rostro que por la posición no podía ver pero con solo escucharla sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto - Ahí, David… ahí, por favor - se alzó un poco en sus brazos y sus paredes se apretaban sobre el miembro del alfa intermitentemente pero cuando lo hacían, lo hacían con excesiva fuerza y no podía evitar lloriquear porque golpeaba con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella y sus dedos masajeaban exquisitamente su clítoris - y-ya… - gimió tragando pesado - Estoy muy cerca -

\- Muy bien - le elogió David por haber hecho lo que había pedido - Dime qué quieres Regina - demandó con su voz de alfa, con esa voz que era una orden indiscutible para la omega

\- A ti… - jadeó con desespero y cerró sus puños en las sábanas empezando a sentir que su cuerpo se tensaba

\- Me tienes - gruñó el príncipe - Pero quiero que me di… - tragó pesado - digas exactamente lo que quieres de mí - su nudo comenzó a formarse y sabía que ambos estaban muy cerca pero quería escucharla pedirle que le anudara

\- ¡Que te vengas dentro de mí! - exclamó un poco desesperada y la escuchó sollozar levemente - Que me des t-tu nudo… p-por... ¡Mmhhaaahhh! - gritó al llegar al orgasmo y al sentir que el alfa empujó su nudo dentro de ella y quedó atrapado en su cuerpo.

Sollozó bajito en cuanto empezó a sentir su ardiente semilla llenarle y se retorció de puro placer a causa de ello y el orgasmo que azotaba su cuerpo. David no dejaba de estimular insistentemente su clítoris y entonces pasó lo que jamás había sucedido, un nuevo orgasmo atacó su cuerpo haciéndole abrir los ojos sorprendida y ningún sonido salió de su boca

\- Eso es - siseó con gusto el alfa al sentir el nuevo orgasmo de la reina. Feliz de haber hecho que se viniera una vez más, sacó su mano de entre las piernas apretadas de la omega - Eres tan buena - susurró David con cariño.

Se recostó de nuevo y envolvió a la omega con su brazo derecho en esa misma posición sintiendo aun las convulsiones de su delicioso sexo en su nudo y su miembro que de pronto dejaba escapar más de su semilla. Hasta que la escuchó respirar con tranquilidad y no supo en qué momento exacto se quedó dormido junto con ella.

* * *

David estaba seguro que fueron otras dos veces que había despertado durante la noche a causa del estrés y la temperatura de Regina que volvía a perturbar su calma y no le dejaba descansar como era debido, la reina no podía encontrar tranquilidad ni descanso hasta que tenía su nudo dentro de ella y el alfa gustoso concedía.

A pesar de poder conciliar el sueño se mantenía en un estado de vigilia constante que le permitía estar pendiente de ella. Se aseguró que la omega bebiera agua de nuevo y que accediera a comer aunque fuese un poco, no podía simplemente seguirla tomando de esa forma en la que ella misma demandaba sin que estuviera hidratada y con algo de energía.

Cuando la mañana comenzó a anunciarse despertó de nuevo con la reina sobre él, besando y acariciando su pecho, para ese momento la omega tenía muy en claro que la exigencia de su cuerpo era únicamente saciada por el alfa y le buscaba de inmediato.

David no perdió tiempo en hacer lo que le correspondía como el alfa de Regina.

* * *

Los héroes despertaron hacía un par de horas, no se levantaron junto con la mañana, se habían quedaron dormidos mucho más de lo necesario, seguramente porque todos lo necesitaban y ahora caminaban un poco apresurados por la jungla en espera de encontrar la costa y por consiguiente el barco

\- Hola, Emma - saludó de pronto el niño perdido - Veo que no has podido descifrar el mapa - rio casi diabólicamente poniéndoles a todos en alerta - ¿Qué clase de salvadora eres? - preguntó despectivamente

\- No lo escuches, Emma - dijo Snow muy cerca de ella - Solo lo dice para hacerte enojar - intentó calmar a su hija quien apretaba sus puños en un claro gesto de impotencia.

Pan miró a la princesa, podía notar su desespero ante la situación en que ella sola se había metido y le gustaba…

\- Te daré una pista - le dijo a Emma - Henry no está hacia el lado que vas - después vio a Snow y sonrió con maldad de nuevo - Solo espero no te arrepientas de lo que hiciste - le dijo y la princesa tragó pesado pero no dejó de apuntarle con su flecha - Porque si tu príncipe reclamó a Regina sabes perfectamente lo que eso significa - retrocedió de pronto - ¡Se están quedando sin tiempo! - exclamó divertido tanto para Snow como para Emma y así como llegó se fue corriendo

\- Bien… - dijo el pirata - Ustedes vayan por Henry yo seguiré el camino hacia el barco - propuso

\- Por supuesto que no - alegó Snow - No debemos separarnos. Suficiente con que David y Regina no estén con nosotros - intentaba como podía mantener la calma pero las palabras del niño perdido habían aumentado su angustia - Tengo que llegar a David antes que sea tarde… - dijo en un susurro siguiendo el camino que el alfa había estado marcando e increíblemente maldijo que Regina fuese una omega porque a causa de ello estaban en ese problema - ¿Emma? - preguntó cuando se dio cuenta que su hija no le seguía, estaba parada mirando hacia la nada

\- V-Voy - dijo comenzando a caminar. No tenía idea de cómo funcionaba eso de los alfas y los omegas pero por lo poco que entendía de los vínculos no podía evitar preocuparse de que la familia que acababa de encontrar se viera afectada a causa de ello y la actitud de la que se suponía que era su madre le confirmaba que no sería nada sencillo.

Por su lado Snow intentaba contener la angustia de pensar que podía haber sido la causante de que su marido en su condición de alfa se hubiese unido a la omega a consecuencia de su estado de celo. Muy en el fondo no se arrepentía porque había salvado a Emma pero le carcomía el pensamiento de que con ello se hubiese creado otro problema que no anticipó. Un problema en su relación con David...

¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos si David había reclamado a Regina?

* * *

Por varias horas durante ese día lo único audible en el barco del Capitán Hook fueron los gritos, gemidos y jadeos del príncipe encantador y la ex Reina Malvada.

El cuerpo de Regina seguía tan exigente como el día anterior, al menos David agradecía que la reina estuviera comiendo y durmiendo constantemente, eso parecía revitalizarla de cierta forma y a pesar de verse cansada no paraba. Le tranquilizaba que su temperatura ya no estuviera subiendo tanto y afortunadamente ya no alcanzaba ese punto donde se estresaba.

David también se sentía un poco agotado, a pesar de haber dormido un poco, en realidad esas horas no eran suficientes para toda la energía que estaban gastando, se estaba frustrando enormemente porque temía tanto no poderle seguir el ritmo a la omega y no poderla satisfacer como debía hacerlo.

Además la preocupación le comenzaba a invadir, poco a poco la reina comenzaba a dar más indicios de ser ella misma, sabía que no faltaba mucho para que ese momento llegara y no había forma de preparar a Regina para ese momento aunque David podía darse una idea de cómo reaccionaría.

Era casi de madrugada de nuevo cuando ambos totalmente exhaustos cayeron sobre la cama y al fin lograron quedarse completamente dormidos.

Por primera vez después de que Regina entrara en celo durmieron durante varias horas sin interrupciones.

* * *

Los héroes siguieron caminando y mientras lo hacían escucharon los árboles moverse anunciando la presencia de alguien y poniéndoles en alerta pero nunca vieron a nadie

\- De seguro es la sombra de Pan - murmuró el alfa

\- En verdad empiezo a creer que no estamos yendo a ningún lado - dijo Snow molesta - ¿Sigues oliendo a Regina? - le preguntó al pirata

\- Por supuesto amor - respondió con una sonrisa socarrona que irritaba a la beta.

Continuaron por algunos minutos más y de pronto se dieron cuenta que habían llegado al mismo lugar donde acamparon la noche anterior

\- Odio esta maldita isla - renegó la rubia.

Decidieron acampar de nuevo por la noche y antes de dormir Emma intentó descifrar el mapa una vez más sin éxito.

* * *

Entrada la mañana Regina despertó desorientada, se sentía acalorada, casi como sofocada, estaba un poco mareada y mientras intentaba despabilar su mente se enfocaba en reconocer el lugar donde estaba… El barco del pirata y específicamente sus habitaciones, no necesitaba un gran análisis para saber que era la cama de Hook porque el lugar se veía más elegante que todo lo demás que había visto del barco.

Intentó levantarse y todo su cuerpo protestó. Gimió mortificada al ser consciente que estaba desnuda y se espantó al darse cuenta que obviamente había tenido sexo, no tenía duda de ello porque inclusive su intimidad estaba adolorida y entonces lo recordó todo… Estaba en Neverland, la revelación que hizo Pan, era una omega, había entrado en celo y se había acostado con David. De entre todos los hombres con los que se pudo haber acostado había sido precisamente el príncipe encantador.

Espantada se paró de la cama que era un desastre, escuchó un ruido en el baño que seguramente era él. Apresurada se dirigió hacia su ropa que estaba en el suelo y maldijo al príncipe porque su brasier y su blusa interior estaban arruinados. Llevó una mano a su frente, estaba caliente pero no estaba ardiendo ni se sentía mal. Quiso invocar su magia para reparar su ropa y poderse vestir pero su magia no le respondió, frunció su ceño e intentó de nuevo pero nada pasó.

No tenía magia…

Escuchó que David se movía de nuevo dentro del baño y alcanzó la enorme camisa gris de él y se vistió con ella lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que le viera desnuda… al menos no de nuevo.

Y de pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque recordó a su pequeño príncipe y corrió hacia la puerta e intentó empujar el mueble que se interponía en su camino. Sollozó frustrada al ver que no podía moverlo lo suficiente y la desesperación la empezó a invadir. Empujó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió

\- Regina… no - escuchó la irritante voz del príncipe y volteó a verle furiosa

\- Tú no me dirás lo que debo hacer, encantador - habló molesta y le miró desafiante como siempre lo hacía, deteniendo inmediatamente el andar de David y entonces fue consciente que había sucedido algo más… Su firmeza y determinación flaqueaban al percibir el aroma, escuchar la voz y ver la figura imponente de… del alfa frente a ella.

Tragó pesado mientras llevaba una mano instintivamente a su cuello y sintió la herida ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y le miró entre sorprendida y horrorizada.

La había mordido, David había creado el vínculo con ella.

Abrió su boca incrédula al asimilar que ahora no solo se tenía que enfrentar a la cruel realidad de ser una omega, sino que... era una omega reclamada.


	4. Chapter 4

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Me da mucho gusto recibir mensajes respecto a lo que les está pareciendo la historia. Me gusta mucho leerlos y gracias por hacerme saber que les está gustando.

 **Rousequeen:** Respecto a tu pregunta. Un omega que ha sido reclamado por un alfa significa que está ahora incondicionalmente unido al alfa, lo que se está manejando como el vínculo. Los vínculos no dependen del amor, no cambian si no se aman, el efecto es el mismo. Supuestamente son inquebrantables a menos que el alfa así lo desee reclamando a otro omega, le guste o no al omega que tiene actualmente. Todo este tipo de elementos (los ciclos de celo, los vínculos, etc) son decisión del autor, en algunos fics podrás encontrar que el vínculo si se puede romper fácilmente y en otros que no los pueden romper de ninguna forma, etc.

Espero que le guste el capítulo, pronto pasarán los días de celo de Regina

Agradecimientos a **_autumnevil5_ **por su apoyo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - preguntó en un estado de completo shock. No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo - ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?! - reclamó furiosa cuando pudo recobrar un poco la compostura.

Llevó su mano izquierda a su estómago como reflejo, como si esa simple acción pudiera brindarle un poco de calma o le hiciera más fácil el trago amargo que no había forma que pudiera dirigir. Era la omega de David, por Dios

\- Regina, calma - habló el príncipe e intentó acercarse al comenzar a percibir el estrés de la reina

\- ¡No te acerques! - alzó su voz en cuanto vio sus intenciones y él se detuvo tan pronto ella lo pidió

\- Muy bien - habló el alfa levantando sus manos como en son de paz

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - preguntó con resentimiento y sintiéndose impotente porque era demasiado todo lo que estaba sucediendo y se sentía a un paso de quebrarse.

Henry estaba en peligro, había sido engañada por su propia madre durante toda su vida, le hizo creer que era algo que no era, hizo un trato con el Oscuro, con el maldito y vil ser que no descansó hasta hundirla en la oscuridad.

Era en realidad una omega... una omega y David, el Príncipe Encantador, el amor verdadero de la mujer que ayudó a arruinarle la vida le había reclamado. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía estar calmada?

\- En verdad lo lamento, Regina - dijo el príncipe - Pero estabas muy mal y necesitabas ayuda. Estabas en peligro - explicó.

Desde que tomó en sus brazos a la reina había estado temiendo por ese momento precisamente, sabía que cuando Regina fuera ella misma todo se volvería muy complicado. La reina no iba a aceptar de inmediato su condición bajo ninguna circunstancia, no iba a poder asimilar que David le hubiese ayudado y sabía perfectamente que todo empeoraba por haberla reclamado

\- Y por supuesto que el valiente y bondadoso príncipe alfa se iba a ofrecer para follar a la omega en celo - soltó irónica pero se percibía el rencor en su voz. Miraba al alfa como si quisiera atravesarlo - Me sorprendes, encantador - habló con aparente serenidad - No te importó para nada tu princesa cuando hacías todo ésto - soltó con saña recuperando brevemente su compostura.

David cerró sus ojos al escucharla y tomó aire profundo intentando calmarse. No quería hacer algo que llevara a la reina de nuevo a un estado de completo estrés y no quería que se sintiera acorralada tampoco, necesitaba ganarse la confianza de la omega, de SU omega aunque eso sonara casi imposible porque se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Regina, la ex Reina Malvada. Tenía que encontrar la forma de que eso, entre ellos, funcionara

\- Ella pensó que era lo mejor para ti - dijo con sinceridad abriendo sus ojos y mirándole fijamente. Podía ver la desesperación reflejada en esos preciosos ojos chocolate y le causaba una extraña sensación de angustia verla así

\- ¡Oh, pero por supuesto que Snow iba a decidir sobre mi vida sin consultarme como siempre! - exclamó alzando sus brazos y después llevando una mano a su propio cabello para aferrarlo y jalarlo un poco mientras la otra la colocaba en su cintura en un intento por retener sus emociones

\- Solo queríamos ayudarte - dijo firme y sin titubeo porque era la verdad y necesitaba que ella lo entendiera. La vio llevar sus manos a su rostro tapándolo y la escucho resoplar, después de unos segundos bajó sus manos y le miró con tal intensidad que David tuvo que tragar pesado. Le miraba desafiante y altiva

\- ¿Follarme fue su idea para ayudarme? - preguntó furiosa dejando al príncipe sin palabras - Tú y Snow no saben absolutamente nada. Solo son un par de héroes idiotas que creen que tienen la solución para todo pero lo único que saben hacer es empeorar las cosas - estaba muy enojada con él, con Pan, con Snow, con su madre, con el Oscuro y con ella misma - ¡Tú no sabes qué es lo mejor para mí! Lo único que necesito es llegar a Henry - empezó a sentir que se sofocaba más y su respiración se aceleró ligeramente, el aroma del alfa le inundaba de una forma en la que jamás lo había hecho el de ningún otro, era embriagante en todos los sentidos y eso la ponía en un estado de total alerta porque no podía permitirse a sí misma dejarse llevar.

Veía que el alfa estaba un poco molesto por lo que estaba sucediendo pero a ella poco le importaba, a pesar de que sentía una extraña sensación no podía quedarse de brazos a cruzados a resolver esa situación con él, su hijo necesitaba su ayuda.

Le dio la espalda a David de nuevo y siguió con su labor de empujar el mueble, algo que el príncipe no apreció en lo absoluto

\- Regina… - la voz del alfa se escuchó como en advertencia pero la omega decidió seguir ignorándolo y continuó, el mueble se movió un poco y el príncipe podía sentir que su paciencia se agotaba, respiraba más pronunciado evidenciando su molestia. La reina logró moverlo un poco más y eso fue todo lo que David necesitó.

Caminó hasta ella y puso una mano sobre la puerta empujando para llamar la atención de Regina

\- Deja de hacer eso - le pidió clavando su mirada en ella, se escuchaba molesto

\- Apártate - dijo la reina entre dientes, tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas porque quería correr hasta su hijo - Necesito salvar a Henry - su voz se escuchó extremadamente angustiada y desesperada

\- Emma y Snow están en eso - le recordó suavizando un poco su expresión - Tú tienes que esperar un poco más -

\- ¡No tengo por qué esperar nada! - le empujó con todas sus fuerzas y el alfa ni siquiera se movió un poco, solo cerró sus ojos - ¡Abre la maldita puerta, encantador! - le exigió en un tono de voz más alto mientras le empujaba de nuevo sin éxito

\- No - dijo David firme y respirando profundo - No puedes salir aún, estás en celo. No puedes ayudar a Henry así -

\- Sí puedo - dijo con impotencia, no sabía por qué pero sentía algo extraño en su estómago, como un nudo de angustia cada que David le hablaba así, tan molesto, casi enojado. Llevó su mano izquierda a su frente al sentir que se acaloraba y comprobó que su temperatura estaba subiendo de nuevo

\- Necesito que comprendas y aceptes lo que está sucediendo - le dijo observándola detenidamente solo para comprobar que estaba bien - Eres una omega, estás en celo y por el momento no puedes ayudar a Henry así - intentó una vez más convencerla

\- Estás muy mal si piensas que me voy a quedar aquí encerrada contigo mientras mi hijo está en peligro solo porque me mordiste - exclamó molesta, no podía pedirle que no hiciera nada. No tenía ningún derecho

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - le preguntó David recargándose con una sola mano en la puerta y la otra en su cintura y girando su cuerpo hacia ella - ¿Vas a correr tras Pan por todo Neverland y cuando las ganas regresen te harás un ovillo en el suelo mientras intentas ver si puedes sobrellevar el celo? - su tono de voz se escuchó burlesco, algo que no fue completamente voluntario pero el príncipe se arrepintió inmediatamente al ver la expresión dolida en ese bello rostro

\- Regina… - dijo soltando un largo suspiro cansino porque sentía que la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos. Llevó la mano en su cintura a su rostro para frotarlo un poco en frustración.

Estaba sorprendida que las palabras que había escuchado de la boca del príncipe le hubiesen dolido. No solo por lo que había dicho literalmente, por todo lo que eso implicaba sino también porque ahora sí estaba segura que David estaba enojado con ella

\- Yo no te dije que te quedaras sin hacer nada cuando tu mujer y tu hija cayeron en el portal - dijo mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía tan impotente, tan cansada y tan angustiada que por momentos pensaba que no podía más - No te estoy pidiendo que me ayudes… solo que te apartes de mi camino, encantador. Déjame salvar a mi hijo - luchaba porque la voz no se le quebrara y por no derramar las lágrimas que se agolpaban en su ojos.

Cerró sus ojos y frunció su ceño intentando calmarse. Ella tenía toda, absolutamente toda la razón, por las circunstancias que hubiesen sido Regina terminó ayudándole, e inclusive arriesgó su vida, para que su esposa y su hija volvieran a él del Bosque Encantado y no es que de ninguna manera necesitara regresar el favor, pero la reina tenía que entender que lo que él hacía era una forma de ayudarle, tanto a ella como a Henry

\- Henry es mi nieto, también estoy preocupado por él y por supuesto que estamos juntos en ésto de salvarlo - dijo - Pero te está pasando algo que te impide en estos momentos salir a ayudarle. No tienes magia - puntualizó alzando su mirada al techo y soltando un resoplido. No quería pelear con ella, quería evitarlo a toda costa

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó ligeramente sorprendida de que lo hubiese notado.

Al escuchar su pregunta David volteó a verla y Regina estaba casi segura que su corazón se había detenido un segundo porque era tanta la intensidad con la que esos ojos azules le miraban que causaban estragos en ella y en ese momento pudo percibir que la cercanía y la calma del alfa le brindaban cierta sensación de bienestar, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada para nada

\- Porque de tenerla ya no estarías aquí conmigo y con seguridad no llevarías puesta mi camisa - le sonrió levemente y con un poco de ironía.

La miró un poco, no podía negar que era bellísima y podía sentir claramente que le gustaba la actitud de la reina. En otras circunstancias como alfa, habría intentado doblegar a la omega y no le permitiría hablarle del modo en que Regina lo hacía, pero ella tenía algo distinto, algo que a su alfa le encantaba y David no quería de ninguna forma reprimirla ni doblegarla. Jamás se atrevería a hacerle algo así.

No estaban precisamente pegados pero tenía al príncipe, completamente desnudo, muy cerca de ella. Tragó pesado sin poderlo evitar, David en verdad era… muy, muy apuesto, sus pectorales y su abdomen estaban bien definidos, sus brazos… Oh por Dios, se detuvo a sí misma de mirar más abajo y se sonrojó en cuanto fue consciente que ese hombre ya le había abrazado, que había besado partes de su cuerpo, que ella había besado partes de ese cuerpo tan varonil y habían tenido sexo, mucho para ser exactos. No era muy preciso lo que recordaba pero su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente al pensarle, cerca y… dentro.

Regina empezó a sentir esa extraña sensación en su vientre de nuevo, como si sus entrañas comenzaran a quemarse e iba subiendo poco a poco en intensidad, abrió su boca ligeramente mientras su respiración se agitaba, la cercanía de David estaba empeorando su estado

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el alfa consternado al ver que la reina apretaba sus ojos y fruncía su ceño como si estuviera intentando soportar lo que muy seguramente sentía, pero desafortunadamente su pregunta sólo irritó a Regina

\- Aléjate - le pidió abrazándose a sí misma y pegándose al mueble. Podía sentir que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos aventarse a los brazos de David y eso no podía ser. Todo estaba muy mal

\- Necesitas de mi ayuda - habló calmado para no alterarla y casi con temor de ser rechazado por la omega

\- No. No te necesito. Voy a estar bien - dijo con los dientes apretados, sentía sus mejillas arder y el aire comenzaba a faltarle

\- Regina… no seas tan terca - dijo el príncipe como queriendo que aceptara lo que ya sabía, que sería doloroso luchar contra lo que estaba sintiendo y tarde que temprano acabarían teniendo sexo de nuevo

\- No voy a brincar a tus brazos, encantador - se tuvo que morder el labio inferior para no gemir frente a él. Sintió la mirada pesada del alfa sobre ella pero no voltearía a verle porque estaba segura que si lo hacía no podría resistirse a él, olía maravilloso y ella lo quería, tanto que su sexo comenzaba a palpitar de ardiente necesidad y deseo, quería tenerlo, moría por tenerlo

\- ¡Bien! - respondió con un poco de fastidio después de unos segundos - Haz lo que quieras, solo no salgas de aquí - se apartó de ella y caminó hacia la cama entre molesto y dolido. Su omega lo estaba rechazando.

Buscó en los cajones cercanos, sacó un juego limpio de sábanas y comenzó a cambiar las de la cama que eran un completo desastre. Mientras lo hacía miraba de reojo como la reina se mordía el labio inferior, con los ojos apretados y colocaba sus brazos alrededor de sí misma por sobre su vientre.

Maldijo internamente que fuera tan terca porque era obvio que estaba comenzando a sufrir pero iba a cumplir con su palabra de no acercarse mientras ella no se lo permitiera. Era parte del aprendizaje de Regina como omega y aunque él fuera su alfa estaba dispuesto a respetar sus deseos.

Se sentó en la cama frente a ella y la vio empujar el mueble una vez más. Sus preciosas piernas le temblaban ligeramente al igual que sus brazos pero aun así intentaba salir del camarote

\- Basta ya, Regina - le molestaba ver que intentara irse, no porque quisiera tenerla como prisionera, sino que su instinto de alfa no podía permitir que su omega en estado de celo saliera de ese ambiente seguro que había conseguido

\- No porque me hayas follado y mordido tengo que hacer lo que tú quieras - respondió enojada. Todo se estaba volviendo insoportable de nuevo, sus pezones estaban duros, el roce de la tela de la camisa con su piel era irritante y le molestaba en exceso pero por nada se la quitaría, no frente a él.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida cuando empezó a sentir que su esencia comenzaba a brotar de su intimidad, como clara evidencia de su excitación. Apretó sus muslos y se recargó en la puerta luchando por no ceder al deseo y las ganas que sentía

\- No se trata de eso - dijo frustrado, le enojaba que pensara que quería doblegarla y que se sometiera a él

\- ¿Entonces qué es? - preguntó con resentimiento y un poco de angustia - No tenías que haberme puesto ni una sola mano encima, mucho menos reclamarme - se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar un sollozo al decir eso, por primera vez lo había dicho tal cual era. David la había reclamado como su omega - Te aprovechaste de mí - dijo solo con el afán de lastimar al alfa porque sabía perfectamente que eso era mentira, que ella lo había deseado, que ella había querido que eso sucediera y temía porque lo seguía deseando

\- No seas injusta - dijo David mirándola fijamente desde su posición en la cama, se frenaba a sí mismo de correr hasta ella para atenderla antes de que todo se volviera insoportable, doloroso e intenso. Podía oler su excitación y su propia erección comenzaba a despertar - Estabas en peligro, Hook quería… llegar a ti - se dio cuenta que al hablar del pirata y sus intenciones con su ahora omega sentía un instinto posesivo y territorial que jamás había experimentado.

La omega solo le miraba como con resentimiento pero aparentemente después de escucharle se quedó sin argumentos, por lo que David intuyó entendía que verdaderamente estuvo en peligro y que la idea de que fuera Hook, y no él, quien la hubiese tomado y reclamado no le agradaba para nada y eso lo hacía sentir tan bien y orgulloso

\- Me pediste que te tomara. Tú también lo querías como yo y también lamento informarte que me provocaste para reclamarte - David sentía un nudo en su garganta al hablar, Regina era su omega y que le hablara de esa forma le lastimaba de cierto modo - Así como tú no pudiste evitar pedírmelo yo no pude evitar hacerlo - sabía que era culpable de crear el vínculo pero también era verdad que la reina se lo había pedido en dos ocasiones y la segunda había sido muy explícita

\- Pero te pudiste haber negado - insistió ella intentando aguantar las ganas que le urgían por dentro de estar cerca de él y tratando de evitar que su orgullo se doblegara

\- Por el estado en el que estabas hubieras muerto si no te hubiera tomado - estaba siendo muy directo y la desesperación le estaba ganando - Pan se aseguró que entraras en celo de una forma muy abrupta por primera vez. Lo más seguro es que el vínculo haya ayudado a que aguantaras todo y no murieras en el proceso - la verdad es que no quería ser duro con ella pero sentía que era necesario porque la reina se estaba resistiendo demasiado a aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo.

La reina sollozó, sus piernas comenzaron a perder fuerza y se dobló un poco recargándose en el mueble, la camisa gris se levantó dejando sus muslos al descubierto y David pudo ver claramente que la esencia de Regina se esparcía por sus muslos internos, los cuales tenía exageradamente apretados seguramente buscando un poco de alivio.

Y el olor de la omega, su exquisito y fuerte aroma que prácticamente le intoxicaba le urgía a tomarla, a hacerla suya y reclamarla una vez más.

Frenó su propio instinto de alfa de abalanzarse sobre ella y sin decir más se levantó de la cama y entró al baño cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él. Le era imposible soportar ver a Regina sufrir y olerla pero no quería tocarla en contra de su voluntad. Esperaba poder aguantar porque le irritaba el pensamiento de dejarla sola en ese estado.

Se debatía porque no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiera, pero tampoco se podía permitir dejarla sufrir. Comenzó a pasearse en el reducido espacio como animal enjaulado intentando aguantar. Golpeó la puerta con frustración con sus puños y lanzó un pequeño grito de rabia por entre sus dientes apretados.

Regina comenzó a llorar cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse porque necesitaba de él y que David se fuera de ese modo dejándola en ese estado le hacía sentir abandonada. Limpió sus lágrimas con la tela de la camisa mientras maldecía ser una omega y el maldito vínculo que la volvía dependiente del príncipe.

Sus propios intentos por calmarse eran en vano, sabía que de nada serviría que se tocara ella misma. Desesperada se quitó la camisa porque ya no aguantaba el roce de la tela contra su piel y esta vez afortunadamente fue capaz de hacerlo por sí misma.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos, el dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable y se sentía toda mojada, su cuerpo estaba lubricando en exceso su intimidad así como sus muslos internos y le costaba trabajo procesar que esa era su naturaleza y que debía aceptarlo.

Para ella el sexo siempre había sido un arma, no una necesidad. En algún tiempo de su vida fue un castigo, el peor de todo y solo cuando pudo tomar las riendas de su propia vida lo encontró placentero, pero solo lo hacía cuando ella quería y ahora eso que estaba sucediendo no era su elección, ella no podía quería sexo en esos momentos, su pequeño príncipe estaba en peligro y tenía que salvarlo.

Empezó a jadear sin poderlo evitar, tragó pesado mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su vientre al tiempo que escuchaba un golpe en la puerta de nuevo y podía sentir que ella misma llamaba al alfa, su cuerpo pedía a gritos por él, quería a David y a nadie más en esos momentos. Lo necesitaba.

La angustia comenzó a invadirla al ser consciente de ello y empezó a entrar en ese mismo estado de estrés, dolor y desespero que estuvo al principio, solo que el dolor era distinto, era como si penetrara su alma y Regina sabía que no sería capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Snow, Emma y Hook caminaban apresurados por la selva nuevamente, la princesa había incrustado algunas flechas con el fin de asegurarse identificaran los lugares por los que ya habían pasado y no perder el rumbo de vuelta.

Esa mañana ella y Emma discutieron porque el tiempo estaba pasando, el mapa no había sido descifrado y cada segundo era una posibilidad de perder a Henry, Snow convenció una vez más a su hija de que necesitaban encontrar a David y a Regina. La preocupación era doble, por un lado su nieto, tenían que rescatarlo y esperaba que en verdad la reina pudiera hacer algo y por otro la angustia de pensar que su marido hubiese reclamado a la omega.

Siguió andando mucho más nerviosa que el día anterior, necesitaba llegar ya. De pronto Hook corrió dejando a la alfa y la beta atrás quienes de inmediato le siguieron.

* * *

Respiraba rápido y pesado mientras lloraba, su vista era un poco desenfocada pero no había perdido la lucidez, era completamente consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero al mismo tiempo las sensaciones la sobrepasaba. Tanto que eso provocó que comenzara a asustarse, a sentirse mal física y emocionalmente porque ese sentimiento de abandono por parte de David le dolía, le causaba una opresión en el pecho que no le permitirá respirar, era como si ella no le importara para nada y eso le lastimaba mucho.

Sollozó y en su desespero hizo lo jamás pensó que llegaría a hacer

\- D-David - gimió débilmente y temerosa de que él no acudiera a su llamado.

Su cuerpo era sacudido por el llanto, fue algo inevitable llamarle, era consciente que se encontraba muy mal y sabía que él era el único que le podía traer alivio. Por más que quisiera negarlo necesitaba de su alfa y Regina ya no podía luchar contra eso.

La puerta del baño se abrió inmediatamente y un desesperado príncipe se apresuró al lado de la reina.

En cuanto escuchó su nombre salió corriendo hacia ella, la verdad es que él mismo ya estaba a punto de salir a su encuentro porque podía sentir que la omega estaba sufriendo y en estrés, tenía sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas, se sentía frustrado y angustiado por ella.

Regina tenía sus brazos apoyados en el mueble, con su cabeza agachada y su cabello tapaba la vista de su rostro pero podía escucharla sollozar, su cuerpo se sacudía por el llanto y al mismo tiempo temblaba, estaba desnuda de nuevo y David pensó que seguramente se había sacado la camisa en su desesperación

\- Hey - le llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, un poco indeciso alargó su mano y cariñosamente apartó el cabello de su bello rostro - Aquí estoy - estaba totalmente sonrojada, tenía una expresión de dolor casi agonizante. Pasó su mano sobre su frente sudorosa y pudo constatar que su temperatura era alta pero para su alivio no estaba hirviendo como hacía casi dos días.

Volteó su rostro hacia él al sentir su mano sobre su ardiente frente, se sentía tan bien y necesitaba más de su tacto. Se relamió los labios y tragó pesado mientras abría sus ojos lentamente hasta toparse con esos bellísimos ojos azules, se veía tan preocupado por ella, casi como si de verdad le importara y eso causaba estragos en su corazón.

\- Necesito que… - y sollozó de nuevo apretando sus ojos, incapaz de seguir hablando

\- Lo sé - le dijo, sabía que para Regina era difícil admitir que necesitaba de él y le ahorraría el trago amargo de tener que decirlo. No la iba a forzar porque eso muy posiblemente le haría sentir humillada y eso era algo que David no iba a permitir.

La vio asentir levemente y relamerse los labios, tomó aire y puso su mano derecha sobre su estrecha cintura, la omega se estremeció al instante y jadeó muy bajito, le acarició tiernamente mientras Regina se removía un poco, sabía que sus piernas no iban a ser capaces de sostenerla por mucho tiempo. Pensó en llevarla a la cama pero no quería dar un paso en falso por lo que prefirió seguir hasta donde fuera posible.

Continuó con esas caricias mientras su mano izquierda lo hacía en su espalda lentamente hasta que la escuchó quejarse con frustración dejándole en claro que lo que hacía no era suficiente. Su mano derecha viajó de su estrecha cintura a su cadera y rogando porque ella no le rechazara se aventuró a tocar su trasero y fue recompensado con un hermoso gemido y un pequeño estremecimiento que estaba seguro era de placer.

Confiado masajeó unos momentos su nalga, se movió más hacia su centro, con dirección a su intimidad pero se detuvo antes de internarse

\- ¿Está bien ésto? - le preguntó

\- S-Sí - jadeó entrecortadamente mientras abría sus piernas un poco más. Por increíble que pareciera las manos de David sobre su cuerpo se sentían demasiado bien, tan bien que no quería dejar de sentirlo por nada del mundo y también sabía que necesitaba más, mucho más de él.

Aguantando su propio deseo e ignorando su miembro, que ya estaba duro y palpitante de deseo, rozó con sus dedos por entre las nalgas de la reina y se deslizó tocando todo a su paso hasta que alcanzó su intimidad

La reina gimió bajito al sentir esa tierna caricia e instintivamente movió apenas sus caderas, eso era lo que quería y lo que tanto deseaba, el toque de ese alfa… del que era su alfa.

No podía ver, pero podía sentir lo empapada que estaba, sus dedos se mojaron al instante tan pronto se internaron en su parte más íntima y se entretuvo acariciando con un solo dedo de atrás hacia adelante por el puro centro de su sexo, alcanzaba apenas su hinchado clítoris y la sentía temblar más pronunciado cada que lo hacía y la escuchaba soltar pequeños jadeos que le parecían de lo más eróticos

\- Ohhh - jadeó Regina entrecortadamente cuando dos dedos comenzaron a penetrarla, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo ante la sensación, el placer era demasiado, era abrumador, jamás había sentido nada igual, su cuerpo estaba extremadamente sensible y cualquier toque de David amenazaba con llevarla directo a un orgasmo aunque pareciera una locura.

El alfa abrazó a su omega con su brazo izquierdo colocando su mano en su plano vientre para sostenerla mientras trabajaba sus dedos dentro de ese suave y ardiente interior. Deslizó sus dedos dentro y fuera un par de veces más para después curvarlos con exactitud y estimular ese punto especial dentro de ella y se ganó un largo gemido ahogado que se escuchó precioso.

Cerró sus ojos ante el hermoso sonido que escapó de sus preciosos labios y depositó un tierno beso en su hombro derecho al tiempo que seguía estimulando y el cuerpo entre sus brazos se agitaba ligeramente.

Regina apretaba sus propios labios para no gemir de nuevo, se quiso morir cuando lo hizo porque no se suponía que ella debería querer eso. Era David por Dios, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? ¿Cómo es que era una omega y había sido reclamada por él? ¿Qué iba a pasar con todos ellos ahora?

La frustración la sacó de sus propios pensamientos, era delicioso lo que el alfa hacía pero necesitaba más, lo necesitaba dentro, ya no podía aguantar más

\- Encantador - le habló en un susurró que apenas fue capaz de articular

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó él atento y Regina sintió algo extraño dentro de ella al verlo así, tan pendiente de ella. No podía ignorar tampoco el sentimiento de calma al saber que David acudió inmediatamente a su llamado, había temido que no lo hiciera pero él no titubeo ni un segundo en correr a su lado cuando le habló.

Fueron unos segundos en los que la reina se debatió en su propia mente por pedirle que la tomara, y es que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido querer tener sexo con David, a no ser claro que fuera por venganza, pero estaba muy lejos de ser eso, era un deseo indescriptible que la consumía por completo lo que sentía por él y una necesidad que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de tener sexo y lo quería con él.

Incapaz de decirle que lo quería dentro se apoyó con firmeza en el mueble con sus manos, abrió más sus piernas y alzó su cadera al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, sus pestañas estaban mojadas y rogaba porque la penetrara de una vez y no le hiciera pedirlo. No quería hacerlo.

David se posicionó tras ella, la sujetó de la cadera izquierda mientras que con la derecha tomaba su hinchada erección que palpitaba de deseo y necesidad, masajeó un poco la punta para esparcir el líquido preseminal que ya brotaba y gimió quedito, estaba muy sensible.

Tragó pesado mientras guiaba su miembro a la intimidad de la reina, su hermoso cuerpo temblaba seguramente de anticipación, colocó la punta en su excesivamente húmeda entrada, respiró pesado varias veces para contenerse y no clavarse de una en ella, moría por hacerlo

\- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó, aunque sonara tonto tenía que asegurarse que era lo que Regina quería

\- ¡Solo hazlo! - exclamó con desespero y el príncipe la aferró inmediatamente de ambas caderas para sostenerle y después empujó con fuerza forzando su erección dentro de ella mientras soltaba un gruñido.

La espalda de Regina se arqueó, abrió sus ojos mirando hacia la nada y su boca en un gesto mudo y sorpresivo.

La intrusión había sido muy repentina, ese miembro se sentía invasivo, muy invasivo dentro, era casi doloroso pero al mismo tiempo la presión que se creaba le provocaba un placer indescriptible. Sus ojos soltaron involuntariamente las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo y soltó un suspiro, su cuerpo sufrió un pequeño temblor y los ojos de la reina se cerraron.

Jadeó entrecortadamente cuando el alfa comenzó a moverse casi de inmediato sin darle tiempo siquiera a asimilar la realidad de lo que estaba sucediendo, la penetraba a un ritmo firme pero suave, acariciando a la perfección todo su interior y ella jamás recordaba haber sentido tanto placer, estaba sumamente sensible y cualquier tipo de caricia o estimulación la hacían jadear y gemir de puro y exquisito placer y por Dios que David sabía perfectamente lo que hacía.

Aumentó la velocidad de sus penetraciones disfrutando de la estimulación que su miembro recibía al entrar y salir de ese cálido y suave interior, las paredes internas de la reina se apretaban de pronto en espasmos deliciosos. Soltó las caderas de las cuales estaba aferrado y se apoyó con sus manos del mueble a la altura de la cabeza de la omega e impulsado por su instinto empujó sus caderas fuerte y duro contra ella

\- ¡Ahh! - un gemido audible abandonó la boca de Regina sin que ella lo pudiera evitar, la estaba penetrando un poco violento, como si quisiera llegar más profundo dentro. Se recargó en el mueble gimiendo sin control, ya no podía frenarse a sí misma, era demasiado el placer y estaba muy cerca del orgasmo.

David se acercó al cabello de la reina y enterrando su rostro ahí gruñó y siseó de ardoroso placer. Inhalaba el exquisito aroma de la omega alimentando su deseo por ella, sus ganas de poseerla de todas las formas posibles. Sonrió con gusto cuando ella empezó a mover sus caderas al compás del ritmo que él imponía, siguiéndole con cadencia, tan dispuesta como él de que eso sucediera.

Sus manos viajaron por su escultural cuerpo hasta que aferró sus senos y los apretó un poco arrancando gemidos entrecortados, los masajeó y apretó sus endurecidos pezones jalando un poco mientras besaba la nuca de la omega e inhalaba nuevamente su perfume. Su alfa no tenía en mente nada que no fuera el sentimiento de que Regina era suya.

Abrió sus ojos al escucharla sollozar, no se había dado cuenta que los había cerrado y aferraba a su omega con fuerza por su torso, la tenía completamente abrazada y mientras empujaba vigorosamente dentro de ella la jalaba contra él. Apenas fue consciente de sus movimientos cuando Regina lanzó un grito y cerraba sus piernas por reflejo alcanzado su orgasmo

\- ¡Mmhgn! - gemía la omega - ¡Oh, oh, oh! - la escuchaba luchar por aire mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba sobre su miembro y entre sus brazos. Era simplemente maravilloso, era la mejor sensación del mundo hacerla llegar. Besó cariñosamente su oreja y las piernas de Regina cedieron al instante

\- ¡Cuidado! - exclamó David saliendo de su pequeño trance sosteniendo firmemente a la reina de su cintura para que no cayera. Salió cuidadosamente de ella y la escuchó quejarse un poquito, la aferró a su pecho y la omega recargó su cabeza hacia atrás en su hombro izquierdo, jadeaba con sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta intentando recuperar su aliento

\- Más - susurró muy bajito y sintió un beso en su mandíbula al tiempo que el príncipe siseaba una respuesta positiva a su petición. Regina tragó pesado al ser consciente que lo que su cuerpo más quería era sentir al alfa derramarse dentro de ella y que quedara atrapado en su interior, donde ahora pertenecía.

La volteó de frente a él mientras le recargaba entre lo disponible de la puerta y la pared, besó tras su oreja arrancándole un jadeo necesitado y pronto las manos del alfa la aferraron de su trasero para comenzar a alzarla por lo que inmediatamente enredó sus piernas temblorosas y cansadas en su gruesa cintura

\- Eso es - le dijo dejando besos por toda su oreja, y subiendo despacio hasta llegar a su sien. Su corazón vibraba cada que David depositaba un beso en su cuerpo, era una sensación nueva, abrumadora y al mismo tiempo excitante.

Se pegó por reflejo a la superficie a su espalda colocando sus manos en los hombros del príncipe al tiempo que él comenzaba a entrar de nuevo, pegó su frente con la de ella con una expresión concentrada en su rostro mientras lo hacía, estaba tan mojada que se deslizaba en su interior con facilidad. Era tan apuesto…

Se quedó sin aliento cuando estuvo por completo dentro y David gimió de necesidad, quería venirse dentro de ella, moría por hacerlo y por hacer que se viniera junto con él. Estaba fascinado con la omega entre sus brazos y poco le importaba lo que estuviese sucediendo afuera en esos momentos. Solo le importaba ella y nadie más.

* * *

Hook llegó al barco primero y subió apresurado, quería al igual que la princesa impedir si era posible que David reclamara a Regina. Abrió las puertas que lo llevaban al interior del barco y hacia donde estaban sus habitaciones, que de haber sido él el afortunado de tener a la omega ahí la habría llevado sin dudarlo.

Al irse acercando podía olerlos, el aroma de ambos era penetrante pero el de la omega lo seguía siendo mucho más y podía percibir su excitación.

Maldijo mentalmente que una omega en celo se le hubiese escapado, todo por culpa de ese alfa que nada tenía que hacer tomando a una omega cuando tenía una pareja.

Llegó a la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones y apretó en un puño su mano sintiendo la impotencia de saber que David estaba dentro con la omega que debió haber sido de él. Escuchaba que la puerta se movía, se acercó un poco más con cautela cuidando de no acercarse demasiado porque el príncipe podría alarmarse si llegaba a percibir su presencia y no sería para nada agradable un encuentro en ese momento.

Alcanzó a escuchar los gruñidos de David y los gemidos ahogados de Regina. Por los Dioses, estaban teniendo sexo en sus habitaciones mientras él estaba ahí de idiota afuera. Intentó descifrar si ya habían creado el vínculo porque entonces no habría nada más que hacer, pero no lograba escuchar nada más allá de los exquisitos gemidos que ahora eran pequeños gritos de la omega.

Dio la media vuelta en cuando se percató que la princesa y la salvadora se acercaban, intentó salir pero ellas ya estaban ahí

\- Salgan - dijo serio porque en realidad no podían hacer nada, sería imposible entrar sin tener que enfrentarse al alfa.

Snow se quedó con la boca entreabierta mientras escuchaba los sonidos que provenían de la puerta a escasos metros de ellos y dio unos pasos acercándose pero el pirata la sostuvo con su garfio

\- Si yo fuera tú, no lo haría, amor - ella logró zafarse de su agarre y caminó un poco más

\- Snow - exclamó Emma acercándose igual provocando que Hook también lo hiciera y de pronto escucharon que todo sonido cesó ahí dentro.

* * *

David respiraba muy pesado con los dientes apretado mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta detrás de Regina quien se retorcía entre sus brazos desesperada

\- Sigue - le pidió sollozando mientras ella movía sus caderas en un intento por penetrarse sola pero el alfa le aferró y recargó su cuerpo pegándose al de ella de tal forma que Regina quedó atrapada entre la puerta y el príncipe, tragó pesado al sentir sus endurecidos pezones haciendo contacto con la piel de David.

Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta, estaban ahí afuera, no muy lejos de la puerta que les separaba, sabía perfectamente quienes eran, podía olerlos y sabía con seguridad que por lo menos un alfa era una completa amenaza. Entrecerró sus ojos cuando sintió que Regina apretaba su intimidad sobre su erección

\- Joder - fue lo único que pudo articular entre dientes, su voz se escuchó un poco amortiguada

\- Es lo que quiero que hagas - respondió ella con frustración en su voz y de inmediato el alfa enterró su rostro en su cuello y ella lo alzó un poco solo por instinto para permitirle acomodarse mejor. Estaba aferrada con su manos de los bíceps de David y encajó un poco sus uñas mientras seguía apretándose en su miembro, quería llegar, necesitaba llegar y que él lo hiciera también.

No se pudo frenar, perdió el poco control que mantenía, poco importaba en esos momentos que dos de las personas que estaban del otro lado de la puerta fueran su mujer y su hija. A su alfa eso no le importaba.

Empujó levemente el mueble para hacer más espacio y recargar mejor a la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos, la siguió sosteniendo de la misma forma contra la puerta y comenzó a penetrarla a un ritmo castigador que la hizo retorcerse y esperaba fuera solo de placer. La omega empezó a gemir abiertamente, casi con abandono y eso incitaba más a David.

De esa forma empujaba todo su peso contra ella y la puerta por lo que el sonido de la misma debía ser perfectamente audible del otro lado, su instinto territorial le urgía a dejar en claro que había reclamado a Regina. Oh Dios, era algo que no podía controlar

\- ¡Ah, ahh, oohh! ¡mmhh! - era todo lo que salía de la boca de la reina al sentirlo entrar y salir de ella de esa forma tan apasionada y desesperada, el alfa empujaba sus caderas con fuerza y profundidad como si quisiera llegar más lejos dentro de ella, apretaba sus nalgas de una forma exquisita. Las lágrimas de placer no se hicieron esperar así como tampoco los pequeños gritos que comenzaron a abandonar su boca, el movimiento de David estimulaba también sus pezones y cada que se clavaba dentro de ella lo hacía con su pequeño botón de placer.

Su intimidad se apretaba en espasmos sobre su miembro, sabía que ambos estaban muy cerca. Era el momento.

* * *

\- Tenemos que parar eso - dijo Emma desesperada al escuchar la puerta y los gritos de Regina. Por Dios, su padre estaba teniendo sexo con la madre de su hijo mientras ella y Snow estaban ahí afuera

\- No hay forma a no ser que quieras enfrentarte de muerte a tu padre - argumentó el otro alfa con molestia

\- Quizá… no la ha reclamado - dijo la princesa tragando pesado

\- Sigue soñando - respondió Hook - Si no lo ha hecho lo hará en este momento. Es obvio que sabe que estamos aquí -

* * *

Confiado que su cuerpo y su otro brazo podían sostener perfectamente a Regina para que no cayera, llevó su mano izquierda al sedoso cabello de la omega, le aferró y jaló un poco para exponer su cuello y la marca que le adornaba, que la marcaba como suya. El cuadro era hermoso y el pecho del alfa se hinchaba de orgullo al verla. La anticipación le estaba matando, su nudo comenzaba a formarse haciendo que fuera ligeramente menos fácil introducirse en ella, no podía perder tiempo

\- ¿A quién perteneces? - preguntó y por Dios que debía estar loco por estar haciendo eso ahí, así en esas circunstancias pero no lo podía evitar, sentía una fuerte necesidad de hacerlo. Regina solo gimió ahogadamente como respuesta pero eso no era lo que quería, quería que lo dijera, quería que la escucharan - ¡Diles! - exigió con su voz de alfa, con esa a la que la omega no era capaz de negarse

\- ¡A ti! - lloriqueó Regina y sintió los dientes del alfa clavarse nuevamente en su cuello, reclamándola una vez más - ¡T-Tuya! ¡Soy tuya, David! - y en ese justo momento alcanzó el orgasmo, gritando de nuevo el nombre del príncipe, del que era su alfa y apretando su intimidad involuntariamente de una forma casi imposible sobre el hinchado miembro que la penetraba. David se retiró levemente de ella para empujar con todas sus fuerzas y forzar su nudo haciéndola lloriquear de doloroso placer por la abrupta intrusión mientras su intimidad se contraía, el nudo terminó de formarse y empezó a sentir como el alfa se derramaba dentro de ella

\- Sí - siseó David respirando pesado y con esfuerzo saboreando su orgasmo - Eres mía, solo mía - dijo mientras chupaba la herida que él mismo había causado, la omega sollozó y se retorció conforme la llenaba de él.

Lo había hecho, había reclamado a Regina como suya prácticamente frente a las personas que estaban ahí afuera, dos de las cuales eran de las más importantes en su vida. Tragó pesado incapaz de asimilar lo que había hecho.

Ya no había marcha atrás, desde que reclamó a la reina sabía que todos se enterarían en algún momento pero debía admitir que no llegó a imaginar que sería de esa forma.


	5. Chapter 5

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por leer este fic!

Muchas gracias a los lectores silenciosos y también a los que se animan a dejarme algún comentario. En verdad, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Para mí es un placer leer sus comentarios acerca de la historia y lo que la misma les hace sentir, así como sus dudas y todo aquello que quieran hacerme saber.

Espero que este capítulo les guste jeje

Agradecimientos a **autumnevil5**

* * *

\- ¡Oh... oh Dios! - gimió sorpresivamente la reina al sentir una nueva oleada de placer. Se estaba viniendo de nuevo, solo por sentirlo llenarla. ¿Eso era posible? pensó fugazmente pero de inmediato se perdió de nuevo en las sensaciones que estar con David le causaba, en sentirlo muy dentro de ella, ensanchándola con su nudo y su miembro, llenándola sin descanso con su ardiente esencia mientras el orgasmo azotaba su cuerpo y ella solo podía temblar de placer totalmente aferrada al alfa.

* * *

Snow tenía sus ojos abiertos como platos después de escucharlos, David, su marido, su príncipe encantador exigiendo que Regina, la ex reina malvada, dijera que le pertenecía a él y ella concediendo.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir de ese lugar, su mente era un caos y no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba aire.

Llegó a la cubierta y miró al rededor sin poder aun creer lo que había pasado

\- ¡Snow! - llegó Emma tras ella

\- Necesito estar unos momentos a solas - dijo la beta mientras bajaba del barco y dejaba a una rubia confundida.

Caminó apenas un poco dentro de la selva y se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose impotente. Había sido muy tonta e ingenua en haber pensado que la decisión que tomó había sido lo mejor. Se sentía molesta y traicionada aunque no podía culpar a David del todo porque fue ella quien sabiendo que eso podía suceder le pidió que se llevara a Regina, inclusive el príncipe intentó razonar y negarse y ella, en su afán de mantener a Emma lejos de la ex Reina Malvada insistió, prefirió que fuera su marido quien quedara expuesto y no su hija.

Ella era en gran parte responsable de lo que ahora sucedida en ese barco.

* * *

David se deslizó lentamente hacia el suelo con la reina aún aferrada a él, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo y ella quedó sentada sobre su regazo con su bello rostro enterrado en su cuello, podía escucharla luchar por aliento y sollozar muy bajito de vez en cuando.

Y a pesar de ser consciente de lo que había hecho, de los problemas que esa situación obviamente iba a causar en su vida y en la de las personas que amaba su prioridad era la hermosa omega entre su brazos. La respiración de Regina le hacía ligeras cosquillas en el cuello y las uñas de su linda omega se enterraban en su espalda de vez en cuando trayendo sensaciones placenteras a su cuerpo.

Por su parte Regina estaba un poco abrumada asimilando que estaba unida a David literalmente y que no podría separarse de él hasta que su cuerpo cediera y él pudiera sacar su miembro. Jamás había estado en esa situación, el cuerpo de las beta no estaba diseñado para que el anudamiento se lleve a cabo, por consiguiente la reina jamás había experimentado esa sensación en su vida. Movió ligeramente sus caderas constatando que el miembro del príncipe estaba atrapado en su intimidad y escuchó al alfa gemir bajito por su movimiento. Él empujó sus caderas contra ella una vez más y se derramó un poco de nuevo dentro.

Un lloriqueo de placer abandonó los labios de Regina por la sensación. Se sentía llena, muy llena, no solo por el enorme miembro del alfa y por el nudo que la obligaba a ensancharse prácticamente a su límite, sino también por la gran cantidad de semen que el príncipe había derramado dentro de ella y agradeció en el alma que nunca levantó su hechizo anticonceptivo de otra forma muy seguramente habría quedado embarazada en ese inevitable encuentro con él, con… David, el Príncipe Encantador, la persona equivocada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente ante el pensamiento y es que no había podido evitar lo que sucedió, había constatado de una forma terrible lo que ser una omega y estar en celo significaba. En el estado en que se había encontrado habría sido posible para cualquiera tomarla, para todo aquel que se hubiese acercado a ella para las intenciones que fuera y para ella habría sido imposible poner resistencia o siquiera negarse. Luchó por no dejar salir sus lágrimas porque no quería hablar con David de nada y agradecía en el alma que el alfa estuviera callado.

Lo que Regina no sabía era que el príncipe estaba cargando con la culpa de haberla reclamado prácticamente enfrente de Snow y Emma.

Al paso de algunos minutos al fin el nudo de David bajó y el interior de Regina cedió lo suficiente para que el miembro del alfa abandonara su intimidad. La omega se estremeció ligeramente ante la sensación de sentirlo deslizarse fuera de ella y abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir la gran cantidad de fluido salir de su palpitante sexo.

Sin decir palabra se levantó como pudo del regazo de David y éste no se lo impidió, sus piernas estaban temblorosas y le era un poco impreciso caminar pero no quería estar ahí con él.

Caminó sin mirar al alfa mientras sentía la esencia de ambos correr por el interior de sus muslos y deslizarse por sus piernas hasta que llegó al baño y se encerró.

David recargó su frente en la puerta en cuanto escuchó la del baño cerrarse sintiéndose derrotado y atrapado. Su mujer y su hija sabían perfectamente que había tenido sexo con la reina, que le había reclamado y muy seguramente estarían furiosas con él y eso no era todo, Regina, su omega, era más que obvio que no le quería y eso le causaba una extraña sensación dolorosa. Exhaló decepcionado sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

* * *

La noche estaba cayendo cuando la rubia ya no aguantó más y decidió bajar de la cubierta del barco para buscar a su madre, el otro alfa pareció entender que era mejor ser prudente y no seguirla.

Hook observó a Emma bajar del barco y soltó el aire ruidosamente, ambos habían estado ahí toda la tarde prácticamente sin hablar, la rubia se había dedicado a intentar descifrar el mapa o al menos eso aparentó, pero era más que obvio que como alfas estaban molestos de saber que había una omega en celo que ninguno de los dos había logrado ganar y aparte se sentían como en competencia por cierta reina, pero como Emma no sabía ser un alfa era difícil que se diera cuenta y lo aceptara.

La alfa caminó hasta que encontró a su madre recargada en un árbol y se veía pensativa

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó pero claro que la princesa no lo estaba.

Negó sin mirar a su hija y ésta no sabía muy bien qué decir. La sensación de lo que estaba sucediendo era muy extraña, mentiría si dijera que no pensó aunque fuera por un segundo en la posibilidad de ser ella quien estuviera con la omega y no su padre. Pero se frenaba a sí misma en pensar en la madre de su hijo de esa forma.

Se sentía culpable porque sus padres le había querido proteger de cierto modo pero también estaba molesta que hubieran decidido por ella y se hubiesen puesto en esa posición en vez de dejar que ella hiciera lo que se suponía tenía que hacer como alfa. Acababa de recuperar a sus padres, su familia y sentía que todo se estaba destruyendo

\- ¿Qué sucederá ahora? - preguntó la rubia a la beta claramente afectada

\- Esto no es tu culpa - dijo la princesa como adivinando los pensamientos de su hija mientras tragaba pesado porque quizá si Emma no fuera una alfa y si Regina no fuera una omega las cosas habrían sido muy distintas - Mañana por la noche tu padre y Regina saldrán de ese lugar y entonces veremos qué sucede - dijo recuperando su compostura

\- ¿Vas a hacer como si nada pasara? - preguntó Emma - ¡David está follando con Regina allá dentro y tú ¿quieres pretender que todo estará bien después de lo que escuchamos?! - reclamó con molestia

\- Emma… Esto es un problema entre tu padre y yo. Tú no tienes nada que ver - respondió la princesa sorprendida por el reclamo de su hija

\- No te entiendo - habló un poco exaltada - ¿Qué significa realmente para ti y para David, para su matrimonio, para nuestra familia que ellos estén unidos ahora por ese… vínculo? - preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo recargada en otro árbol con el mapa en sus manos.

La princesa se sintió culpable al ver a su hija así, caminó apenas unos pasos para alcanzarla y se sentó enseguida de ella

\- Lo lamento - fue lo único que Snow pudo decirle a su hija que miraba el mapa

\- Es que… - dijo la rubia alzando su mirada hacia el barco y lo que se podía ver del mar - Todo ésto… - siguió tragando pesado - El pensar que les acabo de encontrar y que todo puede terminar me hace sentir como lo que siempre he sido… una huérfana - terminó con un hilo de voz.

En ese momento el mapa se reveló haciendo a Snow sonreír de lado, al menos algo bueno había resultado de todo eso, a pesar del problema en el que estaban metidos, rescatar a Henry seguía siendo la prioridad

\- Mira Emma… - dijo Snow y la rubia soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al ver el mapa. Volteo a verla como con culpa y la beta solo le sonrió un poco triste - No importa - le dijo alargando su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hija - Mi trabajo como tu madre es hacer que dejes de sentirte de esa manera - y ambas se abrazaron.

Corrieron al barco a decirle a Hook que habían logrado descifrar el mapa, éste lo observó un poco y después emprendieron el rumbo en búsqueda de una peculiar hada que el pirata aseguraba podía ayudarles.

Mientras se alejaban del barco Snow pensaba que lo mejor de momento era olvidarse de lo que sucedía, David no saldría de ahí hasta la noche siguiente y ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada por Henry mientras tanto.

* * *

Regina había llorado gran parte de la tarde y ahora que la noche estaba por terminar de caer su mente era un completo lío y sentía una pesadumbre en su corazón porque aunque quisiera negarlo sabía que el alfa tenía razón, que mientras estuviera en celo no podía salir de ahí y por consiguiente no podía hacer nada por rescatar a su pequeño príncipe. Solo rogaba porque los héroes que estaban afuera pudieran llegar a él lo antes posible.

Cerró los ojos un momento maldiciendo nuevamente su naturaleza y a todos los que habían participado en la mentira que había sido su vida. Todo por conveniencia… siempre a la conveniencia de todos a costa de su vida y no sabía por qué le dolía y sorprendía, ella jamás le había importado a nadie realmente, no era nada nuevo saber que había sido usada, que habían decidido sobre su vida sin consultarla, tal cual lo había hecho Snow una vez más.

Se levantó del asiento que había tomado después de que se aseó y hubiera decidido que era momento de sentarse a sacar todos los sentimientos contenidos. Alargó indecisa su mano hasta la perilla de la puerta y la comenzó a abrir muy lentamente sin atreverse a asomarse. Cuando hubo un espacio suficiente la mano de David se asomó de pronto con su camisa gris haciéndola dar un saltito por la sorpresa.

Regina no lo dudó ni un segundo, tomó inmediatamente la camisa y mientras se la ponía se mordió el labio inferior pensando una vez más que el alfa era muy considerado con ella. Aunque eso no debía extrañarle, era David, el Príncipe Encantador, su naturaleza innata de héroe valiente y bondadoso le hacía actuar de esa manera con todo el mundo y aunque ellos fueran… ¿Todavía eran enemigos? Ciertamente no eran amigos y ahora ella era su omega y él su alfa y… ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

Tomó aire y se decidió a salir, el príncipe le miró desde la cama donde estaba sentado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que causó algo extraño en Regina. No pudo evitar sentirse un poquito decepcionada de verlo con sus pantalones puestos. Entre el shock y las palabras que tuvieron no había podido detenerse a apreciarle como era debido, pero mentiría si dijera que en cierto modo no disfruto mucho de verle desnudo, de poderlo sentir, su cuerpo se agitaba ligeramente al pensarle y ciertamente había estado teniendo muy buen sexo con él, su intimidad estaba adolorida y en general su cuerpo también como prueba de que habían sido muchas veces las que se habían acostado. Pudo sentir sus mejillas arder levemente y pensó que de seguro se veía sonrojada e inevitablemente se sintió un poco avergonzada

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó David observando a Regina fijamente quien tomaba asiento en la silla frente a la pequeña mesa al tiempo que sus mejillas tomaban un delicado color rosado.

Había pasado toda la tarde escuchándola llorar, en realidad no había sido toda la tarde pero el alfa lo sintió así. Se detuvo a sí mismo muchas veces de entrar al baño para poderla consolar pero había decidido respetar la decisión de la reina y darle su espacio. Sabía que si comenzaba a ponerse mal él lo sabría y que ella le llamaría, ya no tenía duda de ello y por esa razón se había quedado un poco tranquilo ahí afuera aguardando el momento en que la omega decidiera salir a unírsele de nuevo.

Y mientras estuvo esperando decidió que tenía que hablar con Regina de lo que sucedía entre ellos por lo que optó por ponerse sus pantalones y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad le ofreció su camisa a la reina de nuevo. Estaba seguro que intentar hablar con Regina desnudo no sería lo más conveniente.

La vio asentir mientras se pasaba un mechón de su hermoso cabello tras su oreja y se mordía el labio inferior levemente… por Dios que se veía preciosa. Sonrió al ver que se acomodaba mejor en la silla, tomando una pose elegante, como toda una reina… como la reina que era. Tragó pesado y sintió pesadumbre en su corazón al pensar que la vida de Regina iba a cambiar radicalmente ahora, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a ayudarle a pesar de todo

\- Me alegro que estés más tranquila - dijo con un poco de timidez. Estaba indeciso pero tenía que hablar con ella de todo lo que estaba pasando con ellos, de las consecuencias de que hubieran tenido sexo pudieran causar - Regina… - dijo llamando su atención y espero hasta que la hermosa omega volteo a verle y fijó su mirada un poquito retadora en la de él. Sonrió porque a pesar de todo no dejaba de ser Regina Mills - Quiero que sepas que me haré responsable de todo lo que está sucediendo - comenzó a explicar y pudo ver que la reina frunció un poquito su ceño claramente confundida por sus palabras - No te preocupes por nada, en caso de que estés embarazada…. - e hizo una pausa al verla abrir sus ojos grandes, casi espantados y entonces contempló por un momento la idea de que la reina no hubiese considerado esa posibilidad. Se aclaró un poco la garganta - Me voy a hacer cargo de ti y del bebé… como tu alfa eres mi completa responsabilidad y ciertamente es posible que estés embarazada, eres una omega en celo y nos hemos acostado muchas ve... -

\- Alto ahí, alfa Encantador - dijo Regina interrumpiéndolo - No estoy embarazada y no voy a quedar embarazada - explicó con calma - Así que despreocúpate por eso - cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho al sentir que sus pezones comenzaban a endurecerse, no era momento de eso

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el alfa confundido, entre extrañado y molesto. Regina era una omega y la razón por la cual los omega entraban en celo era con la finalidad de… tener bebés

\- No puedo tener hijos - mintió. En realidad era una verdad a medias, podía pero el hechizo le ayudaba a prevenir un embarazo. Sin embargo no quería entrar en detalles sobre eso con el príncipe. Muy seguramente si se enteraba le insistiría en que quitara el hechizo. Tal vez no sabía ser una omega pero tampoco era tonta y claro que sabía como funcionaban esas relaciones entre los alfa y los omega

\- Pero no entiendo… - insistió David - Si entraste en celo es porque es posible - frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente. No quería pensar que su omega le estuviera mintiendo pero existía una gran posibilidad, esa omega no era cualquier omega, era Regina Mills

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver - argumentó la reina arrugando su bella nariz en un gesto que dejó sin aliento al príncipe - No puedo y punto - le miró desafiante rogando internamente porque dejara el tema por la paz. La verdad es que no era conveniente para nadie que hubiera un bebé de ellos de por medio en toda esa situación que aún no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iban a resolver

\- ¡Ay, Regina! - renegó David claramente frustrado mientras llevaba sus manos a su apuesto rostro y lo tallaba con un poco de fuerza haciendo sonreír a la reina un poco al verlo así.

Por su lado David intentaba calmarse y solo podía pensar en que solo a él le podía pasar eso, se había conseguido a la omega más terca del mundo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ligeramente nerviosos porque todo era extraño y a pesar de estar unidos por el vínculo no era como que hubiera otra clase de sentimientos de por medio entre ellos. Aunque lo que Regina ignoraba era que David era completamente sincero en sus palabras, en verdad pensaba protegerla y apoyarla como su alfa.

Regina suspiró cansada, la temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a subir lentamente de nuevo y ya quería que todo eso terminara. No quería pensar en qué iba a ser de todos ellos, de ella en particular con esa nueva revelación, no quería pensar qué iba a ser de su vida cuando volvieran a Storybrooke, solo quería salvar a su pequeño príncipe y el no poder correr a su lado le estaba matando.

Al ver el rostro afligido de la reina David supo inmediatamente que de seguro estaba pensando en Henry y en que no podía salir a salvarlo. Suspiró él también frenando sus impulsos de correr hasta ella para abrazarla y consolarla.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las ganas que el celo le provocaban a Regina hicieran que sucediera lo inevitable, que se encontrara entre los brazos del príncipe una vez más para calmar la exigencia de su cuerpo.

* * *

El día siguiente transcurrió rápidamente para los héroes quienes habían logrado encontrar al hada y ahora les guiaba al campamento de Pan. Entre las cosas que había dicho fue que el supuesto niño perdido era muy poderoso pero que confiaba en ella, por consiguiente le dejaría entrar al campamento y ella solo ofreció una posible oportunidad de encontrar la forma de dejarles entrar a ellos.

Snow había comenzado a mentalizarse que todo lo que estaba ocurriendo acabaría una vez que regresaran a Storybrooke. Pan había llevado las reglas biológicas del bosque a Neverland pero esas reglas no existían allá por lo que cualquier problema que hubiese, inclusive el vínculo entre David y Regina, quedaría atrás junto con la isla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el barco fueron al menos otras cuatro veces que Regina y David tuviera sexo de nuevo entre la noche anterior y el día que acaba de terminar.

Regina estaba impaciente sentada en la cama esperando que el tiempo se cumpliera para poderse ir. No sabía exactamente en qué momento se suponía que su celo iba a terminar oficialmente pero estaba esperanzada en que la ausencia de su magia tuviera que ver con eso y no que Pan la hubiese despojado de la misma por completo.

Volteó a un lado para ver al príncipe profundamente dormido sobre su estómago. Tenía la espalda, sus nalgas y los brazos llenos de marcas que ella misma había dejado. Se relamió los labios pensando en todo lo que había sucedido.

A pesar de que sus recuerdos no eran muy precisos sabía perfectamente que el príncipe le había protegido de Emma y Hook, recordaba también las palabras que le había dicho, las promesas que le había hecho, que cuidaría de ella, que no dejaría que sufriera ni que la lastimaran de nuevo, y si era sincera sonaba realmente hermoso... pero era algo imposible. Él era el marido de Snow y ella quizá ya no era la enemiga número uno de ellos pero tampoco era su amiga, no era la precisamente la mejor persona del mundo y desde luego que tampoco era la mejor opción para el príncipe ni para nadie. Nadie querría en realidad estar con ella

\- Eres una idiota, Regina - se reprimió a sí misma bajito por dejar que esos pensamientos cruzaran por su mente. No podía pensar en eso de ninguna forma.

Sintió su magia volver y sin pensarlo limpió y reparó su ropa, se aseó a sí misma mientras se vestía en el proceso y dejaba la ropa del príncipe impecable sobre la cama.

Se paró frente a la puerta e invocando su magia hizo el mueble a un lado, abrió la puerta y no quiso mirar atrás. Caminó saliendo del lugar, dirigiéndose a la cubierta del barco mientras a su espalda la puerta se cerraba dejando a un David tranquilamente dormido sin saber que su omega se había ido.

* * *

En el campamento de los héroes Hook había decidido dar una pequeña vuelta por los alrededores mientras Tinker-Bell, el hada, se mantenía cerca del fuego.

Snow y Emma estaban un poco alejadas, más específicamente sobre uno de los tendidos que habían hecho y a pesar de que ambas estaban confiadas en que pronto salvarían a Henry, el tema de David y Regina, de la decisión de Snow, seguía entre ellas y habían comenzado a discutir de nuevo

\- Podré haber estado afectada por esta estupidez biológica, por los olores de todos y principalmente el de Regina pero sé perfectamente que le pediste a David que se la llevara porque no querías que yo llegara a ella ¿Por qué? - necesitaba una respuesta a esa pregunta que le estaba comiendo por dentro

\- Porque eres mi hija, Emma - dijo Snow mirando fijamente a la rubia - No sabes cómo ser un alfa, no sabes lo que es tener en tus manos a una omega en celo, no iba a permitir que te enredaras con Regina - explicó como si el pensamiento de que ellas estuvieran juntas le ofendiera y eso molestó a la rubia

\- No es como si tu plan hubiera salido muy bien que digamos - dijo Emma con los dientes apretados - Gracias a tu grandiosa idea David reclamó a Regina - argumentó, aunque todavía no sabía muy bien cómo es que todo eso funcionaba pero sabía que eso unía a los alfas y omegas de una manera especial y poderosa

\- Ya basta ¿Sí, Emma? - le pidió molesta - Me podré haber equivocado al pensar que David no llegaría a tanto con Regina pero no voy a permitir que me reclames por haber tomado la mejor decisión para todos - dijo tomando un porte altivo - Cuando regresemos a Storybrooke esta pesadilla acabara - terminó y miró a su hija fijamente dando por terminada la discusión.

* * *

David despertó al paso de casi una hora que Regina se había marchado. Se incorporó sobresaltado en la cama, bajó de la misma en su gloriosa desnudez buscando a la reina por todo el lugar hasta que se percató que el mueble no estaba obstruyendo la entrada.

La ropa de ella no estaba pero la de él sí, impecablemente doblada sobre la cama y maldiciendo un poco a Regina se puso su ropa y salió veloz del barco rumbo a la jungla en busca de su omega y su familia.

* * *

Con la ayuda de su magia Regina no tardó mucho en encontrar el campamento de los héroes, se acercó sigilosamente y maldijo que aún no habían logrado salvar a Henry. Divisó al pirata por un lado del lugar y se alejó lo más que pudo esperando que el alfa no le percibiera de inmediato. No quería que Hook fuese la primera persona con la que se encontrara después de lo que había sucedido.

Comenzó a rodear el lugar hasta que escuchó algo tras ella, volteó un poco asustada y de pronto la conocida figura de cierta hada le apareció enfrente

\- Hola, majestad - le saludó para después soplar de inmediato polvo de amapola sobre Regina quien al momento de inhalarlo cayó inconsciente.

* * *

Al despertar se incorporó un poco desorientada, sus manos estaban atadas pero rápidamente se liberó con la ayuda de su magia. Se percató que estaba dentro de una especie de cueva

\- Ya era hora que despertaras - dijo Tink sentada en una roca mientras la observaba - Ahora que sé estás metida en ésto no voy a ayudar en su rescate -

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Regina totalmente confundida por la presencia del hada

\- Sabes perfectamente qué hago aquí, Regina - habló entre dientes y amenazante

\- No, no lo sé - dijo la reina poniéndose de pie e intentando salir del lugar pero el hada se paró frente a ella impidiéndole el paso y puso una flecha contra su cuello

\- Por tu culpa lo perdí todo. Debería matarte - gruñó molesta y después abrió sus ojos grandes al ver la marca ahí… por Dios, la reina era una omega, una omega reclamada - Eres… - dijo sorprendida - una… - tragó pesado y Regina no respondió - Pero pensé que eras una beta - dijo bajando la flecha claramente confundida

\- No quiero hablar de eso - respondió Regina con los dientes apretados y molesta

\- ¿Quién te reclamó? - preguntó cayendo en cuenta que lo había arriesgado y perdido todo por nada

\- Eso no te interesa - dijo intentando salir una vez más pero el hada se movió rápidamente colocándose una vez más frente a ella y muy cerca

\- Si me interesa - le respondió y colocó de nuevo la flecha sobre su cuello y tragó pesado porque si Regina era una omega reclamada significaba que tenía un alfa y si por alguna razón se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo era muy posible que no viviera para contarlo - ¿Tu alfa está aquí? - preguntó y escuchó una pequeña risa burlesca de la reina

\- Tienes miedo - aseguró y sintió la flecha encajarse un poco sacándole un quejido de los labios

\- Por supuesto que no - gruñó el hada amenazante - Estoy segura que cualquiera que se haya atrevido a reclamarte lo hizo por error -

El corazón de Regina se apretó al escuchar esas palabras porque era verdad, había sido un completo error que David le reclamara, el solo pensamiento dolía y no sabía por qué

\- ¿Dónde está tu alfa? - preguntó de nuevo encajando un poco más la flecha y la reina cerró los ojos jurando que si ejercía un poco más de presión inevitablemente atravesaría su piel

\- Aquí estoy - se escuchó la varonil y amenazante voz del Príncipe Encantador y lo único que Tink supo al tiempo que escuchaba esas palabras era que una espada le apuntaba por la espalda en el punto exacto donde estaba su corazón.

Abrió su mano sorprendida dejando caer la flecha mientras Regina observaba David, estaba muy molesto, se le veía extremadamente enojado seguramente porque el hada había estado amenazando su vida.

Casi se muere cuando logró encontrar a la reina y vio que alguien sostenía una flecha contra su cuello. Rodeo lentamente al hada hasta que se paró frente a Regina claramente protegiéndola, escuchó la pequeña exhalación ruidosa de inconformidad que lanzó la omega a su espalda

\- Largo - le dijo al hada quien rápidamente dio vuelta pero eso hizo que la reina se desesperara

\- ¡No! - le pidió rodeando al alfa y caminando hacia ella, David le tomó del brazo deteniendo su andar con un poco de fuerza. Regina volteó a mirarle como ofendida pero él no cedió en su agarre y no le miraba a ella, tenía la mirada asesina clavada en la figura del hada y seguía con su espada en alto.

Se había atrevido a amenazar de muerte a su omega y eso era algo que David jamás le iba a perdonar a esa mujer quién quiera que fuera

\- David - intentó Regina zafar su brazo sin éxito - Ella puede ayudarnos a llegar hasta Henry -

El hada soltó una pequeña risa burlesca por el cuadro y salió de ahí sin decir más rumbo al campamento.

Al fin el alfa le soltó y la reina le miró molesta

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? - preguntó David enojado

\- No te pertenezco, encantador. Puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida - y salió tras el hada seguida del príncipe.

Cuando menos lo pensaron se encontraban ambos en medio del campamento donde por primera vez después de lo que había ocurrido se encontraron todos

\- Al fin se dignaron a salir - se burló Hook mirando lascivamente a Regina, algo que no pasó desapercibido por David, éste clavó su mirada en el pirata quien rápidamente apartó su vista de la omega.

Snow y Emma estaban paradas frente a él mientras Regina estaba cruzada de brazos un poco alejada, el hada y el pirata en otros puntos lejos de la reina para la tranquilidad del príncipe.

La beta avanzó hasta él y David tragó pesado al verla acercarse

\- Snow… - le dijo y en ese instante la mano de la princesa se estrelló contra su mejilla haciendo que todos soltaran una exclamación de sorpresa.

La reina sintió angustia al ver a Snow abofetear al príncipe y no sabía si era la culpa porque ella era parte de la causa o si era porque como omega estaba viendo que golpeaban a su alfa, en otras circunstancias se habría doblado de la risa al ver esa imagen pero la realidad era que sentía un horrible nudo en su estómago ante la escena que tenía enfrente.

Sin decir más Snow comenzó a caminar hacia los tendidos del lugar y un vacilante príncipe le siguió, esperaba que no fuera más allá donde tuviera que perder a la omega de vista porque estaba seguro que si eso pasaba no iría tras la princesa. No iba a dejar a Regina con dos alfas y una mujer que quería matarla.

La reina caminó hasta un árbol, se quitó su blazer azul ante la atenta mirada de los tres alfas y Tink, lo colocó en el suelo y se sentó sobre el mismo.

\- Lo lamento - fue lo único que David pudo decir en cuanto encontró las palabras, sabía que la bofetada que le había dado Snow la tenía más que merecida

\- Yo también - dijo ella refiriéndose al golpe pero también a la situación - No pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir - tragó pesado - Subestimé las cosas. Solo pensé en proteger a Emma y no pensé en lo que significaba para ti, en el riesgo de que esto pasara - David solo asintió

\- Lamento también lo que tuvieron que escuchar - dijo aclarando su garganta mirando a la princesa y de reojo a la reina

\- No quiero hablar de eso - respondió la beta - Preferiría que no habláramos del tema. Cuando volvamos a Storybrooke todo esto desaparecerá. Allá no existen estas reglas biológicas por lo que podremos dejarlo todo atrás. Pediremos al Oscuro o a Regina, que estoy segura querrá cooperar, algo para que todos olvidemos Neverland y lo que aquí ha sucedido - exhaló ruidosamente mirando a su hija y después a la omega de una manera poco amigable que pasó desapercibida por el alfa quien también miraba a su omega.

Y contrario a lo que ella esperaba, al ser consciente de eso David sintió una punzada en su corazón, por un lado sabía que era lo mejor, por otro la idea de olvidar que Regina era su omega le lastimaba un poco y se sentía culpable por toda la situación

\- Si Regina está embarazada… - comenzó Snow pero el príncipe no le dejó seguir

\- No nos tenemos que preocupar por eso - dijo tomando su mano y la princesa le miró dubitativa - Hablé con ella y asegura que no es posible - le sonrió con tristeza y la beta asintió. Era lo mejor que les podía pasar, no estaba segura de qué habría sucedido si Regina quedaba embarazada en ese encuentro, un bebé no podía pasar desapercibido, no había forma de olvidar con una poción que existía ni de donde venía y al igual que el vínculo uniría a su marido y a la ex Reina Malvada para toda la vida aunque no hubieran reglas biológicas en Storybrooke.

Se sentía desesperado porque a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor para todos algo dentro de él lamentaba con su alma el que Regina no pudiera seguir siendo su omega y que no hubiera posibilidad de tener hijos con ella.

Antes de que todo eso pasara, tanto él como Snow no habían pensado en la posibilidad de otro hijo, acababan de recuperar a Emma y apenas se estaban adaptando a la realidad de ser los padres de una mujer adulta y era una completa ironía que ahora él estuviera pensando en tener hijos con la reina y no con su esposa.

\- Así que el príncipe encantador - dijo con burla el hada mientras se sentaba enseguida de Regina quien al verla renegó bajito - Un completo error ¿no? - preguntó

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora? - le preguntó con fastidio, le molestaba tanto que le restregara en la cara que lo que había sucedido entre ella y David era un error. Por supuesto que lo sabía pero dadas las circunstancias escucharlo le lastimaba y mucho

\- Disculparme - dijo para sorpresa de la reina - Todo este tiempo te juzgue creyendo que habías cometido un error al no haberme hecho caso y cerrarte a la posibilidad de amar de nuevo -

\- No te entiendo - dijo Regina mirando incrédula al hada - Pensé que habías dicho que por mi culpa lo habías perdido todo -

\- Lo dije - respondió - Pero fue antes que supiera que eres una omega - se mordió el labio inferior con culpa - Jamás debí de haber intercedido más allá de salvarte la vida. No debí de intentar forzarte de cierta manera a que eligieras cierto camino -

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una omega con todo ésto? - preguntó

\- El polvo de hadas jamás se equivoca - argumento Tink - Sin embargo el polvo buscó una posibilidad para una beta, no para una omega. Eso quiere decir que ese camino no era el tuyo - tragó pesado - Que tú hubieras tomado habría destruido la vida de muchas personas - terminó

\- ¿Qué me dices de lo que ahora sucede? - preguntó Regina con pesadumbre en su corazón porque a pesar de todo en ese momento estaba atrapada en un camino que no era el suyo

\- No tengo polvo de hadas para saber cuál sería tu camino correcto como omega - sonrió el hada - Solo es cuestión de que le des una oportunidad al amor y a tu corazón, Regina - se levantó dejando a una reina pensativa.

No estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, solo sabía que lo que el hada decía era absurdo, no podía darle una oportunidad al amor cuando estaban hablando de un hombre que no le pertenecía y que jamás lo haría.

Y con esa agridulce sensación se dirigió al elegante tendido que había invocado con su magia para ella y se dispuso a intentar dormir.

Era la primera noche que pasaría sin David y la sensación era extraña, no es que se hubiera acostumbrado a él pero… Mentiría si dijera que la cercanía del alfa no la llenaba de paz, seguridad y tranquilidad.

Se abrazó a sí misma y se acurrucó en el tendido sin darse cuenta que desde un tendido un poco alejado, David le miraba con la esperanza de que ella volteara siquiera a verle.


	6. Chapter 6

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._**

En verdad lamento todo lo que han tenido que esperar por un nuevo capítulo. Como ya lo mencioné en _The Thing he desires most_ , han habido situaciones últimamente que no me permiten escribir como normalmente lo había estado haciendo.

Les agradezco a todos sus likes, follows y reviews, de todo corazón, en verdad. Me gusta mucho leer sus comentarios y pensamientos respecto a la historia y agradezco también a quienes me estuvieron insistiendo durante este tiempo a actualizar, cada que me llegaban esos reviews eran como un recordatorio que debía encontrar el momento y espacio para escribir, así que gracias por ello.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima **_autumnevil5_**

* * *

\- ¡David! - se escuchó el chillido histérico amortiguado por los dientes apretados de Snow quien estaba claramente molesta, por no decir furiosa.

El príncipe abrió los ojos tan pronto como la escuchó y de inmediato se dio cuenta que estaba abrazando a… su omega.

Y entonces lo recordó todo...

 _La noche anterior se había quedado mirando fijamente a Regina por un largo rato hasta que ella por fin se dio la vuelta en el tendido y pocos segundos después volteó a verle._

 _No pudo descifrar qué clase de mirada era la que le estaba dedicando, pero con seguridad no era la que el alfa esperaba. Tan pronto como volteó a verle dejó de hacerlo, David cerró los ojos, suspiró derrotado y se decidió a intentar dormir._

 _Habían pasado un par de horas a lo mucho cuando David despertó de golpe y su primer instinto fue buscar a Regina con la mirada. La reina se removía un poco en su tendido por lo que, algo alarmado, el alfa se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a nadie en el campamento, sobre todo a Snow._

 _Para su desagradable sorpresa se topó con que el otro alfa se había movido de lugar y lo único que David podía pensar era que estaba más cerca de su omega. Frunció el ceño molesto y llegó hasta donde estaba la reina._

 _Se hincó enseguida de ella, tenía una expresión de angustia en su bello rostro, su boca estaba ligeramente entreabierta y se removía inquieta. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella y se percató que estaba dormida, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo, todo parecía indicar que era solo una pesadilla._

 _Consternado e impulsado por su instinto de protegerla se recostó enseguida de ella e inmediatamente la pegó a su cuerpo abrazándola con cuidado_

 _\- Shhh - susurró extremadamente bajito solo para ella, pero cuidando de no despertarla - Todo está bien - se atrevió a acariciar su espalda ligeramente esperando a que se calmara para poderse ir de vuelta a su lugar._

Tragó pesado al ser consciente de lo que había sucedido, se quedó dormido junto a Regina, quien se había tensado entre su abrazo y ahora con justa razón la beta estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Estaba en problemas.

La reina estaba congelada en su sitio, escuchó la voz furica de la princesa y abrió sus ojos de inmediato solo para percatarse que a su espalda estaba el príncipe y le abrazaba por la cintura firmemente pegándola a su bien formado y musculoso cuerpo

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó de nuevo la beta e inmediatamente David quitó su mano de la estrecha cintura de la omega y se puso de pie encarando a su esposa

\- No es lo que piensas - se atrevió a decir. No quería que hubiese más problemas, no quería haber causado más problemas, pero es que la noche anterior no pudo evitar acudir a su omega, su alfa jamás hubiese permitido que la dejara en ese estado, el haberlo hecho era ir contra su naturaleza y era algo extremadamente complicado por no decir imposible, sin mencionar el bendito vínculo que podía sentir le ataba a ella de alguna forma.

En cuando David se levantó, Regina lo hizo también y comenzó a caminar hacia los árboles para perderse un poco, no se iba a quedar ahí a ver como los encantadores se peleaban. Ese asunto no era de ella

\- Hey, hey - se apresuró el príncipe al ver a la reina caminar lejos de ellos, de él - Regina… - intentó avanzar hacia ella, pero Snow le tomó del brazo deteniéndolo

\- Explícame ¿por qué estabas aquí? - preguntó de nuevo

\- Porque Regina tuvo una pesadilla - respondió mirándola con los dientes apretados. Estaba molesto porque su omega se estaba alejando sin decir nada y estaba molesto con la beta porque le estaba impidiendo ir tras ella

\- David - la princesa llamó su atención - ¿Podrías intentar no hacer esto? - el alfa solo cerró sus ojos tragando pesado.

No, no podía.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y entonces fue consciente que su hija, el pirata y la mujer que había querido asesinar a Regina les miraban, más específicamente a él.

Su hija lo hacía como juzgándolo, Hook sonreía burlesco y David tuvo que hacer gala de su autocontrol para no golpearlo porque sabía perfectamente que estaba esperando cualquier oportunidad para aprovecharse de la omega, no era tonto, y la supuesta hada sin alas le miraba curiosa y el alfa podía jurar que hasta un poco… ¿esperanzada?

* * *

Por su parte Regina se detuvo en cuanto estuvo segura que nadie podía verle, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo tapo momentáneamente.

Todo estaba muy mal, ni siquiera quería saber por qué David había amanecido abrazado a ella, aunque la respuesta era muy lógica. Recordaba que tuvo una pesadilla y muy seguramente el alfa acudió a ella para reconfortarla, algo que era más que obvio funcionó porque sentía que había descansado muy bien.

Se abrazó a sí misma y alzó su rostro mirando a la nada. Todo era tan extraño y tan confuso porque lo que David había hecho era algo natural, era lo que correspondía y a Regina eso le hacía sentí extraña en una manera positiva, sin embargo, sabía que estaba mal porque David tenía una vida y una familia, una que era la misma de su hijo y que de seguro la iba a odiar porque sin quererlo ahora era una amenaza potencial de destruir la familia perfecta de Henry.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ojos sin querer. Debía guardar la compostura y no dejarse llevar por las emociones que estaba experimentando, debía mantener la cabeza fría porque a pesar de todo, pasara lo que pasara, Henry seguía siendo la prioridad y la razón por la cual estaban ahí

\- Vamos, Regina… - se dijo a sí misma - Esta no eres tú - no podía dejar que los sentimientos y la situación la dominaran y sobretodo que la doblegaran.

Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose al campamento y mientras se acercaba podía escuchar que seguían discutiendo

\- _No le va a pasar nada_ \- alcanzó a escuchar que soltó con fastidio la princesa y no pudo evitar torcer sus ojos

 _\- Snow… por favor -_ el alfa se escuchaba estresado y como por instinto Regina aceleró el paso, como si le urgiera verle y que él viera que estaba bien

\- ¿Ves? - dijo Snow mirándola en cuando estuvo a la vista de todos y Regina le regresó una mirada poco amigable a la beta - Ahí está y está bien - le dijo a David quien se veía claramente molesto por la situación y lo único que podía pensar la reina era que no tenía tiempo de lidiar con los problemas de los dos idiotas

\- Para tu no muy grata sorpresa, lo estoy, Snow - respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos y mirando a todos altiva. No por ser una omega iba a agachar la cabeza, eso jamás

\- Créeme que a todos los alfa nos complace saber que estás muy… bien, amor - habló el pirata mirando a la reina de pies a cabeza con mirada lasciva.

La omega tragó pesado al escucharlo, no se iba a dejar intimidar por ese alfa ni por ningún otro, pero no podía evitar sentir un nudo de angustia en su estómago cada que ese hombre le hablaba y le miraba así. Volteó a verle con la mirada fría, seria y penetrante

\- Vuelves a decir algo así y te encenderé con una bola de fuego - le amenazó y el pirata sonrió de medio lado divertido

\- No necesitas de fuego para encenderme, am... -

\- ¡Suficiente! - se escuchó la voz amenazante de David y comenzó a andar hacia el pirata mientras que a Regina le tomaba por sorpresa la escena, ver que el príncipe estaba tan dispuesto a defenderla pese a todo y sin ningún titubeo

\- ¡Basta, todos! - gritó Snow deteniéndolos a todos en seco. Lo último que necesitaban era que se comenzaran a pelear por la omega de nuevo - Esto se está saliendo de control, debemos tranquilizarnos y mantener la calma - y pudo ver que la reina torcía sus ojos a modo de fastidio y la princesa se sintió un poco indignada porque Regina era la que estaba causando todo el problema y se atrevía a fingir que no era culpable - Cuando regresemos a Storybrooke todo esto quedará atrás, todo volverá a la normalidad y podremos hacer como si jamás hubiera sucedido - dijo respirando un poco agitada, no le hacía bien hablar de ese asunto - Solo les pido que nos comportemos y nos llevemos bien -

\- No te preocupes, Snow - habló Regina dirigiéndose por primera vez a ella desde que oficialmente se convirtiera en la omega de su marido - No estoy interesada en nada más que no sea salvar a Henry - le miró fijamente.

La beta parpadeó un par de veces, asintió mientras tragaba pesado, apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada como siempre lo hacía

\- Hay que concentrarnos en salvar a Henry entonces - habló la rubia quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada.

La situación se estaba volviendo de lo más incómoda para todos, inclusive para ella, por sus padres, por la omega y por eso dentro de ella que le impulsaba a hacer algo que no estaba segura qué era, pero sabía que tenía que ver con Regina.

* * *

Llevaban un rato caminando por la jungla puesto que después de que el hada les abandonara al saber que no contaban con un plan de escape de Neverland, Hook les guiaba hacia la antigua casa de Neal pues era el único que había logrado salir de la isla y esperaban encontrar una pista ahí para conseguirlo ellos también.

Era poco lo que hablaban los unos con los otros, hasta ese momento Regina no había cruzado palabra con David y eso la hacía sentir… mal, como un malestar general, sin embargo, tal parecía que, y con justa razón, la princesa no quería que ella se acercara al alfa y viceversa, y a decir verdad Regina tampoco quería estar cerca de él porque no quería hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo con ellos, no quería sentir más de lo que ya sentía, lo único que quería era salvar a Henry.

Tal como lo pensaba la reina, la princesa estaba tratando de evitar por todos los medios que el príncipe estuviera cerca de la omega, era suficiente con que insistiera en no perderla nunca de vista, algo que Snow estaba tratando de respetar porque entendía lo que el vínculo significaba, porque sabía que era difícil luchar contra eso, pero no iba a permitir que su marido se fuera con Regina así nada más como así y mientras tanto se seguía mentalizando que todo acabaría tan pronto como volvieran a Storybrooke.

Sin embargo, el pirata caminaba muy cerca de la reina, demasiado cerca para el gusto de David y mientras había acordado con Snow mantener su distancia con Regina le era imposible tolerar que otro alfa quisiera estar cerca de su omega y no se equivocó.

Hook no perdió el tiempo y en cuanto le fue posible se acercó a la reina, alargó su mano para apresurarse a ayudarla a pasar donde había un montón de ramas y quiso aprovechar para posar su mano sobre el brazo de Regina y de pronto una espada estaba sobre su única mano

\- No hagas eso… - dijo el alfa respirando pesado - A no ser que quieras otro garfio para que hagan juego -

\- Basta ya, encantador - habló Regina autoritaria haciendo que David bajara su espada de inmediato - No necesito que me estés cuidando, ni de él ni de nadie - le habló firme y casi con desprecio, no porque en verdad lo sintiera, algo que le sorprendía a la reina, sino porque sabía que era necesario, debía evitar que el príncipe se aferrara al vínculo. Además, la verdad le era difícil aceptar y tolerar que David, el Príncipe Encantador estuviera pendiente de cada paso que daba, era abrumador, sobretodo porque la familia de él estaba presente, pero también porque no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien le quisiera proteger, era extraño y le asustaba un poco.

Y al mismo tiempo no quería necesitarlo de ninguna forma y aunque fuera una omega estaba dispuesta a luchar contra su naturaleza y el vínculo para no acabar perdida en algo que no tenía futuro y arrastrar al príncipe en eso. Porque esa era la realidad, su unión con David no tenía futuro y para su pésima suerte el solo pensamiento dolía.

El príncipe se sintió un poco impotente al escucharla, sabía que tenía que dejarla ir, que no debía aferrarse al vínculo, al hecho de que Regina era su omega, sabía que debía mantener la distancia por respeto a su mujer y a su hija, pero le lastimaba que la reina le despreciara de esa forma.

Regina sintió la garganta apretada al ver la decepción en su apuesto rostro y esos preciosos ojos azules tornarse un poco tristes. Miró de reojo a Snow quien les miraba con una expresión de satisfacción y alivio en su rostro

\- Sigamos - les apresuró Emma y todos le siguieron.

* * *

Para mala suerte de todos, la única forma de salir de Neverland era un mapa que solo Neal era capaz de leer y el susodicho estaba muerto por lo que seguían sin un plan de escape.

Regina sentía que la angustia la estaba consumiendo, Pan seguía jugando con ellos mandando a su sombra o a los niños perdidos para que les hicieran malas pasadas y la reina sentía que no avanzaban en nada para rescatar a Henry, comenzaba a pensar que en verdad no lo lograrían y que perdería a su hijo.

Además, sentía un estrés que no recordaba haber sentido en muchísimo tiempo y sabía que se debía a la situación, a la tensión que sin querer había entre todos ellos dadas las circunstancias.

Hacía un par de horas que intentó enseñarle algo de magia a Emma y ésta antes de lograr el cometido le dijo que era un monstruo e inmediatamente David se molestó y Snow armó un drama porque padre e hija estaban poniéndose en contra por… la omega, es decir, ella.

Y ahora todo era aun más incómodo de lo que había estado siendo sin mencionar que no podía evitar buscar al alfa con la mirada, como si él le llamara de manera involuntaria y Regina no podía hacer otra cosa que maldecir su condición de omega y el vínculo porque sabía que se debía a eso. No le gustaba sentirse de esa forma.

Tomó aire decidida, tenía que salir de ahí, alejarse de ellos, alejarse del alfa en particular, temía tanto que su condición de omega le impidiera salvar a Henry, que esa fuera la verdadera razón por la cual Pan hizo la revelación y la dejó expuesta para que alguien la reclamara, sabía que David, como su alfa, no dejaría que ella se expusiera al peligro y no había forma de enfrentarse al niño perdido sin correr riesgos

\- Ya he tenido suficiente de los juegos de Pan - dijo llamando la atención de todos - y de todos ustedes - no pudo evitar cruzar su mirada con la de David, quién se veía preocupado, pero después comenzó a caminar alejándose

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Emma al tiempo que el príncipe se ponía de pie y ambos se acercaban un poco a la omega seguidos de la beta y el pirata

\- A rescatar a nuestro hijo - le respondió molesta

\- Debemos mantenernos unidos - dijo la rubia mirando a la omega con una expresión seria, algo estaba sucediendo con ella, podía sentirlo

\- No, no tenemos que hacerlo - le sonrió ligeramente irónica y eso molestó a la alfa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Snow y David, quien estaba intentando contenerse y no intervenir, no detener a su omega, no pelear con su hija

\- Déjala - dijo Snow con voz serena a su hija, la verdad es que para ella eso era lo mejor, quería a Regina muy lejos de su marido.

Pero la rubia podía sentir un deseo inexplicable de obligar a Regina a que se quedara, a que hiciera lo que ella quería que se hiciera y se asustó por un momento porque ella no era así.

La reina podía percibir ese ligero cambio que estaba sucediendo con Emma y no se iba a quedar a ver qué era lo que podía pasar con una alfa que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo ser uno. Así que comenzó a andar de nuevo sin mirar a nadie más y el príncipe ya no pudo más, avanzó tras ella desesperado sin decir palabra, sin embargo la beta le alcanzó deteniéndole una vez más de ir tras Regina

\- Snow… - volteó a verla y tomó las manos de la beta cerrando sus ojos y bajando su cabeza un poco tratando de calmarse - Por favor - le pidió, necesitaba que entendiera que la desesperación de ver a su omega desaparecer en un lugar tan peligroso como esa isla le llenaba de angustia

\- Se puede cuidar sola - respondió la beta mirando a su marido como si con eso fuera a calmar lo que estaba sintiendo - Nosotros debemos permanecer juntos, como familia - dijo intentando hacerle desistir, que entendiera que ese era su lugar y no con la omega.

David se sentía entre la espada y la pared, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a Regina, pero también lo tenía de perder a la familia que acababa de recuperar y temía que si se aferraba a lo que le pasaba con la reina les perdiera de nuevo y para siempre. Sabía también que Snow estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la calma y que solo era cuestión de volver a Storybrooke para que todo regresara a la normalidad.

Dio un largo suspiro intentando contener las ganas de salir corriendo tras la reina, solo esperaba que ella se mantuviera a salvo.

* * *

No se le ocurrió otra cosa a Regina que buscar al Oscuro, si alguien podía ayudarle a vencer a Pan era él.

Le encontró sentado en una roca con… ¿Belle? Torció sus ojos al ver lo tontamente que le miraba y platicaba con ella. Alzó su mano y comenzó a asfixiar a la figura con forma de mujer

\- ¡No! - gritó Rumple acercándose a ella para detenerla - ¡Déjala! - le exigió

\- Voy a mostrarte con quién estás tratando - dijo Regina sin dejar de sostener por el cuello a la supuesta Belle hasta que se reveló la sombra de Pan dejando al Oscuro sorprendido - ¿De verdad creíste ese cuento? - le preguntó incrédula y molesta

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Rumplestiltskin

\- Para empezar, estoy salvando tu… - pero no pudo seguir porque el Oscuro le interrumpió

\- ¿Quién te reclamó? - preguntó acercándose ligeramente a ella de nuevo para tratar de percibir el aroma del alfa que se había atrevido a hacer a Regina su omega y por instinto la reina retrocedió un poco haciendo reír de medio lado al que alguna vez fuera un maldito diablillo.

Rumplestiltskin era un beta, pero el Oscuro era un alfa, uno del que Regina sabía no debía tener miedo como beta, pero como omega no estaba segura de qué tanto peligro corría

\- Más bien dime ¿Por qué ayudaste a mi madre a ocultar ésto? - preguntó

\- Pan se deshizo del hechizo - afirmó el alfa sonriendo y al mismo tiempo negado un poco con su cabeza - Sabes muy bien por qué, querida - le respondió

\- Porque como omega no te servía - dijo tragando pesado e intentando contener las lágrimas que se estaban agolpando en sus ojos.

Odiaba cuando se ponía así por esas cosas que no debían afectarle porque llevaba toda una vida siendo manipulada al antojo de todos, no debía ya doler

\- Como omega eras extremadamente valiosa, Regina - respondió el Oscuro para sorpresa de ella - Precisamente por eso accedí a ayudar a tu madre - vio la confusión en el rostro de la reina ante sus palabras - Cora pudo haber hecho el trato más beneficioso contigo, pudo haber conseguido lo que fuera, cualquier alfa hubiese pagado el precio más alto por tenerte, por poseer una omega.

Podrías haber sido reina de cualquier forma, pero indudablemente habrías causado muchos conflictos, hubieses ocasionado guerras entre reinos, y al final no habrías sido la clase de reina que tu madre quería que fueras, tampoco la que yo necesitaba - explicó pacientemente - o podrías haber acabado a merced de cualquier alfa que te ganara y sabes que hay muchos que son crueles, que solo usan a las omega… sabes a lo que me refiero - le miró insinuante - Algo que tu madre jamás hubiera permitido y yo no podía correr ningún riesgo - concluyó

\- Por tu estúpida maldición - soltó con odio e impotencia

\- Ah, ah querida, no vas a negar que tuviste una buena vida siendo una beta - reviró el Oscuro

\- ¿Buena vida? - preguntó con ironía - Tú y otros más se encargaron de que mi vida fuera un completo infierno - dijo con rabia, recordando los tiempos en los que prácticamente fue entregada al Rey para vivir años de martirio a su lado

\- Oh no, majestad, infierno hubiera sido que cualquier alfa te hubiese tomado como esclava, porque sí sabes que eso es lo que normalmente les sucede a las omegas, ¿cierto? - le preguntó burlonamente

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste con Belle? - se atrevió a preguntar Regina sin meditarlo mucho, estaba muy enojada y quería herirlo como él lo estaba haciendo con ella

\- No metas a Belle en ésto - habló amenazante avanzando por impulso hacia la reina y ésta retrocedió un poco de nuevo.

Se detuvo en cuanto la vio como lo que realmente era, una omega como su adorada Belle y tenía razón, ellos eran un claro ejemplo de lo que decía, él la había pedido a cambio de mantener la paz en su reino y la joven omega le fue entregada como trato. La única diferencia fue que le dio un trato digno a la doncella, tiempo después Belle se ganó su oscuro corazón y la convirtió en su omega porque ella quiso.

Regina solo le miró tratando de que no notara lo mucho que le afectaba todo eso. Quizá debería estar agradecida de que le hubieran ocultado su verdadera naturaleza, porque de lo contrario tal vez hubiese terminado con alguien mucho peor que Leopold, si es que eso era posible.

El solo pensamiento hizo que su estómago se revolviera porque estuvo cerca de sucederle algo así, si David no hubiera intervenido quizá Hook hubiese sido quien la tomara y terminara reclamándola. Conocía historias de lo que los piratas alfa hacían con las omega y... No, no quería siquiera imaginarlo.

Tomó un largo respiro tratando de despejar su mente y llevar la fiesta en paz con Rumple, de cualquier forma, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no podía cambiarlo

\- Necesito de tu ayuda para salvar a Henry - dijo la omega después de unos segundos

\- La única manera de detener a Pan conlleva que yo muera en el proceso - respondió al fin

\- No vas a morir a manos de nadie más que las mías - dijo Regina. Tomó aire, caminó un poco ante la atenta mirada del alfa, algo que la ponía ligeramente nerviosa y si no le conociera estaba segura que sentiría miedo de él - Tal vez no tengamos que matar a Pan, solo contenerlo de alguna forma - pensó en voz alta

\- Tengo algo en mi tienda que quizá nos pueda ayudar - dijo Rumplestiltskin aceptando trabajar junto con Regina.

Todo lo que él quería era recuperar a Henry para entregarlo directamente en los brazos de su Bae, reunir a padre e hijo como correspondía y que éste le perdonara.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y los héroes estaban ahora dispuestos a iniciar el plan de rescate, habían encontrado y salvado a Neal, quien estaba vivo y por fortuna estaba en la isla y también habían logrado convencer a Tinkerbelle de volver con ellos.

David se debatía internamente, estaba a punto de sucumbir a su deseo incontenible de buscar a Regina. La angustia por saber si estaba bien lo estaba consumiendo por dentro sin mencionar que estaba odiando con todo su ser el hecho de estar con Snow en esos momentos, algo que le parecía imposible porque era la mujer que amaba, era su esposa, la madre de su hija, su amor verdadero.

No debía dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, pero le estaba siendo imposible porque para rescatar a Neal cada uno tuvo que confesar su más oscuro secreto a una rara cueva y eso complicó la situación más de lo que David creía que era posible.

Todos intentaron con una mentira, pero la maldita cueva lo supo y al final, todo estaba relacionado con Regina para el poco gusto del alfa.

Hook trató diciendo que le gustaría salir de Neverland y jamás volver, algo que la cueva ignoró, por lo que terminó diciendo que le gustaría que la omega fuera de él. David cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, eso no era ningún secreto, él lo sabía perfectamente y la cueva, esta vez respondió.

Su hija había confesado que quería ser la única madre de Henry, la cueva la tomó como una verdad a medias por lo que la rubia tuvo que confesar que le hubiera gustado haber follado con Regina y David solo sintió que se lo ponían los nervios de punta con ambas revelaciones.

Para variar la princesa confesó que quería tener otro hijo con David, la cueva no respondió, ni siquiera la tomó como una verdad a medias y entonces dijo que le gustaría que la reina desapareciera de sus vidas de una vez por todas, algo que enfureció al alfa por completo al ver que la cueva respondía favorablemente. Su esposa quería deshacerse de su omega.

Y él, intentó confesar que le gustaría volver al bosque para estar con su familia, pero la maldita cueva lo supo como era de esperarse, así que no tuvo más remedio que confesar que no quería que Regina dejara de ser su omega.

Por lo que después de eso a David le era difícil estar con su esposa e inclusive con su hija. Estaba enojado con ambas y muy seguramente ellas con él también por las confesiones y por los intentos de mentira.

La beta estaba molesta de nuevo y no dejaba de recordarle que todo terminaría cuando volvieran, que ese era su lugar, no con la omega y eso estaba colmando la paciencia del príncipe porque quizá era verdad y eso no iba a durar, pero por el momento no podía ya contener su instinto de proteger y cuidar a Regina.

Tenía muchísimos años de no ser un alfa, de no sentir esa sensación de autoridad, de poder y de dominio que ser un alfa significaba, solo que ahora había sido prácticamente bendecido con la dicha de haber podido crear el vínculo con una omega que ahora era su entera responsabilidad y era algo que jamás había experimentado, eso era nuevo para él y le era muy difícil mediar entre su necesidad de estar con la reina y su familia.

Se levantó decidido a buscar a Regina, ya no podía más y no quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Pudo ver que la beta frunció el ceño con enojo al tiempo su hija suspiraba cansina y Hook reía mientras Neal y el hada miraban confusos, pero David ya no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que todos esperaban que hiciera.

Estaban por comenzar una discusión antes de que el príncipe se alejara cuando escucharon que alguien se aproximaba, sacaron sus espadas, Snow apuntó con su flecha, todos listos para atacar a quien quiera que estuviera acercándose a ellos cuando la conocida figura de la reina apareció de entre las ramas y les miró sorprendida al verles con sus armas en alto.

El príncipe soltó su espada de inmediato y corrió apresurado hacia ella en un movimiento que no dio tiempo a nadie de que reaccionara. Llegó hasta Regina y la envolvió entre sus brazos estrechándola fuertemente contra él, intentando apaciguar la angustia que vivió durante todas esas horas que no supo nada de ella. Suspiró sobre su perfumado y sedoso cabello.

Estaba tan aliviado de verla bien y de poderla tener segura entre sus brazos una vez más, gran parte del tiempo estuvo asustado de que algo le hubiese ocurrido, sabía que la reina era terca, testaruda y que era capaz de sacrificar su propio bienestar con tal de lograr lo que se proponía y más si se trataba de Henry, ya no tenía ninguna duda que Regina amaba a su hijo más que su propia vida y por eso no había podido estar tranquilo.

Regina estaba abrumada por la situación, sin embargo, no se movió, no le abrazó de vuelta, pero tampoco le empujó lejos de ella, el abrazo que le estaba dando era tan reconfortante, le traía una paz y tranquilidad que no recordaba haber sentido en muchísimo tiempo, tal vez cuando fue una niña pequeña y su papá la abrazaba para consolarla y mimarla.

Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro enterrados en el pecho del príncipe y no pudo evitar aspirar su delicioso aroma que se sentía… familiar y entonces se dio cuenta que durante ese tiempo que no estuvo con él lo había extrañado. Apretó un poco más sus ojos intentando disfrutar lo poco que sabía que ese momento iba a durar.

Y no se equivocó, a los pocos segundos el alfa se separó de ella mirándole de una forma indescifrable

\- Lo siento - le dijo porque sabía que no debía haber hecho eso, pero no había podido evitarlo y ya no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan culpable por no poderse frenar, por sentir lo que sentía, por no hacer lo que su familia esperaba que hiciera.

Sin dejar de mirarla comenzó a retroceder y pudo ver la confusión en esos bellos ojos chocolate que le veían como heridos por lo que hacía y David pensaba que debía estar loco, que de seguro estaba alucinando esas emociones en la hermosa reina, muy seguramente ella deseaba con el alma deshacerse de él

\- ¿Ella está aquí? - preguntó de pronto Neal a Emma como con reclamo, no mencionó que esa mujer estuviera en la isla. No le agradaba que la Reina Malvada fuera madre de Henry y tampoco le gustó escuchar que la rubia quisiera tener algo con ella - ¿Y es tu omega? - lanzó esa pregunta a David - ¿Cómo? - tal parecía que toda la familia quería follar con esa mujer

\- Por un error - respondió la beta y tanto Regina como David sintieron que se les apretó el corazón al escuchar eso - Pero pronto esto acabara - dijo altiva y muy segura de sus palabras

\- Por supuesto - se escuchó la voz del Oscuro y de pronto apareció por el mismo lugar que había llegado Regina - El Príncipe Encantador es el alfa ganador… - rio burlesco y el príncipe posó su mirada asesina en él.

No se le ocurrió que Regina iría a buscar al Oscuro, su omega había estado con el alfa más peligroso que pudiera existir, por Dios, no quería imaginar todo lo que pudo haberle ocurrido a la reina y él no hubiera podido impedirlo ni hacer nada porque no estaba ahí, porque la dejó ir.

En unos segundos pudo sentir que se llenaba de estrés y angustia por lo que pudo haberle pasado a Regina, algo que no pasó desapercibido por nadie en especial por la omega que avanzó preocupada unos pasos hacia él, pero al ver que Snow se acercaba a David y le abrazaba se detuvo.

De pronto la princesa tomó el apuesto rostro del príncipe y le besó haciendo que Regina dejara de respirar por un segundo. La reina volteó su rostro con dolor, le lastimaba ver esa escena, se sorprendió porque no pensó que algo así pudiera llegar a ser… doloroso.

Y entonces pensó que lo mejor era volver a Storybrooke lo antes posible. Necesitaba dejar de ser una omega, de ser la omega de David.

* * *

Afortunadamente pudieron rescatar a Henry.

Pan había encerrado a Rumple en la caja de pandora que Regina y él habían logrado recuperar de la tienda en Storybrooke y para mala suerte de todos su pequeño príncipe había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo para darle su corazón al niño perdido.

Fue entonces que Emma mostró humildad ante su desesperación y dejó que Regina, como madre de Henry que era, fuera quien liderara el rescate de su hijo a pesar de las protestas de Neal.

Al final Regina fue quien derrotó a Pan, recuperó el corazón de Henry y la caja donde el Oscuro estaba preso.

Ahora estaban a bordo del Jolly Roger a punto de zarpar rumbo a Storybrooke, la reina colocó con todo el cuidado del mundo el corazón de Henry en su sitio y esperaron a que el pequeño reaccionara, fueron los segundos más angustiosos para la omega porque su hijo no se movía hasta que por fin lo hizo.

David fue testigo de la sonrisa más hermosa que esa mujer que era ahora su omega podía tener, su rostro se veía lleno de felicidad y alivio mientras abrazaba a su hijo y no pudo evitar suspirar al verla, tan bella... y estaba a punto de dejar de ser de él

\- Lo siento - dijo Henry abrazando a Regina y a Emma - Quería salvar la magia - argumentó

\- No pasa nada mi pequeño príncipe - respondió la reina besando los cabellos de su hijo - Ya estás a salvo - volteó a su alrededor y ahí estaba él, mirándole entre feliz y nostálgico y sabía perfectamente por qué, ella se sentía igual y a pesar de que sabía que era lo mejor no quería que sucediera.

Nunca se había sentido como lo había hecho cuando estuvo encerrada con David, donde por momentos no existía nadie más que él y todas esas promesas que le había hecho, que sabía eran sinceras, pero desafortunadamente el príncipe no podía cumplirlas. Fue una de las ilusiones más maravillosas que había experimentado en su vida, el permitirse pensar que todo eso podía ser real le trajo una sensación de alegría, seguridad y felicidad que no sentía desde hacía muchos, muchos años y que había sentido muy pocas veces.

Solo esperaba que el príncipe entendiera por igual que el dejar de estar unidos era lo mejor para todos y en especial para él.

El alfa tenía una familia que lo amaba y no valía la pena echar todo a perder por ella.


	7. Chapter 7

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

¡Muchas, muchas pero muchas gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews, por los likes y los follows!

Muchas gracias también a los lectores silenciosos.

Como siempre se los digo y ya sé que parezco disquito rayado, pero me fascinas sus reviews, todas sus preguntas, teorías, opiniones y de más. Me encantan y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de mandarlos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi queridísima ** _autumnevil5_**

* * *

Regina caminaba a paso inseguro hacia las habitaciones principales del Jolly Roger. Hook había ofrecido muy "amablemente" sus aposentos para que Henry descansara y en el preciso momento que habló, la reina y el príncipe cruzaron sus miradas incrédulos ante esas palabras, como si fueran _dos_ cómplices, ellos precisamente, la Reina Malvada y el Príncipe Encantador.

Tragó pesado al entrar al lugar y ver cómo había quedado todo después de que ella y David estuvieran ahí, teniendo sexo sin freno alguno por tres días completos. El lugar aún olía a ellos y la cama era un completo desastre.

No pudo evitar que imágenes del alfa sobre ella, aferrándose a su cuerpo, besando su cuello, sus pechos, muy dentro de ella en esa misma cama agolparan su mente. Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder ante el recuerdo e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su rostro para taparlo reprimiendo un gemido mortificado.

Se apresuró a dejar la habitación impecable con su magia, le había solicitado solo un momento a su pequeño hijo y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo sabiendo perfectamente el porqué de esa petición.

Cuando acabó, se quedó mirando la cama fijamente y se mordió el labio inferior mientras sentía que sus mejillas se encendían levemente al recordar que lo último que vio ahí fue el perfecto y varonil cuerpo del alfa tendido y profundamente dormido en ese mismo lugar. No, no podía acostar a su hijo ahí.

Dio media vuelta decidida a salir y solicitar otra habitación, aunque no estaba segura que hubiese otra en el barco, cuando Henry entró

\- ¿Ya puedo dormir? - le preguntó, su voz era somnolienta y antes de que la reina pudiera oponerse se subió a la cama recostándose.

La omega suspiró un poquito cansina por la situación, pero estaba muy feliz de tener a su hijo sano y salvo y quien además afortunadamente no se había percatado de la situación en la que se encontraban. Aún era muy pequeño para que su verdadera naturaleza se mostrara y de cualquier forma pronto todo eso acabaría por lo que era mejor que no hiciera preguntas.

Se acercó a la cama y se recostó enseguida de Henry quien le miró con sus ojitos a medio cerrar. Movió su mano sobre el corazón de su pequeño conjurando un hechizo

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Henry haciendo una pequeña mueca de incomodidad

\- Es un hechizo para que nunca nadie pueda tomar tu corazón de nuevo. Jamás - respondió Regina

\- Gracias, mamá - dijo el niño tomando la mano de su madre

\- Descansa mi pequeño príncipe. Pronto estaremos en casa - se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de su hijo quien cerró al fin sus ojos para dormir.

Regina salió cuidadosamente de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, después se recargó en la misma alzando su rostro mirando hacia el techo, era hora de volver a Storybrooke y dejar todo lo que había ocurrido en esa isla atrás.

Caminó un poco rumbo a la cubierta, pero detuvo su andar, como insegura de seguir adelante. Sentía una especie de angustia desesperante que comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella al ser consciente que pronto dejaría de ser la omega de David. Sabía que era lo mejor, lo correcto, que el hecho de que ellos estuvieran unidos por el vínculo había sido un completo error que debían remediar, pero podía sentir su corazón apretarse porque algo muy dentro de ella no quería que fuera así.

Apretó sus manos en puños armándose de valor y dio apenas unos pasos hacia la cubierta de nuevo cuando escuchó algo proveniente de la habitación y regresó enseguida sintiendo que la angustia la invadía por su hijo

\- ¡Henry! - entró apresurándose al lado de su hijo ignorando la presencia del Oscuro - ¿Henry - lo sacudió un poco casi al borde del pánico hasta que por fin el pequeño abrió sus ojos

\- Estoy bien - dijo un poco agitado

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó ella intentando revisar si efectivamente estaba bien

\- Es un chico fuerte, Regina. Lo criaste bien - habló Rumple a sus espaldas.

Cualquier elogio de ese tipo traía sensaciones extrañas en la reina, porque jamás, por más que se esforzó, nunca logró tener aprobación por parte de su madre y de quien fuera su mentor.

Tragó pesado al escucharle, volteó y le dedicó una pequeña pero agradecida sonrisa y salió del lugar seguida de él.

Llegaron a cubierta y no fue sorpresa encontrar a David más que alerta, como si estuviera preparado para actuar de ser necesario. Le clavó la mirada al Oscuro quien le ignoró y después posó sus penetrantes ojos azules en Regina y le observó detenidamente haciéndole sentirse expuesta y vulnerable, casi desnuda con esa mirada que le dedicaba.

Siguió avanzando tratando de no hacer evidente que se veía afectada por ello, ya estaban a nada de salir de la isla y dejar de ser alfas, betas y... omega, una omega reclamada.

Cerró sus ojos un momento maldiciendo internamente ante su suerte de ser una omega, no pudo haber sido que su realidad fuera ser una alfa, no, por supuesto que no, tenía que ser una omega y al menos agradecía profundamente que en Storybrooke las cosas no funcionaran así.

No quería imaginar qué sería de ella de ser así, desafortunadamente era una omega, Storybrooke tenía muchos alfas que eran sus enemigos y por supuesto que estarían gustosos de poder tenerla a su merced de ser posible, como venganza...

\- ¿Estás lista? - la alfa la sacó de sus pensamientos. Asintió mientras intentaba brindar calor a sus propias manos.

Liberaron la sombra de Pan, le lanzaron una bala desde uno de los cañones para dirigirla hacia la vela del barco y Regina le retuvo con su magia haciendo que se fundiera junto con la tela para que así el Jolly Roger pudiese volar hasta Storybrooke.

El príncipe estaba embelesado viendo a su omega, podía sentirse a sí mismo orgulloso de tan solo verla ayudando a salvar el día, mucho más de lo que alguna vez llegó a sentirse de Snow para su sorpresa.

El barco comenzó a elevarse por los cielos y entonces David pudo sentir esa asfixiante opresión en su pecho que le hacía querer gritar de desesperación al saber que perdería a su omega, que dejaría de ser un alfa y que el vínculo no existiría más porque en Storybrooke las reglas biológicas no existían.

Tuvo que voltear hacia el mar recargándose en la orilla del barco intentando respirar y en menos de un parpadeo la beta estaba con él, sobando su espalda e intentando calmarlo, pero Snow no entendía que ella no podía hacer nada por brindarle confort.

La quería a ella, la necesitaba, quería correr hasta Regina, tomarla entre sus brazos y no dejarla ir nunca más. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta el punto de casi hacerlo sangrar para no gritarlo, sabía que era lo mejor, pero se estaba sintiendo como el mismo infierno.

Los ojos de la reina estaban llenos de lágrimas mientras veía a su alfa. Estaba sufriendo y ella trataba de guardar la compostura, pero le estaba pareciendo imposible, se estaba volviendo insoportable, la angustia se había instalado en su corazón ante el pensamiento de que todo eso terminara y sentía un horrible nudo en su estómago.

Y la sensación se incrementó cuando les vio abrazarse, el príncipe ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Snow mientras se aferraba a ella

\- Y bueno, me equivoque una vez más - dijo una voz enseguida de ella, era el hada - Al final la Reina Malvada logró amar a alguien - pero Regina no podía apartar su mirada de David.

El alfa levantó su mirada triste hacia ella y solo en ese momento la omega apartó su vista de los encantadores. Ya no quería nada de eso, era extrañamente doloroso y no sabía cómo hacerle frente a esa situación y tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo, estaba a nada de terminar.

Así de pronto como todo empezó por el hechizo de Pan, todos dejaron de sentir su naturaleza y fue en ese momento en el que Regina sintió que podía respirar de nuevo sin dificultad, dejó de sentir la angustia y la desesperación en su cuerpo

\- Parece que sí - respondió al fin sintiéndose libre de alguna forma de todo lo que ser una omega implicaba. Se abrigó debidamente porque las nubes estaban muy frías y se sorprendió de que no lo sintió antes. Las sensaciones que inundaron su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de dejar eso que tenía con David no le permitieron ser consciente del frío a su alrededor

\- Sabía que había algo bueno en ti - dijo Tinkerbell sonriéndole amenamente y Regina solo sonrió un tanto escéptica.

No estaba segura que realmente fuera buena, tan solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a su hijo y también sabía que lo mejor era separar cualquier vínculo con el príncipe. Quizá Snow tenía razón y lo mejor era que todos olvidaran lo que había sucedido para que pudieran seguir con sus vidas con normalidad.

Y mientras David también sentía de cierta forma la liberación de ser un alfa y estar atado a una omega que jamás debió haber reclamado, todos ignoraban que en la pequeña lucha de la cual solo el Oscuro fue testigo, Pan había cambiado su suerte con la de Henry.

* * *

Cuando al fin llegaron a Storybrooke había una gran cantidad de personas vitoreando el regreso de los héroes.

Henry y Emma fueron los primeros en bajar, seguidos de David y Snow, todos ellos fueron recibidos con calurosos abrazos. Regina bajó después intentando no mirar a nadie en particular y seguida de ella el Oscuro quien inmediatamente se encontró con Belle.

La situación era sumamente incómoda para Regina, lo único que quería era irse ya. Ella no tenía nada que celebrar, lo único que quería era estar con Henry, pero su niño al igual que los Encantadores estaba siendo abrazado por todos aquellos que lo amaban y que le estuvieron esperando.

No supo a cuantas personas abrazó, pero él solo podía observar con la mejor discreción que le era posible a su ome… a Regina. No se veía completamente feliz de estar ahí, más bien parecía nostálgica, se veía ligeramente triste y muy cansada. Recordó que los últimos días la reina había pasado por situaciones que pusieron su vida en grave peligro y que no se había preocupado por su salud en ningún momento.

Encima de todo nadie estaba a su lado, no era como que alguien se preocupara lo suficientemente por ella como para hacerle ver que debía preocuparse por su salud y por primera vez el príncipe reparo en lo sola que Regina estaba, solo tenía a Henry y tragó pesado sintiéndose culpable por haberlo separado de ella durante el tiempo que Emma y Snow estuvieron en el Bosque.

Sí, la reina había tomado la mejor decisión para su hijo dejándolo ir con él porque estaba comenzando una lucha consigo misma para ser merecedora del amor Henry, pero en ningún momento renunció a él y recordó con tristeza y dolor que de una forma muy cruel le negó ver a su hijo las primeras veces que ella lo solicitó.

Buscó a Henry con la mirada y le vio con Emma y Neal, sus padres y por primera vez pensó firmemente que ese no era el lugar de su nieto, era con su madre

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Snow al verlo tan contrariado

\- Sí - respondió el príncipe - Me siento bien - mintió. Se sentía extraño, sabía que no podía percibir las emociones de Regina por la ausencia de las reglas biológicas, sin embargo, había algo que le seguía llamando a ella, pero era imposible que fuera el vínculo.

Tal vez todo se debía a lo que vivieron en Neverland, al menos por unos días la reina fue su entera responsabilidad y al ser quien él era algo le impedía deslindarse de ello tan fácilmente. Sí, eso debía ser

\- Hablaremos con Gold para que nos ayude a olvidar - dijo la princesa y en ese momento David se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente a Regina. Soltó un suspiró cansino mientras cerraba sus ojos y asintió. Era lo mejor.

Estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sintiendo la pesadumbre de estar ahí como si en realidad no fuese así, no era que estuviera esperando que alguien se alegrara de verla, pero le dolía ver que su pequeño hijo estaba con sus padres, él era lo único que tenía en el mundo y en verdad le hacía feliz verlo feliz, pero… tragó pesado intentando no pensar más, solo se atormentaba a sí misma y de pronto lo sintió, su alf… David, David, solo David, el Príncipe Encantador, esposo de Snow, no era nada suyo, le estaba observando.

Estaban alejados sin embargo alcanzaba a ver que David se veía un poco triste, algo que causó pesadumbre en su corazón y se extrañó por ello, no podía ser el vínculo, con seguridad solo era que su estúpido corazón de alguna forma se quería aferrar a lo que sucedió en la isla, a las promesas que el príncipe le hizo en esa habitación.

Vio que la princesa le decía algo y después David cerró sus ojos asintiendo. Apartó su vista inmediatamente y metió sus manos a sus bolsillos. Tenía que olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado en Neverland, de todas esas hermosas promesas y sobretodo de lo que sucedió entre ellos

\- Y se lo debemos todo a ella - era la irritante voz de la princesa, la reina volteó extrañada y se dio cuenta que hablaba de ella - Regina ayudó a salvarnos a todos -

Se quedó perpleja al escucharla y vio como todos los presentes voltearon a verla comenzando a aplaudir, más específicamente a ella y la reina solo asintió aun incrédula en agradecimiento.

David besó la cabeza de Snow murmurando un gracias por lo que había hecho, que en realidad la princesa solo lo hizo por él, por demostrarle que no importaba lo que hubiera sucedido en esa isla, quería que siguieran adelante como pareja y no quería que Regina fuera un impedimento para ello de ninguna manera.

Si de momento el que la reina ganara reconocimiento hacía sentir bien al príncipe, estaba dispuesta a ello con tal de que no quisiera hacer nada más por Regina. Moría porque ya todo eso terminara.

* * *

Luego del caluroso recibimiento, que la mayoría tuvo, fueron a la tienda de Gold para que Henry, quien parecía inquieto por el asunto de Pan, estuviese tranquilo de que el niño perdido jamás pudiera volver para hacerle daño. El Oscuro sello la pequeña caja bajo el suelo de madera de su tienda argumentando que solo él podía romper dicho sello y que no estaba interesado en que Pan saliera de ahí.

Después todos se encaminaron a Granny's donde había una celebración por exitoso rescate, por el regreso de todos y porque nuevamente el bien había triunfado.

Snow intentaba por todos los medios distraer a David, trataba de actuar con total normalidad y el príncipe de un momento a otro se dejó llevar, queriendo acallar ese sentimiento con el que cargaba relacionado con Regina.

Neal estaba encima de Henry, emocionado porque tenía a su hijo de vuelta y porque aparentemente el niño quería estar con él y con Emma y no con la bruja Malvada. Era cuestión de que la rubia quisiera estar con él de nuevo para que pudieran ser el Tallahassee que Emma alguna vez soñó. Solo ellos tres, como siempre debió haber sido y pensó fugazmente que todo sería más fácil si las leyes biológicas y naturales del Bosque Encantado estuvieran presentes en Storybrooke.

Por su parte Regina estaba sentada en la barra acompañada de Tinkerbell, estratégicamente dándole la espalda a los encantadores, a… David. No quería verlo con Snow.

Desde que llegaron a Storybrooke no habían cruzado palabra, solo una que otra mirada, pero estaba segura que no era nada fuera de lo normal y desde que pusieron un pie en Granny's la princesa había arrastrado consigo a David a una mesa un poco alejada y no parecía quererse apartar de él ni un segundo. Bastó con verlos darse un beso para que no quisiera saber más.

Que estúpida era… No era como si se hubiera besado con David, sus recuerdos de esos días no eran muy precisos, pero estaba casi segura que no se besaron. El príncipe estableció muy bien los límites del encuentro que tuvieron, seguramente buscando que ella no se confundiera y no pensara que entre ellos habría algo más, aunque eso no justificaba que la hubiera reclamado.

Mientras que, del otro lado de la barra, desde su mesa, David miraba a Regina no muy contento de estarla viendo con un trago en la mano acompañada de esa mujer que la quiso asesinar en Neverland… y de pronto reparó en lo que estaba haciendo, no debía ya preocuparse de esa forma por Regina, ella podía cuidarse sola y ya no era su omega, no era su responsabilidad, él tenía una esposa y una familia, pero por Dios que no lo podía evitar.

* * *

Cuando menos lo pensaron ya era tarde. Emma se acercó con Henry a Regina con la intención de que el niño se despidiera para irse al apartamento con ella a dormir, pero para su desagradable sorpresa Henry quiso irse con la reina, algo que extrañó y causó una rara sensación en la rubia.

Snow se acercó hasta Emma cruzada de brazos mientras veían a Regina salir con Henry

\- No te preocupes. Seguramente solo quiere pasar su primera noche en su antiguo cuarto - le dijo y Emma asintió, aun sorprendida y ligeramente dolida por esa decisión de su hijo

\- ¿Qué sucede? - les alcanzó el príncipe que había ido al baño un momento. Instintivamente buscó a Regina con su mirada y frunció el ceño con preocupación al no verla

\- Henry quiso irse con Regina a pasar la noche - respondió Emma con un poco de resentimiento. No podía evitarlo, hasta antes de que eso sucediera Henry solo quería estar con ella, vivía ahora con ella y sus padres y le parecía casi imposible que después de Neverland lo primero que su hijo quisiera hacer era irse con Regina

\- ¿Se fueron ya? - preguntó David y ambas asintieron - ¿Solos? - no pudo evitar que la preocupación y la sorpresa estuvieran impregnadas en su voz. Aunque por un lado estaba feliz de pensar que su nieto quiso quedarse con la reina, muy seguramente eso la haría sentir feliz y tranquila

\- Pues sí - respondió la princesa con fastidio al escuchar sus preguntas. Era obvio que estaba preocupado por Regina - Mañana mismo hablaremos con Gold - les informó a ambos

\- Por favor - respondió la rubia - Muero por olvidar todo lo que sucedió - hizo una mueca de horror al recordar que escuchó a su padre y a la madre de su hijo follar, a Regina gritando que era de David y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de… celos. No solo porque su padre pudo follar con Regina cuando a ella le hubiese encantado poder hacerlo, también sentía unos celos extraños de que Henry se hubiese querido ir con la reina y no con ella.

* * *

Era inexplicable la sensación de felicidad que invadía Regina al poder llegar a su Mansión con su pequeño príncipe de la mano. Lo llevó hasta su cuarto y lo dejó solo dándole tiempo a que se diera un baño y se alistara para dormir.

Mientras tanto ella se encaminó a su habitación para hacer lo mismo. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la bufanda que había llevado todo ese tiempo alrededor de su cuello, después procedió a desvestirse hasta quedar solo en su ropa interior y de pronto pudo ver su propia silueta en su espejo de cuerpo completo.

Entreabrió su boca al ver que tenía estampadas evidencias del paso de David por su cuerpo, en su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos, su torso y… se quedó perpleja al ver su cuello.

La marca...

Pasó sus dedos instintivamente sobre la mordida bien definida que David había dejado al reclamarla y resopló molesta al ser consciente de todo lo que el príncipe había hecho. Intentó tranquilizarse razonando que era una herida y que obviamente iba a llevar su proceso de sanación, algo que era fácil de curar con su magia.

Llevó su mano a ese lugar en su cuello, invocó su magia sobre la marca, pero ésta no despareció. Frunció su ceño extrañada e intentó de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado, la marca seguía ahí.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Cuando lanzó la maldición se aseguró que todo rastro de las endemoniadas reglas biológicas del Bosque no estuvieran presentes, inclusive se aseguró que las omegas reclamadas no llevaran la marca en sus cuellos, entonces ¿Cómo era que la de ella seguía ahí y no podía desaparecer con su magia?

Lanzando un pequeño gruñidito se dirigió a tomar un baño mientras pensaba que tenía que hablar muy seriamente con Rumple al día siguiente.

Una vez que estuvo ataviada en sus ropas de dormir regresó al cuarto de su hijo y lo encontró revisando sus cosas, como si estuviera reconociendo el lugar que había dejado para irse a vivir con los encantadores.

Su corazón se llenaba de alegría al tener nuevamente a su hijo en casa, solo ellos dos, como había sido siempre desde que lo tuvo en brazos por primera vez y antes de que la rubia llegara a sus vidas

\- Es hora de dormir - le dijo desde la puerta

\- Mamá, tu bóveda… - dijo Pan volviéndose hacia ella - ¿La trajiste contigo? - preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y la reina se acercaba un poco extrañada por su pregunta

\- Sí - respondió al escucharlo pudo ver que el libro de cuentos estaba abierto en las páginas donde se veía claramente la maldición - Tú sabes eso - le miró con extrañeza

\- ¿Con tu magia? - preguntó el niño perdido

\- ¿A qué vienen todas esas preguntas, Henry? - replicó ella cruzándose de brazos y entonces Pan se dio cuenta que podía descubrirse si seguía por ese lado

\- Es que necesito magia para poderme proteger de Pan - respondió mostrándose vulnerable, intentando que el amor que la reina sentía por Henry fuese suficiente para distraerle y hacerla caer. La necesitaba para acceder a ese lugar

\- Cariño - dijo Regina - No puede lastimarte. Gold lo encerró en su tienda - le recordó sentándose en la cama

\- Pero ¿qué tal que logra escapar y viene por mi de nuevo? - sonaba tan asustado que eso causó estragos en la reina al ver a su pequeño así

\- Henry - cerró el libro - Yo te voy a proteger, no importa lo que pase - le habló con suavidad intentando calmar la angustia de su hijo - Es hora de dormir - le dijo colocando el libro en uno de los muebles y ayudándole a meterse bajo las cobijas.

La reina besó su mejilla y le sonrió acariciando su rostro para después darle las buenas noches, apagar las luces y retirarse a su habitación.

* * *

Regina se acurrucó bajo las cobijas de su propia cama, sintiendo una especie de alivio y seguridad al estar por fin en casa con su hijo a salvo bajo el mismo techo.

Abrazó una de sus almohadas tratando de apartar cualquier pensamiento sobre el apuesto príncipe y se maldijo a sí misma por no haber hecho algo ese mismo día para olvidarlo todo.

Cerró sus ojos intentando dormirse y acallar ese pequeño pero latente sentimiento de querer que David estuviera con ella. Resopló con fastidio por sus propios pensamientos, llevó una mano a su cuello para sentir la marca… y de pronto reparó en que Henry no preguntó por ella, seguramente su hijo pensó que era una herida que se había hecho en la isla y por eso no había preguntado.

Se abrazó más a la almohada pensando en que esa marca era lo único que ahora tenía de él, eso y sus maravillosos y a la vez tormentosos recuerdos de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en esa habitación del barco en Neverland.

Mientras en otro lugar de Storybrooke, en el apartamento que era el hogar de los encantadores, David estaba despierto mirando el techo con Snow profundamente dormida a un lado y lo único que el príncipe tenía en su mente era ella, la preocupación que sentía por ella, habían pasado ya horas desde que Regina se fuera con Henry a su Mansión y si algo malo le hubiese sucedido ya lo sabrían ¿No?... Entonces ¿por qué no podía dormir? Tenía un extraño e inexplicable presentimiento respecto a la seguridad de la reina que no le permitía tener paz.

Y mientras Regina y David se debatían en sus pensamientos y la mayoría de los ciudadanos del pueblo dormían, desde la habitación de Henry en la Mansión, Pan liberaba su sombra de la vela del Jolly Roger para ejecutar su plan.

* * *

David se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente, le costó muchísimo conciliar el sueño y estaba seguro que solo había dormido un par de horas.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro restregándolo un poco, había soñado con Regina, con la hermosa y enigmática reina aferrada a su cuerpo mientras pedía y suplicaba por más, despertó a causa de ese sueño apenas el cielo comenzaba a aclarar y corrió al baño a descargar la excitación con la que había despertado y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a Snow.

Tomó una fruta como desayuno y salió del apartamento rumbo a la orilla de la playa a buscar un poco de tranquilidad para su mente y su corazón. La ansiedad de saber de Regina le estaba consumiendo, pero no podía simplemente ir y pararse en su casa a tocarle la puerta, de seguro se iba a burlar de él.

Con seguridad ella no estaba pasando por lo mismo que él, todo había quedado atrás junto con la isla y no podía seguir así, temía tanto que con todo eso que le atormentaba perdiera a Snow y a Emma si no lograba sacarse a Regina de la mente, pero no podía frenar ese sentimiento de preocupación hacia ella

\- Hola - su hija lo sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Hola - le saludó un poco desanimado

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó su hija y David negó con su cabeza

\- Lo lamento - suspiró un poquito cansado - Todo lo que sucedió allá, ha sido demasiado para mi - tragó pesado - Snow está intentando ser de lo más comprensiva y no quiero lastimarla, no quiero lastimar a ninguna de ustedes dos - tomó una de las manos de su hija

\- Pronto todo pasará - intentó darle ánimos a su padre - Pronto nos olvidaremos que eso sucedió y tú y Snow podrán seguir adelante con su matrimonio sin ningún obstáculo - y sintió la mano de su padre tensarse, pero lo vio asentir.

Le molestaba que hablaran de Regina como si fuese un estorbo, como si lo que hubiera pasado en Neverland fuera sencillo y sus sentimientos no fueran válidos

\- ¿Te llamó Henry? - le preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema e intentando saber algo de la reina

\- No - respondió afligida soltando la mano de David

\- ¿Sucede algo? - intentó indagar al verla como molesta

\- Es que no puedo creer que se haya querido ir con ella - renegó

\- Emma… - soltó David comprendiendo - Regina es su madre, es quien lo crio hasta que tú llegaste - le recordó

\- Es que estaba tan ilusionado con que Neal hubiese llegado a nuestras vidas y tener a sus padres juntos - volteó a verle - Así como yo lo estoy de haberlos recuperado a ustedes - le sonrió - que me parece imposible que se fuera con ella así tan fácil - espetó con algo de recelo.

Por su parte David trataba de disimular su molestia al escuchar a su hija, Regina era la madre de Henry y no podía arrebatarle ese derecho, así como así, sin embargo, también se veía positivamente afectado al escuchar que Emma estaba feliz e ilusionada con haberles encontrado

\- ¿Cuál es tu verdadero problema? - preguntó Emma sacándolo de sus pensamientos de nuevo

\- Estoy…preocupado por ella - dijo en un susurro - y no entiendo por qué - miró a su hija quien solo asentía con una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

* * *

David y Emma regresaron al apartamento y encontraron a una no muy feliz Snow lista para ir a Granny's a almorzar donde afortunadamente encontraron al Oscuro acompañado de Belle

\- Necesitamos que nos ayudes a olvidar - solicitó Snow y la bibliotecaria les miró extrañada

\- ¿Por qué haría eso? - respondió Rumple. Él no tenía ningún problema con recordar lo que había sucedido allá, de hecho, el sentirse nuevamente como un alfa le había hecho recordar lo mucho que amaba a su omega, extrañaba el aroma de su adorada Belle, sentir esa extraña pero llenadora sensación de que ella le pertenecía.

Cuando preparó todo para que Regina lanzara la maldición convenientemente le había hecho ver que lo mejor era no llevar las reglas biológicas a Storybrooke, algo que para su sorpresa la reina ya pensaba a pesar que pensaba que era una beta y no verse tan afectada en esa jerarquía

\- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Belle

\- De nada, cariño - el Oscuro tomó la mano de la bibliotecaria apretándola ligeramente - ¿Puedes darnos un momento? - le sonrió

\- No - respondió ella soltando su mano de la de él - Quiero saber qué sucede - le molestaba que Rumple siempre le quisiera excluir de todo

\- En Neverland, Pan dejó que nuestras verdaderas naturalezas hicieran aparición y descubrimos que… Regina es en realidad una omega - argumentó Snow y los ojos de Belle se abrieron a su máximo en sorpresa

\- La reina entró en celo y nuestro valiente príncipe la… asistió - soltó con burla el Oscuro mientras miraba a David - y la reclamó - volteó a ver a su novia y pudo ver la cara afligida de Belle

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le preguntó al príncipe con resentimiento.

Ella era una omega, bueno, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo era, pero sabía lo que eso significaba. David no era un alfa libre y reclamar a una omega en esas circunstancias era condenarla a una vida de sufrimiento porque no veía cómo el Príncipe Encantador podría dejar a Snow White para estar con la ex Reina Malvada si eran amores verdaderos

\- Fue algo que se nos salió de control a ambos - se defendió el príncipe al ver la mirada acusatoria que con justa razón le dedicaba la bibliotecaria

\- ¿A ella o a ti? - reviró con un poco de ira y el príncipe se sintió culpable, algo que no pudo evitar que los demás notaran - Como alfa sabes que ella no podía hacer mucho en ese estado y que… -

\- Belle - le llamó Rumple - Calma, Belle - le pidió preocupado al verla así

\- Es que ustedes no entienden. Jamás lo entenderán porque no son omegas - les reprocho a todos

\- Shh - pidió Emma que bajara la voz porque algunas personas voltearon a verles al escuchar la discusión - Gold, solo ayúdanos a que olvidemos todos que eso sucedió en Neverland - y después se retiró casi arrastrando a sus padres con ella a una mesa alejada

\- ¿Por qué no les dijiste? - preguntó Belle sintiendo pesadumbre a causa de esa situación. No importaba que se tratara de Regina, ser una omega era algo muy difícil y tener la suerte de toparse con un mal alfa o ser reclamada por un alfa con el que no podía estar era como un castigo

\- Se darán cuenta solos - le sonrió empático.

Lo que pasara con Regina no debía ser preocupación de su novia, esa mujer había tenido a Belle encerrada y lejos de él durante muchos años, un poco de sufrimiento no le vendría mal y en realidad, él no podía hacer nada, era algo con lo que la reina tendría que cargar.

* * *

La reina llegaba corriendo con su hijo de su mano hasta las escaleras que conducían al convento ataviada en un largo abrigo gris y una bufanda blanca para cubrirse del frío y ocultar la marca en su cuello.

Había pasado una mañana y un medio día tranquilos con su hijo, a pesar de que había pasado una noche terrible, casi no durmió y en las pocas horas que lo consiguió había soñado con David como tanto lo estuvo temiendo.

Regina prácticamente arrastraba a Pan quien torcía sus ojos dejándose llevar por ella, la reina no solo corría por el llamado que le hicieron, estaba ansiosa por ver al príncipe idiota e internamente se burló de la suerte de la pobre omega.

El corazón de Regina se llenó de una extraña emoción al ver de nuevo a David, pero el sentimiento le duró poco al ver que él y Emma cubrían el cuerpo de Azul con una manta

\- ¿Qué demonios pasó? - preguntó preocupada y asombrada por igual mientras se acercaba al príncipe, bueno, al cuerpo de Azul donde estaban todos, pero la verdad era que buscaba acercarse a él

\- La sombra la mató - respondió David poniéndose de pie. A pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse feliz de verla ahí y de verla bien. Se detuvo a sí mismo de preguntarle cómo estaba y acercarse más a ella

\- ¿La sombra de Pan? - preguntó incrédula - Pero la atrapé en el barco - argumentó

\- Parece que escapó - dijo Emma con su habitual tono de resentimiento

\- ¿Eso significa que Pan puede hacerme daño? - preguntó el niño perdido intentando mostrar a Henry asustado - Tú me vas a proteger. ¿Cierto? - le preguntó a Regina

\- Por supuesto - respondió la reina abrazando a Henry, le dolía ver a su hijo tan asustado y si en verdad Pan estaba en Storybrooke tendría que pasar por encima de ella antes de llegar a su hijo

\- No está seguro aquí afuera - habló David, pero en verdad sus palabras iban dirigidas a Regina, si Pan estaba en el pueblo lo que menos quería era que la reina estuviera en peligro y obviamente tampoco quería que Henry lo estuviera

\- Nosotros buscaremos a la sombra - dijo Emma con fastidio. No podía creer que Henry estuviera buscando refugio en Regina cuando desde que lo conoció había acudido a ella para que le protegiera y salvara.

La reina comenzó a retirarse y por instinto David avanzó tras ella

\- Regina… - le llamó y ella detuvo su andar para voltear a verle de inmediato y su corazón se detuvo un momento cuando sus miradas se cruzaron - Ten cuidado - le pidió dejando escapar un suspiro involuntario y por un momento la reina dejó que sus preciosos ojos chocolate reflejaran una vulnerabilidad genuina que le maravillo

\- David - se escuchó la voz de Snow quien pronto llegó a su lado por detrás de él - Vayan ya, Regina - pidió con fría seriedad.

La reina solo dio la media vuelta, alcanzó a Henry y se lo llevó al único lugar donde la sombra de Pan no podía encontrarlo.

Atrás dejó a un príncipe con la preocupación consumiéndole el alma al saber que había peligro acechando.

* * *

David, Emma y Snow se dirigieron a la tienda de Gold quien iba llegando nuevamente con Belle. Le exigieron que les diera la caja de pandora para abrirla, liberar a Pan y poderlo detener por siempre, algo que a Rumple le pareció gracioso, la salvadora pensaba aún que ella podía derrotar a Pan; no podía estar más equivocada.

Al final lograron convencerlo, llevaron la caja hasta la línea que delimitaba Storybrooke y permitieron que Emma se enfrentara a Pan del otro lado donde no había magia. Cuando le liberaron se dieron cuenta que en realidad no era el niño perdido sino Henry.

Felices abrazaron a Henry en el cuerpo de Pan y de pronto una duda invadió al príncipe: Si él estaba ahí ¿Dónde estaba Pan?

\- Suban a la camioneta - les ordenó a todos corriendo hacia la misma sintiendo su corazón apretado y desbocado. Ese era el presentimiento que estuvo teniendo desde que regresaron a Storybrooke

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Snow sin comprender

\- ¡Suban ya! - les exigió desesperado.

Era más que obvio que si Pan había intercambiado su cuerpo con el de Henry ahora el niño perdido estaba con Regina en su bóveda y sintió terror de lo que le pudiera suceder.

Regina estaba en peligro y si algo le llegaba a pasar jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al cementerio David bajó corriendo de la camioneta sin esperar por Snow ni Emma. Prácticamente se estrelló contra la puerta de la bóveda de la reina y se dio cuenta que no podía abrirla.

Desesperado comenzó a patearla, pero no tuvo éxito. Sacó su pistola y apuntó hacía el cerrojo de la puerta listo para disparar, pero una voz le detuvo

\- No importa lo que hagas no lo vas a lograr - era el Oscuro - Está sellada con magia - argumentó

\- Ábrela - su voz se escuchó como una orden, no lo pudo evitar, se sentía sumamente angustiado.

El Oscuro sonrió de lado y de forma maliciosa cuando lo escuchó, le divertía ver como el príncipe dejaba de lado a su familia por la reina

\- ¿En verdad no pensaste en nadie ni en nada cuando reclamaste a Regina? - preguntó burlesco

\- Todo esto es tu culpa - le dijo mirando de reojo como los demás se iban a acercando. No tenía tiempo - ¿Por qué accediste a engañarla de esa forma? - preguntó molesto mientras veía como Rumple fallaba de nuevo en su intento por abrir la puerta y resoplaba

\- Por la misma razón por la cual la reclamaste - respondió siguiendo con su tarea - No podía darme el lujo de caer en la tentación con ella y tampoco que algún otro alfa lo hiciera. La necesitaba -

David abrió la boca para seguir protestando por la forma en la que ese maldito ser había usado a Regina, pero no pudo seguir porque los demás llegaron en ese momento.

Prefirió no mirar a su esposa e hija, sabía que estaban molestas con él por su extrema preocupación por la reina, pero lo más importante para él era saber que Regina estaba bien y después podía preocuparse por ellas.

Un par de intentos más fueron necesarios para que al fin la puerta cediera y como era de esperarse el príncipe entró primero apresurado.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieron manejarlo, volteó a todos lados al llegar a la planta baja y sintió que el mundo se le venía encima cuando la vio tendida en el suelo.

Se apresuró a su lado buscando su pulso intentando calmar su desesperación, Regina se veía tan… vulnerable y pequeña así, casi como cuando la encontró tendida en esa camilla después de haber sido torturada casi hasta la muerte. Suspiró aliviado al sentir que estaba viva

\- Regina - la llamó e iba a alzarla un poco, pero se detuvo al percatarse que todos estaban ahí.

Rumple se agachó enseguida de ellos y colocó su mano sobre el bello rostro de la reina conjurando un pequeño hechizo ante la mirada atenta y preocupada de David quien soltó el aire que había contenido en cuando la vio removerse

\- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó desorientada mientras intentaba incorporarse y de pronto su mirada se cruzó con la preocupada del príncipe, pero ella rápidamente la apartó. ¿Por qué estaba ahí tan cerca de ella?

\- Es Henry - habló la rubia casi entre dientes - Pan intercambió cuerpos con él - y vio como la reina cerraba sus ojos con dolor

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó el príncipe sin detenerse un poco a pensar en lo que su atención hacia Regina podía causar en su esposa e hija

\- Estoy bien - murmuró Regina haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por levantarse por sí misma. ¿Por qué David estaba complicándolo todo?

El príncipe se apartó de ella en cuanto rechazó su ayuda y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Sin decir palabra se levantó y caminó hasta su esposa quien le miraba acusatoriamente

\- Estaba tan feliz de pensar que Henry todavía me necesitaba que no fui capaz de ver que Pan me estaba engañando - dijo Regina con dolor

\- Todavía te necesito - dijo Henry en el cuerpo de Pan y se apresuró hasta ella para abrazarla. La rodeó con sus brazos y sonrió

\- Regina… - le llamó el Oscuro - Por favor, dime que no la tenías aquí - le pidió.

Estaban en problemas, era más que obvio que Pan se las ingeniaría para lanzar su propia maldición.

* * *

Regina corría por las calles de Storybrooke buscando reencontrarse con su pequeño príncipe en su cuerpo y con la maldición en la mano. Habían conseguido la varita del hada negra que Azul tenía en su convento y con ella Rumple había logrado cambiar a Pan y a Henry de cuerpos de nuevo.

Sonrió aliviada cuando logro divisarlo y su pequeño corrió directo a sus brazos e inmediatamente fueron alcanzados por Emma

\- Aquí está - le dijo agitado por lo que había corrido y le entregó a Regina el pequeño pergamino con la maldición.

En cuando la reina tuvo el pergamino en sus manos cayó al suelo inconsciente asustando a todos los presentes especialmente a David quien intentó correr a su lado, pero ahora sí fue detenido de la manga de su chamarra por Snow.

El príncipe vio con alivio como Regina se ponía de pie de nuevo y escuchó a Emma insistir que le dijera qué era lo que había visto.

Todos escucharon atentos como la reina les explicaba que al destruir la maldición todos regresarían al bosque sin embargo ella debía renunciar a quien más amaba que era Henry.

Snow intentó animar a Emma pues ella podía escapar de la maldición por ser la Salvadora y al fin su hija podría tener a su hijo y ser feliz con él como tanto lo quería. Al mismo tiempo le mortificaba saber que volverían al bosque, donde las reglas biológicas estaban presentes y todo volvería a ser como en Neverland. Su marido estaba atado a Regina por el maldito vínculo y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer en contra de eso.

Por su parte David se debatía entre el dolor de perder de nuevo a Emma, de perder a su nieto quien a su vez era el hijo de Regina, podía ver que la reina estaba devastada al saber que debía renunciar a Henry y por otro lado sentía una especie de impaciencia al saber que volvería a ser un alfa y Regina sería de nuevo su omega al volver al bosque. ¿Cómo iban a manejar todo eso?

De pronto Pan apareció arrebatándole de las manos el pergamino a la reina y los congeló a todos en su sitio

\- Ah, majestad - se burló - Mi maldición te va a encantar. Tengo un lugar especial reservado para ti. Para la bella y ex malvada omega - rio maliciosamente sin esperar respuesta o gesto alguno, no se podían mover.

Todos fueron testigos mudos de como el Oscuro se sacrificó para detener a Pan y en cuanto el niño perdido desapareció junto con Rumple en señal de muerte el hechizo que les impedía moverse se esfumó.

Belle cayó de rodillas al suelo convulsionando en un llanto desgarrador al saber que había perdido a Rumple, a su aun alfa. Aunque no podía sentirlo con claridad el vínculo seguía ahí, atándole al Oscuro

\- ¡Está aquí! - llegó gritando Grumpy - ¡La maldición, ya viene! -

\- Todo está sucediendo de nuevo - dijo Snow perpleja sin poder creer que perdería de nuevo a su hija, esta vez para siempre y que muy seguramente perdería a su esposo al llegar al bosque, tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, pero ¿qué?

* * *

Todos se encontraban ahora en la línea de Storybrooke, Henry y Emma debían irse antes de que la maldición de Pan les alcanzara y que Regina destruyera el pergamino deshaciéndose de ambas maldiciones a la vez.

Después de despedirse tanto de Henry como de Emma, éstos se subieron al escarabajo amarillo de la rubia para irse.

La maldición comenzaba a alcanzarles, Regina rompió el pergamino e invocando su magia, alzó sus brazos dirigiendo sus manos hacia la nube de color verde que se avecinaba y comenzó a luchar contra ella.

David tragó pesado mientras abrazaba a Snow, sintiendo su corazón roto en mil pedazos por ver a la reina en ese estado, se veía deshecha, la había escuchado llamarse villana una vez más y eso había hecho que su propio corazón doliera por ella.

Regina era mucho más que eso, para él desde el momento en que decidió sacrificarse para detener el cristal en las minas lo había dejado de ser por completo.

Le dolía también pensar que no volvería a ver a su hija y a su nieto y le preocupaba pensar en lo que ahora sucedería con ellos en el bosque.

Cerró sus ojos resignado al sentir que la magia de la reina les alcanzaba, esperando a que se disipara para abrirlos y ver el bosque. Sintió perfectamente cuando su naturaleza hizo su aparición, poco a poco comenzó a sentir y oler a todos a su alrededor y lo primero que sintió con claridad fue a ella.

Abrió sus ojos asustado, la nube aún les rodeaba, soltó a Snow quien le llamó, pero él solo podía pensar en buscar a su omega, algo había pasado con ella, estaba seguro y no se equivocó.

En cuanto hubo claridad la vio tendida en el suelo de nuevo. Maldijo internamente el no haber hecho nada por detenerla, aunque sabía que no había mucho que hacer, que no tuvieron opción.

Llegó hasta ella y esta vez sí la alzó sobre sus piernas

\- Regina, Regina - le llamó un par de veces - Despierta - intentó, pero no obtuvo respuesta y entonces reparó en que no estaban en el bosque, seguían en Storybrooke.

Alzó su rostro y miró a todas las personas que se acercaban a ellos, todos murmuraban, pero no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien qué decían.

Un poco más atrás se escuchó una pelea y la voz dominante de Granny se dejó escuchar apoyada por la de Ruby y Neal, aparentemente defendiendo a Belle.

Pudo ver la mirada depredadora de algunos alfa encima de Regina, en especial la del maldito pirata.

No lo pensó siquiera, su prioridad era Regina y habría de protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño. La alzó en brazos ante la mirada incrédula de todos los habitantes del lugar y comenzó a caminar con un rumbo propio hacia el bosque con su omega en brazos.


	8. Chapter 8

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Mil gracias a todos por leer y por los maravillosos reviews que me dejan. Me encanta leerles y saber todo lo que piensan y/o esperan que suceda en la historia, todas las preguntas también me encantan y espero que este capítulo resuelva una que otra.

De verdad, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a esta historia.

Espero que puedan disculpar cualquier error. ¡Feliz lectura!

Agradecimientos para mi querida **Autumnevil5**

* * *

\- ¡Detén el auto, Emma! - chilló Henry con angustia viendo por el espejo retrovisor, la nube se había disipado y todos seguían ahí, pero ellos se alejaban cada vez más.

La rubia siguió conduciendo con los dientes apretados e ignorando a Henry. No, no estaba dispuesta a regresar cuando tenía la oportunidad de irse con su hijo y tenerlo para ella sola como siempre debió ser

\- ¡Para! - exigió Henry y le empujó un poco del brazo. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas porque no se detenía y alcanzó a divisar algunas personas pero no a su mamá y eso le asustaba - ¡Nunca te voy a perdonar si no detienes el auto! - dijo y derramó un par de lágrimas.

Emma casi frenó en seco al escucharlo. Volteó a ver a Henry y el pequeño solo lloraba mientras veía hacia atrás. Cerró sus ojos un momento inhalando profundo y los abrió de golpe al escuchar el cinturón de seguridad de su hijo.

Le detuvo con una mano de bajarse del auto, el niño forcejeo un poco pero al final desistió

\- Henry - le llamó con calma y cuando él volteó, la rubia no puedo hacer otra cosa más que asentir accediendo a su petición de volver.

A pesar que daría lo que fuera por tener a su hijo solo para ella, le dolía pensar en dejar de nuevo a sus padres, esta vez por elección, cuando encontrarlos había sido lo que más anhelo durante toda su vida.

* * *

David avanzaba veloz por el bosque con su omega en brazos, la aferraba con firmeza contra su cuerpo pero cuidando de no lastimarla.

Comenzaba a angustiarse porque Regina no se movía, sabía que estaba viva porque respiraba, pero estaba preocupado porque no despertaba. Le había llamado un par de veces intentando hacerla reaccionar pero no funcionaba. Quién sabe qué era lo que había sucedido para que siguieran en la tierra sin magia y no hubiesen regresado al bosque, pero con seguridad no había sido algo sencillo y temía que eso hubiera perjudicado gravemente la salud de su omega.

En cuando divisó Storybrooke se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una tontería. Había optado por irse por el bosque porque no iba a pasar con ella en brazos por el medio de todo el pueblo que se encontraba sobre la carretera, lo único que quería era buscar ayuda para la reina pero apenas estaba siendo consciente que no había nadie en la ciudad, de nada serviría llevarla al hospital porque no habría quién le atendiera.

Volteó a verla… por Dios, seguía maravillándose con la belleza de Regina, pero no era momento para eso, tenía una necesidad urgente de ponerla a salvo y asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Así que decidido, caminó rumbo al único lugar donde sabía que, como su alfa, podía mantenerla segura y protegerla.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la línea de Storybrooke todo era caos y confusión. Algunos preguntaban a la princesa por qué David se había ido de esa forma y se había llevado a Regina con él, otros aseguraban que la reina era una omega y pedían saber la verdad.

Se seguían escuchando algunas peleas entre los alfa por las omegas reclamadas presentes. Algunos alfa comenzaron a retirarse con su omega para evitar más conflictos y fue el momento que, Granny y Ruby, decidieron llevarse a Belle antes de que alguien quisiera aprovecharse, además la omega se encontraba completamente destrozada por la pérdida de su alfa.

Azul, quien había vuelto a la vida luego de que Pan y su sombra fueran derrotados, se acercó a la princesa para apoyarla ya que los habitantes estaban exigiendo respuestas del por qué seguían ahí y la jerarquía biológica del bosque se hacía presente.

Snow estaba por empezar a hablar cuando se dieron cuenta que el escarabajo amarillo de Emma se acercaba.

No pudo evitar sonreír aliviada al saber que no había perdido a su hija y a su nieto. Ahora solo debía prepararse para enfrentarse a la realidad porque, aunque estuviera tratando de evitar responder a las preguntas sobre Regina y su marido, sabía que tarde o temprano todos se iban a enterar que David había reclamado a la reina.

* * *

El príncipe llegó a su apartamento y sin perder el tiempo recostó a Regina en la cama de la planta baja, tal cual lo había hecho cuando la rescataron después de haber sido torturada. Apretó los dientes con un poco de rabia ante el pensamiento, pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en ello, además Greg y Tamara ya estaban muertos.

Llevó ambas manos al rostro de la reina para tomarlo e intentó reanimarla

\- Regina - dijo su nombre con aparente calma y acarició con sus pulgares las tersas mejillas - Regina, despierta - le sacudió solo un poco pero no hubo respuesta, la reina respiraba pero lo hacía muy, muy lentamente era casi imperceptible. Pudo sentir que el corazón se le apretaba y que las lágrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos al tiempo que su mente era invadida por mil escenarios trágicos ante lo que pudiera estarle sucediendo a su omega.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro respirando hondo y profundo intentando pensar con claridad

\- Calma, David - se dijo a sí mismo. Buscó entre sus propios bolsillos su teléfono y en ese preciso momento una llamada de la princesa estaba entrando - Snow - respondió con prisa

\- _¿Dónde estás?_ \- preguntó ella al otro lado de la línea, no se escuchaba muy contenta, sin embargo se le notaba un poco preocupada.

David colocó una de sus manos sobre su frente para responder

\- En casa - dijo al fin y soltó el aire que había retenido en cuanto escuchó esa pregunta, pudo escuchar con claridad una queja de molestia - Necesito que traigas a Azul contigo - solicitó - Regina no despierta - y en ese momento volteó a ver a su omega - Por favor - dijo casi con un hilo de voz porque la beta no respondió

\- _Vamos para allá_ \- respondió al fin y David dio las gracias cerrando sus ojos con fuerza derramando dos lágrimas.

* * *

Los minutos pasaban y el alfa los estaba sintiendo como una eternidad. Se paseaba por el frente de la cama entre angustiado y molesto. Regina tenía que estar bien.

Se acercó de nuevo al lado de la reina y se relamió los labios tratando de mantener la calma, jamás se iba a perdonar si algo le pasaba, si no despertaba o si… No, no, no podía pensar en eso siquiera, no era una opción. El solo pensamiento le traía una sensación de vacío inexplicable, le dolía el pecho y sentía una opresión que amenazaba con hacer que le hiciera falta el aire.

Cerró los ojos tratando de luchas con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de sus ojos cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió

\- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? - preguntó con un toque de reclamo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada y se detuvo en seco al ver a Emma y a su nieto

\- ¡Mamá! - entró Henry corriendo y se apresuró a la cama donde la reina estaba postrada. Tenía sus ojos y la nariz roja por el llanto que se había vuelto más pronunciado cuando supo que algo pasaba con su mamá

\- Emma… - dijo en un susurró el príncipe y la rubia le regresó una pequeña sonrisa. Se debatió unos segundos en abrazar a su hija o ir tras el hada quien ya estaba a un lado de Regina mientras intentaba apartar a Henry. Snow se adelantó y tomó al niño de la mano para hacerse a un lado junto con él y después le abrazó.

David se apresuró a dejar un beso en la frente de su hija - Me alegra que estén en casa -

\- Yo también - dijo Emma tratando de sobrellevar todo lo que sucedía. No estaba segura de poderse adaptar a una vida con esas reglas biológicas y tampoco lidiar con el problema que había entre sus padres y la madre de su hijo, sin mencionar el problema que ella misma tenía respecto a la… omega y Henry.

Rápidamente David estuvo al pie de la cama observando con detenimiento lo que el hada hacía.

Por su lado Azul, tal cual lo había hecho cuando Regina había sido torturada, comenzó a pasar su varita por todo su cuerpo tratando de encontrar y sanar cualquier daño físico que pudiera haber y comprobando si había algún problema con la magia de la reina.

Mientras hacía su labor sentía la mirada pesada del alfa sobre ella, Snow le había explicado a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido, que Regina era una omega y que David la había reclamado, que el vínculo había sido creado por lo que no le extrañaba que el príncipe estuviera ahí al pendiente.

Suspiró sintiéndose culpable por todas las veces que le negó ayuda a esa pequeña princesa que rogaba por las noches ser salvada del yugo de su propia madre, si hubiera sabido que se trataba de una omega con magia le habría rescatado sin dudarlo. Si tan solo hubiese sabido que Regina tenía magia la habría salvado, pero Cora se encargó de ocultar todo, sabía que las hadas acudirían a su hija si sabían que se trataba de un ser mágico, para cuando lo supieron, ya era realmente tarde y Azul jamás admitiría que se había equivocado

\- ¿Cómo está? - la pregunta del alfa la sacó de sus pensamientos

\- Estoy intentando estabilizar su magia. Tiene una descompensación severa - comenzó a explicar - posiblemente se deba a todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días. Una maldición de la muerte, ser torturada, detener un detonador destructivo y… todavía no estoy segura qué fue lo que sucedió para que sigamos aquí - volteó a verle y le sonrió un poco como con empatía - habrá que preguntarle cuando despierte. Pero es obvio que detuvo la maldición de Pan y en el proceso logró mantener casi intacta la maldición oscura. De otra forma no seguiríamos aquí - regresó su atención a la reina - La presencia de las reglas biológicas puede significar que hicimos contacto con el Bosque pero ella logró detener que volviéramos allá o que eran parte de la maldición de Pan y esa parte se mezcló con la maldición oscura -

\- ¿Pero va a estar bien? - preguntó con angustia después de escuchar esa explicación, tenía miedo de que existiera la posibilidad de perderla

\- Sí - respondió Azul terminando de sanar todo lo que pudiera del cuerpo de la omega y su magia - Necesita descansar mucho, físicamente está sanando y su magia debe estabilizarse - guardó su varita y sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido azul. Se volvió hacia el príncipe - Dormirá hasta mañana y cuando despierte debe beber ésto - extendió su mano hacia él y David rápidamente tomó el pequeño frasco

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó un poco desconfiado, después de todo no es como que las hadas se hubiesen portado muy bien con Regina, sabía que no la apreciaban ni en lo más mínimo y a sabiendas que la omega terminó siendo la Reina Malvada sólo significaban que esos seres mágicos jamás le brindaron ayuda. O quizá Regina jamás la pidió…

\- Es solo para que no sienta debilidad en lo que su cuerpo termina de sanar por completo - dijo tragando pesado, entendía la desconfianza de David y sabiendo que era el alfa de la reina sabía que estaba en todo su derecho de saber lo que sucedía y que debía tener cuidado porque, a pesar de ser el Príncipe Encantador, era también un alfa que estaba dispuesto a todo por su omega.

David asintió, justo en ese momento la reina soltó un suspiro y el alfa pudo constatar que la respiración de Regina se normalizaba, no como al principio que apenas era perceptible por lo que esta vez fue él quien suspiró con alivio

\- Gracias - dijo por fin y el hada asintió.

Caminaron hacia la sala donde Snow, Emma y Henry estaban sentados

\- ¿Ya está bien? - preguntó el niño con angustia y miedo

\- Sí - respondió Azul - La reina va a estar bien, dormirá hasta mañana y cuando despierte debe beber un revitalizador que le di a David - explicó - No te preocupes Henry - le sonrió al niño - Ella va a estar bien muy pronto, solo debe descansar mucho y reposar los próximos días -

\- Yo me encargaré que lo haga - dijo Henry y corrió hasta la cama con su mamá.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y Emma se apresuró a abrir

\- Llevamos a Belle al convento - dijo Neal en cuanto vio el rostro de la rubia - Está muy mal y tememos que pueda ocurrir lo peor - tragó pesado, a pesar de haber estado muy feliz al saber que Emma y su hijo habían vuelto a Storybrooke, no podía ignorar a la omega de su padre, por lo que acompañó a Granny y a Ruby a llevarla a un lugar seguro y no había otro mejor que el convento, las hadas cuidarían de ella en todos los sentidos. Tenían que ver si Belle iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir y de lograr hacerlo, él se haría cargo de ella, pero por el momento la omega corría muchos riesgos y necesitaba de muchos cuidados

\- Ella va a estar bien - aseguró la princesa mientras se mordía una uña. Estaba un poco ansiosa y angustiada por lo que ahora iba a suceder, no sería para nada fácil que se adaptaran en un mundo como ese a las reglas biológicas, habría mucho por hacer. Comenzando porque todas las omegas de la ciudad tenían un trabajo y… lo más seguro era que no pudieran conservarlo tan fácilmente

\- Debo irme - dijo Azul - cualquier cosa que suceda, me llaman - ofreció

\- Gracias de nuevo - dijo David y Snow la encaminó a la puerta

\- Voy a saludar a Henry - dijo Neal y atentó con dirigirse hacia la cama donde Regina y su hijo estaban, pero fue interceptado por David quien le dedicó una mirada poco amigable y el beta entendió por qué

\- Henry - llamó David al pequeño sin apartar su mirada ni un segundo de ese hombre, sabía que la reina no era precisamente su favorita - Tu padre quiere saludarte, ven por favor - pidió.

El niño corrió a saludar a Neal y le abrazó

\- Tenemos que ver cómo acomodarnos para dormir - dijo la rubia y Snow asintió un poco perdida en sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia su padre y preguntó - ¿La llevarás a su mansión? -

\- No - respondió tajante - No creo que esté segura allá, al menos no hasta que esté despierta y pueda hacerse cargo de sí misma - dijo - Alguien podría intentar aprovecharse - apretó los dientes al decir eso último y Emma frunció su ceño con molestia

\- Si ella se queda aquí no hay espacio suficiente -

\- No importa, cariño - intercedió la princesa - Tú duerme arriba con Henry y… - soltó un pequeño suspiro - Tu padre y yo nos quedaremos aquí abajo vigilando a Regina - tragó pesado y alzó un poquito su barbilla al decir eso. Pudo ver la expresión sorpresiva en el rostro de David al escucharla y sintió alivio, sabía que no podía ponerse en contra de los deseos del príncipe, debía ser cuidadosa y buscar la forma de deshacer esa unión, pero mientras la salud de la omega estuviera comprometida, David no iba a entender razones

\- Pueden quedarse conmigo, Henry y tú - le sonrió a la alfa que le volteó a ver con incredulidad - En casa de mi padre - dijo antes de que Emma rechazara su propuesta argumentando que no tenía un lugar que ofrecer

\- Yo me quiero quedar aquí con mi mamá - dijo Henry - Tengo que cuidarla -

\- Tu mamá no despertara hasta mañana - habló David y se agachó a la altura del pequeño como había visto incontables veces que Regina lo hacía - Yo voy a cuidar de ella - tomó las manos de Henry - y en cuanto sea de mañana puedes venir acá a esperar a que despierte - intentó convencerle

\- ¿En verdad tú la vas a cuidar? - preguntó con sorpresa

\- Te lo juro - dijo sonriéndole con ternura, le hacía sentir tan feliz ver que Henry se preocupaba por la reina, eso demostraba lo mucho que la quería y solo esperaba que Emma no pensara en separar al niño de Regina

\- Vamos entonces - dijo Neal con emoción y comenzó a guiar a su hijo a la puerta seguido de la alfa que no se veía muy feliz.

La puerta se cerró dejando solos a David y a Snow con una reina profundamente dormida ajena a todo lo que sucedia en la cama que ambos compartían.

* * *

Durante el trayecto hasta la casa de Gold, Emma no dijo ni una sola palabra, solo escuchaba como Neal y Henry platicaban casualmente porque el niño no parecía estar muy animado, sin embargo el beta no paraba de decirles a ambos lo feliz que estaba de saber que seguían ahí con él.

Entraron a la casa, cenaron lo que compraron de pasada en Granny's y Henry quiso irse a dormir lo más pronto posible con la esperanza de que de esa forma la mañana llegara más pronto y pudiera ir a ver a su mamá.

Emma estaba sentada en la sala bebiendo un trago pensando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que de seguro faltaba por venir. Además, le hacía sentir incómoda estar ahí, en una casa con Neal y Henry como si… como si de verdad fueran una familia

\- Tu habitación ya está lista - la voz de Neal rompió el silencio y pronto se percató que la rubia estaba tomando un trago - ¿Puedo acompañarte? - preguntó intentando entablar una conversación

\- Si quieres… - respondió ella sin emoción y bebió un trago de golpe

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó

\- Solo estoy un poco confundida - dijo con sinceridad - Lo que sucede con mis padres, con Henry, con esta estupidez biológica - renegó - No sé cómo ser una maldita alfa, no sé nada de ésto y lo que pasa con Regina - tragó pesado y cerró sus ojos un momento. No quería admitir lo que le pasaba con la omega - De verdad pensé que podría largarme con Henry y olvidar todo ésto - bebió de nuevo y el beta solo asintió comprensivo

\- Y de verdad yo estoy feliz que no fuera así. Me dolía pensar que no les volvería a ver - le sonrió con tristeza

\- Lo siento, Neal - dijo Emma - No es tan fácil que de pronto estés aquí, que estemos los tres como debió haber sido tiempo atrás - tragó pesado - No quiero que haya malos entendidos, yo no puedo… - se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de seguir

\- Te entiendo - dijo él - Lamento todo lo que sucedió, en verdad, solo quisiera que si existe una pequeña posibilidad que seamos aquello que pudimos ser me lo dejes saber - pidió - Nada me haría más feliz que darle una familia a Henry, solo nosotros tres - susurró esto último como temeroso de la respuesta

\- Es imposible - dijo ella - Aunque yo accediera a darnos una oportunidad, Regina siempre estará en medio, nos guste o no, legalmente es la madre de Henry - exclamó con un poco de fastidio. Pensar en la reina le hacía sentir como un nudo en el estómago

\- Si tú quieres, Henry puede ser tuyo - respondió Neal con cautela

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la alfa con desconfianza

\- Las reglas biológicas ahora están presentes, pronto la ciudad entera comenzará a regirse por ellas. Sabes cómo funciona la jerarquía, alfas, betas y a lo último los omega y tú, eres una alfa - le miró fijamente en espera de que ella entendiera - y Henry es tu hijo, es tu sangre, en cualquier matrimonio entre un alfa y un omega, no importa qué suceda los hijos le pertenecen al alfa, salvo que éste lo permita el omega puede quedárselos - explicó - Regina es una omega, no es nada de Henry en realidad y ni siquiera es tu pareja - concluyó mordazmente

\- ¿Qui-quiere decir que... Henry es mio? - preguntó con incredulidad

\- Es nuestro, biológicamente es tuyo y mío - afirmó Neal y tomó una mano de Emma aprovechando la sorpresa en ella - Pero como yo soy un beta, Henry es tuyo y en el momento que quieras puedes quitárselo y nadie puede hacer nada para impedirlo - sonrió con un poco de maldad que no fue percibida por la rubia.

* * *

En el apartamento de los encantadores, Snow y David estaban sentados en la pequeña mesa mientras cenaban algo

\- Siento ésto - se disculpó David jugando con la comida en su plato, no tenía hambre, el hecho de saber que Regina no estaba del todo bien le quitaba el apetito y las ganas de… todo

\- Yo entiendo, David - dijo la princesa, aunque no se escuchaba del todo sincera, pero el príncipe no podía reprocharle nada - Todo pasó muy rápido, hubo mucha confusión y lo único que lamento fue haberte puesto en esa posición tan complicada - admitió, no diría jamás que lo que hizo había sido un error, el verdadero error fue que él follara y reclamara a Regina.

El alfa asintió y volteó a ver a su omega que seguía sin moverse pero respiraba tan normal que eso le hacía sentir tranquilidad

\- Debí haberla llevado a su casa y no traerla acá - se mordió el labio inferior culpable y volvió su atención a su… esposa

\- De ninguna manera - dijo Snow frunciendo el ceño - Hiciste lo correcto, tu trabajo como su alfa es asegurarte que esté bien y… entiendo que encontraras nuestro hogar como el mejor refugio para mantenerla a salvo - aunque se retorciera por dentro ante el pensamiento y una parte de ella prefiriera no tener a la reina bajo su techo, entendía por qué David la había llevado ahí y regresaba al punto donde sabía que no le convenía pelear con él a causa de la omega. Además, no hubiera podido estar tranquila sabiendo que su marido se quedaba a solas con la reina en la mansión, prefería estarlos viendo

\- Gracias... Deberías ir a dormir - le dijo a la princesa y ésta negó con su cabeza

\- Tonterías - respondió y alargó su mano para tomar una del alfa - Haremos esto juntos como siempre, te prometo que al igual que tú velaré por ella - no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo y pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro del príncipe - Regina es tu omega, David, pero yo soy tu esposa, tu amor verdadero, somos un matrimonio con una familia por la cual siempre vamos a luchar. Esto lo hicimos solo porque queríamos mantener a Emma, a nuestra hija, a salvo ¿Cierto? - preguntó un poco desesperada por una respuesta positiva.

Por su lado el príncipe se debatía internamente ante las palabras de Snow. Sí, ella era su esposa, su amor verdadero, la madre de su hija, eran una familia y les amaba, pero ahora él tenía una omega y una unión que lo comprometía todo. No, no había sido por Emma, él pudo haber luchado contra su hija y mantenerla alejada de Regina sin problemas, lo que en realidad sucedió fue que él quiso reclamar a la reina, quiso hacerla suya y nada ni nadie más que ella le importó en ese momento.

Aunque Snow no le hubiese pedido que se la llevara aquella noche en Neverland, el alfa sabía que de cualquier forma habría terminado encerrado en el barco de Hook con la omega. Hubo algo mucho más fuerte que él que le llamó hacia ella y por Dios que no se arrepentía y lo volvería a hacer de nuevo sin pensarlo.

Miró a la princesa quien esperaba su respuesta, sabía que ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no complicar las cosas más de lo que ya lo estaban, y si era sincero el alfa en él desconfiaba del ofrecimiento de la beta de velar como él por su omega, sabía que Snow no lo decía de mala fe y también sabía que la princesa se preocupaba genuinamente por la reina, no por nada le pidió que se la llevara para que tampoco Hook pudiera aprovecharse de Regina, pero nadie cuidaría de la omega como él, era imposible que lo hicieran.

Sin embargo la parte racional del príncipe quería creerle y darle la oportunidad

\- Sí - mintió - Lo importante era proteger a Emma - y vio la expresión de genuina felicidad en el rostro de Snow

\- Estamos juntos en ésto y así es como vamos a salir, ya lo verás - le aseguró y él solo pudo asentir inseguro

\- Voy a… - se aclaró la garganta - a poner más cómoda a Regina - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento

\- Te ayudo - se apresuró la princesa y caminó más rápido que el alfa, algo que no agradó a David.

Para cuando él logró llegar a la cama, Snow estaba quitando los guantes de las delicadas manos de la reina, David le quitó los zapatos mientras la princesa quitaba la bufanda que traía alrededor del cuello y como era de esperarse se tensó al descubrir la marca.

El príncipe por su lado suspiró aliviado de que la marca que había creado en ese preciso cuello siguiera ahí, marcando a Regina como suya

\- Termina tú - dijo la beta tragando pesado - Iré a levantar la mesa - y se retiró del lugar.

David solo soltó un suspiro intentando que la situación no le sobrepasara y siguió con su labor. Con mucho cuidado retiró el abrigo gris que Regina portaba, dobló la ropa y la puso al pie de la cama, después tomó una manta y cubrió el escultural cuerpo de la reina. No pudo contener su impulso de acariciar su frente y pasar sus dedos por su sedoso cabello suspirando en un momento que parecía perfecto, hasta que las fuertes pisadas de la princesa en las escaleras le sacó de su pequeño trance.

Se dejó caer en la silla a un lado de la cama sintiéndose derrotado porque a pesar de todo quería a Snow, a su familia, en verdad les amaba, no quería renunciar a ellos, pero sabía perfectamente que sería capaz de fallarles por su omega.

* * *

La mañana llegó y Regina comenzó a despertar, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no de la forma en la que le indicaba que había valido la pena. Se sentó y se dio cuenta que estaba en el apartamento de los encantadores. Volteó a verse rápidamente y se percató que estaba vestida, aunque no con toda la ropa que recordaba haber llevado… ¿el día anterior?

\- Buenos días - saludó David haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario, había salido de la nada o al menos así fue para ella porque no le sintió acercarse y al ser consciente de la presencia del príncipe fue que se dio cuenta que las reglas biológicas estaban presentes y entonces ella era… una omega y el príncipe era su alfa

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó, su voz se escuchaba un poco rasposa y era débil

\- Lograste detener la maldición de Pan y que no se destruyera la maldición oscura. Solo que como podrás darte cuenta las reglas biológicas ahora están en Storybrooke. ¿Recuerdas algo? - preguntó

\- No, yo… - cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a su bello rostro sintiéndose mal en general

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó David mientras se acercaba y sin preguntar o meditar su acción su mano se posó sobre la frente de la reina tratando de ver si tenía temperatura.

Regina contuvo el aliento al sentir su mano sobre su frente, era tan… tan reconfortante sentirle y abrió sus ojos un poco espantada haciéndose hacia atrás para perder el contacto, algo que pudo ver no fue bien recibido por el alfa, por el que era su alfa.

Soltó un resoplido y sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso sobre el buró enseguida de la cama, tomó el pequeño frasco y vertió el contenido ante la atenta mirada de la reina

\- Bebe ésto - le ofreció el vaso y ella le miró desconfiada

\- No - respondió y se levantó de la cama sintiéndose mareada al instante, alargó su mano tratando de sostenerse de algo pero el brazo del príncipe la rodeo por la cintura sujetándola para que no cayera

\- Es por esto que debes tomarlo - insistió y se detuvo un momento para embriagarse del aroma de su omega. La sintió estremecerse ligeramente y cerró sus ojos un momento.

Regina se quedó paralizada cuando lo sintió sostenerla contra él, olía maravilloso y su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma le gritaban que era ahí donde pertenecía, que estar con él y permitirse entregarse a David como una omega lo hace con su alfa era lo correcto

\- Ya te dije que no - forcejeó lo mejor que pudo en cuanto sintió que tenía la suficiente fuerza para intentar librarse de su agarre y David le permitió zafarse por lo que comenzó a alejarse de él y el alfa le siguió

\- Azul dijo que debías beber ésto para que no te sintieras débil - intentó explicar - Estás en proceso de sanación, debes reposar los siguientes días hasta que te sientas mejor -

\- No voy a beber algo que la polilla azul dejó - le miró como si estuviera loco

\- Ella ayudó para que estuvieras bien y te recuperes pronto por completo - le dijo mirándola serio

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - preguntó tragando pesado mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho y le miraba altiva - No creo que le haga mucha gracia a tu princesa saber de mi presencia en su casa -

\- Ella está de acuerdo - respondió David sorprendiendo a Regina - Quedaste tendida en el pavimento en la línea y te traje acá porque… -

\- Soy tu omega - susurró Regina entendiendo. Era lógico que, como su alfa, el príncipe buscara ponerla a salvo y no había mejor lugar que su casa, nadie iría a enfrentar a un alfa en su propio hogar, era una falta muy grave. Cuestiones territoriales de las endemoniadas reglas biológicas - ¿Ellos, la gente… lo saben? - preguntó dubitativa

\- No lo sé - respondió él - Creo que aún no, pero deben sospechar con seguridad - se acercó otro poquito a ella - No creo que haya una buena explicación para que yo me retirara contigo en brazos más que el que seas mi omega - tragó pesado al decir eso y si lo admitía se sentía tan bien decir que Regina era suya

\- Gracias por la explicación tan precisa, encantador - podía percibir la satisfacción del príncipe al decir que ella era su omega, era un típico alfa - Ahora debo retirarme - dijo pensando en que debía comenzar a buscar la forma de deshacerse del vínculo y dejar de ser una omega antes de que fuera muy tarde, sabía que sería complicado porque el Oscuro había muerto

\- No te irás hasta que bebas el agua - le habló muy, muy serio

\- No - respondió fuerte y claro, negándose a su petición

\- No me hagas forzarte a hacerlo, por favor - pidió el alfa comenzando a molestarse, era por su bien, no le estaba pidiendo que lo bebiera solo por fastidiarla, debía hacerlo para que se sintiera mejor.

Las palabras de David le dolieron un poco, que le quisiera obligar a hacer algo que no quería le traía sensaciones del pasado que la lastimaban y saber ahora que era una omega, una reclamada y que él era su alfa y tenía la facilidad de obligarla a hacer todo lo que él quisiera sin que ella se pudiera negar le dolía mucho, porque el príncipe había dicho que no quería someterla ni doblegarla, pero Regina estaba segura que tarde o temprano terminaría haciéndolo, después de todo era un alfa y ella no estaba precisamente dispuesta a someterse a él ni a nadie.

Se apresuró por su ropa dispuesta salir de ahí lo antes posible tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, se puso sus zapatos y caminó de vuelta con la intención de irse

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terca? - preguntó David parándose frente a la puerta, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir

\- ¿Otra vez me quieres retener en contra de mi voluntad? - preguntó herida y el príncipe sintió que se moría al instante que la escuchó

\- No, claro que no - se apresuró a decir y caminó hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió

\- ¡Mamá! - chilló Henry y corrió hasta una incrédula reina, se estrelló con ella y casi la tumba en el proceso pero para alivió de David, logró sostenerse de la mesa, sin embargo soltó las cosas que traía en sus manos

\- Mi pequeño príncipe - le abrazó de vuelta. No lo podía creer, su hijo estaba ahí, no lo perdería por siempre como pensó que lo haría, no sabía por qué ni cómo, pero estaba ahí y ella no podía estar más que feliz por ello, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - Mi niño hermoso - tomó su carita con sus manos y comenzó a repartir besos por todo su rostro

\- Me da gusto que estés bien - dijo el niño con los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar - Anoche pensé que… - se abrazó de nuevo a ella incapaz de seguir hablando

\- No llores, mi cielo - besó su cabecita - Ya estoy bien - mintió, porque a decir verdad no se sentía bien

\- ¿Bebiste lo que Azul dijo que tomaras? - preguntó limpiándose la nariz

\- No - se apresuró el príncipe a responder y Regina le fulminó con la mirada - Tu mamá se niega a hacerlo - caminó con el vaso en la mano y se lo dio al pequeño, después se agachó a recoger lo que la reina había tirado al suelo y lo colocó en la mesa

\- Mamá - le llamó Henry, tomando el vaso con ambas manos, lo alzó hacia ella - Por favor, es para que estés bien -

Regina solo pudo suspirar desarmada ante la petición de su pequeño príncipe, no lo quería angustiar y en verdad no se sentía del todo bien aunque no iba a admitirlo. Y, bueno… el hada no la había matado después de ser torturada y no le había matado ahora, así que no había razones para desconfiar.

El príncipe sabía que Henry era la debilidad de Regina y no es que quisiera aprovecharse de mala fe de ello, pero estaba aliviado de ver que la reina tomaría la poción sin necesidad de forzarla, ya se había visto obligándola a abrir su boca para verter el líquido y esperar a que lo tragara. Esa preciosa boca que no había tenido el gusto de probar y… ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

\- Está bien - le dijo a Henry. Miró al alfa de nuevo y solo moviendo sus labios pronunció un - _Traicionero_ \- haciéndole sonreír de lado, bebió ante la mirada atenta de su alfa y su hijo - ¿Contentos? - preguntó cuando terminó

\- Gracias... majestad - susurró la última palabra sorprendiendo a Regina un poco y tomó el vaso de su mano procurando rozar sus dedos con los de ella, necesitaba de su contacto.

La reina tragó pesado al escucharlo y una sensación electrizante le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sus dedos se rozaron, se suponía que eso estaba mal, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan bien? Apartando esos pensamientos se centró de nuevo en su hijo que se abrazaba a ella de nuevo y en ese momento fue consciente que Emma, Snow y Neal les observaban con una mirada indescifrable.

Snow se había despertado en cuanto escuchó la discusión entre David y Regina en la planta baja, durante ese pequeño enfrentamiento ninguno reparó en que ella estaba observándolos desde las escaleras. Después llegaron Henry, Emma y Neal y caminó hacia ellos. Estaba ahora convencida que no podía permitir de ninguna forma que el vínculo siguiera existiendo entre su marido y la reina, debía mantenerlos alejados mientras lo conseguían.

Por su lado Neal había observado con recelo como Henry corrió hacia los brazos de esa maldita bruja que había hecho tanto daño y que ahora atentaba contra el matrimonio de los padres de Emma, sin mencionar que su hijo en verdad la quería, mucho más de lo que estaba seguro podría llegar a quererlo a él y eso le causaba rabia. No iba a permitir que esa malvada mujer se quedara con su hijo, Henry debía estar con sus padres que eran él y Emma. No iba a descansar hasta lograr que la alfa le quitara al niño.

Mientras tanto Emma observaba esa pequeña dinámica entre su hijo, su padre y la madre de su hijo y lo único que podía pensar, era que el príncipe salía sobrando en esa ecuación. Le dolía un poco ver lo preocupado que Henry estaba por ella y lo feliz que se puso al verla despierta. El exquisito aroma de la reina inundaba su nariz y le fastidiaba que fuera así, porque eso le recordaba que sus padres habían elegido una vez más por ella, que de no haber intercedido, con seguridad sería ella quien estuviera en el lugar de David. Apretó los dientes con un poco de rabia por toda la situación

\- Debo irme - dijo Regina queriendo romper el momento tan incómodo - Gracias, por lo que hicieron por mí - habló en general y tomó sus cosas de la mesa

\- Yo voy contigo - dijo Henry tomando la mano de su madre y parándose enseguida de ella

\- Vámonos a casa, mi pequeño príncipe - le sonrió a su hijo y ninguno de los dos notó que David corría en búsqueda de algo.

Después Regina se volvió hacia la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia allá, pero Emma no se movió de su lugar frente a la salida mientras miraba de forma no muy amigable a la reina, por lo que Regina le miró un poco desafiante, ¿acaso la salvadora se iba a poner en su papel de alfa? Iba a pedirle que se retirara, pero la voz imponente del príncipe se escuchó a sus espaldas

\- Con permiso, Emma - miró con seriedad a su hija, había ido por su pistola y las llaves de la camioneta porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Regina se fuera sola, pero no esperó encontrarse con que la rubia estuviera bloqueándole la salida a su omega y esperaba equivocarse respecto a lo que pensaba pudiera ser el porqué.

La alfa se debatió un poco, pero al final cedió, no había meditado que tendría que enfrentarse a su padre si intentaba algo contra la reina

\- Volveré pronto, Snow - le dijo a la beta quien solo asintió sin voltearle a ver causando pesadumbre en el corazón del príncipe.

La puerta se cerró y las tres personas dentro estaban molestas, cada una por razones distintas pero todo era a causa de Regina

\- Haré algo de desayunar - dijo la princesa y se retiró a la cocina

\- Pensé que impedirías que Henry se fuera con ella - dijo Neal con un poco de reclamo

\- Lo viste, ¿cierto? - preguntó con incredulidad, ambos hablaban en voz baja para que Snow no escuchara - Tendría que pasar por encima de mi propio padre antes de quitarle mi hijo a Regina - se sentó abriendo sus piernas y recargando sus brazos sobre las mismas

\- Emma… Tú eres la hija de David, los alfa defienden a sus hijos, él no puede negarte tu derecho a tener a Henry, como alfa lo debe entender también - explicó - Además él no quiere realmente a Regina, ama a tu madre y de seguro encontrarán la forma de romper el vínculo antes de que se vuelva más fuerte. Es ahora cuando debes actuar, de seguro él cederá con facilidad - presionó un poco.

La rubia suspiró decidida. Sí, Neal tenía razón, ese era su momento para hacer lo debió haber hecho en Neverland aun en contra de la voluntad de sus padres.


	9. Chapter 9

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por sus follows y likes, y muchas gracias también a quienes dejaron su review. Me encanta leerlos, lo saben, todas sus impresiones, dudas, teorías y demás me fascinan.

A quienes tuvieron vacaciones hace unas dos semanitas atrás, espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla como yo jeje.

Lamento que la espera haya sido más larga de lo habitual, pero la vida sucede.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida partner in crime, **_autumnevil5_**

* * *

Apenas salió del apartamento, Regina se puso la bufanda, más que nada por ocultar la marca en su cuello. Se aseguró que Henry estuviera bien abrigado y después comenzó a colocarse su propio abrigo

\- ¿Listos? - preguntó David satisfecho de ver que la reina se estaba cubriendo del frío antes de salir

\- No tienes que molestarte - dijo Regina tratando de sonar convincente mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por acallar ese anhelo dentro de ella por la cercanía del príncipe, no quería que él lo notara

\- No dejaré que te vayas… se vayan solos - se corrigió a sí mismo para que el pequeño no sospechara nada. Era obvio que no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y aún había que explicarle cómo sería todo de ahora en adelante

\- ¿Es porque mamá aún no se recupera por completo? - preguntó Henry mientras caminaban hacia la salida del lugar

\- Exacto - respondió el alfa sonriéndole al niño - Es peligroso que camine de aquí hasta la mansión. Podría fatigarse - explicó con su porte de príncipe que solo hizo que Regina torciera los ojos

\- Estoy bien - replicó con fastidio.

Alargó su mano para abrir la puerta, pero la mano de David se posó sobre la suya deteniéndole. Estaba muy cerca de ella y la reina podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba al sentir su contacto, su cercanía, su aliento muy, muy cerca de su oído

\- Los guantes, majestad - habló bajo, su voz se escuchó más grave de lo normal y Regina sintió sus piernas temblar ligeramente y sus mejillas arder un poco por ello. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Recuperó su compostura e intentaba resistirse lo más que podía de hacer lo que él solicitaba. Sabía que David estaba siendo cuidadoso con la situación, el príncipe estaba consciente que a ella le costaba trabajo simplemente obedecerle y entregarse a él, que en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero por Dios que la omega en ella le urgía a satisfacer a su alfa como lo había hecho durante su celo.

El alfa observaba a su omega con detenimiento. Podía ver que se resistía a su petición, entendía que le costaba trabajo acceder tan fácilmente a sus demandas, pero era importante que lo hiciera. Se venían situaciones muy difíciles para la reina en cuanto todo Stroybrooke se enterara que era una omega y él la iba a defender sin titubeo alguno, no la iba a desamparar, pero para poder cuidar de ella y protegerla era importante que Regina aceptara su verdadera naturaleza y que lo aceptara a él como su alfa.

Al final Regina no lo pudo resistir, fue algo involuntario y más fuerte que ella, retiró su mano y tragó pesado al perder contacto con David, era como si su cuerpo le exigiera no dejar de tenerlo. Tomó aire y comenzó a ponerse los guantes como el príncipe lo había solicitado

\- Vamos ahora sí - dijo David con una bellísima sonrisa en su rostro al verla hacer lo que pidió.

Una que dejó a Regina deslumbrada por unos segundos y la hizo dejar de lado la pequeña rabia consigo misma por acceder tan fácil a lo que el alfa había perdido.

David era muy guapo, pero cuando sonreía se veía irresistiblemente apuesto y lo único en su mente en esos momentos era que el príncipe en verdad era… perfecto. Y entonces la reina pudo sentir su corazón palpitar más rápido con la emoción de verlo sonreír de esa manera por algo que ella había hecho.

Oh Dios, estaba en serios problemas

\- Muévete, mamá - urgió Henry con impaciencia porque ella se había quedado como ida y no se movía.

Salieron del lugar rumbo a la camioneta y la reina dudo apenas unos momentos en subir, pero la verdad era que no quería irse caminando hasta la Mansión, no se encontraba del todo bien y no se sentía segura aun de enfrentar a todo el pueblo con su nueva condición, quería al menos estar recuperada por completo para hacerlo. Estaba convencida que todo el mundo reaccionaría mal.

El trayecto a la mansión fue… curioso. Henry no dejaba de hablar, no paraba de decir lo emocionado que estaba por volver a casa, lo mucho que extrañaba su cuarto y sus cosas, pero en especial la comida de su mamá.

La reina escuchaba a su hijo con atención e intentaba ocultar la emoción que sentía al verlo así, no se le escapaba que David volteaba a verlos de reojo de vez en cuando y por momentos Regina juraba que eso le traía un sentimiento de familiaridad que alguna vez, mucho tiempo atrás, anhelo tener.

Henry entró corriendo a la mansión en cuando la puerta se abrió dejando al alfa y la omega en la entrada

\- Gracias… - murmuró Regina pasándose un mechón de su precioso cabello tras su oreja, giró para quedar frente a David

\- Tenía que asegurarme que llegaras con bien a tu casa - le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y la vio asentir como en conflicto.

Le observó apenas unos momentos y reparó en que el príncipe se veía muy cansado, como si no hubiese dormido absolutamente nada

\- Debes irte, tienes que descansar - dijo al fin, desvió su mirada, no podía verlo a sus preciosos ojos azules porque tenía mucho miedo de terminar muy lastimada en esa situación. Le daba miedo lo que el vínculo significaba para ella como omega reclamada por un alfa que tenía pareja, que era su amor verdadero y con quien tenía una familia. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago con el solo pensamiento.

David abrió la boca para protestar, pero Henry le interrumpió

\- Mamá… - llegó hasta ellos - No hay nada en la nevera, ni en la alacena - dijo extrañado y con el ceño fruncido. La casa siempre había tenido mucha comida, jamás hacía falta nada

\- Lo lamento, Henry - dijo Regina volviéndose a él - Debo ir a comprar la despensa - se mordió el labio inferior culpable

\- Yo iré - dijo David con un tono de voz más serio del que le hubiese gustado usar - Henry… ¿Por qué no vas a tomar un baño mientras traigo algo para el desayuno? -

El niño asintió y sin más se fue corriendo escaleras arriba, la verdad era que se estaba muriendo por estar en cuarto

\- ¿Por qué no tienes nada para comer? - preguntó David entre preocupado y molesto, no sonaba normal que una mujer como Regina Mills no tuviera nada en su alacena

\- Porque estaba sola, encantador - respondió un poco a la defensiva volteando a verle de nuevo con el ceño fruncido - Henry no ha estado viviendo aquí desde que… - tragó pesado para continuar - desde que lo dejé ir contigo - dijo con tristeza y apartó su mirada de él - No había razón para tener la alacena repleta -

Y el alfa casi se quiso morir al escucharla. Quería decir que la reina no se estuvo alimentando correctamente desde que Henry se fuera de la casa. Su omega no había estado cuidando de sí misma durante todo ese tiempo.

Entonces recordó las dos veces anteriores a la última que la había levantado en brazos, cuando la torturaron no pesaba mucho, en Neverland todavía menos, las únicas veces que recordaba haber visto a Regina comer fue cuando prácticamente él mismo la alimentó durante su celo.

Tomó aire tratando de tranquilizarse mientras Regina le clavaba la mirada, seguramente adivinando en todo lo que él mismo estaba pensando de la situación y quizá sabía lo que venía

\- Iré por desayuno - se relamió los labios y dio un paso hacia el frente acercándose más a su omega, algo que hizo que la reina se tensara ligeramente, pero no retrocedió - Después iré por la despensa y me vas a prometer que vas a empezar a cuidar más de ti misma - no usó su voz de alfa porque estaba esperanzado en que Regina tuviera ahora razones para no dejarse a la suerte, pero tampoco fue una petición la que hizo - No está a discusión - y se dio la media vuelta antes de que ella pudiera decir algo.

Alcanzó a escuchar el pequeño gruñidito frustrado que lanzó, pero no se volvió. Sabía que iba a ser algo difícil, pero estaba más que dispuesto a cuidar a su omega en todos los aspectos, inclusive de ella misma.

* * *

En el camino a Granny's, David se dio cuenta que las calles estaban desoladas, algo que no percibió cuando iban rumbo a la mansión, seguramente porque su hermosa omega lo había distraído.

Se estacionó frente al local de comida y cuando apago la camioneta recargó su rostro en el volante.

Su omega… ¿Por cuánto tiempo más lo iba a ser? No era tonto, sabía que Regina intentaría encontrar la forma de deshacerse del vínculo, que no quería ser una omega y mucho menos SU omega y su familia… por supuesto que su familia le iba a exigir a él que renunciara a la reina y eso solo le causa un inmenso dolor y pesar, porque tampoco quería perderlos a ellos.

Luego de unos segundos tomó aire profundamente y bajó del auto. No podía ponerse a pensar en eso, a pesar de todo, su prioridad seguía siendo Regina, aunque a ella no le gustara la idea

\- David - saludó Granny en cuanto le vio entrar, aunque el príncipe pudo percibir que el tono no era precisamente de alegría o emoción por verle

\- ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? - preguntó extrañado. El local estaba vacío

\- La mayoría está tratando de asimilar la situación. Ha venido una que otra persona. Tu hija lo hizo anoche - explicó y luego estrechó sus ojos un poco como con sospecha, vio a David tragar pesado - ¿Qué vas a llevar? - preguntó. Era obvio que el alfa no pensaba quedarse a comer ahí

\- Una orden de pancakes y un desayuno, el más nutritivo que tengas, un chocolate caliente con canela, un café cargado y un jugo de fruta natural - y se abstuvo de pedirlo explícitamente de manzana porque no quería levantar sospechas, aunque una parte de él moría por dejar en claro que Regina era su omega, suya y de nadie más.

Pero sabía que era mejor para la reina que, el hecho de que era una omega y que él la había reclamado, se supiera cuando todo estuviera en más calma. Si callaba de momento era porque quería protegerla.

Además, no estaba seguro de que el jugo de manzana le gustara a la reina, él lo pensaba porque… bueno, era Regina, sin embargo no lo sabía con seguridad y en ese momento reparó que no sabía mucho de su omega.

Granny vio al príncipe fruncir el ceño de una manera extraña de pronto, así que se volvió para dejar la orden en la cocina y después regresó su atención a David

\- Podría pensar que es desayuno para tu familia, pero todos sabemos lo que sucedió ayer. Habla - exigió - ¿Por qué te llevaste a Regina así? - preguntó como molesta, pero con un toque de angustia en su voz.

La pregunta tomó al príncipe por sorpresa, aunque la esperaba de alguna forma porque sabía que prácticamente todo el pueblo fue testigo de lo que ocurrió en la línea y lo más seguro era que una que otra persona sospechara o se hubiera dado cuenta.

Le clavó la mirada a la vieja lobo y respondió tratando de disimular

\- Porque necesitaba atención, quedó mal luego de detener la maldición y… - pero no pudo seguir porque una exhalación como de burla e incredulidad por parte de la alfa no le dejó

\- Todo el mundo estaba en la línea, doctores, hadas… - le miró con una expresión que denotaba que no creía lo que decía y que sabía había algo más - Además Regina es una beta, no corría peligro - y observó detenidamente el rostro del alfa para ver si había alguna reacción de su parte y no se equivocó, David se tensó al escucharla - Aunque se corre el rumor que en realidad es una omega - la mirada que le dedicó el príncipe lo decía todo, parecía como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza y Granny no necesitó más explicación - En un momento estará lista tu orden - y se retiró dejando al alfa solo.

David resopló entre cansino y frustrado, estaba seguro que la vieja lobo lo sabía todo y que así como ella, era casi seguro que otros más lo supieran y por supuesto que el alfa en él se sentía orgulloso e importante, le hacía sentir tan bien el solo pensar que el pueblo supiera que Regina era su omega, pero también se sentía culpable porque tenía un matrimonio y una familia a la cual amaba por lo que su unión con Regina, no sería bien vista.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mansión, Regina se encontraba sentada en el comedor esperando a que Henry terminara de bañarse o que el… príncipe regresara.

Estaba contrariada, se sentía incapaz de pensar con claridad y si era sincera consigo misma debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada por lo que de ahora en adelante sucedería con ella.

No tenía que ser adivina para saber que en cuanto supieran que era una omega lo iba a perder... todo y tenía mucho miedo de perder a Henry también. Sabía que el pequeño no iba a entender tan fácilmente que ahora ella y David estuvieran atados por algo que era mucho más fuerte que ellos, algo que podía llegar a ser más fuerte que los sentimientos del príncipe hacia Snow y que el amor verdadero que se tenían.

Apoyó sus codos en la superficie de madera y cubrió su rostro con sus manos sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Estaba odiando con todas sus fuerzas esa parte de ser una omega, siempre ser tan sensible y vulnerable.

Necesitaba dejar de serlo ya, no podía permitirse seguir así y no quería pensar más en todas las consecuencias que habría con su nueva condición y maldijo nuevamente al Oscuro, a su madre y a Pan por haberla despojado del hechizo que la mantenía como una...

Beta… Sí, esa era la solución, volver a ser una beta era la forma más fácil de deshacerse del vínculo y de todos los problemas que el ser una omega le iban a traer, David dejaría de ser su alfa, podría seguir su vida sin el gran problema de tener una omega y una pareja a la cual sí amaba, y ella, ella podría hacer lo mismo, seguir con su vida tal cual.

Pensó de pronto en que quizá la forma más fácil de solucionar todo era deshacerse de las reglas biológicas y por primera vez se preguntó qué había sucedido para que ahora estuvieran presentes en Storybrooke, el príncipe había dicho que ella logró detener la maldición de Pan y mantener la maldición oscura.

La reina solo recordaba que estaba con el corazón completamente destrozado al saber que no volvería a ver a Henry jamás, tanto que se aferró con su alma a que existiera una esperanza de que no fuera así, de que hubiera forma de quedarse ahí y no perder a su hijo y tal parecía que lo había conseguido, seguían ahí, Storybrooke parecía estar intacto, Henry y Emma recordaban, el único detalle era que ahora estaban las reglas biológicas del bosque. Resopló un poquito cansina, de seguro todo el pueblo la iba a culpar de ello.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía qué había sucedido con ella porque perdió el conocimiento, se había sentido débil por la mañana y debía admitir que se sintió mejor cuando bebió lo que Azul había dejado para ella.

Ahora se sentía mejor físicamente, así que se mordió el labio inferior, invocó su magia, pudo sentirla fluir por su cuerpo, pero nada sucedió. Frunció el ceño extrañada observando sus manos, intentó hacer una bola de fuego, pero solo obtuvo una pequeña llama que se extinguió casi al instante

\- Maldita sea - exclamó frustrada. ¿Qué había hecho la endemoniada hada con ella?

Buscó entre los bolsillos de su abrigo su celular y rápidamente marcó el número del convento, necesitaba hablar con la maldita polilla azul, le debía una muy buena explicación

\- _Majestad_ \- respondió el hada con una suavidad que exasperó a la reina. Esa mujer siempre había sido muy arrogante con ella y más le valía no cambiar su actitud ahora solo porque era una omega

\- ¿Qué hiciste con mi magia? - preguntó molesta

\- _¿No te lo ha dicho David? -_ preguntó el hada - _Hablé con él muy de mañana, ayer olvidé decirle que no es conveniente que uses tu magia, no funcionará correctamente hasta que te hayas recuperado por completo -_ explicó y eso solo hizo enfurecer a la reina

\- ¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste a él? ¡Es mi magia! - preguntó y debatió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta y por eso mismo de pronto estaba muy enojada y frustrada

\- _Sabes por qué…_ \- respondió el hada con calma y suavidad después de una pequeña pausa donde medito si debía decirlo tal cual o no, sabía lo que eso significaba para la reina, pero siendo ahora una omega reclamada debía comenzar a familiarizarse con la situación.

Regina no necesitó más, colgó la llamada furiosa tratando de contener las lágrimas y la rabia que la invadía ante esa situación. Sabía por qué lo había hecho, porque el príncipe era su alfa y él debía enterarse de todo lo que pasaba con su omega. Ni siquiera tenía derecho a saber de su salud antes que su alfa.

Su alfa… el solo pensarlo la hacía sentir rara.

Y de pronto un mundo de preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente, ¿cómo es que había terminado siendo reclamada por David? ¿Cómo es que ella misma le había pedido que lo hiciera?

No recordaba todo con exactitud, pero tenía algunas imágenes precisas y sí tenía presente que ella había alzado su cuello invitándolo a reclamarla y no entendía entonces cómo había sido tan estúpida de hacer eso, de desear unirse a un alfa que estaba prohibido, uno que jamás iba a quedarse con ella y que ponía en riesgo lo más importante que tenía en la vida que era el amor de Henry, su niño apenas estaba comenzando a confiar en ella y estaba segura que le perdería por esto.

Sintió de nuevo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas por todos esos pensamientos y de pronto el timbre de la puerta se escuchó haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario por la sorpresa

\- ¡Yo abro! - pasó Henry corriendo hacia la puerta.

Regina inmediatamente limpió la humedad en sus pestañas, se levantó de su asiento y cuando giró hacia la puerta, el príncipe ya caminaba hacia donde estaba ella como si realmente estuviera en su casa, algo que no agradó mucho a la reina, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella había estado todo ese tiempo ansiando por su regreso.

Pasó enseguida de ella y Regina no pudo evitar aspirar su fuerte y varonil aroma, cerró los ojos involuntariamente dejándose embriagar y era casi inaudito lo que el olor del príncipe causaba en ella y en su cuerpo. Imágenes de lo que había sucedido en Neverland asaltaron su mente de pronto y abrió sus ojos un poco espantada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? No podía pensar en David de esa forma.

El príncipe le miraba de una forma un poco extraña y la reina sintió sus mejillas arder. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba? David solo aclaró su garganta desviando su mirada hacia las bolsas que llevaba

\- Traje… - comenzó a decir el alfa mientras desempacaba el desayuno - Pancakes para ti - le dijo a Henry poniendo la orden frente al pequeño que ya se había instalado en el comedor - y para ti… - se volvió hacia Regina quien le miraba parada y con los brazos cruzados frente a su silla - Un desayuno nutritivo, no estoy seguro de qué es - le sonrió de medio lado y la vio torcer los ojos

\- Te vas atragantar - advirtió Regina a Henry al ver a su pequeño devorando su desayuno como si no hubiese comido en días

\- Ten - el alfa le extendió al niño su bebida - Chocolate caliente con canela - Henry le sonrió y él le regresó la sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver a la omega quien parecía dudar de sentarse a comer - Debo ir por la despensa - dijo mientras dejaba el jugo enseguida del plato de Regina.

Tomó su café y se dispuso a salir de nuevo de la mansión, pero la reina caminó tras él

\- Necesitamos hablar - le dijo deteniendo su andar

\- Come - ordenó prácticamente y pudo ver la pequeña mueca herida en el rostro de la hermosa omega - Cuando regrese hablamos - y sin más salió de la mansión dejando a madre e hijo solos de nuevo para que desayunaran.

* * *

En el apartamento Snow y Emma estaban sentadas en la pequeña mesa, hacía poco que Neal se había ido a ver cómo seguía Belle.

La princesa miraba su teléfono mientras retorcía sus dedos entre sus manos ansiosa

\- Si tanto te preocupa, llámale - dijo la alfa con un poco de fastidio, la beta llevaba ya un buen rato así, indecisa de hablarle al que era su marido

\- Prefiero esperar un poco más, dijo que vendría - respondió alzando su barbilla, como si estuviera recobrando su compostura, un gesto muy propio de ella al que Emma ya se había acostumbrado

La rubia solo asintió comprensiva, no le cabía ni la menor duda de que esa situación estaba siendo difícil para todos y eso la convencía más de quitarle la omega a su padre. ¿Era así como funcionaba? ¿Solo debía morderla y ya?

Miró a su madre e inmediatamente desechó la posibilidad de preguntarle a ella, Snow iba a saber de sus intenciones y tampoco podía preguntarle a Neal, debía buscar a alguien más para que le explicara

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - le preguntó a la princesa de pronto

\- No lo sé - confesó tomando la mano de su hija - No me arrepiento de haberte mantenido alejada de eso - tragó pesado - Pero sí de haber pensado que nada iba a pasar entre David y Regina - suspiró con cansancio

\- No entiendo - dijo Emma con un poco de frustración - ¿Entonces por qué no dejaste que Hook lo hiciera si tanto te preocupamos David y yo? - preguntó

\- Porque quería que Regina estuviera a salvo, pero no a costa de ti, ni de mi matrimonio con David - respondió y se contuvo de decir que tal vez debió haber dejado que Hook fuera quien llegara hasta la reina.

* * *

David regresó a la mansión con la despensa que había ido a conseguir, tocó el timbre sintiendo esa ansiedad incontenible por ver de nuevo a su omega, pero para su decepción fue Henry quien nuevamente abrió la puerta.

El pequeño le saludo, David le regresó el saludo y luego se asomó por detrás de él para ver si divisaba a la reina

\- Mamá subió a bañarse, me pidió que te esperara - dijo Henry mientras ayudaba a David con las bolsas

\- Hay más en la camioneta - aclaró el príncipe, ambos salieron por lo restante y regresaron para colocar todo en la cocina.

\- Iré a ver a mamá, hace mucho que se fue a bañar - dijo el niño en cuanto terminaron y después se dirigió a las escaleras, comenzó a subirlas y el alfa, sin poder contener su ligera preocupación de que algo le hubiese ocurrido a Regina, le siguió.

Henry caminó hasta la habitación de la reina con David siguiéndole un poco alejado, abrió con cautela y encontró a su mamá dormida en una orilla de la cama con su albornoz de seda gris puesto.

El príncipe se asomó, frunció el ceño al verla dormida, se acercó haciéndole un ademán al pequeño de que guardara silencio, se agachó frente a ella y la observó un poco… Por Dios, en realidad su omega era la más hermosa de todas las mujeres que jamás había visto en su vida.

Tragó pesado intentando apartar sus pensamientos y se concentró en constatar que respiraba con normalidad, algo que indicaba que efectivamente solo dormía. Se puso de pie y comenzó a guiar a Henry a la salida, entrecerró la puerta tras ellos

\- Debemos dejarla descansar - le sonrió al niño quien asintió comprensivo

\- Iré a jugar videojuegos - dijo mientras corría hacia su habitación - ¿Te quedarás? - le preguntó, porque… bueno, él quería estar pendiente de su mamá, pero también quería leer todos esos cómics nuevos que, durante el tiempo que no estuvo en esa casa su mamá había comprado para él.

El príncipe se sorprendió por su pregunta y se debatió un poco porque debía volver a casa, le había dicho a Snow que lo haría, se suponía que solo les llevaría a la mansión

\- Solo hasta que mamá despierte - pidió el niño y el alfa asintió suspirando, la verdad era que él también se sentiría tranquilo si antes de irse veía a Regina despierta.

Henry cerró la puerta de su cuarto y David bajó para asegurar las puertas, inspeccionó un poco la casa y se percató que realmente era muy grande y bonita, el exquisito gusto de la reina se podía percibir en cada detalle de la mansión. Recorrió toda la planta baja asegurándose que las ventanas estuvieran debidamente cerradas, era parte de su instinto como alfa.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, acomodó todo lo de la despensa que debía ir refrigerado en la nevera y lo demás lo dejó sobre la isla porque no sabía dónde debía colocarlo.

Después tomó aire, subió las escaleras de nuevo y caminó hasta llegar a la habitación de Regina.

Entró y la encontró en la misma posición, caminó hasta ella para agacharse de nuevo y poderla observar, ahora tenía sus preciosos labios entreabiertos. Sonrió enternecido llevando su mano izquierda para apartar unos cuantos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su hermoso rostro y apenas, con las puntas de sus dedos acarició la frente de la reina procurando no despertarla.

Se relamió los labios al tiempo que pasaba casi imperceptiblemente su pulgar por los tersos labios de su omega y cerró sus ojos conteniendo el impulso y el deseo de besarla.

De pronto se percató que Regina tenía en una de sus manos una pashmina con la que seguramente buscaba cubrir la marca en su cuello y apretó los dientes con un poco de coraje, le molestaba que la reina buscara ocultar que era de él.

Con cuidado y molestia se la quitó de la mano, pero eso hizo que la omega suspirara y se moviera un poco, David se quedó muy quieto ahora, preocupado de que su acción la hubiera despertado, la vio estirarse un poquito, después se volteó dándole la espalda y el príncipe cerró sus ojos tratando de controlarse porque ahora tenía una vista espectacular frente a él.

Tal parecía que la reina llevaba una bata de seda para dormir, por lo que tanto el albornoz como el camisón habían subido lo suficiente para que él pudiera admirar sus preciosas piernas por completo y su divino trasero solo cubierto por la tela de la ropa interior de encaje.

Si las cosas no fueran en realidad tan complicadas no hubiera dudado ni un solo segundo en despojarla de esa prenda que se interponía en su camino y follarla.

Suspiró con decepción, se levantó de su posición y se sentó enseguida de ella por el otro lado, sin poderlo evitar se recostó, quería estar cerca de su omega aunque fuera de esa forma y por solo unos momentos, sabía que no era su lugar y aunque el alfa en él lo quisiera no podía quedarse.

Acercó su rostro al de la reina lo más que pudo y aspiró su delicioso y embriagante aroma, una sonrisa sincera adornó su apuesto rostro al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, no solo olía a omega y a Regina, olía ligeramente también a que era de él y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza comenzó a relajarse y a pesar de que su plan había sido solo contemplarla por unos momentos se quedó profundamente dormido enseguida de la reina porque no había dormido nada la noche anterior por estar pendiente de ella.

* * *

Emma llegó hasta el Jolly Roger donde esperaba encontrar a Hook y no se equivocó, el pirata estaba bebiendo ron con toda su tripulación.

Sin mucho esfuerzo logró convencerlo de que bajara del barco a platicar un poco con ella

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Swan? - preguntó, se notaba que estaba un poco pasado de copas, pero aún estaba consciente - Lamento infórmate que nunca me han gustado las alfa, solo ha habido una beta en la vida para mí - dijo suspirando con nostalgia al recordar a Milah - y lo único que me interesa ahora son las omegas, las bellas y ardientes omegas que puedes follar a tu antojo. No importa si dicen "hoy no quiero" o "ya no más" - su voz se escuchó un poco aguda y burlesca - Tienen que obedecer y dejarse follar - habló mordazmente, luego se quedó serio y cerró sus ojos como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo - Hace mucho tiempo que no tengo el gusto de enterrar mi miembro en una omega... y anudarlas, Swan, anudarlas y sentirlas apretarse fuertemente sobre tu miembro mientras las llenas, es la mejor parte de ésto - y comenzó a reír como con perversidad

\- Yo tampoco estoy interesada en ti - dijo Emma con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro al escuchar sus palabras y reír de esa forma, Hook volvió a un estado de seriedad y le miró con cuestionamiento - ¿Hay alguna forma de romper el vínculo? - preguntó metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra roja y vio al pirata sonreír de medio lado

\- ¿Quieres a la omega de tu padre? - preguntó con burla, vio a la alfa fruncir el ceño en clara señal de molestia confirmando su sospecha - Deberías quitarte esa idea de la cabeza, Swan - habló con seriedad - Sé que no estas acostumbrada a esto, pero tendrías que estar dispuesta a matar a tu propio padre si quieres quedarte con Regina - explicó

\- ¿La única forma es que David muera? - preguntó incrédula, ¿qué clase de juego retorcido era ese de las reglas biológicas?

\- No - dijo el pirata acercándose un poco a ella, ambos se olieron un poco al hacerlo y a ninguno de los dos le interesaba el aroma del otro - David puede reclamar a otra omega o Regina puede ser reclamada por otro alfa y el vínculo entre ellos se rompería - comenzó a relatar ante la atenta mirada de la salvadora - Pero no creo que tu madre esté interesada en que su príncipe reclame a otra omega y te aseguró que Regina tiene sus razones para no querer que otro alfa la reclame. Si eso pasa, David quedaría afectado y si para ese punto el vínculo es muy fuerte podría morir. Los omega por lo general mueren o quedan en muy mal estado cuando el vínculo se rompe, en cambio los alfa resistimos más, pero si la conexión es muy fuerte podemos perder la batalla también.

Aunque, cualquiera que intente acercarse a la reina con esas intenciones tendrá que enfrentar a tu padre con seguridad - alzó una ceja - sin embargo, la situación es complicada, David ama a tu madre y está casado con ella, no me extrañaría que muchos piensen aprovecharse de la situación, un descuido ¡o qué se yo! - aclaró

\- Entiendo - dijo Emma asimilando las palabras del alfa - Gracias - murmuró y comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

Hook se mordió el labio inferior divertido mientras veía a la alfa caminar, deseando con fuerza que padre e hija se mataran y le dejaran el camino libre como debieron haberlo hecho en Neverlad.

Y ahora entendía a lo que se refería Cora cuando le dijo que si todo salía bien en su plan y elegía quedarse de su lado por siempre, podría compensarle de una manera que le iba a encantar.

Nada le iba a satisfacer más en el mundo que tener a la ex Reina Malvada, la que alguna vez fuera la hermosa e imponente gobernante del bosque encantado como su linda y obediente omega.

* * *

El sonido de un celular perturbó el sueño profundo de Regina, abrió sus ojos de golpe solo para encontrarse con que David estaba en la cama con ella y despertaba como desorientado mientras buscaba su teléfono en sus pantalones.

La reina se sentó rápidamente y el alfa llevaba el teléfono a su oído

\- ¿Snow? - preguntó y de pronto vio a su omega levantarse de la cama y dirigirse a lo que parecía ser el baño y si no estuviera preocupado por eso se habría permitido deleitarse con sus preciosas piernas. Se sentó en la cama escuchando el justo y merecido reclamado de su esposa porque no había regresado como lo dijo - Ya voy - y cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro cuando la puerta del baño se cerró - Te explicaré cuando llegue - trató de calmar un poco la situación, pero la beta le colgó - Carajo - renegó y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo llevando una mano a su rostro cubriendo sus ojos.

Era una ironía, saber que lo correcto era lo que estaba haciendo, estar con su omega y cuidar de ella, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que estaba mal porque tenía una esposa, una beta a la cual amaba y una familia que le esperaba en casa.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Regina salió con prisa dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación

\- Espera… - dijo David siguiéndola, por supuesto que la alcanzó muy rápido, era una de las ventajas de ser un alfa, su fuerza y rapidez entre otras cosas habían aumentado. Sin embargo, la omega no se detuvo, bajó las escaleras y entonces sí la tomó del brazo para detenerla en cuanto estuvieron en el descanso.

Regina se sorprendió al sentirlo detenerla de esa forma, volteó a verle molesta e intentó liberarse de él

\- Tienes que irte - le dijo forcejeando un poco

\- ¿No querías hablar? - preguntó casi con los dientes apretados por verla tratar de alejarse de él. No lo podía evitar, sabía que la reina estaba en su derecho, pero dadas las circunstancias para él era casi como un castigo que ella le rechazara de alguna forma y dolía, le dolía y estaba seguro que ella sabía que lo lastimaba haciendo eso

\- David… - dijo la reina tragando pesado al verlo, sabía que lo estaba lastimando con sus negativas, a ella también le dolía, pero tenían que parar eso. No podían seguir unidos, él podía perder a su familia y Regina no quería ser una omega, mucho menos una reclamada - ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que pasa con mi magia? - preguntó y vio como los ojos del príncipe se abrían más de lo normal, como si estuviera sorprendido

\- ¿Intentaste hacer magia? - preguntó preocupado, alcanzó su bello rostro con ambas manos y la acercó un poco a él en un movimiento que no dio tiempo a que Regina reaccionara - Azul dijo que no debías hacerlo - comentó observándola y por un segundo se quedó quieto admirando la marca en su precioso cuello.

La respiración de la reina era un poco acelerada, la estaba sosteniendo del rostro y ella llevó sus manos a los brazos de David como tratando de detenerle, él movió con sus manos su rostro haciéndolo un poco hacia la izquierda seguramente para exponer la marca en su cuello, de pronto los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron cuando sintió los dedos del alfa tocar esa zona y la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad espantándola

\- No quiero que la cubras… - dijo como si estuviera en un trance, su voz se escuchó profunda y Regina abrió sus ojos de golpe ante sus palabras

\- Basta - pidió muy bajito, temerosa de que le ordenara hacer cosas que no quería. Para su sorpresa y alivio él la soltó, pero no se disculpó como era su costumbre.

Regina no esperó más y siguió bajando las escaleras, llegó hasta la puerta, quitó el cerrojo y la abrió para que el príncipe se fuera

\- No me respondiste - dijo David quedándose en medio del vestíbulo después de las escaleras - ¿Usase tu magia? - preguntó

\- Lo intenté - respondió ella volviéndose hacia él, después subió las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada y se paró frente a él - Pero no pude y la llame, solo para enterarme de que tú ya sabías lo que pasaba con mi magia - recalcó las dos últimas palabras y le miró con reproche

\- Sabes que es lo correcto - dijo con calma, tratando de no alterarla, sabía que eso era difícil para Regina y era apenas una pequeña muestra de lo que venía con su nueva realidad

\- Pero no quiero - respondió ella con impotencia y rabia contenida, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡No quiero ser TU OMEGA! - le gritó al final, no quería que él tuviera ningún tipo de poder sobre ella. El príncipe no entendía, toda su vida había sido una lucha constante por ser libre, por poder decidir sobre su propia vida.

Durante su infancia estuvo bajo el poder de su madre, luego del Rey, del Oscuro, después de su propia ira y odio con la Reina Malvada, luego la maldición, donde hasta adoptar a Henry fue parte de un plan mucho más grande y ajeno al simple hecho de que ella quería ser madre, amaba a su niño con toda su alma y su corazón y jamás pensaría en que le hubiera gustado adoptar a otro bebé, pero sabía que no había llegado por casualidad a su vida, que todo había sido planeado.

Su madre había regresado a su vida para demostrarle que no tenía el derecho a decidir sobre ella misma, cuando pensó que al fin la tendría como una verdadera madre, la perdió por culpa de Snow y en Neverland, tanto Pan como Snow decidieron por ella una vez más.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres entonces? - preguntó con los dientes apretados mientras la tomaba de los antebrazos con un poco de fuerza - ¿Quieres conseguirte otro alfa? ¿Eh? - preguntó alzándola un poco y acercándola a él, casi pegando su nariz con la de ella. Estaba muriendo de rabia al escucharla decir que no quería ser su omega y no podía contener los celos de pensar que pudiera buscar entregarse a otro alfa solo para liberarse de él, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras veía que ella le miraba de manera indescifrable y lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas

\- ¡Tú no entiendes nada! - le gritó cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, forcejeó con él un poco y pudo zafarse de su agarre, seguramente su reacción lo había sorprendido. Trató de caminar hacia la cocina, pero el alfa la alcanzó de nuevo volteándola hacia él

\- ¿Qué no entiendo? - preguntó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta

\- No quiero ser una omega – respondió Regina con la voz entrecortada - Quiero ser libre - apenas pudo pronunciar esas palabras muy bajito y comenzó a llorar.

El corazón del príncipe se estrujó al ver y oír a su omega, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho dejándola llorar mientras acariciaba su cabello y espada y dejaba pequeños besos en su cabeza. Se sintió culpable por haber actuado de la forma en que lo hizo, pero no lo había podido evitar, era parte de ser un alfa y tener una omega, era su instinto posesivo y territorial sobre ella.

La sentía estremecerse entre sus brazos y David lamentaba profundamente que le hubiera tocado vivir esa suerte, que se sintiera de esa forma respecto a su verdadera naturaleza, pero él no lamentaba que fuera una omega, tampoco el haberla reclamado y no querría jamás que Regina dejara de ser una omega, no quería perderla.

Cuando sintió que se había calmado un poco, buscó su bello rostro con sus manos y lo tomó para alejarla de su pecho y mirarla a los ojos, los tenía rojos al igual que su preciosa nariz, sonrió un poquito de lado al verla así, se veía hermosa como siempre

\- No debes temer ser una omega - con sus pulgares limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas - Yo voy a estar contigo, cui… apoyandote - se corrigió para no exaltarla.

Regina se había quedado atenta escuchandole, por un momento pensó en todas las promesas que le había hecho durante esos tres días en Neverland, que siempre cuidaría de ella, que no dejaría que nadie la lastimara de nuevo, que estaría a salvo con él, que siempre la iba a satisfacer y la reina quería con toda su alma creerle.

Por inercia llevó una de sus manos temblorosas al apuesto rostro de David, estaba nerviosa pero ansiosa a la vez, se sentía perdida en un remolino de sentimientos, emociones y sensaciones, la cercanía, calidez y aroma del alfa junto con sus palabras y el contacto con su piel, le traían una especie de confort que no recordaba haber sentido con nadie más, quizá alguna vez con Daniel, solo él había logrado traer esa paz y felicidad a su alma que ahora alcanzaba a percibir.

La mano de la omega sobre su rostro lo llenó de una sensación agradable que calentaba su corazón, ansiaba que Regina pudiera sentirse confiada y segura siendo una omega, pero sobretodo que aceptara y quisiera ser su omega, aunque sabía que era una estupidez y que ella tenía razón, que eso no debía ni podía ser.

Tomó aire decepcionado y dispuesto a irse, aun sujetándola del rostro con sus manos besó su frente largamente, cerró sus ojos sintiendola estremecerse, con su nariz acarició desde su frente, bajando por todo el puente de la nariz de ella y antes de que pudiera decir algo, estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso tierno pero aferrado y por el amor de Dios que David sentía que el tiempo se había detenido, que no existía nadie más que él y la hermosa reina.

Sintió el pequeño jadeo sorpresivo y sus pequeñas manos se colocaron sobre su pecho como tratando de apartarlo, logrando separarlo apenas un poco de sus labios

\- Shhh - susurró David sobre sus tersos labios con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en los suyos y los ojos cerrados, tragó pesado - Por favor… - pidió muy bajito y luego capturó de nuevo su dulce boca en un beso más intenso, podía sentirla temblar y el príncipe solo esperaba que fuera de emoción como lo que él estaba sintiendo. Quiso ir más lejos, aumentar las sensaciones, con su lengua insistió para que la reina abriera su boca y le permitiera el paso.

Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió

\- ¿Mamá? - la pregunta de Henry los hizo separarse de inmediato

\- ¿Henry? - preguntó Regina insegura y asustada, por Dios, les había visto besarse. Su hijo estaba en el vestíbulo de la entrada y no podía descifrar con seguridad qué tanto había visto y escuchado

\- Henry, ven aquí - pidió David con calma tratando de caminar hacia el niño, era momento de explicarle todo

\- ¡No! - gritó derramando lágrimas - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto mamá? - preguntó con reproche mientras lloraba - P-pensé que habías cambiado, ¡pero me equivoqué! - y entonces salió corriendo aprovechando que la puerta de la mansión estaba abierta.

Escuchaba a David llamarle, pero no se volvió, divisó que el escarabajo amarillo de Emma pasaba por la calle despacio y no perdió tiempo, corrió con más fuerza

\- ¡Emma! - le gritó a su otra madre quien frenó en seco al escucharlo y rápidamente abrió la puerta para que él subiera - Llévame contigo - pidió Henry - No quiero estar aquí con ella - y eso fue suficiente para que la rubia acelerara.

La alfa estaba sorprendida, había ido a la mansión con la intención de reclamar a Regina, pero al ver la camioneta de su padre había desistido. Vio por el retrovisor que David corrió un poco hacia ellos y aceleró más.

David lanzó un gritó frustrado y molesto, ya hablaría con su hija y su nieto seriamente. Dio la vuelta para regresar a la mansión y se encontró con que Regina estaba ahí parada llorando como con culpa a la entrada del terreno

\- Vamos adentro - sugirió David en cuanto estuvo enseguida de ella de nuevo pero la omega no se movió.

Devastada, así era como Regina se sentía, había estado temiendo que eso sucediera y por desgracia había pasado. El príncipe trataba de hacer que caminara hacia la mansión, pero ella se resistió un poco y de pronto empezó a llorar desconsolada, David la sujetó por la cintura mientras su cuerpo se agitaba por el llanto.

Henry se había ido, en verdad se había ido de nuevo con Emma y la reina sabía lo que eso significaba, no era solo que Henry estuviera molesto con ella por haberla visto besarse con David, era lo que significaba que la madre biológica de su hijo, quien era una alfa se lo estuviera llevando ahora que se sabía que ella era una omega, tenía mucho miedo de no volverlo a ver.

Sus piernas flaquearon y comenzaron a doblarse, pero en ese mismo momento se vio levantada en brazos por el príncipe

\- Todo va a estar bien - murmuró David mientras llevaba a su omega dentro de la mansión, la sintió enterrar su rostro en su pecho y aferrar su camisa con sus manos, su pequeño cuerpo convulsionaba en sus brazos a causa del llanto tan pronunciado y su propio corazón se apretó de angustia y dolor por la situación.

Era un idiota, no había anticipado que algo así pudiera suceder, en su desesperación porque de alguna forma Regina le quisiera como su alfa se olvidó que no habían hablado con el niño y que estaba en casa.

Esperaba no pagar muy caro el haber hecho que su omega saliera lastimada de esa forma.


	10. Chapter 10

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias por leer, por sus likes, follows y por sus maravillosos y amables reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida **autumnevil5**

* * *

David llevó a Regina hasta su habitación y la recostó en la cama con cuidado. La omega simplemente le dio la espalda y se hizo un ovillo mientras seguía llorando.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hija con la intención de pedirle que llevara a Henry de vuelta en ese mismo instante, debían explicarle todo al niño cuanto antes. Sin embargo la rubia no respondió

\- Maldita sea - gruñó entre dientes claramente molesto, le estaba matando escuchar a Regina llorar de esa forma, le ponía mal y que Emma no respondiera lo hacía sentirse más impotente por no poder hacer nada por su omega.

Colgó la llamada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a ella. Seguía llorando pronunciadamente y tenía una almohada aferrada entre sus manos, era doloroso verla en ese estado y saberse culpable lo empeoraba todo

\- Tranquila - se atrevió a decir al tiempo que alargaba su mano con la intención de sobar su espalda, pero la voz afectada de su omega le detuvo

\- Vete - pidió en un sollozo

\- No - respondió el príncipe frunciendo su ceño al escucharla decir esa tontería, por supuesto que no la iba a dejar sola.

La reina se sentó en la cama rápidamente y le encaró. El alfa tenía la mirada preocupada, pero también se veía molesto, quizá por la situación o porque ella le había dicho que se fuera

\- Ya hiciste suficiente - dijo sorbiendo su nariz y mirándole fijamente para que le quedara en claro que sus palabras iban en serio, que quería que se fuera, aunque no fuese del todo verdad. Una parte de ella no quería que él la dejara sola, la omega en ella estaba anhelando el consuelo de su alfa, pero la reina también estaba molesta con él por lo que había sucedido

\- Regina… - dijo su nombre con suavidad, tratando de no alterarla

\- ¿Por qué tenías que besarme? - le reprochó la reina al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a su amplio pecho y le empujaba para que se apartara de ella, pero él la sujetó por las muñecas con sus manos para detener su movimiento.

La reina le miró casi con incredulidad y trató de zafar sus manos pero el alfa solo ajustó más su agarre. Forcejeó un poco más pero él nunca cedió

\- Lamento que esto haya sucedido - le dijo molesto cuando ella dejó de luchar contra él, pero no la soltó. Estaba tratando de contenerse y no ejercer su dominio sobre ella porque no quería empeorar las cosas - Tienes que calmarte. Todo va a estar bien - su corazón se estrujaba al ver el inmenso dolor reflejado en esos bellos ojos color chocolate que causaban estragos en él cada que le miraba fijamente

\- Nada va a estar bien - respondió Regina mientras negaba con su cabeza - Ella me lo va a quitar - dijo con un hilo de voz, después comenzó a llorar de nuevo y de pronto se vio jalada hacia el pecho del príncipe y rodeada por esos fuertes brazos que le habían hecho sentir tan bien durante esos días en Neverland donde estuvo encerrada con él.

David podía sentir sus propios ojos arder un poco con la sensación de estar a punto de derramar lágrimas al escucharla llorar tan desconsoladamente y sabía a lo que la omega se refería con eso, tenía miedo que Emma como alfa y madre biológica de Henry decidiera exigir su derecho sobre el niño

\- Emma ni siquiera sabe que puede hacer eso - le dijo tratando de suavizar un poco la situación y lograr que Regina se calmara un poco. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda con lentitud, tratando de transmitirle seguridad - Pero si llega a saberlo y lo quiere hacer, yo no lo voy a permitir - entonces cerró sus ojos, agachó un poco su rostro y depositó un beso en el cabello de la reina quien ahora solo sollozaba y se estremecía de pronto entre sus brazos.

Siguió repitiéndole que todo estaría bien, dejaba uno que otro beso ocasional en su cabello y poco a poco pudo sentir que la reina se relajaba hasta que la sintió dormirse. Con todo el cuidado del mundo la recostó sobre la cama de nuevo, después se levantó y tomando el otro extremo de la colcha, cubrió su precioso cuerpo.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho, de haberla dejado debidamente arropada y cómoda, salió lo más sigilosamente que pudo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Suspiró y marcó el número de Emma de nuevo, pero una vez más ésta no respondió. Colgó la llamada, tomó aire profundamente y marcó entonces el número de su esposa quien tardó un poco en responder

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?_ \- preguntó Snow un poco molesta, esperaba que apareciera en la puerta del departamento, no que le marcara de nuevo

\- ¿Está Emma contigo? - preguntó tragando pesado, si su hija ya había llegado significaba que la princesa ya estaba enterada de lo que acaba de ocurrir entre él y la reina

\- _No, salió hace rato y no ha vuelto_ \- respondió la beta - _¿Está todo bien?_ \- preguntó, porque era obvio que algo andaba mal y por supuesto que, lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo, estaba relacionado con Regina y el dichoso vínculo que ahora le unía a su marido

\- No - respondió David resoplando. Cerró sus ojos un momento escuchando la respiración de la mujer que era su esposa al otro lado de la línea - No creo que vaya a dormir esta noche. Regina no se encuentra bien - ahora fue ella quien resopló entre incrédula y molesta.

Y mientras que por un lado David no podía culpar a Snow de reaccionar de esa forma, por otro le enojaba que la beta se molestara porque él estaba atendiendo a su omega como correspondía

\- _¿David?_ \- le llamó la princesa después de un momento de silencio entre ambos

\- Sí - respondió el alfa

\- _Te amo_ \- dijo ella y David cerró sus ojos con dolor y culpa al escucharla. Se relamió los labios pasando una mano por su cabello un poco desesperado por todo lo que estaba sucediendo

\- También yo - fue lo único que pudo responder y la beta colgó la llamada sin perder más tiempo.

* * *

Snow estaba tratando de calmarse y convencerse que solo era cuestión de que Regina se recuperara de lo que había ocurrido para que David se le despegara, pero en caso de que las cosas siguieran así, se iría ella misma a la mansión para estar ahí "cuidando" de la omega de su marido.

Llevó las manos a su rostro negando un poco. Dios, el solo pensarlo le sonaba inaudito y sabía que ella era la principal responsable de todo. Si hubiera pensado más fríamente todo habría dejado que la reina pasara los días de celo sin que nadie le ayudara. Habría sido solo cuestión de mantener alejado a Hook y a Emma, entre ella y David pudieron haberlo hecho.

Sin embargo la princesa trataba de acallar lo que su mente le gritaba, que aunque hubieran hecho eso, o lo que fuera, el resultado habría sido el mismo.

Cuando menos lo pensó se estaba mordiendo la uña de uno de sus pulgares, se relamió los labios y en ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió

\- ¡Snow! - Henry corrió a abrazarse a ella - Tienes que besar a David - sollozó

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la beta un tanto consternada por el estado de su nieto, pero sus palabras le confundian y le alertaban

\- No, chico - dijo Emma dejándose caer en el sillón con mucha menos gracia de la que le hubiera gustado a Snow - No es una maldición, no necesitamos un beso de amor verdadero - se le escuchó como fastidiada

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - la voz de la princesa se escuchó seria, estaba segura que algo había pasado entre David y Regina y mentiría si dijera que eso no la hacía sentir muy, muy molesta

\- Los vi besándose - respondió Henry separándose de ella, después limpió su nariz - Estoy seguro que mi mamá hizo algo para que David quisiera besarla - apretó sus ojos mientras empezaba a llorar de nuevo. No le cabía en la mente que el Príncipe Encantador quisiera besar por voluntad a la que alguna vez hubiese sido la Reina Malvada y le dolía pensar que su mamá una vez más quería hacerle daño a su familia.

Snow se quedó sin palabras al escuchar al niño, volteó dubitativa a ver a su hija quien solo alzó sus hombros como dando a entender que eso era lo que Henry decía y ella no sabía más

\- ¿Estás seguro? - le preguntó al pequeño quien solo asintió - Muy bien - dijo en automático, porque más bien ella se estaba tratando de convencer que eso era algo que no tenía importancia y que todo podía estar bien a pesar de ello.

Emma resopló un poco e iba a sugerirle a Henry que subiera a tratar de descansar para discutir con su madre sobre lo que debían hacer con el pequeño, no estaba del todo segura pero sentía que era importante que el niño supiera lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Sin embargo sabía que no era la indicada para explicar, ni siquiera ella misma alcanzaba a comprender todo aún y también tenía preguntas, pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta le hizo desistir. Se levantó y abrió, era Neal

\- Hola - saludó alegre de ver a la rubia, pero en cuanto vio a Henry se preocupó - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó y el niño corrió a abrazarse a él

\- Vio a Regina besarse con David - fue lo único que Emma pudo decirle y vio inmediatamente la expresión de molestia en el beta

\- Vamos arriba - le sugirió Neal a Henry al darse cuenta del estado de la princesa, no se veía nada bien y era obvio el por qué. La noticia debió haber sido muy inesperada y poco bien recibida. Tomó a su hijo por los hombros y subió escaleras con él

\- ¿Por qué trajiste a Henry y no dejaste que le explicaran todo? - preguntó a su hija con un dejo de resentimiento. Estaba ahora entendiendo, si Henry se fue de la mansión creyendo que Regina estaba haciendo algo para que David la besara y su hija se lo llevó, era lógico y obvio que la omega no estaba bien y entonces el príncipe tenía que quedarse con ella

\- Porque me pidió que lo trajera conmigo - respondió la alfa con molestia, estaba sorprendida que la que se suponía era su madre le hablara de esa forma

\- Tienes que llevarlo de vuelta - dijo tomando aire profundamente

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Emma frunciendo el ceño - ¡No! - exclamó

\- Tienes que hacerlo - caminó hasta su hija y se paró frente a ella buscando su mirada - De seguro Regina piensa que le vas a quitar a Henry, eso la hace ponerse mal y mientras esté así, tu padre no vendrá a casa y ellos se estarán acercado más - explicó desesperada y pudo ver que sus palabras no causaron confusión del todo en su hija, más bien tragó pesado como con algo de culpa - No… - susurró - No estás pensando en eso ¿cierto? - le preguntó preocupada

\- Es mi derecho, ¿no? - preguntó colocando sus manos sobre sus propias caderas y poniendo todo su peso en una de sus piernas

\- Emma… no, no es momento de hacer eso - dijo Snow y se mordió la lengua para no decir lo que pensaba, no podía decirle a su hija que muy en el fondo sentía que podía perder a David si las cosas seguían así

\- ¿Entonces cuándo? - preguntó la alfa, entendía lo que la princesa decía, pero no podía dejar de lado su enojo con ella y el príncipe por haberla hecho a un lado y decidir que ella no podía tomar a la omega en Neverland

\- Solo espera a que ella se ponga bien - pidió la beta a su hija - Estoy segura que en cuanto Regina esté recuperada, David volverá a pensar con la cabeza fría y desde luego que buscaremos la forma de deshacernos del vínculo. Entonces veremos qué sucede con Henry - llevó una mano a su frente para sobarla un poco.

Lo único que Snow sabía era que necesitaba detener todo antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

Regina no despertó durante todo ese día. David fue a verla cada cierto tiempo y en todas esas veces, se encontró con su omega hundida en un mar de colchas y almohadas profundamente dormida y sin signos de querer despertar. Al menos se veía que estaba durmiendo tranquila y eso le hacía sentir a él en calma.

Se preparó algo de comer, aunque más bien ya era casi la hora de la cena y se sentía muy agotado aún por haberse pasado la noche anterior en vela pendiente de su omega. Así que después de comer, se dirigió a la sala y, después de quitarse los zapatos, se recostó en uno de los elegantes sillones.

Suspiró cansino al tiempo que comenzaba a pensar en lo que había ocurrido. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué la había besado, solo sabía que llevaba prácticamente desde que la reclamó queriendo hacerlo y se sentía tan culpable por haberlo hecho en el peor momento de todos.

Le habría encantado que su primer beso con su omega fuera algo lindo para recordar y no algo casi traumático que había lastimado a la reina. Quizá debió haber aguardado un poco más a que Henry estuviera dormido, pero no se pudo frenar, simplemente las ganas y el deseo por probar sus tersos labios fueron más fuertes que él y no, no se arrepentía.

Se sentía como un miserable por aceptar que no se arrepentía de haber besado a Regina porque era un hombre casado que… que amaba a su beta. Sin embargo no sentía ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento por ello, la reina era su omega y él, como su alfa, tenía todo el derecho de besarla como y cuantas veces quisiera aunque la misma reina estuviera en desacuerdo. Era suya y punto.

Y una vez más se reprochaba por pensar así, porque lastimosamente no era correcto y sabía que tarde o temprano eso tenía que acabar, que iba a tener que renunciar a su omega de una u otra forma y eso le hacía sentir casi como si todas las esperanzas e ilusiones le fueran a ser arrebatadas, era una sensación de desespero que no podía explicar.

Cuando menos lo pensó, el cansancio lo venció y se quedó, al igual que la reina, profundamente dormido.

* * *

Emma había decidido irse con Neal y Henry a la casa de Gold. Le había prohibido al beta hablar con el niño de lo que estaba sucediendo y éste aceptó a cambio de que se fueran con él a su casa. Por supuesto que la alfa dudo, pero en cuanto vio la cara un poco ilusionada de su hijo, no se pudo negar.

Tal parecía que en el fondo, Henry tenía la esperanza de que pudieran ser una familia después de todo, algo que Emma estaba segura no iba a pasar. Revisó su celular para ver si tenía más llamadas perdidas de David y resopló frustrada.

No le venía en gracia saber de ese beso que el príncipe y la reina se habían dado. Era una sensación difícil de explicar, por un lado le afectaba pensar que a su padre no le estaba importando que todo eso estuviera atentando contra la familia que ella acababa de encontrar y por otro, seguía con esa espina clavada contra sus padres por lo de Neverland.

Por su parte Neal pensaba en que, esa tarde que fue a ver cómo estaba Belle al convento, había notado algo raro en la omega, parecía estar ligeramente más tranquila, como si se estuviera estabilizando y eso sonaba un poco absurdo porque lo más seguro era que muriera dado que su alfa había muerto y el vínculo se había roto.

Sin embargo las hadas no pudieron confirmar nada, solo dijeron que debían esperar un poco más para saber con exactitud si la bibliotecaria sobreviviría o no.

Pero por la cabeza de Neal estaba comenzando a rondar la idea y la esperanza de que eso pudiera significar algo más.

* * *

Regina despertó demasiado temprano al día siguiente. Se estiró en la cama y después soltó un suspiro triste al recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Llevó una de sus manos dubitativa a sus propios labios y los rozó apenas con sus finos dedos, recordando la, para su sorpresa, maravillosa sensación de haber sentido los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos. Cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro mientras se permitió perderse en esa sensación por un momento, sin embargo no pudo evitar recordar que se había quedado dormida entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de… de su alfa.

Abrió sus ojos un poco espantada, tomó una almohada, la colocó sobre su rostro y dejó escapar un gemido mortificado a causa de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué tonterías eran esas? David no podía ni debía ser su alfa, todo eso había sido una equivocación y la confirmación estaba en lo que acababa de suceder el día anterior con Henry.

Tragó pesado tratando de contener el dolor que le traía pensar en su niño, en lo que le había dicho y en que había huido una vez más de su lado para irse con la mujer que consideraba su salvadora, su madre biológica.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y esa sensación de querer llorar, pero no se permitió hacerlo. Esta vez se reprochó a ella misma el haberse dejado besar por el príncipe. La situación se había salido de control, lo que trató de hacer era dejarle en claro a David que no quería ser una omega y mucho menos de él, pero de un momento a otro el príncipe había logrado calmar sus temores de cierta forma, su voz tenía un fuerte efecto tranquilizante sobre ella, el príncipe le hacía sentir tan segura, cuidada y protegida, como cualquier omega estaría dichosa de sentirse.

Y mentiría si dejara que por unos breves momentos no llegó a pensar que todo estaría bien, que podía confiar plenamente en él y en lo que le decía, su aroma la había embriagado a tal grado que anhelaba con todo su ser sus caricias, su cuidado y cuando menos lo pensó, David estaba besando su frente, acariciando su nariz con la de él y después, todo se volvió perfecto… hasta que su hijo apareció en la escena.

Suspiró derrotada y se sentó en la cama dispuesta a levantarse. No pudo evitar mirar alrededor de su habitación solo para darse cuenta que estaba vacía.

Cerró sus ojos al darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, por instinto había buscado a su alfa y no pudo evitar sentirse afectada al ver que no estaba. El día anterior, David le había dicho que no se iría a pesar de que ella le había pedido que se fuera y le decepcionaba darse cuenta que al final, la había dejado.

Le hacía sentir abandonada y vulnerable.

\- Eres una idiota - se dijo a sí misma y se levantó directo al baño.

Cuando salió, no perdió tiempo y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de tomar algo de café mientras se debatía entre ir a buscar a Henry para aclararlo todo o intentar de una vez por todas solucionar esa situación.

Podía intentar volver a ser una beta o si encontraba la forma, desaparecer las reglas biológicas y deshacerse del problema por completo. Estaba segura que todo el mundo estaría agradecido con ello.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras dispuesta a ir a la cocina, pero una respiración pronunciada y proveniente de la sala le hizo parar en seco. Caminó sigilosamente hacia el lugar y al tiempo que se acercaba no pudo evitar sentir su cuerpo entrar en estado de emoción al ver la figura tendida sobre uno de sus sillones.

El alfa estaba ahí y Oh, Dios, ¿Por qué su corazón palpitaba de esa forma y por qué se sentía tan feliz de verlo? de saber que no se había ido, que no la había dejado sola…

Sin saber por qué, se acercó un poco más, porque tenía curiosidad y una extraña necesidad por admirarlo dormir, pero quizá no fue para nada silenciosa porque él despertó casi de golpe haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario por la sorpresa que más bien fue un pequeño susto

\- Hey - le saludó con su voz rasposa mientras se estiraba un poco. Bostezo y después se sentó - ¿Te sientes mejor? - preguntó y ella asintió envolviendo el albornoz de seda alrededor de su cuerpo al tiempo que sus mejillas se encendían de un delicado color rosado.

Al ver esa reacción en Regina le hizo desear por un momento dejarse llevar por su alfa y arrancarle esa prenda, no le gustaba que su omega quisiera cubrir su cuerpo de él, aunque… bueno, no es tampoco que quisiera tenerla desnuda todo el tiempo, claro que eso no le molestaría en lo absoluto si las cosas fueran distintas y... ¡¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?! ¡Por Dios!

No, era solo que no quería que se sintiera así con él, le hacía pensar que estaba incómoda, que se sentía intimidada por él y eso era todo lo contrario a lo que David quería

\- ¿Tú estás bien? - preguntó Regina al ver al príncipe tan contrariado

\- S-Sí - respondió cerrando sus ojos y relamiéndose los labios. Respiró profundo apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. Debía seguir siendo paciente y cuidadoso con ella, no quería que se sometiera a él a la fuerza, aunque claro estaba que si la reina le daba motivos verdaderos no tendría otro remedio más que hacerlo.

Regina solo asintió y se mordió el labio inferior brevemente mientras se pasaba un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Se sentía un poco rara, no sabía cómo proceder, el único hombre que había estado en su casa había sido Graham y nunca llegaron a compartir una mañana, aunque no era como que la noche anterior hubieran dormido juntos, al menos no esa vez porque sí que habían estado juntos, más específicamente él dentro, muy dentro de ella.

Y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, casi corrió de su lado al sentir que la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad.

David la vio salir casi huyendo rumbo a la cocina y no pudo evitar admirar lo que el albornoz dejaba a la vista de sus preciosas piernas, esas piernas que ya había tenido la dicha de acariciar, de tener alrededor de su cintura, sobre sus hombros y… Se frenó a sí mismo de seguir teniendo esos pensamientos en cuanto sintió que su miembro comenzaba a responder.

Suspiró un poco cansino, se puso sus zapatos y le siguió

\- Iré a hablar con Henry - le dijo mientras ella le daba la espalda y preparaba la cafetera, pero no dijo nada, así que el príncipe se aclaró la garganta para proseguir - Lo traeré a la fuerza de ser necesario - habló seriedad

\- No - respondió Regina casi de inmediato. Se dio cuenta que no había alzado su voz como normalmente lo haría en una circunstancia como esa y maldijo bajito nuevamente el ser una omega reclamada por ese alfa tras ella - No quiero que esté conmigo a la fuerza - tragó pesado al decir eso y pudo sentir un nudo en su garganta - Esa no es la respuesta, lo sé por experiencia - murmuró con tristeza al recordar que, tal cual su madre lo había hecho con ella, en su desesperación porque Henry la quisiera, le eligiera y no se fuera de su lado, trató de retenerlo con magia en contra de la voluntad de su pequeño

\- Está bien - respondió el alfa condescendiente solo para no estresar a su omega - Desayunamos algo - sugirió mientras comenzaba a asomarse a las bolsas de mandado que había dejado en la isla el día anterior

\- David… - casi susurró su nombre - D-debes volver a tu casa - encendió la máquina del café y se volteó para encararlo. El príncipe le miraba de manera indescifrable, no estaba tratando de ejercer su dominio sobre ella, podía sentirlo, pero también podía percibir que no estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que estaba proponiendo

\- Desayunamos y después iré a hablar con Henry - habló con mucha seriedad y un poco de autoridad causando un ligero temblor en Regina, le tomó por sorpresa que le hablara de esa forma.

Sin perder el tiempo David se dispuso a moverse por la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Tragó pesado, estuvo a nada de comenzar una discusión con su omega que estaba seguro hubiera terminado muy mal, podía ver que la reina se movía con aparente naturalidad en su cocina pero podía notar que estaba algo tensa, quizá temiendo que él comenzara a someterla y doblegarla y eso no era lo que el príncipe quería.

Tratando de no hacer más incómodo todo eso, el alfa procuró no hablar mucho, solo lo indispensable mientras se movieron, para sorpresa de ambos, casi con sincronía en la cocina para preparar el desayuno

\- Debo irme - dijo David cuando ya estaba terminando su comida. No se le escapaba que Regina apenas había picado algo de la suya y había ingerido solo unos cuantos bocados pequeños

\- Quiero ir - dijo Regina empujando su plato literalmente como dando a entender que no comería más. Pudo ver la mirada dura del alfa por lo que había hecho, claramente molesto porque su desayuno estaba casi intacto

\- No, tú te quedarás - respondió casi en automático, por supuesto que estaba esperando que la reina dijera eso, pero no lo iba a permitir. Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- Es mi hijo - dijo mientras se apresuraba tras él sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos, estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperada porque era algo relacionado con su hijo y David no podía impedirle ir, simplemente no podía

\- Debes seguir reposando - tomó su chaqueta del perchero junto a la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir ante la mirada atónita y descontenta de la reina.

Se dio la vuelta y la observó un poco, podía ver que se estaba conteniendo, seguía tensa y su mirada reflejaba algo de inseguridad y a pesar que le partía el corazón verla así tenía que hacer lo que le correspondía como su alfa, Regina era terca y testaruda y David sabía que iba a insistir o hacerlo a sus espaldas. Tomó aire profundo, soltó un suspiro y le miró fijamente

\- Quédate aquí. Hablo en serio - usó un tono fuerte, la vio encogerse un poco y como su mirada se tornaba herida.

No le gustó ver eso, su intención no era lastimarla solo protegerla y precisamente por eso no iba a retractar, era por su bien. Aún no estaba recuperada del todo, no había desayunado y el problema con Henry la tenía en un mal estado anímico, no hacía falta que se lo dijera, él lo sabía.

Regina se había quedado paralizada en su sitio al escucharlo hablarle así, no era la voz de alfa, pero definitivamente le había hablado como su alfa y eso era como una orden que, por ser una omega y más específicamente su omega, ella debía seguir. Cerró sus ojos y dejó escapar un par de lágrimas cuando la puerta se cerró tras David.

* * *

En el apartamento Snow llevaba ya un buen rato convenciendo a Emma que lo mejor era hablar con Henry de una vez por todos, ella sí estaba capacitada para tener esa charla con el niño y no es que quisiera que su hija no tuviera el derecho sobre su propio hijo, por supuesto que lo quería, ella era la verdadera madre de Henry, pero de momento sabía que esa situación jugaba en su contra y no a favor en cuanto a David.

Siguieron un poco con su conversación hasta que la puerta se abrió y apareció el príncipe que no se veía para nada contento

\- David - dijo la princesa cruzándose de brazos al verlo. Estaba feliz de que al fin hubiera vuelto a casa, pero estaba dolida por lo del beso y sabía también que no estaba ahí para verla a ella

\- ¿Dónde está Henry? - preguntó el príncipe clavando su mirada en su hija. Sabía que ya estaban enteradas de lo que había pasado, sabía que debían estar molestas con justa razón, pero no podía detenerse a hablar con ellas del beso, lo más importante era hacer entrar en razón al pequeño

\- Con Neal - respondió Emma con seriedad después de unos momentos.

No se iba a dejar doblegar por su padre, ya le habían explicado que eso funcionaba tal cual como en la naturaleza, siempre había un alfa que era más dominante y al cual los demás alfas tendían a seguir reconociendo su poder y dominio y estaba segura que era ella, no por nada era la salvadora

\- ¿Ya hablaron con él? - preguntó de nuevo David tratando de contenerse, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Snow

\- No - respondió tajantemente la rubia

\- ¿Por qué no nos calmamos? - sugirió la beta sintiendo la tensión que se había creado entre su marido y su hija

\- Necesito hablar con él. Contarle lo que está sucediendo - dijo el alfa apretando un poco los dientes haciendo evidente su molestia - Y quiero que me expliques también por qué te llevaste a Henry ayer y por qué ignoraste mis llamadas -

\- Porque es MI hijo - recalcó la alfa - Él quería venir conmigo porque tú y Regina están destruyendo su familia - arremetió contra su padre

\- ¡Emma! - exclamó la princesa horrorizada

\- ¡Fui yo quien la besó! - dijo David enojado casi al mismo tiempo que habló Snow y pudo escuchar el quejido de sorpresa que dejó escapar la beta. Oh por Dios, estaba odiando con su alma que quisieran culpar a su omega, más porque era algo que él había hecho, no ella - Deja a Regina fuera de ésto - dijo en un gruñido mientras apretaba sus manos en puños

\- David… - susurró Snow con decepción

\- Lo lamento - fue todo lo que pudo decirle en ese momento - Hablaremos después - le dedicó una pequeña y fingida sonrisa. Después regresó su atención a su hija quien le miraba con resentimiento - Dime donde están - exigió

\- No lo sé - respondió la alfa tragando pesado, muy en el fondo le asustaba un poco la actitud de su padre

\- Bien - dijo David - Iré a buscarlos entonces - dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir

\- No quiero que le digan aun lo de las reglas biológicas - caminó unos cuantos pasos tras el alfa quien al escucharla detuvo su andar - Es mi hijo y… yo decido - dijo desafiante, aunque se sentía insegura de lo que estaba haciendo

\- Henry es el hijo de MI omega - dijo David y se fue sin decir más, dejando a madre e hija solas, confundidas y molestas

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - reprochó Snow, le estaba matando ver que su hija desafiara de esa forma a su padre, no se suponía que debía ser así. Además estaba muy afectada al escuchar a David, a su marido defender de esa forma a Regina, aunque sabía que era solo por el maldito vínculo.

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior mientras movía una de sus piernas con un poco de nerviosismo hasta que al final se decidió

\- Vuelvo al rato - murmuró mientras salía del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras sí.

* * *

En la mansión, Regina se apresuraba a cambiarse de ropa, después de reponerse de ese pequeño momento de tensión con David había intentado hacer magia y descubrió que podía utilizarla, aunque después de hacerlo se sintió un poco agotada.

No importaba, solo se trasladaría a la tienda de Gold donde había dejado su auto para evitarse caminar por las calles.

Terminó de ponerse sus zapatillas y se miró al espejo por última vez antes de salir. Por supuesto que su mirada se topó con la marca en su cuello, la había olvidado.

Gruñó bajito, se dirigió a su vestidor, tomó una mascada y la colocó solo colgando en su cuello procurando ocultar esa maldita mordida que la marcaba como propiedad del príncipe. Era tan humillante pensar en eso por un lado, pero había algo dentro de ella que vibraba con emoción ante el pensamiento de saberse de él, era su parte omega.

Negó un poco con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos, tomó aire, invocó su magia y se trasladó hasta las afueras de la casa de empeño de Gold en su nube de color morado.

Poco tiempo después, el timbre de la mansión se dejó escuchar.

Emma tocó el timbre un par de veces, segura que la omega estaba ahí, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

* * *

Regina se subió al auto de inmediato y lo encendió. Dios, sentía como si el haber hecho ese viaje con magia le hubiera drenado todas las energías. Comenzó a moverse por las calles observando que se veía poca gente y cayó en cuenta que el día anterior, cuando salieron del apartamento rumbo a la mansión, no recordaba haber visto ni a una sola alma en la ciudad.

Tomó rumbo con dirección a la biblioteca, si alguien sabía donde guardaba Rumple sus libros, donde podía encontrar algún hechizo que le funcionara, Belle debía saberlo. Obviamente todo aquel que le veía pasar se le quedaba mirando y la reina solo esperaba que no supieran nada, no quería enfrentar a nadie.

En su camino pasó por el frente de la alcaldía y no pudo evitar detenerse. No era tonta, sabía que la iban a quitar del puesto, nadie querría jamás a una omega dirigiendo a un pueblo, pero no les iba a dar la satisfacción de humillarla, iba a sacar sus cosas antes de que alguien llegara a tomar el lugar de alcalde y tuviera que ir por ellas después.

Bajó apresurada de su auto y entró encontrándose con el lugar en penumbra. Caminó hasta su oficina, abrió la puerta y comenzó a juntar todas sus cosas para llevárselas.

Había transcurrido más de media hora y Regina estaba ensimismada colocando todo dentro de cajas que había logrado aparecer con su magia, por lo que no escuchó que alguien había llegado al lugar

\- Regina - escuchó su nombre y se detuvo en seco. Volteó rápidamente y se topó con la rubia

\- Emma - dijo extrañada de verla, sin embargo no pudo evitar ponerse alerta, no le hacía sentir segura el estar sola con ella ahí, después de todo, la rubia era una alfa y Regina se sentía un poco débil después de haber usado su magia.

Tragó pesado cuando la reina dijo su nombre. No, no estaba del todo convencida, pero estaba tan molesta con su padre por todo lo que estaba pasando, por haber decidido por ella, por estar con esa mujer que les había separado y lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, por estar anteponiendo los sentimientos de la reina a los de ella en relación a Henry, se suponía que ella era su hija y él su padre, debía preocuparse por ella, pero en cambio David estaba defendiendo a la omega inclusive por encima de Snow.

Solo morderla, solo tenía que morderla y reclamarla para robársela a David y acabar con todo ese embrollo. Avanzó un poco y vio a Regina tensarse causando una sensación extraña y retorcida en Emma, más porque le miraba con esos preciosos ojos confundidos

\- ¿Dónde está Henry? - preguntó la omega frunciendo el ceño, tratando de que la voz no le temblara

\- Mi hijo está con su padre - respondió la rubia. Después de no encontrarla en la mansión había tomado su auto y manejado un poco sin rumbo hasta que, pasando por la alcaldía, vio el mercedes de la reina y supuso que ahí estaría. Desde luego aprovechando que estaba sola

\- Lo mejor es que hablemos con él para explicarl… -

\- ¡¿Explicar qué?! - habló exasperada la alfa causando que Regina se encogiera un poco - ¿Qué te gustó follar con mi padre y ahora quieres quedártelo aunque eso le cause dolor a Henry? - preguntó con saña y vio los ojos de la reina llenarse de lágrimas por sus palabras - Henry es MI hijo y no lo vas a ver de nuevo a menos que yo lo decida - le amenazó

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso! - le gritó apretando sus manos en puño y cerrando sus ojos dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que no pudo contener. Y renegó mentalmente una vez más por ser tan sensible ahora.

Le hacía sentir humillada que le hablara como si hubiera sido su elección el haber tenido sexo con David y que le amenazara con algo en relación a Henry le hacía sentir devastada porque sabía que la rubia tenía el poder y el derecho de hacer eso

\- Claro que puedo - argumentó la alfa molesta avanzando más haciendo que la omega retrocediera encendiendo algo extraño dentro ella. Le enojaba que le quisiera hablar así, pero sentía un placer extraño en ver esas reacciones en Regina, como si le tuviera miedo. Estaba comenzando a no sentirse ella misma - A no ser que colabores conmigo - ofreció y vio a Regina mirarla confundida por unos segundos, pero después dejó escapar una bella y pequeña, pero a la vez, triste sonrisa

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó la reina

\- Que aceptes ser mi omega - dijo Emma

\- Estás demente - respondió Regina soltando una pequeña risa que no se escuchó nada alegre. No se iba a quedar a discutir con Emma de eso, sabía que estaba comenzando a salirse de control, lo podía sentir y mentiría si dijera que no le asustaba.

Así que tomó su bolso y comenzó a avanzar tratando de rodear a la rubia, pero ésta le cerró el paso haciéndola tragar pesado. La vio alargar su mano para tomar la mascada que colgaba de su cuello e inmediatamente Regina la apartó de un manotazo, Emma abrió sus ojos sorprendida y pudo ver que esta vez la enfureció

\- ¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga! - gruñó la alfa, tomó a la reina por un brazo y la jaló arrojándola sobre el sillón con facilidad. Se sorprendió, no sabía que su fuerza había aumentado a ese grado.

Aun así no perdió tiempo, era ahora o nunca. Se abalanzó sobre la omega que ya intentaba levantarse del sillón, ignoró los gritos y peticiones para que se detuviera. Mientras forcejeaba con ella, pudo quitarle la mascada para exponer en su totalidad su cuello, finalmente logró subirse sobre su escultural cuerpo con sus rodillas sobre el sillón a cada lado de la estrecha cintura de la reina

\- ¡Quítate! - exigió forcejeando por sacare a la rubia de encima y tratando de golpearla con sus manos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Emma apresara sus manos con las de ella contra el sillón. Trató de invocar su magia pero no le respondió, desde luego que no lo hizo y no sabía si era porque estaba por entrar en un estado de pánico, porque estaba agotada o porque su magia aún no se recuperaba por completo - Emma… - susurró su nombre casi con terror, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintiendo una angustia insoportable al verse así, completamente indefensa y vulnerable bajo ella.

Dejó de respirar por un segundo y abrió sus ojos grandes con horror cuando la alfa enterró su rostro en su cuello y algo en su vientre dolía al tener a otra persona tan cerca del lugar que David había mordido para marcarla como suya

\- N-No… Emma basta, por favor - lloró con desesperó cuando la sintió olerla y de pronto, como si algo le hubiera golpeado, la alfa se levantó de encima de ella liberándola y mirándola de una forma extraña, se le veía confundida.

Se quedó sentada en un extraño del sillón, estaba sorprendida porque en cuanto olió a la reina, así de tan cerca y tan íntimamente, lo pudo percibir, la omega olía a su padre y eso no le gustaba para nada a la alfa. No sintió deseos de morderla, al contrario, algo le urgió a apartarse de ella de inmediato. Tragó pesado cuando reparó en la otra mujer que estaba arrinconada al otro extremo del sillón mirándole con desconfianza y asustada

\- Regina… - susurró su nombre y se relamió los labios. Se sentía confundida, no sabía ya qué sentía o qué quería - Yo… - comenzó a inclinarse hacia ella y alargó su mano para tocarla

\- ¡No te acerques! - le gritó la omega abrazándose más a sí misma

\- ¡Emma! - se escuchó la voz imponente y furica de David en el lugar sorprendiéndolas a ambas.


	11. Chapter 11

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**_

Gracias a todos en general por leer. A los lectores silenciosos y a quienes me dejaron su amable comentario.

Muchas gracias a quienes siempre están pendientes de las actualizaciones, se los agradezco mucho.

Este capítulo va dedicado con mucho cariño para mi querida **_autumnevil5_** , a quien también le envío agradecimientos, como siempre, por apoyarme con mis locas escrituras jeje.

Espero puedan perdonar cualquier error.

* * *

Regina suspiró con alivio y cerró sus ojos derramando dos lágrimas más al ver que David estaba ahí e inconscientemente eso la hacía sentir a salvo, aunque sabía que el alfa debía estar molesto con ella.

El príncipe miraba reprobatoriamente a su hija mientras trataba de calmarse. Había estado muy molesto cuando llegó a la mansión y no encontró a su omega, pero después el terror se apoderó de él ante el pensamiento de lo que pudiera pasarle.

Recorrió calles hasta que, llegando a la alcaldía, se encontró no solo con el mercedes de la reina, sino con el escarabajo amarillo de Emma y supo que algo malo pudiera estar ocurriendo y no se equivocó, no se le olvidaba que en Neverland la rubia había confesado que le hubiese gustado ser ella quien follara a Regina

\- ¿Qué carajos crees que estabas haciendo, Emma? - preguntó el príncipe de forma severa y caminó a paso decidido hacia su omega quien le miró ligeramente temerosa por un breve segundo y después desvió su mirada.

El alfa suspiró cuando estuvo frente a ella, desde luego que Regina no le estaba mirando, era obvio que sabía que estaba molesto con ella y sí, lo estaba, pero su seguridad y bienestar eran lo primordial para él.

Así que alargó su mano para alcanzar su bello rostro que podía ver estaba surcado por lágrimas y eso le enfureció más contra su propia hija, además no se le pasaba que la omega estaba aun asustada. La aferró de manera gentil pero firme de la mandíbula sintiendo un pequeño estremecimiento en ella y él mismo sintió una extraña pero reconfortante sensación tan solo con tocarla.

Tomó aire para después mover su mano alzando el rostro de la reina para exponer su cuello y suspiró con alivio al ver que su marca seguía intacta tal cual la recordaba.

Negó un poco con fastidio porque no era tonto, era más que obvio lo que Emma había tratado de hacer y le quedaba en claro que la rubia no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reclamar a una omega, aunque hubiera mordido a Regina no la habría hecho suya porque la reina no estaba en celo, sin embargo el que un alfa violente la marca de otro era una falta muy grave y afortunadamente la alfa no lo había logrado hacer porque si David era sincero no sabía muy bien cómo manejar que se tratara de su propia hija

\- No le hice nada - se defendió la alfa en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que el príncipe hacía con Regina, tal parecía que estaba revisando si ella había logrado reclamarla y si tenía alguna herida.

Se puso de pie sintiéndose ansiosa, era inexplicable lo que sucedía porque sentía que de alguna manera estaba buscando la forma de tranquilizar a David para poderse liberar del problema en el que sabía se había metido y no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo proceder, ella no sabía qué sucedía cuando un alfa trataba de quitarle una omega a otro

\- Por supuesto que no, porque llegué yo - respondió con los dientes apretados y en ese momento la reina movió su cabeza hacia atrás para soltarse de su agarre y eso le enojó, pero ya sería el turno de la omega de escucharle.

Se irguió por completo y volteó a ver a su hija, estaba muy enojado con ella, su alfa le urgía a dejarle en claro a la alfa que la omega era de él, podía sentir su instinto posesivo y territorial sobre Regina apoderarse de su cuerpo

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - le preguntó con reproche

\- Porque yo debí haberla reclamado en Neverland, no tú - confesó con nerviosismo, la actitud de David le estaba asustando y pudo ver que sus palabras no tuvieron un efecto positivo en su padre, al contrario, tal parecía que estaba enfureciendo más

\- Te recuerdo que tú aceptaste no luchar contra mi por ella. Renunciaste a tu oportunidad - le dijo tratando de contener su ira al escuchar que su hija realmente tenía en mente quitarle a su omega

\- No, ustedes decidieron por mi - reviró con enojo - Porque tú y Snow creyeron que era lo mejor para mi y que era lo que yo quería, pero no era así - reclamó

\- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes - le dijo David y le miró con severidad - Sabes que no tuvo nada que ver con lo que Snow trataba de hacer, tú aceptaste que fuera yo quien pudiera tomar a Regina - apretó sus manos en puños

\- Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando y tampoco sabía que la ibas a reclamar - le reprochó y lo vio asentir relamiéndose los labios con furia

\- Quieres pelear conmigo, ¿es lo que quieres? - preguntó tratando de comprender lo que Emma quería y al mismo tiempo hacerle entender que no había forma fácil de hacer eso, que ya fuera ahí o en Neverland, si ella quería quedarse con la reina inevitablemente tendría que luchar contra él y rogaba porque no fuera así, porque desistiera, no quería lastimar a su hija

\- N-No - respondió la rubia, la pregunta le tomó por sorpresa.

Desde luego que no quería pelear con su padre, se suponía que reclamaría a Regina mientras él no estuviera presente para que no pudiera hacer nada y regresara a su vida normal con la princesa, pero su intención jamás fue tener un enfrentamiento con él

\- Porque no hay otra forma, Emma. Si quieres quedarte con Regina tendrás que pelear conmigo a muerte - aclaró mientras caminaba un poco hacia ella cubriendo con su cuerpo a su omega de la vista de la rubia, claramente protegiéndola

\- No, no es lo que quiero - respondió la alfa con lágrimas en sus ojos al escucharlo, le dolía que David hablara así y que insinuara que debían tener una lucha a muerte.

No quería a la omega, ahora estaba convencida de que no la quería de esa forma, después de haber estado así con Regina y darse cuenta que olía a su padre algo en ella había dejado de querer quedarse con la reina

\- Entonces explicame por qué trataste de hacer ésto - exigió con su voz de alfa, presionando a su hija a darle respuestas. Estaba sumamente dolido y enojado con ella, pero no podía solucionar las cosas con ella como lo haría con cualquier otro alfa, era su hija y no podía simplemente abalanzarse sobre ella hasta lograr que le quedara en claro que la omega era de él.

Por su parte Regina estaba sentada ahora correctamente en el sillón mientras miraba hacia la puerta del lugar. Quería irse de ahí, odiaba que estuvieran hablando de ella como si fuera un trofeo, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien escuchar al príncipe defenderla de esa forma y por otro lado sentía una culpa inmensa de que ahora David estuviera hablando de pelear a muerte con Emma.

Era su culpa que estuvieran en esa situación porque sabía que debió haberse quedado en casa como el príncipe se lo solicitó y sabía que el hecho de que Emma se hubiera atrevido a intentar violentarla era algo que David, como alfa, no podía pasar por alto.

Podía sentir que el príncipe estaba dolido, porque encima de todo, la rubia era su hija y eso hacía que Regina se sintiera muy triste y apesadumbrada

\- Ya te lo dije. Porque las cosas no debieron ser así - respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

\- Mira Emma, no me importa cómo hayan sucedido las cosas en esa maldita isla, ahora Regina es MI omega y tienes que respetarlo - aclaró con los dientes apretados y apuntando a su hija con su dedo índice.

Afortunadamente parecía que la reina ya no estaba asustada, pero el alfa podía percibir que estaba incómoda, seguramente por lo que estaba presenciando, porque estaban hablando de ella sin consultarla y porque debía sentirse de alguna forma culpable

\- No puedo creer que hables de esa forma - le reprochó - Estás casado con Snow y se supone que la amas, que es tu amor verdadero y esto con Regina es solo un error. Admite que fue un error el haberte unido a ella de esa forma - solicitó la rubia con rabia, sintiéndose impotente al escuchar a su padre defender a Regina de esa forma.

Y en ese momento, la reina se levantó de su lugar sin decir palabra y caminó apresurada hacia la salida

\- ¡Regina! - trató de ir tras ella, pero la voz de su hija le detuvo

\- ¡Admitelo! - le exigió apretando sus manos en puños con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y rabia.

Entonces David respiró profundo, se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta ella, pudo ver que la asustó un poco, se agachó para recoger la mascada que sabía era de la reina y su bolso también. Se colocó frente a su hija y le miró amenazante

\- Escúchame bien, Emma - comenzó a hablarle con advertencia - Lo que pase conmigo, Regina y Snow, no es asunto tuyo. No vuelvas a intentar algo como ésto - le dijo y se abstuvo de amenazarla más allá, aunque su voz sonó más como si estuviera dando una orden y sin decir más se fue tras su omega.

* * *

Regina estaba parada a escasos pasos de la acera de la alcaldía. Había varias personas que le miraban de manera indescifrable, algunos sonreían con ironía, otros con burla y otros más con lástima. Estaba segura que sabían ya que era una omega.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas involuntariamente y de pronto lo único que quería era irse de ahí. Aún así no bajó su mirada, no se iba a dejar intimidar ni humillar por nadie, no importaba que pudieran considerarla inferior ahora, no se iba a comportar como tal, no estaban en el bosque, las cosas eran muy distintas en Storybrooke.

De pronto una grande mano bajo su espalda baja la hizo dar un saltito involuntario por el susto. Volteó rápidamente y se tranquilizó cuando vio que era David.

Cerró sus ojos un momento dejándose embriagar por la presencia de su alfa. Su cuerpo entero comenzó a relajarse y Regina tragó pesado abriendo sus ojos un poquito espantada al darse cuenta que el tener a David cerca le traía una sensación de seguridad y tranquilidad inexplicable y que le había sucedido igual minutos antes cuando estaba sola con Emma y él llegó.

El alfa acarició la espalda de su omega tratando de brindarle confort y seguridad porque sabía que ese momento no estaba siendo fácil para la reina. Mientras hacía eso, veía fijamente a las personas que se aglomeraban alrededor de la alcaldía.

Podía ver las caras de sorpresa y escuchaban los murmullos entre ellos ante la realización de que no solo Regina, la aún alcaldesa de Storybrooke y ex Reina Malvada del bosque encantado, era una omega, sino que David, el Príncipe Encantador, sheriff de la ciudad, esposo y amor verdadero de Snow, la antigua enemiga de la reina, era su alfa y estaba imponente parado tras ella protegiéndola.

De pronto una que otra mirada de los pocos alfas presentes comenzaron a tornarse sugestivas y lascivas provocando que David aferrara por instinto a Regina de su estrecha cintura, dándole a entender a esos alfas que la reina era suya y que se fueran olvidando de llegar a tocarla siquiera.

La reina obviamente se tensó ante ese cambio en el príncipe, alzó su mirada buscando su apuesto rostro solo para encontrarse con que él estaba clavándole una mirada poco amigable a los presentes. Iba a protestar e intentar soltarse de su agarre, sin embargo no le fue posible porque David comenzó a avanzar arrastrándola con él

\- Vamos a tu auto, yo manejare - murmuró cerca de su oído

\- Mi mascada - dijo Regina cuando él la hizo empezar a avanzar y vio que traía consigo sus cosas.

Alargó su mano tratando de alcanzar la prenda que el príncipe apresaba en una de sus manos, pero de inmediato el alfa alzó la suya alejándola de la de ella

\- No - le dijo David con advertencia y de forma tajante. La escuchó resoplar bajito claramente inconforme.

Desde luego que no iba a dejar que la reina ocultara su marca de esas personas, le importaba un carajo lo que fueran a pensar, después del desagradable momento con Emma quería ahora que todo el mundo se enterara que Regina era su omega, que él la había reclamado, que era suya y hacerles saber también que, si alguien se atrevía siquiera a pensar en llegar a ella, debían pasar primero sobre él.

Abrió la puerta del mercedes para ella sin dejar de mirar a los presentes a su alrededor y para su alivio, Regina subió sin protestar, le dio su bolso pero la mascada la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y vio que la reina desviaba su mirada hacia el frente como si esa acción le indignara.

Después de dejarla segura dentro, rodeó el auto y se subió poniendo en marcha el motor sin esperar nada.

* * *

No faltaba mucho para que la reina y el príncipe llegaran a la Mansión y durante todo ese tiempo que habían estado en el auto ninguno de los dos había pronunciado ni una sola palabra.

La verdad era que Regina se sentía culpable, pero era tan orgullosa que no quería disculparse con él, aunque algo dentro de ella le urgía a hacerlo, era como si David amenazara con volverla dócil y complaciente con él y sabía que era porque el príncipe era su alfa y ella era una omega, pero todavía se resistía a ello, le era muy difícil aceptarlo

\- Tengo muchas preguntas en mente - rompió David el silencio sacando a la reina de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué hacías en la alcaldía? - preguntó sin apartar su vista del camino

\- No es de tu incumbencia - murmuró más para ella que para él, pero por supuesto que el alfa la escuchó

\- No me hables así - le dijo molesto y autoritario

\- Mejor dime, ¿qué hacías tú en la alcaldía? - preguntó ahora Regina, clavándole la mirada aunque David seguía con los ojos fijos en el camino

\- Fui a la mansión y como no te encontré salí a buscarte, porque encima de todo olvidaste tu celular - volteó a verla rápidamente y después regresó su mirada al frente

\- Tenía todo bajo control - respondió torciendo sus ojos aunque él no podía verla. Le fastidiaba que le pidiera explicaciones aunque sabía por qué lo hacía, sabía que estaba en su derecho de pedirlas y sabía que era su obligación dárselas, pero se le hacía muy difícil y no quería hacerlo

\- Sí, claro - respondió sarcásticamente con una risita poco sincera - Te veías en completo control, llorando en la orilla del sillón abrazando tus piernas - apretó los dientes al recordar la escena. Su omega se había sentido en peligro y él una ira inmensa contra su propia hija al ver a la reina así y reparar en lo que la rubia había intentado hacer - Todo porque no te quedaste en casa como te lo pedí - le reprochó

\- Ya te dije que no voy a hac… -

\- ¡Te pusiste en peligro! - habló exasperado golpeando el volante con una de sus manos callando a la reina y asustándola un poco por su tono de voz y su acción - Eso fue lo que hiciste - le acusó y de reojo pudo ver el hermoso rostro dolido de Regina, pero estaba tan molesto de solo pensar lo que pudo haberle ocurrido que no iba a ceder tan fácil - Dime por qué saliste si te pedí que no lo hicieras - exigió, pero ella se volteó hacia la ventana casi dándole la espalda - Regina, te estoy hablando - no suavizó su tono de voz - ¿Quieres que te obligue a decírmelo? - preguntó y la vio tensarse - ¿Por qué eres así de terca y me haces todo tan difícil? - preguntó de nuevo esta vez con frustración mientras estacionaba el mercedes frente a la lujosa Mansión.

Todavía no apagaba el motor cuando la reina se bajó dando un portazo y caminado hacia su casa a paso decidido claramente molesta y dolida por la actitud del alfa. No le gustaba que le hablara así, le lastimaba y eso la hacía sentirse casi asfixiada porque no quería que fuera así.

David se bajó de inmediato al verla y corrió para alcanzarla. La tomó del antebrazo derecho y la volteó hacia él con brusquedad

\- ¡Déjame! - exigió golpeando su pecho con su mano libre, él afianzó más su agarre y la jaló un poco hacia sí mismo observando una linda expresión de incredulidad e indignación en ese divino rostro y sus ojos, esos preciosísimos ojos color chocolate le miraban furiosos y llenos de lágrimas - ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres, encantador?! - preguntó empujándolo del pecho con su mano esta vez

\- ¡Tu alfa! - respondió él con el mismo tono que ella había usado - Te guste o no, soy tu alfa - acercó su rostro al de ella tanto que su nariz casi se pegaba con la de la omega, dio un vistazo rápido a sus bellas y finas facciones y oh, Dios, la reina le encantaba… así, toda terca y testaruda, pero sentía su estómago apretarse en un nudo al verla dolida y a punto de llorar, no quería ver lágrimas en el hermoso rostro de su omega.

Exhaló de forma un poco ruidosa separándose un poco de la reina quién le miraba ligeramente retadora, podía ver que su preciosa omega luchaba por mantener la compostura. Una parte de él la entendía, sabía lo complicado que era para ella entender que ahora, no mandaba por completo en su vida, que ella podía hacer lo que quisiera siempre y cuando él estuviera de acuerdo

\- Eres mi omega y es mi obligación cuidar de ti aunque no estés de acuerdo - esta vez le habló con tono de voz más suave al tiempo que volvía más gentil el agarre que tenía en su brazo, pero no la soltó y pudo ver que la omega no solo le miró con un poquito de desconfianza, sino que le suplicaba con la mirada que no intentara nada más, que no quisiera doblegarla ni someterla.

Suspiró tratando de relajarse, a final de cuentas la reina estaba sana y salva, nada le había sucedido, aunque podía ver que seguía afligida por todo lo que había sucedido con Emma y las personas que le estuvieron observando fuera de la alcaldía.

Llevó su mano libre al rostro de Regina y con cuidado acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, la omega se estremeció ligeramente ante su acción arrancando una pequeña sonrisa de los labios del alfa al verla responder así a su toque, le encantaba causar sensaciones en ella.

Y por su parte la reina le miraba expectante, porque se moría de ganas por verlo sonreír, soltó un suspiro involuntario al ver esa pequeña sonrisa que su alfa dejó escapar y al sentir esa tierna caricia y lo único que Regina sabía era que quería más, quería que la tocara más

\- Si te pedí que te quedaras en casa no es porque quiero controlarte - le aclaró, sentía que era importante que la reina supiera que no quería dominarla - Es porque aún no estás recuperada por completo y eso te vuelve un blanco fácil, te pusiste en peligro - explicó

\- Mi magia ya funciona - respondió la omega relamiéndose los labios al escucharle y mentiría si dijera que no se sentía bien que él se preocupara por ella de esa forma, sin embargo el alfa frunció su ceño al escucharla

\- Entonces ¿por qué no te defendiste de Emma? - preguntó con desconfianza

\- Porque me tomó desprevenida - respondió torciendo sus ojos y David le alzó una ceja dejándole en claro que no apreciaba ese gesto de ella - No es mi culpa que tu hija haya heredado la inteligencia de Snow y haya pensado que podía reclamar a la omega de su padre tan fácilmente - le dijo con su habitual toque sarcástico y burlesco

\- Regina… - le dijo el príncipe con advertencia, desde luego que el comentario no le agradaba para nada.

Se abstuvo de reprender a la reina y decirle que no solo Emma se había buscado un problema, sino que ella también. Aun así no quiso decirle que para la próxima vez no sería tan condescendiente con ella y solo esperaba que en ningún momento la omega tratara de desafiarle ante otras personas porque eso sí no se lo iba a dejar pasar

\- No importa lo que las personas piensen respecto a que eres una omega y nuestro vínculo - le dijo haciendo referencia a quienes le estuvieron mirando fuera de la alcaldía y le sonrió de nuevo. Sabía por Granny que Hook y sus piratas se habían encargado de divulgar que la reina era una omega y que él la había reclamado

\- Lo sé - dijo ella tratando de aparentar que no le afectaba nada de lo que sucediera con las personas del pueblo, sabía que no la querrían más como su alcaldesa y a pesar que entendía el por qué, le dolía de alguna forma que por el simple hecho de ser una omega, tenía que ser despojada de su puesto, sin mencionar que alfas y betas la considerarían inferior - Lo único que me importa es lo que mi hijo piense de mi - tragó pesado y luchó porque las lágrimas no se agolparan en sus ojos de nuevos ante la mención de su pequeño príncipe.

Por respuesta David le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y la invitó a caminar con él al interior de la mansión. La reina no puso mucha resistencia, pero mientras avanzaba se debatía en sugerirle al príncipe que debía volver a su casa con la que era su familia, Regina no quería ser la causante de que el alfa perdiera lo que acababa de recuperar y que había perdido alguna vez por culpa de ella.

Tragó pesado ante el pensamiento y porque su corazón se apretó al recordar todo el dolor que le causó a David, desde luego que en ese tiempo poco le importaba el alfa pero ahora todo era tan distinto y todo lo que había pasado entre ellos en el pasado causaba pesadumbre en su corazón, su alfa debía estar muy decepcionado de ella y a pesar que sabía que por naturaleza se preocupa por ella, estaba segura que no dudaría ni un segundo en tomar la oportunidad de romper el vínculo y deshacerse de ella.

David abrió la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que la reina se había quedado parada frente a la misma pero no hacía ningún intento por entrar a la mansión y pudo ver que su acción la sacó de sus pensamientos y la trajo a la realidad.

Regina pudo ver a Granny en el comedor sentada enseguida de un afligido y consternado Henry. Entreabrió su boca sorprendida al ver a su pequeño príncipe y se apresuró a su lado

\- Henry - le abrazó y volteó a ver a la vieja alfa quien le miraba de una forma extraña, era como si fuese… maternal

\- Mamá - sollozó el pequeño abrazando a su madre de vuelta - Perdón por haberte hablado así y por haberte culpado - las palabras le salían atropelladas de la boca

\- Todo está bien, cariño - trató de calmarlo y besó su cabecita mientras le abrazaba con más fuerza

\- No está bien - le contradijo y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos - David y Granny me explicaron, ya sé por qué él ha estado con nosotros y por qué te besó - sorbió su nariz mientras su madre le limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? - preguntó entre confundida y mortificada de lo que le hubieran platicado a su hijo

\- Que ahora todos somos o alfas, betas u omegas y que hay alfas malos que quieren hacerle daño a las omegas y que por eso deben tener un alfa que las defienda y las cuide así como tú tienes a David - hablaba tan rápido que Regina apenas podía procesar lo que decía y de pronto comenzó a llorar con más fuerza

\- Pero no llores así mi pequeño príncipe, no pasa nada - le abrazó contra su pecho de nuevo

\- Soy un beta, mamá - dijo el niño llorando desconsolado - No te voy a poder defender de quienes te quieran hacer daño - lloró con más fuerza

\- Henry, no, no... No hay nada de malo con ser un beta - buscó su pequeña carita llena de lágrimas y la tomó con ambas manos para que le mirara - Además eres muy pequeño aún, yo sigo siendo la adulta aquí, tú no tienes que preocuparte por mí, ese es mi trabajo - le sonrió con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y luego besó su frente

\- Pero…Tú no puedes cuidarte sola ahora, David te tiene que cuidar, ¿no es así? - preguntó mirando fijamente a su mamá y después volteó a ver al príncipe que se había quedado de brazos cruzados en el marco de la entrada del comedor como tomando su distancia y dándoles a madre e hijo su espacio

\- Así es - respondió el alfa rápidamente y sin titubeo alguno más por su instinto posesivo que por otra cosa, pero no se le escapó que su omega se tensó ligeramente.

Algo que tampoco pasó desapercibido por la vieja alfa

\- Puedo cuidarme sola, Henry, y puedo cuidar de ti también - le dijo frunciendo su ceño al escuchar a su pequeño. Tal parecía que David y Eugenia se habían encargado de explicarle de más y de pronto se dio cuenta que su pequeño hijo tenía su mirada curiosa fija en su cuello y cerró sus ojos maldiciendo bajito porque era obvio que estaba viendo la marca

\- ¿T-te duele? - preguntó dubitativo al ver la mordida que David había dejado en su madre para establecer que sería él quien cuidaría de ella y a Henry le parecía absurdo que tan solo con morderla fuese suficiente.

Al escucharlo Regina no pudo evitar entreabrir su boca sorprendida por la pregunta de su hijo

\- No - le respondió intentando calmar su preocupación

\- ¿Te dolió cuando te mordió? - preguntó haciendo una mueca extraña de desagrado y de pronto su madre enrojeció.

Oh, por Dios, no podía creer que estuviera teniendo esa platica con su pequeño príncipe de 10 años. No podía explicarle que fuera de ser doloroso había sido extremadamente placentero, sobretodo porque en ese preciso momento en que la reclamó mordiendo su cuello también estaba anudándola y oh no, no, no, no, esperaba que no le hubieran hablado de nada de eso a Henry.

Por su parte David se preocupó de pronto, pero se abstuvo a sí mismo de correr hacia ella y urgirla a que le dijera que no la había lastimado cuando la reclamó, estaba seguro que no lo había hecho y comenzó a sentir ansiedad al ver que su omega estaba incómoda por la pregunta

\- Cuando la omega está de acuerdo no es doloroso - aseguró Eugenia salvando a la reina de responder esa pregunta a su hijo y también del interrogatorio de un claramente mortificado alfa. Escuchó que el príncipe soltó el aire que seguramente estuvo reteniendo ante el pensamiento de haber lastimado a su omega en el acto y Granny no pudo evitar sonreír negando un poco con su cabeza.

El niño asintió con su ceño fruncido como meditando la información y sus próximas palabras mientras Regina moría de vergüenza y David la miraba fijamente pendiente de sus reacciones

\- Todo esto es solo porque mamá necesita que la protejan de los malos ¿cierto? - preguntó el niño un poco preocupado. Entendía que David lo había hecho porque era el valiente príncipe encantador y nadie podría hacer mejor ese trabajo que él, pero tenía miedo que eso llegara más lejos - ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar así? - les preguntó a ambos sin esperar por una respuesta a su anterior pregunta

\- No debes preocupe por eso Henry - le dijo David y el pequeño le volteó a ver

\- Pero es que tú estás casado con Snow y la amas y ahora tienes que cuidar y proteger a mi mamá y darle besos de vez en cuando. No se van a enamorar, ¿verdad? - le preguntó angustiado y después volvió su rostro hacia su madre y sin querer había creado una tensión abrumadora por sus preguntas.

El corazón de la reina se encogió al escuchar a su hijo y ni siquiera sabía el por qué, no era como que David de verdad iba a dejar a su familia por estar con ella y tampoco era como que ella quería eso, ¿o sí?... No, no, no podía querer eso. Además su plan era deshacerse del vínculo por lo que no entendía por qué sentía una horrible angustia de escuchar algo que ya sabía. Era una idiota...

\- Te prometo que todo se resolverá pronto - le sonrió Regina tratando de aparentar que no le afectaba lo que había dicho y porque David se había mantenido en silencio

\- Es hora de irme, debo volver al negocio - dijo Granny mirando a la reina que se veía apesadumbrada, la omega volteó a verle y pudo ver que estaba triste, sintió su corazón encogerse un poco al pensar en la suerte que Regina tendría que vivir ahora como una omega reclamada por un alfa que tenía su corazón en otro lugar, estaba condenada a ser desdichada mientras ese vínculo existiera

\- Gracias Eugenia - murmuró Regina cuando la mujer mayor comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su casa

\- No hay de que, niña - le respondió de manera gentil mientras era acompañada por David a la puerta dejando a una reina confundida por la forma en la que ahora esa mujer le hablaba

\- Gracias - dijo el príncipe despidiéndola en la entrada de la mansión.

Había encontrado a Neal con Henry en Granny's, y después de un momento de tensión con el beta y de haberle explicado al pequeño brevemente que nada era culpa de Regina, se lo llevó a la mansión, solo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa que la reina se había ido olvidando su celular y obviamente ignorando su petición de que no lo hiciera.

Llamó a Granny porque ella ya estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía entre él y la reina, le pidió que fuera a la mansión para cuidar de Henry y le ayudara a seguir explicando todo al niño en lo que él salía a buscar a su omega

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ella? - preguntó Eugenia mientras lanzaba un suspiro afligido por la situación

\- Asegurarme que esté bien - le dijo con seguridad

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo la vieja alfa - David, sé que la situación es difícil - dijo refiriéndose al hecho de que el príncipe tenía una pareja ya de la cual no solo estaba enamorado, sino que amaba - Pero sabes que la que sufrirá más con todo ésto es Regina -

\- Lo sé - respondió David cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro cansino - Lo sé - murmuró de nuevo con un poco de coraje porque odiaba la situación en la que estaba metido. No quería perder a su familia, amaba a Snow y también a Emma, pero tampoco quería renunciar a su omega y lo que menos quería era que ella sufriera

\- Es que no se trata que solo estés pendiente de ella y le cuides, Regina va a necesitar de ti en todos los aspectos. Necesitará tu apoyo incondicional, tu presencia y cercanía, tu aroma, tus caricias, tu cuerpo. Todo de ti - suspiró cansina - No importa ya el por qué la reclamaste, solo ten en mente que al haberlo hecho en tu situación es casi como si la hubieras condenado - le reprochó un poco y lo vio tensarse como un buen alfa a la defensiva de cualquier cosa que pudieran decir respecto a su situación con su omega - Jamás podrá ser feliz mientras sea tu omega y tú no estés con ella en cuerpo, mente, alma y… corazón - dijo tragando pesado

\- Yo… - quiso decir algo, pero ¿qué podía decir? No había nada que pudiera argumentar, sabía perfectamente todo eso que Granny le decía, era cruel pretender que Regina fuera su omega y se conformara solo con lo que él pudiera darle de sí mismo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella

\- Debes pensar muy bien qué harás - dijo Eugenia molesta. Era más que obvio que David tendría que decidir en un momento si dejaba a Snow para estar con Regina o si decidía renunciar a ella, aunque para ello el príncipe debía reclamar a otra omega o dejar que la reina fuera reclamada por otro alfa - Pero te advierto - le dijo apuntándole con su dedo índice y mirándole por encima de sus gafas - Si no haces lo mejor para ella y la lastimas te las verás conmigo - le amenazó y pudo ver que el alfa abrió sus ojos grandes sorprendido por sus palabras. Y antes que el príncipe pudiera protestar se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino de largo.

David dejó escapar un quejido frustrado, desde luego que no quería que Regina sufriera, ¿qué clase de alfa creía Granny que era para hablarle de esa forma?

Gruñó bajito y se metió de nuevo a la mansión cerrando la puerta tras él, solo para encontrarse con que madre e hijo se seguían abrazando ahora ambos de pie, la reina se veía tan feliz meciéndose levemente con Henry mientras recargaba su mejilla en la cabeza del pequeño, tenía sus ojos cerrados y una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios que adornaba su bellísimo rostro.

Entonces David no pudo evitar suspirar por esa bella imagen y por un segundo su instinto de alfa le hizo desear con toda su alma el poder tenerla así, que esa pequeña familia fuera de él y poder llenar esa casa con todos los niños que su omega pudiera darle. Inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos tratando de frenarse a sí mismo de pensar en ello, pero no, la imagen de su omega con un vientre redondísimo cargando un hijo suyo cruzó por su mente.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe molesto consigo mismo por pensar en ello, no debía dejar que su instinto se apoderara de él, no debía querer tener hijos con Regina, se suponía que debía pensar en agrandar la familia que tenía con su esposa, no la de la reina, aunque claro era casi casi como si fuera la misma familia, pero no era lo mismo, además se suponía que ella ya le había dicho que no había posibilidad de un embarazo y eso le hacía sentir un poco decepcionado cuando no debía ser así.

De pronto Henry pareció correr a la cocina y Regina fijó su mirada en él tomándole por sorpresa porque les había estado observando con detenimiento, más específicamente a ella

\- Debes volver a tu casa, con tu familia - le dijo la reina avanzando un poco más hacia él y se cruzó de brazos cuando se detuvo

\- Pero aún no estás recuperada - se apresuró a decir y se mostró desesperado porque le preocupaba dejarla sola en ese estado y porque en realidad no quería irse, no se quería alejar de ella, sentía un nudo en el estómago ante el pensamiento de regresar a su vida habitual

\- Ya estoy bien - respondió la omega y movió su mano haciendo que la puerta se abriera demostrando con ello al alfa que tenía su magia de vuelta, eso quería decir que podía defenderse de ser necesario.

David asintió inseguro al tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puños con impotencia, pero comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Regina le siguió.

Se pararon uno frente al otro en el pequeño porche de la mansión. Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho de nuevo y se sentía un poco insegura de comenzar esa conversación pero tenía que hacerlo

\- Voy a buscar la manera de deshacer el vínculo - se relamió los labios al hablar y pudo ver que sus palabras no fueron bien recibidas por el príncipe - David, sabes que esto no debe ser, que no puede ser… - comenzó a decir y él solo pudo asentir como aceptando lo que ella decía sin objeción

\- Por eso saliste, ¿cierto? - preguntó un tanto dolido ante la posibilidad de que su omega estuviera intentando a sus espaldas deshacerse de él

\- Sí - respondió ella sin titubeo alguno porque era la verdad y no es que se tratara de que si quería o no mentirle para que el príncipe no estuviera al tanto de todo movimiento que hacía, es que no tenía ningún sentido que le ocultara lo que trataba de hacer

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? - preguntó inmediatamente tratando de contenerse ante el pensamiento de que Regina contemplara la posibilidad de entregarse a otro alfa para romper el vínculo entre ellos. Sentía que la sangre le hervía ante el solo pensamiento

\- Intentaré replicar el hechizo que el Oscuro puso sobre mi para hacerme pasar por un beta - explicó viendo como el príncipe tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo y aparentemente al escucharla se relajó un poco.

Por su parte David respiró tranquilo al saber que Regina no estaba contemplando esa posibilidad, es que estaba seguro que eso no lo iba a permitir, no había forma en que el accediera a que la reina entrara en celo y él dejara como si nada que otro alfa la follara y la mordiera marcándola como suya sobre su propia marca.

Tuvo que frotar sus manos haciendo un vago intento por controlar la ansiedad. Dios, es que el solo pensar a su omega bajo otro alfa lo ponía muy mal

\- Iba a buscar a Belle a la biblioteca para saber si ella puede ayudarme - siguió explicando sin reparar en la angustia que la mente de David le estaba haciendo pasar

\- Belle está en el convento, las hadas están cuidando de ella, recuerda que perdió a su alfa y lo más seguro es que muera - le informó recobrando la compostura y vio la sorpresa en el rostro de la reina

\- Debo apresurarme entonces - murmuró, pero David la escuchó sin embargo fue incapaz de decir algo más.

Se sentía como un completo imbécil porque una parte de él, el alfa en él, le urgía a tomar a Regina y encerrarse con ella en un cuarto y follarla hasta que entendiera que le pertenecía, que era de él y de nadie más, que no tenía derecho a deshacerse del vínculo por su cuenta, quería obligarla a jurarle que no iba a mover ni un solo dedo para borrar su marca.

Pero sabía que era algo muy egoísta, que podía hacerlo y que Regina no tendría más remedio que acceder, pero eso lo convertiría en un maldito abusivo y desgraciado y estaría rompiendo todas las promesas que le había hecho.

Así que decidió no decir ni hacer nada, además era verdad que él ya tenía un compromiso con otra mujer que era su esposa, que era su amor verdadero y que no podía prometerle amor a su omega y era cruel querer tenerla cuando no podía ser su alfa sin lastimarla

\- Prométeme que cuidarás de ti misma en todos los aspectos y que si algo sucede me llamarás - le pidió

\- Voy a estar bien - aseguró sintiendo como la angustia de saber que David regresaría a su vida habitual se iba apoderando de su cuerpo y solo esperaba que esa sensación se fuera cuando se acostumbrara de nuevo a no tenerle cerca

\- No me iré si no me lo prometes - habló apretando un poco los dientes por lo terca que era su omega, por Dios, ¿qué le costaba prometerle que lo haría?

La reina le miró fijamente, la vio tragar pesado y como parecía luchar internamente consigo misma para no dejar escapar esa promesa de sus preciosos labios que de pronto estaba muriendo por besar. Esos tersos y divinos labios que solo había tenido la dicha de probar dos veces y debía admitir que aún que fueron besos inocentes estaba seguro que no los podría olvidar jamás y aunque sabía que estaba mal se moría por repetir la experiencia.

Impulsado por su deseo y las ganas que tenía de su omega, se acercó a ella con rapidez e hizo un ademán de besarla

\- N-no - pidió Regina en una súplica. Tenía miedo de volver a sentir los labios del príncipe sobre los suyos porque la sensación había sido maravillosa y temía que si se volvían a besar iba a ser incapaz de dejarle ir y dolía. Por increíble que pareciera la situación le dolía.

La reina se había quedado muy quieta, tenía su boca entreabierta, sus mejillas ligeramente encendidas y la vena en su frente era notoria, estaba tensa y angustiada, con sus hermosos ojos ligeramente húmedos y eso le hizo desistir de cualquier intento por presionarla.

Cerró sus ojos y se mordió sus labios con impotencia ante la negativa de Regina

\- Prométemelo - susurró sobre sus labios y después tragó pesado. Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los chocolate de Regina

\- Lo prometo - respondió la reina como hipnotizada ante lo embriagante de su aroma y lo imponente de su figura tan cerca de ella, la envolvía en una atmósfera que la hacía olvidarse de todo, que le hacía dejar salir sin freno a su omega que se moría por satisfacer a su alfa de todas las formas que le fuera posible y si él quería que le prometiera que se iba a cuidar se lo iba a prometer mil veces

\- Ve adentro - le pidió separándose de ella, satisfecho de haberla escuchado prometer que haría lo que pidió. Después hizo un ademán con su cabeza para que entrara a la mansión - Henry te está esperando - le sonrió a pesar de sentirse triste por la situación

\- Gracias por haber hablado con Henry y por todo - le dijo Regina

\- Mientras sea tu alfa haré todo lo que esté en mis manos porque estés bien y feliz - le dijo - Además fui yo el causante del problema - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior a modo de disculpa.

Por respuesta ella solo asintió agradecida, después dio la media vuelta para meterse a su casa y al tiempo que cerró la puerta sintió un extraño vacío al saber que se estaba separando de alguna forma de su alfa.

* * *

David regresó a su casa después de haber ido a la alcaldía por su camioneta y como era de esperarse no fue muy bien recibido por su mujer y su hija a quien tenía de alguna forma fichada por lo sucedido hacía unas horas, aun así, padre e hija se mantuvieron en una especie de complicidad silenciosa porque ninguno de los dos insinuó siquiera el incidente.

La princesa le reclamó con justa razón que llevara días al lado de Regina, aunque dijo entenderlo porque era su omega y no había estado bien de salud, pero aun así no dejaba de ser molesto y hasta cierto punto humillante para ella que su marido prefiriera a la reina, pero el incidente de los besos no tenía justificación.

El alfa más que nada se dedicó a escucharla y replicó cada vez que la beta trataba de decir algo contra la omega y cuando sugirió que debían buscar la forma de romper el vínculo, David le pidió que se mantuviera al margen, que Regina buscaría la forma de hacerlo y que le dejara trabajar en paz, también le pidió que no hiciera nada en referencia a la reina sin consultarle.

La princesa accedió a la petición, casi exigencia del alfa de mala gana, todavía no entendía cómo demonios habían terminado en esa situación y no le había confesado a nadie que por su mente comenzaba a rondar la idea de que Regina hubiese traído las reglas biológicas a Storybrooke para quedarse con David y así acabar con su final feliz, aunque ella misma reconocía que era algo casi imposible porque desde luego que la reina no iba a querer ser una omega por voluntad propia.

Apartando esos pensamientos negativos contra Regina de su mente, prefirió calmarse y mejor buscar la forma de hacer que todo funcionara con David después de lo que había sucedido.

No era fácil saber que su marido había tenido sexo por tres días con la ex Reina Malvada y que se había atrevido a reclamarla, era… indignante y no estaba segura de querer dormir en la misma cama que el alfa, pero sabía que debía ser cuidadosa con la situación porque podía terminar empujando a David a los brazos de Regina y perderle por siempre.

* * *

Al día siguiente Regina usó su magia de nuevo para trasladarse al convento para hablar con Belle. Tal parecía que su magia estaba completamente estabilizada, eso la hacía sentir muy contenta y mucho más segura de poderle hacer frente a cualquier situación por su propia cuenta. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que pasó el día anterior con Emma.

Sin embargo las hadas le informaron que Belle estaba teniendo una crisis en esos momentos y que no era posible que le viera. Un hada que, para sorpresa de la reina, se portó extremadamente amable, le explicó que el estado de salud de la omega era reservado y que aún no estaban seguras de lo que pasaría con ella, sin embargo había mostrado una evolución favorable, pero de pronto tenía episodios como ese.

Regina escuchó atenta mientras al mismo tiempo maldecía el haber ido en un mal momento porque al menos ese día no conseguiría nada.

De pronto reparó que todas las hadas presentes le miraban de una forma muy rara que la hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda. Volteó confundida frunciendo su ceño y se percató que hasta a la polilla azul le brillaban extrañamente los ojos mientras le miraba y eso fue suficiente para la reina.

Invocó su magia y desapareció de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. No confiaba en ellas.

* * *

Por otro lado, ese día, Snow recibió una llamada de la escuela, tal parecía que querían prepararse para reanudar labores lo antes posible y debían discutir los cambios que habría en los planes de estudios con las nuevas condiciones de la ciudad.

Fue entonces que la princesa reparó en que no tenían alcalde, desde luego que Regina no podía seguir siendo la alcaldesa, no debía serlo porque era una omega, era incorrecto que la ciudad estuviera a su cargo, además nadie iba a querer que lo estuviera, estaba segura. Como omega ahora la reina era inferior a cualquier alfa y beta, por lo que inclusive ella tenía más derecho de ser alcalde que Regina.

* * *

David y Emma habían decidido ir ese día a la estación, el alfa seguía molesto con su hija, pero sabía que no podía estar así durante toda la vida, que debían limar asperezas, después de todo la rubia era su pequeña y no quería perderla por su… falta de consideración con todos y haber hecho suya a una omega que jamás debió haber pensado siquiera en reclamar.

Interrogó a la alfa qué había sucedido con la reina el día anterior y ahí Emma se dio cuenta que Regina no le había dicho a David que le había amenazado con quitarle a Henry y se sintió culpable de haber tratado de hacerle daño de esa forma

\- No estás pensando en quitarle a Henry, ¿cierto? - le preguntó a su hija asustándola un poco porque fue como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos. La rubia solo negó con su cabeza, pero sin voltear a ver al príncipe - Bien… porque no me gustaría que tuviéramos otro percance entre nosotros - le dijo con sinceridad

\- Pero eso no significa que voy a renunciar a él - dijo rápidamente Emma preocupada de que con eso le estuviera dando la autorización a David para separarla de su hijo

\- Desde luego que no - se apresuró a tranquilizarla - Es tu hijo, tu sangre y es tan tuyo como de Regina -

\- ¿Es verdad que por llevar mi sangre y yo ser una alfa me… pertenece? - preguntó dubitativa por la reacción que pudiera tener su padre

\- Sí - respondió David exhalando ruidosamente, fastidiado por lo que esa pregunta implicaba

\- Es decir que… ¿yo te pertenezco? - le preguntó curiosa y esta vez el alfa sonrió relajándose un poco

\- No, porque ya eres mayor de edad y tienes tu propia vida - le miró paternalmente y ella asintió

\- Todavía no comprendo bien cómo debe funcionar todo. Lo relacionado con Henry, ¿lo debo ver contigo ahora? - preguntó confusa

\- Con ella - respondió David frunciendo el ceño - Ya sé lo que has escuchado respecto a las omegas, que no tienen derecho a opinar, ni ninguna clase de autoridad, pero como alfa de Regina no quiero que ella pierda su autoridad como la madre de Henry y quiero que tú lo respetes - le pidió

\- Sí, claro - accedió la rubia no muy convencida de lo que escuchaba y dándose cuenta que al final el príncipe era quien estaba teniendo la última palabra respecto a algo relacionado con la reina - Llamaré a Regina para ver si puedo almorzar con Henry mañana - no quería perder contacto ni su relación con su hijo y de pronto reparó en que David le miraba tenso y desconfiado - No volveré a hacer eso, lo prometo - le dijo para tranquilizarlo

\- Gracias - dijo David soltando un suspiro mientras veía como la rubia marcaba seguramente el número de la reina y de pronto se sintió como un imbécil porque se descubrió sintiéndose ansioso y hasta emocionado por poder escuchar, aunque fuera la voz de su omega.

Como era de esperarse, la reina estaba molesta y con justa razón con la rubia, así que estuvo un poco renuente de acceder y Emma entendía que era por el desagradable episodio del día anterior. Le pidió una disculpa y le aseguró que no trataría de hacer algo así de nuevo y para su alivio, Regina terminó accediendo.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó y en cuando David abrió sus ojos supo lo que pasaría las próximas horas. Se sentó en el sillón donde llevaba durmiendo esos dos días.

Llevó una mano a su frente y se percató que estaba solo un poco irritado, pero su temperatura seguía siendo normal.

Se relamió los labios… hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba esa sensación y no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder, estaba durmiendo en el sillón porque Snow necesitaba tiempo, era obvio que de momento no quería intimidad con él.

Se levantó a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua. No, Regina no era una opción, no podía obligarla a tener sexo solo porque era su omega y era ahora él quien entraría en celo, estaba seguro que ella no iba a querer por voluntad propia y que le iba a rechazar. Comenzó a sentir una ligera desesperación ante ese pensamiento, llevó sus manos a su rostro y lo frotó frustrado

\- ¿David? - la beta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y abrió su boca sorprendida cuando él alzó su rostro y le vio ligeramente sonrojado - ¿Estás entrando en celo? - preguntó sorprendida.

El príncipe solo asintió tomando varios respiros profundos buscando mantener su cuerpo en calma mientras le fuera posible

\- No te preocupes si no quieres… - comenzó a decir, pero la princesa le interrumpió

\- Por supuesto que sí quiero - dijo mirándole como si estuviera diciendo una locura.

No iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar 24 horas teniendo sexo con su marido, satisfaciéndolo como correspondía, porque David era de ella, no de esa omega que desgraciadamente se les había cruzado en el camino poniendo en riesgo su relación con el príncipe.

Le sonrió con suavidad al ver que el alfa comenzaba a tener estragos en su cuerpo, caminó hasta él y le abrazó por la cintura

\- Hablaré con Emma para que se quede con Neal o busque un cuarto con Granny por esta noche - le besó por encima de los labios y el alfa le abrazó por la espalda en respuesta

\- ¿No deberíamos buscar nosotros dónde quedarnos cuando todo comience? - preguntó divertido de pensar que nunca habían estado en esa situación, era la primera vez que tendrían la experiencia de pasar un celo de él teniendo a su hija en casa, como debió haber sido siempre

\- Tonterías - dijo Snow frunciendo el ceño - Es una adulta y debe entender - aclaró - Ve a la cama a recostarte - le sugirió. Aún faltaba algunas horas para que David entrara en celo formalmente

\- Todavía estoy bien - le dijo y en ese momento Emma bajaba las escaleras bostezando. Les sonrió adormilada y se metió al baño sin decir palabra.

* * *

La rubia se quiso morir cuando supo que los alfa también entraban en celo porque eso quería decir que pronto le sucedería a ella también y todavía no podía creer dónde había ido a parar su vida.

No tuvo más remedio que tomar un poco de ropa e irse por Henry para almorzar como había quedado con la reina y el niño el día anterior.

Para cuando estuvieron solos ya la temperatura de David era elevada y comenzaba a entrar en un estado de excitación que amenazaba con volverse incontenible. Estaba procurando alimentare e hidratarse lo mejor que pudiera, bebía vasos de agua de golpe y respiraba pesado ahora.

Por su parte Snow estaba consternada viéndolo y solo esperaba que el hecho de saber que David había follado con la que fuese alguna vez su peor enemiga no le hiciera una mala pasada y terminara rechazando a su alfa.

Estaba un poco ansiosa porque hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaban un celo de David juntos y al ser ella una beta le era imposible seguirle el paso al alfa pero eso no significaba que no pudiera satisfacerlo, lo había hecho por años, no debía dudar ahora que podía hacerlo.

No faltaba mucho para que todo comenzara, el príncipe estaba experimentando sofocos y su miembro ya llevaba un par de horas erecto, pero ahora se estaba poniendo durísimo. Se levantó de su asiento y fue al baño a orinar.

Abrió sus pantalones desesperado liberando su hinchada y durísima erección, la ropa le estaba molestando a horrores, pero ni él ni la princesa se habían deshecho de sus ropas hasta el momento. Un gemido estrangulado y doloroso escapó de sus labios cuando tocó su miembro, estaba muy sensible y cualquier toque le parecía insoportable.

Cuando terminó, se lavó las manos y después las llevó a su cabeza con un poco de agua y la pasó por entre sus cabellos buscando refrescarse.

Tener a una beta como pareja era algo complicado para un alfa, no es que se quejara de Snow, la amaba y ella le había sido suficiente durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero como beta no tenía el aguante suficiente para seguir su ritmo y él tenía que darse placer a sí mismo muchas veces durante el acto en lo que ella se recuperaba.

Un estremecimiento atacó su cuerpo de pronto haciéndolo gemir alto…

Necesitaba sexo YA.

Abrió la puerta y a unos cuantos pasos estaba Snow, claramente dispuesta a estar con él durante su celo como lo había hecho tantas veces en el Bosque Encantado.

Se relamió los labios agradecido y se abalanzó sobre ella, la besó con urgencia y comenzó a acariciar su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que había tenido tantísimas veces y que le había sabido satisfacerle por años

\- Vamos a la cama - sugirió la princesa comenzando a retroceder, solo esperaba estar ya húmeda para no hacerlo esperar.

Mientras seguía a la princesa se dio cuenta que su propio paso era inseguro, comenzó a alentarse mientras algunos pensamientos cruzaban por su mente que le causaban una angustia insoportable.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando fue consciente que ese celo sería el peor que tendría porque ahora tenía una omega y su alfa la quería a ella, a la beta no podía anudarla, era imposible que lo hiciera, su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para dejarle atrapado dentro de ella y brindarse ese placer exquisito que solo una omega podía darle.

Se detuvo por completo a unos pasos de la cama y soltó a Snow, apretó sus manos en puños encajando sus propias uñas en sus palmas causándose dolor.

Cerró los ojos de golpe y negó con su cabeza un par de veces, después volvió a besar a la princesa con desespero y lo único que consiguió fue que sus ojos se inundaran de lágrimas al comprobar que no quería sexo con ella.

Quería a su omega, necesitaba de ella, de su aroma, su cercanía, de sus delicadas manos calmando el ardor de su piel, de sus besos, de su hermoso y escultural cuerpo, ese estrecho y ardiente interior que sabía que podía llevarlo al placer como ninguna otra, como Snow era incapaz de hacerlo, como ninguna de las otras omegas, que había tenido la dicha de tener mucho tiempo atrás, lo habían logrado.

Regina era distinta, en todos los aspectos, lo sintió desde que la olió, por eso se había negado en un principio a acercarse a ella, eso que sintió estando con la reina fue mucho más fuerte que él, su alfa respondió al llamado de esa omega y por eso terminó reclamándola y haciéndola suya de todas las formas posibles.

Se relamió los labios respirando agitado, su erección era extremadamente dolorosa y necesitaba de sexo con su omega urgentemente, ya no podía más.

No quería pasar su celo con la princesa. Sí, ella le había satisfecho muchas veces, pero nunca como lo había hecho Regina durante sus tres días de celo

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Snow entre preocupada y molesta porque David se estaba comportando extraño.

Estuvo respetando que él no comenzara a tocarla desde horas antes como era común que lo hiciera, generalmente ella le daba placer con su boca antes de que entrara por completo en celo, pero esta vez el alfa había decidido no tener contacto con ella hasta ese momento y ahora parecía inseguro de querer continuar y el solo pensamiento que Regina y ese maldito vínculo tuvieran algo que ver le enfurecía

\- Lo lamento, yo…. - tragó pesado mientras respiraba entrecortadamente - Necesito a Regina… - le dijo con un hilo de voz y cerrando los ojos, tenía una expresión dolorosa en el rostro

\- David, yo soy tu esposa - dijo Snow comenzando a molestarse con él y sentirse impotente por la situación

\- Pero ella es mi omega - susurró y después llevó una mano a su vientre porque el dolor comenzaba a volverse pronunciado y entonces lo decidió, iría a buscar a la reina antes de que perdiera todo su autocontrol.

Salió apresurado del apartamento dejando a Snow anonadada y maldiciendo una y mil veces el momento en el que le pidió a David que se llevara a Regina en esa isla maldita.

Se subió a su camioneta y manejó lo mejor que pudo dado su estado, cuando llegó a la mansión se bajó sintiendo el cuerpo tembloroso y un sofoco asfixiante, estaba a nada de entrar por completo en celo y si lo hacía no le preguntaría a Regina si quería pasarlo con él, simplemente la tomaría y la follaría todo lo que necesitara, todo lo que quisiera… Oh Dios, el solo pensamiento de anudarla y derramarse dentro de ella amenazaba con hacerle perder la cordura.

Marcó al número de Emma antes de tumbar la puerta de la mansión

\- _Hola_ \- saludó la rubia con la boca llena y sorprendida de recibir una llamada de su padre

\- ¿Sigue Henry contigo? - preguntó respirando pesado

\- _Sí_ \- respondió la rubia extrañada de su pregunta porque se suponía que estaría ocupado con Snow

\- No lo lleves a la mansión, quédate con él hasta mañana que yo te diga. Vayan a casa con Snow - le dijo respirando ahora con dificultad

\- _¿Qué está sucediendo?_ \- preguntó y después se arrepintió de sonar tan preocupada porque su hijo le miró con angustia

\- ¡Haz lo que te digo! - gruñó David con su voz autoritaria y dominante de alfa, ya no podía más.

Abrió la puerta de golpe sin tocar siquiera y de inmediato vio la figura de su preciosa omega sentada en el comedor. La vio dar un saltito involuntario porque de seguro la asustó.

Regina se espantó al escuchar la puerta abrirse de esa forma, volteó solo para encontrarse con que era David, que se quedó parado al terminar de subir los pequeños escalones de la entrada.

Se puso de pie para encararlo dejando los libros de magia que había estado consultando con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera ayudarla aprovechando que Henry estaba con Emma.

El alfa le miraba suplicante con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y en ese momento la reina se vio inundada por el fuerte y delicioso aroma del príncipe, en celo. Estaba tan apuesto, con su rostro sonrojado, frustrado y desesperado, con una expresión un tanto afligida y dolorosa en su rostro.

Estaba sufriendo porque de seguro necesitaba sexo y Regina sabía entonces perfectamente para qué estaba ahí y no, no podía ser, se suponía que debería pasar su celo con su esposa no con ella. Eso estaba mal

\- David… - le dijo tratando de controlarse a sí misma, el aroma del alfa hizo que comenzara a humedecerse y abrió sus ojos un poquito espantada por ello, porque era algo demasiado abrupto y repentino.

Su linda voz un poco angustiada lo hizo avanzar dominante hacia ella, su alfa estaba a punto de apoderarse de él por completo y solo esperaba poderse controlar para no follarla en contra de su voluntad.

Se paró frente a ella respirando con dificultad y le miró hacia abajo. Llevaba una falda negra, una blusa de botones blanca y un blazer color tinto, con unas zapatillas altas del mismo color con las cuales intentaba parecer más alta

\- Te necesito - le dijo con la voz afectada y temblorosa, sentía que ya no podía más y si ella lo rechazaba tendría que irse a pasar su celo solo, porque quería pasarlo con ella y con nadie más

\- Debes ir a tu casa con Sno… -

\- ¡No! - respondió angustiado sin dejarla terminar - Te necesito a ti, es contigo con quien deseo pasar mi celo - le dijo desesperado. Pegó su frente a la de ella cerrando sus ojos y apretando de nuevo sus manos en puños, podía olerla, su hermosa omega estaba excitada pero sabía que eso no significaba que quería estar con él, su aroma era el causante de eso y por Dios, que sentía que no iba a ser capaz de contenerse

\- Es que esto no debe ser - respondió entrecerrando sus ojos al sentir el tibio aliento del príncipe. Podía sentir que su sexo palpitaba y comenzaba a lubricarse en exceso mojando toda su ropa interior y seguramente sus medias, pero no tanto como cuando había estado en celo, aun así se resistía, porque sí, quería sexo con el alfa pero estaba mal, no debían seguir cayendo ese juego, era peligro.

Por respuesta el instinto de David ante su negativa fue más poderoso que él, e hizo un además de abalanzarse sobre ella pero la voz de su omega le detuvo

\- ¡Dije que no! - le respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y frunciendo su ceño. No quería aceptar que ahora tuviera que ser un cuerpo disponible para el príncipe cuando se le antojara, no era su objeto sexual.

Aunque podía sentir a la omega en ella desesperada por acudir a su alfa, porque él estaba sufriendo como ella lo había hecho en la isla, el príncipe había dejado todo de lado por estar con ella y ayudarla, no le había importado ni su hija ni su esposa, solo había pensado en ella y por eso Regina sentía que debía corresponderle, que lo correcto era que pasara esas próximas 24 horas con Snow, que trataran de rehacer su vida y que no dejaran que ella arruinara ese matrimonio

\- Por favor - suplicó el príncipe en un último intento por convencerla de tener sexo con él. Por respuesta ella volteó su rostro hacia un lado diciéndolo todo, lo estaba rechazando y no pudo más.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y antes de que el enojo se apoderara de él, dio la media vuelta dolido caminando hacia la puerta que seguía abierta.

Bajó los escalones lo mejor y apresurado que podía dado su estado, sin embargo antes de descender el último escalón la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Se dio la media vuelta y lo siguiente que supo era que la hermosa reina estaba estampando sus tersos labios con los suyos rodeando su cuello con sus delicados brazos.

Era una idiota, pero no pudo soportar verlo sufrir, no pudo seguirse resistiendo al exquisito aroma del alfa en celo y fue incapaz de dejarlo ir en ese estado. Él la quería en esos momentos y ella no ansiaba nada más que entregarse a él, aunque le asustaba un poquito pensar que esa sería la primera vez que estaría con un alfa en celo.

Normalmente a Graham lo mandaba lejos cuando estaba así, no le gustaba el dominio y control que amenazaba con ejercer sobre ella cuando entraba en celo, lo odiaba y por eso lo alejaba de ella. Pero con David, oh por Dios con el príncipe lo ansiaba como nada en el mundo y eso la asustaba…

El alfa forzó su lengua dentro de su boca en un beso arrebatado e impregnado de pasión y deseo. Comenzó a subir los escalones sin dejar de besarla y la hizo retroceder mientras la aferraba de la estrecha cintura. Sentía su corazón latir furioso de emoción porque Regina había aceptado estar con él durante su celo.

Se separó de su linda boca bajando hasta su cuello para besarlo mientras con sus manos temblorosas subía la falda negra con agresividad hasta dejarla enrollada en su cintura. La aferró de sus maravillosas nalgas y la subió a la superficie de madera apartando los libros sobre la mesa. La besó de nuevo sin dejarla protestar.

De pronto le jaló de las caderas haciendo que se tuviera que recostar un poco en la mesa, quedó apoyada con sus antebrazos mientras vio cómo el alfa rompía sus medias color piel desesperado

\- ¡Ah! - se quejó cuando arrancó su empapada ropa interior de un solo tirón. Lo vio desabrochar sus pantalones apresurado y frustrado, su trato no estaba siendo delicado, era obvio que necesitaba sexo con urgencia, de pronto se asustó al ver el tamaño del miembro de alfa y se preguntó cómo demonios había entrado en ella con facilidad en Neverland, era mucho más grande que Graham y el solo pensar que todavía tenía que anudarla la espantaba ligeramente.

Ahora estaría total y completamente consciente del momento en que la poseyera y la anudara, a pesar de sentirse excitada sabía que no estaba tan húmeda como la vez anterior, porque no era ella quien estaba en celo ahora y temía que el acto doliera.

Ya no podía pensar, lo único que pasaba por su mente era estar dentro del ardiente interior de su omega y anudarla para llenarla con su semilla, una y otra vez hasta que no hubiera espacio en su interior para depositar más dentro de ella.

La aferró de los muslos abriéndola para él, colocó su mano izquierda en la ingle derecha de la reina y con su pulgar acarició su precioso, rosado y húmedo sexo arrancando un gemido ahogado de la reina causando un estremecimiento en su precioso cuerpo. Oh, Dios, se moría por probarla, por enterrar su lengua en su húmedo pasaje, pero de momento le urgía estar dentro de ella y anudarla.

Colocó la punta de su miembro en la apretada y húmeda entrada, y al verla querer protestar empezó a empujar con fuerza

\- ¡Mmnh! - se quejó Regina apretando sus ojos al sentirlo empujar de esa forma. Dios, ni siquiera sabía si estaba lista para aguantar los embistes del alfa, podía sentir que su interior se debatía al igual que ella para permitirle el paso sin embargo su vientre se apretaba y su sexo palpitaba de ansiedad por tenerlo dentro.

El príncipe gruñó empujando su cadera logrando forzar la cabeza de su miembro en ese ardiente interior arrancando otro quejido de los labios de la omega y en vez de detenerse para dejarla acostumbrarse y preparase para lo que venía siguió empujando, no podía esperar por ella.

Sus delicadas manos de pronto se pusieron sobre su estómago como tratando de detenerlo cuando empujó de nuevo buscando llegar hasta el final dentro de ella y desde luego que eso no le gustó al príncipe, por respuesta él tomó sus manos en una de las de él sin dejar de empujar hasta que logró internarse en ella por completo haciéndole lanzar un gruñido de satisfacción.

La reina arqueó su espalda, echó su cabeza hacia atrás abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente y apretó sus manos apresadas por la de él en puños cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, su entrada había sido forzada y era placentero pero también un poco doloroso. Su sexo se apretó sobre la erección del alfa por la intrusión haciéndolo sisear por la sensación.

De inmediato el príncipe comenzó a embestir a Regina, fuerte y duro, no le importaba nada más que poseerla para poderla anudar, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro porque fue mucho lo que estuvo esperando por ese momento que le estaba pareciendo maravilloso, estaba follando con su omega, como debía ser y eso era lo que había estado ansiando desde esa mañana que despertó sabiendo que entraría en celo.

La escuchaba soltar gemidos de doloroso placer y como se iba humedeciendo más conforme él la embestía, sabía que estaba siendo rudo, pero no podía hacerlo de otra forma, era como si su alfa quisiera infligir un poco de castigo por haber sido tan altanera de atreverse a negársele al principio. No tenía ningún derecho, era de él.

Soltó sus manos para inclinarse y quedar sobre ella, para poder observar su precioso rostro. Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas, los dientes apretados aguantando y disfrutando de sus embestidas. Oh, sí, su linda omega estaba gozando del sexo con él y eso le encendía más.

Se apoyó con uno de sus antebrazos sobre la mesa enseguida de su cabeza y su otra mano la llevó a la mandíbula de la omega y la apresó de ahí alzando un poco su rostro para besarla sin bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas, la reina gimió dentro del beso

\- Eres mía - le dijo besando su barbilla - No vuelvas a decirme que no - le habló con su voz de alfa y los ojos de la omega se humedecieron al escucharle - Voy a anudarte - le dijo mientras empujaba su cadera con violencia contra las de Regina buscando penetrarla más profundo - Para que te quede claro que me perteneces - le dijo poseído por su instinto posesivo y territorial - ¿Verdad que quieres mi nudo, preciosa omega? - le preguntó con los dientes apretados y sintiéndose cerca de llegar.

La reina asintió como pudo al escucharlo, el dolor e incomodidad que había sentido al principio se había ido para dar paso al más puro y exquisito placer que solo recordaba haber sentido durante sus días de celo. El miembro de su alfa la ensanchaba deliciosamente, estaba ardiente, grueso y duro y se sentía tan bien empujando de esa forma tan arrebatada dentro de ella.

Alzó sus brazos para abrazarse a su cuello mientras abría más sus piernas, podía escuchar lo húmeda que estaba, el sonido que ambos provocaban con sus fluidos era casi obsceno y le encantaba, sentía sus pezones duros cubiertos por su blusa y brasier y su clítoris palpitar furioso exigiendo algo de fricción y seguramente estaba hinchado.

Y oh, Dios, escucharlo decir que la iba a anudar hacía que su vientre se sintiera incendiado y que su sexo se apretara ansiosamente sobre su gruesa erección.

Estaba encantando porque la reina estaba ansiando tanto como él que la anudara y pronto empezó a sentir que su nudo empezaba a formarse. Eso estaba siendo demasiado rápido pero dado su grado de excitación no era para menos.

Soltó su precioso rostro, dio dos embestidas más con rudeza y su nudo terminó de formarse con rapidez quedando de inmediato atrapado dentro de su hermosa omega quien lloriqueó al sentirse ensanchada de esa forma.

Gimió con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo tembló al sentir el enorme nudo de David en su interior creando una presión insoportable pero absurdamente placentera

\- Oh… ¡oh Dios! - gimió sorprendida abriendo sus ojos y su boca cuando sintió que su cuerpo era azotado por un fuerte orgasmo cuando el príncipe comenzó a derramarse dentro de ella. Se tuvo que aferrar con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de su alfa enterrando su rostro en el cuello de él, porque el suyo era atacado por fuertes espasmos que la hacían lloriquear.

David llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de su omega para acariciar su cabello mientras apretaba sus ojos sintiéndola a ella convulsionar sobre su miembro con fuerza prácticamente ordeñando, haciéndole derramar más de su semilla dentro de ella que gracias a su nudo era forzada a quedarse en su interior.

Tragó pesado sonriendo con satisfacción y respirando agitado, porque estaba en celo y tenía a su hermosa omega deseosa bajo él, retorciéndose de placer, anudada y ansiando recibir todo lo que él estuviera dispuesto a darle y se sentía tan correcto estar y tenerla así, que el príncipe no podía más que sentirse absolutamente dichoso y completo.


	12. Chapter 12

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen**_

Mil gracias a todos por leer esta historia y por dejarme saber lo que piensan de la misma. Gracias por los likes, follow y especialmente por los reviews, saben que me encanta leerlos.

Como ya lo mencioné en el otro fic, mis tiempos para escribir se han reducido dramáticamente en estos últimos meses, pero reitero que no abandonaré las historias y que ambas tendrán su final llegado el momento de cada una.

Agradezco profundamente la paciencia, la confianza y el apoyo. Créanme que todo el tiempo tengo en mente que debo escribir, que debo seguir y siempre que puedo me siento a escribir, aunque sea un poco.

Lamento la demora, espero puedan disculpar cualquier error y que disfruten mucho del capítulo jeje

Este capítulo está dedicado a una personita especial: **Luisa** , este episodio es para ti, espero que te guste :)

Agradecimientos a **autumnevil5** aka mi querida partner in crime, que sin ella no estaríamos aquí porque fue quien pidió el omegaverse :P

* * *

Regina temblaba tenuemente aferrada al varonil y fuerte cuerpo del alfa sobre ella, mientras sentía que él se seguía derramando en su interior de forma intermitente, mandando oleadas de delicioso y delirante placer a su cuerpo. David respiraba agitado muy cerca del oído de la omega y mantenía una de sus manos en su cabeza acariciando su cabello de vez en cuando.

La reina nunca antes había sentido esa sensación de estar tan… llena y ensanchada gracias al miembro, la semilla y el nudo del alfa, de SU alfa. Era algo indescriptible que la acaparaba por completo y se sentía tan bien, tan correcto estar así, que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas ante el solo pensamiento.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar lloriquear muy bajito de incomodidad porque su entrada se sentía como si hubiese sido forzada, quizá porque en realidad aún no estaba del todo preparada para ser anudada y solo esperaba que el príncipe se mantuviera así, quieto por un poco más para darle tiempo de acostumbrarse a su tamaño antes de continuar.

Porque sí, la reina estaba ansiando con cada fibra de su ser tener más sexo con su alfa en celo quien continuaba expidiendo ese delicioso olor que inundaba todos sus sentidos amenazando por momentos con hacer que Regina perdiera la cordura.

No pudo evitar aspirar su aroma profundamente de nuevo dejándose embriagar por él, provocando que su sexo se apretara involuntariamente con fuerza sobre la enorme erección que tenía muy dentro, lo escuchó gemir gravemente desde el fondo de su garganta y empujo su cadera contra ella mientras derramaba de nuevo su ardiente semilla llenándola un poco más.

El alfa apretó los dientes con satisfacción al sentirla estrecharse de nuevo sobre él, se sentía como nada en el mundo estar envuelto en ese cálido, apretado y suave interior que se ajustaba tan a la perfección alrededor de su palpitante y sensible erección, que David podía jurar había sido hecho para él y solo para él.

Se separó de la reina con rapidez irguiéndose por completo al tiempo que llevaba sus grandes manos a los muslos de su omega para empujarlos hacia el frente exponiendo todo de ella para él. La escuchó quejarse incómoda de nuevo, quizá por sus movimientos porque estaban anudados, pero David no se iba a detener por eso, no podía, no quería hacerlo.

Y es que en verdad estaba completamente poseído por su alfa, no podía pensar en nada ya con claridad, en nada que no fuera seguir follando a su omega, anudarla todas las veces que le fuera posible, descargar toda su semilla muy profundo dentro de ella y llenarla sin descanso hasta su límite.

Se quedó quieto apenas un par de segundos contemplando el punto donde estaban unidos, donde esos húmedos, rosados e hinchados pliegues se abrían alrededor de la base de su miembro y sintió la saliva inundar su boca ante el pensamiento de probarla, de saborear su esencia, penetrarla con su lengua y chupar su pequeño botón de placer hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

Quitó su mano derecha del muslo izquierdo de Regina y la llevó al hinchado clítoris para comenzar a masajearlo con urgencia, necesitaba que su nudo bajara para poderla follar y anudar de nuevo. La escuchó soltar un gemidito mitad lloriqueo cuando empezó a estimularla y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujara en su rostro cuando la vio mover sus caderas como él le había enseñado en Neverland, meciéndose sobre su miembro como podía desde su posición, apretándole con sus suaves paredes internas y concentrándose en su nudo, buscando que se terminara de derramar

\- Eso es - le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo - Muévete así, extrae toda mi semilla, es solo para ti - la escuchó gemir entrecortadamente ante sus palabras y se inclinó de nuevo sobre Regina hasta estampar sus labios con los entreabiertos de ella besándola con arrebato.

Siguió moviendo sus dedos sobre su pequeño botón de placer mientras ella gemía débilmente dentro de su boca en medio del beso y no dejaba de mover sus caderas contra él mientras le abrazaba, hasta que la reina llegó de nuevo al orgasmo y el grito de éxtasis que dejó escapar murió en la boca del alfa.

Se estrechó fuertemente sobre él provocando que más de su semilla fuera depositada en el húmedo interior de su omega. Se separó de su dulce boca mordiendo levemente su labio inferior y Regina jadeaba con rapidez buscando encontrar el aliento que de seguro él le había robado, tenía sus hermosas mejillas furiosamente encendidas mientras su divino cuerpo era atacado por pequeños espasmos que le hacían temblar por momentos a causa del orgasmo recién dado.

Tragó pesado porque aún no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más y se quejó con un poco de frustración porque su nudo no bajaba y seguía atrapado en la estrecha intimidad de Regina. Se irguió otra vez y emprendió de nueva cuenta sus movimientos con sus dedos sobre su clítoris

\- E-espe… raaah - su queja murió en un gemido cuando sintió los dedos del príncipe una vez más en su pequeño botón de placer que se encontraba muy sensible y su cuerpo empezó a temblar incontrolablemente - D-David - dejó escapar su nombre con la voz estrangulada intentando llamar su atención, pero el alfa ni siquiera volteó a verla.

Trató de huir del contacto moviendo sus caderas, pero era imposible, el nudo la mantenía unida a él y en su lugar, así como también el agarre del alfa en su muslo derecho

\- Mmhhng - gimió con los dientes y los ojos apretados porque su clítoris se sentía como si se estuviera incendiando y más por reflejo que por otra cosa, llevó sus manos hasta la de él en su intimidad, buscando solo que le diera un momento para después continuar, pero esa acción no fue bien recibida por el alfa.

Frunció su ceño con molestia al ver las manos de Regina tratando de parar lo que él hacía

\- No - le dijo con su voz de alfa haciéndola detenerse de inmediato, pero David no se quedó satisfecho.

Juntó los muslos de Regina con sus manos para después tomar los brazos de la reina, pasarlos por detrás de sus piernas y sostenerlos seguros ahí con su mano izquierda empujando hacia el frente de tal forma que la omega abrazaba sus propias piernas por encima de ella y su trasero quedaba un poco elevado provocando que ambos gimieran con el cambio de posición porque seguían unidos

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah! - comenzó a gemir muy alto Regina cuando reanudó el movimiento de sus dedos en su hinchado y sobre estimulado clítoris - ¡Nnnnmh!¡Ah! - su vientre se contraía con fuerza, lo sentía tembloroso, su respiración era excesivamente agitada y estaba segura que la situación la iba a sobrepasar cuando de pronto se tensó por completo abriendo su boca y sus ojos hacia la nada al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba lo mejor que la posición le permitía y era azotado por otro poderoso orgasmo

\- ¡Oh, sí… sí, mi preciosa omega! - gimió extasiado el alfa al sentirla llegar y ser arrastrado junto con ella al orgasmo. Era tan satisfactorio poder depositar su semilla dentro de la reina.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron de placer al sentirle descargarse con fuerza una vez más en su interior y Regina pensaba que era imposible que cupiera más semen dentro de ella, se sentía excesivamente llena, pero al mismo tiempo era tan… maravilloso. No entendía por qué la sensación era tan placentera, nunca antes se había sentido así.

Se sintió desfallecer sobre la mesa y de pronto David soltó el agarre al que la tenía sometida, abrió sus piernas y cuando menos lo pensó la besaba de nuevo con urgencia, llevó sus manos temblorosas al rostro encendido de su alfa, le sostuvo besándolo de vuelta con toda la pasión que sentía en ese momento.

El príncipe seguía ardiendo y le besaba desesperado, Regina sabía que eso apenas acababa de empezar y solo esperaba poder aguantar su ritmo, se sentía un poquito insegura porque en esa primera vez llegó a sentir que era demasiado, pero sabía que David necesitaba de ella y no lo quería defraudar.

No quería decepcionar a su alfa.

Se separó de su boca con sus ojos cerrados fuertemente y pegó su frente con la de ella jadeando sobre su rostro. La reina entrecerró sus ojos al sentir su tibio aliento y lo vio tragar pesado al tiempo que por fin, el nudo del príncipe y su propia intimidad cedieron, liberando el miembro del alfa.

Regina abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir la cantidad exagerada de fluido que abandonaba su cuerpo, escuchó claramente cuando se esparció por el suelo del comedor cayendo desde la mesa y arrugó su bella nariz ante el pensamiento. En ese momento David se alzó un poco llevando sus manos temblorosas a su blusa blanca y la abrió de un tirón forzando los botones.

La reina prefirió no quejarse, no tenía ningún caso, el príncipe ni siquiera era él mismo en esos momentos, estaba completamente poseído por su alfa y no entendía de razones.

David se irguió llevando sus manos a su propia ropa tratando de quitársela desesperado y Regina entendió perfectamente porque ella había sufrido el horror de estar en celo y llevar ropa encima, así que se sentó en la mesa y movió su mano dejándoles a ambos desnudos por completo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mirándole por entre sus pestañas un poco hacia arriba y pudo ver los hermosos y oscurecidos ojos azules de su alfa mirarla con tal intensidad, que Regina se sintió como una presa indefensa frente a su depredador.

Y no se equivocó…

Sin perder más tiempo, David enredó su brazo derecho en la estrecha cintura de su omega y la alzó ignorando sus protestas para llevarla hasta la sala donde la dejó de espaldas a él.

La tomó por sus antebrazos, la colocó frente al sillón largo del lugar, después puso una de sus manos en su espalda haciéndola gemir bajito porque estaba ardiendo y la hizo inclinarse hacia adelante sobre el brazo del mullido sillón que tenía enfrente y oh Dios, no necesitaba ser adivina para saber lo que pasaría, la iba a follar en esa posición. Demonios, su sillón nuevo quedaría arruinado.

Gimió profundo desde su garganta al ver el apetitoso trasero de la reina en alto así como también su rosado y empapado sexo que llamaba a gritos su instinto de alfa de follar a la omega.

Se colocó tras ella y apresó fieramente sus caderas haciéndola dar un sobresalto pequeño por lo abrupto de su movimiento, con sus propias piernas empujó las de ella para que entendiera que debía juntarlas y después colocó las suyas a cada lado de las de Regina, luego tomó su endurecida e hinchada erección, que estaba húmeda aún por la esencia de ambos, con su mano libre y gimió quedito, seguía muy sensible.

Se alineó con rapidez con la estrecha entrada y empujó sus caderas con fuerza internándose de una arrancando un gemido de doloroso placer de los labios de Regina. Cerró sus húmedos ojos con satisfacción al sentirse de nuevo envuelto en ese húmedo y ardiente interior

\- N-necesito… - jadeó David casi sin aliento y emprendió el ritmo de forma descontrolada, estrellado sus caderas con fuerza contra el precioso trasero de la reina, enterrándose una y otra vez en ella.

Regina apretó sus dientes y sus ojos al sentirlo entrar y salir de su intimidad de esa forma, enterró su rostro en el sillón mientras su mano izquierda se aferraba a un lado del sillón buscando un poco de apoyo ante las fuertes embestidas del alfa que la estaban enloqueciendo de placer. Volteó su rostro hacia un lado mientras que por reflejo dobló sus piernas hacia arriba enganchando sus tobillos uno con el otro y…

\- Aah, ohh - gimió la reina abriendo sus ojos porque de esa forma la presión aumentó y con ello las sensaciones

\- Carajo - gimió guturalmente David porque de pronto la intimidad de la omega se apretó más haciendo que todo se sintiera más ajustado aumentando la estrechez y eso lo enloqueció.

Empezó a arremeter contra ella a un ritmo castigador mientras gemía y gruñía audiblemente acompañando los gemidos y gritos ardorosos de la reina. La jalaba casi con violencia hacía él mientras se empujaba con todas sus fuerzas contra Regina, buscando llegar lo más profundo que pudiera, quería alcanzar el límite de su estrecho canal y llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

El solo pensamiento de abarcarla por completo lo empezó a llevar a las puertas del orgasmo, la base de su miembro comenzó a hincharse, así que penetró fuerte y profundo a la reina unas cuantas veces haciéndola llegar

\- ¡Mmmhh Aaahh! - gritó Regina al alcanzar el delicioso orgasmo y sus paredes internas se apretaron sobre la palpitante erección del alfa que se quedó muy quieto y profundo dentro de ella, cerró sus ojos disfrutando del placer, su sexo convulsionó apenas unos segundos sobre el enorme miembro y de pronto… - ¡Oh, Dios! - gimió muy alto alzando su rostro, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida mientras su cuerpo se tensaba al momento que el nudo de David se terminó de formar ensanchándola hasta su límite y un nuevo orgasmo la azotaba al tiempo que era llenada por la ardiente semilla del príncipe

\- Mmnnhg - gimió gravemente el alfa con los ojos apretados y sus manos aferrando con excesiva fuerza las caderas de su omega manteniéndola en su sitio mientras disfrutaba de su orgasmo, de sentirla convulsionar sobre su miembro aumentando el placer y de la hermosa, casi divina sensación de anudarla y llenarla - Aprietas tan rico - siseó con lujuria.

Regina no pudo evitar sonreír divertida al escucharlo y una extraña sensación positiva la invadió al saber que estaba satisfaciendo a su alfa, y la omega en ella lo estaba adorando con su alma, podía sentirlo.

De pronto la presión en su vientre bajo comenzó a ser incómoda porque estaba llena y seguía recargada en el brazo del sillón con un poco del peso del alfa sobre ella. Se apoyó con sus manos en el cojín del mueble y bajó sus piernas tratando de erguirse.

El príncipe salió de su momento de éxtasis al sentir que su omega se movía y trataba de alzarse, nuevamente enredó su brazo derecho alrededor de su estrecha cintura para levantarla en un movimiento rápido y dio apenas un par de pasos con ella segura contra su cuerpo para después dejarse caer en el sillón con la reina sobre él, quien gimió quedito seguramente porque su miembro la estimuló de nuevo.

Sus manos viajaron a su estrecha cintura y la aferró con fuerza para después comenzar a mecerla sobre él

\- Ohhh - jadeó la omega echando su cabeza hacia atrás y subiendo sus pies al sillón a cada lado de las piernas de su alfa - Mmmh - gimió agudamente cuando ella misma empezó a mover sus caderas buscando lo mismo que él, más de ese puro, exquisito y delirante placer.

Una de las manos de David la incitó a que se recargara por completo en él y no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo, sintió el aliento del alfa en su nuca y tragó pesado sintiendo la boca seca, pero después siguió gimiendo y jadeando con sus labios entreabiertos.

El príncipe movió su cabeza para buscar el hombro de la reina y recorrer con sus labios desde ese punto hasta su exquisito cuello, mientras hacía eso, sus manos se posaron sobre ambos senos de Regina y les apretó haciéndola gemir más. Aspiró el delicioso aroma de su omega, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al embriagarse de ella porque la sensación fue a parar directo a su intimidad

\- J-joder - gruñó guturalmente sintiéndose llegar de nuevo y en ese instante la reina le siguió convulsionando sobre su erección con fuerza ordeñándolo para ella - Oh, mi preciosa omega - besó detrás de su oreja - Eres tan buena - le dijo al oído y la sintió temblar con más intensidad contra él y sobre su miembro al decirle eso.

Ambos jadeaban sin aliento tratando de recuperarse aunque fuera un poco, o al menos eso era lo que Regina intentaba porque se sentía ya un poco embotada, jamás se había venido tantas veces y cada orgasmo que tenía la empujaba más hacia su lado omega

\- ¡Ammhhhhh! - gimió alto porque David lamió y succionó la marca en su cuello y esa simple acción, la hizo estremecer de placer por completo, su sexo se apretó de nuevo provocando que el alfa gruñera en su oído y empujara sus caderas hacia arriba contra ella derramando más semen en su interior y estaba segura que si no estuviera anudada se habría mojado toda. Entonces tomó nota que al parecer, cada que el alfa estimulaba la marca, ella parecía excitarse y soltó un quejidito molesto ante el pensamiento de que eso fuera un hecho.

¿Es que acaso todo lo que el príncipe le hiciera la iba a excitar? y en ese momento el nudo del alfa bajó lo suficiente para salir de su interior seguido de una gran cantidad de fluido mezcla de la evidencia de los orgasmos de ambos y contrario a lo que pensó en un principio, su sillón ni siquiera le importó, sus ojos se sentían pesados, estaba cansada y sedienta.

El alfa besó la frente sudorosa de su preciada omega que se encontraba derrumbada sobre él y se quejó quedito porque aún esa asfixiante sensación de necesitar sexo no paraba, empezó a mover sus caderas con firmeza acariciando el sexo de la reina con su erección que no dejaba de estar dura, hinchada y sensible.

Lloriqueó débilmente al sentirlo comenzar a estimularla de nuevo y estaba segura que le iba a ser imposible aguantar más sin parar por lo menos un momento. Se vio de pronto de espaldas al sillón con el alfa desesperado en medio de sus piernas abiertas y alzó una de sus manos para acariciar su sudoroso, apuesto y enrojecido rostro, tenía una expresión dolorosa, pero se veía increíblemente apuesto y tan necesitado que se sintió incapaz de pedirle que se detuviera

\- Alfa - susurró quedito y los labios de David se estamparon con los suyos en un beso hambriento mientras su enorme erección volvía a introducirse en ella y mentiría si dijera que todo su cuerpo no ansiaba estar anudada de nuevo.

* * *

Snow se paseaba ansiosa por el apartamento esperando por Azul sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La situación se le estaba escapando de las manos. Sabía que no era culpa de David, o bueno, al menos no toda la culpa, era el maldito vínculo que estaba segura acabaría con su matrimonio si continuaba existiendo.

Mientras más tiempo pasaran Regina y David juntos en la intimidad, más fuerte se volvería el lazo que les unía y les acercaría cada vez más y más, por eso debían encontrar la forma de romperlo cuanto antes, sobretodo antes de que la omega entrara en celo de nuevo.

Abrió el pequeño cajón del buró enseguida de la cama perteneciente al príncipe buscando unas pastillas para su dolor de cabeza y se quedó paralizada al ver ahí dentro una prenda femenina que no era suya. La desentendió para darse cuenta que era una mascada, más específicamente una de Regina, que inclusive olía a ella e hizo una mueca de desagrado dirigiéndose con furia hacia el cesto de basura de la cocina y ahí tiró el fino pedazo de tela

\- ¡Ah! - gritó espantada volteándose hacia la puerta cuando la escuchó abrirse de golpe y al ver que solo era Emma se llevó una mano al pecho mientras cerraba los ojos con alivio

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó la alfa, era obvio que sabía algo salió mal con sus padres y eso del celo del alfa

\- David se fue a follar con Regina - dijo sin más. No iba a ocultar lo que sucedía, necesitaba desahogarse y antes de que supieran que eran madre e hija, Emma había sido una muy buena amiga. Sonrió tenuemente ante ese pensamiento.

Mentiría si dijera que no se imaginó que eso había pasado, sobretodo porque el príncipe le había hablado muy afectado para prácticamente exigirle que no llevara a Henry a la mansión.

Y a pesar que David le había pedido que respetara que Regina era su omega, le era difícil aceptar que estuviera unido a la reina porque eso separaba a sus padres de alguna forma. No le quedaba duda que la omega era ahora la prioridad de su padre y tenía miedo de perder a su familia, la que acababa de encontrar y con la que siempre soñó

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - preguntó dispuesta a colaborar para que eso acabara de una vez. Sus padres no se podían separar

\- ¿Y Henry? - preguntó Snow invitando a Emma a sentarse en la sala junto con ella

\- Se fue con Neal - dijo. Les había encontrado en Granny's y después de asegurarle a Henry que todo estaba bien, el niño accedió a irse con el beta

\- Hablé con Azul - comentó la princesa - Está en camino. Ella debe podernos ayudar a acabar con todo ésto - dijo mordiéndose la uña del dedo gordo con ansiedad.

* * *

Regina gemía abiertamente con David rodeándola por la cintura con ambos brazos y prendido de su pezón izquierdo, lo succionaba con fuerza y mordisqueaba con firmeza, el trato que le estaba dando no era delicado, podía decirse que estaba siendo tosco, duro y un poco rudo, pero no era algo doloroso ni que le hiciera sentir mal o incómoda, al contrario, le gustaba saber que el alfa se estaba satisfaciendo con ella, que le estaba dando lo que necesitaba, que estaba siendo más que suficiente para él.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación de estar anudada con la ardiente semilla de David llenándola, rotó sus caderas despacio y el alfa respondió gimiendo desde el fondo de su garganta y jalando un poco la pequeña protuberancia en su boca con sus dientes haciéndola sisear por la sensación.

El príncipe se empujó contra la intimidad de su omega descargando más de su esencia arrancando un pequeño quejido de los labios de la reina mientras él enterraba su rostro entremedio de sus redondos y perfectos senos. Sonrió de lado aliviado al sentir que su nudo salía del suave interior de Regina porque eso solo significaba que podía seguir.

Bajó un poco su rostro sin soltarla, hasta que su boca quedó justo en el medio de su precioso cuerpo por debajo de los pechos de la reina. Apenas acarició el espacio con sus labios sintiendo su hermosa, suave y tibia piel y al escucharla suspirar, no lo pudo evitar

\- Eres mía - le dijo con su voz de alfa posesiva y dominante, entonces abrió su boca, colocó su lengua contra la piel y empezó a succionar con el afán de marcarla

\- David - gimió Regina al ser consciente de las intenciones del príncipe, la iba a marcar ahora de otra forma, como si no fuese suficiente la mordida que tenía en el cuello y oh, Dios… era placentero, no sólo el acto, sino el pensamiento de llevar más marcas de su alfa en el cuerpo.

No pudo evitar emocionarse al escucharla responder de manera favorable, se agitaba ligeramente bajo él y no se pudo detener, soltó la pequeña porción de piel colocando sus labios un poco más abajo, mientras soltaba a Regina con su brazo derecho y lo llevaba hasta su empapado sexo acariciando con suavidad, abrió su boca y al tiempo que empezó a succionar de nuevo en ese punto, introdujo dos dedos de un solo empujón logrando que la omega se arqueara bajo él

\- ¡Nnnhhahh! - lloriqueó la reina por el abrasante placer por todo lo que el príncipe le hacía, podía sentir su sexo palpitar e hinchado por toda la actividad que había tenido y ahora estaban los hábiles dedos de David dentro de ella curvándose de una manera tan exacta que la hizo temblar y tensarse por unos segundos hasta que pudo encontrar aliento - ¡Ah, ah, ah! - jadeaba ardorosamente y con gusto, segura de que alcanzaría el orgasmo porque estaba estimulando ese punto especial dentro de ella - M-me… vengo - gimió con voz estrangulada concentrada en llegar sin percatarse que el alfa había trazado un camino de pequeñas marcas desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo

\- Quiero probarte - le dijo David deteniendo todo movimiento y sacando sus dedos de su interior, haciéndola soltar un lloriqueo frustrado a modo de queja

\- Sí, sí - le respondió con prisa llevando sus manos a los cabellos del príncipe para aferrarlo de ahí y empujarlo hacia abajo mientras ella elevaba sus caderas tratando de llevar su intimidad a la boca del alfa.

De inmediato David enterró su rostro en el ardiente centro de su omega, Dios, su miembro dio un tirón cuando el fuerte y delicioso aroma de Regina lo invadió y gruñó satisfecho al probarla… había estado deseando hacerlo desde Neverland y ahora por fin, podía saborearla y era sumamente exquisita.

Empezó a penetrarla con su lengua de forma hambrienta logrando que la reina lanzara grititos de puro placer, lamió todo su sexo y después se prendió de su pequeño botón de placer

\- ¡Mnnahh! - gimió Regina de doloroso placer porque su clítoris estaba muy sensible y el alfa lo estaba succionando, mordisqueando y golpeteando con su lengua y por momentos sentía que no podía recibir estimulación tan directa, con sus manos trató de alzarlo un poco tirando de su cabello, pero su fuerza era nada comparada con la de David.

Dejó caer su mano izquierda sobre el sillón y enterró sus uñas ahí al tiempo que con su otra mano tiraba con fuerza del cabello del príncipe mientras su cuerpo empezaba a agitarse de manera involuntaria por las atenciones en su intimidad, podía sentirse en las puertas de la cúspide de su placer y antes de que siquiera pudiera ponerse a pensar en cuántas veces se había venido en ese corto periodo de tiempo, el orgasmo la azotó con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras en el apartamento, Snow servía té para Azul y Emma. Se sentó junto a ellas en la mesa con su propia taza llena

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar específicamente? - preguntó el hada soplando un poco de aire en su taza para poder beber

\- Necesito saber si hay alguna forma de romper el vínculo para que Regina deje de ser la omega de mi marido - solicitó a Azul

\- Sabes que no es posible - dijo el hada sorbiendo su té con cuidado

\- Debe existir alguna forma, con magia. El oscuro hizo pasar a Regina como una beta durante toda su vida - habló con ansiedad - Quizá se podría volver a usar ese hechizo e inevitablemente como beta dejaría de estar unida a David - razonó más para ella que para Azul

\- Snow - dejó su taza en la mesa y se relamió los labios - Estás hablando de magia negra, Cora y Rumplestiltskin hicieron un pacto para poder usar a Regina a su antojo y mira lo que lograron con ella - recalcó haciendo referencia a la vida que la reina había llevado, seguramente condenada por ese hechizo que habían puesto sobre ella

\- Lo sé, pero ¿no habría sido peor que le hicieran todo eso como una omega? - preguntó la princesa con una mueca de extrañeza

\- La alejaron de la luz - le dijo con tono afligido - No sabes cuantas veces rogó por ayuda y en todas y cada una de esas veces yo se la negué - confesó con arrepentimiento - Jamás podré enmendar lo que hice, o más bien, lo que no hice - negó con su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos

\- No entiendo - dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea una omega en realidad con eso? - preguntó con interés

\- No es solo una omega - dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa tenue - Es una omega con magia - dijo y al ver la cara de confusión de la princesa y la rubia, prosiguió - He vivido muchos, muchos años, no puedo decir con exactitud cuándo fue la última vez que existió una omega así - tragó pesado - Lo único que puedo asegurar es que son seres únicos, especiales, llenos de luz y por ese motivo eran perseguidos hasta la muerte, generalmente asesinados al nacer - suspiró con nostalgia - La misión de las hadas siempre ha sido proteger la luz y cuidar la paz, parte de esa misión era evitar que esas omegas fueran asesinadas solo por tener magia - explicó jugando con la taza entre sus manos - Desde luego que no cumplimos con Regina -

\- Pero no es culpa de ustedes, el Oscuro y Cora ocultaron que era una omega - dijo Emma tratando de animar al hada - Además está viva - razonó

\- Aun así debí haber sido más astuta que ellos, debí ver que no podía haber ninguna buena intención en que alguien como Cora engendrara una niña, que el Oscuro la rondara desde bebé y llegado el momento fuera él quien la instruyera - dijo con arrepentimiento y recordó que ambos habían ocultado que Regina tenía magia, nadie supo que era poseedora de la misma hasta que Rumple ya la estaba instruyendo en las artes oscuras - Siempre pensé que estaba interesado en Regina porque debía estar llena de oscuridad desde su concepción y que no había nada que se pudiera hacer por ella, pero me equivoque - susurró con culpa - Si hubiera sabido que era una omega con magia habría hecho lo imposible por salvarla de ellos - se escuchaba afligida.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, la princesa habló

\- Entiendo, pero estoy casi segura que Regina no quiere ser una omega, quizá quiera volver a ser una beta y en verdad dudo mucho que esté conforme con que haya sido reclamada y encima de todo por mi marido - dijo con una mueca de desagrado

\- Ten cuidado, Snow - advirtió el hada - Recuerda que Regina es la omega de David, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer con ella, él debe estar de acuerdo - y la princesa exhaló ruidosamente a modo de inconformidad y la rubia bebió un poco de su té casi con nerviosismo recordando lo que había hecho

\- David siempre está de acuerdo conmigo, estoy segura que en cuanto todo esté en calma, él estará de acuerdo que lo mejor es romper ese vínculo - aseguró completamente convencida alzando un poco su barbilla

\- La única forma es que uno de los dos muera - le recordó - Que David reclame a otra omega, pero dudo que quieras eso, o que Regina sea reclamada por otro alfa y estoy segura que el príncipe no estará de acuerdo con ninguna de las tres opciones - aseguró

\- O que Regina encuentre la forma de usar ese hechizo de nuevo - regresó a su punto inicial porque creía que era la mejor opción y lo más fácil para todos. La reina dejaría de ser una omega y ambos quedarían libres de esa absurda unión

\- Ya te lo dije Snow... - recalcó con seriedad, la verdad es que ella no iba a permitir que Regina usara magia negra de nuevo, al menos no para algo así, y tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que la reina atentara contra su verdadera identidad - Ese hechizo seguramente funcionó porque no estaba reclamada, el vínculo es inquebrantable, ni siquiera un hechizo de esa magnitud puede desaparecerlo - resopló un poco con fastidio por la necedad de la princesa

\- Algo se debe poder hacer - dijo la princesa con angustia - Quizá si… si otro alfa… - trató de insinuar pero el hada negó rápidamente y Emma se atragantó con su té llamando la atención de su madre

\- El hecho de que tenga magia la vuelva ante los ojos de los alfa más… - volteó a ver a la rubia un poco insegura - ...deseable - se aclaró la garganta - La magia la convierte en una omega con poder y ningún alfa quiere una omega así más que para doblegarla, someterla y quebrarla de las peores maneras, o simplemente para torturarla hasta matarla - concluyó tragando pesado

\- David nunca haría algo así con Regina - respondió frunciendo su ceño y de pronto reparó en lo que había dicho. Era como si estuviera confirmando de alguna forma que su marido era la mejor opción. Miró al hada y a su hija casi con horror

\- No creo que haya un alfa en Storybrooke que no desee tener a Regina solo para diversión y para lastimarla - dijo soltando un suspiro - Excepto David -

\- Gracias - dijo Emma sarcásticamente, como reclamando porque al parecer el hada pensaba que ella se atrevería a torturar a la reina

\- ¡No! - exclamó Snow de inmediato clavándole la mirada a la rubia – Tú no eres una opción - y escucharon a Azul reír suavemente

\- No sabes cómo ser un alfa, la lastimarías inevitablemente porque Regina tampoco sabe cómo ser una omega. Además, es la omega de tu padre y tu instinto como su hija, es respetarlo - le sonrió con empatía a la inexperta alfa.

Y Emma recordó perfectamente que al percibir el aroma de David en la reina cualquier deseo por poseerla se había esfumado como por arte de magia

\- El punto es que David tendrá muchos enfrentamientos con otros alfa a causa de Regina - aseguró el hada y la alfa se mordió el labio inferior culpable

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó Snow volteando a ver a ambas con angustia porque no quería pensar que el príncipe saliera lastimado por su culpa

\- Creo que Tinkerbell puede saber algo - dijo Emma de pronto llamando la atención de ambas - Las escuché hablar en Neverland - confesó - Algo de un polvo de hadas y una oportunidad en el amor que Regina no tomó - resumió

\- Hablaré con Verde - dijo Azul mordiéndose el labio inferior pensativa porque recordaba ese episodio, cuando todo acabó mal entre ella y Tinkerbell por tratar de ayudar a Regina y ahora le pesaba tanto saber lo que eso significaba.

Se puso de pie y en ese momento el celular de Emma se dejó escuchar, la rubia contestó de inmediato alejándose un poco de su madre y el hada

\- Creo que debes hablar con el príncipe y consultar qué es lo que él piensa - le dijo a la beta - Yo ayudaré en lo que pueda. Lo único que pido es que se haga lo mejor para Regina. Su bienestar es primordial - aclaró y la princesa solo pudo asentir resignada.

La verdad es que Snow no le deseaba el mal a Regina, ella misma había provocado esa situación con tal de no permitir que Hook llegara hasta la omega porque sabía que tarde o temprano, terminaría matándola, pero si había alguna posibilidad de deshacerse de la omega, quería hacerlo

\- Tenemos que irnos - irrumpió la rubia un poco alarmada - George acaba de tomar la alcaldía -

* * *

La magia de Regina los había llevado hasta su habitación.

El sillón había quedado hecho un desastre, por lo que la reina solo pensó en un lugar más cómodo para seguir follando y simplemente aparecieron en su cama. Al parecer su magia se estaba comportando muy complaciente y a favor del alfa porque cuando llegaron, en su buró apareció una jarra con un vaso, ambos llenos de agua, una que nunca estaba ahí.

Los ojos del alfa se posaron sobre el vaso y ayudó a Regina a beber un poco, casi atragantándola porque le era imposible medir la fuerza de sus movimientos, aun así la omega lo agradeció en el alma porque se estaba muriendo de sed y cuando terminó, el alfa arrojó el vaso al suelo sin importarle dónde fuera a parar. Afortunadamente el piso de la habitación de la reina estaba cubierto por alfombra y no se quebró.

Ahora estaba de espaldas con sus piernas sobre los brazos del príncipe quien la penetraba de nuevo con vigor. El celo del alfa parecía no tener un punto de interrupción y para ese momento la reina estaba abandonada a todo lo que él le hacía

\- Mmahh - gemía entrecortadamente acariciando con sus delicadas manos los hombros y el cuello de David quien la embestía con fuerza, duro y era exquisito, absolutamente exquisito que se lo hiciera de esa forma. Se relamió los labios y tragó saliva mientras escuchaba el sonido que su empapada intimidad y el grueso miembro del alfa provocaban, era casi obsceno, pero le gustaba… y quería, oh sí, quería que la anudara otra vez y antes de poderlo razonar siquiera, se lo hizo saber - Q-quiero - le dijo casi sin aliento

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó David sin detener su ritmo - ¡Dime! - exigió con su voz de alfa

\- Quiero que me anudes y… y ¡ah, ah, mmnh!, q-que me llenes - gimió su petición con necesidad

\- ¿Quieres mi semilla? - le preguntó el alfa colocándose sobre sus rodillas con firmeza, acercando más el precioso cuerpo de la omega al suyo y se inclinó sobre ella, hasta que su rostro quedó frente al hermoso de la reina. Su mano derecha se posó sobre la cabeza de Regina y la otra bajó hasta su plano vientre

\- Sí, sí, por favor - respondió la omega con un poco de desespero

\- Vas a darme un hijo ¿cierto? - le preguntó y después besó cariñosamente su mejilla - Dime que sí mi bella omega, dime que me dejarás preñarte, que quiere tener un hijo mío - le dijo sobre los labios.

¡Sí! Gritó algo muy dentro de Regina, porque el solo pensamiento de llevar en su vientre un hijo del príncipe hacía que una sensación maravillosa inundara su cuerpo, que la hacía ansiar como nada en el mundo quedar embarazada para satisfacer la demanda de su alfa. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante el pensamiento y una extraña sensación se dejó sentir en su vientre.

Asintió rápidamente con sus ojos muy apretados y lágrimas asomándose por sus pestañas

\- Eres tan buena para mí - le elogió David y la escuchó sollozar muy bajito al decirle eso.

El corazón de Regina se calentaba de manera positiva y se llenaba de una sensación indescriptible cada que le decía que era buena y la omega quería escuchar a su alfa decírselo mil veces más y si para eso tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera, ella estaba dispuesta

\- ¡Ah, oh, oohh… mnngh! - empezó a gemir y jadear cuando David emprendió de nuevo el ritmo de sus embestidas con fuerza buscando anudarla, podía sentir la base del duro miembro empezar a hincharse - D-dame tu nudo, alfa - pidió con desespero, por respuesta él enterró su rostro en su cuello y la mano en su cabeza se metió por debajo de la misma para después cerrarse sobre su cabello - Quiero tu semilla - jadeó y el alfa movió su mano jalando su cabello para exponer su cuello y la marca - que me lle… ¡ah! ...nnessss - y se arqueó violentamente contra él cuando lo sintió morderla reclamándola de nuevo al tiempo que forzaba su nudo en ella haciéndola alcanzar un poderoso orgasmo

\- Mía, solo mía - gimió el alfa gustoso - Mi hermosa omega - buscó sus labios para besarla con pasión y la omega se retorció imposiblemente bajo él porque un nuevo orgasmo llegó en medio del otro cuando comenzó a derramarse dentro de ella, se separó de sus labios para lamer la herida que él mismo había causado y la escuchó sollozar mientras todo su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo temblaba de puro placer debajo de él.

El príncipe gruñó disfrutando de su orgasmo y de la estrechez en la que estaba envuelto que le seguía apretando con fuerza.

* * *

Llegaron a la alcaldía y a las afueras estaba lo que parecía ser todo el mundo reunido mientras George tomaba posesión de la ciudad

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó la alfa a August quien se encontraba con Granny y Ruby. La rubia no pudo evitar detenerse en seco y tragar pesado cuando olio con detenimiento a la joven lobo, quien le regresó una mirada discreta pero coqueta. ¿Qué había sido eso?

\- George se ha proclamado alcalde y ha dejado muy en claro que Regina ya no es nadie, solo la omega de David - respondió el beta

\- ¿Cómo es que lo dejaron? - preguntó Snow un tanto sorprendida y molesta porque en todo caso ella tenía derecho a ser la que lidereara la ciudad, después de todo era SU gente

\- Al parecer se dedicó a convencer a la mayoría de los alfa más dominantes que se encargaría que todo funcionara como en el bosque, de ahí que haya aclarado que ahora Regina no tiene ninguna clase de poder - respondió Ruby con molestia, porque ella no era partidaria de ello

\- ¡Emma! - un lloriqueante Henry se estrelló con la rubia abrazándola con fuerza seguido de un aparentemente preocupado Neal.

Había alcanzado a escuchar cosas muy feas que dijo el viejo alfa, que ahora pretendía ser alcalde, de su mamá y tenía miedo que quisieran hacerle daño. Se abrazó más fuertemente a Emma mientras agradecía internamente que David estuviera dispuesto a cuidar a su madre, sabía que el Príncipe Encantador la defendería con su propia vida de ser necesario.

Snow vio casi como derrotada la escena, había personas inconformes, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer de momento. Tendrían que buscar la forma de dialogar con George cuando todo se disipara. Además de alguna manera sabía que era lo correcto, por la misma seguridad de Regina debía dejar de ser la alcaldesa, sin mencionar que la mayoría no aceptaría jamás que siguiera en el puesto.

* * *

Regina estaba envuelta por los musculosos brazos de David que la apretaban con fuerza contra su varonil cuerpo. No recordaba un solo segundo dónde no tuviera el miembro del alfa dentro, entrando y saliendo de ella, anudándola y llenándola con su semilla.

Estaba segura que habían pasado muchas horas ya, pero ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de ver el reloj, el alfa no la dejaba respirar y lo único que sabía era que David le estaba dando la follada de su vida

\- T-toma mi nudo - gruñó el príncipe y Regina entrecerró sus ojos gimiendo débilmente cuando la anudó una vez más. Sintió los dientes del alfa mordisquear su barbilla mientras gemía gustoso al estarse derramando dentro de ella y desde luego que esa simple acción, de sentir el grueso y ardiente semen de David llenándola, la hizo llegar al orgasmo.

Sentía todo su cuerpo muy sensible, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir, desde luego que lo estaba disfrutando, pero por momentos sentía que ya no tenía energía y parecía que cada vez que la anudaba, las fuerzas del alfa se renovaban.

Suspiró audiblemente cuando David se prendió de su pezón derecho, tomaba su seno izquierdo con su mano derecha y la izquierda de él, viajaba hacia el sur de su cuerpo y…

\- ¡Ohhmng! - gimió agudamente cuando empezó a masajear su sobre estimulado clítoris.

* * *

Neal llegó al convento para visitar a Belle y para su suerte le dejaron verla.

La omega se veía triste, pero en buen estado, algo que sorprendió al beta, platicó un poco con ella y podía ver que la bibliotecaria quería decirle algo pero parecía insegura, así que la animó a hablar

\- Creo que Rumple está vivo - confesó y al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Neal prosiguió - Lo sé, lo siento aquí - dijo señalando su corazón - sino fuera así ya estaría muerta porque el solo hecho de estar lejos de él me está matando, si en verdad estuviera muerto no estaría viva ya - razonó con un poco de desespero - Se siente igual que cuando Regina me tuvo encerrada - dijo bajito agachando su cabeza.

Entonces Neal recordó que, cuando era adolescente y vivía con su padre, Rumple le había hablado de una forma para traerlo de nuevo bajo ciertas circunstancias que nunca le explicó. En ese tiempo el Oscuro estaba poseído por su hambre de poder y por esa razón le habló a su hijo sobre ello, estaba seguro que su padre había llevado a Storybrooke lo necesario para llevar a cabo el conjuro.

Le explicó a Belle quien pareció alegrarse y emocionarse casi al borde del llanto cuanto lo escuchó y dijo recordar algo de lo que mencionaba en un libro del Oscuro cuando vivía en su castillo.

Solo que la omega no podía salir del convento por órdenes de las hadas y de su padre

\- Yo encontraré la forma de sacarte de aquí - aseguró el beta.

* * *

Las dos de la mañana se acercaban y en la habitación de la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke, estaba Regina de rodillas en medio de su cama con su trasero elevado, sus temblorosas piernas un poco abiertas, con su pecho y rostro sobre el colchón.

Sobre ella estaba el alfa, su brazo derecho se enredaba por su cintura y alcazaba con su mano su dolorido clítoris, su mano izquierda la aferraba por el cabello con firmeza mientras jadeaba como lo que era, un animal en celo contra su nuca, le lamía de vez en cuando al tiempo que la penetraba con fuerza a un ritmo firme y constante, como si estuviera disfrutando de tomarse su tiempo, aparentemente ya no era tanta la urgencia que sentía, pero no dejaba de tomarla duro

\- Eres mía - le dijo de nuevo contra su nuca. Cada cierto tiempo se lo repetía - Te marque para que nadie se atreva a tocarte, para que todos sepan que me perteneces, que eres mía para satisfacerte, para follarte, para anudarte y llenarte d-de mi… - gruñó

\- Sííí - gimió Regina alto al escucharlo y al mismo tiempo, comenzó a venirse temblando incontrolablemente bajo su alfa, lanzando gritos a causa del insoportable placer

\- Eso es - sonrió David contra su piel - Eres perfecta para mí - siseó de ardoroso placer sintiendo que el nudo comenzaba a formarse en la base de su miembro. Empezó a mover sus caderas con más afán viendo como su bella omega aferraba las sábanas con fuerza con sus delicadas manos - Vente otra vez, Regina - exigió con su voz de alfa, abrió su boca y mordió con fuerza la nuca de la reina al tiempo que forzaba su nudo dentro de ella.

La escuchó gritar de placer y sonrió satisfecho al sentirla venirse de nuevo sobre su miembro y empezar a descargarse dentro de la reina gimiendo él mismo de placer, al tiempo que lamía la herida que le había causado - Tan buena… - susurró con satisfacción y se derrumbó encima de ella obligándola a caer sobre la cama por su peso.

Regina respiraba con desespero tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba agotadísima, todo su cuerpo no podía parar de temblar y lo sentía un poco entumecido a causa de toda la actividad. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentirse apretarse de nuevo y a él derramarse un poco más.

Pasaron un par de segundos cuando el alfa los movió para que quedaran de lado y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, el príncipe ya no estaba tan ardiente, al parecer su temperatura corporal había bajado.

Poco después Regina se percató que la respiración de David era apacible, supo entonces que al fin se había quedado dormido y soltó un suspiro largo cerrando sus ojos mientras caía inmediatamente dormida junto con él.


	13. Chapter 13

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, follows y por sus amables reviews, saben que me encantan.

Espero que el capítulo les guste.

Agradecimientos a _**autumnevil5**_.

* * *

Regina ni siquiera quería pensar cuánto tiempo había logrado dormir en realidad. Estaba segura que habían sido solo algunos minutos antes de que David despertara de nuevo muy necesitado. Desde luego que le buscó con un poco de desespero provocando que la reina despertara y ella, simplemente no se pudo resistir.

Y bueno, ahí estaba de nuevo, bajo el fuerte y varonil cuerpo de su alfa que la estaba tomando de forma arrebatada, apasionada y oh tan, tan deliciosa que por momentos la hacía delirar del más puro y exquisito placer, uno que nunca nadie le había dado.

La reina tenía sus estilizadas piernas alrededor de la gruesa cintura del príncipe y con sus brazos le rodeaba por la espalda. Podía sentir en las palmas de sus manos la temperatura corporal del alfa, seguía siendo elevada, pero no tanto como al principio y sus movimientos eran ligeramente más calmados.

Inhaló profundamente y cuando el maravilloso olor de David la inundó se mordió el labio inferior porque eso la encendía de ardiente pasión y deseo por él, de unas ganas incontenibles de tener sexo con su alfa y su intimidad palpitaba de necesidad humedeciéndose en exceso como respuesta.

El príncipe se detuvo de pronto, Regina abrió un poco sus ojos y lo siguiente que supo fue que David besó cariñosamente su nariz tomándola por sorpresa. Fue solo un pequeño momento porque inmediatamente emprendió el ritmo de nuevo provocando que la omega se arqueara un poco y echara su cabeza hacia atrás porque había cambiado el ángulo de penetración y ahora golpeaba con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella

\- Eso es - siseó con gusto al verla y luego depositó un beso en su definida mandíbula

\- Diooos - lloriqueó Regina con la voz estrangulada, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y húmedos a causa del placer. Se dejó caer en la cama y encajó sus uñas en la espalda del príncipe empezando a gemir audible y abiertamente.

David seguía poseído por su alfa, pero su necesidad ya no era tanta como hacía poco más de doce horas. Ahora era un poco consciente de todo lo que ocurría.

Aunque, el único pensamiento y sentimiento coherente que le acaparaba por el momento, era que se sentía inmensamente afortunado de ser un alfa en celo con su propia omega. No podía parar de agradecer que el destino hubiese conspirado a su favor a esas alturas de su vida y le concediera la fortuna de conseguirse una omega, y no era cualquier omega, sino esa hermosísima y sensual omega que soltaba por su entreabierta boca, los jadeos y gemidos más eróticos que solo había tenía la dicha de escuchar durante esos tres días en Neverland

\- Mi preciosa omega - gimió sobre su bello rostro. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, una expresión de ardoroso placer, sus mejillas estaban divinamente encendidas y podía sentir que estaba totalmente entregada a él.

El alfa aumentó un poco más el ritmo de sus embestidas provocando que las piernas de la omega temblaran ligeramente alrededor de su gruesa cintura y que se abrazara con fuerza a él enardeciéndole más

-¡Oh! - exclamó y después siseó ardorosamente cerrando sus ojos de golpe al sentirla arañar su espalda con fuerza, estaba seguro que le quedarían marcas de ella en el cuerpo y eso le encantaba, el solo pensamiento hizo que su miembro expulsara líquido preseminal mientras la penetraba - Estás cerca - aseguró David al sentirla apretarse de forma intermitente sobre él y Regina asintió con rapidez, se relamió los labios y después se alzó ligeramente para darle un beso fogoso, demandante y apasionado

\- Me voy venir muy duro para ti, alfa - gimió sensualmente sobre la boca de David sintiendo como la base del hinchado, duro y palpitante miembro que la penetraba comenzaba a ensancharse mientras él soltaba gruñidos y jadeos de placer como ella.

El príncipe se veía increíblemente apuesto, con la frente sudorosa, sus hipnotizantes ojos azul profundo nublados de excitación y placer

\- Sí, sí - gimió alto besando la sien izquierda de Regina al escucharla - Vente así para mí - le pidió sintiéndose ya muy cerca y la omega asintió por respuesta, después se alzó y enterró su precioso rostro en su cuello

\- Anúdame - pidió contra su piel, su voz se escuchó amortiguada, pero era audible para el alfa - Anúdame, por favor - y en ese momento se abrazó al varonil cuerpo de su alfa como si quisiera fundirse con él porque comenzó a venirse sobre el miembro de David, fuerte y duro, tal cual le había dicho que lo haría

\- ¡Oh! - gimió el alfa perdido de placer al sentirla venirse de esa forma, la penetró un par de veces con su nudo muy cerca de terminar de formarse, ensanchando a su omega cada que la base de su miembro entraba, se enterró lo más profundo que pudo en ella, su nudo se terminó de formar dejándole atrapado dentro de Regina y empezó a derramarse con fuerza también.

Acarició el cabello de la reina tiernamente y después enredó sus dedos en su sedoso y negro cabello para luego jalar un poco haciéndola salir de su escondite.

Estaba hermosa, jadeando pesado, sus mejillas furiosamente encendidas, sus ojos cerrados y una expresión satisfecha en su bello rostro

\- Mi dulce y perfecta omega - dijo besando largamente su frente mientras que, con la mano que tuvo enredada en su cabello, acariciaba ahora su cabeza - Eres tan, tan buena - le elogió y besó de nuevo su frente.

La reina cerró sus ojos con una sensación indescriptible en su pecho y su corazón al escucharlo, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y solo esperaba que el alfa no se diera cuenta, no quería alarmarlo de ninguna forma por el estado en el que estaba.

Lo sintió besar ahora su mejilla derecha y después sus labios. Regina abrió inmediatamente su boca porque necesitaba de los besos de David en esos momentos, era algo difícil de explicar, era como si sus caricias, su olor y sus besos la llevaran a un estado donde se sentía completa, tanto que prefería no pensar en ello porque le asustaba un poco.

El alfa de pronto se movió dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama con la reina segura sobre su pecho. Besó su cabeza, soltó un suspiró largo y después, Regina estaba segura que el príncipe se había quedado dormido porque podía sentirlo y escuchar respirar apaciblemente.

La omega depositó un besito en su amplio pecho y después cerró sus ojos sabiendo que debía descansar lo más que pudiera antes de que su alfa despertara de nuevo.

La siguiente vez que Regina despertó fue porque sentía su garganta muy seca. Aún estaba sobre David pero ya no estaban anudados, el príncipe seguía durmiendo profundamente y su temperatura era normal, quizá estaba un poco tibio, pero podía deberse a que ella estaba sobre él.

La reina quiso pasar un poco de saliva y constató que debía tomar un poco de agua. Se bajó con cuidado del alfa, se movió lo más sigilosamente que pudo procurando no despertarlo y obligándose a no soltar ningún quejido, porque, oh Dios, cada parte de su cuerpo protestaba por toda la actividad que habían tenido durante incontables horas seguidas.

Se sentó por fin y con su magia invocó el vaso, que estaba sobre alfombra, lo llenó con agua, bebió con un poco de prisa y se sirvió de nuevo. Moría de sed.

Cuando acabó, dejó el vaso en el buró, soltó un suspiro y luego intentó levantarse de la cama con el fin de estirarse un poco, pero al momento de estarlo haciendo, el fuerte brazo del príncipe se enredó en su cintura y la jaló de nuevo a la cama.

Y oh sí, iban a follar de nuevo, era como si no pudiera escapar de la cama y si Regina era sincera, no quería hacerlo. No había otro lugar donde ansiara más estar que ahí, entre los brazos de su alfa, donde la omega en ella le gritaba que pertenecía.

* * *

Horas más tarde, la reina despertó de nuevo y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba sola en la cama esta vez.

Se sentó de golpe un poco alarmada, pero rápidamente se relajó pues la luz encendida del baño, con la puerta apenas entreabierta, le indicaba que David estaba ahí dentro.

Su mirada se fijó en la ventana y se percató que estaba amaneciendo. Tomó aire profundamente y cerró sus ojos un momento sintiéndose descansada esta vez, lo más seguro era que hubiera dormido un par de horas y lo agradecía en el alma, porque durante varios momentos en los que folló sin descanso con el príncipe, hubiera jurado que no iba a ser capaz de seguirle el ritmo y, sorprendentemente, lo había logrado.

Volteó a ver la cama y pudo constatar que era un completo desastre, entonces movió su mano para limpiar todo.

La reina aguardó unos minutos, esperando a que el alfa saliera del baño, pero no lo hizo. Así que se levantó decidida ignorando las protestas de su cuerpo una vez más y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo y frunció su ceño un poquito extrañada al darse cuenta que se sentía algo nerviosa y ansiosa de entrar a su propio baño. Se mordió el labio inferior insegura y se atrevió a empujar la puerta un poco para poder asomarse.

Se encontró con la figura del príncipe recargado con su mano izquierda en la pared del baño frente al inodoro para sostenerse mientras que, con su mano derecha, estimulaba con furia su propio miembro que estaba muy hinchado, duro y enrojecido.

Regina volteó rápidamente a ver su apuesto rostro, tenía una expresión de dolor y angustia, pudo ver que David se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y fue ese momento en el que lo pudo sentir, estaba necesitado y estresado, casi como cuando había llegado el día anterior a la mansión rogándole porque aceptara pasar su celo con él

\- David - susurró su nombre con preocupación y eso llamó la atención de él

\- Ve a la cama a descansar - le dijo con la voz temblorosa y terriblemente afectada

\- P-pero... - titubeó angustiada ante la posibilidad de que el príncipe no la quisiera. Comenzó a acercarse un poco insegura - Necesitas que... - pero él la detuvo en seco

\- Que vayas a descansar - le dijo con su voz de alfa esta vez y sin voltear a verla.

Los ojos de la reina se inundaron en lágrimas al escucharlo y el corazón se le apretó con una horrible sensación porque esa había sido una orden de su alfa, una que su instinto de omega le urgía a obedecer, pero al mismo tiempo era como una confirmación de que David no la quería más para estar con él durante su celo.

Lo que Regina no sabía es que el príncipe había despertado siendo ya él mismo y en cuanto fue consciente de todo lo que había sucedido se sintió terriblemente culpable, se había dejado llevar por su alfa, no se pudo controlar, había follado con su omega sin descanso por más de doce horas.

Había sido demandante, posesivo y dominante, la había tomado, mordido, reclamado y marcado sin preguntar a su antojo, la había anudado y llenado incontables veces, todas las que necesitó y en cada una de esas veces su omega había sido de lo más complaciente, buena y dulce; Y él… por Dios, solo recordaba haberle dado agua una sola vez. Se sintió como el peor alfa del mundo.

Revisó el cuerpo de su omega para buscar algún indicio de haberla lastimado pero no encontró. Por fortuna Regina dormía boca abajo, con su pierna derecha estirada y la izquierda recogida de tal forma que su intimidad quedaba a la vista.

El sexo de la reina estaba hinchado y un poco enrojecido, pero David pudo constatar que no la había desgarrado, porque desde luego que recordaba que no hubo tiempo de esperar a que Regina estuviera lo suficientemente dilatada para recibir su nudo la primera vez.

Besó su cadera mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio y se quedó un poco más tranquilo, pero a los pocos minutos, la temperatura de su cuerpo volvió a subir, su miembro comenzó a endurecerse y erguirse, entonces el alfa, se levantó de la cama y se fue al baño para hacerse cargo él mismo de su problema y dejar que su omega descansara lo más que pudiera.

David cerró sus ojos soltando un par de lágrimas al tiempo que se precipitaba hacia la pared mordiendo con fuerza su propio brazo para acallar su grito mientras se derramaba en el inodoro.

Dios, era muy doloroso, más que placer sentía dolor. Siempre hacía eso con Snow, porque la beta era incapaz de seguirle el ritmo durante su celo y él tenía que desfogarse por sí mismo, pero nunca le había resultado tan difícil y doloroso como ahora, podía venirse pero no lograba que su nudo se formara.

Lo único que se le ocurría era que se debía al vínculo, porque estaba unido a una omega y se estaba privando de pasar esos momentos de su celo con ella. La necesitaba y no pudo evitar sollozar audiblemente, tanto que no escuchó el pequeño sollozo de la reina.

Se sentía devastada y comenzó a llenarse de pánico, el solo hecho de pensar que no era suficiente para David, que había hecho algo mal y que lo había decepcionado le resultaba mucho más doloroso que cuando le sucedía con su madre.

Gruñó con frustración por toda la situación y entonces la pudo sentir, su hermosa omega estaba angustiada. Volvió su rostro hacia ella y se arrepintió al instante de haberle hablado de esa forma

\- Regina - susurró su nombre poniéndose completamente de pie y después se apresuró a su lado para envolverla entre sus brazos pegándola a su cuerpo buscando calmarla. Cerró sus ojos de golpe y siseó ligeramente porque su miembro, aún sensible, necesitado e hinchado, quedó entre los cuerpos de ambos estimulándole un poco.

Regina se tensó por unos momentos en cuanto se vio envuelta por los fuertes y protectores brazos de David, pero casi de inmediato se dejó llevar por su calor y su olor. Estaba aguantando las ganas de soltarse llorando, en esos momentos se sentía tan débil y vulnerable, así, como tantas veces su madre le enseñó que no debía ser.

Se mordió los labios prohibiéndose a sí misma pedirle que no la rechazara, no quería humillarse de esa forma y de pronto las manos del alfa le tomaron por el rostro y le alzó hasta que se encontró con esos preciosos ojos azules que le miraban preocupados y un poco oscurecidos seguramente a causa de la excitación que el celo le provocaba.

Al ver esos hermosísimos ojos chocolate mirarle entre avergonzados y heridos se dio cuenta lo que realmente había sucedido con Regina y se sintió morir. Eso no debía ser así, se suponía que su deber era cuidar de su omega, no preocuparla ni hacer que ella cuidara de él, mucho menos hacerla pensar que la estaba rechazando

\- Nunca - se apresuró a tranquilizarla sintiéndose él mismo angustiado ante el hecho de que ella creyera que la estaba rechazando o que no la quería - No hay forma en que yo te rechace - le dijo sonriéndole levemente y después se relamió los labios - Ha sido mucha actividad para ti y es tu primera vez con un alfa en celo. Debes estar muy agotada y no quiero lastimarte o… quizá ya lo hice y no quiero hacerlo más - tragó pesado al decir eso último

\- No, no me has lastimado - dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido al escucharlo y el príncipe asintió con firmeza pero se veía inseguro. Se alzó de puntitas mientras que con su mano derecha jalaba hacia abajo la cabeza de David para besarle, movió un poco su cuerpo buscando estimular el miembro duro y goteante del alfa

\- Oh, Dios - gimió el príncipe por la estimulación cuando se separó de ese apasionado beso que la reina le dio - Te necesito - le dijo sin aliento - Mucho - susurró frunciendo su ceño con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que su necesidad de sexo y por ella aumentaba

\- Soy tuya, alfa - respondió la omega cuando el olor de David empezó a ser más penetrante provocando que ella se humedeciera al instante - Tómame - su petición se dejó escuchar como un sensual gemidito.

Por respuesta el alfa la besó de nuevo demandante, agradecido y emocionado, llevó sus manos a sus nalgas, la aferró haciéndola gemir en su boca y después la alzó, la omega inmediatamente envolvió la cintura gruesa de él con sus estilizadas piernas.

Y mientras David caminaba con ella segura entre sus fuertes brazos, Regina reparó en que le había dicho con una facilidad sorprendente al príncipe que era suya y que la tomara. Gruñó bajito maldiciendo internamente a la omega en ella, era una traicionera.

El príncipe recostó a la reina sobre la orilla de la cama lo más delicadamente que le fue posible dado su estado. Después se arrodilló en el suelo acomodándose entre sus preciosas piernas abiertas al tiempo que sus manos aferraban a la omega por su estrecha cintura y él besaba con adoración su estómago.

Bajó su rostro sin despegar sus labios esa suave y cremosa piel acariciando a su paso el plano vientre de su omega y no quiso detenerse ahí, no quería pensar en ello. Siguió de largo hasta que llegó a su sexo y la observó.

La intimidad de Regina se seguía viendo hinchada y enrojecida, pero ahora brillaba por la humedad que había en ella y que ya empezaba a resbalar. Sonrió de lado un poco socarrón ante el pensamiento de que su omega no se podía contener y se mojaba toda.

La reina colocó sus pies sobre los hombros de su alfa, llevó sus manos a los rubios cabellos y, mientras lo empujaba un poco hacia ella, movía sus caderas en una clara señal de lo que quería y al parecer fue todo lo que él necesitó, porque de inmediato sumergió su lengua en su intimidad y el cuerpo entero de Regina comenzó a vibrar de placer.

Su olor y sabor exquisitos hicieron que David fuera dominado de nuevo por su alfa, lamía, chupaba y mordisqueaba sus hinchados pliegues, la penetraba con su lengua lo más profundo que podía

\- Ahhh, sí, así - jadeaba la hermosa reina sin descanso, su cuerpo se retorcía por la estimulación tan precisa y deliciosa que el príncipe le estaba dando. Acariciaba su cabello de vez en cuando, sus piernas y su vientre se tensaban por momentos anunciando que su orgasmo estaba muy cerca - Mnnhh ¡Ah! - gimió alto y se arqueó levemente cuando el alfa metió dos dedos de un solo empujón en su sexo y se prendió de su clítoris chupando con todas sus ganas.

Regina comenzó a soltar pequeños gritos que iban en aumento y de pronto sus piernas se cerraron sobre la cabeza de David, sus manos aferraron los rubios cabellos con fuerza mientras ella se arqueaba tanto que quedó suspendida en el aire por unos breves segundos, el nombre del alfa escapó en un grito de sus labios y después se desvaneció sobre el colchón respirando muy agitada y sufriendo pequeños espasmos a causa del potente orgasmo.

El príncipe se puso de pie sosteniendo las piernas de Regina sobre sus hombros, se inclinó colocando las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de ella y besó la comisura de sus labios, de esa hermosa y jadeante boca que luchaba por aliento. La reina volteó su rostro y le besó en los labios con necesidad y pronto gruñó de deseo al sentir la delicada mano sobre su sensible erección

\- Te quiero dentro - dijo Regina aun jadeando pesado y mirándole con intensidad - Quiero que vuelvas a tomarme como necesitas hacerlo - dijo buscando darle la confianza de no limitarse, quería satisfacerlo y ser suficiente para él. Colocó la cabeza del miembro sobre su húmeda entrada - Fuerte y dur...¡Ah! - dio un pequeño gritito sorpresivo y por reflejó se abrazó al cuello del alfa con su brazo libre y apretó sus ojos porque él empujó su cadera enterrándose casi por completo dentro de ella.

No era doloroso, solo repentino y por la posición en la que estaba, con sus pies sobre los hombros de David, llegaba mucho más profundo, pero oh Dios, se sentía perfecto tenerlo dentro. Tragó pesado soltando después un gemidito desde su garganta.

Apretó sus dientes con impotencia al escuchar su pequeño grito y se obligó a quedarse quieto, esta vez logró controlarse aunque moría por moverse, por tomarla como ella se lo había pedido. Sabía que no había forzado su entrada y que tampoco la había lastimado, la reina estaba muy, muy mojada, tanto como todas las veces que la había tomado durante las horas que llevaba su celo

\- Muévete - le urgió demandante moviendo sus caderas buscando tomar más de él dentro de sí misma. Tenía una necesidad inexplicable de tener sexo con David, de estar anudada de nuevo a él. Y de inmediato la boca del príncipe se estrelló con la de ella en un beso demandante y posesivo.

Empezó a penetrarla a un ritmo castigador, tal como se lo había pedido y como tanto necesitaba hacerlo. Sus ojos se humedecieron por la emoción del momento mientras su omega se aferraba a su cuerpo gimiendo sin descanso dentro de su boca.

Se separaron del beso y Regina volteó su rostro hacia el lado izquierdo gimiendo excitada, la boca del príncipe pronto le besó tras la oreja haciéndola estremecer mientras ella se sostenía con una mano del brazo derecho de David y la otra la mantenía sobre su pecho cerca de su hombro izquierdo.

Besó posesivamente el cuello de su omega y gruñó satisfecho desde el fondo de su garganta al percibir su propio aroma en ella, la base de su miembro comenzó a hincharse. Se acercó más a la marca y la rozó con su nariz

\- ¡Mnnah! - gimió alto la omega. Era extremadamente placentero cuando el alfa tocaba su marca - ¡Nnnggh! - gimió con la misma intensidad porque ahora lamió la zona provocando que su intimidad empezara a apretarse con fuerza sobre el hinchado miembro que la penetraba anunciando su orgasmo y cuando David chupó la marca se deshizo debajo de él.

Se quedó quieto mientras el interior de Regina se apretaba sobre su miembro con fuerza y su divino cuerpo se tensaba para después temblar sin control presa del orgasmo.

\- Eres mía - siseó contra su cuello, se empujó contra ella buscando llegar lo más profundo que le era posible, besó la marca al tiempo que su nudo se formaba y empezaba a derramarse dentro de Regina, quien al sentir su semilla llenándola se vino de nuevo, esta vez encajó sus uñas en el brazo y el pecho del príncipe donde tenía sus manos, rasguñándole un poco - Mía… - repitió besando ahora su mandíbula, disfrutando de verla y sentirla llegar al orgasmo de nuevo mientras él se seguía descargando en su cálido, suave y apretado interior.

Se irguió bajando las piernas de la reina de sus hombros e indicándole que debía enredarlas en su cintura, ella apenas las sostuvo y no era para menos, David sabía que Regina debía estar exhausta y si era sincero, él se sentía igual.

Su linda omega estaba siendo mucho más que suficiente para él, se sentía pleno y satisfecho, como nunca antes se había sentido durante alguno de sus celos.

Pasó una de sus manos por detrás de su espalda y con la otra la aferró del trasero alzándola. Ambos gimieron ante el movimiento porque estaban unidos.

Rodeó la cama y se recostó de nuevo con su preciada omega sobre él.

* * *

Horas más tarde Snow, Emma y Henry desayunaban en el apartamento

\- Neal vendrá por ti en una hora - dijo la alfa. Necesitaban que el pequeño no estuviera en casa en un par de horas.

Henry alzó sus hombros sin voltearla a ver, dándole a entender que le daba igual

\- ¿Qué sucede, cariño? - preguntó la princesa sonriéndole a su nieto mientras le miraba

\- No es que no quiera ir con Neal - respondió Henry sin despegar la vista de su plato ya vacío - Es que quisiera ver a mi mamá primero - bajó un poco la voz al decir eso último

\- Mmhh - soltó a modo de pequeña queja la beta y regresó su mirada a su propio plato - Ya sabes que no será posible hasta que David vuelva - le recordó con un poco de fastidio. No porque el niño quisiera ver a su mamá sino por lo que implicaba el por qué no podía verla

\- Pero ella está bien, ¿verdad? - preguntó Henry alzando su mirada ahora sí viendo entre su rubia madre y su abuela. Se escuchó angustiado

\- Vaya que debe estarlo - murmuró muy bajito la alfa, más para ella que para el niño, con una sonrisa extraña que trató de disimular

\- Emma - le reclamó Snow con indignación

\- Hablamos de eso ayer - se apresuró a decirle a su hijo tratando de evadir de cierta forma a su madre - Regina está bien - le aseguró al pequeño para calmarlo y éste asintió no muy convencido.

Emma soltó un suspiro cansino. Sentía que su relación con Henry ya no era igual, el niño quería pasar más tiempo con Regina, hablaba de lo mucho que ahora la reina necesitaba que le cuidaran y dejaba en claro que él quería ayudarle al príncipe a hacerlo. Lo peor es que había insinuado que sería muy bueno que ella, como la salvadora, también cuidara de la omega

\- Ve arriba a leer cómics y jugar videojuegos - le dijo levantándose de la mesa, recogiendo su plato y el de Henry quién le miró sorprendido

\- ¿De verdad puedo jugar a esta hora? - preguntó emocionado y la rubia asintió. El pequeño salió corriendo escaleras arriba veloz sin perder tiempo

\- Deberías pensar en poner reglas, Henry no puede estar así - comentó Snow como una llamada de atención para su hija porque sabía que Emma estaba más que dispuesta a no ser estricta con el pequeño y permitirle toda la diversión sin restricciones para que le prefiriera por encima de Regina

\- Después - respondió la rubia levantando también el plato de su madre.

* * *

Una mano acariciando su frente tiernamente la despertó. Regina abrió sus ojos para toparse con la mirada azul e intensa del príncipe sobre ella que le indicaba que su celo aún no había pasado.

Se sentó en la cama suspirando y cerrando un momento sus ojos mientras lo hacía. Cuando los abrió tenía un vaso con agua frente a ella que le ofrecía David. La reina se aclaró la garganta y al tiempo que con su mano izquierda acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, con la otra tomó el vaso y empezó a beber ante la mirada de su alfa.

David observaba atento a Regina. Seguía excitado, pero ahora tenía mucho más control sobre sí mismo y quería alimentar a su omega, necesitaba hacerlo. Era consciente que ella no había comido nada desde que él llegara el día anterior y habían follado hasta el cansancio literalmente

\- Necesitas comer algo - le dijo el príncipe cuando la reina se terminó el agua. Tomó el vaso de sus delicadas manos y lo colocó en el buró de nuevo

\- Estoy bien - respondió Regina y de pronto el príncipe alargó su mano tomándola por el mentón sorprendiéndola para después besarla hambriento y dominante. Con su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su dulce boca y la omega no se negó, la abrió soltando un gemidito cuando él la invadió, llevó su mano derecha a la nuca del príncipe para acariciarle y sostenerle mientras se besaban con intensidad y pasión.

El alfa se separó del beso y buscó la mirada de su linda omega a quien sus preciosos ojos chocolate le brillaban con algo de excitación, se relamió los labios al verla mientras acariciaba una de sus tersas mejillas y se abstuvo a sí mismo de meter su mano en la entrepierna de esa bellísima mujer para buscar su intimidad.

Se levantó de prisa y salió casi huyendo de la habitación porque su miembro empezaba a erigirse exigiendo atención, dejando atrás a una hermosa reina un poco confundida y excitada.

* * *

Alguien llamó a la puerta del apartamento y Snow corrió a abrir

\- Hola - saludó Tinkerbell

\- ¡Pasa! - le invitó con entusiasmo la beta y el hada verde entró esbozando una fingida sonrisa porque no entendía para qué le habían llamado.

Saludó a Emma, se paró en medio del apartamento y volteó a todos lados buscando al alfa, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por él, llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Era Azul

\- Verde… - dijo el hada suprema al verla mientras entraba. Se paró frente a ella y tragó pesado

\- Mi nombre es Tinkerbell - respondió con molestia dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás, estaba más que lista para irse de ahí. No quería ni tenía nada que hablar con ella

\- Tinkerbell - repitió Azul con voz serena - Nos gustaría escuchar de la vez que ayudaste a Regina en el bosque - le dijo sin perder tiempo puesto que sabía la otra hada no permanecería mucho tiempo ahí y lo entendía.

Desde luego que no pasó desapercibida la tensión de Tinkerbell ante la mención del tema, era algo que le había costado mucho, prácticamente todo y lo peor era que ahora estaba segura que fue un sacrificio que no hubiera servido de nada de igual forma.

Estaba convencida que la unión entre la reina y el príncipe no había ocurrido por casualidad y que lo más seguro es que esa fuera la verdadera segunda oportunidad en el amor para Regina.

Sin embargo no podía confiar en el hada suprema, no después de lo sucedido entre ellas, le era difícil pensar que estaba interesada en ayudar a la reina, aunque era lógico que sabiendo ahora que en realidad era una omega con magia se sintiera culpable y quisiera de alguna forma enmendar su error

\- Ya hablamos de ello - empezó a revirar con una actitud defensiva - y te recuerdo que… -

\- ¡Lo sé! - exclamó el hada azul con algo de énfasis silenciándola - Lo lamento - le dijo mirándola con sinceridad y desde luego que sorprendido a la otra hada con ello - Lamento lo de tus alas, lamento mucho haberte expulsado -

Tink se quedó muda al escucharla, jamás pensó que recibiría una disculpa por parte del hada suprema, no después de lo que había ocurrido, de haberla echado del reino de las hadas solo por intentar ayudar a Regina

\- Ya no importa - murmuró un poco triste después de algunos segundos. No era como que Azul podía regresarle sus alas

\- ¿Qué hay entonces de la oportunidad en el amor de Regina? - preguntó Snow con ansiedad - ¿Hay alguien destinado a estar con ella? ¿Tú sabes quién es? - siguió preguntando en un intento desesperado porque toda esa absurda situación terminara - ¿Es un alfa? -

\- No lo sé - respondió Tinkerbell abrumada por todas las preguntas y por ver a la princesa así.

Ahora estaba entendiendo todo, le habían llamado para saber sobre el supuesto hombre que debía ser la nueva oportunidad de la reina en el amor, muy seguramente para encontrarle y buscar la forma de entregarle a Regina para separarla de David

\- ¿Cómo no? - preguntó la beta con molestia y frunciendo el ceño tratando de presionar.

Emma, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido en absoluto silencio, se aclaró la garganta en un vago intento porque Snow se diera cuenta de lo que hacía

\- No nos acercamos a él - dijo Tink - Regina debía entrar a la taberna y no lo hizo - relató y la beta tomó una de sus manos con las de ella

\- Debemos buscarle entonces. Si es un alfa debe reclamar a Regina - dijo a modo de súplica porque el hada accediera a ayudarle a conseguir separar a la omega de su marido. Sin embargo, Tinkerbell negó con su cabeza y soltó su mano de las de Snow

\- Ese no era su destino en realidad - respondió el hada verde y al ver la cara de confusión de todas las presentes, prosiguió - Use el polvo de hadas para buscarle una nueva oportunidad en el amor a Regina. Pero, el polvo buscó una posibilidad para una beta, no para una omega - confesó

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - preguntó Azul. No era de esa forma como el polvo de hadas funcionaba

\- Porque yo se lo especifiqué - respondió Tink - Quería eliminar cualquier margen de error y se suponía que Regina era una beta - explicó con calma - No podía fallar, debía hacerlo bien, quería que ella encontrara el amor y desistiera de su venganza porque estaba segura que lo único que necesitaba para ser feliz era amor. Pero ella no quiso tomar la oportunidad - sonrió un poco de lado al decir eso - Por mucho tiempo pensé que había cometido un error - dijo volteando a ver a Azul - pero ahora que sé es una omega, entiendo que tomó la decisión correcta - y el hada suprema le sonrió empáticamente, como asumiendo su culpa en todo eso

\- Desde luego que no la iba a tomar - dijo Snow con algo de rencor - Su único interés en la vida siempre ha sido arruinar la mía - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la realización de que alguna vez existió una oportunidad para que Regina desistiera de toda su venganza

\- De haberlo hecho, la vida de Regina y la de ese hombre, hubieran quedado arruinadas - respondió Azul con seriedad al escuchar a la princesa y Tink se mordió el labio inferior culpable porque hubiese sido su responsabilidad dejar a una omega con magia, que se suponía ellas debían cuidar, en manos de la persona equivocada

\- Sin mencionar que el Rey no hubiera descansando hasta encontrar a Regina y sabemos que las consecuencias habrían sido fatales para ambos - dijo el hada verde sin meditar lo que estaba diciendo, más bien lo dijo para sí misma, como un poco perdida en sus propios pensamientos

\- ¡Mi padre jamás hubiera hecho algo así! - exclamó Snow ofendida - Él era el hombre más bueno del mundo y solo quería la felicidad de todos los habitantes de nuestro reino - defendió a su padre

\- De todos menos de su reina - respondió Tink muy segura de sí misma y al ver que la princesa iba a responder, siguió - Estuve conviviendo con ella. Sé que él no le daba su lugar como reina, que se iban y la dejaban atrás a cargo del reino sin que ella les importara - le acusó

\- Eso no significa que… - murmuró tratando de defenderse, pero el hada siguió

\- También se de otras cosas que tu padre le hizo… - dijo con molestia

\- ¡Basta! - dijo Emma interrumpiéndola. Estaban llevando esa discusión muy lejos y ella no podía ni quería dimensionar todo lo que había sucedido en el Bosque Encantado con todos ellos

\- Eso ya no importa - dijo Azul con calma - Regina está bien afortunadamente y solo debemos procurar que siga siendo así - argumentó con autoridad

\- Creo que David es su verdadera oportunidad - le dijo Tink con un poco de emoción en la voz

\- Tinkerbell… - dijo Azul preocupada por lo que el hada verde decía.

La razón principal de esa reunión era que Snow estaba buscando la forma de separar al príncipe de la reina

\- Mi marido no puede ser el verdadero destino de Regina - decretó la princesa con seguridad

\- Snow tiene razón - dijo Emma - Ella y David son amores verdaderos - y se señaló a sí misma haciendo referencia que ella era el producto de ese amor que sus padres se profesaban.

Tinkerbell abrió su boca para decir algo más, pero Azul levantó su mano en señal de que no lo hiciera

\- Debemos calmarnos - dijo el hada suprema - De nada sirve que sigamos discutiendo por algo que no nos llevará a ningún lado. Esa no era una opción real para Regina y es lo que importa - argumentó con determinación

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó la alfa cruzándose de brazos

\- Necesitas hablar con David cuanto antes - sugirió Azul a la princesa que se mordía la uña del pulgar

\- Claro, cuando su celo pase y vuelva - respondió la beta con fastidio

\- Está con ella, ¿cierto? - preguntó Tink emocionada y el hada suprema aclaró su garganta llamando su atención

\- Ya nos vamos - dijo Azul mirando a la otra hada fijamente para que le siguiera - Lo lamento, Snow - le sonrió tenuemente a la beta

\- Adiós - dijo el hada verde y salió seguida del hada azul.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellas se volvió hacia la otra hada

\- Regina es una omega con magia, sabes lo que eso significa. Estoy convencida que la unión con el príncipe no ha sido un error - desde luego que ese fue su primer pensamiento en cuanto supo, pero ahora veía todo diferente - Yo lo vi defenderla en Neverland con una determinación impresionante. Nadie cuidará mejor de ella que David - aseguró sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

Azul solo sonrió al escucharla, queriéndose convencer a sí misma de que eso era verdad, pero muy en el fondo tenía miedo que eso resultara mal para Regina de alguna forma, después de todo el príncipe era el amor verdadero de Snow y no quería saber qué sería de la omega si terminaba enamorada del príncipe y éste no le correspondía.

Si eso sucedía, entonces sí, jamás se lo iba a poder perdonar.

* * *

Regina no perdió mucho tiempo sentada en la cama donde el príncipe la había dejado. Se levantó al par de minutos que él salió del lugar, y no pudo evitar quejarse porque cada parte de su cuerpo protestaba por toda la actividad.

Aun así dejó la habitación, caminó por el pasillo de la planta alta, bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina y se detuvo a la entrada del lugar. El alfa estaba de espaldas y parecía que partía manzanas puesto que había un tazón lleno de las mismas enseguida de él.

Se mordió el labio inferior al verle así, completamente desnudo, tenía un cuerpo realmente espectacular y tragó pesado al ver que, tanto su espalda como sus nalgas, estaban llenas de marcas que seguramente ella misma había dejado como prueba de todas las veces que habían follado en esas casi 24 horas.

Y de pronto David se volvió hacia ella y fue el momento en el que se dio cuenta que había bajado desnuda. El príncipe la miraba de forma intensa, pero no parecía mirar su cuerpo sino a ella, solo que Regina no pudo evitar ver el grande e hinchado miembro que ya se alzaba endurecido y oh Dios, no podía evitar excitarse al pensarle y ansiarle dentro, muy dentro de ella

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el alfa con su voz un poco ronca y sonrió de lado casi socarrón cuando la olió. La omega estaba excitada y eso, le fascinaba.

La reina evadió la intensa mirada de David sobre ella volteando hacia un lado y se sonrojó en contra de su voluntad al sentir la humedad entre sus piernas que rápidamente apretó en un intento por detener la reacción natural de su cuerpo ahora como una omega.

Cruzó sus brazos sobre sus propios senos tratando de cubrirlos casi con pudor, aunque no servía de mucho. Seguía desnuda y pensó en invocar su albornoz, pero una mano del príncipe tratando de colocar un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, la trajo a la realidad y de paso le hizo dar un saltito involuntario por el pequeño susto.

Frunció su ceño al verla reaccionar de esa forma. No era algo normal y no era la primera vez que sucedía. Iba a preguntar pero los preciosos ojos chocolate brillando con ansiedad y anticipación le hicieron desistir.

La tomó de una de sus manos y la llevó hasta donde él había estado partiendo manzanas en pequeños trozos. Regina quedó parada en el lugar dándole la espalda a él

\- Come - le dijo cerca de su oído derecho provocando un estremecimiento en su pequeño, perfecto y hermoso cuerpo.

La omega llevó una mano ligeramente temblorosa a la fruta y llevó un pequeño trozo a su boca. Al momento de degustarlo fue cuando se dio cuenta que realmente tenía hambre, siguió comiendo tratando de guardar la compostura con el alfa tras ella.

Dejó que ingiriera algo de alimento mientras él luchaba por contenerse. Su omega olía realmente maravilloso y su miembro reclamaba por atención casi con desespero.

Se relamió los labios al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos por un momento y ya no pudo más. Besó pronunciadamente la base de su cuello, bajo su nuca donde había dejado una marca que sabía se borraría al paso de los días. Regina jadeó quedito echando un poquito su cabeza hacia atrás y David lamió ahora ese punto haciéndola jadear un poco más alto.

Con sus labios empezó a repartir besos por toda su espalda yendo cada vez más abajo hasta que quedó hincado con su precioso trasero a disposición, el cual besó y mordisqueó.

La reina tenía sus ojos cerrados y se relamió los labios para después morderse el inferior disfrutando de las atenciones del alfa en sus nalgas, pero de pronto abrió sus ojos cuando sintió las grandes manos sobre su trasero. El príncipe abrió sus nalgas exponiendo todo de ella

\- D-david - le llamó con la voz un poco temblorosa y gimió alto cuando él lamió su intimidad - Tú también tienes que comer algo - le dijo como pudo

\- Yo ya estoy comiendo, majestad - fue la respuesta que le dio y después enterró su rostro en su intimidad desde su posición sin soltar sus nalgas

\- Ohh, Dios - gimió Regina casi en un lloriqueó al sentir la lengua del príncipe invadirla de esa forma. Se apoyó con sus antebrazos en la superficie, abrió más sus piernas y alzó un poco su trasero para darle mejor acceso y desde luego que no podía seguir comiendo así.

La hábil lengua de David la penetraba sin descanso y era sumamente exquisito, tanto que empezó a mover sus caderas buscando aumentar las sensaciones y podía sentirse cerca, muy cerca

\- M-me… - comenzó a lloriquear - v-veng-¡aaaah! - gritó de placer al venirse en la boca del príncipe quien rápidamente empezó a beber la evidencia de su orgasmo.

Era lo más exquisito que había probado en su vida, era todo un manjar degustarla, su miembro expulsaba ya liquido preseminal y empezaba a doler. Lamió toda su intimidad subiendo por entre medio de sus nalgas pasando por su entrada posterior haciéndola contener por un pequeño momento el aliento.

Se empezó a poner de pie mientras repartía besos de vuelta por su esbelta espalda. Colocó sus manos sobre la superficie frente a ellos dejando atrapado el bello cuerpo de la reina y besó repetidamente tras su oreja mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su miembro y lo colocaba sobre su ardiente y empapada entrada.

Empezó a empujar con una suavidad que no había mostrado en todas esas horas que llevaban juntos

\- Ahh - gimió bajito y ahogado la omega recargando su cabeza en el fuerte hombro de su alfa sintiéndole invadirla y ensancharla poco a poco. Era delicioso

\- Te sientes tan bien - gimió David con sus ojos cerrados, concentrado en su labor de entrar en ella, disfrutando como poco a poco su necesitada y palpitante erección se enfundaba dentro de ese ardiente, empapado y apretado sexo.

Ambos gimieron con gusto cuando el alfa estuvo por completo dentro

\- Mi bella omega - besó su hombro derecho con cariño. Llevó su mano derecha al pecho de la reina y ahí colocó su palma - Eres hermosa - susurró en su oído rotando su cadera

\- Aahh - jadeó Regina con los ojos cerrados y frunciendo ligeramente su ceño al sentir ese exquisito movimiento.

El príncipe bajó la mano que tenía sobre el pecho de la reina hasta su cadera y la jaló un poco hacia atrás mientras él retrocedía levemente haciendo que Regina quedara inclinada. Regresó su mano a su posición anterior, solo que esta vez, tomó el seno izquierdo de su omega y entonces sí, comenzó a penetrarla con firmeza

\- Mnnnh - gimió mientras se mordía el labio inferior disfrutando del ritmo que David había emprendido y de cómo ahora jugueteaba con su endurecido pezón

\- Dime cuánto te gusta que te haga ésto - siseó con deseo en su oído mientras llevaba su otra mano hasta su necesitado clítoris haciendo que la omega no solo soltara un gemido mitad lloriqueo, sino que sus piernas temblaran un poco al tocarle

\- Mucho - gimió, se escuchó muy necesitada - Alfa, por favor - y empezó a mover sus caderas buscando acelerar el ritmo que el príncipe estaba imponiendo

\- Así - dijo David con voz profunda - Muévete así - besó su espalda igualando la intensidad de sus penetraciones con los movimientos de Regina sin dejar de masajear su botón de placer.

Aceleraron el ritmo con una sincronía espectacular, la omega estaba muy mojada y algo de su esencia resbalaba de su intimidad hasta el piso de la cocina por las penetraciones del alfa.

Siguieron hasta que la base del miembro de David empezaba a hincharse y el sexo de Regina a apretarle con fuerza.

La reina colocó una de sus manos encima de la izquierda de él sobre la superficie donde estaba recargada

\- Anúdame - lloriqueó y de pronto el orgasmo la azotó haciéndola gritar con fuerza.

Sintió al alfa internarse en ella hasta el fondo y empezar a derramarse en su interior al tiempo que el nudo terminaba de formarse y era inexplicable el placer que eso le provocaba a Regina.

David besó su frente sudorosa mientras seguía estimulando su clítoris con calma, ayudando a la omega a bajar del orgasmo y enviando oleadas placenteras a su tembloroso cuerpo.

La reina cerró sus ojos con fuerza y siseó de ardoroso placer al sentir más de la semilla del alfa llenándola. Estuvieron así hasta que hubo un poco más de calma, pero seguían anudados.

El príncipe quitó su mano de la intimidad de Regina que seguía jadeando, estaba empapada con la esencia de la reina, la llevó hasta su boca para chupar sus dedos limpiándolos y saboreando a su omega.

Se relamió los labios cuando terminó y después abrazó el perfecto cuerpo de la reina pegando su pecho con la espalda de ella. Se quedaron un rato quietos y en completo silencio.

Mientras estaban así, Regina pudo sentir que había algo muy íntimo en el hecho de estar así con David, en silencio, abrazados y anudados, con él en su interior y ella llena de su semilla. Era algo que comenzaba a inundar su cuerpo de un maravilloso sentimiento que ni siquiera había conocido con Daniel, algo que amenazaba con instalarse en su corazón.

Se removió un poco inquieta por su propio pensamiento porque eso estaba muy mal, eso no debía ser así, no podía confundirse y entonces empezó a recordarse a sí misma que eso era solo sexo y nada más, que ni siquiera era por placer, era por necesidad.

Y en ese preciso momento, el nudo del alfa bajó lo suficiente y salió de su intimidad seguido de la esencia de ambos que quedó esparcida por el suelo. Regina cerró sus ojos olvidándose de su anterior pensamiento al sentir como una gran cantidad de fluido salía de su intimidad.

David acercó el plato con manzana de nuevo a ella y el ruido que causó hizo que Regina abriera sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír un poco divertida ante la insistencia del alfa porque ella comiera y si era sincera, tenía hambre, por lo que no esperó a que él dijera algo, simplemente empezó a comer y tras ella, el príncipe sonreía emocionado y satisfecho de verla comer. Cuanto ya estaba por acabar el alfa habló

\- Cuanto termines voy a follarte de nuevo - le dijo acariciando con su nariz su brazo izquierdo provocando que la piel de la omega se erizara. Llevó ahora una de sus manos a los pechos de la reina y los masajeó - Quiero metértela una y otra vez sin descanso mientras chupo tus senos - Regina se quedó quieta al escucharlo y contuvo el aliento cuando se pegó a ella un poco haciéndola sentir su endurecida erección entre su espalda baja y sus nalgas. Colocó sus dos manos en las caderas de la reina y la jaló hacia él, ahora sí permitiéndole sentirle por completo a su espalda - Quiero hacerte venir y que grites el nombre de tu alfa cuando te anude - respiraba ahora sobre su nuca y ya tenía a su omega completamente excitada y jadeante.

Regina no aguantó más, se dio la vuelta, le tomó del rostro y le jaló hacia ella para besarle fogosamente. David abrió su boca de inmediato permitiéndole el paso sin restricción mientras llevaba sus manos hacia su estrecha cintura. Gimió gustoso en medio del beso porque parecía que la reina quería robarle el aliento. Por Dios que Regina sabía perfectamente cómo besar.

Se separó de él jadeando porque el aire le comenzó a hacer falta

\- ¿Estás lista? - le preguntó también jadeante y acariciando su cintura. La reina asintió.

El príncipe apartó todo lo que estaba a espaldas de Regina y después la alzó haciéndola soltar un quejidito por la sorpresa. La subió a la encimera de la cocina, se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y llevó su mano derecha al bello rostro de su omega, le sostuvo de ahí mientras le besaba de vuelta y acariciaba su tersa mejilla con su pulgar.

Se separó del beso tomando ahora su ya endurecido miembro para llevarlo hasta la húmeda intimidad de la reina y ahí dio pequeños golpecitos con su erección. Regina estaba ahora recargada con sus manos sobre la encimera y jadeó sensualmente ante su acción.

La penetró mucho más rápido que la vez anterior causando un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de la omega y en cuanto entró por completo, salió de nuevo para emprender un ritmo constante y firme.

Regina rodeó la gruesa cintura del alfa con sus piernas y enganchó sus tobillos sobre sus nalgas

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah! - gemía y jadeaba abiertamente conforme él aceleraba sus penetraciones.

El príncipe agachó un poco su cabeza para empezar a besar los hermosos y redondos senos de Regina. Primero lo hizo con el izquierdo y luego con el derecho, después se dedicó a lamer, con su lengua trazó círculos alrededor del tierno y endurecido pezón hasta que le envolvió con su boca y empezó a chupar con ganas

\- ¡S-sííí! - jadeó muy alto la reina echando su cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que luchaba por sostenerse lo mejor que le era posible con sus brazos para no caer hacia atrás. El alfa cambió sus atenciones hacia su otro pezón y le dio el mismo trato.

Regina lloriqueó quedito cuando su orgasmo comenzó a anunciarse y David mordisqueó el pezón que tenía en su boca. Llevó sus grandes manos a su trasero, la aferró de ahí jalándola un poquito más hacia la orilla emprendiendo un exquisito ritmo castigador que hacía delirar de placer a la reina

\- No pares - le pidió con voz aguda y sintió humedad en sus pestañas. Por respuesta el alfa apretó sus nalgas y cambió de pezón de nuevo, chupando y mordisqueando ahora el que solo había chupado - Dame tu nudo, alfa - lloriqueó, entonces David soltó su endurecida protuberancia y se irguió un poco

\- Te lo voy a dar si eres buena y te vienes para mí - dijo besando su mandíbula. La omega tenía su cabeza echada hacia atrás, con sus mejillas encendidas y los ojos apretados. Y oh Dios, estaba convencido que esa era la imagen más bella del mundo.

Al escucharlo regresó su cabeza, pero no abrió sus ojos, los tenía fuertemente apretados y con lágrimas en la comisura de los mismos, pero David sabía que era por el placer. Soltaba pequeños gemidos y jadeos con su boca entreabierta y entonces, el príncipe se prendió de nuevo de uno de sus pezones y movió sus caderas cambiando el ángulo de sus penetraciones haciéndola lloriquear porque ahora golpeaba incansablemente ese punto especial dentro de ella y no tardó en alcanzar la cúspide de su placer.

El cuerpo de Regina se arqueó violentamente al ser azotado por un poderoso orgasmo, se tensó por completo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás de nuevo abriendo su boca en una "O" perfecta, pero ningún sonido salió de ella y después empezó a temblar sin control. Sus brazos no pudieron sostenerle más, pero el príncipe la sostuvo de inmediato para que no cayera.

La recostó sobre la encimera y después la aferró por la cintura alzándole un poco de ahí y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo buscando su propio orgasmo. La base de su miembro ya se estaba hinchando, no faltaba mucho y ella se seguía apretando con fuerza sobre él, como si el cuerpo de la reina reclamara por su nudo y su semilla.

Y no se equivocó, la omega no dejaba de gemir y se arqueó facilitándole el sostenerla de esa forma

\- Alfa, quiero tu nudo - llevó sus manos a las muñecas de él y se aferró a él de ahí. Sentía que no podía aguantar ni un segundo más sin estar anudada a su alfa - Ya no puedo más, lo necesito - era una necesidad sofocante que nacía en sus entrañas

\- Sí - respondió el príncipe fascinado de escucharla así - Te voy a dar mi nudo, hermosa omega - aceleró sus embestidas haciéndola gemir ahogadamente - También necesito anudarte - gimió desesperado. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza y el agarre en su estrecha cintura al sentirse llegar. Su nudo se expandió atrapándole dentro de la reina y su semilla empezó a salir de su miembro en grandes cantidades

\- ¡Ah! ¡D-DAAAVID! - gritó Regina el nombre de su alfa al alcanzar de nuevo el orgasmo, tal como él se lo había pedido. Fue casi tan fuerte como el anterior. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al sentirle derramarse en su interior, y como esa necesidad tan desesperante iba cesando conforme él la llenaba de su esencia.

Gruñó gustoso con su rostro enterrado entre medio de los pechos de la reina, disfrutando de sentir la intimidad de su omega ordeñar su miembro y cuando su orgasmo pasó, depositó un beso dulce justo sobre el corazón de la reina.

Alzó su rostro solo para encontrarse con que su bellísima omega estaba por quedarse dormida. Sonrió enternecido apartando algunos cabellos negros pegados a su frente sudorosa y después la levantó.

La reina se abrazó al cuello de David de inmediato y enredó de nuevo sus piernas alrededor de su gruesa cintura mientras inhalaba profundamente el olor de su alfa que hizo que su sexo convulsionara de nuevo

\- ¡Mmnhh! - gimió el príncipe al sentirla y se derramó un poco más, besó ahora su cabeza mientras subía con ella de nuevo a la recámara.

No podían evitar gemir y jadear bajito porque estaban anudados y los movimientos les estimulaba.

Llegó a la habitación, se recostó con ella segura entre sus brazos y empezó a acariciar su espalda con cariño y ternura.

Y mientras Regina se quedaba dormida, una parte de ella, la omega en ella comenzaba a anhelar que eso que estaba sucediendo en ese momento entre ambos, no terminara jamás.


	14. Chapter 14

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._**

Gracias a todos por sus likes, follows, a los lectores silenciosos y a quienes me dejaron su amable review. ¡Me encantan!

El pasado 11 de septiembre, Bonding cumplió un año (se me ha hecho rapidísimo) y solo quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, por dejarme saber que la historia les gusta, por compartirme sus pequeñas teorías, pero sobre todo por sus maravillosas palabras, por la confianza, por las palabras de aliento y el apoyo que han mostrado tanto con la historia como conmigo a lo largo de este año. De todo corazón, muchas, muchas gracias.

Quiero aprovechar para actualizar las advertencias del fic en general y son todas las que recibirán de aquí a que la historia termine. Así que espero tomen sus precauciones

 **ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **VIOLENCIA Y POSIBLE MUERTES DE PERSONAJES** (no necesariamente ocurrirá en éste capítulo)

 **CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS** que puede herir susceptibilidades, si piensa que no será de su agrado por favor no lo lea.

Y quiero hacer un recordatorio del género del fic como parte de las advertencias:

Este es un **OMEGAVERSE** y **TODO** lo que conlleva, si no le gusta este tipo de dinámicas y género, entonces este fic no es para usted.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y pueden disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos a mi querida **_autumnevil5_** , que aun con una agenda super apretada se da el tiempo de apoyarme siempre.

* * *

Snow tomó aire armándose de valor antes de entrar a la alcaldía. Fue ahí aprovechando que Emma se había ido a la estación porque quería reclamar su derecho legítimo de ser ella quien ocupara el puesto de alcalde porque ese era su derecho y su gente.

Desde luego que el viejo alfa la hizo esperar un buen tiempo, como dándole a entender que no consideraba importante verla.

Cuando al fin la hizo pasar, la beta se percató que la oficina de la alcaldía seguía luciendo igual que como la recordaba, nada había sido cambiado hasta ese momento. Aún era la oficina de Regina

\- ¿A qué debo tu visita? - preguntó George desde el escritorio sacando a la princesa de sus breves pensamientos.

Le volteó a ver y se relamió los labios sintiéndose insegura ahora de lo que haría. No estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de conflictos por el gobierno del pueblo más que con Regina, y sus problemas nunca fueron solo por el reino

\- He venido porque no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que tomaste la alcaldía - dijo alzando un poco su barbilla, tratando de darse la importancia que se suponía tenía - Este es mi pueblo y si alguien debe mandar aquí, soy yo. Es mi derecho legítimo - aclaró antes de que el viejo alfa hiciera preguntas del por qué hacía eso

\- Te recuerdo que no estamos en el Bosque Encantado - respondió con calma

\- Lo sé - dijo de inmediato acercándose un poco más a él - Pero esta es mi gente - repitió y el alfa soltó una risa con tintes burlescos

\- No tienes idea de cómo gobernar, princesa - le miró de una forma extraña - No fuiste criada para ello. Tu padre te consintió demasiado y jamás se preocupó porque aprendieras a gobernar - le sonrió de medio lado casi triunfante cuando vio la preocupación reflejada en los ojos de la beta - Y tú, tampoco te interesaste. Ni siquiera fuiste lo suficientemente inteligente como para intentar aprender algo de Regina - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior al mencionar a la reina y vio que la beta tensaba su mandíbula por lo mismo - Nunca nadie te preocupó, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde - concluyó satisfecho.

Le molestó que hablara de su padre y de su vida como si tuviera algún derecho, pero lo que más la enfureció fue que insinuara que Regina era mejor que ella en algo. No podía soportarlo.

Sin embargo sabía que lo que George decía era cierto. Su única preocupación en la vida siempre fue ser feliz y encontrar el amor, nunca le importó lo que sucediera con los demás realmente, siempre y cuando las cosas que sucedieran, le hicieran feliz a ella

\- Ahora todo es distinto y puedo aprender - dijo tratando de disimular su enojo y de mostrar seguridad, pero estaba fallando y estaba consciente que el viejo alfa, lo notó

\- La mayoría de los habitantes, sobretodo los alfas, estuvieron de acuerdo con que yo tomara la alcaldía. No creo que quieras enfrentarlos a todos si te empeñas en quedarte con el puesto - habló sereno y mirando a la princesa con seriedad - Deberías preocuparte por lo que está sucediendo entre tu príncipe y la… - exhaló ruidosamente tratando de disimular una sonrisa - …la omega que reclamó - le satisfacía saber que Regina había resultado ser una omega y que estaba en medio de una complicada situación. Esperaba que lo estuviera pasando muy mal

\- Eso pronto acabará - reviró molesta

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó George un poco sorprendido.

No creía que la princesa se atrevería a matar a la reina, tampoco el que el príncipe reclamara a otra omega iba a ser la solución. Así que solo quedaba una opción

\- ¿Van a entregarla a otro alfa? - preguntó ahora con interés. No pensaba luchar propiamente con David por la omega, pero si había oportunidad de que le fuera entregada, no la iba a desaprovechar, desde luego que la quería. No solo por el hecho de tener precisamente a esa omega bajo su dominio, sino porque estaba consciente que nadie sabía mejor de la alcaldía que ella y la iba a necesitar - Yo la aceptaría con gusto - se atrevió a decir.

La beta abrió sus ojos espantada al escucharlo. Por Dios, que Regina cayera en manos de George era casi como caer en las de Hook

\- Desde luego que no - respondió tajante

\- Piénsalo - le dijo con intriga - Es una forma efectiva de deshacerte de ella, tu príncipe quedaría libre y volvería a ser completamente tuyo. Mientras el vínculo exista entre ellos, las cosas no volverán a ser igual entre ustedes dos - soltó con saña para convencerla.

Snow dudó un poco al escucharlo, no lo pudo evitar y es que sabía que esa era la forma más fácil de salir del problema en el que estaban

\- Debo irme - murmuró agachando la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y salió apresurada del lugar.

El viejo alfa se recargó en el asiento triunfante y satisfecho de haber sembrado la inquietud en la princesa.

* * *

David despertó y de inmediato se dio cuenta que por fin su celo había pasado.

Cerró sus ojos para después inhalar profundamente buscando llenar sus pulmones de aire y fue donde se percató que su omega seguía descansando con medio cuerpo sobre su él. Soltó el aire con mucha más calma para no despertarla y se relamió los labios pensando en todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante esas 24 horas en las que estuvo en celo.

Sin mencionar que, antes de llegar con Regina, había rechazado y dejado a su esposa, quien a pesar de que había follado y reclamado a la reina en Neverland, estaba dispuesta a estar con él de nuevo. Llevó uno de sus brazos a su rostro para taparlo mientras resoplaba muy bajito.

Tragó pesado y con todo el cuidado del mundo, movió a Regina para bajarla de su cuerpo y acostarla sobre el colchón. Cuando bajó de la cama no se limitó de admirar a su antojo la divina figura desnuda de su omega. Tomó aire profundamente sintiéndose emocionado y orgulloso al ver las marcas en el precioso y delicado cuerpo de Regina que él mismo había dejado.

Y sabía que debía sentirse culpable por haber hecho eso a sabiendas que lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos no era precisamente lo correcto, pero era parte de instinto como alfa. La reina era suya y podía hacer con ella y su cuerpo lo que él quisiera porque la había reclamado y ahora le pertenecía.

Resopló frustrado de nuevo ante sus propios pensamientos y decidió bajar a ver en qué condiciones habían dejado la casa. Estaba consciente que habían follado al menos en el comedor, la cocina y el sillón de la sala y bueno, quería hacerse cargo de la situación lo mejor que pudiera.

Estaba por dirigirse a la salida cuando se percató que estaba desnudo. Frunció el ceño recordando que Regina les había desnudado a ambos con magia y no era seguro que su ropa estuviera en el comedor. Volteó a los alrededores del lugar y afortunadamente divisó su ropa, junto con la de ella, sobre el sillón cleopatra de la habitación.

Se puso sus pantalones y entonces sí, salió con cuidado de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja.

Y no se equivocó.

Cuando estuvo ahí pudo constatar que todo estaba hecho un completo desastre. Buscó un poco por la casa los utensilios de limpieza e hizo el trabajo lo mejor que pudo, aunque obviamente era imposible que limpiara el sillón a la perfección y ni qué decir de la cama en la habitación de Regina. Con seguridad estaba en las mismas condiciones.

Subió de nuevo a la recámara de la reina y sonrió un poco enternecido al ver que ella seguía durmiendo. Debía estar agotada y no era para menos, tener sexo con un alfa en celo durante, por lo menos, doce horas seguidas debió haberla dejado exhausta.

Se metió al baño a revisar en qué condiciones lo había dejado después de que fuera lo suficientemente idiota para intentar sobrellevar el celo por sí mismo en ese mismo lugar. Había sido una terrible experiencia y esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por ello. Nuevamente agradeció que Regina fuera a su encuentro para dejarle en claro que quería seguir teniendo sexo con él.

Suspiró y se dispuso a asear el lugar. Cuando acabó, regresó a la habitación

Llegó justo en el momento en que Regina despertaba. Se quedó quieto mientras la admiraba estirarse y la escuchaba soltar pequeños quejidos para después sentarse en la cama un poco desorientada

\- Hey - le dijo, llamando su atención. Más que nada para que se percatara de su presencia.

Al escucharlo, la hermosa omega volteó a verle con sus preciosos ojos chocolate adormilados y ya con un poco más de lucidez, se dio cuenta que David ya no estaba en celo y que llevaba sus pantalones. Abrió más sus ojos por la sorpresa e inmediatamente buscó con sus manos las sábanas para cubrirse lo mejor que pudiera.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente y desvió su mirada un poco nerviosa acomodándose un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja mientras aferraba la sábana a su cuerpo con su otra mano.

El príncipe apretó sus dientes y sus manos en puños frenándose a sí mismo al ver la reacción de Regina. No le gustaba que cubriera su cuerpo para que él no le viera desnuda y no es que no pudiera taparse con la sábana si quería, sino que lo estaba haciendo porque él estaba ahí y ella estaba tratando que no le viera. Eso era lo que al alfa no le gustaba

\- ¿Ya… estás bien? - preguntó Regina rompiendo el incómodo silencio que de pronto se había creado. Estaba segura que había algo que molestaba al alfa y eso le hacía sentir un poco ansiosa

\- Sí - respondió David tratando de omitir ese pequeño detalle y no tener un enfrentamiento innecesario con la reina. Caminó hasta donde ella estaba, desde luego que la omega le miró extrañada y se reacomodó en su lugar - ¿Tú estás bien? - le preguntó mirándola fijamente para que no pudiera mentirle.

La reina asintió casi de inmediato y el alfa le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que desde luego fascinó a la omega y estaba segura que podría conformarse la vida entera solo con verlo sonreír.

Algo que, desde luego, no era posible.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior como en conflicto porque sabía que en cualquier momento el príncipe le diría que debía volver a su casa, con la que era su familia, con su mujer y su hija y no es que pensara ni que quisiera que David iba a dejar todo por estar con ella, era algo absurdo, pero de cualquier forma, Regina no podía permitirse ser la causante de que ese matrimonio terminara y esa familia se destruyera, Henry jamás se lo iba a perdonar y estaba segura que lo perdería de nuevo

\- Estoy bien - le dijo a David disimulando su preocupación lo mejor que pudo. Esperaba que él no se diera cuenta e intentara hacerla hablar.

Por su parte el príncipe estaba en un conflicto. Quería quedarse y asegurarse que Regina descansara lo necesario después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero también sabía que en cualquier momento ella le pediría que se fuera y eso le hacía sentir angustia y pesadumbre porque no quería irse, no quería dejarla, quería cuidar de ella

\- Encantador - dijo Regina tratando de sonar lo más imparcial que pudo - Como ya no estás en celo ya no es necesario que estés aquí - le dijo mirándole fríamente, algo que pudo ver descolocó al alfa, pero es que no podía permitir que él se diera cuenta que la realidad de la situación le afectaba y se sentía tan tonta por eso.

El príncipe negó con su cabeza un poco frustrado al escucharla

\- Sabes que no es tan sencillo como quieres hacerlo ver - le dijo con molestia y después resopló frustrado mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cintura

\- Claro que lo es. Solo hice por ti lo mismo que hiciste por mí en Neverland - respondió Regina mirándole con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y de manera casi retadora.

Y por sorprendente que pareciera, eso no le enojaba al alfa.

Dejó escapar aire ruidosamente por su boca y después se decidió a decirle algo que rondaba por su cabeza desde que regresaron de esa isla maldita

\- Me gustaría que un médico te revise - soltó sin más, tratando de que eso sonara natural y como sin importancia, pero desde luego que la reina, no lo tomó de esa forma, su cara de incredulidad, no tuvo precio

\- ¿Qué? - le preguntó. No porque no le hubiera escuchado, sino porque no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo

\- Regina - dijo tomando aire - No estoy tranquilo después de todo por lo que has pasado. Quiero que un médico te revise y me asegure que estás bien de salud - explicó.

Aunque también parte de su inquietud era saber si la omega estaba embarazada y de no estarlo, saber si en verdad no podía concebir, no era algo normal para una omega y quizá un médico podía dar un panorama más específico de la situación y tal vez había una posibilidad y… Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

De pronto se vio completamente vestido y cuando regresó su mirada sorprendida a la reina, ésta también estaba vestida y caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación

\- Es hora de que te vayas - dijo abriendo la puerta para él.

Estaba molesta, estaba mal si pensaba que iba a permitir que un médico le pusiera las manos encima. Además no era tonta, con seguridad el alfa iba a exigir que le confirmaran si de verdad podía tener hijos o no

\- Es importante que un médico te vea - dijo avanzando hacia ella quien al verle acercarse salió de la habitación a paso apresurado y caminó por el pasillo dirigiéndose a las escaleras

\- No quiero discutir más ese tema - dijo bajando sin detenerse ni mirar atrás - Mi salud solo me compete a mí y a nadie más - se atrevió a decir.

Llegó a la planta baja y se giró para bajar los pequeños escalones de la entrada y abrir para la puerta para que el príncipe se fuera, pero en ese momento el alfa la alcanzó tomándola del brazo y la volteó hacia él con firmeza, pero sin ser brusco

\- ¿Por qué eres tan terca? - le preguntó David con reproche. Se veía dolido - ¿Por qué te sigues resistiendo a aceptar que eres mi omega y que yo soy tu alfa? - tragó pesado al terminar su pregunta

\- Porque esto no puede ser - respondió Regina abrumada por sus preguntas y por verlo así tan dolido.

Es que el príncipe no entendía que era demasiado maravilloso saberse su omega y reconocerle a él como su alfa, pero al mismo tiempo era doloroso saber que David estaba con alguien más, que amaba a otra persona y por eso Regina tenía mucho miedo de terminar enamorada

\- Tu lugar es con tu familia. Ve con ellos y dile a mi hijo que puede volver a casa - dijo rogando con toda su alma que él desistiera de seguir ahí. Era demasiado tenerlo cerca.

Aprovechando el pequeño momento de shock del alfa por sus palabras, jaló su brazo logrando que él la soltara. Abrió la puerta con su magia e invitó con su mano al príncipe a irse señalando la salida de la Mansión

\- Bien - dijo desistiendo de convencerla de lo contrario. En ese punto la reina tenía toda la razón - Traeré a Henry más tarde. Es necesario que descanses un poco más - trató de suavizar la forma en que se lo dijo para que no sonara como una orden. Quería que Regina descansara y que no se preocupara por nada más.

En un escenario ideal, él como su alfa, se quedaría a su lado asegurándose que la omega descansara todo lo necesario. Era parte importante y necesaria para ambos por el vínculo que les unía, que les urgía a estar lo más cerca posible, sobre todo después de tener sexo.

Caminó hasta la salida y se volteó hacia ella quien ya tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y le miraba altiva

\- Limpie lo mejor que pude la casa - le sonrió de medio lado un poco divertido porque le fue imposible dejar el sillón como si nada hubiera pasado y obviamente no pudo hacer nada por la cama

\- No tenías por qué hacerlo - respondió la reina un poco sorprendida por eso. No sabía que los alfa se dedicaban a hacer la limpieza después de su propio celo

\- Es parte de mi deber como… - se detuvo un momento y tragó pesado antes de seguir - ...tu alfa - y la vio soltar una pequeña risa no muy sincera, más bien fue como dolida. Soltó un suspiro resignado porque sabía que era momento de irse aun en contra de su voluntad - Regresa a la cama, por favor - le pidió y se dio la media vuelta con el corazón apretado mientras se alejaba.

Regina se mordió los labios para impedirse a sí misma pedirle que no se fuera, era doloroso verlo partir después de lo que había sucedido y sabía que lo necesitaba a su lado.

Movió su mano cerrando la puerta con su magia y cerró sus ojos luchando contra las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los mismos. No podía dejarse llevar por los sentimientos de la omega en ella, tenía que luchar contra eso.

Llevó sus manos a su rostro y se limpió la humedad que había en sus pestañas. Tomó aire profundamente y exhaló decidida.

Invocó su magia y despareció en su nube de color morado.

* * *

Regina apareció dentro de la habitación de Belle en el convento.

Desde luego que la otra omega se asustó al ver magia dentro de su cuarto, pero al ver que se trataba de la reina pareció relajarse.

La bibliotecaria se veía triste y apesadumbrada, pero en buen estado. Nada como Regina se la había imaginado después de que le dijeran que lo más seguro era que muriera porque Rumple había muerto también

\- Belle - susurró su nombre un tanto nerviosa. Sabía que le había causado daño en el pasado como a la mayoría de los habitantes de Storybrooke y que estaría en todo su derecho de negarle ayuda

\- Hola - saludó un tanto empática la bibliotecaria. No pensó jamás que la reina iría a verla

\- De verdad siento mucho todo lo que te hice y sé con seguridad que no aprecias mi presencia, pero necesito tu ayuda - dijo Regina acercándose un poco a la cama donde la otra omega estaba sentada.

Belle observó detenidamente a la omega. Podía ver que era sincera y también no le pasó desapercibido que se veía desesperada, aunque trataba de disimularlo

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó al fin y Regina le sonrió tenuemente agradecida

\- Necesito libros de magia que hayan pertenecido al Oscuro donde venga información sobre la… las omegas - titubeó un poco al decir eso último. Le costaba trabajo reconocer que era una omega y no estaba segura de lograr hacerlo algún día, pero si encontraba el hechizo y podía ser una beta de nuevo podría olvidarse de todo el problema que ser una omega implicaba.

Los ojos de Belle se iluminaron al escucharla, Regina podía llevarla con su magia hasta la tienda y la biblioteca para buscar el libro que necesitaba para traer a Rumple de vuelta sin que nadie se enterara que había salido del convento

\- Hay algunos en la tienda y en la biblioteca - le dijo tratando de disimular su ansiedad. No estaba segura de decirle a la reina lo que pensaba hacer.

Y antes de que pudiera decirle que no tenía permitido salir del convento, se vio envuelta en la nube de magia morada de Regina.

* * *

David llegó al apartamento y se dejó caer en el sillón sintiéndose apesadumbrado por haber dejado a su omega sola en casa y sabía que Regina era tan terca que claro que no iba a descansar como él se lo había pedido y eso le hacía sentir angustiado.

El no poder cuidar de su omega como era su deber le hacía sentir mal.

Cerró sus ojos haciendo su rostro hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón, respirando profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse y en ese momento la puerta del lugar se abrió

\- Al fin llegas - dijo Snow mientras cerraba. Se escuchaba molesta.

Caminó hasta la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua.

El alfa apretó más sus ojos al escucharla. No era culpa de Snow lo que había sucedido, estaba en su derecho de estar molesta porque ellos eran una pareja que se amaba y el hecho de que él se fuera a pasar su celo con alguien más era algo muy serio.

David caminó despacio acercándose hasta donde la princesa estaba bebiendo agua

\- Snow… - dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para hablar de la situación. Necesitaba que ella también entendía su posición. Lo que había hecho no había sido con el afán de lastimarla

\- No hace falta que te disculpes, David - dijo Snow mirándole con seriedad y dejando el vaso en la encimera - Entiendo - aunque no era del todo verdad, ella como beta jamás podría entender lo poderoso del vínculo entre un alfa y una omega. Además era muy difícil para ella aceptar que su marido, el príncipe encantador, prefiriera tener sexo con Regina, la ex reina malvada - Todo lo que tenemos que decidir, es qué vamos a hacer - le dijo - Porque me sigues amando, ¿cierto? - preguntó con algo de énfasis buscando presionar a David de alguna forma a que accediera a hacer hasta lo imposible por romper el vínculo con la reina

\- Claro que sí - respondió el alfa como no pudiendo creer que le preguntara eso, aunque si era sincero, tampoco podía culparla si pensaba lo contrario

\- Bien - dijo ella - Admito que esto no es fácil para mí y sé que tampoco lo es para ti. Sé que cometí un error en Neverland y eso está ahora interponiéndose en nuestra relación - y vio de inmediato cómo el príncipe se tensó al escucharla.

Oh, por Dios, cómo odiaba que hablaran de Regina, de su omega, como si fuera un estorbo y hubiera que deshacerse de ella

\- Sí, entiendo - dijo tratando de controlarse - Pero ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando. No es la culpable de nuestras malas decisiones como pareja - aclaró.

La beta odiaba con todo su ser que el alfa defendiera a la omega a la menor provocación. Y no es que la estuviera culpando, pero también había sido responsable de que David la reclamara, porque a pesar de que no estuvo presente, estaba segura que el príncipe no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso sin que ella lo pidiera.

Y era entonces cuando se repetía una y otra vez que no debía pensar que de alguna forma Regina se estaba aprovechando de la situación para arruinar su final feliz. La reina malvada había quedado atrás.

Asintió a los pocos segundos

\- Quedamos en que buscaríamos la forma de deshacernos del vínculo - le recordó casi con reproche y pudo ver que David se tensó.

Había olvidado que Regina tenía la intención de replicar el hechizo que le haría una beta de nuevo y antes de dejarla en la Mansión, no habían hablado del tema. Y bueno, reconocía que, en esos momentos, no quería que la omega hiciera absolutamente nada para romper el vínculo entre ellos, no podía quererlo después de que pasaran su celo juntos, la sentía ahora mucho más suya

\- Te dije que Regina buscará la forma y que le dejaremos trabajar - le había costado decir eso porque no quería. En ese momento quería correr a la Mansión para ordenarle como su alfa que no hiciera nada

\- David… - le llamó Snow con suavidad esta vez - Solo prométeme que estás dispuesto a hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para terminar con ésto - le pidió en un intento por persuadirlo de acceder a dejar que otro alfa reclamara a Regina si llegaban a necesitarlo.

David tragó pesado al escucharla. Sabía lo que esas palabras significaban e implicaban y no, no había forma en que él accediera a eso, le parecía inconcebible. Podía sentir a su alfa hervir en furia ante el solo pensamiento de dejar que otro alfa la tocara siquiera.

Y no solo era eso, era también el hecho de que Regina no quería tener un alfa, le costaba trabajo reconocer que era una omega y que había sido reclamada, que ahora tenía un alfa que mandaba sobre ella, que no quería ser sometida ni doblegada y David no podía ser tan cruel de entregarla a un alfa que haría todo eso con ella y hasta más

\- No me pidas que permita que otro alfa la reclame, por favor - le pidió con seriedad y al verla abrir la boca para replicar, siguió - Porque no lo voy a hacer - dijo determinante haciéndole desistir de cualquier intento por convencerlo.

* * *

Regina y Belle habían ido primero a la biblioteca y ahora estaban en la tienda de Gold.

La reina había encontrado algunos libros ya, unos de magia como los que estaba acostumbrada a usar y otros sobre omegas en general, le interesaba sobretodo la parte de los vínculos y los riesgos e implicaciones de intentar romperlo.

Sin embargo no había encontrado hasta ese momento el del hechizo que quería

\- ¿Estuviste con David? - preguntó Belle de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que hasta ese momento se había mantenido entre las dos. No eran amigas, pero ambas eran omegas y la bibliotecaria sentía cierta empatía por la reina, sobretodo porque entendía lo difícil que debía ser para ella el saber que en realidad era una omega.

El libro que Regina tenía en sus manos resbaló por la impresión que se llevó a le escucharla

\- ¿Perdón? - preguntó un poquito espantada y la otra omega rio bajito

\- No te asustes - le dijo tratando de disimular su sonrisa - Aún hueles a que… - se aclaró la garganta - tuviste intimidad con él - y escuchó la pequeña exclamación de sorpresa de la omega - Además traes una mordida reciente en la nuca y en el cuello - se mordió el labio inferior pasando por enseguida de ella.

La reina llevó su mano inmediatamente a su nuca y sintió la marca que David había dejado ahí. Cerró sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder al verse descubierta de esa manera y recordar el momento justo en que el alfa la había marcado… Dios, había sido maravilloso y extremadamente placentero. No entendía cómo es que el hecho de que la mordiera podía resultar tan erótico y excitante.

Invocó su magia y dejó la piel de su nuca impecable, se movió ahora hacia la marca en su cuello y pasó sus dedos por ahí, pero no sintió cambio alguno. Frunció su ceño molesta y después resopló recordando que su magia no había logrado ocultar la marca con anterioridad

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Belle al verla usar magia para desaparecer la marca en su nuca y después tocar la de su cuello

\- Sí - dijo Regina mirándole brevemente para después seguir con su labor de revisar libros

\- Siento lo que Rumple y tu madre hicieron - dijo la bibliotecaria - También lo que pasó en Neverland - se aclaró la garganta

\- A mí me hubiera encantado que eso se quedara en esa maldita isla del demonio - renegó la reina con los dientes apretados mientras cerraba de golpe un libro.

La otra omega volteó a verla y dudó un poco en decir lo que quería, pero al final se decidió

\- Ahora que las reglas biológicas están en Storybrooke es bueno que David te haya reclamado - le miró fijamente. No estaba de acuerdo en que el príncipe hubiera hecho eso así sin pensar bien en todo lo que implicaba, pero sabía que la reina hubiera corrido un grave peligro como una omega sin reclamar porque de seguro todos querían venganza y además porque tenía magia. Regina frunció su ceño al escucharla - Él va a cuidar bien de ti y bueno, el hecho de que estén teniendo intimidad es una buena señal - dijo Belle entre extrañada y esperanzada. Lo mejor que podría pasarle a la reina era que David dejara a la princesa para estar con ella, aunque le parecía un poco ilógico, pero no imposible.

El alfa tenía que hacerse responsable de sus actos y lo correcto era que después de haber reclamado a Regina y haberla hecho su omega, estuviera con ella para evitar hacerla sufrir

\- Fue solo porque él estaba en celo y nada más - respondió la reina como con fastidio, pero en realidad estaba tratando de ocultar su mortificación ante lo que Belle insinuaba - David ama a Snow, son amores verdaderos y ésto... - dijo señalando la marca en su cuello - fue solo un… - tragó pesado sintiéndose incapaz de decir la palabra error, no lo sentía así aunque sabía que estaba mal. Gruñó bajito cerrando sus ojos por un momento - Además no pienso seguir siendo una omega - volteó a ver a la otra omega con seriedad

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la otra omega frunciendo su ceño

\- Es por eso que estamos aquí. Necesito el hechizo que Rumple uso en mi para volver a ser una beta - explicó, pero Belle negó con su cabeza rápidamente

\- No va a funcionar - dijo molesta

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Regina frunciendo su ceño ahora ella

\- El vínculo es inquebrantable, ni siquiera un hechizo como ese podrá borrarlo - respondió la bibliotecaria ligeramente alterada. No apreciaba que la reina se resistiera a ser una omega a ese grado - Además, ¿qué tiene de malo ser una omega? - preguntó

\- No quiero pertenecerle a nadie, ni que me sometan, me dobleguen y me humillen - no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al decir eso

\- David no va a hacer eso contigo - dijo Belle extrañada de escucharla y la reina soltó una pequeña risa amarga - Regina, ser una omega pude llegar a ser maravilloso, es hermoso tener a alguien que te cuide, que te proteja y que solo busque tu bienestar. Si tan solo te permites conectar con tu verdadera identidad verás que no hay nada de malo con ser una omega, con ser vulnerable, con estar reclamada, con pertenecerle a un alfa, con necesitarlo y quererlo satisfacer - le sonrió tenuemente como tratando de transmitirle confianza.

Sin embargo la omega negó con su cabeza

\- Es un alfa - dijo Regina - No importa qué tan bueno sea, David es un alfa y está en su instinto. Yo no soy como tú, ni cualquier otra omega. Yo no fui criada para obedecer, ni para someterme, inevitablemente va a sentir la necesidad de obligarme a hacer todo eso y no quiero - se movió caminando un poco por el lugar sintiéndose desesperada.

Sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que el príncipe perdiera la paciencia que estaba teniendo con ella para someterla y el solo pensamiento dolía y lastimaba

\- Si aceptas que eres una omega, no será así. No tienes porqué sufrir - le dijo en un intento por alentarla a que no se resistiera a su naturaleza

\- No es tan sencillo - dijo Regina dejando entrever lo afectada que estaba por todo eso - Puedo perder a Henry si no hago algo lo antes posible. Él no me perdonaría jamás que me interpusiera en la relación entre Snow White y el Príncipe Encantador - tragó pesado luchando contra las lágrimas que estaban tercas agolpándose en sus ojos.

La bibliotecaria ya no pudo decir mucho después de escucharla decir eso. Entendía lo difícil de la situación, pero si las cosas llegaban a darse, Henry iba a tener que entender.

Y de pronto volteó a ver a Regina preocupada

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó sin más. Le preocupaba que fuera así, todo se iba a complicar más si la reina había quedado embarazada durante su celo

\- ¡Claro que no! - respondió Regina exaltada por la pregunta.

Belle cerró sus ojos soltando una exhalación de alivio al escucharla. Aunque eso podía cambiar cuando la reina entrara en celo de nuevo. Sabía que era posible que el alfa le pidiera en algún momento tener hijos.

Algo que la bibliotecaria esperaba no fuera así, porque eso también iba a ser algo muy cruel. Pretender embarazarla para no estar con ella, era algo que muy seguramente Regina no iba a saber cómo sobrellevar. Sin mencionar que, aunque la reina se resistiera a la petición del alfa de tener hijos, lo más seguro era que la omega en ella, no lo hiciera

\- ¿Tú por qué no tuviste hijos? - preguntó Regina con curiosidad sacando a la otra omega de sus pensamientos

\- Rumple no quería más - respondió Belle parpadeando repetidas veces. Después tomó otro libro y comenzó a hojearlo - Por lo que pasó con Bae - aclaró con calma y su corazón se detuvo un segundo cuando encontró lo que buscaba

\- ¿Y tú sí querías? - preguntó Regina y la bibliotecaria volteó a verla sonriendo genuinamente

\- Yo quería lo que él quisiera - respondió soltando un suspiro y recordando esos días con su alfa. Su instinto de omega siempre fue complacerlo y cuando él expresó que no quería tener más hijos, Belle simplemente no objetó - Sé que todos piensan que Rumple era un alfa abusivo pero no es así, él no era así conmigo - dijo y después tragó pesado comenzando a sentirse sensible y vulnerable - Lo extraño. Me resulta muy doloroso no estar junto a él - sollozó - Es insoportable - se limpió las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por su rostro

\- Belle... - la reina se acercó un poco a ella sintiendo empatía - Rumple murió - le recordó pero la bibliotecaria negó de inmediato

\- Si estuviera muerto yo también estaría muerta ya - sonrió con tristeza y los ojos nuevamente llenos de lágrimas mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho - El vínculo entre nosotros sigue existiendo, mi marca no ha desaparecido y no estoy muriendo - le miró fijamente

\- Debemos regresar al convento antes de que se den cuenta que no estás - fue todo lo que Regina pudo decir después de escucharla y Belle asintió. Le preocupaba un poco lo que la otra omega decía, era como si no fuera capaz de aceptar que su alfa había muerto.

La reina les trasladó a ambas con su magia junto con todos los libros que había conseguido y que esperaba pudieran servirle.

* * *

Las cosas en el apartamento estaban ya en calma. David y Snow habían dialogado un poco más y lograron entenderse.

El alfa le aclaró a la beta que iba a respetarla, que mientras tuviera el vínculo con Regina no consideraba prudente que ellos tuvieran intimidad y por lo mismo decidió dormir, de ese día en adelante, en el sillón.

La princesa no tuvo de otra más que aceptar. Sabía que eso de alguna forma le alejaba de David y no le gustaba, pero siendo sincera consigo misma, tampoco concebía el dormir en la misma cama que él, sobre todo después de que durante su celo se fuera con la reina. Era algo que no sabía cómo manejar y que tampoco estaba segura, de poder olvidar algún día.

El príncipe salió de bañarse con toda su ropa puesta. Tenía la espalda, pecho, brazos y nalgas llenas de marcas que la omega le había dejado y que no quería que la beta viera. Aunque sabía que debía imaginárselo.

Y no se equivocó, Snow le miró con resentimiento desde la mesa cuando lo vio salir del baño. David siempre lo hacía solo con su camisa interior y al verlo con la camisa de manga larga supo que estaba tratando de evitar que ella viera su cuerpo que seguramente estaba lleno de marcas que la reina le había dejado. Apretó los dientes con furia ante el pensamiento.

El príncipe se encaminó a la cocina por un vaso con agua y mientras bebía se percató de que en el cesto de basura estaba la mascada de Regina que había dejado en su cajón enseguida de la cama.

La sacó de inmediato con molestia y vio que la princesa le veía desde la mesa del apartamento

\- ¿Por qué? - le preguntó con reproche mostrándole la prenda mientras apretaba parte de la tela en su puño

\- Puedo entender por lo que estás pasando David, pero no quiero ver nada de ella en esta casa - respondió con seriedad.

El príncipe soltó el aire que tenía en los pulmones haciendo un vago intento por calmarse y no decir cosas que no quería

\- Así como he prometido respetarte, quiero que respetes el hecho de Regina es mi omega - le pidió con autoridad - Sabemos que ésto es muy difícil, pero el hecho de que rechaces de esta forma a mi omega hace todo más difícil para ambos. ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías a cuidar de ella? - le preguntó recordándole lo que había dicho días atrás

\- Por cuidar de ella es precisamente que estamos metídos en ésto - respondió Snow recordando perfectamente que no solo fue por temor a que Emma terminara involucrada con Regina lo que la orilló a pedirle a su marido que se llevara a la omega, sino que también fue por protegerla del pirata y aunque sonara cruel, ahora no podía evitar tener un cierto sentimiento de arrepentimiento por ello

\- Bien, entonces… - comenzó a decir el alfa, pero en ese momento el celular de la princesa se dejó escuchar

\- Es Emma - dijo soltando un suspiro - ¿Sí? - respondió la llamada

\- _¿David ya está contigo?_ \- preguntó la rubia al otro lado de la línea

\- Sí, ¿sucede algo? - preguntó extrañada

\- _Necesito hablar con él_ \- le dijo para que le pasara el teléfono al príncipe y así lo hizo la beta

\- ¿Qué sucede, Emma? - preguntó David

\- _George está haciendo algo en la alcaldía. No sé qué es, pero no quiero hacer ésto sola. No sé cómo manejar a todos con eso de las reglas biológicas_ \- se escuchó ligeramente desesperada

\- Voy para allá - le dijo el alfa y colgó la llamada

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Snow viéndole caminar hasta su buró para tomar su pistola y su insignia de sheriff

\- Emma dice que algo está haciendo George en la alcaldía y que quiere ayuda - respondió dirigiéndose a la salida

\- Es el alcalde - dijo Snow cuando David tomó la perilla para abrir la puerta

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó incrédulo y volviéndose hacia ella mirándola con extrañeza

\- Mientras tú estabas… - cerró sus ojos evitándose echarle en cara que se había ido a follar con Regina. Tomó aire y se aclaró la garganta - ...en celo. George aprovechó para hacerse de la alcaldía por imposición - le contó

\- ¿Y no hicieron nada? - preguntó el alfa sorprendido y a la vez enojado de que hubieran destituido a Regina así como así. Oh Dios, de seguro el viejo alfa se estaba preparando para hacer algo contra las omegas de la ciudad

\- La mayoría de los alfa están con él y le apoyaron para hacerse del puesto - dijo Snow

\- Pero ni siquiera le avisaron a Regina. La están haciendo a un lado despectivamente por ser una omega - dijo molesto

\- David - le miró la princesa con seriedad - Ésto también es parte de cuidar de ella, como omega es peligroso que esté en un puesto como ese. Además nadie la va a respetar y lo sabes - lo vio resoplar con enojo y sin decir más, salió del apartamento azotando la puerta dejándole ahí.

* * *

Regina apareció en el despacho de su Mansión después de haber ido al convento a dejar a Belle y después a su bóveda donde dejó la mayoría de los libros.

Quería mantener lo más secreto que pudiera lo que pensaba hacer y no quería que Henry ni mucho menos David se dieran cuenta. Oh, porque estaba segura que el príncipe iría muchas más veces a su casa.

Cerró sus ojos un momento pensando en que tenía que encontrar la forma de ser una beta otra vez antes de que entrara en celo de nuevo y abrió sus ojos un poco asustada porque no tenía idea de cuándo volvería a ser eso.

Maldijo bajito el no haberse preocupado por preguntarle esa información a Belle.

Estaba por dirigirse a la cocina cuando su celular, que estaba sobre el escritorio, sonó anunciando un mensaje. Lo tomó rápidamente pensando que podía ser Henry, pero se decepcionó cuando vio que era un mensaje del genio.

Torció los ojos, pensando en qué podría querer y lo abrió para leer

" _Mi reina, necesito que vengas al salón de la alcaldía. Es una emergencia"_

Regina resopló y por un momento considero que podría ser una trampa y que quería aprovecharse de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pero en realidad Sidney nunca la había traicionado y a decir verdad, no le tenía miedo. Además no se iba a dejar intimidar, no iba a esconderse ni agachar su cabeza solo porque era una omega.

Seguía siendo Regina Mills y hasta donde sabía, seguía siendo la alcaldesa de Storybrooke. Aunque sabía que eso no sería así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Se trasladó con su magia y apareció en la entrada del pasillo que daba al salón de la alcaldía y precisamente ahí, le estaba esperando Sidney

\- Mi reina - le saludó como siempre, no dándole importancia al hecho de que ahora era una omega y eso hizo a Regina sentirse con más confianza

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas y fue cuando alcanzó a escuchar murmullos dentro del salón.

Avanzó ignorando al genio. Entró al lugar y se quedó sorprendida de lo que veía ahí.

George estaba sentado en el lugar del alcalde, en el que era su lugar y no era tonta, supo de inmediato que el viejo alfa había tomado el puesto y le había destituido.

No había muchas personas, pero estaba segura que los presentes eran alfas y al frente, había mujeres que de inmediato reconoció como omegas y si su mente no le fallaba eran todas las omegas que recordaba haber llevado con la maldición y quizá una que otra más

\- Al fin llegas, majestad - se escuchó burlesco y todos los presentes voltearon a verla - Ven aquí - le dijo señalando un lugar enseguida de todas las demás omegas

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Regina con su habitual frialdad y vio George sonreír divertido

\- Tu alfa debió traerte como lo hicieron los demás - dijo refiriéndose a todos los presentes - No es bueno que una omega salga sola de casa sin su alfa - sonrió triunfante al verla tragar pesado. Seguramente le estaba afectando todo lo que decía, pero sabía que Regina era muy buena para ocultar lo que realmente sentía

\- Si eso es todo, me voy - dijo la reina sonriendo sarcástica

\- Oh, no - dijo George - Puedes escuchar desde ahí si gustas y no necesitas a tu alfa para ello - se aclaró la garganta - Como les decía. Desde hoy queda estrictamente prohibido que las omegas trabajen. Así que olvídense todas del trabajo que tenían - al decir eso miró con satisfacción a la reina - No tienen derecho a tener propiedades. Su única labor será atender a su alfa, su casa, además de tener y cuidar todos los hijos que su alfa desee - decretó.

Después procedió a firmar lo que parecía ser un acta donde se estipulaba todo lo que había dicho

\- No tienes derecho de hacer eso - dijo Regina avanzando hacia él. Si bien jamás le importó mucho saber de las omegas tampoco estaba del todo de acuerdo con la forma en que se les hacía menos en la sociedad y cuando lanzó la maldición fue de una de las cosas que procuró deshacerse, se aseguró que cada omega tuviera un trabajo

\- No olvides tu lugar, señorita Mills - habló con su voz de alfa como en advertencia y detrás de él aparecieron los piratas y otros alfas que habían sido forasteros del bosque.

Regina se detuvo de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada porque todas las miradas lascivas e insinuantes se posaron sobre ella. En especial la de Hook

\- Alfas, les advierto que cuiden de sus omegas, que las controlen y no las dejen solas. Cuando un alfa del pueblo entre en celo, no estará prohibido que se deje llevar por su instinto y tampoco cuando una omega esté en celo - advirtió y después procedió a firmar otra acta - Ya pueden irse - dijo después mirándoles a todos - Vayan a casa a cumplir con su función de omegas - le habló despectivamente a las omega.

Cada alfa aferró a su omega de inmediato cuando todo acabó por la presencia de todos esos otros alfas, ninguno quería arriesgarse a que alguno se atreviera a quererle quitar a su omega. Después comenzaron a irse.

La reina vio casi con espanto como todas las omega salían con la cabeza agachada y resignadas. George les había dicho prácticamente que su única función de ahora en adelante era satisfacer a su alfa y darles hijos y no podía creer que lo estuvieran aceptando así sin más. Aunque claro, esa era la forma en que todos ellos habían crecido en el bosque, no les era extraño

\- Miserable - murmuró Regina apretando sus manos en puños mientras el lugar se vaciaba. Afortunadamente los alfas amenazantes, también lo hicieron

\- Por cierto, majestad - le encantaba decirle así solo por burlarse de ella, porque era obvio que la reina debía saber que estaba ya muy lejos de ese y cualquier otro título.

No era nada más que una insignificante omega ahora, aunque no podía negar que era la más bella y tentadora de todas.

Si tan solo el tonto de David decidiera dejársela a él haría de Regina la mejor y más obediente de todas las omegas. La doblegaría a tal punto que la reina olvidaría que alguna vez tuvo voluntad propia. Podía imaginarse a sí mismo sentado en la alcaldía con la hermosa omega de rodillas debajo de su escritorio chupando su miembro mientras él hace su labor.

La bella y penetrante mirada de Regina sobre él le trajo a la realidad y George le sonrió socarrón

\- Eres la única omega que posee propiedades y como ya escuchaste, no puede seguir siendo así - dijo con autoridad y desde luego que se estaba burlando de ella. Quería dejarle en claro que ahora era él quien tenía el poder

\- Ella no puede tener esas propiedades, pero yo como su alfa, sí - habló David con fuerza y firmeza mientras entraba con un porte dominante al lugar.


	15. Chapter 15

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Gracias por leer, por los likes, follows y por los reviews.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de decirme algunas palabras por lo del aniversario del fic, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Uno de los **guest del 14 de septiembre** , me hizo una pregunta y la respuesta es sí. Aunque podría ser que no lo haga en uno que otro momento, pero en realidad David no tiene controversia con dejar a Regina embarazada que a final de cuentas ese es el propósito principal de anudar a la omega. Además, obviamente, del placer que sienten al hacerlo.

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a _**MakotaTaeny9** _por su "relativamente" reciente cumpleaños: Espero que te guste, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo durante todo este tiempo y una vez más, ¡muchas felicidades por tu cumple!

Espero que puedan disculpar cualquier error. ¡Feliz lectura!

Agradecimientos para mi querida **Autumnevil5**

* * *

La sonrisa de George se esfumó de su rostro en cuanto vio a David entrar y exigir las propiedades de la que era ahora su omega. El príncipe idiota estaba arruinando su momento de diversión.

Por su parte Regina se encontraba algo contrariada. Recordaba perfectamente el trato que se le daba a las omegas en el Bosque Encantado y si bien nunca estuvo del todo de acuerdo, tampoco hizo nada por cambiarlo cuando fue la reina y jamás imaginó, que ella resultaría ser una omega y que llegaría a estar en esa posición.

El viejo alfa había decretado que las omegas serían despojadas de cualquier poder o derecho que tuvieran, que sólo debían dedicarse a complacer a su alfa, a darles hijos y cuidar de los mismos y le costaba mucho trabajo aceptar que esa era su realidad ahora.

Se angustió cuando lo escuchó decirle explícitamente que le quitaría todo lo que era suyo porque Regina estaba acostumbrada a ser independiente y hacer su voluntad, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de reaccionar para defenderse, el príncipe llegó reclamando por derecho todo lo que era de ella y no sabía cómo sentirse.

No podía negar que el hecho de escucharlo le tranquilizó, porque muy en el fondo sabía que David no la iba a desamparar, pero era difícil aceptar que ya no tenía trabajo y que ni siquiera su casa, y demás propiedades, le iba a pertenecer. Y entonces el pánico comenzó a invadirla cuando pensó en Henry.

David caminó a paso firme hacia Regina, mientras lo hacía podía sentir la angustia de su omega y justo cuando estaba enseguida de ella, pudo percibir el estrés del que estaba siendo presa.

La tomó de los brazos y la volteó hacia él

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó preocupado y la sacudió ligeramente porque parecía no reaccionar.

Y ese sutil movimiento del alfa la hizo volver a la realidad, su mirada nublada por las lágrimas se cruzó con la consternada de él y de inmediato comenzó a forcejear con desesperación buscando zafarse de su agarre sorprendiendo a David.

Estaba enojada por ser una maldita omega, porque el príncipe era su alfa, odiaba ser tan vulnerable ahora y necesitar tanto de él, porque moría por echarse en sus brazos a llorar.

Mientras tanto George observaba divertido la escena. Sentía una satisfacción inexplicable al ver como Regina se resistía a ser una omega y sobretodo ser la omega del príncipe encantador. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que la reina intentara escapar del sufrimiento al que estaba condenada por haber sido reclamada por el alfa de la que no hace mucho, fuera su peor enemiga

\- ¡Ya suéltame, encantador! - exigió la reina con molestia, pero él no lo hizo

\- ¿Vas a dejar que te hable así? - preguntó George al alfa con indignación y de inmediato tuvo la mirada casi asesina del príncipe sobre él

\- Cállate - exigió por entre sus dientes apretados por la ira que sentía contra ese hombre. Y se sentía a casi nada de perder el control porque encima de todo, Regina le estaba desafiando frente a otro alfa, le retaba con su bella mirada y no quería hacer algo de lo que estaba seguro se iba a arrepentir

\- Tu omega necesita mano firme, David, que le enseñen cuál es su lugar ahora - dijo buscando presionar al príncipe para despertar su instinto de doblegar y someter a la omega. Podía verlo a un paso de hacerlo y no quería perderse ese espectáculo por nada del mundo

\- Maldito imbécil - le dijo la reina con rabia volteando a verle. Con un movimiento rápido y firme logró que el príncipe la soltara y después movió su mano para crear una bola de fuego. Ya le había aguantado demasiado a ese infeliz y escucharlo decir que necesitaba que la sometieran fue demasiado

\- ¡No te atrevas a usar magia contra mí, omega! - bramó el hombre mayor con su voz de alfa y con rabia al verla mientras se ponía de pie y estampaba las palmas de sus manos contra la superficie de madera frente a él

\- ¡Te prohíbo que le hables de esa forma a mi omega! - respondió de inmediato David, también con su voz de alfa y con la misma intensidad, poniéndose enfrente de la reina para protegerla de ese miserable, olvidándose inmediatamente de la molestia que la actitud de la reina le había causado.

La bola de fuego en la mano de Regina se extinguió por la sorpresa de escuchar a su alfa enojado y defendiéndola de esa forma tan impulsiva.

Nunca antes había hecho alguien eso por ella.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se esbozó ahora en el rostro del alcalde. Tal parecía que el príncipe en verdad estaba muy dispuesto a defender a la reina y se preguntaba si también lo estaba para poner a la omega por encima de su familia, de la mujer que amaba y de su propia hija

\- No me parece lo que estás haciendo, que te hayas autoproclamado alcalde y que ahora estés tratando de gobernar Storybrooke como solía hacerse en el bosque - le aclaró David mientras apretaba sus manos en puños tratando de mitigar el impulso de sacar su pistola a falta de su espada

\- Fue decisión del pueblo - se defendió George sentándose de nuevo en su lugar - Nadie quería que una omega estuviera al mando - dijo con un tinte de desprecio y el corazón de Regina se apretó un poco al escucharlo, aunque no entendía por qué, ya sabía que nadie en ese pueblo la quería, pero le dolía la razón por la cual la estaban rechazando

\- Entonces el puesto me pertenece por derecho porque mi omega era la alcaldesa y todo lo suyo, es mío ahora - dijo el alfa con firmeza - O te propongo irnos a elecciones - ofreció con raciocinio

\- Sabes que las elecciones no son parte de nuestras costumbres y que yo fuera el nuevo alcalde, fue una decisión mayoritaria. Puedes salir a preguntar si gustas - argumentó - Tu amada esposa ya vino a reclamar su lugar por derecho, pero al final, como buena ciudadana que es, desistió - le contó - Mejor preocúpate por qué harás antes de que tu estúpida decisión de reclamar a esa omega, destruya la familia que acabas de encontrar - le dijo con saña y pudo ver que sus palabras causaron estragos en el príncipe - Y si vas a quedarte con ella, entonces comienza a trabajar para que te obedezca - y soltó una pequeña risa burlesca.

Regina decidió que no tenía ya nada qué hacer ahí. Ese maldito hombre solo quería humillarla y ni siquiera valía la pena luchar por el puesto de alcalde. Si la gente no la quería ahí, ella no quería ese lugar, ya no estaba dispuesta a imponerse de nuevo en el poder. No quería ser de nuevo la Reina Malvada.

El único pensamiento claro que en esos momentos rondaba por su mente era que necesitaba con urgencia dejar de ser una omega y también, que debía irse antes de que George quisiera quitarle la custodia de su hijo, porque estaba segura que no se le escaparía esa oportunidad al viejo alfa de lastimarla

\- Quiero todo lo que es de Regina a mi nombre lo antes posible - exigió David hartó ya de tener que estar aguantando a ese hombre. Regina tomó aire y comenzó a dar la vuelta más que lista para irse

\- ¿La custodia del niño también? ¿Qué va a decir tu hija? - preguntó con malicia provocando que la omega se detuviera de inmediato

\- Con mi hijo no te metas - dijo la reina volviéndose y avanzando un poco, rodeando la figura imponente de David para quedar enseguida de él y frente al viejo alfa

\- Ah, Señorita Mills - negó George con su cabeza cerrando sus ojos un momento - Si fueras mi omega no te permitiría hablarle así a ningún alfa - espetó con molestia por tener que soportar que aun en su posición, se atreviera a dirigirse a él de esa forma. Definitivamente, necesitaba una mano firme que la pusiera en su lugar

\- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para insinuar que mi omega pudiera llegar a ser tuya? - le preguntó el príncipe con rabia al escuchar a George. Se sentía cegado por los celos insoportables que le invadían cada que pensaba a su omega con otro alfa - Jamás lo será - y el viejo alfa sonrió de medio lado burlesco seguramente por su reacción

\- Deberías dejarle la custodia del niño a tu hija como corresponde y dedicarte a embarazar a tu omega para que tenga sus propios hijos, ¿o es que acaso ya lo está? - preguntó con un poco de malicia buscando atormentarlos a ambos, pero también con intriga y anhelo por saber.

Sabía que estaban teniendo sexo porque ambos olían a ello y si la reina estaba embarazada no habría forma de reclamarla hasta que dejara de estarlo y él, no quería cargar con un niño de otro alfa, así que se tendría que deshacer del pequeño estorbo si lograba conseguir a la omega.

El alcalde no solo quería a Regina por ser la omega más deseada y la ex alcaldesa de Storybrooke, la quería por su magia, para impedir que la usara contra él, pero también para usar a la reina como un arma, en caso de ser necesario.

La reina sintió pesadumbre en su corazón cuando George dijo eso, porque no importaba que Henry no llevara su sangre, era su hijo, ella lo amaba con todo su ser y no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera dejar de hacerlo.

Y otra vez esas malditas ganas de llorar se hacían presentes

\- La custodia de Henry es un asunto familiar. Mantente al margen - le exigió mientras tomaba la delicada mano izquierda de la reina con la suya, quien afortunadamente, no puso resistencia, al contrario, se aferró un poco a su agarre.

Comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar buscando transmitirle confort y seguridad, que supiera que él no iba a permitir que le quitaran a su hijo, pero sobretodo hacerle saber que estaba con ella. Podía sentir lo afectada que Regina estaba por la situación y decidió que era hora de sacarla de ahí

\- Bien - accedió George fácilmente para sorpresa de David quien le miró con desconfianza - Un último detalle, debes prohibirle a tu omega usar magia - solicitó retando al alfa quien frunció su ceño al escucharlo

\- No - se negó sin segundos pensamientos porque pudo sentir la tensión en la mano de su omega cuando el viejo alfa hizo su petición.

No podía prohibirle a Regina hacer uso de algo que era parte de ella, era casi como atentar contra su naturaleza. Además era su única forma de defenderse en caso de estar en peligro

\- Si llega a atacar a un alfa, no voy a responder. Así que mantenla bajo control - advirtió con resentimiento, pero después su expresión se suavizó - Pronto te haré llegar los papeles en orden - le costó trabajo decir eso porque le habría encantado que la reina quedara completamente desamparada - Ahora vayan a tu nueva casa David. Y espero muy pronto nos des la buena noticia de que lograste embarazar a tu omega - rió con maldad.

Regina se dio media vuelta sin esperar más, se soltó de la mano de su alfa y comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida de lugar.

El príncipe volteó a verla y su primer impulso fue seguirla, pero no podía irse sin hacerle una última advertencia a George

\- No quiero saber que vuelvas a buscar encontrarte a solas con mi omega - le advirtió mientras le apuntaba con un dedo de forma amenazante - Todo lo relacionado con ella, lo veremos entre tú y yo - no le importaba que el viejo alfa fuera ahora su jefe, no tenía ningún derecho de meterse con su omega y él lo sabía.

Le dedicó otra mirada de advertencia y después se dio la vuelta para salir a paso apresurado tras la reina.

* * *

Regina salió del salón de la alcaldía, caminó por el pasillo buscando la salida, pero la rubia la interceptó

\- Wow, wow - le dijo al verla, se paró frente a ella deteniéndola y ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso.

Solo sabía que no podía permitir que se fuera así, al menos no sin David y se maldijo mentalmente porque con seguridad se trataba de su instinto como alfa e hija del alfa de esa omega. Arrugó un poco su nariz al percibir el aroma a sexo y a su padre en ella, como lo había percibido en David cuando se reunieron

\- ¡Apártate de mi camino, señorita Swan! - le exigió con molestia y desespero. Estaba hastiada de ese maldito juego de ser una omega y que los alfa estuvieran queriendo mandar en su vida. Lo único que quería era irse a la que ya ni siquiera era su casa y estar con su hijo

\- No te puedes ir sin David - respondió la alfa tomando a la reina de los brazos tal cual el príncipe lo había hecho. La veía afectada y no podía ser bueno que se fuera sola, además de que si no la detenía David le iba a reclamar con seguridad

\- ¡Regina! - le llamó el alfa a su omega mientras se acercaba un poco alarmado al ver a Emma sosteniendo de esa forma a la reina, pero antes de poder preguntar qué estaba sucediendo, Regina desapareció en su nube de humo morado del agarre de la alfa - ¡Carajo! - renegó pateando la pared

\- Estaba tratando de detenerla - argumentó de inmediato la rubia para evitar que su padre pensara que su intención era sobrepasarse de nuevo, podía notar lo tenso y enojado que estaba.

David asintió tragando pesado y colocando sus manos en sus caderas buscando tranquilizarse. Respiro hondo y profundo cerrando sus ojos un momento

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó consternada al ver a su padre así

\- Te explico en el camino. Vamos - le invitó.

Emma asintió sin decir más y ambos salieron del lugar.

* * *

\- ¿Qué te pareció? - preguntó Neal a su hijo mientras comenzaban a caminar por la acera después de visitar una casa en venta

\- Es bonita - respondió Henry mientras caminaba a paso un poco apesadumbrado - Pensé que te quedarías a vivir en la casa del abuelo Gold - comentó

\- No es para mí. Es para tu mamá - respondió el beta

\- Pero mi mamá ya tiene la Mansión - dijo Henry frunciendo su ceño extrañado

\- No hablo de ella - dijo Neal con un poco de fastidio por el hecho de que el pequeño estuviera pensando en la reina y no en la rubia - Me refiero a Emma - aclaró esta vez

\- Pero vive con David y Snow - argumentó de nueva cuenta no entendiendo muy bien lo que su padre pretendía

\- Sí, Henry - detuvo su andar y volteó a ver su hijo - Pero, tú habías dicho que te gustaría vivir con Emma. En esa casa podrías tener tu propio cuarto y… - se relamió los labios con ansiedad - No sé, quizá dentro de poco podamos ser la familia que siempre debimos ser y vivir juntos ahí, los tres - le sonrió tenuemente al terminar y vio tragar pesado a Henry

\- Pero... yo quiero seguir viviendo con mi mamá - respondió comenzando a sentirse angustiado. No quería que lo obligaran a separarse de su mamá.

Neal moría de rabia por dentro al ver que Henry seguía pensando que Regina era su madre por encima de la alfa, pero sobretodo por comprobar que la seguía prefiriendo.

Quería decirle que la omega no tenía derechos sobre él, que ahora no era nadie y que debía estar con Emma porque era lo que correspondía, pero no quería poner a Henry en su contra. Lo que más anhelaba era que la rubia le diera una nueva oportunidad para estar juntos y que tuvieran a su hijo con ellos.

Soltó el aire y cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para cambiar el tema, pero tuvo que abrirlos de golpe cuando escuchó a su hijo

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Henry con emoción y alivió al ver a la reina acercarse a ellos. Comenzó a correr hacia ella

\- ¡Henry! - le llamó Regina por igual y corrió un poco hasta su encuentro.

Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo al niño aferrarse a ella por igual

\- Te extrañé - dijo el pequeño - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó separándose un poco para encontrarse con el rostro sereno y un poco alegre de su madre

\- Lo estoy - respondió Regina frunciendo su ceño ligeramente fingiendo estar extrañada por su pregunta para relajarlo y no preocupar al pequeño más de lo que se veía que estaba

\- Señorita Mills - saludó Neal lo más cordial que le fue posible

\- Señor Cassidy - le saludó por igual. No le pasó desapercibido que al beta no le agradó verla y siendo honesta, a ella tampoco le agradaba verlo

\- ¿Ya puedo ir a casa contigo? - preguntó el niño en una súplica porque la respuesta fuera afirmativa

\- Desde luego que sí - tomó su carita entre sus manos y le besó en la frente con mucho cariño y amor. Después tomó la mano izquierda de Henry y volteó a ver a Neal - Gracias por cuidar de mi hijo en mi ausencia - le agradeció con sinceridad y cortesía.

El problema fue que el beta se ofendió por sus palabras, él no era ningún niñero, era el padre de Henry y ella, era una omega insolente que seguía pensando que tenía derechos sobre su hijo cuando no era así

\- Lo lamento, Regina - avanzó hasta ellos y tomó al pequeño por los hombros - Pero sin autorización de Emma, no puedo permitir que te lo lleves - le retó acercando su rostro un poco al de ella

\- Papá, no - pidió Henry logrando zafarse de su agarre y pegándose a su madre quien de inmediato le abrazó protectoramente

\- No necesito autorización de nadie para llevarme a mi hijo a donde yo deseé - le habló con autoridad, adoptando ese porte altivo y elegante que le caracterizaba.

Neal apretó sus manos en puños tratando de contener la ira y el coraje que sentía por la reina.

Pero prefirió no hacer nada más, sabía que la estaba provocando y si bien era una omega, tenía magia y se veía más que dispuesta a usarla en su contra.

Además si llegaba a violentarla de alguna forma estaba seguro que se metería en serios problemas con David, porque ya le había quedado claro que la omega era una prioridad para él.

Si su padre estuviera ahí todo sería tan distinto. Porque con él de su lado y con su ayuda conseguiría quitarle su hijo a la reina con facilidad

\- Nos vemos luego, campeón - se despidió, pero el pequeño no volteó a verle ni se despidió de él.

Regina le clavó la mirada a Neal quien le dedicó una de pocos amigos por igual y después se dio la vuelta comenzando a alejarse con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos

\- Vamos casa, mi pequeño príncipe - le sonrió con cariño e invocando su magia, los llevó a ambos a la Mansión a fin de evitar tener más encuentros desagradables en el trayecto a su hogar.

* * *

Aparecieron dentro de la casa y de inmediato Regina recordó que debía asegurarse que todos los lugares de la Mansión donde había follado con David estuvieran perfectamente limpios y sin rastro de lo que había sucedido durante el celo del alfa

\- ¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte en lo que preparo algo de comer? - le sugirió y el pequeño asintió corriendo escaleras arriba.

De inmediato la reina corrió hasta la sala y dejó como nuevo el sillón, después fue al comedor y a la cocina, se sorprendió al ver que era verdad lo que el príncipe dijo, que había limpiado y lo había hecho muy bien, pero prefirió usar su magia para que en verdad no quedara absolutamente nada.

Luego subió y se aseguró que su habitación, que era un completo desastre, quedara impecable. Se dirigió de nuevo a la planta baja para comenzar a preparar algo de comer, pero justo antes de llegar a la cocina, el timbre se escuchó.

Soltó un suspiro cansino deteniéndose y se volvió para caminar hacia la puerta, mientras lo hacía se comenzó a sentir un poco insegura porque estaba temiendo tener que enfrentarse a otra desagradable situación como las que había tenido en ese día, solo que ahora en su… en casa.

Se quedó paralizada frente al pie de las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada ante la realización de que la Mansión dejaría de ser suya

\- ¿Regina? - le llamó con desespero y tocó la puerta con la palma de su mano esta vez.

Dio un pequeño saltito involuntario volviendo abruptamente a la realidad y de inmediato su corazón se llenó de una sensación inexplicable al escucharlo. Era como si se emocionaria y ese anhelo por tenerlo cerca fuera mucho mayor al que estaba comenzando a experimentar normalmente.

Así que sin pensarlo, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hizo se vio envuelta entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de su alfa. Cerró sus ojos por instinto y dejó que su aroma la embriagara por completo. Estaba necesitando tanto de eso, de estar así con él

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? - le preguntó besando su cabeza y avanzado un poco haciéndola retroceder para quedar dentro de la Mansión y poder cerrar la puerta. Solo hasta ese momento en que la estaba teniendo de nuevo entre sus brazos es que estaba logrando encontrar calma y paz en su interior. Aspiró su delicioso aroma.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Regina al escuchar su pregunta, era demasiado lo que David le hacía sentir, era como si la omega en ella no tuviera ningún tipo de miedo en mostrarse vulnerable y real ante él, y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo. Eso le asustaba y le hacía resistirse más a aceptar ser su omega y aceptarlo a él como su alfa

\- ¿Vas a querer la casa? - le preguntó con un poco de temor, sabía que el príncipe no la iba a dejar desamparada, pero también era consciente que él tenía una familia que fácilmente podía decidir traer a vivir a la Mansión

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó por la sorpresa que esa pregunta le causó. ¿Acaso Regina estaba pensando que por esa razón estaba ahí? - ¡No! - exclamó soltando a la omega para buscar su hermoso rostro y poderla mirar directo a los ojos. Tragó pesado y se sintió triste al ver el semblante inseguro y apesadumbrado de la reina quien desvió un poco la mirada de la de él - Las cosas no van a cambiar. Seguirás viviendo en esta casa aunque esté a mi nombre y Emma no te va a quitar la custodia de Henry - le aseguró y vio como Regina se abrazaba a sí misma y asentía no muy convencida - En verdad lamento mucho lo que está sucediendo - le dijo alcanzando uno de sus manos para acariciarla un poco. La reina se mordió el labio inferior - Regina, estoy dispuesto a luchar por la alcaldía si así lo deseas - ofreció.

Logró llamar su atención con esas palabras, volvió su mirada sorprendida a la azul de él.

No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ella había visto con sus propios ojos el apoyo de los alfa que George tenía y si David se proponía recuperar la alcaldía, muy seguramente tendría que enfrentarse a todos ellos y Regina no podía permitir que el alfa arriesgara su vida para algo que ni siquiera valía la pena, porque no era como que aunque él ganara, la gente la iba a querer a ella como alcaldesa de nuevo, jamás iban a aceptar a una omega como su líder, era algo imposible y tenía la firme convicción de que no quería imponerse de ninguna forma de nuevo. Ya no. Mucho menos cuando le quedaba claro que el pueblo la odiaba

\- No, no la quiero - respondió sin titubeo, lo vio abrir su boca pero se adelantó a lo que fuera que quisiera decirle - No insistas, por favor. Estoy cansada de tener que luchar por tener el poder y de cualquier forma ellos jamás me aceptaran de nuevo como su alcaldesa, tendrías tú que ocupar ese puesto y en todo caso la que debe apoyarte es Snow - habló con seriedad y se alejó un par de pasos de él para dejar de tener contacto. Le hacía mal hablar de la relación que su alfa tenía con la beta, pero esa era la realidad y tenía que afrontarla aunque fuera doloroso. El príncipe podía ser su alfa y ella podía pertenecerle aunque no le gustara, pero él, él no era de ella y jamás iba a serlo - George dijo que fue a exigir sus derechos. Si ustedes quieren recuperarla, adelante. Pero déjame fuera de todo esto - le pidió.

El corazón del alfa se apretó al escucharla. Sabía perfectamente que toda esa situación era dolorosa y lastimaba a su omega. Regina estaba muy afectada por lo sucedido en la alcaldía, podía sentirlo y comenzaba a verse más dolida al hablar de la relación que él tenía con la princesa.

Y lo único que David deseaba con toda su alma en esos momentos era poderla consolar y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Suspiró afligido, ella se aclaró la garganta y justo en ese momento, el pequeño bajaba

\- Ya me bañe y… cambie - dijo pausadamente al ver al príncipe junto a su madre y el ambiente le pareció tenso. Ambos voltearon a verle

\- Henry - dijo sorprendido el alfa al ver a su nieto ahí. Emma regresó a la estación y se suponía que el niño seguía con Neal

\- ¿Vienes para llevarme al apartamento de nuevo? - preguntó preocupado

\- No - le respondió Regina - De hecho David ya se va - volteó a ver al alfa quien torció su boca dándole a entender que no apreciaba que prácticamente le estuviera echando de la casa

\- ¿Viniste a darle besos a mi mamá? - preguntó Henry de nuevo haciendo una mueca extraña de desagrado que hizo sonreír al príncipe de medio lado. Sobretodo porque la pregunta hizo que su hermosa omega se sonrojara ligeramente

\- Heeenry… - le llamó la atención a su hijo y le reprendió un poco con su mirada

\- Lo siento - murmuró el pequeño a modo de disculpa

\- Vine a ver que tu mamá estuviera bien - se mordió el labio inferior divertido por la situación - ¿Puedes venir un momento afuera conmigo, Henry? - le preguntó al niño - Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo de hombre a hombre - le dijo para causar curiosidad y emoción en su nieto, dejando en claro además, que Regina no podía escuchar

\- Bien - dijo la reina con fastidio al tiempo que tocia sus ojos - No te tardes Henry - y se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar más.

El alfa negó un poco con su cabeza por la reacción de su preciosa omega y no se limitó de verla caminar de espaldas a él… Dios, tenía una figura espectacular, una cintura estrecha, caderas pronunciadas, unas preciosas piernas estilizadas y un trasero de infarto que amenazaba con despertar en él todos sus instintos de alfa.

Suspiró ruidosamente y después abrió la puerta para salir con Henry al porche

\- Sabes que ahora las cosas han cambiado y que tu mamá necesita que la cuiden, ¿cierto? - le preguntó agachándose un poco para estar a su altura. El niño asintió de inmediato - Quiero que me ayudes a cuidarla mucho. Si ves que ella hace algo que pudiera ponerla en peligro, si alguien la molesta, lo que sea, necesito que me avises, ¿estamos? - le preguntó

\- ¡Sí! - respondió emocionado y dando un pequeño saltito haciendo sonreír al príncipe

\- Muy bien - le dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza y despeinándole un poco a modo de cariño

\- ¿Cuándo volverá a pasar algo como lo de ayer? - preguntó Henry con curiosidad - Que mi mamá te necesite y que yo no pueda estar con ella - aclaró.

David inhaló profundamente y soltó el aire con calma. Aparentemente le tocaba explicar un poco a su nieto sobre los ciclos de celo de las omegas y los alfa. Le parecía curioso que pensara que el día anterior era Regina quien le necesitaba a él cuando había sido todo lo contrario

\- Es algo que ocurre cada dos meses con las omega y cada seis con los alfa - comenzó a explicarle, no quería darle mucho detalle de qué era exactamente lo que sucedía en esos periodos - Cuando vuelva a ocurrirle a tu mamá, no podrás estar con ella durante tres días y cuando ocurra conmigo, es solo un día, como ayer - Henry frunció su ceño como tratando de entender lo que decía

\- ¿Y qué pasa en esos días? ¿Solo se dan besos y platican? - preguntó con genuina curiosidad, característica de un niño de diez años. Algo que desde luego, colocó al príncipe en un dilema.

Sintió sus mejillas arder ligeramente por las preguntas que estaba haciendo su nieto y por los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente cada que pensaba en esos días de celo de ambos, en su bella omega desnuda retorciéndose de placer, pidiendo más y más con necesidad… ¡Carajo! Maldijo mentalmente porque no era momento ni lugar para pensar en eso

\- Básicamente eso es lo que sucede - le dedicó una sonrisa un poco fingida. No podía ponerse a explicarle que en realidad no platicaban nada, había besos sí, y también palabras pero que nada tenían que ver con una conversación normal

\- Ok - respondió el pequeño no muy convencido. Le parecía absurdo pensar que no pudieran ver a nadie durante esos días y que solo se la pasaran dándose besos y platicando - ¿Cuánto tiempo más va a durar ésto de que mi mamá te necesite por la mordida que le hiciste en el cuello? - preguntó consternado.

Por siempre…

Apretó los ojos y la boca cuando esas palabras posesivas resonaron en su cabeza. Era su alfa que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su omega bajo ninguna circunstancia y no podía dejarse llevar por él, por su familia, por su esposa, por su hija, por su nieto, pero principalmente porque Regina no quería ser suya y entendía el por qué. A pesar de que le pertenecía no quería forzarla a nada.

Solo esperaba no enterarse del momento en el que lanzara el hechizo para ser una beta de nuevo, porque estaba seguro que, si lo llegaba a saber, le iba a impedir usarlo

\- No estoy seguro - respondió con sinceridad - Pero no te preocupes por eso. Todo va a estar bien - le aseguró - Vamos adentro - y ambos entraron de nuevo a la Mansión.

Henry fue directo al comer para comenzar a poner la mesa y David aprovechó para ir a la cocina a hablar un último asunto con la reina

\- Ya casi está la comida, cariño - dijo Regina al escuchar pasos a su espalda, pensando que era su hijo

\- Acepto la invitación a comer - la reina dio ese saltito involuntario que tanto llamaba su atención y se volvió de inmediato hacia él - Tranquila, es solo una pequeña broma - le dijo para tranquilizarla

\- Pensé que eras Henry - murmuró un poco apenada

\- Ya me voy. Pero antes de irme necesito decirte que no voy a prohibirte salir de casa ni usar magia - le dijo. La omega entreabrió su boca sorprendida - Solo te voy a pedir que evites tener encuentros con alfas como el de hoy y que uses tu magia contra alguien solo para defenderte - ella pareció debatirse un poco, pero al final asintió con lentitud - También que no olvides tu promesa, de cuidar en todos los aspectos de ti misma y que me llames en caso de ser necesario - solicitó absteniéndose de usar su voz de alfa aunque moría por hacerlo, porque le encantaría que al menos en eso, Regina le… le obedeciera.

La reina solo asintió ante sus palabras de nuevo y se aferró con ambas manos a la orilla de la encimera tras ella mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior. Agradecía profundamente la preocupación que el príncipe mostraba y también que no ejerciera su dominio sobre ella como su alfa. Era consciente que cualquier otro no hubiera dudado en encarcelarla en la Mansión, así como en su momento, Leopold lo hizo.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor y tragó pesado al recordar esos tiempos con su ex marido y le horrorizaba pensar en cuánto más hubiera sufrido si se hubiera sabido que en realidad era una omega

\- Sé que esto es muy difícil para ti - le dijo al verla contrariada y dolida - Te prometo que estaré contigo pase lo que pase y que no dejaré que nada malo te suceda - prometió con firmeza y ansiedad, porque lo que más quería era que la reina estuviera tranquila

\- David… yo - comenzó a moverse un poco inquieta en su lugar y se acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja con ligero nerviosismo. Esperaba que no le hiciera preguntas porque no quería hablar con él en esos momentos de todo lo que le atormentaba.

Hubo un silencio un poco prolongado, donde ambos se debatían en caminar hacia al otro para fundirse en un abrazo. Ambos necesitaban el uno del otro, el alfa se moría por consolar a su omega, y ella moría por sentirse segura entre sus brazos.

Hasta que por fin, David se decidió a hablar. Se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de su hermosa omega

\- Se te va a quemar la comida - le sonrió divinamente antes de que pudiera poner cualquier excusa y se negara a su ofrecimiento, aunque en realidad, su promesa no estaba a discusión.

Regina se quedó sin palabras al verlo sonreír de esa forma, se veía tan… tan apuesto, pero fue solo un segundo lo que pudo perderse en ese momento porque asimiló las palabras que dijo y sus preciosos ojos chocolate se abrieron más de lo normal e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta para hacerse cargo de lo que cocinaba

\- Te veo después - se despidió con un tono de voz ligeramente divertido y soltó un suspiro porque deseaba quedarse ahí, pero no quería imponerle su presencia a la reina

\- Gracias - volteó a verle una última vez, después se volvió a lo que cocinaba - ¡Henry, acompaña a David a la puerta! - le solicitó a su hijo.

No quiso voltear a verle de nuevo ni ser ella quien le acompañara, porque en realidad, no quería que se fuera, moría porque se quedara, por estar de nuevo entre sus brazos y dejar salir todos esos sentimientos que llevaba cargando en su alma.

* * *

Neal llegó molesto al apartamento y ni siquiera tocó para entrar

\- ¡Hola! - saludó la beta con sarcasmo desde la cocina, porque no apreciaba que entrara de esa forma a su casa. Además que, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, pensó que era su marido - Emma no está - aclaró de inmediato - ¿Y Henry? - preguntó extrañada al no ver al niño con él

\- La omega insolente se lo llevó - respondió con enojo - Tenemos que hacer algo, no creo poder soportar esto por mucho tiempo. Henry tiene que estar con Emma y conmigo. Es lo correcto, ¡maldita sea! - dijo comenzando a pasearse por el lugar un poco desesperado

\- No, no, todavía no. No quiero que haya algo que force a David a tener que estar con ella o a pelearse con Emma por su culpa - habló con firmeza y seriedad. Lo último que necesitaba es que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ya lo estaban

\- Es que no puedo creer mi mala suerte - renegó sentándose en la mesa - Si hubiera sido reclamada por cualquier otro alfa, Henry estaría con nosotros. Pero tenía que ser David - se lamentó con enfado.

Snow parpadeó un par de veces analizando lo que Neal decía.

Antes de que todo eso sucediera, estaba convencida que su familia estaría junta y que Regina saldría sobrando en la ecuación, porque Henry mostraba su emoción y anhelo por vivir con Emma y con ellos. Y era algo que la reina tendría que aceptar tarde o temprano.

Pero ahora, con las reglas del bosque, todo era diferente. Ya no se trataba de si Henry quería vivir con Emma o no, lo correcto era que estuviera con ella por ser su madre biológica y ser una alfa.

Todo habría sido sencillísimo si Regina hubiera sido reclamada por cualquier otro alfa que no fuera David. Porque el instinto territorial y posesivo de los alfa, les hacía rechazar a los hijos que no fuera de ellos, aún que llevaran la sangre de su omega.

En este caso, Henry sería rechazado con mucha mayor razón, porque ni siquiera llevaba la sangre de la reina, pero el alfa de Regina, era nada más y nada menos que David, el abuelo de Henry, el pequeño era sangre de su sangre y por consiguiente, no había forma en que el príncipe lo rechazara y lo quisiera apartar de su omega.

Se mordió brevemente el labio inferior dejándose llevar por un momento en lo distinto y perfecto que sería todo para ellos si jamás le hubiera pedido a su marido que se llevara a la reina en la isla. Si Regina hubiera sido reclamada por otro alfa… Apretó sus ojos y negó rápidamente con su cabeza tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Debía haber otras opciones, David dijo que Regina estaría trabajando en ello y que le dejaran en paz mientras lo hacía, pero Snow no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía perder al príncipe

\- Vamos al convento - le ofreció a Neal y el beta asintió sin pensar.

La verdad es que él necesitaba ver a la omega de su padre con urgencia.

* * *

Sidney terminaba de acomodar las cajas con las pertenencias de la reina en un rincón de la oficina del nuevo alcalde

\- Puedes retirarte - le dijo el viejo alfa al genio cuando éste terminó y salió sin decir nada. Después se levantó, se paró justo frente a la ventana dándole la espalda a la entrada del lugar y cruzó sus manos por detrás suyo admirando la vista.

George había ordenado que las cosas de la reina fueran colocadas ahí, quería tenerlas porque sabía que en algún momento reclamarían por ellas y no quería perderse la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro con la espectacular omega. El príncipe había llegado antes de lo previsto y no le dio oportunidad de ofrecerle su ayuda a Regina, pero ya llegaría su momento

\- Señor Alcalde - la irritante voz de Hook se dejó escuchar a sus espaldas

\- Capitán - le saludó George volviéndose hacia él. El pirata sonrió de lado y se dejó caer en la silla frente al que ahora era su escritorio. Sacó su pequeña botella de ron y bebió un par de tragos

\- ¿Para qué soy bueno? - preguntó con una sonrisa que le hacía ver bastante estúpido

\- Necesito que comiences a trabajar en la otra parte de nuestro acuerdo - comenzó a explicar - En aquello que ambos necesitamos para conseguir lo que tanto deseamos ahora - su voz se escuchó insinuante

\- Hecho - le respondió ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

* * *

Snow y Neal llegaron al convento. El beta buscó a Belle y la princesa al hada suprema

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Snow? - preguntó Azul con gentileza

\- Quiero saber si hay forma de desaparecer las reglas biológicas - solicitó con ansiedad. En el trayecto hasta ahí estuvo buscando opciones para hacer algo y saber eso le pareció la más sencilla de las soluciones

\- No - respondió tajantemente el hada - Es algo que ahora forma parte de la realidad de Storybrooke y no es posible deshacerse de ellas, así como la magia - aclaró y la princesa torció su boca decepcionada y como en conflicto llamando la atención de Azul

\- Dijiste que… - se relamió los labios. Estaba un poco nerviosa por la pregunta que haría - que Regina era una omega con magia, que ustedes la tienen que cuidar y proteger porque es su misión. ¿Podrías traerla a vivir al convento como a Belle? - preguntó esperanzada de que de esa forma, la reina estuviera cuidada y David no tuviera que preocuparse ni ocuparse de ella

\- ¿David está de acuerdo? - preguntó horrorizada de pensar que el príncipe estuviera rechazando a la omega y quisiera dejarla en el convento para que alguien más se hiciera cargo de ella

\- N-no… quiero saber si es posible para presentarle la opción - respondió nerviosa por la reacción del hada

\- Snow, ya sabes que no es conveniente que hagas cosas relacionadas con Regina a espaldas de David, es su omega y debes respetar eso si no quieres tener serios problemas con él - le recordó - Además, nuestro deber es protegerla mientras no tenga un vínculo y asegurarnos que quede en buenas manos cuando un alfa la reclame. Regina ahora le pertenece a David y no podemos pasar por encima de él bajo ninguna circunstancia. Él tendría que solicitar que la tengamos aquí - aclaró.

La beta soltó un suspiro cansino. Con eso le quedó claro que, en caso de decidirse por la última de sus opciones, Azul no le ayudaría a buscar otro alfa para la reina, estaba segura que si lo llegaba a insinuar siquiera, el hada se iba a escandalizar y a oponerse.

* * *

Horas más tarde Regina salió del baño después de tomar una ducha sintiéndose apesadumbrada. Últimamente, todos sus días eran malos, pero a veces había unos pésimos como el que estaba por terminar.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, agradecía que David hubiera intervenido por ella para no perder su casa, pero era difícil asimilar que ya no era suya y era muy difícil aceptar que el príncipe lo había hecho porque era lo correspondía al ser ella su omega.

Suspiró cansinamente.

Lo único que le hacía feliz era que su hijo estaba con ella, pero aún que el príncipe le había prometido que nadie se lo quitaría, tenía miedo que Emma quisiera hacer valer sus derechos como alfa y madre biológica de Henry y se lo quitara.

Se paró frente a su espejo de cuerpo completo y dejó caer la toalla con la que cubría su figura desnuda. Mientras se bañaba se percató de las marcas que David había dejado desde sus pechos hasta su ombligo.

Pasó sus dedos por encima de las mismas mientras admiraba a través del espejo el camino bien definido con el cual el príncipe había decidido marcarla, y a pesar de que su parte racional le gritaba que eso estaba mal y que debía desaparecerlas de inmediato, había una parte de ella que adoraba el verse y saberse de su alfa. Era sumamente excitante y profundo pensarse a sí misma de esa forma.

Se mordió brevemente el labio inferior y cerró sus ojos tomando aire profundamente buscando calmarse porque comenzaba a sentir ese pequeño cosquilleo característico en su intimidad

\- Ay, Dios - se quejó negando con su cabeza.

Pero aun en contra de todo pensamiento racional, sucumbió a su instinto como omega y se dejó llevar por ese orgullo y satisfacción que le causaba portar las marcas que su alfa había dejado en su cuerpo, y confiada en que nadie tenía por qué verlas, puesto que estaban en un lugar que no era visible, se dirigió a su vestidor sin borrarlas.

* * *

David llegó al apartamento junto con Emma y para ese momento, Snow ya estaba de vuelta

\- Pensé que no te volvería a ver en todo el día de hoy - le dijo a su marido de mala forma, como molesta

\- Snow, por favor - pidió un poco dolido. No era su culpa lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía que tampoco era de ella y la entendía, pero esas actitudes solo hacían todo más complicado para ambos

\- Lo siento - se disculpó con sinceridad - ¿Cómo les fue en la alcaldía? - preguntó

\- Nada que nos tomara por sorpresa. George ya dejó a todas las omegas sin trabajo y con la única labor de satisfacer a su alfa, darles hijos, cuidar de los mimos y del hogar, tal cual en el bosque - contó - Obviamente llamó a Regina para humillarla y ahora todo lo de ella… - hizo una pequeña pausa para soltar un suspiro. Era un poco complicado hablar con la princesa de eso - es mío - alzó un poco sus hombros al final

\- Oh - exclamó bajito. No era algo extraño, era algo normal que sucedida entre los alfas y las omegas cuando éstas eran reclamadas - ¿Y ella cómo lo tomó? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Como siempre - respondió David negando con su cabeza - Tratando de aparentar que no sucede nada, pero se... - se aclaró la garganta porque lo sabía por la conexión que había entre ellos por el vínculo y eso tampoco era un secreto para la princesa - que está muy afectada y dolida - dijo afligido y la beta asintió comprensiva - ¿Fuiste con George a reclamar la alcaldía? - le interrogó ahora él

\- Sí - respondió Snow - Pensé que eso debía hacer, que era lo correcto, pero me di cuenta que no - se apresuró a decir, porque no quería que al príncipe se le metiera la idea en la cabeza de luchar por la alcaldía por ella. Sobretodo porque si la obtenía sabía perfectamente que no haría a un lado a la reina y prefería no tener ese puesto a dejar que la omega estuviera dirigiendo Storybrooke de nueva cuenta.

Lo vio apretar los labios no muy convencido de lo que le dijo

\- En verdad me da gusto que estés en casa - le sonrió tenuemente prefiriendo dar por terminado el tema y aparentar frente a su marido que todo estaba bien.

No podía demostrar su desagrado por el vínculo entre él y Regina porque eso podría levantar sospechas de que estaba pensando hacer algo por su cuenta para separarlo de la omega.

El alfa solo asintió agradecido.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, durante los cuales, las cosas en Stroybrooke empezaron a estabilizarse.

Las clases se reanudaron, los trabajos de las omegas fueron ocupados por betas y alfas, y todos parecían comenzar a vivir sus vidas con normalidad.

Las cosas en el apartamento eran tensas, pero la situación era llevadera, aunque a Emma le seguía pareciendo inaudito que sus padres durmieran separados. Los días en los que Henry no estaba con ellos, David dormía en la cama de abajo y Snow dormía con ella, cuando el niño estaba, que era solo en contadas ocasiones porque el pequeño se negaba a dejar sola a Regina por mucho tiempo, el príncipe tenía que dormir en el sillón.

Así que estaba comenzando a considerar la oferta que Neal le había hecho, de ayudarle a adquirir una casa que estaba cerca de la estación.

David buscaba cualquier excusa para ver a Regina, quien estaba tratando de adaptarse a su nueva realidad, de no trabajar y dedicarse solo al cuidado de Henry y de… de la casa de su alfa.

Estaba además documentándose de todo lo que podía sobre las omegas, ya sabía que volvería a entrar en celo en menos de dos meses y debía actuar antes de que eso volviera a ocurrir. Sin embargo aún no encontraba nada relacionado con el hechizo para ser de nuevo una beta y no descartaba la posibilidad de ir a buscar más libros de ser necesario.

Aunque empezaba a dudar que ese hechizo fuera a ser suficiente para romper el vínculo, cada que leía algo relacionado con ello, la palabra "inquebrantable" salía a relucir, así como sus únicas tres posibles salidas, la muerte, otro alfa u otra omega.

Tal parecía que estaba en un callejón sin salida.

El timbre de la puerta se escuchó y Regina frunció su ceño un poquito extrañada. No estaba esperando a nadie, Henry aún no salía de la escuela, además se suponía que Emma iría por él ese día y David le había hecho una visita hacía poco más de una hora.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rostro que definitivamente no esperaba ver por la Mansión de nuevo

\- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó la princesa

\- S-sí - respondió la reina haciéndose a un lado para dejarla. Cerró la puerta y subió los pequeños escalones y le invitó a pasar a la sala. La princesa caminó tras ella y después tomó asiento justo en el sillón donde David y ella habían tenido sexo. Regina entreabrió su boca un momento, pero solo se aclaró la garganta - ¿Qué se te ofrece? - le preguntó cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho

\- Vengo a exigirte que hagas algo pronto para dejar de ser la omega de mi marido - le dijo autoritariamente, con la intención de hacer valer su nivel jerárquico con la reina.


	16. Chapter 16

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, follows y sus maravillosos reviews.

Espero que el capítulo les guste y puedan perdonar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos para **_autumnevil5_ **que me estuvo presionando mucho para escribir.

* * *

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Regina sorprendida por lo que Snow había dicho y por la forma en la que lo había hecho. No podía creer que la princesa tonta estuviera tratando de pasar por encima de ella como la mayoría intentaba hacerlo - ¿Crees que estoy agusto y feliz con ser una omega y que tu marido me haya reclamado? - le preguntó bajando sus brazos

\- Para no estar feliz con eso te estás tardando mucho en buscar una solución - argumentó Snow con leve tono de reproche en su voz

\- Entonces piensas que lo estoy haciendo a propósito - dijo Regina estrechando sus ojos. La princesa desvió un poco su mirada de la de ella, como si no pudiera sostenérsela

\- Si soy honesta, me parece muy sospechoso que luego de detener la maldición las reglas biológicas se hicieran presentes. Ésto no es parte de tu venganza, ¿o sí? - fijó de nuevo su mirada sobre la reina quién abrió su boca ligeramente sorprendida.

No podía creer lo que estaba insinuando, Snow pensaba que ella aún quería venganza y que seguir siendo una omega para estar unida a David, era su nueva forma de hacerle daño

\- Eres una idiota - le dijo con los dientes apretados y las manos en puños - Vete de mi casa ahora mismo - le ordenó apuntando hacia donde estaba la salida de la casa

\- Esta es la casa de MI marido y por esa razón, también me pertenece. Así que no me iré hasta que yo decida - se puso de pie como retando a la omega.

Estuvo preparándose mucho para ese encuentro, llevaba días planeándolo y tenía en mente todo lo que quería decirle a la reina y se anticipó a la posibilidad de esas reacciones.

Regina se quedó por un segundo sin saber qué decir ante esa respuesta porque era verdad, la Mansión estaba ya a nombre del alfa y Snow era su esposa. Y de pronto se preguntó si la princesa pensaba que ella también le pertenecía ahora por ser la omega de David. En los libros que pudo encontrar con la ayuda de Belle, se relataban casos comunes donde una pareja, alfa y beta, tenían una omega de la cual ambos disponían.

Tomó aire profundamente apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. De cualquier forma, el príncipe le había dicho que las cosas no iban a cambiar, que la casa era suya y de nadie más y quizá bastaba con que el alfa aclarara ese punto, pero la reina quería hacer valer sus derechos por sí misma en ese momento que Snow la estaba agrediendo. Quería que se largará de su casa porque ella decía y no porque el alfa interviniera.

Miró a la beta con frialdad y pudo ver que, como siempre, logró intimidar a Snow con su mirada, aun así no parecía querer desistir aunque comenzaba a mostrarse algo insegura

\- ¿Piensas que es sencillo para mí saber que David prefirió pasar su celo contigo? - preguntó la princesa - ¿Que es fácil olvidarme de ese momento en Neverland, cuando mi marido te exigió dijeras a quién pertenecías y tu respondiste sin titubeo que a él? - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al recordar ese duro momento.

Los ojos de la reina se abrieron casi con espanto al saber que Snow les había escuchado en el Jolly Roger. Ahora entendía por qué el príncipe la había vuelto a reclamar contra la puerta de las habitaciones del capitán. "Diles" fue la exigencia que en ese momento Regina no alcanzó a comprender pero que no pudo evitar corresponder, se refería a ellos, quería que les quedara en claro que la había reclamado y que ahora era suya, que le pertenecía a él.

Maldito alfa posesivo y territorial, pensó con fastidio.

No podía creer que fuera tan descarado de hacer eso para que tanto su mujer como su hija le escucharan… Dios, Snow, Emma y el pirata entrometido les habían escuchado tener sexo y hasta ahorita se estaba enterando.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo sus mejillas arder ligeramente ante el pensamiento. Tomó aire profundamente haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no seguirse escandalizando por esa razón.

Abrió sus ojos y observó de nuevo a Snow quien le miraba con rencor y claramente culpándola. Regina, no sintió remordimiento alguno por ella porque recordaba que David le confesó, la princesa había sido quien le pidió a él que se la llevara

\- En eso hubieras pensado cuando te tomaste la libertad de decidir sobre mi vida una vez más, querida - le reprochó con ligero sarcasmo, porque esa era la segunda vez que por un capricho de la princesa terminaba atada a una persona, primero al malnacido del Rey y ahora al Príncipe Encantador

\- Le pedí que te llevara lejos porque no quería que Emma se enredara contigo - comenzó a aclarar y se molestó cuando vio que Regina sonrió con ironía, como burlándose de ella - David jamás te hubiera reclamado si tú no te le hubieras ofrecido - le dijo de forma ligeramente despectiva, como buscando hacerla sentir mal por el hecho de no poderse contener estando en celo, seguramente se había comportado como una cualquiera que solo buscaba sexo y tener el miembro de un alfa dentro.

Y en verdad que no sabía qué iba a ser de todos ellos si resultaba que la omega estaba embarazada o si existía la posibilidad de que quedara en su próximo celo.

Respiró hondo sintiéndose satisfecha al ver en los ojos de la reina que, al menos por un segundo, había logrado herirla con sus palabras. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel porque era algo que las omegas no podían controlar, pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de echárselo en cara y además, necesitaba que se sintiera con la obligación de cooperar con ella al menos por unos minutos.

Hubo un pequeño momento de tensión, sobretodo porque Regina sabía que lo que sucedió entre ella y David estuvo mal porque él era un hombre con un compromiso y una familia, pero en verdad no se pudo contener, estaba muy asustada, era demasiado el dolor que sentía en su vientre, el estrés, la necesidad, la excitación y las ganas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía bajo el cuerpo del alfa, solo sabía que él lograba que sintiera alivio, que todo ese sufrimiento y desesperación que la quemaban por dentro, se fueran al menos por momentos.

Ambas se miraban retadoramente y la reina sabía que la princesa idiota esperaba que se doblegarla ante ella, no era tonta y primero muerta antes que hacer eso.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta sonó, Regina cerró sus ojos al tiempo que soltó un suspiro cansino

\- ¡Pasa! - gritó Snow encaminándose apresuradamente hacia la puerta antes que Regina

\- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? - le preguntó molesta siguiéndole de prisa, pero se detuvo en seco al ver la figura de Frankenstein en el recibidor de su casa.

Víctor le sonrió ligeramente divertido a la reina quien le miraba confusa mientras Snow cerraba la puerta

\- ¿Qué haces en mi casa? - preguntó tragando pesado al darse cuenta que venía con su maletín de doctor. Volteó a ver a la beta y esta no parecía sorprendida en lo absoluto, al contrario, se mostraba cómoda con la presencia de Whale

\- Un gusto verte, Regina - respondió el beta con cortesía - Snow me pidió que viniera a examinarte y tomar algunas muestras de sangre para revisar tu estado de salud - argumentó omitiendo, como había quedado con la princesa, que usarían esas muestras para practicarle una prueba de embarazo y en caso de no haber, practicarle un par de pruebas para saber si la omega era fértil

\- Largo los dos ahora mismo - les dijo mirándoles altiva y molesta al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha para abrir la puerta de par en par dejando en claro que hablaba muy en serio.

Víctor comenzó a ponerse nervioso porque, a pesar de ser una omega, Regina tenía magia y no era precisamente que ellos como betas podían hacerla obedecer. Y Snow le aseguró que para cuando él llegara, la reina ya estaría cooperando dócilmente con ellos para examinarla, solo por eso había accedido pero ahora se estaba arrepintiendo

\- N-no - titubeó Snow tratando de aparentar seguridad pero fracasando en el intento. En verdad pensó que lograría doblegar a la omega para cuando Whale llegara.

Regina comenzó a hartarse y avanzó hacía ellos de forma intimidante haciéndolos retroceder espantados hacia los escalones de la entrada

\- ¡David me pidió que hiciera ésto! - mintió la princesa en su desesperación y el médico volteó a verla incrédulo, pero de inmediato regresó su atención a la reina para asentir reafirmando la mentira de la beta.

Para la omega fue como si le hubieran golpeado. No, no podía ser, David le había prometido que jamás haría algo en contra de su voluntad, que a pesar de ser su alfa no pasaría por encima de sus deseos y en verdad no quería creerle a Snow, pero recordaba como después de que el celo del príncipe pasó, le dijo explícitamente que quería un médico la revisara para asegurarse que estaba bien de salud. Tragó pesado sintiendo su corazón apretarse con dolor ante sus propios pensamientos.

Al ver que se había quedado como en shock, el médico aprovechó para acercarse a ella

\- Déjame revisarte - le dijo Víctor con calma y suavidad alargando una mano para alcanzarla. Pero se detuvo de inmediato cuando le clavó la mirada determinante, esa tan característica de la reina

\- No te atrevas a tocarme - habló con los dientes apretados y con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia las iba a derramar enfrente de ellos

\- Regina… - avanzó Snow al ver la escena y se paró frente a Whale buscando presionar a la reina. Ambos le estaban dando la espalda a la puerta que seguía abierta - Tienes que obedecerme o Da… -

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su amenaza porque el hecho de sugerir que tenía que obedecerle a ella, fue lo que terminó por colmar a la reina e incitarla a actuar.

Alzó sus manos invocando su magia con rabia y les lanzó a ambos fuera de su casa. Víctor cayó primero en el porche y después, la beta sobre él provocado que el médico soltara un quejido doloroso

\- No voy a permitir que vengan a MI casa a amenazarme y hacer lo que se les antoje, Snow White. ¡Largo de mi porche! - espetó con desprecio y cerró de golpe la puerta de la Mansión dejándolos fuera.

Comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas buscando tranquilizarse. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos en puños tratando de frenar sus sentimientos como omega, esos que Regina consideraba patéticos porque le hacían sentir débil, pero es que le lastimaba profundamente sentirse traicionada por su alfa, dolía y mucho.

Invocó su magia y se fue de nuevo a la biblioteca a buscar más libros para encontrar los malditos hechizos que necesitaba.

* * *

Apareció en medio del lugar y la nueva bibliotecaria, que la reina reconocía como la princesa Ella, quien era una beta, se le quedó viendo casi como espantada.

Regina le ignoró y comenzó a buscar.

* * *

Emma llegó al apartamento con Henry y se encontraron con una Snow consternada en el lugar. El niño saludó y subió a dejar sus cosas de la escuela en la habitación de la rubia

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó la alfa preocupada por el estado de su madre. Sabía que la beta solicitó un permiso para salir temprano del trabajo para ir al hospital a hacerse algunos exámenes.

Snow suspiró sintiéndose derrotada

\- Estoy en serios problemas con tu padre - confesó, Emma apretó los labios y asintió lentamente

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó dejándose caer en la silla de la mesa como tanto odiaba la princesa que lo hiciera

\- Fui a la Mansión - y su hija abrió su boca por la sorpresa - Le exigí que hiciera algo para deshacerse del vínculo cuando antes - comenzó a relatar e hizo una pausa

\- No creo que David se vaya a molestar tanto por eso - dijo Emma sonriéndole para que se diera cuenta que no era algo tan grave y se relajara. Sí, seguro se iba a enfadar, pero nada más

\- Eso no es lo peor. Lleve a Whale conmigo porque quería… - se mordió el labio inferior dubitativa de decírselo. Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo y decidió hacerlo - ...quería que me ayudara a practicarle un examen de embarazo a Regina y hacerle un par de pruebas de fertilidad con muestras de sangre - se aclaró la garganta pasando una de sus manos por su cabello de forma nerviosa - Desde luego que no reaccionó bien, se negó y le dije que David me había enviado… Entre otras cosas - murmuró eso último y luego miró culpable a su hija

\- Oh, demonios - expresó la rubia dándose cuenta de la magnitud del problema - No sé qué tan grave es eso en el mundo de los alfas, betas y omegas - se rasco la nuca. La única referencia que tenía era lo furico que su padre se había puesto cuando ella intentó propasarse con la reina y la experiencia no había sido nada agradable.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, la beta llevó su pulgar hasta su boca para mordisquear su uña

\- Tengo que hablar con David antes de que vea a Regina - dijo consternada. Normalmente, antes de llegar a casa, el alfa le daba una vuelta a su omega para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Algo a lo que ella misma había accedido con tal de conservar la armonía, pero ahora le urgía verle antes para ver si podía suavizar la situación, que primero escuchara su versión antes que la de la reina

\- Tendrás que irle a buscar a la estación, porque no veo cómo no sospeche algo si le dices que venga primero para acá antes de ir a verla a ella - reflexionó Emma mirándola tal cual Snow se sentía, como si hubiera cometido un error tan grave como haberle pedido a David que se llevara a Regina en Neverland.

* * *

Horas después, Regina salió como torbellino de la biblioteca dejando a la beta mortificada. Estaba frustrada porque no encontró nada, había puesto de cabeza el lugar y no encontró nada.

Además seguía enojada y dolida por lo que sucedió con Snow. Le estaba siendo muy difícil manejar la posibilidad de que David decidiera algo en contra de su voluntad cuando el alfa le había prometido que nunca haría algo así.

Se abrazó a sí misma buscando confort y sonrió de medio lado reprochándose el ser tan tonta e ingenua de haberle creído tan fácil. El príncipe era un alfa que en realidad no la quería, se habían unido por accidente y no porque ambos hubieran querido en verdad, estaban atados en contra de su voluntad y si bien el deber de David era cuidar de ella, no significaba que lo hiciera por gusto, sino como una obligación e imposición por las mismas reglas biológicas y si de verdad había enviado a Snow y a Víctor para examinarla, cuando ella le dijo claramente que no quería ninguna revisión médica, entonces esa era una confirmación.

No se dio cuenta que, perdida en sus tormentosos pensamientos, había caminado un par de cuadras. Desde que George se estableciera como alcalde, eran pocas las veces que salía de esa forma, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque era incómodo andar por las calles. Había miradas de reprobación porque era una omega reclamada que salía libre sin su alfa, otras de reproche, porque no dejaba de ser la ex Reina Malvada y había quienes le seguían odiando por todo lo que hizo, había también miradas de burla, porque había resultado ser una omega y eso aparentemente le parecía divertido a algunos habitantes

Pero las miradas que más odiaba eran las lascivas de alfas y betas, pero las de los alfa eran las que más le perturbaban y por eso prefería transportarse con su magia, pero había veces que mandaba todo el mundo al demonio y simplemente salía a caminar.

Siguió andando hasta que escuchó alborotó. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que se trataba de un alfa que claramente estaba celo y, que al verla pasar, se le quedó mirando fijamente y después comenzó a acercarse con un porte dominante hacia ella.

No pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente intimidada y sabía que era por ser una omega, sin embargo, no se permitió a sí misma dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento y se mantuvo firme, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Le lanzó una mirada fría al alfa para después desaparecer del lugar en su nube de humo morado.

* * *

En los días que habían pasado, David se dio a la tarea de levantar un consenso entre los ciudadanos para saber si en verdad estaban contentos con que George fuera el alcalde y ver si era conveniente convocar a elecciones para una decisión justa. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que, lamentablemente, a la mayoría le parecía bien, eran pocas las personas a quienes les daba igual y las que no estaban de acuerdo con los cambios que estaba haciendo el nuevo Alcalde.

Así que estaba planeando la forma de convencer a la mayoría que lo mejor era irse a elecciones para tener a un buen gobernante, quería acercarse a los alfa que tenían una omega para hacerles ver que las cosas no tenían por qué ser como en el bosque. Quería luchar por los derechos de las omegas, pero para ello necesitaba del apoyo de los alfa.

Llegó a la mansión y tocó el timbre esperando que… que su linda omega le abriera la puerta.

Tenía muchas ganas de verla a pesar de haberlo hecho por la mañana.

* * *

\- Hola, Bella-Bell - saludo entusiasta el pirata a Tinkerbell quien salía de los baños de Granny's.

El hada ahora trabajaba como mesera en el lugar y se estaba quedando en uno de los cuartos de la vieja lobo

\- Killian - dijo su nombre sin emoción mientras trataba de pasar y el alfa le bloqueaba el paso - Estoy en turno - respondió mirándole cansina

\- Oh, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de los viejos tiempos - dijo sugestivo mientras alzaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla pero ella volteó el rostro despreciando su gesto

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó con frialdad. Si bien en Neverland tuvieron algo que ver un par de veces en realidad nunca significo nada, sobretodo porque el pirata era en realidad un ser despreciable

\- ¿Divertirnos? - le sonrió estúpidamente abriendo sus brazos como invitándola. Pero al ver que ella solo le miraba fastidiada, prosiguió - Quería saber si ya puedes hacer magia porque necesito un hechizo pequeñito para mi barco - alzó una de sus cejas seductor. Era una mentira, necesitaba magia, pero no para eso, solo quería saber si el hada la había recuperado para seguir con su plan

\- Mala suerte, capitán - dijo el hada verde pasando enseguida de él - Sigo sin magia y aunque la tuviera, no te iba ayudar - siguió de largo sin mirar de nuevo atrás.

Hook resopló frustrado y molesto al darse cuenta que, al menos por parte de las hadas, no iba a conseguir magia fácilmente.

* * *

Tan pronto como Regina apareció dentro de su Mansión, justo donde había estado antes de ir a la biblioteca, la puerta se abrió de golpe haciéndola dar un saltito involuntario por la impresión

\- ¡¿Por qué no abrías ni contestabas tu celular?! - preguntó David avanzando hacia ella de inmediato y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar siquiera, la tomó de ambos brazos con cada una de sus manos y la encaró fijando su mirada en la de ella.

La reina apenas estaba siendo consciente de lo que sucedía cuando de pronto se vio sujeta por las grandes manos del príncipe y ahora tenía su penetrante mirada azul y dominante sobre ella. Como si quisiera que le contara todo, hasta sus más profundos secretos, era como si quisiera atravesarle el alma.

Tomó aire profundamente y se mordió el labio inferior brevemente. No podía negarlo, estaba asustada y el corazón le latía con fuerza por lo mismo, no porque le tuviera miedo al alfa, sino porque tenía miedo de comprobar que lo que Snow había dicho era verdad, podría parecer una estupidez pero le era imposible no confiar en él y eso la colocaba en una situación vulnerable.

Pero es que David le había demostrado de muchas formas que en verdad estaba dispuesto a cuidarla, a protegerla y a respetarla. Ningún alfa estando en celo, le habría dado la opción a su omega de estar con él o no, simplemente la habría tomado porque era su derecho, y el príncipe lo había hecho, aún estando tan afectado por el celo, se detuvo a estar seguro que quería tener sexo con él y estaba dispuesto a marcharse a sobrellevarlo solo cuando ella se negó

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - preguntó ahora preocupado.

La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos y al fijar de nuevo su mirada en la de él, pudo ver ahora reflejadas consternación y preocupación.

Se relamió los labios y se movió un poco pero sin luchar contra el alfa para que le soltara, era más bien por ansiedad que lo hacía. No sabía cómo decirle lo que había pasado, no quería buscarle un problema a David con la princesa bruta, pero necesitaba con urgencia saber si él la había enviado. Dolía mucho pensar que el príncipe la pudiera haber traicionado, mucho más de lo que debería y le gustaría, era algo insoportable

\- Tu esposa estuvo aquí - dijo tragando pesado

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó entre sorprendido e incrédulo por lo que escuchaba - Dime qué sucedió - fue más bien una exigencia que una petición aunque en realidad esa no había sido su intención, pero necesitaba saber todo lo que había pasado

\- Solo dime que tú no la enviaste - le pidió ignorando la exigencia de él. Se mordió los labios para impedirse a sí misma decir "por favor", no quería sonar tan necesitada y patética

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - respondió como ofendido - ¿De dónde sacas eso? - le preguntó comenzando a molestarse ante el pensamiento de que la princesa hubiera ido a casa de su omega a perturbarla. No se imaginaba qué demonios pudo haber querido Snow de Regina, aunque tenía una idea.

Respiró con alivio al escucharlo decir que él no había enviado a Snow, la calma regresó a su corazón y sintió una extraña emoción recorrerle el cuerpo al comprobar que no era cierto.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar comenzar a inquietarse ante la posibilidad de que David se enojara con la beta por culpa de ella porque le aterraba pensar que pudiera perder a Henry de nuevo por ello

\- Regina… - le llamó al empezar a sentir que su omega se estaba estresando de nuevo. La envolvió entre sus brazos y ella se aferró con sus manos de su camisa de inmediato. Cerró sus ojos respirando profundo y aspirando el delicioso aroma de la reina. Se relamió los labios y se decidió a llevar eso hasta las últimas consecuencias.

No podía pasar por alto lo que había hecho la princesa, porque el simple hecho de haber ido ahí cuando no tenía nada qué hacer en la Mansión era motivo más que suficiente para saber que la beta no estaba respetándole a él ni su situación con su omega

\- Necesito que me digas todo lo que pasó - solicitó con voz autoritaria, pero no la de alfa, no quería obligarla de esa forma, al menos no sin intentar que Regina hablara sin necesidad de llegar a tanto.

Sintió un ligero estremecimiento por su cuerpo al escuchar su demanda y ¡Ah! odiaba que la omega en ella muriera de ganas por satisfacer a su alfa.

Se separó de él y afortunadamente, el príncipe no le impidió hacerlo. Le dio la espalda y se alejó un par de pasos de su imponente figura. Se cruzó de brazos y acomodó un mechón de su propio cabello tras su oreja

\- Vino a exigirme que hiciera algo para romper el vínculo - escuchó una exhalación de fastidio a sus espaldas - Después insinuó que yo había hecho que las reglas biológicas llegaran a Storybrooke para no dejar de ser una omega y estar atada a ti como parte de mi venganza - relató

\- Maldita sea - murmuró con los dientes apretados y sus manos en puños haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse y no salir en ese preciso momento a enfrentar a su esposa - ¿Qué más? - presionó para que siguiera.

La reina se aclaró la garganta eligiendo omitir el hecho de que le acusara de habérsele ofrecido a David estando en celo

\- Después vino Whale - y de pronto el alfa la estaba tomando por el brazo derecho para voltearla hacia él de nuevo con firmeza sin ser brusco, algo que llamaba la atención de Regina. El príncipe siempre era cuidadoso en la forma en que la tocaba

\- ¿Qué quería aquí? - le preguntó tratando de guardar la compostura, pero sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho porque le latía con furia ante el coraje que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo ahora también contra Frankenstein, la única razón por la cual no había perdido los estribos hasta ese momento, era porque el médico también era un beta, porque solo Dios sabe qué le habría hecho si fuera un alfa, aunque de igual forma tanto él como la princesa, le iban a escuchar

\- Dijo que Snow le había llamado para revisar mi estado de salud, querían muestras de mi sangre - frunció su propio ceño al decir eso porque si David no les había enviado en realidad, ¿para qué querían su sangre? Podía entender que el alfa quisiera hacerle exámenes de todo, pero dudaba mucho que en verdad la princesa se preocupara por su salud a ese grado

\- ¿Muestras de sangre? - preguntó el príncipe extrañado. No dejaba de sorprenderse y de enojarse con cada cosa que Regina decía. ¿Qué carajos quisieron hacerle a su omega? - No te hicieron nada, ¿cierto? - le preguntó alargando su mano libre hasta su bello rostro para tomarla por el mentón y después comenzó a observarla con detenimiento.

Bajó su mano hasta su estilizado cuello y pasó su pulgar por su marca para comprobar que siguiera intacta y de inmediato sintió como la reina se estremeció. No pudo evitar sonreír tenuemente al verla con sus hermosos ojos cerrados, era indescriptible la satisfacción que le traía el provocar ese tipo de reacciones en ella, el saber que esa marca indicaba que Regina era suya y verla responder cuando la tocaba

\- Dime - demandó mientras su respiración comenzaba a pronunciarse. De inmediato la omega abrió sus preciosos ojos chocolate y los fijó en los suyos

\- No - respondió como saliendo del pequeño trance en el que había entrado cuando el príncipe tocó la marca en su cuello. Era placentero cuando él, y solo él, la tocaba y solo esperaba que sus mejillas no se hubiesen encendido

\- Hay algo más, ¿no es así? - preguntó, porque lo primero que hizo Regina antes de comenzar a contarle fue asegurarse que él no había enviado a Snow, era casi obvio que la princesa había dicho semejante barbaridad para hacer que la reina permitiera que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran y eso solo le hacía ponerse más y más furioso.

Era algo extraño, podía sentir lo enojado que estaba David, sabía que se debía a la conexión que ahora tenían y por eso mismo se sentía atrapada porque no quería decirle todo, era absurdo porque no necesitaba que el príncipe tuviera un enfrentamiento con Snow por eso, ella misma se defendió y puso a la beta en su lugar, no quería hacerlo enfurecer más, pero tampoco quería ocasionar algo grave entre la pareja porque a como veía al alfa, estaba segura que tendrían una gran discusión.

David estaba a punto de pedirle que no le hiciera obligarla a hablar, pero afortunadamente, la reina comenzó a hacerlo

\- Dijo que tú la habías enviado - confesó tragando pesado.

Lo vio cerrar los ojos y tensarse como aguantando el coraje que saber eso le ocasionaba y para Regina era… sorprendente ver que no dudara ni por un segundo de su palabra y se estuviera enojado con Snow. No es que le diera gusto, le preocupaba, pero le parecía inaudito lo que el vínculo podía causar. Se suponía que eran amores verdaderos y eso era algo inquebrantable

\- Me va a escuchar - fue lo que pudo decir el alfa sintiendo como la rabia lo iba consumiendo poco a poco

\- ¡No! - dijo de inmediato la omega - David, no. Yo no quiero que por mi culpa… - comenzó a inquietarse.

Pero no pudo terminar su frase porque al mencionar la palabra "culpa", él le interrumpió

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada de ésto. Es un problema entre ella y yo - aclaró lo más sereno que le fue posible porque, así como sentía la urgencia de ir a enfrentar a la beta, sentía una urgencia por tranquilizar a su omega y sabía que para ello, debía calmarse primero él.

Regina se debatió por algunos segundos pero al final asintió, aunque un poco dubitativa. Soltó un suspiro involuntario al tener la mirada azul y penetrante del alfa sobre ella, le parecía realmente hipnotizante y bella, le hacía sentir tan bien, segura, protegida y… Cerró sus ojos tomando aire profundamente.

No, no podía estarse confundiendo, ahí no había ni podía haber absolutamente nada más.

Tomó aire profundamente y de pronto, abrió sus ojos espantada al sentir llegar su periodo abruptamente. Su instinto inmediato fue el de buscar la mirada de su alfa, sabiendo que con seguridad podía olerla y saber lo que estaba pasando. Eso confirmaba lo que ella ya sabía, que no estaba embarazada, pero temía tanto que él estuviera decepcionado al comprobar que era verdad lo que ella le había dicho, que no había posibilidades de un embarazo.

Pero para su sorpresa, lo único que encontró, fue una mirada dulce y cariñosa por parte de David. La envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos de forma protectora y Regina se hundió en el abrazo cerrando sus ojos sin poner resistencia.

Sabía perfectamente lo que sucedía porque podía olerla. Acarició la cabeza de su preciada omega buscando tranquilizarla por si sentía que le estaba decepcionando con la confirmación de que no había embarazo porque no era así, su omega jamás podría decepcionarlo, estaba seguro de eso. Mientras más tiempo pasaban atados por el vínculo, más maravillosa le parecía, estaba teniendo la oportunidad de conocer realmente a Regina ahora, aunque ella seguía terca en alejarlo cada que le era posible.

Soltó un suspiro y se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose culpable al recordar que durante su celo, le pidió le dijera que le daría un hijo. Se maldijo mentalmente por ser un verdadero idiota, ella le dejó en claro que no era posible y él, como buen alfa posesivo y territorial, fue a exigirle dejarse embarazar.

Cerró sus ojos temiendo ahora que con eso hubiera hecho sentir a su omega presionada por su demanda. No iba a dejar de preocuparse, rechazarla o quererse deshacer de ella por esa razón

\- Necesito ir a… - se aclaró la garganta porque no estaba preparada para la llegada de su periodo. Como ahora su ciclo reproductivo había cambiado, no estaba segura de cuándo haría aparición su... ¿menstruación?, no tenía idea si se seguía llamando así. Oh, pero desde luego que tuvo que llegar en un momento inoportuno y en presencia del alfa

\- Oh, sí - murmuró con disculpa liberándola del fiero abrazo en el que la tenía envuelta. No se dio cuenta que le había apretado un poquito más contra él - Voy a irme para que descanses - le dijo y ella asintió.

La observó un poco mientras Regina se abrazó a sí misma y desvió su mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y tomando su rostro con ambas manos para tener su sorpresiva atención

\- No estoy enojado contigo - le aseguró mientras la reina le miraba expectante y colocaba sus manos sobre las muñecas de él - Tampoco decepcionado - aclaró y después dejó un beso largo en su frente.

Regina cerró sus ojos al sentir ese beso protector, cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro entrecortado mientras aferraba un poquito más su agarre en las muñecas de él. El alfa soltó su rostro y se alejó un poco provocando que ella soltara el agarre que tenía en él, pero no dejó ir su delicada mano derecha, la tomó con la suya y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla con devoción

\- Descansa, majestad - le dijo haciéndola soltar una pequeña sonrisa agradecida y divertida por llamarla así.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la Mansión más que decidido de lo que haría.

Atrás dejó a una bella omega que cerraba la puerta con su magia mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento por frenar esa sensación de no querer dejarlo ir.

* * *

Snow se paseaba nerviosa por el apartamento. Al final había decidido no ir a buscar a David, estaba segura que aún que ella hablara primero con él, el resultado sería el mismo. Iba a bastar con que escuchara a la reina para enojarse con ella.

Se reprochó a sí misma de nuevo el haber sido tan tonta y haberse dejado llevar por la desesperación del momento e involucrar a David. Sabía que lo que hizo era una falta grave contra su alfa, porque aunque estuviera unido por el vínculo con la omega, no dejaba de ser su marido y de alguna forma su alfa, al menos de palabra y de sentimiento.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de manera brusca para dejar pasar la figura imponente del príncipe quien desde luego, se veía furioso. A Snow no le sorprendía verlo así, llevaba toda la tarde preparándose para esa inevitable discusión que sabría tendrían

\- ¿Dónde están Emma y Henry? - preguntó antes de comenzar. No quería que su hija y su nieto se vieran involucrados. Se relamió los labios con coraje buscando calmarse un poco. No podía dejarse llevar por completo por su alfa porque, a pesar de todo, Snow era su esposa, pero tampoco le iba a permitir esa falta tan grave que cometió, era algo que no iba a tolerar, su instinto protector y territorial sobre su omega se lo demandaba

\- Salieron con Neal - respondió aclarándose la garganta. Le pidió a la alfa no estar con Henry en el apartamento para cuando el príncipe llegara, consideraba que era lo mejor y por cómo veía a David, sabía que, al menos esa vez, había tomado la mejor decisión

\- Dime por qué lo hiciste - le exigió tratando de sonar en calma, aunque estaba fallando miserablemente. No le era posible ocultar todo el enojo que sentía

\- Solo quería asegurarme que está bien de salud, ayudarte un poco con ella - respondió fingiendo inocencia. No sabía qué tanto le había contado Regina y guardaba la esperanza de que hubiera omitido algunas cosas

\- No - dijo tajantemente - Pasaste por encima de mí con algo relacionado a MI omega - le reprochó con énfasis haciendo notoria su molestia

\- Recuerda te dije que te ayudaría a cuidar de ella y tú estuviste de acuerdo - le recordó frunciendo su ceño fingiendo ofensa

\- Snow, Regina es MI omega, ¡MÍA! - alzó la voz esta vez sin poderse contener ya y vio que le asustó un poco - No importa que tú y yo estemos casados, soy yo quien decide sobre ella. Yo y nadie más porque es mía, ¡solo mía! - dijo autoritario y territorial. Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin que las pudiera frenar pero no se arrepentía ni un solo segundo de haberlas dicho. Ni siquiera porque su esposa le miraba ahora con reproche y ofendida - ¿Por qué llevaste a Whale a su casa? - preguntó mientras avanzaba y tomaba con su mano a la beta por su brazo derecho aferrándola de ahí muy firmemente - ¿Para qué querías esas muestras de sangre, eh? - le preguntó sacudiéndola un poco buscando presionarla para que respondiera pero sin ser brusco - Quiero la verdad, Snow - le advirtió, porque la conocía muy bien y sabía que era capaz de hacer lo que fuera para salirse con la suya anteponiendo su falsa preocupación y bondad. No por nada estaban ahora en medio de esa situación

\- ¡Quería hacerle una prueba de embarazo y fertilidad! - respondió exaltada mientras jalaba su brazo para soltarse. Algo que logró con facilidad porque el príncipe aflojó su agarre por la sorpresa que su confesión le causó. Se alejó de él un poco y se cruzó de brazos tratando de tomar un porte defensivo - ¿Contento? - le preguntó

\- ¿Pero qué carajos te pasa? - preguntó sin responder a su pregunta y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente - ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso con MI omega? - apretó los dientes al hacer su pregunta

\- ¡Tu esposa! - respondió ella alzando su voz y descruzando sus brazos para llevarlos a su cabeza para apretar un poco de su cabello con sus manos - No puedo tolerar saber que la reclamaste ni que quisiste pasar tu celo con ella. Estoy harta de ver que te preocupas tanto por ella - comenzó a reprocharle. Estaba consciente que también se preocupaba por ella, pero no era nada comparado a como lo hacía por la omega y eso la enfurecía - Está embarazada, ¿cierto? - preguntó. Sospechaba por la extrema preocupación del alfa hacia la reina y por eso se le ocurrió practicarle una prueba. Lo vio comenzar a respirar pronunciadamente por el enojo.

Eligió no decirle que justamente ese día, a la omega le había llegado su periodo confirmando que no había embarazo, pero estaba tan molesto con la princesa que no se lo quiso decir

\- Pensé que en verdad habíamos llegado a un acuerdo de dejar a Regina tranquila mientras busca la forma de… - se aclaró la garganta incapaz de decirlo, pero seguro la beta sabía a lo que se refería, aunque no lo dijera - Pensé que respetabas el hecho de que ahora tuviera una omega, dijiste que lo harías - le dijo a modo de reclamo, pero claramente decepcionado

\- No puedo - respondió con sinceridad y se comenzó a sentir ansiosa al verlo así. Nunca el príncipe le había visto tan… tan desencantado de ella

\- Así como tú no estás respetando que Regina es mi omega y lo que yo decido sobre ella, yo no voy a tolerar lo que acabas de hacer - le dijo alzando su barbilla, tomando un porte dominante y autoritario - Me voy del apartamento - le informó al tiempo que soltaba el aire que estuvo conteniendo

\- ¡¿Que?! - preguntó Snow espantada mientras lo veía caminar hacia el lugar donde tenía sus cosas - David… - intentó comenzar a convencerlo de no hacerlo

\- Necesito espacio, Snow - le detuvo de hablar

\- No fue mi intención tratar de hacerla sentir culpable de que la hubieras reclamado, de hacerle creer que tú me enviaste - trato de disculparse y lo vio detenerse después de abrir un cajón - Siento haber llevado a Víctor y haberle dicho que me debía obedecer -

\- Con un demonio - apretó con sus manos la orilla del cajón con todas sus fuerzas. Después se volvió hacia ella - ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer algo así? - le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos al darse cuenta que su esposa no le respetaba y que había faltado a su palabra. Por Dios, ni siquiera él había tratado de hacer a Regina obedecer

\- ¡No lo sé! - respondió desesperada - Solo quería que se dejara hacer las muestras y pensé que... - comenzó a decir

\- ¿Que haciéndole creer que yo estaba de acuerdo en que tú mandaras sobre ella se iba a dejar? - preguntó negando con su cabeza y después se volvió de nuevo hacia el cajón para sacar ropa con rapidez. Luego se agachó para sacar de debajo de la cama una maleta

\- ¿Te dijo que nos corrió de la casa y nos atacó con magia? - preguntó con resentimiento evitando contestar la otra pregunta

\- Me alegro - respondió mientras se acercaba al buro y sacaba la mascada de Regina para echarla a la maleta. Sabía que la beta estaba bien, que no había sufrido ningún daño y que solo decía eso para desviar su molestia hacia la reina

\- No puedo creer que la estés prefiriendo - dijo Snow con enojo y reproche al ver que David no se estaba molestando con la reina por haberla atacado

\- No estoy eligiendo a nadie - le aclaró cerrando la maleta - Solo estoy poniendo distancia entre nosotros de momento porque seamos honestos, Snow. No soy el único que lo necesita - dijo y sin más, se fue del apartamento.

En cuando la puerta se cerró, la princesa dejó escapar un grito de rabia y se prometió a sí misma que no permitiría que su matrimonio se acabara y que rompería ese vínculo a como diera lugar.

* * *

Luego de dejar el apartamento, David se fue directo a buscar a Víctor para hacerle la advertencia de que se mantuviera alejado de Regina y que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería verlo rondar la Mansión.

Después fue con Granny en búsqueda de un cuarto para quedarse ahí. La vieja alfa le miró con sospecha, pero no le recriminó su decisión, más bien pareció estar de acuerdo con que se hubiera salido del apartamento.

Por otro lado, Emma avisó a Snow que, tanto ella como Henry, se quedarían a pasar la noche con Neal en casa de Gold.

* * *

La mañana llegó y en cuanto la alfa llegó con el niño al apartamento se percató, por como veía a su madre, que algo andaba mal

\- ¿Y David? - preguntó, porque llegaron muy temprano y no era hora todavía de ir a la estación pero no le veía por ningún lado

\- Iré a alisarme para la escuela - refunfuñó el pequeño al ver que Snow no respondió y le miró fijamente como dándole a entender que no era prudente que escuchara. Eran miradas del tipo que Henry conocía muy bien gracias a su mamá

\- Se fue de la casa - habló bajito en cuanto el niño desapareció en la planta alta. No quería que escuchara eso de su boca y debía reconocer que Regina hizo muy buen trabajo educándolo, el pequeño sabía cuando no debía escuchar una conversación

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Emma preocupada y nerviosa por lo que eso pudiera significar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante ante el pensamiento de perder a su familia recién encontrada

\- Es solo algo temporal - se apresuró a decirle la princesa al ver los ojos de su hija - Está molesto por lo que hice, pero ya se le pasará - le aseguró buscando reconfortarla y en verdad confiaba en que así sería

\- ¿Y si no vuelve? - preguntó tratando pesado luchando por no derramar lágrimas

\- Va a volver - remarcó sus palabras mirando a su hija con seriedad - Somos amores verdaderos, sé que volverá - le dijo confiada y sonriendo tenuemente

\- Henry no se lo tomará bien - se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa mientras colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas y se paraba de esa misma forma tan peculiar en que David lo hacía

\- Tampoco creo que se le pueda ocultar - dijo mirándola empáticamente. Pero la verdad es que moría porque Emma se lo hiciera saber, tenía la esperanza de que el pequeño fuera una pieza clave para presionar a Regina en la tarea de buscar la forma de deshacerse del vínculo lo más pronto posible.

Se pasó casi toda la noche en vela y durante esas horas, estuvo reflexionando en que el alfa tenía mucha razón, ella también necesitaba espacio. Lo necesitaba para disponer de mucho más tiempo y libertad para empezar a trabajar en encontrar un alfa para entregar a Regina.

Sin David en casa, no tendría que ocultarse y por ende no habría sospechas por parte del príncipe. Oh, porque ahora sí estaba segura que si se llegaba a enterar sería capaz de terminar todo con ella. Y Snow seguía en la firme convicción que una vez que su marido dejara de estar unido a la reina por el vínculo, todo regresaría a la normalidad entre ellos.

Lo que la princesa ignoraba, era que su hija estaba pensando lo mismo que ella respecto a esa separación temporal y en Henry como pieza clave para acabar con esa absurda situación.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo David esa mañana fue ir con Regina más temprano de lo habitual. La reina le abrió la puerta aun en pijama, pero como siempre con su albornoz de seda alrededor de su divino cuerpo.

Ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento de esa índole de su mente, el alfa le hizo saber su decisión de dejar el apartamento.

Desde luego que la omega no se lo tomó a bien, se mostró preocupada y responsable de la situación, pero el príncipe de inmediato le hizo saber que no era su culpa, que ella no tenía nada que ver con su decisión, que eran problemas que tenía él con la princesa

\- Y Henry… - puso una de sus manos sobre sus propios ojos mortificada de lo que fuera a pensar y sentir su hijo

\- Yo hablaré con él - aseguró el alfa. No quería dejarle a su omega la responsabilidad de darle esa noticia al pequeño, sobretodo porque era posible que se enojara con ella y por eso, decidió ser él quien le dijera lo que estaba pasando, para que a Henry no le quedara la menor duda que no era culpa de Regina.

La reina asintió sintiéndose apesadumbrada y de inmediato, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre, se vio envuelta por los brazos de su alfa. Y oh Dios, era tan reconfortante y tranquilizante estar así y sentía que cada día que pasaba la sensación se volvía más... maravillosa

\- Ya me voy - susurró contra su perfumado cabello. Se relamió los labios y se alejó tantito de ella para poder ver su bello rostro, pero no la soltó. Los hermosos ojos color chocolate le miraban un poquito tristes y él le sonrió con dulzura para luego depositar un beso en su sien izquierda con cariño y casi con adoración.

Regina era sin lugar a dudas, su preciada omega y quería protegerla de cualquier mal.

Tragó pesado al sentir ese beso cariñoso, la sensación se dejaba sentir en su estómago y su cuerpo entraba en un estado de ansiedad y anticipación, como queriendo más de… de él.

Y una vez más, David se fue de la Mansión dejando a Regina hundida en un mar de emociones que sabía perfectamente hacia dónde la estaban llevando y no.

No podía ser.

* * *

Lo siguiente que David hizo fue ir al apartamento para ofrecerse a llevar él mismo a Henry a la escuela e informarle lo que estaba sucediendo en el trayecto.

Su llegada fue extraña, supo de inmediato que al menos Emma estaba enterada de su decisión y le dolía pensar que estaba lastimando a su hija porque podía verlo en su actitud, pero también sabía que la alfa era una adulta y que debía entender, sobretodo aceptar que esa decisión era lo mejor para todos en ese momento.

Salió con su hija y su nieto del apartamento. Henry subió a la camioneta y él se detuvo a tener unas palabras con Emma

\- Esto no significa que vamos a dejar de ser tus padres - le dijo - Tú sigues siendo lo más importante para nosotros - le aseguró tomando las manos de su hija

\- Después de ella, ¿no? - preguntó con resentimiento la rubia

\- Alto, Emma - le advirtió - Regina no tiene nada que ver en esta decisión, no me estoy saliendo del apartamento para irme con ella. Lo hago porque es lo mejor para todos, inclusive para ti - le dijo mirándola con seriedad

\- ¿Y ahora que va a pasar? - le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

\- Las cosas siguen igual - tomó aire profundamente antes de continuar porque… la verdad era que odiaba hablar de eso y si por él fuera no se haría nada al respecto - Regina aún está buscando la forma de romper el vínculo - y oh Dios, podía sentir al alfa en él retorcerse ante esa posibilidad, no le gustaba en lo absoluto

\- Se honesto, si no lo logra... ¿Vamos a buscar otro alfa para ella? - alzó una ceja esperando una respuesta por parte de su padre. Pudo ver como la pregunta le molesto al príncipe, era como si contemplar esa posibilidad lo hiciera transformarse - Sabes que es la única manera porque otra omega no es la solución, terminaríamos en lo mismo - le dijo la rubia

\- Me estás pidiendo que sea honesto, así que lo único que puedo decirte es que no es una posibilidad que contemplo - confesó - Espero no tener que llegar a ese punto porque no creo que haya forma en que lo pueda permitir - dijo con sinceridad y su hija negó con su cabeza dolida y decepcionada - Si tuvieras una omega, me entenderías - le dijo.

Alargó su mano para tomar su cabeza y acercarla a él para darle un beso en la frente

\- Te amo, Emma y tu felicidad es importante para mí - le aseguró

\- Entonces vuelve al apartamento - pidió desesperada

\- Las cosas nos son tan sencillas y esto no es un juego - le miró fijamente tratando de hacerla entender

\- ¡Voy a llegar tarde! - gritó el pequeño desde la camioneta

\- Te veo en la estación - se despidió de su hija y corrió un poco para subirse lo más pronto posible al auto e irse.

En el camino a la escuela decidió decirle a Henry lo que había pasado. No le sorprendió saber que el pequeño sospechaba algo, pero sí fue una grata sorpresa saber que nadie le había dado la noticia.

Al menos Snow y Emma habían sido prudentes.

El niño, al igual que su madre, no se lo tomó a bien. Comenzó a llorar y a decir que él no podía separarse de Snow White, que era el Príncipe Encantador y que debía estar con ella pasara lo que pasara.

David se apresuró a decirle que de momento no había tomado ninguna decisión, que solo se había salido del apartamento porque tenían problemas y de inmediato el pequeño preguntó si era porque había mordido a su mamá, pero el príncipe le aclaró que Regina no tenía nada que ver con eso, que era una decisión que él estaba tomando por el bien de todos.

Henry quiso ir a la Mansión y el alfa lo dudo un poco, pero al final consintió que no fuera a la escuela, aunque estaba seguro que su omega se iba a molestar, pero David consideraba esa era una situación complicada que ameritaba saltarse un día de escuela.

* * *

Y tal como lo predijo, la reina se molestó un poquito con él por haber permitido que Henry faltara a sus clases. Sin embargo su corazón de madre se conmovió ante la tristeza y preocupación de su hijo por lo sucedido.

David decidió dejar a madre e hijo solos para que hablaran y Regina le dio las gracias por hablar con el pequeño antes de llevarlo con ella, estaba consciente que el hecho de saber la decisión que tomó de su propia boca había sido lo mejor

\- Vas a romper el vínculo pronto, ¿cierto? - le preguntó a su madre en cuanto estuvieron solos

\- Haré todo lo posible porque así sea, mi pequeño príncipe - le aseguró.

Y por primera vez se sintió no del todo segura de hacerlo, había algo, muy dentro de ella, que no quería romper el vínculo, que no quería dejar de tener esa conexión con su… alfa

\- ¿Lo prometes? - la pregunta de su hijo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Miró a Henry, quien le miraba suplicante con la nariz y los ojos enrojecidos aún llenos de lágrimas y se sintió incapaz de decirle que no

\- Sí - respondió, más que nada por temor a perder a su hijo de nuevo. Estaba segura que Henry dejaría de amarla si Snow y David terminaban separándose definitivamente.

Y fue ahí donde recordó la lección más importante de su madre: El amor era una debilidad…

Regina no podía permitirse enamorarse del Príncipe Encantador porque estaba segura que el precio que tendría que pagar si eso sucedía, sería muy alto.

* * *

La princesa decidió no ir a trabajar ese día, se reportó indispuesta para impartir clases y lo que hizo fue ir a buscar a Whale al hospital

\- No - dijo Víctor tajantemente tan solo con verla aparecer por su oficina - Ayer fue David a buscarme a casa y me hizo una muy buena advertencia para mantenerme alejado de Regina. No quiero problemas con un alfa, te lo dije - comentó mientras guardaba un par de expedientes en sus archiveros

\- Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho nada - parpadeó un par de veces indignada.

El beta la miró un poco con sus ojos estrechados debatiéndose en seguirla ayudando o no.

La verdad es que la ayudó porque le gustaba y no había olvidado esa noche que pasaron juntos durante la maldición, pero no estaba dispuesto a ser despedazado por David a causa de Snow

\- Por favor - pidió acercándose un poco a él, lo suficiente para que el médico no estuviera indiferente ante su presencia.

Whale cerró sus ojos maldiciendo internamente y tragó pesado

\- ¿Qué necesitas? - preguntó y la beta se mordió el labio inferior emocionada por su disposición

\- Que me ayudes a conseguir los expedientes de todos los alfa sin vínculo que existen en la ciudad. Necesito revisarlos para elegir al mejor para entregarle a Regina - le dijo. Sabía que había al menos un expediente abierto de todos los ciudadanos de Storybrooke y que Whale podía identificar a los alfa con facilidad.

Víctor se quedó sin palabras al escucharla. Oh Dios, sabía que eso era un suicido, que si con haber ido a la Mansión a molestar a la reina, David se había salido del apartamento y le había ido a amenazar a su propia casa, los iba a matar a los dos si se enteraba de eso.

Pero cuando los ojos de la princesa, le miraron suplicantes y ligeramente coquetos, fue incapaz de decir que no.

* * *

Días después, Hook llegó al bar de la ciudad a beber un poco y se encontró con que Neal estaba ahí, algo que no era común, a decir verdad, nunca le había visto en ese lugar.

En el pasado habían tenido sus… diferencias, pero ahora todo era distinto, el pirata como alfa, estaba arriba que el beta en la jerarquía de las reglas biológicas y con eso, se conformaba, además que, aunque no fue por sus propias manos, el Oscuro, padre de Neal, había muerto. Se sentía en paz y con la confianza de acercarse a él

\- ¿Puedo? - le preguntó y el otro aceptó mientras bebía un poco más. Se sentó frente a Neal - ¿Qué te trae por acá? - intentó entablar una conversación con él

\- Preocupaciones - alzó sus hombros - Emma entró en celo, pensé que sería mi oportunidad para al fin tener un acercamiento con ella, pero se largó con Ruby - sorbió más alcohol con algo de coraje - ¿Lo puedes creer? - preguntó negando con su cabeza

\- ¡Uhhh! - exclamó el alfa mientras giraba sus ojos - Bueno, es mejor que buscar tirarse a la omega de su padre, ¿no crees? - le sonrió burlonamente. La mirada que le dedicó el beta, le confirmó a Killian que no estaba enterado de las intenciones de Emma - ¿No te dijo que quería quitársela al príncipe? - comenzó a reír divertido y Neal bebió de golpe su trago e inmediatamente pidió otro

\- Pronto todo eso cambiará - aseguró con su mirada clavada en la nada. Killian pidió un trago para él

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó extrañado

\- ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí? - preguntó el beta - Más bien, ¿qué haces siendo el perro faldero de George? - sonrió de lado burlesco mientras tomaba el trago que pidió y acababan de dejar en la mesa

\- Tenemos nuestros… tratos - comentó Hook con seriedad. No le gustó que le dijera eso porque desde un inicio no estaba convencido de lo que haría en favor del viejo alfa

\- ¿Qué te ofreció? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño y cuando el alfa sonrió insinuante abrió sus ojos desmesurados - No te atrevas a tocar a Belle - le dijo con los dientes apretados.

El pirata comenzó a reír con ganas

\- Oh no, Neal - se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos - Belle no es mi tipo de omega - sacó de su gabardina su pequeña botella de ron para mezclarlo con su otra bebida

\- ¿Entonces? - le miró con sospecha

\- George quiere a la omega más codiciada de todo el pueblo - le dijo alzando una ceja y de inmediato Neal supo de quién estaba hablando - Le ayudaré a conseguirla a cambio de compartirla conmigo - se relamió los labios con un poco de disgusto al decir eso, porque si era honesto, quería a la omega para él solo y si acaso compartirla con sus piratas.

Por eso había intentado acercarse a Tinkerbell, porque era imposible llegar hasta la reina mientras tuviera magia y estaban buscando una forma de dejarla sin la misma.

Un par de alfas ya lo habían intentado y sorprendentemente Regina no necesitó de la presencia de David para defenderse, aunque hasta ese momento, no había usado magia contra ninguno de ellos, algo que Hook sabía George había prohibido.

Neal meditó un poco las palabras del capitán.

Lo mejor que les podía pasar a todos era que Regina fuera reclamada por otro alfa, ya lo había pensado muchas veces, porque de esa forma el matrimonio de Snow y David se mantendría intacto, Emma tendría a sus padres juntos y además, tendrían a Henry con ellos porque desde luego que cualquier otro alfa, George o Killian, iban a rechazar al pequeño y la reina no podría hacer nada.

Por otro lado, aun le faltaba conseguir cosas para traer a su padre de vuelta y no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda, porque la bibliotecaria no había vuelto a salir del convento después de conseguir el libro con ayuda de Regina y estaba trabajando solo

\- ¿Cómo piensan conseguirla? - preguntó porque no era solo cuestión de atraparla, había un impedimento más grande que su magia para llegar hasta ella y ese era David, el padre de Emma y no iba a permitir que lo mataran para quedarse fácilmente con la omega

\- Lo primero es dejarla sin magia y luego conseguir una orden de arresto para mantener al príncipe encerrado mientras George reclama a la omega - argumentó bebiendo un par de tragos - Pero me estoy quedando sin tiempo, el celo de Regina se acerca y no he conseguido nada - se lamentó

\- ¿Arrestarlo? - preguntó confundido

\- Por tratar de derrocar a su gobernante - respondió con algo de orgullo por lo fabulosa de la idea.

El beta solo asintió, no era ningún secreto que el alfa estaba buscando la forma de llevar a Storybrooke a elecciones con el fin de que George dejara de ser el alcalde y al menos en el Bosque, eso era un gran delito

\- ¿Qué dirías si te digo que… posiblemente yo tenga la forma en que puedas tener a Regina? - le preguntó buscando intrigarlo y el pirata casi se atraganta con su bebida

\- ¿Tú? - preguntó incrédulo y ligeramente burlesco

\- Si me ayudas y prometes no dañar a David, te ofrezco mi ayuda para conseguir a la omega y que sea solo tuya - le sonrió de medio lado con un poco de malicia y la cara de Killian cambió a una de completo interés

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - preguntó

\- Ayudarme a traer a mi padre de vuelta - dijo y el pirata abrió sus ojos como platos al escucharlo.

* * *

Un par de semanas después, Regina llegó por Henry a la escuela.

Se extrañó al no verlo esperando afuera como siempre, por lo que bajó de su auto para buscarle dentro de lugar. Las miradas no se hicieron esperar, pero como siempre, la reina les ignoró

\- Busco a mi hijo - le dijo a una de las profesoras

\- En la oficina de la directora - respondió sin más, no sin antes verla de pies a cabeza juzgándola de cierta forma y Regina solo apretó sus manos en puños, para después dirigirse al lugar.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de ver a Emma ahí hablando con la directora y a su pequeño hundido en la silla enseguida de la rubia. Los vio levantarse a ambos, señal inequívoca que habían terminado con lo que fuera que estaban discutiendo

\- Gracias, señora Johnson - se despidió la alfa mientras Henry corría a abrazarse a su madre

\- Mi niño - besó su cabecita - ¿Qué sucedió? - le preguntó agachándose un poco para estar más a su altura y se sorprendió de ver un pequeño golpe en la mejilla izquierda de su hijo

\- Tuve una riña - contestó un poco avergonzado

\- ¿Por qué? Sabes que eso no es lo correcto - dijo Regina confundida. Ella no le había enseñado a Henry a resolver los problemas de esa forma, cualquiera que fuera la causa, esa no era la solución y el pequeño lo sabía.

Los ojos del niño se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas

\- Porque unos niños comenzaron a decirme que tú no deberías venir por mí a la escuela, que eres una omega, que eres inferior y que tu lugar es estar en casa, que Emma es quien debería venir siempre por ser una alfa y que debería vivir con ella - sollozó y su madre lo envolvió entre sus brazos de inmediato.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de la sheriff, como si no supiera exactamente qué hacer

\- Golpeé a uno y me golpeó de vuelta, luego dijeron que llamarían a mis padres. Pedí que te llamaran a ti porque eres mi mamá, pero dijeron que debía venir Emma porque eres una omega. En verdad lo siento mucho, mamá - comenzó a atragantarse con su llanto

\- Está bien - susurró Regina con cariño y besó su cabeza repetidas veces mientras acariciaba su cabello - Vamos a casa - le dijo, porque suponía que la "salvadora" ya había arreglado la situación.

Caminaron hasta el Mercedes con la alfa siguiéndoles y antes de que ambos subieran, Emma habló

\- Lo suspendieron un par de días - dijo y la reina asintió aferrando la mano de su hijo

\- Gracias - le dijo con sinceridad

\- Y me gustaría que los pasara conmigo - se relamió los labios al decir eso

\- No - respondió de inmediato Henry aferrándose más a la mano de su madre - Mamá, por favor, me quiero quedar contigo - le suplicó derramando lágrimas nuevamente

\- Henry… - trató de alcanzarlo, pero el niño se pegó más al cuerpo de la omega

\- Señorita Swan, después hablaremos de eso - le dijo un poco molesta por la insistencia de la alfa.

Emma la miró también con molestia y después se fue

\- No me importa que seas una omega - comenzó a decir Henry - Yo te amo mucho y no me gusta que la gente piense cosas malas de ti por eso, ni que digan que eres inferior - sorbió su nariz - Quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes - lloró de nuevo y a Regina se le partió el corazón al escucharlo y verlo así

\- También te amo, mi pequeño príncipe. Eres lo más importante para mí - besó su frente.

Y se sintió incapaz de prometerle que eso pronto acabaría, no tenía forma de hacerlo, estaba comenzando a convencerse que no podría escapar de su realidad como omega, tampoco del hecho de haber sido reclamada por David, al menos no con un hechizo…

* * *

Tal como era de esperarse, Henry pasó los dos días de suspensión con la reina a pesar de los intentos de Emma porque los pasara con ella. Sintió unos deseos enormes de ejercer su poder como alfa sobre la omega y obligarla a dejar ir a su hijo con ella, pero no lo hizo solo porque David siempre estaba al acecho vigilando todo lo que sucedía con Regina, algo que le parecía inaudito a la rubia, pero no quería otro enfrentamiento con su padre.

A veces cuando llegaba al apartamento, veía a su madre con una actitud un tanto extraña, como nerviosa, pero siempre le decía que no pasaba nada y Emma no podía evitar sospechar de la princesa.

David iba de vez en cuando al apartamento de imprevisto y eran esos momentos en los que Snow entraba casi en pánico, pero después tomaba una actitud defensiva confundiendo un poco al príncipe, pero pensaba se debía a su inconformidad con la decisión que había tomado. Cuando ella trataba de incluir a Regina en sus conversaciones, el alfa le frenaba haciéndole ver que era ella misma quien metía a la reina en su relación y siempre terminaban discutiendo a causa de la omega.

Por otro lado, el príncipe no dejaba de procurar a la reina y estaba amando esa rutina de verla dos veces a diario. Se había establecido ahora en un apartamento que no quedaba muy lejos de la Mansión para estar lo más cerca posible.

La actitud de Regina se había suavizado un poco con él, porque se mostró evasiva al saber que dejó el apartamento y bueno, David sabía que no faltaba mucho para que la omega entrara de nuevo en celo y por esa razón, estaba más pendiente de ella aunque intentaba no exagerar para no darle motivos para alejarlo.

Regina en realidad, estaba desesperada aunque trataba de disimular, pero a veces le era difícil hacerlo con el príncipe. Después de lo sucedido con Henry, aunado a la decisión del alfa de dejar su hogar, se había empeñado en encontrar una solución y no le importaba si era el hechizo para ser una beta de nuevo o algo para eliminar las reglas biológicas sólo quería arreglar todo antes de que fuera tarde.

Ese día, decidió ir al único lugar a donde no había ido a buscar respuestas: su cripta.

Era el sitio donde estaba todo lo que había pertenecido a su madre, quien también había sido partícipe en esa decisión de hacerla pasar como una beta desde bebé y tenía la esperanza de que entre sus cosas hubiera algo que le pudiera ayudar.

Buscó por todos lados hasta que encontró un libro que llamó su atención… Se trataba de las omega con magia.

* * *

Terminó en Granny's en compañía de Tinkerbell. Durante esos días, el hada se había mostrado muy amable con ella y de vez en cuando iba a la Mansión a platicar o la invitaba al local.

Eugenia siempre le levantaba una ceja a la reina cuando llegaba a pedir un trago, que no era muy común, como advirtiéndole que le vigilaría y la omega solo torcía sus ojos en clara señal de fastidio.

Pero la verdad era que estaba muy agradecida con Granny porque siempre se encargaba de que su local fuera un lugar en donde nadie le mirara de manera inapropiada, hasta llegaba al grado de correr a los clientes que se atrevían a insinuar algo sobre ella

\- Ahora resulta que soy una protegida de las hadas - dijo Regina con una actitud extraña mientras jugaba con el vaso frente a ella. Se sentía como perdida, porque no podía entender cómo es que su madre había sido tan cruel de condenarla de la forma en que lo hizo, quizá si se hubiera sabido que era una omega desde siempre, su vida habría sido muy distinta y no habría sufrido tanto

\- Eres especial, Regina - dijo Tink con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - Creo que de alguna forma siempre lo supe y fue por eso que me nació ayudarte en el Bosque - se irguió orgullosa en su asiento. Su turno ya había acabado y no dudó en acompañar a la reina cuando ésta llegó buscando algunas respuestas

\- No soy especial, Tink - le miró con el ceño fruncido. No había bebido mucho, nunca lo hacía, pero sí había tomado un poco más de lo habitual porque se sentía… mal, el alcohol estaba comenzando a hacer sus efectos y eso le estaba haciendo sentir mejor, más relajada. Solo esperaba que el alfa no apareciera para interrumpir su momento de "depresión", porque obviamente le tuvo que decir iría ahí ya que siempre iba a la Mansión después del trabajo - Ese endemoniado libro dice que tengo magia blanca - puntualizó mirando al hada casi con histeria ante el pensamiento - Yo no tengo magia blanca, eso es imposible. ¡Soy la ex Reina Malvada, por Dios! - exclamó un poquito desesperada

\- Bueno, pensabas que eras una beta y ya viste, no sé por qué te sorprendes - le dijo extrañada mientras comenzaba a sentirse un poco mareada porque ella sí que había consumido una buena cantidad de alcohol - Ahora es solo cuestión de que sepas cómo usarla - le dijo cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente - Deberías ir a buscar a Azul, estoy segura que te debe estar esperando - abrió sus ojos y le sonrió tontamente a la reina

\- No voy a ir con la polilla azul - dijo con firmeza y bebió otro poco - Además, si se supone que soy su protegida - hizo además exagerados a modo de burla - ¿Por qué no se han acercado ellas a mí? - preguntó y después se le quedó mirando al hada verde de forma extraña - Te enviaron a ti, ¿cierto? - tragó pesado

\- ¡No! - respondió Tinkerbell comprendiendo la pregunta de Regina - No tengo nada que ver con ellas, ni siquiera estoy en el convento, mientras no recupere mis alas no soy un hada en realidad. Regina, en verdad quiero que seamos amigas - le dijo con sinceridad y después de unos segundos, la omega asintió - No se acercaran a ti porque… bueno, como omega con magia eres responsabilidad de las hadas hasta que tienes un alfa y como ya fuiste reclamada por un alfa que es bueno, las hadas no pueden pasar por encima de David en algo relacionado contigo - le contó.

Regina apretó sus labios comprendiendo lo que Tinkerbell decía. El hada le sonrió entusiasmada y pidió un par de tragos más

\- ¡Suficiente! - gritó Eugenia detrás de la barra impidiendo que les sirvieran más alcohol - Mañana tienes que trabajar temprano, Tink - le dijo con los dientes apretados - ¡Y tú, niña! - llamó a Regina quien cerró sus ojos respirando profundo preparándose para la llamada de atención de la vieja alfa - No deberías estar a tan altas horas de la noche fuera de casa y menos bebiendo - le regañó.

Al menos la reina agradeció que no le dijera "Y sin tu alfa". Se levantó de la mesa mirando acusadoramente a Granny quien le sostuvo la mirada con facilidad por encima de sus gafas.

El hada verde se encaminó hacia los cuartos trastabillando a causa del alcohol.

Por su parte Regina simplemente tomó su abrigo para salir del local. En cuanto puso un pie afuera, el frío de la noche le dio de lleno y a pesar de que un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, la sensación le agradó y decidió caminar un poco.

Ignorando que, sentado en la mesa más oculta a las afuera de Granny's, estaba Keith, el antiguo Sheriff de Nottingham y se le quedó viendo mientras se alejaba del lugar. Pasados un par de minutos, bebió lo último de su trago y se levantó de su asiento metiendo las manos en los bolsillos siguiendo el trayecto de la preciosa y solitaria omega.

Le siguió un par de cuadras a una distancia prudente y la reina no parecía percatarse de su presencia, le quedaba claro que quería seguir caminando hacia su Mansión, no había usado su magia y tampoco había señales de que el alfa estuviera cerca.

Avanzó un poco más rápido hacia ella

\- ¿Por qué tan solita, majestad? - le preguntó cuando estaba cerca de su preciosa figura, pero aun lejos como para alargar su mano y alcanzarla.

Regina no se detuvo al escucharlo, ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de encuentros y ya había dejado de sorprenderle. No le tenía miedo.

Al ver que la omega ni siquiera se inmutó, se molestó y avanzó con extrema rapidez, alargó su mano y la volteó con brusquedad hacia él e intentó besarla, pero la reina se resistió

\- ¡Quieta! - le dijo con los dientes apretados mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos con fuerza para impedirle movimientos.

Ese fue el momento en el que la reina se empezó a sentir asustada porque al tratar de invocar su magia, no le fue posible, era como si el alcohol que había consumido le impidiera pensar con claridad porque no estaba del todo sobria. El alfa empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella y abrió sus ojos espantada al sentir el duro miembro presionando su estómago

\- Te prometo que lo vas gozar - le dijo lascivamente.

El corazón de la reina latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho y estaba asustada de lo que pudiera suceder

\- ¡Suéltame! - le gritó mientras colocaba sus manos en el pecho de Keith y le empujaba con todas sus fuerzas sin éxito

\- ¡Quédate quieta, omega! - le ordenó con su voz de alfa al tiempo que trataba de llevarla a un callejón.

Comenzó a llenarse de pánico al ver sus intenciones y fue ese momento en el que por fin logró invocar su magia. Aún tenía sus manos en el pecho del ex Sheriff, le lanzó lejos de ella con su magia.

Keith se levantó enojado y Regina invocó una bola de fuego con su mano lista para defenderse

\- Deja de amenazarme - siguió hablándole con su voz de alfa y se enfurecía más al ver que la omega no se doblegaba, en esos momentos deseo más que nunca tener un látigo cerca para darle una buena lección por no obedecer.

Impulsado por su enojo se acercó de nuevo a ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando la reina arrojó la bola de fuego a los pies.

Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente volteando a ver el lugar donde el fuego se disipó, pero casi de inmediato alzó su rostro furioso hacia la maldita omega y, al momento de quererse abalanzar sobre ella, un puño golpeó su cara con fuerza.

Granny había llamado a David en cuanto vio que Regina se fue de su local y no usó su magia para trasladarse, pero no se dio cuenta que Keith había seguido a la omega.

El príncipe no dudó ni un segundo en ir a buscarla, si quería caminar hasta la Mansión, él la dejaría con gusto, pero vigilando que nadie quisiera aprovecharse y para su desagradable sorpresa, no se equivocó en preocuparse que eso pudiera suceder.

Logró divisarla cuando usó su magia para arrojar al alfa lejos de ella y estaba seguro que lo hacía para defenderse. Bajó de su camioneta para correr y se apresuró más cuando vio a Nottingham comenzar a caminar amenazante hacia su omega y sin pensarlo, se le fue encima a golpes.

No quería saber si la había tocado, esperaba que no, pero le estaba propinando algunos golpes por si lo había hecho o pensaba hacerlo

\- ¡Basta! - exclamó el otro alfa poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza tratando de evitar que le siguiera golpeando. Se vio levantado de su camisa un poco y se encontró con el rostro furioso del príncipe

\- Te vuelvas a acercar a mi omega y te mato. ¡¿Me oíste?! - le preguntó gritándole en el rostro

\- Sí - murmuró Keith y David le soltó empujándole un poco hacia el suelo - Deberías enseñarle su lugar a esa omega - le dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca y recibió otro golpe, esta vez en su nariz

\- Infeliz - le dijo con desprecio.

Se volvió hacia Regina, quien había presenciado todo desde su lugar y en cuanto sintió la mirada de su alfa sobre ella, se dio la vuelta para seguir su rumbo, se abrazó a sí misma

\- Regina… - se apresuró tras ella

\- No necesito que me defiendas, puedo hacerlo yo sola, encantador - respondió molesta sin dejar de avanzar. De pronto se vio de nueva cuenta sujeta y jalada de uno de sus brazos, pero esta vez, el movimiento no fue brusco, fue firme pero delicado

\- Te pasaste de copas - dijo David - Y te estás exponiendo innecesariamente - alzó una de sus cejas a modo de advertencia y la reina torció sus ojos

\- Estoy bien - renegó jalando su brazo para soltarse del agarre del príncipe - No necesito tu aprobación para beber ni salir a la calle… alfa - le llamó así con burla y como fastidiada.

El alfa apretó sus labios con molestia y sintiéndose harto de esa actitud por parte de su omega. Rápidamente se agachó un poco sujetándola del brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha y pasando su brazo izquierdo por debajo de ese trasero de infarto que tenía, se la echó al hombro a pesar de sus protestas

\- ¡Bájame, bruto! - le dijo mientras sentía que David colocaba su grande mano sobre su trasero seguramente para sujetar su falda e impedir que mostrara su ropa interior.

La llevó hasta su camioneta y la metió a la fuerza por la puerta del piloto. Regina de inmediato trató de huir por el asiento del copiloto, pero sus movimientos no eran tan rápidos como ella pensaba. David puso en marcha la camioneta y se alargó para poner el seguro en la puerta que la reina trataba de abrir.

Regina renegó un poquito, pero después pareció relajarse, estaba prácticamente recostada en todo el asiento y alargó un poco sus estilizadas piernas subiendo sus pies sobre el regazo del príncipe quien tragó pesado al sentir la estimulación que sus movimientos causaban. Volteó a verla para saber si lo hacía a propósito, pero parecía que la omega no se daba cuenta y que solo quería dormir.

Llegó a la Mansión y bajó de la camioneta, le dio la vuelta y con cuidado buscó la llave en el abrigo de Regina. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la mansión y después regresó por su omega.

La jaló un poco con cuidado y fue imposible que la reina no despertara, sin embargo no pareció quererse mover por su propio pie, así que la levantó en brazos y ella de inmediato se colgó de su cuello, después comenzó a reír y a David le pareció tan lindo escucharla así y hasta cierto punto fue divertido, tanto que le fue imposible seguir enojado con ella.

Cerró la puerta con su pie y subió los pequeños escalones para llevarla directo a la sala y recostarla en el lujoso sillón

\- Tu esposa se sentó justo aquí - dijo Regina acurrucándose en el mullido sillón - Donde follamos - tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su bello rostro al decir eso y después se mordió el labio inferior.

David solo se aclaró la garganta al saber eso mientras le quitaba las zapatillas a la reina. Después trató de quitarle el abrigo

\- ¿Vas a reclamarme de nuevo porque un alfa trató de sobrepasarse? - preguntó adormilada al sentirlo comenzar a quitarle esa prenda

\- No, solo te voy a quitar el abrigo para que estés más cómoda - le dijo sonriendo de lado por su pregunta. Se sintió emocionado y tranquilo al ver que Regina no se preocupaba por esa razón, que a pesar de estarla desvistiendo un poco estaba muy en calma y se dejaba hacer, como dándole a entender que confiaba plenamente en él

\- Alfa… - le dijo muy bajito mientras él terminaba de sacarle la prenda. Los párpados le pesaban horrible y sentía su cabeza embotada, le era difícil pensar, solo quería dormir

\- Trata de dormir - le dijo suspirando con alivio al saber que estaba a salvo. Le ayudó a acomodarse mejor y acarició su cabello cariñosamente acomodándolo un poco en el proceso para despejar su bello rostro - Mi bella y valiente omega - susurró acariciando ahora una de sus tersas mejillas y después se inclinó para besar su frente.

* * *

La mañana llegó y Regina despertó desorientada. Estaba en el sillón de su sala, no tenía sus zapatillas ni su abrigo y estaba cubierta con una manta.

Se levantó un poco insegura y oh Dios, su cabeza dolía. Mientras caminaba hacia la cocina se percató que no estaba sola en la Mansión y estaba segura que no se trataba de Henry

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó el príncipe desde la estufa aparentemente haciendo desayuno

\- Buenos días - saludó la reina sin énfasis aclarando su garganta

\- Toma eso, te sentirás mejor - le dijo apuntando a la isla donde había un par de pastillas y un vaso con agua

\- Gracias - murmuró la reina mientras ingería las pastillas.

Sirvió el desayuno solo para ella

\- ¿Ya desayunaste? - preguntó y él asintió. Regina empezó a comer bajo la atenta mirada de su alfa

\- Dime qué sucedió ayer - le pidió con calma y la reina cerró sus ojos soltando un suspiro afligido.

Si se mantenía tan tranquilo era solo porque sabía que Regina estaba bien, que ese imbécil no había logrado hacerle ningún daño y estaba satisfecho de haber logrado darle una lección por tomarse esa libertad de acercarse así a su omega, pero quería que ella le dijera todo. Necesitaba saberlo como su alfa

\- Solo bebí en compañía de Tink, después decidí caminar hasta acá, él me siguió, trató de sobrepasarse… - tuvo que hacer una pequeña pausa porque el príncipe exhaló con suma molestia - me defendí y llegaste tú. Fin - relató fingiendo fastidio, pero la verdad era que le hacía feliz saber que David fue por ella y le defendió sin titubeo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se levantó de la isla dirigiéndose al fregadero para lavar su plato, pero el príncipe de inmediato la alcanzó para hacerlo él. Regina retrocedió solo un poco y no puedo evitar pensar en ese día, cuando aun estando bajo la maldición y estuvieron así, en ese mismo lugar, que ella trató de besarlo, solo para que él la rechazara.

Su corazón se apretó ante ese pensamiento y tragó pesado sintiéndose apesadumbrada. La sola idea de que el alfa la rechazara ahora le parecía insoportable y sumamente dolorosa, esa era otra de las razones por las cuales no se podía permitir sentir nada romántico por David, sabía que él jamás correspondería a sus sentimientos

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el príncipe tomándola del mentón con delicadeza al verla un poco perdida en sus pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo ligeramente inquieta.

Le sonrió cuando los bellos ojos chocolate se cruzaron con los suyos y le miraron expectantes y ansiosos, de una forma tan bella, que no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizado. Se relamió los labios al inhalar profundamente oliendo su embriagante aroma, era una sensación maravillosa y un poco erótica.

Acercó su rostro un poco más al de ella hasta que sus narices estuvieron casi a punto de tocarse. Podía ver cada una de sus bellas facciones y le parecían lo más hermoso que jamás había visto en su vida.

Regina estaba expectante y anhelante, sentía unas ganas inmensas de probar sus labios una vez más, de sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo acariciando su piel... y de pronto se sorprendió por sus propios pensamientos porque ella no deseaba a David así, ¿o sí?

Pero cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en esos momentos desapareció cuando los labios del alfa se estamparon con los suyos en un beso pasional y arrebatado.


	17. Chapter 17

**_La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen._**

¡Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo! Mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes.

Gracias a todos por leer, a quienes dejan su review y a los lectores silenciosos. Muchas, muchas gracias.

Les dejo este capítulo como regalo de Año Nuevo.

Quiero agradecer a **Snowing 12d** por estar al pendiente de la actualización. A " **Anon k t sigue** ": Te agradezco profundamente por esas palabras y tu preocupación, lamento la demora, pero algunas cuestiones personales y labores me han impedido hacerlo como comúnmente lo hago.

Agradezco también a Luisa por su preocupación y a Lau por su comprensión, paciencia y apoyo incondicional.

 **Lau, Luisa, Snowing 12d y Anon k t sigue** : Este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes.

Estimados lectorcitos/as, les dejo este capítulo como regalo de Año Nuevo, espero que les guste y que pueden perdonar cualquier error...

Y como siempre, agradecimientos del alma para mi queridísima Partner in Crime _**Autumnevil5.**_

* * *

Lo único que Regina pudo hacer fue responder al demandante beso que David le estaba dando. En cuestión de segundos, todo subió de intensidad y ahora se besaban con arrebato y pasión desmedida.

La omega no podía pensar, sólo sentir, sentir como el alfa le acariciaba con la lengua, como sus grandes manos le acariciaban la espalda, los costados, la cintura, hasta envolverla por completo entre sus fuertes brazos aferrándola segura contra él y ella… ella simplemente no puso resistencia alguna.

Las manos de ambos comenzaron a viajar por el cuerpo del otro acariciando todo a su paso mientras los ardientes besos no cesaban.

David avanzó un poco sin rumbo específico haciendo retroceder a la omega. Le estaba siendo imposible controlar la pasión que sentía en esos momentos por ella y no quería detenerse a pensar, no quería parar, quería seguir besando su dulce boca, acariciando su divino cuerpo y escuchar sus preciosos gemidos y jadeos.

Su espalda se encontró con la nevera y Regina llevó sus delicadas manos al apuesto rostro del alfa para aferrarlo y pegó su cuerpo al de él.

El príncipe se separó de su boca y ella de inmediato empezó a respirar pesado tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras sentía besos en su cuello, detrás de su oreja al tiempo que escuchaba los jadeos ardientes de alfa. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en la nevera a su espalda dejándose llevar, comenzaba a sentirse muy excitada y húmeda, su intimidad palpitaba ya de deseo y ardiente necesidad.

La hábil mano izquierda del alfa abrió el primer botón de su blusa morada y de inmediato besó entre sus senos y después lo que el brasier le permitía de cada uno de ellos. Gimió alto y de puro deseo cuando la mano derecha de David subió por su muslo izquierdo metiéndose por debajo de su falta aferrando una de sus nalgas con ganas y lo único que la reina quería en esos momentos era esa mano en su sexo.

Y fue hasta el instante en que David pudo oler la excitación de Regina que se detuvo en seco.

Tragó pesado separándose de ella y le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como sorprendido de sus propias acciones. Se relamió los labios pasándose una mano por su cabello un tanto desesperado. Estaba muy excitado, su miembro duro demandaba por atención dentro de sus pantalones y la mirada confundida de su omega claramente excitada, con sus mejillas encendidas, respirando entrecortadamente y con su blusa un poco abierta no ayudaba en nada.

Eso no podía ser. Se estaba sintiendo estresado al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y lo que había hecho… Por Dios, deseaba a Regina y no por ser su omega, eso no había tenido nada que ver con sus ganas incontenibles de besarla, de envolverla entre sus brazos, de acariciarla, de escucharla disfrutar y desear de lo que él le hacía. La deseaba realmente.

Pero también estaba consciente que la reina no lo deseaba por ser él. Sí, seguramente se había excitado y dejado llevar por su instinto de omega, porque su cuerpo demandaba estar dispuesta a los deseos de su alfa y claro, si él la besaba y la acariciaba era obvio que se iba a excitar porque el maldito vínculo así lo dictaba.

Regina no sabía ser una omega, aún estaba aprendiendo y se sentía como un miserable al haber provocado que ella respondiera a sus toques y sus demandantes besos cuando seguramente no era lo que quería hacer

\- En verdad lo lamento - fue todo lo que atinó a decir, porque la reina le seguía mirando como esperando a que él hiciera algo y eso solo le hizo sentir más culpable - No me quise aprovechar… - restregó su rostro frustrado con una de sus manos cerrando un momento sus ojos. Los abrió cuando la escuchó dar un paso, Regina caminaba hacia el fregadero mientras abotonaba su blusa. Soltó un suspiro cansino - Es el vínculo que hace que respondas de esa forma a mi - dijo un tanto decepcionado.

Se sentía como una completa idiota por haber pensado que eso era… que eso había sido algo real, pero por supuesto que David no la deseaba en realidad, era su instinto de alfa y su necesidad por su omega lo que había provocado que la besara de esa forma tan repentina y arrebatada. Él mismo se lo estaba confirmando, era el maldito vínculo que los ataba y que les hacía actuar de formas en que jamás lo harían si no existiera.

Asintió desde su lugar en el fregadero dándole la espalda al príncipe. No quería verlo, no quería que viera lo mucho que le afectaba que la estuviera rechazando de esa manera, dolía y dolía mucho porque tal vez para él solo habían sido sus deseos incontenibles como alfa sobre ella por ser su omega, pero para Regina había sido algo genuino que no tuvo nada que ver con su condición de omega, lo sabía porque lo sintió muy distinto.

En verdad deseaba a David por ser él, lo deseaba como hombre

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, encantador - respondió sin voltear a verle y tratando de que no notara que estaba dolida y decepcionada - Entiendo que como alfa tienes necesidad de… - pero no pudo seguir porque él la interrumpió

\- Sí, pero eso no fue por… -

\- De cualquier forma estoy a nada de terminar con todo ésto - dijo apretando con sus manos en la orilla del fregadero

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó tensándose por lo que sus palabras implicaban

\- Sí - respondió dándose la vuelta para encararlo esta vez. Le clavó la mirada prohibiéndose a sí misma quebrarse frente a él - Encontré la forma de liberarnos del vínculo - mintió y solo esperaba que él no notara que lo estaba haciendo

\- Pero si… - se relamió los labios nervioso - Apenas hace un par de días me dijiste que no habías encontrado nada aún - se sentía algo confundido y molesto, no con ella, porque sabía que estaba en su derecho de acabar con todo eso, sino con el hecho de que Regina dejara de ser su omega. Con perder a su omega

\- Y ahora ya tengo el hechizo que me ayudará - acomodó nerviosa un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja. Podía percibir que el alfa se estaba molestando y la omega en ella le urgía a decirle que era una mentira y que no iba a romper el vínculo porque no quería dejar de ser suya, pero su parte racional no se podía permitir mostrar tal debilidad.

Además, era lo mejor y sabía que debía esforzarse más por dejar de ser la omega de David antes de que sucediera lo que tanto temía, que terminara perdidamente enamorada de él. No podía hacerle eso a Henry y tampoco al príncipe porque sabía que si no fuera por el vínculo él no estaría ahí de ninguna forma, estaría con la idiota princesa que tenía la fortuna de tener su amor.

Y si bien de momento no estaba viviendo con ella era solo porque su orgullo de alfa le urgió a poner distancia con la beta, pero era algo que sería pasajero, pronto David iba a regresar con Snow, era algo inevitable porque eran amores verdaderos.

Frunció el ceño en señal de clara molestia e impulsado por su alfa abrió su boca con toda la intención de prohibirle seguir con eso, porque no quería que el vínculo se perdiera y temía también por la seguridad de su omega, eso no debía ser algo fácil y seguramente era peligroso. Pero cualquier intención de articular palabra murió cuando su celular se escuchó anunciando una llamada.

Metió la mano a su pantalón y gruñó molesto al ver que era George

\- ¿Qué? - respondió enfadado, poniendo su mano libre en su cadera

\- _Te quiero en mi oficina y trae a tu omega contigo. Ahora Sheriff_ \- ordenó el viejo alfa y logró enfadar realmente al príncipe

\- Bien - dijo con fastidio y los dientes apretados. Después colgó sin importarle que George quisiera decir algo más o no.

No era tonto, sabía perfectamente lo que el alcalde quería y desde luego que no iba a llevar a Regina con él. No la iba a exponer ni a dejar que George la humillara

\- Debo irme - le dijo mientras guardaba su celular - No quiero que salgas - le dijo con advertencia, si bien no se lo estaba ordenando estaba dejándole en claro a la reina que hablaba muy en serio y que esperaba que ella hiciera lo que él solicitaba.

Conocía al viejo alfa, sabía que buscaría la forma de ver a la omega y era por eso que quería que se quedara ahí

\- Tengo cosas que hacer fuera de casa, encantador - respondió molesta porque no le agradaba que le hablara de esa forma. Sin embargo, por alguna extraña razón, no sentía la necesidad de contradecirlo como comúnmente lo haría.

Tenía la mano sobre el picaporte cuando ella habló y cerró los ojos al escucharla tratando de contenerse. Soltó un suspiro molesto abriendo la puerta de la entrada

\- Quédate aquí - advirtió de nuevo y cerró dando un portazo.

Regina soltó un gruñido y estampó su pie en el suelo como respuesta. Eso parecía estarse volviendo una costumbre entre ambos y tal como las veces anteriores, David estaba mal si pensaba que solo porque él decía se iba a quedar ahí encerrada.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras dispuesta a darse un baño rápido antes de salir.

* * *

David bajó de la camioneta y entró como torbellino a la alcaldía. A su paso se encontró con la desagradable presencia del sucio pirata quién alzó una ceja extrañamente al verle.

Prefirió no prestarle atención, Hook sabía que no le convenía desafiarlo de ninguna forma y agradeció en el alma haber tomado la decisión de ir sin Regina.

Al verlo pasar solo, Killian tomó el celular del alcalde y le envió un mensaje a la omega cumpliendo con la petición del viejo alfa.

Cuando el alfa pasó frente a Sidney quien aparentemente era ahora el asistente del nuevo alcalde, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia y se encaminó a la puerta de la oficina

\- Nolan, debo anun… - pero el portazo le indicó que no valía la pena seguir hablando.

* * *

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres? - le preguntó a George quien no se sorprendió de verle entrar de esa forma. A decir verdad, se esperaba una reacción así por parte del alfa, le satisfacía en el alma verlo dispuesto a todo por la omega porque a su vez, estaba destruyendo su matrimonio y su familia.

A ese paso, David se iba a quedar sin nada para cuando Regina fuera suya y la sola idea le fascinaba

\- Muy temprano vino Keith a verme - comenzó a relatar y desde luego que el príncipe soltó un resoplido - Creo haberte dicho explícitamente que tu omega no debía usar magia contra ningún alfa bajo ninguna circunstancia - le recordó

\- Y yo te dije que no le iba a prohibir usarla, mucho menos cuando ese idiota se quiso propasar - le dijo con los dientes apretados.

Desde que recibió su llamada supo perfectamente que era algo relacionado con el evento de la noche anterior, claro que el cobarde del ex sheriff de Nottingham no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados después de que Regina se defendiera de él

\- Está en su derecho, era una omega caminando sola por las calles a altas horas de la noche - reviró con fingida inocencia - No puedes culpar a Keith -

David tomó aire profundamente y se acercó al escritorio, recargó sus manos sobre la superficie y se inclinó un poco hacia George

\- No importa que estuviera sola, Regina es una omega reclamada - dijo eso con los dientes apretados por la rabia que le causaba que el viejo alfa insinuara que cualquier alfa tenía el derecho de aprovecharse de su omega solo porque él no estaba con ella

\- Te equivocas - le dijo el alcalde - En esta ciudad los alfa tienen toda la libertad con las omegas. En vez de golpear a Keith y a todo alfa que trate de acercársele a Regina, deberías ocuparte en educarla, en hacer que obedezca como una buena omega - negó con su cabeza reprobatoriamente porque era obvio que David no había ejercido ningún tipo de dominio sobre la reina

\- Regina no tiene prohibido nada. Ella es libre de hacer lo que quiera y puede usar su magia contra quien sea para defenderse - aclaró el príncipe comenzando a enojarse.

George se recargó en su silla y le sonrió de medio lado

\- Ah, David - suspiró - Eres un pésimo alfa. Si fueras James... - vio que la mención de su hermano pareció afectarle porque tragó pesado y su mirada dejó reflejar algo de vulnerabilidad - ...otra cosa sería -

\- Cállate - advirtió David sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

\- Mi hijo jamás hubiera dejado que su omega se comportara así, la habría sometido y entrenado para que se comportara como debe. Él era un excelente alfa y era un digno heredero mío - masculló buscando herirlo y hacerlo caer en la provocación al compararlo con su fallecido hermano.

* * *

Regina bajó apresurada buscando su bolso para ir al convento. Estaba decidida a buscar ayuda con la polilla azul. Ya no tenía más opciones y si quería librarse lo antes posible del vínculo tenía que buscar ayuda donde fuera. Maldijo nuevamente que Rumple se hubiera sacrificado porque de seguro el diablillo tenía la solución.

Antes de salir, sacó su celular para revisarlo. Faltaba poco para la hora de salida de la escuela y había quedado con Emma que llevara a Henry a la Mansión después del almuerzo, así que aún tenía tiempo, pero no mucho. Quería estar en casa para cuando su hijo llegara.

Se extrañó de encontrar un mensaje de nada más, y ni nada menos, que George. Torció sus ojos al leerlo, el viejo alfa estaba amenazando con deshacerse de las cajas que había dejado en la alcaldía si no iba por ellas en ese instante.

Pensó por un momento en no ir y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con las cosas porque sabía perfectamente que ese inepto no perdería la oportunidad de burlarse de ella en cuanto la tuviera en frente, pero había uno que otro obsequio de Henry en las cajas y esos los atesoraba con el alma.

Además, no se iba a ocultar de ese hombre, quería demostrarle que no la intimidaba a pesar de todo. Aunque muy en el fondo, el saber que tenía el respaldo incondicional de su alfa tenía mucho que ver con la seguridad que sentía de hacer eso.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y esta vez, pensó en aparecer dentro de la oficina directamente para llevarse sus cosas. No quería encontrarse con nadie, ni anunciar su llegada, no quería darle la opción a George de hacerla esperar.

* * *

\- ¡Deja de hablar de mi hermano! - le ordenó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No tenía ningún derecho a hablar de James de esa forma. Él se lo había robado a su madre y lo había criado para ser un alfa cruel y despiadado

\- ¡Era mil veces mejor que tú! - bramó el viejo alfa y David se irguió tragando pesado. Como herido por esas palabras - Me habría encantado que las cosas fueran distintas, que tú hubieras sido el niño que se me entregó para que fueras tú quien muriera y no James - le escupió las palabras con odio - Él sí habría sido un muy buen alcalde y líder porque habría sabido cómo poner a todos en su lugar - soltó un fingido suspiro decepcionado - No como tú. Quieres la alcaldía, pero ni siquiera te atreves a prohibirle a tu omega que use magia contra otro alfa - se burló.

Y justo en ese momento, la nube de color morado anunció la llegada de la reina

\- Majestad - siguió burlándose el viejo alfa - Saliendo de casa nuevamente sin tu alfa - miró a David quien ya miraba sorprendido a Regina y no se veía muy contento de verla ahí.

Por su parte, la reina también miraba sorprendida al príncipe, no esperaba que estuviera en ese lugar en ese preciso momento

\- ¿Por qué viniste? - le preguntó apretando las manos en puños mientras la miraba molesto. Las cosas estaban muy acaloradas y la presencia de la omega iba a complicar todo, además una vez más Regina había salido de casa cuando él le pidió explícitamente que no lo hiciera.

La omega tragó pesado al ver a su alfa así, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba tenso y su mirada reflejaba molestia, reclamo y algo de reprobación, pero también se le veía dolido, seguramente porque ella había salido de casa cuando le dijo que no lo hiciera

\- ¿Lo ves, David? - le preguntó George aprovechándose de la situación, quería presionarlo, que se decidiera de una vez por todas a doblegar a la reina.

Le pidió al pirata que le enviara un mensaje con su celular a la reina en su nombre si veía llegar al príncipe sin ella, porque era obvio que, al saber que quería verlos a ambos, el alfa podía optar por no llevarla para protegerla y lo más seguro es que le hubiera solicitado quedarse en casa, pero como seguía negándose a hacerla obedecer, Regina iría a la alcaldía si había una buena razón para hacerlo y las cajas que dejó, eran la excusa perfecta

\- No te metas - volteó a verle con furia reflejada en su mirar. Ya había causado bastantes estragos en él, estaba tratando de hacerlo menos, de herir su orgullo y eso era algo que no era fácil de soportar para ningún alfa, que su omega no le obedeciera era algo inaceptable y humillante

\- Solo vine por mis cajas, George - le dijo Regina al viejo alfa tratando de ignorar lo que sucedía entre ambos alfas. No quería saber a qué se referían.

El alcalde señaló el lugar donde estaban sus cosas y era a un lado del escritorio. La reina empezó a avanzar, pero David la sujetó fuertemente del brazo para que no se acercara a George

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó sorprendida por la forma en que la estaba agarrando. No le lastimaba, pero estaba ejerciendo una firmeza contra la cual no podía discutir, no estaba preguntando si aceptaba su petición de no avanzar, era casi como forzarla a no hacerlo

\- No Regina - le pidió con advertencia y le rogó ligeramente con la mirada que no le desafiara más frente a George. No quería hacer algo de lo que sabía se iba a arrepentir

\- ¡Killian! - llamó el viejo alfa al capitán con toda la intención de que David se sintiera presionado por demostrar su estatus como alfa con su omega frente a otros.

El pirata entró de inmediato y le siguieron un par de alfas más que pertenecían a su tripulación junto con Sidney.

Regina tragó pesado cuando su alfa le dijo que no e instintivamente se acercó un poquito a él cuando vio entrar a los piratas porque le miraron de pies a cabeza de esa forma que tanto odiaba

\- ¡Deja de mirarla! - le gritó el príncipe a uno de los piratas que no le quitaba la vista de encima a la reina

\- ¿No es la omega que sale sola de casa para provocar a los alfa? - preguntó burlesco.

Eso hizo enfurecer a David realmente. Soltó a Regina y se apresuró al lado de ese maldito e inmundo hombre dispuesto a golpearlo

\- Hey, encantador - dijo Killian llamando su atención y deteniéndole - Es la verdad. Anoche tu omega provocó a Keith, quería que se la follara y luego se arrepintió - sonrió burlesco y se mordió el labio inferior ligeramente lascivo.

Ese fue el momento en el que Regina enfureció también, porque la estaban acusando de algo que no había hecho ni se atrevería a hacer jamás.

Movió su mano derecha para invocar una bola de fuego provocando que todos se pusieran alerta de inmediato

\- ¡Wow! - exclamaron varios al unísono al verla hacer magia

\- Tranquila, omeguita - dijo uno de los alfas un tanto nervioso

\- David… - advirtió George furioso y el capitán se acercó sigilosamente a él para entregarle un artefacto que había conseguido con la ayuda de Neal y que la omega conocía bien

\- ¡Regina! - le llamó el príncipe preocupado por ella y las implicaciones que toda esa situación pudiera causar. La alcanzó y la volteó hacia él cuidando de no quemarse con el fuego

\- Tú no piensas que hice eso, ¿cierto? - preguntó temerosa de que David estuviera cayendo en el juego y creyendo esa mentira

\- No - respondió de inmediato y besó su frente con cariño al tiempo que la bola de fuego se extinguió en su mano

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! - se quejó George con molestia y fastidio - Eres un débil. No sirves para nada, David. La tratas demasiado bien, mira lo que acaba de hacer y en vez de hacer lo que corresponde, la consuelas - le acusó el viejo alfa - Serás ahora el hazmerreír de todo el pueblo, una broma como alfa - sonrió decepcionado

\- ¡¿Qué carajos quieres?! - le preguntó con desespero y frustración ante la provocación de George

\- ¡Que asumas las consecuencias de que tu omega haya atacado a un alfa! - le ofreció el brazalete que había pertenecido a Cora - Sheriff, le ordeno que deje a su omega sin magia - sentenció.

Y de nuevo la reina creó una bola de fuego dispuesta a defenderse. No iba a permitir que le pusieran esa cosa de nuevo, sabía que sin magia estaba completamente perdida y a merced de cualquiera

\- No. No lo voy hacer - respondió de inmediato David mirándole con ira y esta vez no intentó detener a Regina de usar su magia contra el viejo alfa.

George miró fijamente al alfa quien le retaba con la mirada y luego sonrió de medio lado poniéndose de pie

\- Muy bien. Entiendo que no quieres atentar contra su naturaleza y te daré una opción para que yo desista de dejarla sin magia - ofreció y abrió uno de los cajones mirando su contenido casi con satisfacción

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el alfa con desconfianza

\- Quiero que la disciplines enfrente de mí - dijo sacando un látigo y mostrándoselo al príncipe. Vio cómo la omega retrocedió de inmediato apagando la bola de fuego, como si le tuviera miedo a ese artefacto. Y no era para menos, para una omega, lo peor que su alfa podía hacerle era darle una lección a base de latigazos y posiblemente Regina no lo sabía con exactitud, pero su instinto de omega debía estar actuando en ella - Demuéstrame que puedes ser firme con ella, que la puedes dominar. Un par de éstos y te aseguro que dudará mucho en desobedecer de nuevo - relató con intriga buscando seducir el instinto de alfa del príncipe por ejercer su poder sobre la reina.

Regina buscó con desespero la mirada de David, necesitaba saber que no se atrevería a hacerle algo así, pero su corazón se apretó dolorosamente dentro de su pecho cuando no la encontró. El alfa tenía la vista clavada en el látigo, estaba como hipnotizado y eso la asustó mucho porque tenía miedo de que eso significara que estaba considerando latigarla.

Invocó su magia y desapareció del lugar de inmediato. En cuanto la nube de color morado se dejó ver, el príncipe reaccionó pero ya era tarde, la reina se había ido

\- Perdiste tu oportunidad - dijo George sentándose de nuevo en su silla - Retírense - ordenó a los piratas y al genio

\- Me llevaré las cosas de Regina - dijo David apresurándose por las cajas. No iba a dejar ningún motivo para que su omega tuviera que volver a poner un pie ahí

\- ¡Sidney! - llamó el viejo alfa y el beta regresó al instante - Ayuda a nuestro Sheriff. No puede con su omega, menos con unas cajas - se burló.

El alfa soltó la caja que estaba levantando y se abalanzó sobre el alcalde tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa

\- Me importa un carajo que seas el alcalde y lo que pienses de mi. Regina es mi omega y yo sé qué es lo que hago con ella y lo que no - le habló con autoridad y repudio - Ahora soy yo quien te advierte que si te vuelves a meter con ella no voy a responder - habló con su voz de alfa esta vez

\- Calma, encantador - intervino el pirata porque podía ver que George se estaba sintiendo intimidado ante el comportamiento del príncipe - Nadie quiere hacerle daño a tu omega, es solo que sabes que necesita un poco de… mano dura - le sonrió socarrón y el príncipe le clavó la mirada.

Después soltó al viejo alfa y caminó hasta él mientras Sidney pasaba sigilosamente trasladando la última caja

\- Mano dura es la que usaré yo si alguno de ustedes intenta algo con ella - le dijo con los dientes apretados

\- Si no quieres disciplinarla ni dejarla sin magia, entonces déjamela - se atrevió a decir el alcalde y de inmediato tuvo la mirada asesina del príncipe sobre él

\- Así que eso es lo que querías - sonrió con amargura mordiéndose brevemente el labio inferior con coraje - Provocarme para que la doblegarla y la humillarla hasta que trate de huir de mí y corra a ti por ayuda - negó con su cabeza no pudiendo creer eso. Aunque no debía extrañarle, siendo una omega con magia era lógico que George la iba a querer tener - Lo siento por ti, "padre" - le dijo con burla y desprecio - ...pero Regina es mi omega y eso no cambiará jamás. Además, ¿qué te hace pensar que si eso sucede buscará ayuda contigo? Te aseguro que ni siquiera eres una opción para ella. Al igual que este pirata - sacó su pistola alertando a los dos hombres, pero solo la dejó sobre el escritorio, después se quitó la insignia y la dejó enseguida del arma - Ya no trabajaré para ti. Renuncio - le dijo

\- Me parece excelente - dijo George con aparente calma tomando la insignia y el arma para guardarlas en el cajón junto con el látigo y el brazalete. Podría darle el artefacto mágico y dejarlo ir con la condición de que se lo pusiera a Regina, pero no quería perderlo, era lo único que tenía para dejarla sin magia y conseguirla fácilmente llegado el momento - Así tendrás más tiempo para vigilar a tu omega y procurar que obedezca - le sonrió con falsedad - Solo espero tu esposa aguante todo ésto - soltó con saña

\- Jódete - le dijo el alfa dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero en cuanto George comenzó a hablar de nuevo, se detuvo

\- Asegúrate que lo de anoche no se vuelva a repetir, David. O entonces sí, el que terminará pagando las consecuencias de la desobediencia de tu omega serás tú - le advirtió y el príncipe siguió avanzando sin mirarle siquiera

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Killian enfadado porque habían dejado pasar la oportunidad. Habían hecho enojar al príncipe y después de esa escenita, era obvio que Regina jamás iba a confiar en ellos, le habían dejado en claro que estaban dispuestos a doblegarla

\- Paciencia - masculló George respirando profundo - Ahora solo debemos esperar a que David se canse de Regina - sonrió de medio lado con satisfacción - Ella no está dispuesta a doblegarse y mientras más tiempo pasen juntos, él sentirá mayor necesidad de controlarla. Su familia le presionará, también el pueblo al saber que su omega le desafía y no le obedece -

\- ¡Pero está a nada de entrar en celo! - exclamó sin poder creer que el alcalde pensara que tenían tiempo

\- Y es por eso mismo que a Regina solo le tomará un par de días darse cuenta que debe actuar y aquí estaremos nosotros para ayudarla - sonrió con malicia

\- Creo firmemente que vas a fracasar con tu plan, alcalde - apretó los labios - Tú no lo viste defenderla en Neverland. La reclamó sin importarle un carajo su mujer y su hija - resopló - Es obvio que si sabe que el celo de Regina se acerca no la dejará ni al sol ni a sombra - se dejó caer en el sillón del lugar

\- Ya vendrán otros ciclos de celo - empezó a ordenar un poco los papeles sobre la superficie frente a él

\- No habrá más hasta dentro de casi un año si queda embarazada - volteó a verle extrañado de que no estuviera contemplando esa posibilidad

\- No puede tener hijos. Leopold me lo dijo incontables veces, por más que lo intentó jamás logró embarazarla - le contó recordando a su viejo y entrañable amigo al que siempre envidió por haber tenido la fortuna de contraer matrimonio con la joven y hermosa princesa Regina… Aún podía recordar con claridad el día en que la conoció, era indescriptiblemente bella y sin lugar a dudas, la más hermosa de todas y aunque Leopold siempre lo negó, era mucho más bella que Snow.

Hasta ese día, seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás había existido y aun la quería para él.

Por su parte Hook solo soltó un suspiro esperando que el viejo alfa tuviera la razón y, en caso de no poder conseguir a la omega antes de su próximo celo, no quedara embarazada porque entonces sí, todo sería muchísimo más complicado.

* * *

David recorrió las calles desesperado buscando a Regina, sentía una angustia indescriptible, sabía que su omega estaba mal y le estaba enloqueciendo no encontrarla para consolarla.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscarla en la Mansión pero no la encontró. Fue a Granny's pensando que quizá había ido con Tinkerbell, pero tampoco estaba ahí.

Estaba estresado y muy desesperado porque nadie la había visto. Llamó a Emma para que le ayudara y a pesar de haber buscado en los alrededores de la ciudad y en el bosque, la rubia tampoco tuve suerte.

Llegó angustiado hasta el convento buscando la ayuda de Azul

\- Calma, David - le pidió el hada en cuanto él le explicó todo - Seguramente debe estar en algún lugar donde suele refugiarse. ¿Ya le preguntaste a Henry si pudiera saber? - ella también estaba preocupada por la omega

\- No, no quiero asustarlo - respondió el alfa algo alterado ya. Le pidió a su hija que no permitiera que el pequeño supiera que su madre estaba desaparecida.

Se tapó el rostro frustrado y resopló extremadamente preocupado ahora. Había sucedido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Era consciente que la situación se le había salido de control y que seguramente ahora su omega pensaba que él la iba a latigar o que la dejaría sin magia. Lo único que agradecía es que no se dejó llevar por los intentos del viejo alfa y no cayó en su juego.

Y aunque la reina le hubiera desafiado al salir de casa sin su permiso en esos momentos eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era encontrarla y asegurarse que estaba bien.

Pero, ¿dónde? ¿dónde se pudo haber metido Regina? pensó con desespero y fue consciente que se sentía igual que cuando supo que la reina estaba en la cripta con…

\- La cripta - murmuró mirando a Azul fijamente.

El hada asintió sonriendo e invocando su magia los llevó a ambos hasta el lugar. Azul abrió la puerta del lugar con su varita y David entró apresurado.

Bajó las escaleras en un instante y suspiró con alivio cuando la vio ahí dentro.

Regina estaba sentada en el suelo del lugar, rodeada de un par de vestidos del bosque que no recordaba haberle visto jamás, algunos libros abiertos y en seguida de ella un… látigo. Se quedó paralizado por algunos segundos sin saber qué pensar al respecto

\- ¿Qué es lo que harás, David? - preguntó con la voz afectada por el llanto que ahora era silencioso - ¿Me dejarás sin magia o vas a disciplinarme? - soltó un sollozo al hacer su pregunta. Le dolía tanto pensar que el príncipe pudiera atreverse a hacerle algo así

\- No voy a hacer ninguna de las dos - se apresuró a su lado y la envolvió entre sus brazos abrazándola contra su pecho.

La reina comenzó a llorar aferrándose con sus manos a la camisa de su alfa. No lo pudo evitar, era tanto el dolor que cargaba que le era imposible soportarlo y necesitaba de él en esos momentos. Pronto sintió la mano del príncipe acariciando su espalda y su cabello como buscando tranquilizarla

\- Ella siempre lo hacía - comenzó a decir cuando por fin se pudo calmar un poco y David se extrañó un poco porque no entendía a qué se refería - Esa era la consecuencia más severa que podía ganarme cuando no me comportaba como ella esperaba. Era horrible, lo peor que podía hacerme, pero ella siempre decía que era por mi propio bien, porque tenía que entender y aprender a comportarme como una reina - sorbió su nariz y el alfa pudo divisar escrito en uno de los libros cómo es que los latigazos era la forma más efectiva de disciplinar a una omega y entonces lo entendió todo. Regina estaba hablando de Cora, su madre - Ahora que sé ésto… No puedo soportar saber que se atrevió a ser tan cruel conmigo. Ella sabía que yo era una omega y por eso me latigaba para hacerme entender - comenzó a llorar de nuevo con fuerza.

Al alfa se le partió el alma al escucharla y sentir su cuerpo estremecerse por el llanto entre sus brazos.

No podía creer que una madre fuera tan cruel con su propia hija. No sólo la había engañado durante toda su vida haciéndole creer que era algo que no era, sino que además se había aprovechado de la verdadera y desconocida naturaleza de Regina como omega para disciplinarla y entrenarla para ser lo que Cora quería que fuera

\- Quería hacerlo de nuevo, lo trajo con ella - sollozó con dolor impregnado en la voz y de inmediato David supo que se refería al látigo que estaba frente a ellos. Recordaba que Snow varias veces le dijo que él no conocía a la madre de Regina y creyó haberlo hecho cuando la despiadada mujer llegó a Stroybrooke, pero ahora estaba entendiendo realmente a través de las palabras de la reina - Yo la amaba tanto - sollozó de nuevo - Me esforcé tanto por ser todo lo que ella quería y jamás fui lo suficientemente buena. Nunca - apretó los dientes al decir eso con algo de impotencia

\- Shhh - intentó calmarla dejando un beso en sus perfumados cabellos - Ella ya no puede hacerte daño - susurró, tratando de ser cuidadoso al decir esas palabras para no enfadar a Regina, porque a pesar de todo, Cora había sido su madre - Yo nunca te haré algo así - le dijo con firmeza y apretándola un poquito más contra él.

La omega se irguió al escucharlo y se acomodó de tal forma que su rostro quedó frente al de su alfa

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó recriminando a sí misma el sonar tan patética, pero es que no lo podía evitar, no entendía qué pasaba con ella cuando estaba con él, era como si no pudiera evitar buscar su aprobación y la confirmación de que todo estaría bien mientras él estuviera con ella

\- Lo prometo - concedió el príncipe con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. Una que hizo sonreír tenuemente a Regina y de pronto se estaba abrazando a él enterrando su bello rostro en su cuello.

Acarició de nuevo su espalda soltando un suspiro aliviado al verla más tranquila y agradecido de que todo ese horrible episodio hubiera terminado al fin.

Pasaron apenas un par de minutos cuando la reina se separó de nuevo

\- Henry - murmuró poniéndose de pie y recordando que debía estar en casa para cuando su pequeño regresara de comer con su otra madre

\- Debe estar con Emma - dijo David - Supongo nos trasladaremos con tu magia. No traje mi camioneta - se aclaró la garganta un tanto apenado por no tener cómo llevarla.

Regina se acercó a su espejo y arregló su maquillaje con un simple movimiento de su mano. Se dio cuenta que el príncipe la miraba con intensidad a través del espejo y sintió sus mejillas encenderse ligeramente… Cerró sus ojos y se maldijo a sí misma por ello.

Caminó hasta él, tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de color morado.

* * *

\- ¿A qué hora me vas a llevar con mi mamá? - preguntó Henry con impaciencia

\- Tu madre vendrá por ti cuando salga del trabajo - respondió Neal con un poco de fastidio y aventurándose a la reacción de su hijo ante esas palabras.

Desde que Emma se lo dejó hacía un par de horas el pequeño no dejaba de insistir en que quería que le llevaran con la omega insolente.

El beta estaba al tanto de lo que sucedió la noche anterior gracias a Killian, sabía además del plan que tenía el alcalde y esperaba que hubiera salido bien. No veía la hora en que Regina tuviera prohibido ver a Henry

\- No estoy hablando de Emma - dijo el niño desesperado

\- Hablas de la omega entonces - habló refiriéndose a la reina con algo de desprecio y vio que su hijo se ponía rojo como un tomate apretando los labios, pero incapaz de responder porque sabía que Regina era una omega - Todavía no puedes verla - le habló con firmeza

\- ¿Se puso mal y no podré verla por tres días? - preguntó, recordando que David le había dicho que eso sucedería pronto

\- No está en celo - masculló Neal, pero el niño le escuchó

\- ¿En… qué? - preguntó confundido y el beta resopló al darse cuenta que dijo algo que quizá no debió

\- Cuando no puedes verla por tres días, significa que está en celo - se aclaró la garganta no muy seguro de explicarle todo al pequeño - Eso sucede porque es una omega - le dijo

\- Y, ¿en esos días es cuando necesita de los besos de David y platicar con él? - preguntó inocentemente, pero con una confusión genuina que hizo reír a Neal y antes de tener que responder algo, el timbre sonó salvándolo de la situación.

Henry corrió veloz a abrir la puerta y el beta le siguió lo mejor que pudo

\- ¡Mamá! - escuchó el pequeño grito de alegría de su hijo y eso le hizo enfurecer. Odiaba con su alma que Henry quisiera tanto a esa maldita mujer

\- ¡No te vas a llevar a mi hijo! - llegó hasta la puerta exaltado y casi se le detiene el corazón cuando se encontró con el rostro furico del alfa.

David avanzó haciendo retroceder a un espantado Neal

\- No vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma a mi omega - le habló con su voz de alfa y podía ver como el beta se achicaba con sus palabras - Ella puede llevarse a Henry en el momento que quiera porque es su hijo - lo vio abrir la boca, pero siguió hablando quitándole las intenciones de articular palabra - No olvides tu lugar, Neal. La única que tiene derechos sobre el niño es Emma. Y mi hija sabe bien que Regina es la madre Henry y que deben estar juntos - el beta tragó pesado y asintió sin titubeos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, David llegó temprano a la Mansión para hablar con Regina. El día anterior había dejado a madre e hijo solos porque Henry no se le quería despegar a la reina y pudo percibir que ambos necesitaban su espacio.

Sin embargo, quedó con su omega de hablar de lo sucedido el día anterior y ahora estaban ambos sentados en el comedor de la lujosa mansión Mills, que... ahora era de él.

La reina se negó a hablar de lo que sucedió durante el desayuno y le pidió que lo olvidaran. David accedió solo porque su omega pareció alterarse ante la mención del tema.

El alfa le aseguró de nuevo que no la dejaría sin magia y le reiteró su promesa de no usar un látigo en ella

\- Sé que debí haberte dicho lo que sucedía, no fue mi intención ocultarte a donde iba y la verdadera razón por la cual quería que te quedaras aquí segura - se disculpó el príncipe.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior impidiéndose a sí misma prometerle que de ahora en adelante haría todo lo que él quisiera… Oh, la maldita y traicionera omega en ella moría de ganas por satisfacerlo. Así que solo asintió

\- Te prometo que te diré todo, que no te ocultaré ya nada y me gustaría que tú hicieras lo mismo - pidió - Que no haya mentiras entre nosotros, de esa forma yo… - se aclaró la garganta tratando de buscar las palabras correctas - Regina, sabes que lo último que quiero es que te doblegues ante mí y obedezcas todos mis deseos - alargó su mano para tomar una de ella - Solo quiero velar por tu bienestar, pero para eso necesito que me dejes… que, que me permitas ser tu alfa. Déjame cuidar de ti - le pidió desde el fondo de su corazón y con todo el anhelo porque ella aceptara por voluntad propia

\- David… - susurró Regina impresionada por la petición.

Nunca antes nadie había querido cuidar de ella. Su padre jamás pudo hacerlo porque le tenía miedo a su madre y Daniel… su amado chico del establo. Siempre le prometió que lo haría, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Y si bien seguía en desacuerdo con ser una omega y tener un alfa, se sentía abrumada y positivamente afectada ante las palabras del príncipe. Era como si el escucharlo decir eso, fuera lo más maravilloso que podía pasarle.

Le miró a los ojos, a esos hermosos y profundos ojos azules que le miraban con cariño y ternura

\- Sí - aceptó con los ojos vidriosos y la voz un poco afectada por la emoción que su mirar le causaba.

De inmediato el alfa se puso de pie acercándose a ella, emocionado por la respuesta de la reina

\- Mi dulce omega - le dijo depositando un beso en su cabeza - Me gusta cuando te comportas así conmigo - le sonrió acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

\- ¿Complaciente? - preguntó la reina con cautela sin voltearle a ver, temiendo de pronto que el alfa comenzará a querer ejercer su dominio sobre ella solo por estar accediendo a una petición

\- No. Real y transparente - respondió el príncipe tomándola por el mentón y alzando su bello rostro para que le mirara a los ojos - No tengas miedo de mostrarte vulnerable ante mi. No te voy a lastimar. Te voy a cuidar y a proteger - la vio cerrar sus ojos aceptando sus palabras y suspiró mordiéndose el labio inferior conteniendo sus ganas de besarla.

Estaban en el comedor y Henry bajaría en cualquier momento para desayunar. Además, no quería presionarla de esa forma y ella quería deshacerse del vínculo. Exhaló ruidosamente ante su propio recordatorio y la soltó del mentón

\- ¿Vas a seguir trabajando con el hechizo para…? - vio como la omega abrió sus ojos confundida. Abrió su preciosa boca, pero parecía no encontrar qué decir

\- No - se aclaró la garganta - No lo he encontrado en realidad - se puso de pie caminando a la sala con nerviosismo porque le estaba confesando al alfa que le había mentido y además se sentía un poquito acalorada por la cercanía de David

\- Regina… - empezó a decir el alfa

\- Sí, ya sé que no debo mentirte - se exaltó un poco al decir eso. Era casi imposible que se acostumbrara de la noche a la mañana a esa nueva realidad, para ella era como doblegar su orgullo ante él y no le gustaba.

De inmediato el príncipe percibió el estrés en su omega por la situación

\- Está bien - le dijo asumiendo que debía dejar pasar esa falta por parte de la reina. No era correcto que le mintiera porque era su alfa, pero dadas las circunstancias no era como que podía ponerse a reclamar, no quería perder lo ganado con ella - De ahora en adelante solo cuenta nuestro acuerdo de no ocultarnos nada. ¿De acuerdo? - le preguntó

\- De acuerdo - respondió con un poquito de fastidio por tener que acceder a tanto en tan poco tiempo - Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo - le dijo empezando a caminar hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno

\- Ayer renuncie - le dijo y la reina se volvió hacia él de inmediato con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendida - No iba a seguir trabajando para ese desgraciado - argumentó.

Regina suspiró afligida sintiéndose responsable. A causa de ella David se había salido de su casa, podía perder a su familia y ahora se quedaba sin trabajo

\- Me iré - dijo el alfa - Quede de ir a la estación para entregarle todo mi trabajo pendiente a Emma - le sonrió y luego suspiró algo afligido.

Cuando le contó a su hija que había renunciado, la rubia se molestó y trató de persuadirlo para que reconsiderara su decisión. Le pidió que volviera porque ella no sabía cómo llevar la seguridad de la ciudad con las reglas biológicas, le reiteró que lo necesitaba. Sin embargo David le aclaró que no lo haría, pero le aseguró que le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera.

Caminó hasta la puerta y se fue.

La reina se quedó en la cocina abrazándose a sí misma, dándose cuenta de la cruel realidad en la que estaba cayendo.

No solo sentía deseo por David, se estaba comenzando a enamorar de él.

* * *

Ese mismo día más tarde, Regina dejó a Henry con Granny quien aceptó gustosa cuidar del pequeño mientras ella iba a hablar con Azul.

Así que ahora estaba en el convento esperando en la pequeña oficina del hada suprema

\- Regina - exclamó encantada el hada de verla ahí y la reina cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro fastidiado porque ya había tenido suficiente con las hadas que le recibieron y casi hicieron una fiesta al verla - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? - preguntó curiosa y con una sonrisa tan feliz, que a la omega le daba un poquito de miedo

\- Quiero saber si tú sabes si es posible desaparecer las reglas biológicas de Storybrooke - solicitó presentando su primer y más fácil opción para terminar con todo ese lío

\- Es imposible - respondió recordando que esa misma inquietud tenía la princesa - Las reglas ahora forman parte de la ciudad, así como la magia - explicó

\- ¿Cómo sucedió eso? - preguntó extrañada Regina

\- Pensé que jamás vendrías a preguntar - le sonrió fascinada - Estoy segura que detuviste la maldición de Pan y, que al destruir la maldición Oscura hicimos contacto con el bosque, pero hiciste algo que nos mantuvo aquí - y vio la confusión en el bello rostro de la reina

\- No hice nada, solo deseé no separarme de mi hijo - aclaró

\- Regina, no sé si ya lo sabes, pero al ser una omega con magia… - empezó a relatar

\- Sí - le interrumpió la reina - Tengo magia blanca - murmuró como con fastidio mientras torcía sus ojos

\- Exacto y eso te hace especial - dijo Azul irguiéndose orgullosa, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la reina

\- Jamás he hecho ese tipo de magia y dudo mucho que la tenga en realidad. Por el contrario, ahí tienen a la Salvadora, ella sí es especial, tiene magia blanca producto del amor verdadero entre sus… - hizo una pequeña pausa porque se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

\- El vínculo entre David y tú se está fortaleciendo - aseguró el hada Azul mirando con un poco de compasión a la reina

\- Debo hacer algo antes de que sea muy tarde - dijo casi con un hilo de voz

\- Para una omega siempre es tarde, Regina. Desde que el vínculo se crea es inevitable que tengas sentimientos por tu alfa, es parte de tu naturaleza como omega - le explicó con calma

\- No estoy enamorada de David - le miró fríamente, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Azul solo asintió

\- Tu magia y la de Emma son distintas - regresó al tema anterior, no queriendo perturbar más a la reina, pero con la confirmación de que Regina sentía ya algo profundo por el príncipe - La tuya es innata y la de ella es producto del amor de alguien más - explicó, pero la reina no parecía prestarle atención. Miraba sus manos y se mordía el labio inferior como indecisa

\- ¿Conoces el hechizo que usó el Oscuro para hacerme pasar por una beta? - preguntó regresando su mirada al hada

\- No - respondió - Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría. Regina, es parte de mi deber como hada velar por ti, impedir que atentes contra tu naturaleza y que uses hechizos de magia negra tan poderosos. No es bueno para ti - dijo con sinceridad

\- Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? - le preguntó con algo de recelo porque durante toda su infancia rogó todas y cada una de sus noches a las hadas por su ayuda y nunca llegaron a su auxilio y ahora la polilla azul quería mostrar preocupación por ella.

Se levantó de su asiento y salió molesta de la oficina del hada suprema.

Azul solo se lamentó el no haberle podido explicar que, de igual forma, el hechizo no funcionaría. Se mordió el labio inferior contrariada, dudando un poco de lo que debía hacer pero al final, se decidió.

Seguía siendo su deber velar por el bienestar de Regina y está vez no iba a fallar.

* * *

Emma patrullaba un poco por la ciudad y aprovechó para llegar al apartamento por su insignia de Sheriff que había olvidado desde la mañana que salió.

Abrió la puerta y su madre pegó un grito espantada

\- Soy yo - dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido

\- E-emma - titubeó la beta al ver a su hija llegar de imprevisto. Tragó pesado y trató de cubrir los expedientes que tenía debidamente acomodados en la mesa

\- ¿Qué es todo ésto? - preguntó la rubia.

Snow comenzó a balbucear buscando una y mil excusas, pero después cerró los ojos derrotada y tomó aire profundamente decidida a confesarle a su hija su plan porque… bueno, en realidad no quería hacer nada malo, si en verdad no le preocupara Regina de ninguna forma elegiría a cualquier alfa para entregarla y no era así. Se estaba tomando el tiempo para evaluar a cada uno de los candidatos y seleccionar al mejor en todos los aspectos. No había nada de malo en eso

\- No quiero que te vayas a exaltar - le dijo - Y tampoco que le digas nada de esto a tu padre. Prométemelo - le pidió mirándola fijamente

\- Lo prometo - dijo la rubia mostrándose impaciente

\- Estoy buscando a un alfa para entregarle a Regina - confesó

\- ¡¿Qué?! - preguntó Emma exaltada

\- Antes de que me digas que no, quiero que lo pienses muy bien, hija - acomodó la silla enseguida de ella y la invitó a sentarse. La alfa camino un poco anonadada y se sentó - Estoy buscando al mejor, a uno que no quiera hacerle daño y la mantenga a salvo - comenzó a contarle su plan - De esa forma David quedaría libre del vínculo, Regina estaría en buenas manos y… - tomó la mano de la rubia con sus dos manos y las pegó a su pecho - podrás tener a Henry solo para ti - le dijo.

Los ojos de Emma brillaron con anhelo en cuando la escuchó decir eso

\- No tendrás que pelear con ella ni con tu padre para que sea así. Cualquier otro alfa que no sea David no querrá a Henry por instinto. Quizá le permita a Regina verlo, pero no querrá que viva con ellos y el niño tendrá que vivir contigo - le sonrió entusiasmada.

Emma tomó un par de respiraciones profundas. Podía sentir algo dentro de ella deseando con todas sus fuerzas que eso sucediera. La sensación no era del todo nueva, eran unas ansias incontenibles, las que le aquejaban de vez en cuando por tener a Henry con ella.

Al único que le había hablado de eso era a Neal y él le explicó que era su instinto territorial de alfa sobre su hijo.

El plan en verdad era perfecto.

Miró a su madre y le sonrió asintiendo, después volvió su rostro a la mesa viendo todos los expedientes y frunció su ceño al notar uno en particular.

Alargó su mano libre y lo tomó apretándolo contra su pecho

\- Ruby no - le dijo a su madre mirándola con mucha seriedad

\- Ya la tenía descartada por obvias razones - le sonrió la beta con cariño - Aunque era una buena candidata - soltó un suspiro decepcionado

\- Seguro hay alguien más - dijo Emma

\- Aunque no lo creas es difícil. Regina tiene muchos enemigos - argumentó Snow

\- David también era su enemigo y mira… - negó con su cabeza como renegando nuevamente por la situación del príncipe y la reina

\- Tu padre es un alfa y un hombre excepcional, jamás le haría daño. Además, Regina ya no era precisamente nuestra enemiga cuando pasó lo de Neverland - le recordó lamentándose una vez más todo lo sucedido en esa isla

\- Lo sé - suspiró Emma - Debo irme - dijo poniéndose de pie y subiendo apresurada a su cuarto para tomar su insignia. Después bajó con la misma rapidez - Cuando regrese quiero que me muestres a los mejores candidatos - le sonrió con complicidad a su madre y salió del lugar.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron para David un tanto… complicados.

En cuestión de nada, todo el pueblo estaba enterado de lo sucedido. Que Regina había atacado a Keith, que él no estaba controlando a su omega, que esta le desafiaba y desobedece, que era un pésimo alfa.

En Granny's todo el mundo se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que él les clavó la mirada con autoridad y de inmediato apartaron su vista de él, pero comenzaron a murmurar. La vieja lobo lo consoló y le dijo admirar que en verdad estuviera siendo tan paciente con Regina, que estuviera dispuesto a esperar a que ella estuviera lista para ser una omega.

David le sonrió agradecido, pero le confesó que la reina no le quería como alfa y que quería deshacerse del vínculo lo antes posible

\- ¿Crees que sea lo mejor? - preguntó Eugenia viéndole fijamente

\- No la puedo obligar a estar conmigo y a aceptarme como su alfa - soltó un suspiro decepcionado - Además yo… - se mordió el labio inferior indeciso de seguir hablando. Sí, estaba casado y Snow era su amor verdadero, pero esos días apartado de ella, había descubierto que en realidad no la necesitaba, que no pensaba en la beta y eso por un lado le hacía sentir bien, pero estaba confundido.

No estaba seguro si era por el vínculo o porque en verdad…

\- Me parece que tienes que tomar una importante decisión - dijo Granny mirando acusadoramente a David.

Luego de eso, Snow llegó a su apartamento reclamando por haber renunciado, por estar, según ella, arruinando su propia vida a causa de la reina. Le reclamó además que estuviera dejando que lo consideraran un alfa débil por no poder controlar a su omega. Le pidió que reconsiderara todo, que regresara a casa y se atrevió a pedirle que comenzara a considerar la opción de entregarle a Regina a otro alfa.

David se puso furioso y si bien no fue grosero con la que seguía siendo su esposa, tampoco fue del todo amable. Le dijo que no le importaba lo que estuviera diciendo el pueblo, que no pensaba trabajar para George y le contó que el imbécil pretendía quedarse con Regina.

Y no le pasó desapercibido que la princesa no se sorprendió al saber eso.

Al final, las cosas entre ellos quedaron igual, Snow seguía sin respetar el hecho de que ahora tuviera una omega y eso era algo que David no iba a tolerar.

Por su parte la beta decidió dejar las cosas en paz y no provocarlo más. Sabía que debía ser cuidadosa y no empujar más a su marido a los brazos de la reina. Agradecía en el fondo que Regina se siguiera resistiendo a aceptarlo como su alfa y esperaba que siguiera siendo así.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que el celo de la reina se acercaba y ella aún no tomaba una decisión. Nadie parecía ser una opción segura para entregar a la omega y tenía horror de pensar que esta vez, Regina pudiera quedar embarazada.

Víctor se tomó el tiempo de explicarle que, siendo una omega, era básicamente imposible que no fuera fértil y que de seguro todo se debía a que era una hechicera, pero que si obedecía a su instinto de omega por satisfacer a su alfa, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que sucediera.

El peor evento para David fue cuando Azul le contó sobre la visita que le hizo Regina porque el hada le urgió a que la detuviera de practicar cualquier hechizo con magia negra, debían procurar alejar a la reina de la oscuridad y también le explicó que era peligroso que atentara contra su naturaleza.

Y bueno, ahí estaba ahora de nuevo con su terca, rebelde y testaruda omega a la cual, el príncipe estaba comenzando a rondar con insistencia porque sabía que su ciclo de celo se acercaba

\- ¿Me estás vigilando? - no era en sí una pregunta, era un reclamo y estaba enojada

\- No - dijo David frunciendo su ceño con molestia - Ella fue a decírmelo. Además, te recuerdo que quedamos en que nos contaríamos todo - reclamó ahora él

\- No estoy ocultando nada. Sabes perfectamente que estoy buscando la forma de ¡liberarme de ti! - dijo con arrebato y los dientes apretados buscando herirlo porque sentía que le asfixiaba que estuviera al tanto de todo lo que hacía.

El problema fue, que esas palabras, le dolieron más a ella que a él, sobre todo cuando vio la momentánea mirada dolida del príncipe quien no tardó en recuperar la compostura

\- Pues lo siento mucho por ti, Regina; pero mientras tengas esa marca mía en el cuello significa que soy tu alfa, que eres mi responsabilidad y no voy a dejar que te hagas daño - le dijo dominante y autoritario - Azul dice que no debes seguir haciendo hechizos poderosos de magia oscura y que es peligroso que atentes contra tu naturaleza - explicó con el mismo tono de voz, pero estaba molesto en realidad por la reacción de la reina. No podía evitarlo, era su instinto de alfa que cada día que pasaba se hacía más presente cuando estaba con ella y sabía que el vínculo se estaba fortaleciendo y todo eso, le urgía a que su omega, fuera realmente su omega.

Podía ver claramente que ella también estaba molesta y dolida por cómo le había hablado, se veía muy afectada por la discusión. La vio tragar pesado mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y sus ojos se ponían vidriosos.

Quería consolarla y tranquilizarla como siempre lo hacía, pero ya era hora que Regina entendiera que no podía seguir así, que mientras más luchara contra su realidad de ser una omega y de pertenecerle a él, más iba a sufrir

\- Me dijo además que de nada servirá que vuelvas a ser una beta porque el vínculo seguirá existiendo - se relamió los labios esperando la reacción por parte de Regina, pero parecía como si la reina no estuviera ahí en ese preciso momento, se quedó como pérdida en sus tormentosos pensamientos y fue entonces que el alfa intentó acercarse a ella

\- Quiero estar sola - murmuró dándose la vuelta e ignorando sus intenciones de acercarse y después comenzó a subir las escaleras dejando a David solo en la planta baja de la Mansión.

En cuanto llegó a su habitación se echó en su cama a llorar desconsolada sintiéndose más atrapada que nunca.

* * *

Y mientras el príncipe estaba sentado en la escalera sintiéndose afligido porque podía sentir la tristeza de su omega quien seguramente lloraba en su habitación; en el bosque de Storybrooke, tres figuras se movían sigilosas y apresuradas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

Llegaron al lugar indicado, Neal sacó la extraña llave que había conseguido con la ayuda de Belle de la caja fuerte de la tienda de su padre y se la ofreció Turk, un pirata alfa de la tripulación de Hook quien les acompañaba

\- Es tu turno, compañero - le dijo el capitán a su servidor. El otro le regresó una mirada desconfiada - Recuerda que una vez que la omega sea mía te daré prioridad para follarla - le sonrió con malicia.

Ante la mención de ese ofrecimiento, Turk tomó la llave de la mano de Neal y caminó a paso decidido hasta el círculo en el suelo lleno de extraños símbolos. Se hincó y colocó la llave justo en el centro donde se veía que pertenecía y después la empuñó terminando de introducirla.

Al instante, la llave comenzó a emanar una luz brillante que empezó a encender parte de los símbolos del círculo hasta que el pirata gritó de dolor apartando su mano como si se hubiera quemado asustando a Neal y a Killian.

Turk miró su mano y pudo constatar que tenía marcada al rojo vivo la insignia de la llave. Sin embargo, tuvo que ponerse de pie y comenzar a retroceder junto con los otros dos porque la escotilla se contrajo y comenzó a emanar un líquido negro.

Los tres observaron asombrados y un poco temerosos viendo como esa sustancia comenzaba a alzarse hasta que por fin, reformó el cuerpo del Oscuro

\- ¡Padre! - exclamó el beta con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió hasta el oscuro ser y le abrazó

\- ¿Bae? - preguntó Rumple no entendiendo bien qué estaba sucediendo

\- Sí, soy yo - dijo Neal

\- Bae - repitió y se abrazó a él.

Y justo en ese momento, Turk cayó muerto pagando el precio por resucitar al Oscuro.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Rumplestiltskin fue ir directamente al convento por su omega. Las hadas casi mueren de un susto cuando le vieron llegar, pero un feliz Neal les explicó lo que había sucedido.

Belle rompió en llanto y se abrazó a su alfa en cuanto lo vio abrir la puerta de la habitación donde la tenían encerrada, porque literalmente su vida dependía de él

\- Mi Belle - susurró el Oscuro abrazando con fuerza a su amada omega. Aspiró su dulce y delicado aroma dejándose embriagar por ella.

Habían pasado 28 años desde la última vez que tuvo la dicha de percibir su esencia y podía sentir con claridad cómo la sensación de ser un alfa de nuevo lo llenaba por completo. Tomó el cabello de Belle empuñándolo en su mano derecha y tiró un poco indicándole su deseo de exponer su cuello ante él.

La doncella lo hizo sin objeción y mostró orgullosa su marca

\- Alfa - gimió bajito cuando Rumple la tocó posesivamente con sus dedos.

* * *

La mañana siguiente llegó y Regina se levantó sintiéndose un poco mejor pero aún seguía triste y no entendía si era solo porque ahora no tenía opciones para romper el vínculo, por la discusión que tuvo con David, por como él le habló o porque era la primera vez que el alfa no se retractaba de hablarle así.

Desde luego que el príncipe la abordó en cuanto bajó. Se había quedado a dormir en el sillón de la sala y le explicó que si hacía eso era porque se preocupaba por ella, porque quería cuidarla y protegerla. Para su fortuna, Henry se le unió ayudándole a convencerla.

Aunque lo que David ignoraba, era que no había necesidad de que el pequeño interviniera, sus palabras lograban calmar la angustia y la tristeza que Regina sentía en el alma. Suspiró nostálgica dándose cuenta que estaba comenzando a amar la penetrante y ligeramente dominante mirada azul de su alfa sobre ella.

Le hacía sentir especial, única… suficiente para él.

* * *

Neal no se pudo contener y organizó una fiesta de bienvenida para su padre.

Tenía ansias por hacerle saber al pueblo que el Oscuro, el alfa más poderoso estaba de vuelta y no veía la hora en que todos fueran conscientes de que ahora sí debían respetarle a él aunque fuera un beta o se las verían con su padre.

Para su mala suerte, David, el padre de Emma, seguía siendo el único impedimento que existía para humillar a la odiosa e insolente omega que siga creyendo que tenía derechos. En verdad el príncipe estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo con ella, no entendía cómo es que siendo un alfa no sentía urgencia por disciplinar a la reina.

Cada día que pasaba la ansiedad porque Hook reclamara a Regina le carcomía por dentro. Moría por verla obedientemente hincada frente al pirata… Oh, porque Killian sí sabría cómo tratarla, estaba seguro que la torturaría hasta que no tuviera voluntad propia y deseaba con su alma poder presenciar eso.

Ahora sí veía cerca el momento en que Henry sería solo de él y de Emma.

Y ahora estaban todos ahí, en Granny's quien, a regañadientes, aceptó que se llevará a cabo la reunión de bienvenida en su local. No le convenía decir que no, una parte de esa propiedad le pertenecían al Oscuro.

Regina estaba sentada con Henry en una de las mesas cercana a la puerta. Había ido porque el pequeño debía ver a su abuelo y porque quería ver si se presentaba la oportunidad de platicar con Rumple, tenía muchas preguntas qué hacerle.

Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no lo había logrado, el Oscuro estaba refundido en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada y Belle no se le despegaba por nada del mundo.

La ex bibliotecaria llevaba gran parte de la celebración sentada sobre las piernas de Rumple. A veces se abrazaba a su cuello y ahí se queda sin importar que él estuviera teniendo una conversación con alguien más. Vio al Oscuro llevar el tenedor con un trozo de lasaña a la boca de Belle un par de veces y cómo ella aceptaba gustosa el gesto.

Regina miraba atenta el comportamiento de la otra omega con su alfa. Lo hacía en parte por curiosidad, pero también porque quería evitar a toda costa voltear hacia otro lugar del restaurant porque David estaba sentado en una mesa con su familia. Suspiró afligida por ese pensamiento dejando de prestarle atención a Rumple y a la empalagosa de Belle y regresó su atención a la mesa

\- ¿Por qué estás triste, mamá? - preguntó Henry dejando de comer

\- No estoy triste, mi pequeño príncipe - le sonrió con cariño y el niño asintió sonriéndole igual

\- Tu lasaña es mucho más deliciosa. Es la mejor - dijo comiendo más e hizo reír poquito a su madre y eso lo llenó de felicidad

\- Shh, Granny no debe escucharte - le dijo bajito y en complicidad, jugando con él.

Ambos empezaron a reír hasta que de pronto, Regina se comenzó a sentir un poco extraña.

Henry siguió hablando y ella se le unió casi de inmediato, pero a los pocos segundos su cuerpo se estremeció de imprevisto obligándola a contener el aliento por la impresión. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, era algo ligero que pronto trató de controlar con respiraciones profundas.

El niño seguía hablando y la reina le sonría de vez en cuando para que no notara que algo le sucedía. Pensó que tal vez, la comida pudiera tener algo que la estuviera haciendo sentir mal, pero Henry se veía muy bien y en perfecto estado, no como ella que comenzaba a sentirse acalorada. Llevó una mano a su frente y se echó un poco de aire con la otra

\- Hey, Henry - saludó David pasando por enfrente de la mesa dirigiéndose al perchero de la entrada. Tomó el abrigo de Regina y regresó con ellos - Necesito que vayas con Emma, ¿está bien? - le preguntó y tanto el niño como la reina le miraron, Henry lo hizo preocupado y la omega asustada porque no entendía nada, solo sabía que algo andaba mal - Todo va a estar bien - les dijo a los dos y el pequeño fue el único que asintió

\- Te amo mamá - le dijo a su madre

\- También te amo, cariño - respondió Regina tratando de recobrar la compostura y haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar normal

\- Ve con Emma. Yo me haré cargo de tu mamá - le sonrió a Henry y el pequeño le dio un beso a su madre en una de sus ligeramente encendidas mejillas y se fue con la alfa

\- Vamos - le invitó a ponerse de pie. La reina y él le colocó el abrigo de inmediato - Tenemos que irnos pronto - le susurró acomodando su cabello fuera del cuello de la prenda mientras ella apretaba con sus manos el abrigo alrededor de su cuerpo - Estás entrando en celo - le habló suave y le sonrió buscando tranquilizarla aunque su omega le miraba ahora casi con espanto al entender lo que le sucedía.

Pero la verdad, era que David estaba muriendo de ansias por sacarla rápidamente de ahí antes de que el olor a omega en celo comenzara a inundar el lugar y alertara a los demás alfas. No quería que ninguno de ellos se excitara con su exquisito aroma porque estaba seguro que mataría a quien le pusiera los ojos encima

\- David - se acercó Snow con evidente molestia porque el príncipe se había alejado de pronto y sin decir nada para ahora pretender largarse con la reina sin siquiera molestarse en decirle. Ella seguía siendo su esposa

\- Tengo que llevármela - le dijo a la beta y colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Regina, quien parecía estar entrando en un estado de shock, para empezar a guiarla hacia la salida

\- Déjala que se vaya, le encanta caminar sola por las calles - espetó con desprecio y desaprobación y se mordió los labios para no terminar su frase porque quería echarle en cara a David que seguramente lo hacía para exhibirse y provocar a los demás alfas mostrando claramente que no lo respetaba a él… Oh, tenía unas ganas inmensas de decirle todo eso para que el príncipe quisiera deshacerse de ella por ser una pésima omega

\- Dios - se quejó muy bajito la reina cuando un cosquilleo intenso en su intimidad se dejó sentir obligándola a apretar un poquito sus piernas. Escuchaba la voz de Snow y la de David, pero no distinguía bien qué decían, no le era posible ponerles atención porque en verdad estaba asustada. Los recuerdos que tenía de su primer celo eran horrendos y no quería volver a vivir esa experiencia

\- ¿Quieres parar? - le preguntó molesto, con los dientes apretados y su voz de alfa. Estaba casi al borde de la histeria y se dio cuenta que llamó la atención de casi todo el local por hablar así. La beta le miraba resentida - Está entrando en celo, ¿quieres que lo haga aquí? - explicó bajito para que no escucharan los demás.

Snow le miró alzando un poquito la barbilla e intentó mirarle altiva, aunque era algo que no le salía muy bien. Tuvo que asentir aceptando resignada.

Era peligroso que se quedaran por más tiempo, el aroma de la omega en celo se dejaría sentir muy pronto y lo más seguro es que David, como su alfa, se saliera de control al sentir la amenaza de los demás alfas presentes, y lo último que la beta quería era que su marido se peleara a morir por… Regina.

Como siempre la reina estaba arruinando su vida. Apretó sus manos en puños y se relamió los labios orgullosa culpándola internamente por todo

\- Gracias - murmuró agradecido sosteniendo a su omega por la cintura quien estaba ligeramente doblada ahora. Regresó su atención a ella - Hey - le habló con suavidad - Ya nos vamos - le habló cerca de su oreja y la sintió estremecer antes de asentir.

Ambos salieron del lugar.

Snow maldijo soltando un pequeño gruñido de rabia porque el celo de Regina se había adelantado un par de días. Pensó que tenía más tiempo para decidirse por un alfa y solo esperaba que la omega no quedara embarazada esta vez

\- ¿Mi mamá está entrando en celo? - preguntó Henry con curiosidad y Emma expulsó refresco por la nariz ante la impresión de escuchar a su hijo usando esos términos.

* * *

David y Regina pasaron por las mesas al aire libre del local de Granny. Ahí estaba toda la tripulación de Hook y uno que otro forastero del Bosque Encantado quienes miraron lo más discretamente que pudieron a la reina. No les era posible no hacerlo, todos morían por ejercer su dominio sobre ella con su mirada cada que le veían, sólo se cuidaban de no ser tan evidentes cuando el alfa estaba con ella

\- ¡Compañero! - saludó un Hook muy pasado de copas, más específicamente, de ron - ¿Se van tan pronto? - preguntó interponiéndose en su camino haciéndoles parar

\- Quítate - le advirtió David clavándole la mirada

\- Oh, vamos. A tu omega le gusta beber, se pone encantadora cuando lo hace - se burló y rio ofreciéndole la pequeña botella a ella

\- Aléjate de mí - habló Regina con los dientes apretados y la voz afectada, pero justo en ese momento, el príncipe empujó con su mano al capitán lejos de ellos, aunque más bien, lo hacía por alejarlo de ella

\- ¡Wow! - exclamó con sarcasmo el pirata viendo como David apresuraba su andar llevándose a la reina con él - Está entrando en celo… - murmuró con molestia esta vez porque, aunque se percibía ligeramente, el olor de la omega estaba evidenciando la situación.

No se quedó de brazos cruzados y avanzó alcanzándoles, el príncipe ya cerraba la puerta del copiloto después de dejar a Regina segura dentro de la camioneta

\- Eres un maldito suertudo - empezó a decirle a David - Reclamaste a la omega más ardiente de la ciudad para follarla cada que se te antoje solo porque tu beta es linda, pero poco apetecible - se burló buscando provocarlo.

No es que quisiera pelear realmente con él, sino que le tenía envidia y resentimiento por haber reclamado a la reina en Neverland cuando claramente, debió haber sido él quien lo hiciera, ella le pertenecía en realidad y sería suya aunque el precio que tuviera que pagar fuera alto.

No por nada había ayudado a Neal a traer a su más grande enemigo de vuelta a la vida. Estaba dispuesto a todo y maldijo mil veces el que estuviera entrando en celo justo en ese momento, el exquisito aroma de Regina empezaba a ser más notorio y su miembro respondió al instante.

Moría de ansias por estar enterrado dentro de esa omega, por anudarla y llenarla… Oh sí, tenía muchos planes para ella.

Solo que, de momento, y dado su estado de embriaguez, lo único que consiguió fue un certero golpe en el pómulo izquierdo que lo dejó tumbado y derrotado en la banqueta.

* * *

Durante el trayecto Regina no pronunció palabra alguna, parecía estarlo tomado de la peor manera y David no quería asustarla más de lo que claramente estaba.

Llegaron a la mansión y en cuanto entraron el alfa cerró la puerta con todos los seguros que tenía. Por nada del mundo iba a permitir que alguien entrara a esa casa durante los próximos tres días y esperaba que nadie se acercara

\- Voy a asegurar todas las puertas y ventanas - le dijo parándose tras ella - Ve arriba a… - se aclaró la garganta

\- David - pronunció su nombre haciendo evidente su temor en su tono de voz

\- Todo va a estar bien - se apresuró a tranquilizarla. La volteó de frente a él y su corazón se estremeció al ver su expresión - No es algo que puedas evitar - le recordó - Sabes lo que va a pasar y que no hay nada que puedas hacer - le sonrió de medio lado y con empatía

\- Tengo miedo que sea como la vez anterior - confesó muy, muy bajito pero él la escuchó perfectamente - Fue horrible - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar que comenzaran a caer.

La mano de David la tomó por la nuca y alzó un poquito su rostro para tenerlo frente al de él

\- Te aseguro que si te dejas llevar y me permites asistirte durante todo el proceso, no será así - se inclinó para besar con cariño el inicio de su pómulo borrando la lágrima con sus labios

\- ¿Q-qué debo hacer? - preguntó sintiendo su intimidad palpitar con insistencia, sus pezones se estaban endureciendo y el calor en su vientre empezaba a crecer

\- Espérame en tu habitación. Sería bueno que te pusieras algo más cómodo - sugirió.

No quiso decirle de buenas a primeras que sería mejor que se desnudara. La sensibilidad en su cuerpo se volvería insoportable dentro de poco e iba a querer arrancarse la ropa. Pero sonaba mejor "ponte algo más cómodo" que "ve y desnúdate".

Ella asintió después de unos segundos y recibió un beso en su frente, después comenzar a subir a paso lento.

David se apresuró a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas de la Mansión.

* * *

Regina entró a su habitación y fue directo a su vestidor.

Ahí dentro, lo primero que hizo fue intentar crear una bola de fuego pero no lo logró. Señal inequívoca de que estaba en celo y su magia la había abandonado.

Un poco resignada, tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a quitarse el blazer negro al tiempo que se bajaba de sus zapatillas, después bajó la cremallera de su vestido rojo dejándolo caer a sus pies. Se quitó el brasier y gimió bajito porque sus pezones estaban ya muy duros y reclamaban por atención. Llevó sus manos a los mismos para masajearlos un poco y siseó un poquito ante la sensación. Estaban muy sensibles.

Pensó en quitarse las bragas, que ya sentía húmedas, pero tenía miedo de que su esencia comenzara a resbalar por sus piernas antes de tiempo.

Era insana la cantidad de lubricación que su intimidad producía cuando estaba en celo, todavía no lo podía creer. De hecho con tal solo excitarse era muy abundante, pero nada como durante esos tres malditos días en los que se… se volvía una criatura que solo quería que se la follaran. Cerró sus ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder con más intensidad ante el solo pensamiento de comportarse de esa forma tan poco digna de una reina.

Ahí era donde no podía evitar darle la razón a su madre de ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. Se horrorizaba al pensarse en celo, a merced del repugnante de su ex-marido o de cualquier otro.

Y afortunadamente, otro estremecimiento más intenso acompañado de más humedad y calor en su sexo la hicieron salir abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Tomó rápidamente su albornoz y se lo puso para después salir del vestidor.

Se detuvo al hacerlo, porque el príncipe ya estaba sentado en la cama sin su abrigo y zapatos y le miraba de esa forma tan intensa que tanto le gustaba ahora.

Y bueno, no es que hubiera mucho lugar a dónde ir y tampoco quería estar en otro lugar. Quería estar ahí con él y no pudo evitar sentirse muy afortunada de que David fuera su alfa y con pasaría su celo, porque sabía bien que cualquier otro no perdería el tiempo de aprovecharse de ella en ese estado. A pesar de todo, se sentía segura con él.

Así que tomando aire profundamente avanzó con lentitud hasta sentarse enseguida del príncipe

\- Estarás más cómoda si te recuestas - dijo sonriéndole tenuemente y la vio relamerse los labios, para luego acomodarse un mechón de cabello tras su oreja un tanto nerviosa e indecisa de hacer lo que él sugería.

Por su parte el alfa comenzaba a acalorarse ante la cercanía y el intenso olor que su omega comenzaba a emanar, era exquisito y excitante, pero no era momento de que él se pusiera caliente, tenía que estar pendiente de ella y no prestarle atención a su miembro que comenzaba a despertar.

El suave movimiento del cuerpo de Regina acomodándose sobre la cama lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se recostó quedando de lado y dándole la espalda estratégicamente, como si no quisiera que él la viera. Suspiró cansino pero a la vez se llenó de ternura. Le era imposible molestarse con su hermosa omega

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que…? - se mordió el labio inferior incapaz de terminar su pregunta. Podía sentir su temperatura corporal comenzar a subir y la sensibilidad en su piel incrementar. Apretó sus muslos de nuevo buscando un poco de fricción entre sus piernas

\- En todos es distinto. Podrían ser horas o minutos - explicó con calma acomodándose de lado tras ella, pero alejado de su precioso cuerpo. De esa forma podía observarla con detenimiento y estar pendiente de todo lo que le sucedía - Pero todo depende de qué tan pronto quieras comenzar a sentirte… bien - sonrió al decir eso último sin poderse contener. Porque obviamente se refería al hecho de que Regina sintiera placer.

La reina asintió y encogió un poco más sus piernas. Cerró sus ojos buscando normalizar su respiración que comenzaba a pronunciarse más. Tenía algo de miedo por el momento en el que dejara de ser ella misma y la omega se apoderara por completo de su ser.

Pasada casi una hora, David estaba tumbado boca arriba con una mano sobre sus ojos apretando los dientes escuchando a Regina tratar de sobrellevar lo que le sucedía soltando pequeños jadeos y gemidos ahogados. Se estaba conteniendo, era una tortura escucharla sufrir y olerla sin poder tocarla.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados, el rostro sonrojado y enterrado en una almohada que aferraba con su mano izquierda mientras mantenía sus piernas tensas y apretadas con su mano derecha entre medio sobre su intimidad y comenzaba a retorcerse de necesidad, una fina capa de sudor ya cubría todo su cuerpo y los estremecimientos eran más seguidos e intensos.

Incapaz de contenerse más metió desesperada su mano bajo su ropa interior

\- Oh, Dios - gimió desde el fondo de su garganta en cuando tocó su endurecido y empapado clítoris y empezó a frotarlo con fuerza. Sus caderas empezaron a agitarse con desesperación porque no parecía encontrar ninguna clase de alivio con su propio toque

\- Hey - se acercó un poco a ella. La vio sacar su mano impregnada de su propia esencia y alargarla hacia atrás como buscándole.

De inmediato el alfa se quitó las prendas que portaba hasta dejar su torso desnudo y se pegó su pecho con la esbelta espalda de su omega. Gimió bajito porque a pesar de que no estaban piel con piel, podía sentir la elevada temperatura de la reina en su torso

\- Aquí estoy - le dijo con cariño, pero definitivamente se escuchó excitado. Llevó su mano hasta la delicada de ella, Regina le aferró y empezó a guiarle hasta su intimidad - Oh, hermosa - gimió cerca de su oreja entendiendo lo que quería y sin perder tiempo internó su mano bajo la fina tela de encaje hasta alcanzar su pequeño e hinchado botón de placer que emanaba un ardiente calor.

Fueron suficientes un par de toques de los hábiles dedos del príncipe para lanzarla al orgasmo

\- Estás tan sensible - sonrió encantado sin dejar de acariciarla pero ahora con más suavidad, ayudándola a bajar del orgasmo - Muy húmeda y ardiente - besó detrás su oreja arrancándole un gemido estrangulado que fue amortiguado por la almohada.

Regina abrió sus ojos cuando el placer del orgasmo cesó, pero la necesidad en su vientre y el palpitar insistente de su intimidad no paraban, al contrario, incrementaban cada vez más y más.

Se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre él sin decir palabra. Sí, estaba muy mojada, caliente, sensible, deseosa y quería más de su alfa. Se subió a horcajadas sobre él, su intimidad quedó sobre su bien formado abdomen, colocó sus manos sobre su pecho y abriendo más sus piernas comenzó a restregar su intimidad contra su piel

\- Oh, Regina - gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta incapaz de contener el placer que verla hacer eso le causaba. Estaba mojadísima y su intimidad emanaba un ardiente calor, podía sentirla en su abdomen.

El amarre del albornoz comenzaba a aflojarse y resbaló del hombro derecho de la reina por los movimientos dejando al descubierto su encantador seno que rápidamente David cubrió con su mano

\- Mnnnhh - gimió de placer alzando su rostro con los ojos cerrados concentrándose en llegar mientras lo sentía acariciar su endurecido pezón con maestría - Oh, oh - lloriqueó cuando empezó a llegar y mientras su cuerpo se tensaba se dejó caer sobre su alfa y le besó con arrebato al tiempo que temblaba de placer dejando que sus gemidos y jadeos murieran en la boca del príncipe.

Fue tan solo un pequeño momento de paz el que tuvo antes de comenzar a retorcerse incómoda y gemir porque la tela de las pocas prendas que llevaba le parecían insoportables

\- Shhh - la calmó de inmediato y se dio la vuelta llevándola junto con él para recostarla de nuevo. Se colocó entre sus piernas mientras ella trataba de quitarse el albornoz con manos temblorosas

\- Q-quítala - lloriqueó con desespero - No la soporto - sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

Tomó sus bragas con sus manos y empezó a bajarlas, juntó las piernas de su omega para poderla sacar y después ella sola las acomodó abiertas ante él

\- Estás empapada - sintió su boca inundarse de saliva al tener la fina y empapada prenda empuñada en su mano izquierda y frente a él, la preciosa, brillante, rosada e hinchada intimidad completamente depilada de Regina

\- Ngh, D-david - gimió débilmente llamando su atención mientras se seguía retorciendo buscando sacar el albornoz de debajo de su cuerpo.

El príncipe le ayudó de inmediato, la temperatura de la reina estaba ya muy elevada y no faltaba mucho para que entrara en un completo estado de excitación donde dejaría de ser ella misma para dejar libre a la omega en ella.

La escuchó gemir quedito mientras juntaba sus piernas de nuevo en un vago intento por calmar la necesidad entre sus ellas. El alfa aprovechó para sujetarlas juntas y en alto, su precioso y empapado sexo empezaba a lubricar tanto, que la deliciosa escena corría por entre las nalgas de Regina y caía a la cama mojando el edredón.

Colocó su pulgar entre medio de los hinchados y rosados pliegues empezando a estimular por todo lo largo

\- ¡Aahh! - gimió alto, arqueándose levemente sobre la cama. Dejándose llevar por la maravillosa sensación de que su alfa le estuviera tocando ahí… Era inexplicable lo bien que se sentía, era justo lo que necesitaba, que él y solo él la tocara - ¡Oh, oh!… mnnhh, ¡Ah! - sus manos aferraron con fuerza el edredón bajo su cuerpo y comenzó a venirse de nuevo

\- Eso es - elogió el alfa ayudándola a bajar de la cúspide del placer, sintiéndola temblar. A simple vista pudo constatar que ese orgasmo había sido más intenso. Eso significaba que Regina estaba muy cerca de estar lista - Voy a revisarte - le dijo soltando sus piernas para abrirlas y la aferró de la cadera para subirla sobre su regazo.

Acarició tiernamente su empapado sexo y el cuerpo de la omega se agitó como si le hubiese dado un latigazo. Se mordió el labio inferior complacido por esa reacción y después fijó su mirada en el bello rostro de la reina a quien la vista comenzaba a nublársele de placer. La vio apretar los ojos cuando comenzó a introducir un dedo

\- Mmhh - no pudo evitar gemir al sentir su ardiente y apretado interior - Esperaremos un poco más - le dijo sacando su dedo.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal porque cuando él entró en celo, la tomó y la penetró sin asegurarse que estuviera lista para recibirlo, pudo haberla lastimado severamente y jamás se lo hubiera perdonado

\- Más - pidió con algo de desespero - Necesito más - jadeó con necesidad y ardor en la voz

\- Por supuesto que sí, mi preciosa omega - comenzó a moverse hasta quedar recostado entre sus piernas - Tendrás todo lo que necesites, estoy aquí para eso - se acercó a su sexo y aspiró su embriagante aroma.

Se relamió los labios, sacó su lengua y la pasó por la abertura de su intimidad exponiendo su entrada y su clítoris

\- Oh, Diosss - gimió alto y con necesidad. Fue un sonido tan divino que David no pudo contenerse y empezó a devorarla.

Empezó a penetrarla con su lengua procurando estimular su botón de placer con su nariz, salía y chupaba sus pliegues para después prenderse de su clítoris. La escuchaba gemir, jadear, pedir más, se retorcía bajo su trato y él la sostenía de la cintura para ayudarla a mantenerse en su sitio.

Pronto sus delicadas manos se aferraron a su cabello y le apretaba mientras él seguía, lamiendo, chupando, mordisqueando y penetrando a placer con su boca. Fue entonces que la reina empezó a mover sus caderas con desesperación y el alfa se quedó quieto, dejando que literalmente montara su boca.

Regina restregaba su intimidad con fuerza contra el rostro del príncipe, se apoyaba con sus pies sobre la cama para tener soporte y moverse con intensidad contra él. No tardó mucho en llegar, su torso se levantó literalmente de la cama y empujó la cabeza de David contra su sexo con fuerza y sus muslos se apretaron también contra él mientras gritaba de puro y exquisito placer.

Estuvo a punto de venirse dentro de sus pantalones al escucharla y sentirla. Era demasiado lo que Regina lograba en él con tan solo expresar audiblemente lo mucho que disfrutaba. Lamió toda la evidencia de su orgasmo, pero imposible terminar. El sexo de la reina no dejaba de lubricar.

La dejó un momento mientras se recuperaba un poco y él se ponía de pie para quitarse los pantalones. La escuchó moverse y cuando, una vez completamente desnudo, volvió su rostro hacia la cama, Regina estaba en cuatro, con su espalda divinamente arqueada, en posición…

Oh Dios, su omega se estaba presentando ante él.

Su miembro dio un fuerte tirón.

No sabía por qué lo hacía, de lo único que era consciente es que tenía un deseo enorme de tener sexo, pero también de satisfacer a su alfa y era como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo dictándole lo que debía hacer

\- ¿Sabes porque estás haciendo eso? - le preguntó David tratando de controlarse y no írsele encima para montarla en ese preciso instante como su instinto de alfa le urgía a hacerlo

\- Porque quiero que me folles - respondió sintiendo sus extremidades temblar y unas ansias que amenazaban con volverse insoportables por tenerlo encima y dentro de ella

\- Sí - habló dominante - Pero lo haces porque quieres satisfacerme, porque aceptas que soy tu alfa y te estás presentando ante mí, ofreciéndome todo de ti, aceptando que me perteneces - se paró detrás de ella observando lo hermosa que se veía así.

Con su suave piel cubierta de una ligera capa de sudor, respirando agitada, sobre sus manos y rodillas temblorosas ofreciéndose para él

\- A-alfa… soy tuya, tómame - abrió más sus piernas bajando un poco su torso y su cabeza exponiéndose más para el príncipe.

David no tenía la mejor duda ya, Regina quería que la montara y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

Se subió a la cama con porte dominante y se colocó tras ella. Metió de nuevo un dedo sintiéndola más preparada, metió otro arrancando un gemido ahogado y lo pudo hacer sin resistencia. La penetró un poco así hasta que consideró que estaba lista para recibir su miembro.

Colocó la punta de su hinchada y ardiente erección haciendo presión hasta que entró la cabeza

\- Ahh - gimió quedito la omega alzándose de nuevo en sus manos. Su cuerpo se agitaba ansioso por recibir el grande y grueso miembro de su alfa. Contuvo el aliento mientras lo sentía entrar, abriéndola y obligando a su estrecho interior a ensancharse alrededor de su circunferencia.

Estaba indescriptiblemente húmeda, ardiente y estrecha… Dios, se aferraba por dentro a su miembro con fuerza, como luchando por amoldarse a su tamaño.

Ambos gimieron cuando él estuvo dentro por completo y se quedó quieto aferrándola por las caderas esperando a que la reina se acostumbrara a tenerlo en su interior, pero se llevó un gran sorpresa cuando ésta empezó a lloriquear y a temblar, se apretó con excesiva fuerza sobre su miembro viniéndose de nueva cuenta… Solo por haberla penetrado

\- Carajo - siseó de gusto y deseo sintiéndola llegar en su miembro. Era exquisito y no pudo evitar apretar el agarre en sus caderas - Eres perfecta, Regina… mi dulce y perfecta omega - le elogió y en cuanto sintió que el apretado interior se lo permitía, comenzó a penetrarla.

Entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo firme pero constante que poco a poco iba aumentando conforme la omega gemía con más fuerza. Estaba seguro que ahora sí, Regina ya no sabía nada de ella y ahora se dejaba llevar solo por su instinto

\- Mmnhh - gimió con gusto al sentirla empujar su cadera con fuerza contra él cuando entraba en ella, sincronizándose con sus movimientos, aumentando las sensaciones y haciendo todo más intenso… Oh sí, su linda omega estaba disfrutando abiertamente de tener sexo con él.

Y mientras David penetraba vigorosamente a una Regina pérdida de placer en medio de su celo, por el hermoso cielo despejado y estrellado de la noche de Storybrooke, pasaba una conocida sombra.


	18. Chapter 18

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, follows y por los reviews.

Mismas advertencias de siempre, las cuales espero siempre tengan muy presentes.

Espero que el capítulo les guste, que lo disfruten y sepan perdonar cualquier error. Va dedicado para todas las personitas que están disfrutando del omegaverse, porque, bueno, nuestra querida reina sigue en celo. Así que sugiero ajusten cinturones.

Agradecimientos a mi querida **_autumnevil5_ **a quien también le dedico este capítulo que ha estado esperando desde hace tiempo.

* * *

\- ¡Ohhh! - gimió deteniéndose y siseó con ardoroso placer cuando Regina llegó al orgasmo de nuevo. Apretó los ojos sintiendo la presión en su endurecida erección.

La omega se dejó caer en la cama sobre su estómago mientras espasmos deliciosos recorrían su cuerpo entero y lloriqueaba por el intenso placer, sintiendo su intimidad apretarse con fuerza alrededor del miembro turgente y pulsante del alfa. De SU alfa.

Sus caderas quedaron elevadas porque David las sujetaba firmemente impidiéndole bajarlas y antes de que la reina pudiera siquiera pensar en pedir por más, porque desde luego que aún no era suficiente para ella, el príncipe colocó una mano sobre su espalda baja para mantenerla en su sitio y empezó a moverse de nuevo en esa posición

\- ¡Ah, ah, ahhh! - comenzó a gemir la omega de inmediato, casi al mismo ritmo castigador con el que estaba siendo penetrada. Alcanzaba a escuchar el sonido que hacían sus intimidades por lo húmeda que estaba. Era casi obsceno, pero extrañamente placentero y le gustaba, tanto que no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior con gusto.

El alfa observaba atento a su omega. Se sentía feliz y tranquilo de ver que Regina estaba llevando muy bien su celo esta vez. Se estaba dejando llevar y hacer por él y eso le permitía a David controlar un poco más la situación, estaba concentrado en que la reina se viniera la mayor cantidad de veces posibles antes de anudarla por primera vez. Eso, además de mantenerla satisfecha, le permitiría descansar un poco a ambos.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, deteniendo sus movimientos por un momento y se sostuvo con su mano izquierda a un lado de la cabeza de su omega de tal forma que quedó sobre ella. Regina lanzó un jadeó sorpresivo por el cambio de posición porque eso hizo que sus caderas se elevaran más cambiando el ángulo y el miembro del alfa golpeó de forma precisa ese punto especial dentro de ella que la hacía delirar de placer

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien - la elogió besando su nuca con cariño sintiéndola estremecerse debajo de él.

Era inexplicable la sensación que le causaba tenerla y sentirla así, estaba tan sensible y receptiva que no podía evitar que su alfa se sintiera ansioso y emocionado por ello, porque era como si su omega al fin estuviera correspondiendo como debía ser y David no podía frenar ese instinto que cada día que pasaba crecía en él, de que las cosas entre ellos fueran normales, que tuvieran una relación natural entre un alfa y su omega.

Cerró sus ojos y mordisqueó un poco su nuca con cariño buscando olvidarse de esos pensamientos y evitándose a sí mismo ir más lejos con ellos. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era que su omega estaba en celo y lo necesitaba.

Arrancó un gemido de placer de esos preciosos labios con su acción y sonrió encantado.

Se relamió los labios y comenzó a empujar su cadera contra ella de nuevo, entrando y saliendo de su húmedo, estrecho y ardiente interior. De inmediato la omega empezó a gemir y lloriquear abiertamente porque con cada estocada que le daba, golpeaba de forma precisa ese punto especial dentro de ella. La sentía temblar ligeramente con cada embestida

\- ¡Ohh, ohh, Diooos! - gimió Regina cuando la mano que sostenía su cadera se movió más al sur hasta alcanzar su hinchado clítoris y escuchó al alfa gemir gustoso

\- Vente otra vez, mi dulce omega - le pidió afanándose en estimular su hinchado botón de placer con sus dedos. Se mordió el labio inferior porque el sexo de Regina estaba empapadísimo y de inmediato mojó su mano.

Se sentía a nada de llegar, pero cuando la varonil y dominante voz de su alfa le dijo que se viniera, su cuerpo simplemente no se pudo resistir a su petición y la omega sabía bien que era porque le pertenecía a él. Se tensó por completo y se alzó en sus antebrazos de tal forma que su cabeza quedó frente al hombro izquierdo de David quien de inmediato siseó y maldijo cerca de su oído cuando empezó a venirse de nuevo.

Cerró sus ojos concentrándose en sentir el grueso miembro de su alfa en su interior, podía sentir su forma a la perfección, sus venas y su grosor, lo sentía pulsante, ardiente e hinchado y el solo pensamiento la hacía calentarse más si es que eso era posible. David le dio un beso sonoro en su mejilla derecha mientras seguía acariciando lánguidamente su clítoris ayudándola a disfrutar lo más que se pudiera de su orgasmo.

Se apoyó firmemente en sus rodillas y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, de tal forma que obtuvo el balance necesario para dejar de sostenerse en la cama, tomar a Regina del brazo izquierdo y alzarla hasta que su esbelta espalda se pegó a su pecho. Besó su hombro derecho mientras ella recargó su cabeza en el izquierdo de él y su empapada mano, subía por su plano vientre, recorriendo todo su torso en una larga y húmeda caricia hasta llegar a sus perfectos senos que pronto tomó con ambas manos

\- Mmhhh - gemía la reina al sentirlo estimular sus senos y jugar con sus endurecidos pezones. Era delicioso y excitante, podía sentir más de su esencia salir de su intimidad y de pronto tenía momentos de lucidez donde lo único que podía pensar era en lo increíble que era que cualquier toque de David causara eso en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a no ser suficiente, necesitaba más de él, necesitaba su nudo y su semilla llenándola. Su vientre se apretaba reclamando con urgencia el estar anudada a su alfa. Llevó sus manos a los muslos de él

\- Alfa - le llamó necesitada. No tenía idea de cuántas veces se había venido ya, pero no era como que le importaba mucho. Quería más

\- ¿Estás lista para mi nudo, mi bella omega? - le preguntó besando la base de su cuello, aguardando un poco para posar sus labios sobre la marca que la distinguía como suya. Regina asintió con rapidez jadeando, ondulando sus caderas y apretando el agarre que tenía en sus muslos.

Sabía que había llegado el momento de anudarla, que si seguía llevándola al orgasmo sin hacerlo, su omega podía comenzar a estresarse y sentir dolor y eso era lo último que David quería.

Pasó su brazo derecho por encima de sus pechos y la aferró por el brazo izquierdo justo debajo de su hombro y su otro brazo se enredó alrededor de su estrecha cintura sujetándola firmemente. Besó con cariño detrás de su oreja arrancándole un gemido entrecortado al tiempo que la omega llevaba sus manos a su brazo sobre sus senos.

Salió lentamente de su apretada y empapada intimidad, se empujó con fuerza enterrándose de una en ella y apretó los dientes al sentirse nuevamente envuelto en ese estrecho y húmedo pasaje.

Regina lanzó un sollozo de doloroso placer cuando entró en ella de esa forma tan repentina, pero pronto empezó a gemir abiertamente porque él la comenzó a penetrar sin esperar.

Lo hacía con fuerza mientras gruñía en su oído, lo sintió pegar su nariz a su cuello y aspirar su aroma, muy cerca de su marca, como tentándola y provocándola. Así que, impulsada por el ardiente deseo y las ganas empezó a empujarse contra él para aumentar el ritmo, pero sobretodo la intensidad, buscando provocarlo también para que le diera lo que tanto deseaba y necesitaba.

Oh Dios, jadeó cuando la reina movió sus perfectas caderas para sincronizar sus movimientos con los de él, podía sentir sus preciosas nalgas rebotar contra su pelvis.

Regina ya no podía más, sentía sus ojos cerrados llenos de lágrimas porque el placer era intenso, pero la necesidad comenzaba a aumentar de pronto de una manera extraña y la omega temía que se volviera insoportable como la vez anterior. No quería sentirse así de nuevo

\- Anúdame, por favor, alfa, por favor… - le pidió desesperada sintiendo su vientre apretarse con la necesidad incontenible de que le diera su nudo - ¡AHH! - gritó prácticamente de placer cuando los labios de David besaron su marca y después la lamió. Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas arrancando lloriqueos necesitados y ardorosos de la omega - A-alfa, no aguanto más - alcanzó a decir antes de que su cuerpo empezara a sufrir espasmos repentinos que se fueron intensificando poco a poco mientras sentía la base del miembro que la penetraba comenzar a hincharse.

Hasta que empezó a temblar sin control, tanto que si el príncipe no la tuviera segura entre sus brazos habría caído sin ceremonias sobre la cama

David gruñó de placer al tiempo que la base de su miembro terminaba de expandirse dejándole atrapado en el excesivamente estrecho interior de Regina y de inmediato comenzó a derramarse con largos y abundantes chorros de espesa semilla.

La reina lanzó lloriqueos, gemidos y sollozos por el intenso placer que sentirle llenarla con su ardiente y abundante esencia le causaba.

Cuando menos lo pensó estaba de nuevo sobre su estómago en la cama, su alfa besaba posesivamente su marca arrancándole lloriqueos de insano placer. Acariciaba su costado izquierdo con una de sus manos mientras la otra la mantenía sobre su vientre ligeramente endurecido

\- Shhh - le dijo bajito besando ahora su oreja y su sonrojada mejilla - Así, vas muy bien - gimió gustoso al sentir su vientre algo hinchado por la cantidad de semilla que tenía segura en su interior gracias a su nudo...

Estaba literalmente llena y él se empujaba contra ella cada vez que su convulsionante interior se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de su grueso miembro extrayendo todo de él, ordeñándole para ella.

Acarició su espalda cariñosamente con su mano izquierda sin quitar la otra de su vientre. Le gustaba esa sensación, de no solo saberla sino poderla sentir llena de él. Era algo que David jamás había experimentado, le parecía maravilloso y muy excitante a la vez, porque si bien no era la primera omega con la que tenía sexo, sí era la única que había sido suya. Que ERA suya.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro satisfecho y luego se dio cuenta que su preciosa omega luchaba por no quedarse dormida. Se veía completamente agotada, ligeramente sudorosa y sonrojada, con su preciosa boca entreabierta buscando aliento. Una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en su apuesto rostro al verla así.

Siguió acariciando su espalda y su vientre con ternura buscando mantenerla tranquila sobretodo porque seguían en la misma posición. No quería hacer ningún movimiento porque estaban anudados y temía lastimarla.

La reina seguía ardiendo, podía sentir lo elevada de su temperatura en las palmas de sus manos y sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la necesidad le hiciera actuar de nuevo, aunque esperaba que fuera hasta dentro de un buen rato.

Afortunadamente, antes de subir a la habitación de la reina, David había tomado una jarra con agua, algo de fruta y pan para los días que estarían ahí encerrados, no estaba seguro de querer dejarla sola ni por un solo segundo y tampoco de permitir que Regina abandonara la seguridad de la habitación, así que esperaba que el alimento fuera suficiente

\- ¡Oh! - cerró los ojos de golpe cuando la sintió empezar a mover sus caderas y apretar su nudo con sus suaves y ardientes paredes… Dios, no había pasado más que un par de minutos y su omega ya estaba deseosa y necesitada de nuevo

\- Ahh... - jadeó bajito la reina con sus ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta disfrutando de la sensación. Se movía lenta pero firmemente concentrándose en el nudo en su interior, tal como su alfa le había enseñado - M-mi clítoris - se relamió los labios al hacerle saber lo que necesitaba de él y pronto sintió un beso en su espalda al tiempo que la mano en su vientre se internaba en su intimidad alcanzando su botón de placer que palpitaba dolorosamente. Gimió alto cuando la tocó

\- Sigue así - le alentó David y tragó pesado después porque el placer era demasiado.

Su omega era increíblemente sensual e insaciable. Estaba algo sorprendido y preocupado de que después de tantos orgasmos y de estar anudada, el ciclo de celo de Regina no hubiera tenido una interrupción y no podía evitar temer no ser suficiente para ella. Que por alguna razón no pudiera darle todo lo que necesitaba.

La sintió comenzar a acercarse al orgasmo y de inmediato colocó su mano izquierda en su espalda y la derecha sobre su vientre de nuevo, manteniéndola en su sitio pero dejándole que moviera sus caderas de la forma en que lo necesitara y entonces, rotó un poco sus propias caderas con cuidado, buscando brindarle mayor placer

\- E-estoy muy llena - lloriqueó Regina al sentir ese movimiento, sabiendo que al venirse, el alfa derramaría más de su semilla en ella y no estaba segura de poder tener más dentro, le parecía que había demasiado en su interior y que no podría tomar más. Pero aún con ese pensamiento, no podía dejar de mover sus caderas y apretarse sobre su nudo buscando más - ¡Mmnnhg! - gimió cuando el orgasmo la azotó y sollozó cuando el miembro pulsó y derramó un poco más de esencia dentro de ella y, contrario a lo que la reina pensó, el sentirse completamente llena por su alfa le hizo sentir un placer indescriptible que la empujó a un punto sin retorno haciéndola subir de nuevo a la cúspide del placer aún en medio de un orgasmo.

David apretó los dientes y gimió ahogado sintiendo las paredes internas de la reina estrechándose fuertemente alrededor de su miembro. Dios… Era exquisito y extremadamente placentero.

Algunos minutos después, el nudo del alfa bajó lo suficiente para que su miembro pudiera salir del estrecho interior de la omega y una gran cantidad de fluido, evidencia de los orgasmos de ambos, comenzó a salir de la rosada e hinchada intimidad de Regina mientras ésta gemía ahogadamente aún presa de su arrasante orgasmo.

Se introdujo de nuevo en ella para ayudarla a bajar y sonrió satisfecho al sentir las convulsiones de su ardiente sexo en su erección, hasta que sintió que todo cesó.

Salió de su omega y la sostuvo por las caderas sin dejarla recostarse. Se hizo un poco hacia atrás para observar cómo salía lo último de su semilla de su hinchado sexo y se sintió muy satisfecho de haberla llenado tan bien. Después se inclinó para depositar un beso en una de sus preciosas nalgas.

La reina se dejó caer en la cama sufriendo aún algunos espasmos esporádicos en su cuerpo. Se retorció un poco soltando pequeños gemidos gustosos por la deliciosa sensación de sentirse muy satisfecha que, para su disgusto, era solo momentánea porque estaba en celo y eso apenas comenzaba.

Fueron necesarios solo un par de segundos para que sintiera su clítoris y pezones erguirse, su sexo arder y esas ganas incontenibles por tenerlo dentro. Esas que hacían que sintiera su vientre apretado y como si se estuviera incendiando.

David percibió ese cambio en su omega y se apresuró a levantarse de la cama para ir por el vaso con agua que había servido previamente cuando aguardaba por ella en la habitación. Quería que la reina se hidratara un poco antes de volverla a tomarla

\- N-no - se quejó la omega, pero se escuchó desesperada porque David se bajó de la cama y temió por un momento que se fuera a ir.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y la angustia se instaló en su estómago y su corazón. Era sin duda una reacción exagerada, pero era algo completamente involuntario que le era imposible controlar y eso sólo hacía que su angustia y desesperación crecieran más.

Se acercó a la cama rápidamente en cuanto empezó a sentir la angustia de su omega. Escucharla así le causaba una sensación de desespero insoportable y una urgencia incontenible por reconfortarla y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien

\- No me voy a ir - le dijo con cariño mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama para acercar el vaso a sus preciosos labios.

La reina accedió a beber un par de tragos pequeños, pero después se negó y David sólo soltó un suspiro molesto porque le habría encantado que bebiera más pero no la quería obligar, menos en ese estado, y tampoco quería hacerla esperar más. Sin mencionar que su endurecido miembro comenzaba a doler ante la anticipación de estar de nuevo envuelto por ese estrecho y húmedo pasaje.

La dejó recostada sobre la cama, pero esta vez, no se bajó de la misma. Bebió el resto del agua y dejó el vaso sobre el buró.

Cuando se volvió hacia ella, Regina estaba hecha un ovillo, tenía sus ojos apretados y una expresión de ligero dolor en su bello rostro sonrojado.

El príncipe sintió de inmediato ese cambio en él, pero sobretodo esas ganas urgentes de consolar a su omega.

Tomó aire profundamente y se movió sobre su divino y tembloroso cuerpo hasta que la tuvo debajo de él

\- Mi dulce omega - la dijo y se inclinó para besar la comisura de sus preciosos labios

\- Alfa - sollozó por él y al sentir ese tierno beso cerca de su boca, volteó su rostro para besarle con entrega y necesidad

\- Shhh - susurró sobre sus bellos labios - Tu alfa está aquí y hará que todo esté bien, que no haya dolor, te mantendrá a salvo y te cuidará para que no tengas que preocuparte de nada - Regina suspiró entrecortadamente al escucharlo - ¿Te agrada la idea, mi bella omega? - preguntó y ella asintió con sus ojos aún cerrados y lágrimas asomándose por sus pestañas, las cuales, David comenzó a borrar con pequeños besos llenos de ternura, pero también de posesividad, porque Regina era SU omega, suya y de nadie más.

La reina se movió acomodándose mejor bajo el cuerpo de su alfa, abrió sus piernas abarcando la gruesa cintura, alzó sus brazos para pasarlos alrededor del cuello del príncipe y enterrar su sonrojado rostro ahí, aferrándose a él.

Un pequeño sollozo abandonó sus labios porque sus palabras la hicieron sentir muy bien, en verdad lograban ahuyentar todos sus miedos y dudas haciéndola sentir segura y protegida. Y por Dios que estaba segura que haría lo que fuera que pidiera, deseaba con toda su alma ser la mejor de las omegas para él

\- Bien - elogió satisfecho y encantado de tenerla aferrada a él de esa forma tan íntima. Puso una de sus manos sobre su preciosa cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con calma, mientras, su mano derecha se metía entre su tibio cuerpo y el ardiente de ella hasta llegar al inicio de su empapado sexo.

La omega jadeó ligeramente cerca de su oído… hermosas y tibias exhalaciones que hacían vibrar el cuerpo de David

\- Dime qué es lo que quieres, Regina - demandó apretando sus dientes y sintiendo su miembro reclamar por atención.

La reina tembló al escuchar su demandante voz y sintió su intimidad pulsar necesitándole dentro de ella

\- A-alfa - gimió muy bajito contra su cuello

\- Dime, mi preciosa omega. Dime - demandó con más insistencia bajando un poco su cadera para hacer contacto con su precioso cuerpo y empujó un poco, frotando su húmedo miembro con su plano vientre

\- A ti, alfa… A ti, David, por favor - le pidió, su voz se escuchó más fuerte esta vez - Te necesito dentro de mí, por favor - se escuchó totalmente entregada, ya sin ningún tipo de restricción que le impidiera comportarse como debía ser, como una omega en celo con su alfa. Dejó su cabeza caer en la cama

\- ¿Qué quieres que te de tu alfa? - preguntó besando su mandíbula, sintiéndose sumamente excitado y comenzado a sentir a su alfa amenazado con apoderarse por completo de él

\- Tu nudo - susurró al tiempo que lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y sus preciosos labios se entreabrieron jadeando para él.

Y eso fue todo lo que David necesitó. Estrelló sus labios con los de ella en un beso arrebatado y pasional. Alineó su cadera tanteando apenas un poco hasta que la cabeza de su miembro hizo contacto con su pequeña entrada y empujó clavándose de una en su omega.

La espalda de la reina se arqueó casi por completo al sentirlo entrar en ella de esa manera tan abrupta, obligando a su interior ensancharse alrededor de su gruesa y pulsante erección

\- ¡Carajo! Tan jodidamente estrecha para mí - siseó David entre dientes y con los ojos apretados porque la sensación de estar enterrado en ella era exquisita.

Incapaz de contenerse comenzó a penetrarla de inmediato a un ritmo castigador que hacía que la reina se moviera junto con él por la rapidez que estaba imprimiendo. Sonrió encantado cuando ella envolvió con sus piernas su cintura y le empujó con las mismas más hacia sí misma, como buscando tomarlo más profundo si es que eso era posible.

Regina no tardó mucho tiempo en empezar a sentir esa característica y creciente sensación en su vientre, así como las paredes de su intimidad comenzar a ajustarse más alrededor de la gruesa erección que la penetraba

\- A-alfa - lloriqueó agudamente. Quería decirle que se iba a venir, que se quería venir, pero se sentía incapaz de articular palabras en ese momento. Nada que no fuera llamarle a él

\- Está bien - jadeó David sintiéndola cerca del orgasmo - Alfa te tiene, preciosa omega. Vente, vente para mí - apretó los dientes porque se estrechó más sobre él dificultando un poco su labor de penetrarla como lo estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, no bajó el ritmo, por el contrario, aumentó la fuerza de sus estocadas ganándose ahora gritos de puro y exquisito placer.

Fue tan solo un pequeño movimiento de sus caderas que cambió el ángulo de la penetración lo que la lanzó al orgasmo. Y oh… se veía hermosa cuando se venía, su preciosa boca en una "O" perfecta y dejando escapar el lloriqueo más dulce que jamás había escuchado, uno que el príncipe quería escuchar por el resto de sus días.

El orgasmo de Regina había sido realmente intenso, seguía temblando y sentía la cabeza embotada, pero se sentía tan bien. Los posesivos labios del alfa se apoderaron de los suyos a pesar de que estaba luchando por recuperar su aliento

\- Mmnhg - gimió dentro del demandante beso porque David empezó a moverse de nuevo. Llevó sus manos a su apuesto rostro, tocando sus mejillas apenas con sus finos dedos y se separaron del beso.

Sus miradas se encontraron, una azul, intensa y posesiva. La otra chocolate, excitada y entregada mientras ella jadeaba ardorosamente con su boca abierta debajo de la de él

\- ¡Mmnah! ¡Ah! - gimió ahora y cerró sus ojos porque David se agachó un poco hasta encontrar con sus labios uno de sus desatendidos y endurecidos pezones al tiempo que una de sus manos tomaba ese mismo seno.

La sensación era exquisita, lo chupaba con fuerza, paseaba su lengua por encima de la pequeña protuberancia aumentando las sensaciones, empezaba a sentir como su orgasmo comenzaba a construirse de nuevo.

La reina se sentía completa en ese momento. Estar así, debajo de su alfa, era una sensación que definitivamente amaba, sentirlo sobre ella era algo que la hacía vibrar de una manera extraña, pero más que nada adoraba sentirse de su alfa, escuchar sus promesas de cuidarla y protegerla siempre, y Regina no podía evitar desear con toda su alma satisfacerlo, hacer todo lo que él le pidiera que hiciera. Quería ser suficiente para su alfa, pero más que nada quería hacerlo feliz.

La omega en ella deseaba cumplir todas y cada una de sus demandas con cada espacio de su ser

\- Sí, sí quiero - le dijo, con su característica voz de omega, una que Regina ni siquiera era consciente que poseía, pero que lograba llegar hasta lo más profundo del alma de David y encenderlo como nada en el mundo. El alfa soltó su pezón

\- ¿Qué quieres, pequeña omega? - le preguntó con su voz de alfa dando un largo lametazo a la endurecida protuberancia

\- Darte un hijo - susurró tragando pesado después y lo sintió detenerse. Era la respuesta a la petición que el alfa le hizo a su omega durante su celo, una que al fin, estaba respondiendo con palabras. De pronto tuvo el apuesto rostro de David frente al de ella y su mirada penetrante clavada en la suya - Quiero darte todos los hijos que me pidas, alfa - y le abrazó por el cuello alzándose un poco para besarle con arrebato y pasión.

Y, el poco raciocinio que había en David, se esfumó por completo al escuchar lo que dijo dando paso a su alfa.

Emprendió un ritmo fuerte y duro, literalmente comenzó a poseer a su omega sin ningún tipo de restricción, porque ella quería darle un hijo como se lo pidió, porque era suya y de nadie más, nadie la iba a satisfacer como él, nadie nunca la iba a tocar, de eso se iba a encargar.

Quería decirle que era una buena omega, la mejor de todas, la más hermosa, pero solo pudo mascullar algunas palabras posesivas entre gruñidos y jadeos. Estaba muy lejos de sí mismo y no pensaba ya con claridad.

En ese momento, estaban sincronizados a la perfección y su miembro golpeaba con precisión e insistencia ese punto especial dentro de ella, ese que la hacía delirar del más puro y exquisito placer, la llenaba a la perfección con cada embestida y estimulaba su hinchado clítoris con su propia pelvis.

Regina solo soltaba gemidos, lloriqueos y le llamaba "alfa" con insistencia con su voz de omega, suplicándole por más, porque la follara más fuerte y profundo. Su celo la mantenía necesitada y caliente para él, en un estado constante de excitación donde no era difícil llevarla al clímax, por lo que, con unas estocadas más tuvo otro pequeño pero delicioso orgasmo.

David se apoyó en sus rodillas con firmeza y la aferró de las caderas mientras siguió fallándola a través de su orgasmo haciéndola gemir ahogadamente porque por momentos sentía que era demasiado.

Los movimientos del príncipe estaban comenzando a ser erráticos y eso le encantaba a Regina, sentirlo así, descontrolado porque sabía que era ella quien lo estaba enloqueciendo, que era ella quien lo hacía perderse a sí mismo.

Siguió jadeando y gimiendo para él, llamándole alfa y por su nombre, pidiéndole que por favor la llenara más, que le diera su nudo, que la preñara.

Eso provocó que él comenzara a gruñir ruidosamente, sintió que su nudo comenzaba a hincharse, jaló sus perfectas caderas contra él elevándole un poco para llegar más profundo dentro de ella y un gemido entrecortado le confirmó que lo consiguió. El alfa sabía que ella también podía sentirlo, porque su pequeña y dulce omega comenzó a agitarse y a lloriquear por él más alto, su voz se escuchaba estrangulada y sus gemidos eran más agudos

\- Te voy a llenar - siseó entre dientes - Te voy a dar mi grueso nudo y me voy a venir en ti como tanto me lo estás pidiendo. Te anudaré a mí para llenarte, para preñarte y que te quedes por siempre aquí donde perteneces, con tu alfa - la besó con arrebato mientras sus embates se volvían frenéticos y no llevaban ya ningún ritmo en específico

\- P-por favor. ¡Alfa, necesito tu nudo, por favor, lo necesito! - gimió y suplicó mientras pasaba sus uñas por su cuello, hombros, espalda y brazos rasguñando un poco la piel en el proceso. Sentía su vientre apretarse fuertemente por la anticipación de sentirlo anudarla y llenarla.

Se relamió los labios con furia sintiéndose muy cerca, necesitaba venirse, pero quería que ella lo hiciera primero, necesitaba que fuera así para estar seguro que había follado muy bien a su omega y que la había satisfecho

\- Vamos, Regina… vente, vente para que pueda anudarte - seguía hablándole con su voz de alfa, casi sin aliento - ¡Apriétame fuerte, belleza! - le ordenó.

La reina, desde luego que fue incapaz de negarse a esa orden, además de que ya no pudo más

\- ¡DAAAAVID! - gritó el nombre de su alfa tan alto, que sintió su garganta desgarrarse mientras se arqueaba perfectamente contra el varonil cuerpo sobre ella deshaciéndose por completo.

El alfa llevó su mano izquierda debajo de su cabeza, aferró su cabello en su puño y tiró un poco para exponer su cuello

\- T-toma mi nudo - dijo al tiempo que atrapaba con sus dientes la marca y le mordía. Se empujó un poco más y su nudo se terminó de formar muy dentro de ella. La intimidad que penetraba se cerró sobre su gruesa erección y su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas literalmente mientras se sentía derramarse dentro de su omega.

Desde luego que el hecho de morder la marca lanzó a Regina a otro potente orgasmo que literalmente la hizo derramar lágrimas y la dejó sollozando de placer, mientras su intimidad convulsionaba sobre él haciendo que se derramara con más potencia justo contra su cérvix.

La reina no dejaba de sollozar quedito mientras temblaba sin control entre los brazos de su alfa y él lamía con cariño la herida que había causado. Lloriqueaba y se estremecía con cada torrente de semilla que descargaba muy dentro de ella. Sentía como poco a poco la iba llenando hasta su límite.

El alfa seguía empujando sus caderas casi imperceptiblemente contra ella y gruñía bajito. Su omega se había venido de una forma exquisita y no podía parar.

Oh Dios, la quería, la quería tanto… Era perfecta y suya. Su perfecta, preciada y dulce omega y David ansiaba con todo su ser no solo tenerla así por siempre, sino también, poderla embarazar.

Finalmente, Regina se relajó debajo de él, bajó sus piernas lentamente y el príncipe pronto se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Soltó un suspiro satisfecho, sabiendo que al fin había logrado la primera interrupción de su ciclo de celo

\- Mmhhh - gimió muy bajito contra su precioso cuello, besando y lamiendo tiernamente el punto que había mordido.

Regina apenas gimió y se empujó casi imperceptiblemente contra él por la acción, provocando que David sonriera de medio lado socarrón, maravillado y encantado por la forma en que su perfecta omega respondía a él aun en sueños.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Emma salió con un molesto Henry del apartamento. El pequeño estaba enojado porque la rubia le indicó se tendría que quedar con Neal después de la escuela.

Snow estaba decidida a aprovechar esos tres días en los que David estaría... ausente, para avanzar en su plan de entregar a la omega a otro alfa y no querían arriesgarse a que el niño supiera algo.

* * *

Y mientras la mayoría en Storybrooke comenzaba sus actividades normales como cualquier otro día, en la Mansión Mills las cosas eran distintas.

Durante la mayor parte de la noche y la madrugada, David y Regina estuvieron teniendo sexo prácticamente sin descanso. El celo de la reina estaba siendo muy constante con períodos de interrupción cortos que les permitía a ambos recuperar el aliento y dormitar un poco.

La verdad era que la omega estaba sobrellevando su celo muy bien esta vez. Si bien su temperatura subía considerablemente no lo hacía al grado de ser alarmante, el dolor que llegaba a sentir era el normal dado que estaba en celo y era perfectamente manejable.

Ese hecho, mantenía a David tranquilo y confiado de que la reina estaba bien, tanto, que su alfa seguía apoderado de él. Y es que, si bien el príncipe no era el que estaba en celo, el de Regina era tan intenso que lo empujaba a ese estado, sobretodo porque la bella omega no dejaba de necesitarle, de llamarle, de suplicarle dulcemente por más con esa hipnotizante y maravillosa voz que le hacía perder la cordura por completo.

Pero sobretodo, porque no había dejado de decir lo mucho que deseaba darle un hijo y el alfa no podía contenerse cada que la escuchaba.

Ahora estaban de nuevo en el centro de la cama, Regina sobre su espalda con sus piernas sobre los hombros de su alfa y sus delicadas manos en sus antebrazos, mientras él, con sus piernas abiertas y apoyado en sus rodillas, la penetraba vigorosamente haciéndola soltar alaridos de placer.

En esa posición, la reina sentía el miembro del alfa mucho más profundo dentro de ella alcanzando más fácilmente a estimular su cérvix de vez en cuando. Le hacía sentirlo más grande aumentando la presión, podía sentirse a sí misma ensanchada casi hasta su límite y saber que aún faltaba que la anudara, le hacía sentir un nudo en el vientre por la anticipación… Oh Dios, la sensación de dominio que ejercía sobre ella le estaba encantando

\- Eres mía - David seguía hablándole posesivamente con su voz de alfa, no lo podía evitar y tampoco quería hacerlo. El olor de Regina seguía siendo muy penetrante y cada fibra de su ser se encendía con ello.

La omega lloriqueó como respuesta y el príncipe sonrió de medio lado. Se abalanzó sobre ella para poderla besar posesiva y dominantemente.

Invadió su divina boca con su lengua acariciando todo lo que podía con ella mientras se clavaba lenta pero firmemente en su intimidad, dándole duras estocadas que la hacían gemir ahogadamente dentro su propia boca y le fascinaba. Podía sentir las manos de su omega en acariciando su espalda y sus costados.

Se separó del beso atrapando con sus dientes el labio inferior de Regina y jaló solo un poco al alejarse. Se apoyó firmemente en sus rodillas y, tomando las delicadas muñecas con sus manos, las colocó contra el colchón bajo ellos y movió sus caderas con rapidez

\- ¡AH! - soltó un grito la reina - Ahí, alfa… - tragó pesado porque estaba estimulando directamente ese punto especial dentro de ella

\- Omega, te sientes tan bien. Hueles exquisito, están tan estrecha, tan caliente - siseó concentrado en hacerlo que pedía

\- También te sientes muy bien, alfa - gimió Regina con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás jadeando - T-tan grande y... profundo - dijo casi sin aliento

\- Voy a amar como nada en el mundo ver tu vientre crecer enorme con mi semilla. Es lo que quieres, ¿verdad, mi perfecta omega? - le preguntó y ella asintió con rapidez - Mírame, Regina - le ordenó con su voz de alfa y lo hizo de inmediato maravillando a David. La mirada chocolate de la reina lo decía todo, era suya, completamente suya - Dímelo otra vez, dime que quieres llevar a mis hijos en tu vientre - demandó

\- Sí, Alfa. Quiero llevar a tus hijos en mi vientre - concedió arqueando un poquito su espalda y ladeando su cabeza para mostrar orgullosa su marca para su alfa.

David se detuvo al verla. Se escuchó a sí mismo respirar agitado y su corazón latiendo furioso en su pecho por la emoción

\- Oh, Dios... Regina - se abalanzó de nuevo sobre su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo enterrando su rostro en su cuello haciéndola soltar un lloriqueo porque tocó la marca - Eres la mejor de todas las omegas, la más hermosa y buena. Eres perfecta y toda mía - empezó a decirle al tiempo que retomaba la penetración profunda y firme - Dime que eres mía - demandó de nuevo

\- S-soy… ¡TUYA! - gritó cuando sintió sus posesivos labios sobre su marca y su sexo convulsionó sobre el grueso miembro que tenía dentro

\- ¿Quieres mi nudo?, ¿eh? - le preguntó jadeando en su oído y gruñó bajito por la sensación de sentir la intimidad de su omega apretarse sobre su erección

\- Sí - la respuesta fue dada en un tono de voz agudo y estrangulado. Regina pudo sentir sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por el placer

\- Sé buena y vente primero. Quiero sentir a mi bella y perfecta omega venirse sobre mi miembro antes de anudarla - le dijo y sin esperar respuesta, se empezó a empujar más fuerte y rápido contra ella. Entrando y saliendo a una velocidad considerable pero no brutal.

La reina soltó un gritó entre sus dientes apretados al ser penetrada de esa forma, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar cada vez que entraba en ella y llegaba a frotar el punto más profundo de su intimidad. Era abrasante.

No tardó en llegar a un potente orgasmo que la hizo tensarse y arquearse lo mejor que la posición le permitió, abrió su preciosa boca, pero ningún sonido salió de la misma. En ese momento, solo era consciente del enorme miembro que la penetraba, de los labios posesivos del alfa besando su garganta y sus manos aun sujetadas por las de él

\- ¡Mmnhg! - soltó un gemido y abrió sus ojos sorpresivamente porque el príncipe comenzó a follarla a través de su orgasmo incrementando las sensaciones en su sensible cuerpo - ¡Oh, Dios! - sollozó por el intenso placer

\- Voy a dejarte bien preñada - siseó el alfa con su mirada dominante clavada en el bello rostro contorsionado de su dulce omega. Ya no podía aguantar más, podía sentir su nudo comenzar a formarse después de verla y sentirla venirse tan duro para él… porque todos los orgasmos de su omega le pertenecían.

El grosor de su nudo empezaba a ensanchar las húmedas y suaves paredes de su ardiente omega quien lloriqueaba presa de las sensaciones. Salió por completo de ella, solo para empujarse con fuerza de nuevo haciendo que el cuerpo de Regina se agitara y se hiciera hacia adelante por el impacto, pero se mantuvo en su sitio gracias a la posición

\- ¡Ah!, voy a llenarte muy bien, hasta que no te quepa nada más - gruñó entre dientes arremetiendo contra su preciosa omega que gritaba alto de placer y necesidad, volviendo a decirle lo mucho que quería su nudo, su semilla y que la preñara.

Sus estocadas se volvieron erráticas y bruscas, el alfa buscaba con cada una de ellas llegar a lo más profundo de la reina, quería poseerla por completo, que no le quedara duda a ella ni a nadie, que era de él y de nadie más

\- Mía, solo mía - repitió con su voz de alfa haciendo que Regina se estremeciera cada vez que se lo decía.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir su miembro palpitar con intensidad, se enterró lo más dentro que pudo, alzando las perfectas caderas de la reina en el proceso

\- ¡Oh, ohhhh! - gimió alto y grave, desde lo más profundo de su garganta, cuando su nudo terminó de formarse y empezó a descargarse con fuerza en el ardiente sexo que penetraba. Apretó un poco su agarre en las muñecas de Regina quien de imprevisto, alcanzó el orgasmo de nuevo

\- ¡Aaahhh! - lloriqueó alto sintiendo la caliente y espesa semilla de su alfa llenándola, su sexo se convulsionaba sobre su gruesa erección apretando fuerte sobre el nudo ordeñándole para ella.

David soltó sus delicadas manos, se apoyó firmemente sobre sus rodillas metiendo sus brazos debajo del tembloroso cuerpo de la reina y le alzó un poco. Ella se removió y gimió como incómoda seguramente por el cambio de posición, pero pronto volvió a estremecerse fuertemente presa del orgasmo de ambos. Se tensaba y agitaba de pronto con intensidad, el miembro del alfa no dejaba de pulsar y derramarse, llenándola poco a poco.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Regina quedara desfallecida sobre el pecho de David y envuelta entre los brazos de él, luchando por aire, temblando ligeramente, sintiendo caricias en su sobre estimulado cuerpo, besos cariñosos en su cabeza y frente

\- Así es como debes estar siempre - besó su sien izquierda - Muy llena y anudada a mí. Así es como te gusta estar, ¿cierto? - le preguntó rozando sus labios con los de ella en una tierna y provocativa caricia.

Pero quedó sorprendido cuando Regina llevó sus delicadas manos a su rostro y le sostuvo para besarle fogosamente. Tomó una de las manos de él con una suya y empezó a llevarlas hacia abajo, rozando su vientre levemente hinchado haciendo que David gimiera dentro de su boca. Siguió hasta el punto donde estaban unidos y ahora fue ella quien soltó un gemido ahogado separándose del beso y apretando sus ojos cuando las manos de ambos tocaron cerca de su sensible clítoris.

Abrió sus bellos ojos nublados de placer y los clavó en los azules e intensos de su alfa, tragó pesado al sentir su hipnotizante y penetrante mirada, esa que ahora sentía que amaba y que amenazaba con apoderarse de su alma

\- Lléname más, alfa… por favor - suplicó con su voz de omega, totalmente perdida en su celo y respondiendo a su naturaleza biológica de querer follar con su alfa

\- Eres una omega insaciable, Regina - sonrió fascinado y después, se mordió el labio inferior gustoso cuando buscó su pequeño e hinchado clítoris y el bello rostro de la reina, se contorsionó en una preciosa mueca de doloroso placer.

* * *

Snow tomó aire profundamente y llamó a la puerta frente a ella

\- Todavía te puedes arrepentir - dijo Víctor parado enseguida de la princesa, pero ella negó con su cabeza sin voltearle a ver, aparentemente decidida de lo que haría.

El beta soltó un suspiro y justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa a la que habían ido se abrió

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó el alfa extrañado en cuanto les vio.

Era Michael Tillman, el padre de Hansel y Gretel quien había sido leñador en el Bosque Encantado

\- Buenas tardes - saludó cordialmente la beta - Nos encantaría hablar contigo - le dijo y tragó pesado sintiéndose nerviosa

\- Si es por lo del intento de campaña del príncipe ya le dije que no quiero problemas con el alcalde - respondió el mecánico notando el comportamiento extraño de la beta

\- ¡No es eso! - exclamó Snow y después sonrió fingidamente

\- ¿Los niños tienen problemas en la escuela? - preguntó confundido, porque no entendía qué más pudiera querer la princesa en su casa

\- No… yo - comenzó a hacer evidente su nerviosismo ahora

\- Son solo unos minutos de su tiempo, Tillman - sonrió cortésmente Whale - Solo escúchenos, por favor - pidió amablemente.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro fastidiado y les dejó pasar. Una vez dentro les invitó a sentarse en la sala.

Snow tragó pesado nuevamente y junto sus manos sobre su regazo sintiéndose ansiosa. Michael era un alfa de baja categoría, no era precisamente uno que podía hacerle frente a otros más… fuertes y salvajes, pero sin duda era una opción factible para entregar a Regina. El mecánico tenía dos pequeños y no tenía antecedentes de ser violento, aunque conocía su pequeña historia desafortunada con la Reina Malvada gracias a Henry y de hecho esperaba que por esa razón la quisiera para… para ¿vengarse?

No. Se recriminó tajantemente. No se podía retractar, sí quizá sería un poco duro con ella por su pasado, pero no la humillaría ni la mataría, estaba segura. O al menos se trataba de convencer de ello

\- ¿Y bien? - la pregunta la sacó de sus retorcidos pensamientos

\- ¿Están tus hijos? - preguntó antes que nada. No podía permitir que los pequeños les escucharan porque con seguridad le dirían a Henry

\- No - respondió frunciendo su ceño - Están haciendo una tarea escolar en casa de un compañero - agregó.

Ambos asintieron dando paso a un silencio incómodo entre los tres. El alfa comenzó a impacientarse y los beta parecieron percibirlo porque así, de la nada, Snow soltó todo

\- ¿Quiero saber si estás dispuesto a reclamar a Regina? - fue brusca tanto con su pregunta como con su tono de voz y vio cómo el rostro completo del mecánico cambió por uno de incredulidad

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó cuando al fin pudo encontrar las palabras. Estaba sumamente confundido y sin duda, aturdido por lo que la pregunta implicaba

\- Yo me haré cargo de David - se apresuró a decir - No tendrás problemas para reclamarla en cuanto vuelva a entrar a celo - argumentó y en cuanto él negó con su cabeza, continuó - Michael, necesito ayuda, necesito liberar a mi marido del vínculo y para eso necesito que otro alfa reclame a Regina - explicó desesperada y ligeramente suplicante

\- ¿El príncipe sabe de ésto? - preguntó mirándole como si hubiera enloquecido

\- N-no - respondió la beta titubeante ante la vaga idea de que David se enterara de todo eso - Él no sabe, en este momento Regina está en celo y… -

\- Está con ella - terminó la frase. La princesa asintió bajando su rostro - Mira, alteza. Lamento mucho tu situación, pero no voy a aceptar y deberías tener cuidado porque si tu marido se entera de lo que estás tratando de hacer con su omega, te puede ir muy mal - le dijo apoyando sus manos en los descansabrazos del sillón individual donde estaba sentando amenazando con levantarse

\- ¡Eres un alfa! - bramó la princesa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ante su desesperación - ¿Cómo puedes estar rechazando el tener una omega? ¡A esa omega! - reclamó incrédula

\- ¡Precisamente por eso no quiero hacerlo! - respondió con la misma intensidad y Víctor se puso en alerta. No era bueno que provocaran a un alfa en su propia casa. La beta cerró su boca de inmediato y se sentó con una pose rígida - ¿Crees que no me gustaría tenerla para mí, poder hacer con ella lo que me plazca después de lo que nos hizo a mí y a mis hijos? - preguntó usando su voz de alfa incapaz de controlarse ante el pensamiento de tener a la reina a su merced - Daría lo que fuera por darle una buena lección, por someterla y obligarla a obedecer, a complacer y hacerla que se arrepienta todos los días de su vida por lo que hizo - sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba ante sus propios pensamientos - Pero es por eso mismo que he tratado de mantenerme lo más lejos que puedo de ella. Por eso y por David. No me gustaría tener que arriesgar mi vida al enfrentarme a él. Soy todo lo que mis hijos tienen - apretó la mandíbula y sus manos en puños ante la impotencia de sus propias palabras porque desde luego que la oferta le interesaba. Podía sentir a su alfa desesperado, urgiéndole porque aceptara

\- Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por él - trató de convencerle una vez más

\- No y no insistas, alteza. Por favor - pidió - No quiero darles ese ejemplo a mis hijos, en especial a Gretel. Es una alfa y no quiero que vea a su padre hacer lo que haría con la reina si fuera mi omega - les miró con advertencia a ambos betas, dejando en claro que no quería saber nada más al respecto.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Snow estaba acostada en su cama pensando en todo y en nada a la vez.

Recibió un mensaje de Emma justo después de salir de la casa de Tillman. Ruby había entrado en celo y Henry se quedaría con Neal. Lo que significaba que no vería a su hija hasta la tarde del día siguiente.

Suspiró derrotada.

Al menos Michael había jurado por sus hijos no comentarle a nadie sobre la visita que le hizo y lo que estaba haciendo, con la condición claro, que dejara de insistirle quedarse con la omega.

Tragó pesado sintiendo más el peso de la posibilidad de perder a su marido por culpa de Regina y no poderlo recuperar jamás. Tenía otra opción aún, se trataba de otro alfa más o menos del mismo rango que Tillman y la misma situación con la reina.

El detalle era que si él no aceptaba entonces estaría en un nuevo problema porque no estaba del todo segura de seguir con otras opciones que había elegido sin que Emma ni Whale supieran.

A pesar de que el beta la estaba apoyando, a veces dejaba entrever que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con lo que planeaba, como si la situación y lo que pudiera pasar le preocupara.

La llegada de un mensaje la sacó de sus pensamientos. Tomó su celular y lo leyó. Era precisamente de Víctor

Soltó un suspiro largo y dudó un poco. Pero después de un breve momento se levantó para arreglarse un poco antes de salir.

* * *

Por la madrugada del segundo día de celo de la reina, David estaba empeñado en, aparte de satisfacer a su omega, conocer su divino cuerpo a la perfección.

Quería saber todo del mismo, cómo respondía a cada una de sus caricias, a su boca, sus dedos, a su miembro... pero sobretodo, quería conocer la forma más efectiva de llevarla al orgasmo.

Quería aprender a darle el mayor placer posible.

Durante todas esas horas, el príncipe había tenido la oportunidad de cambiar las sábanas, de comer un poco y beber agua, de alimentar a su omega e hidratarla para continuar.

Era algo muy importante para el alfa, le satisfacía como nada alimentarla durante esos días de celo porque la linda omega seguía muy lejos de sí misma y seguía sólo buscando satisfacer su necesidad de sexo.

Un gemido sorpresivo y estrangulado se escuchó en el cuarto de la reina

\- ¿Es ahí? - le preguntó besando de nuevo bajo sus preciosos senos mientras la penetraba con dos de sus grandes dedos de su mano derecha y la izquierda masajeaba su pezón derecho

\- S-síííí - gimió pesado y después jadeo entrecortadamente arqueándose un poco contra él. La estimulación en su endurecido pezón y en su interior la hacían estremecer deliciosamente

\- Mmhh… muy bien - elogió el alfa subiendo su boca hasta encontrar su rosado e hinchado pezón - A tu alfa le encanta que le respondas, linda y dulce omega. Le encanta que le digas lo que te pide - envolvió la pequeña protuberancia con sus labios y chupó con fuerza

\- ¡Aahhh! - le arrancó otro gemido e hizo que abriera y alzara un poco más sus piernas. Sintió su corazón calentarse positivamente con sus palabras, los elogios y la aprobación de su alfa lograban llegar a lo más profundo de su alma, se sentía tan completa y suficiente cuando lo hacía - A-alfa - le llamó poniendo una de sus delicadas manos sobre sus rubios cabellos

\- Vente, reina hermosa. Vente para tu alfa - le dijo alzándose más para besar su mandíbula y cambiando los movimientos de sus dedos haciendo círculos, masajeando ese punto especial dentro de la humedad de su bella omega

\- Mmnhhaaa ¡Ahhhh! - gritó Regina y de pronto no tenía al alfa sobre ella. Se agarró de las sábanas apretándolas con excesiva fuerza y se arqueó casi imposiblemente sobre la cama durante algunos segundos en los que su orgasmo explotaba. Una mano comenzó a acariciar su torso, su cintura, sus senos

\- Eres hermosa - la elogió de nuevo viéndola deshacerse ante sus ojos sin dejar de estimular su interior y su precioso cuerpo hasta que cayó desfallecida sobre el colchón. Temblando y lloriqueando de placer, tratando de huir del contacto por la sobre estimulación.

David se mordió el labio inferior encantado y sacó sus dedos para aferrarla con ambas manos de la estrecha cintura disfrutando de verla retorcerse involuntariamente.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrar el aliento, se relamió los labios respirando aun agitada

\- Alfa - le llamó agarrándose de sus muñecas con sus delicadas manos y ajustando sus piernas alrededor de su varonil cuerpo en una clara señal de lo que quería - N-necesito… - dijo bajito

\- ¿Mi dulce omega necesita que la folle? - preguntó y ella asintió con sus ojos apretados. Se inclinó sobre ella colocando una mano sobre su cabeza y con la otra acarició su sonrojada mejilla - ¿Lo quieres así? - le preguntó, porque había descubierto que le encantaba que la tomara desde atrás, con ella con su precioso trasero elevado y su cabeza sobre la cama

\- Te quiero a ti alfa - le respondió casi en un susurro

\- Me tienes - sonrió con cariño y acarició tanto su cabeza como su mejilla. Pero ella negó y llevó sus delicadas manos a su apuesto rostro y le miró con entrega e intensidad.

Tragó pesado y llevó una de sus manos ahora al sur de sus cuerpos, tomó el turgente miembro haciendo que David cerrara sus ojos siseando bajito y después lo vio relamerse los labios. Lo colocó justo en su preparada entrada y subió su mano de nuevo para ahora envolverle con sus brazos por el cuello y juntar su frente con la de él

\- Hermosa - sonrió dulcemente y empezó a empujar haciéndola cerrar los ojos y gemir cuando la cabeza entró.

Siguió a un ritmo lento pero constante y justo cuanto estuvo dentro por completo, Regina abrió sus preciosos ojos y le miró de una forma que no lo había hecho, una que alertó un poco al alfa

\- Te quiero - le dijo muy bajito. El príncipe detuvo todo movimiento en cuanto la escuchó, pero después volvió a sonreírle

\- También te quiero - le dijo, porque era verdad y estaba encantado de saber que su omega le quería como él.

Sin embargo, la reina negó cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndolos llenarse de lágrimas

\- Te quiero desde aquí, alfa - movió su mano para dejarla sobre su corazón.

Oh Dios. Regina no podía estarle declarando su amor en medio de su celo, ¿o sí?... ¡No! ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Era SU omega y él había estado muy posesivo, dominante e insistente. Seguramente estaba confundida y por eso lo estaba diciendo. La mente de la hermosa reina seguía muy lejos de sí misma y seguro cuando regresara se iba a espantar de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ah, porque claro que no se iba a salvar de escandalizarse cuando fuera consciente que le había estado pidiendo que la embarazara y prometiendo darle hijos.

Soltó un suspiro… Su bella y perfecta omega. No le importaba en verdad que no pudiera darle un hijo, pero temía que para ella fuera algo que no pudiera manejar y sabía que debía ser cuidadoso y no hacerle pensar que podría rechazarla o quererse deshacer de ella solo porque no podía engendrar.

Aunque no era de sorprender que la omega le quisiera como él la quería, era algo que no podían evitar gracias al vínculo y si era sincero, le complacía saber que era así porque estaba seguro que Regina jamás admitiría que le quería más que de esa forma porque no podía controlarlo.

Tomó su delicada mano y la llevó sobre su propio corazón

\- Tu alfa también te quiere, dulce omega - le besó en los labios y la sintió relajarse debajo de él.

Cuando se separaron del beso, ambos jadeaban un poquito por aliento y de inmediato el alfa se dio cuenta que el aroma de la omega se comenzaba a intensificar de nuevo

\- Muévete, alfa - demandó moviendo sus propias caderas y encajando sus uñas en la cadera izquierda del príncipe quien le miró excitado y decidido.

Alzó una ceja con advertencia ante la demanda de su omega, pero no podía evitar que le encantara que se pusiera así en vez de molestarse e intentar ponerla en su sitio.

Y no pararon hasta que estuvieron de nueva cuenta anudados, jadeantes y sudorosos en búsqueda de aliento. La reina estremeciéndose sobre el amplio pecho del alfa sintiéndose llena y satisfecha mientras él acariciaba dulcemente su espalda.

* * *

Aún no salía el sol cuando Snow salió apresurada del apartamento de Víctor rumbo al propio, antes de que los habitantes comenzaran a rondar por las calles de Storybrooke.

* * *

A mediodía, Neal estaba listo para salir con Henry a comer a Granny's. El pequeño estaba molesto y sentido porque Emma le había dejado ahí cuando le dijo que solo sería por la tarde del día anterior. Además, era fin de semana y ni siquiera podía estar jugando videojuegos

\- Ya nos vamos - le dijo a Rumple quien asintió con una leve sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y el pequeño salió apresurado

\- Bae - le detuvo el Oscuro antes de salir. Su hijo se volvió hacia él - ¿Has visto mi daga? - preguntó

\- No - respondió el beta y después de unos segundos, el alfa asintió - Cuando regrese te ayudaré a buscarla. Es importante que sepas dónde está - le dijo

\- Sí. Gracias - respondió Rumpelstiltskin amablemente.

* * *

Regina abrió sus ojos con un poco de dificultad y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que estaba envuelta entre los fuertes brazos del Príncipe Encantador. Tomó aire profundamente y se prohibió a sí misma gemir al percibir su varonil aroma.

Cerró sus ojos ante la sensación que le causaba y apretó su adolorida intimidad. De hecho, todo su cuerpo protestaba por todo lo que había follado con David. Dios… sintió sus mejillas arder ante el pensamiento y los recuerdos no muy precisos de todo lo que había ocurrido durante su celo se agolparon en su mente.

Alzó su rostro con cuidado para verlo a la cara. Estaba profundamente dormido y se veía increíblemente apuesto. Se pegó un poquito más a su musculoso cuerpo y fijó su mirada en su pecho, concentrándose en verlo respirar apaciblemente.

Se relamió los labios atreviéndose a acariciar sus pectorales casi imperceptiblemente y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a preguntarse cómo sería tener sexo con David sin que ninguno de los dos estuviera afectado por el celo de uno o el otro.

Tragó pesado comenzando a sentirse excitada y se dio cuenta que besaba la mandíbula del príncipe. Dejó de hacerlo un poquito espantada, se había dejado llevar sin darse cuenta y aparentemente su movimiento abrupto hizo que comenzara a despertar. Una mano se posó sobre su frente y una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su apuesto rostro dejando a Regina deslumbrada

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó, porque la sentía un tanto caliente, aunque ya no tanto como el día anterior y podía oler su excitación. La falta de respuesta le indicó que la reina era ella misma al menos por ese momento. Se movió hasta quedar semi sentado - Todo está bien - le aseguró temiendo que se exaltara. Volteó a ver su divino cuerpo de reojo y se percató que tenía marcas de su propio paso. Tragó pesado sintiéndose responsable.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atento con ella? ¿Por qué hasta el más mínimo detalle tenía que preocuparle y hacerle sentir que ella en verdad le importaba? Pero sobre todo, ¿Por qué quería importarle y que la quisiera por ser Regina y no su omega?

\- Regina… - le llamó al ver su semblante un tanto indescifrable. Se aventuró acariciar su sonrosada mejilla. Ella cerró sus ojos y jadeó casi imperceptiblemente cuando la tocó y le miró atento, queriendo estar seguro que la reina deseaba que la tocara.

Respiró entrecortadamente un par de veces y antes de que se pusiera a llorar ante la cruel realidad de estar enamorada de David, se arrojó a sus brazos para besarle.

Se sorprendió un poco cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él para besarle con pasión y algo más, estaba seguro que había algo más pero no lo podía identificar con claridad. No cuando una vez más, la habitación comenzaba a inundarse del exquisito aroma de su omega en celo llamando a su alfa.

* * *

\- Enloqueciste, Snow White - dijo Jefferson ante la loca propuesta de la beta

\- Desde luego que no - respondió ofendida - Quiero recuperar a mi marido y estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para conseguirlo - dijo

\- No. Tú quieres que David me mate. Eso es lo que quieres - se levantó molesto y bebió de golpe el trago que tenía en la mano

\- Él no hará eso - dijo muy segura de sí misma

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer para asegurarlo? - preguntó - Es un alfa y le quieres quitar a su omega. Va matarme a mí, a Víctor - señaló al beta que estaba sentado viéndoles en silencio - Y a ti - le señaló a ella

\- ¡David jamás haría algo así! - exclamó indignada y un poco espantada ante el pensamiento sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Le hacía sentir mal pensar en la posibilidad de que David le pudiera llegara a matar por Regina…

\- Eres una beta ingenua. No importa que sea tu Príncipe Encantador, tu marido. ¡Es un alfa con un vínculo! - le respondió con énfasis

\- Calma, Jefferson - intervino Whale al ver el estado de la princesa - Sé bien que Regina no te es indiferente - le dijo con un tono un tanto insinuante - ¿O es que acaso si hubieras sabido que era una omega no la habrías reclamado en el bosque? - preguntó buscando provocar al alfa con esos recuerdos de años atrás cuando tuvieron la fortuna de toparse con la preciosa, inocente e insegura reina, alimentando el pensamiento de haber hecho lo que le hubiera complacido con ella en ese entonces y ahora.

El sombrerero se perdió poco a poco en sus pensamientos conforme el médico iba hablando. Regina, claro que la habría hecho suya sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. La reina siempre había sido la criatura más hermosa que habitaba el Bosque Encantado y ahora sonaba tan lógico. Era una omega, una bella y deseable omega.

Y saber que tenía la posibilidad real de tenerla para él y hacer lo que quisiera con ella le encantaba. No solo por el hecho de que fuera suya y pudiera hacer lo que quisiera con ella, sino porque podría cobrarse el haberle arrebatado a su hija y que ahora no estuviera con él. Ah, la obligaría no sólo a complacerle, sino también a darle hijos y le castigaría con no verlos cuando se portara mal.

El solo pensamiento comenzó a despertar al alfa en él… pero de pronto, se sintió inmensamente culpable. Su pequeña Grace era una omega y no quería imaginar a ningún alfa haciendo con ella lo que él pensaba hacer con Regina

\- N-necesito pensarlo - respondió. Su alfa le impedía negarse rotundamente a la posibilidad, no parecía estar dispuesto a renunciar a esa apetecible oferta tan fácilmente a pesar de tener a una omega como hija

\- Gracias - dijo Snow esperanzada

\- Amigo - se despidió Víctor abrazando al alfa

\- Vas a ser hombre muerto si David se entera de lo que estás haciendo con su esposa - murmuró solo para que él le escuchara mientras veía de reojo a la princesa que caminaba hacia la puerta - Y no estoy hablando de acostarte con ella, sino de estar ayudándole a quitarle a su omega - se relamió los labios triunfante al sentirlo tensarse - Prometo no decir nada - aclaró - Sólo ten cuidado -

\- Gracias - murmuró Whale.

Ambos betas se retiraron después de eso.

* * *

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, aprietas tan rico! - gimió extasiado el príncipe con sus ojos cerrados y sus dedos encajados en las perfectas caderas que sostenía mientras su preciosa omega gritaba su nombre al alcanzar el orgasmo, estrechándose fuertemente alrededor de su miembro. Su hermoso cuerpo sacudiéndose de pronto durante algunos segundos.

La reina empezó a mover sus caderas de nuevo buscando estimulación, el alfa seguía manteniendo su fiero agarre por lo que solo lograba mecerse

\- Más… necesito más - pidió jadeante y nuevamente muy lejos de sí misma, acaparada totalmente por su celo.

Envolvió su precioso cuerpo con uno de sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura y se sentó

\- Claro que sí - besó su cuello con ardor - Claro que sí, mi pequeña omega. Tu alfa te dará todo lo que le pidas porque eres muy buena - se apoyó en sus rodillas y se inclinó un poco sin recostarla en la cama, la reina envolvió su cuello con sus brazos enterrando su rostro ahí.

Así comenzó a tomarla de nuevo, empujándose contra ella y jalándola hacia él en esa posición. Sus hermosos gemidos y lloriqueos se escuchaban amortiguados, pero le seguían siendo sumamente eróticos y alimentaban su ego de alfa al saber que le estaba dando placer a su omega.

Se inclinó por completo sobre la cama con Regina muy segura entre sus brazos y siguió tomándola, sólo que la posición le permitía moverse con más fuerza y rapidez.

Dios… Su omega le encantaba, le encantaba ver su precioso trasero cuando la follaba, le fascinó tenerla sobre él, clavándose solita en su miembro, tomándolo todo como una buena omega, pero nada le gustaba más al alfa que tenerla debajo de él.

Era una posición sumamente intimida, podía ver su precioso rostro lleno de placer, podía besarla fácilmente, sus tersos labios, su cuello, su marca. Pero sobretodo sentirla aferrada a él, era algo que el alfa atesoraba.

Lo escuchaba gemir y gruñir cerca de su oído, el nudo se estaba hinchando, podía sentirlo. Soltó un gemido mitad lloriqueó inconforme cuando la dejó sobre la cama y se irguió aferrándola firmemente por la cintura, alzándola un poco para cambiar el ángulo de la penetración y la reina no pudo evitar arquear su espalda, echando su cabeza casi imposiblemente hacia atrás enterrándola en una almohada, a la cual trató de aferrarse.

Ladeó su cabeza al tiempo que con su mano alzaba una parte de la misma amortiguado sus gritos y lloriqueos de placer

\- No - dijo David apartando con el mayor cuidado que le fue posible la almohada de la omega - No me puedes privar de escucharte, tus gemidos son míos. Toda tú me perteneces - y por Dios que se tuvo que morder la lengua para no decirle que tenía que hacer todo lo que él quisiera, que le tenía que obedecer. El corazón se le llenó de orgullo y emoción al verla asentir. La aferró nuevamente de la cintura y se metió con una estocada firme y fuerte en su estrecho interior haciéndola abrir sus ojos y su boca por la intrusión - Grita más fuerte para mí, Regina. Grita para tu alfa - le ordenó y emprendió ese ritmo castigador con el que amaba poseerla

\- Nngh… ¡AHHH! - gritó para él incapaz de contenerse, tanto por sus palabras como por el placer que comenzaba a volverse insoportable. Necesitaba que la anudara.

Si bien David estaba embotado por el placer de estar poseyendo a su omega, no dejaba de estar atento y pronto se dio cuenta que necesitaba que se viniera dentro de ella

\- A-al…, por fa-¡ah! - gimió desesperada al ser incapaz de articular palabra y la angustia amenazó con hacerse presente

\- Shhh - le calmó de inmediato - No hace falta que riegues, belleza - le dijo bajando un poco el ritmo de sus penetraciones - Voy a darte mi nudo porque has sido una omega muy buena, porque eres perfecta para mí -

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar a su alfa decirle que estaba siendo muy buena, que era perfecta para él y saber que estaba complaciendo a su alfa, llenaba de emoción a la omega.

Amaba ese sentimiento.

La reina se vino en un grito agonizante de placer, se apretó tan fuerte alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia enterrada en su sexo, que le fue imposible al príncipe seguirse moviendo. Lo sintió empujar con fuerza contra ella provocando que sus caderas se alzaran más y apenas fue consciente del momento en el que el grueso nudo terminó de formarse para dar paso a esa delirante y placentera sensación de sentir la ardiente y espesa semilla de David llenándola.

Gimió gustosa disfrutando, de escucharlo sisear y gruñir a causa del orgasmo de ambos, de estar anudada a él, de sentirlo llenarla.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente, fue de un beso largo en su frente antes de, por primera vez desde que iniciará su ciclo de celo, caer en un sueño profundo y reparador.

* * *

\- ¡No quiero estar contigo, estoy cansado de que siempre estés haciendo menos a mi mamá, que me digas que es inferior y que no debo estar con ella! - gritó el pequeño a su padre con sus manos apretadas en puños y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Habían discutido de nuevo porque desde luego que Henry no dejaba de nombrar a Regina para todo y llevaba la cuenta de los días y horas para verla de nuevo y eso, aunado a saber que Emma estaba follando con Ruby le enfureció tanto, que no pudo evitar decirle un poco de lo que pensaba de la reina y de que él debía estar con la rubia.

Neal apretó los labios con furia al ver el comportamiento de su hijo. Estaba harto de que el niño prefiera a la omega insolente, harto de sentir que cada día que pasaba, Henry deseaba menos pasar tiempo con él, que ya no pudo más.

Tomó de los brazos al niño asustándolo un poco

\- ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo tu mamá con el príncipe, Henry? - preguntó y al ver los ojos de su hijo confundidos, siguió en vez de detenerse - Está buscando tener un hijo, eso es lo que está haciendo. Uno que será de ella y cuando nazca, ya no te querrá porque tú no eres su verdadero hijo - le dijo con saña, buscando lastimar a Henry y lo consiguió.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar ante las crueles palabras de su padre

\- ¡Te odio! - le gritó empujándole con todas sus fuerzas logrando zafarse del agarre y se echó a correr

\- ¡Henry! - se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle dicho eso y pronto descubrió que en verdad el pequeño podía correr rápido.

Revisó su celular y al ver la hora marcó el número de la rubia. El celo de Ruby ya debía haber concluido

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ \- se escuchó la fastidiada voz de la alfa

\- Discutí con Henry, salió corriendo. Temo que vaya a la Mansión - tragó pesado al confesar y cerró los ojos derrotado cuando ella le colgó.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Emma logró encontrar a Henry en el lugar de ambos a la orilla del mar.

El pequeño lloraba desconsolado y a la alfa se le partió el corazón al saber la razón por la cual lo hacía y si era honesta, ella también sintió pesadumbre y algo de pánico al pensar si su padre la seguiría queriendo igual si llegaba a tener un hijo con su omega…

Tragó pesado ante el pensamiento mientras aferraba entre sus brazos al pequeño. Agradeció en el alma que no hubiera buscado acerca a la Mansión porque habría sido traumático que escuchara algo de ese par, ella lo sabía muy bien.

Y bueno, la parte más complicada del momento era que no sabía bien cómo consolar a su hijo. La única que lo había hecho durante toda su vida era la reina, seguramente ella sí sabría qué decir para calmarlo.

Sólo atinó a decirle que no se debía preocupar, que no había seguridad de que eso pasara y que estaba segura que nada podía hacer que Regina dejara de amarlo.

Después ambos se fueron al apartamento y en cuanto llegaron, Emma supo lo que Snow había hecho. Lo pudo oler en ella.

Prepararon cena y la rubia le contó a su madre lo que Neal había hecho con Henry. La beta apretó los labios con molestia e impotencia por la crueldad del beta, pero también porque odiaba y le aterrorizaba el pensar que Regina pudiera quedar embarazada, sabía que era muy posible.

Sin embargo, prefirió asegurarles a ambos que la reina no podía tener hijos y que no debían preocuparse por eso.

Henry no pareció del todo contento con saberlo, pero sí tuvo un cambio positivo de actitud. Hablaron de un par de cosas más y cuando terminaron el pequeño se fue a dormir mientras ellas limpiaban la cocina

\- Creo que George debería considerar - dijo Snow lavando los platos - Killian es peligroso -

\- Según él es indispensable que tenga un ayudante para que Storybrooke no se quede sin Sheriff cuando yo o mi pareja entre en celo - respondió molesta limpiando la mesa

\- Y él es la mejor opción - dijo con sarcasmo la beta

\- No me queda otra más que aceptar de momento, ya veré qué hago para cambiarlo - agregó

-Solo espero no se te ocurra contratar a Ruby. Porque entonces sí, no harán nada - se burló un poco, recordando esos días en los que Emma se había convertido en una muy buena amiga sin saber que eran madre e hija. Ambas rieron

-Y… - se aclaró la garganta - ¿Cómo te fue con la operación "entrega"? - preguntó ansiosa

\- Hay uno que está interesado, pero no aceptó aún - respondió sentándose a la mesa junto a su hija

\- Eso es bueno - respondió Emma con una sonrisa ancha. Si bien estaba interesada en que la reina dejara de estar atada a su padre para recuperar a su familia y tener a Henry, no deseaba tampoco que la mataran, sabía que Regina era muy importante para su hijo - ¿Jefferson? - preguntó. Oh, porque ese bastardo tenía cara y mañas de aprovechado. Lo sabía muy bien.

Snow asintió relamiéndose los labios con algo de alegría y después la alfa le miró con seriedad

\- ¿Sigues amando a mi padre? - preguntó

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Emma? Claro que lo amo, es mi amor verdadero - respondió ofendida y la mirada ligeramente dolida de su hija le dio la respuesta. Con seguridad olía a Víctor y sólo esperaba dejar de hacerlo cuando el celo de Regina terminará para que David no se diera cuenta - No significa nada - aclaró mirándola con seriedad y seguridad, en verdad le lastimaba ver el rostro afligido de su hija.

La rubia solo asintió no muy convencida, pero rogando porque fuera cierto.

* * *

Durante la madrugada del tercer día de celo, Regina despertó espantada al sentirse levantada en brazos

\- Shhh, sigue durmiendo - dijo David mientras caminaba para depositarla sobre el sillón Cleopatra.

Lo vio cambiando las sábanas de su cama y se mordió el labio inferior al ver exquisito y varonil cuerpo. Era sin lugar a dudas toda una obra de arte. Sus piernas, muslos, sus nalgas, su espalda, brazos, pecho, su grande miembro. Todo, todo de él le gustaba. No le pasó desapercibido que estaba lleno de rasguños y una que otra mordida que ella le había dejado.

Fingió seguir dormida cuando terminó y pronto se sintió levantada en brazos de nuevo hasta estar recostada en su cama una vez más.

David se colocó tras ella y la abrazó desde atrás

\- Sé que estás despierta - le dijo susurrando mientras acariciaba su estómago, sabiendo bien que estaba hablando con Regina y no con la omega - No tenemos qué hablar de nada. Sólo permíteme hacer lo que me corresponde y siéntete con la libertad de hacer lo que quiera que necesites. Para eso estoy aquí - besó su cabeza.

Pasaron un par de segundos y por fin, ella se giró entre sus brazos. Y Dios… La bella mirada de la reina se notaba real y transparente, era ella, Regina sin ningún tipo de máscara

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto - le dijo pasando una mano por su estrecha cintura hasta su cadera acariciando su suave piel.

La reina se sintió estremecer por sus palabras, David realmente le hacía sentir especial y estaba conmovida por su ofrecimiento de no presionarla. En verdad era difícil para ella toda esa situación, mucho más ahora que estaba cayendo en el abismo del amor por él y tenía miedo, mucho de comenzar a amarlo, pero ansiaba con toda su alma estar así con el príncipe y deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre.

Se pegó a su cuerpo mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su mejilla y le besó. El alfa abrió su boca gustoso para recibir su lengua y empezar a acariciarla con la suya. Gimió en medio del beso cuando la mano que acariciaba su cuerpo apretó una de sus nalgas y después la masajeó. Era delicioso.

Regina se esmeró en perderse en sus labios, no deseaba pensar en lo que iba a pasar, no deseaba hablar de lo que había sucedido, no quería pensar en los hijos que prometió darle, ni en todas las veces que le pidió que la embarazara y esperaba que David tampoco quisiera hablarlo jamás.

Siguieron compartiendo besos y caricias, pero no tuvieron sexo hasta que la necesidad de la omega por su celo se hizo presente.

* * *

Por la mañana del día, alguien informó haber encontrado el cuerpo de Turk en medio del Bosque y, a algunos metros de ahí, el cuerpo de un niño perdido.

Emma y Hook estuvieron en el lugar al instante, se encargaron de buscar evidencias y se aseguraron del traslado de los cuerpos.

Killian se preocupó por ello. Sabía de su pirata, pero no del niño perdido. Llamó a Neal de inmediato.

* * *

\- Dime dónde está, Belle - un furioso Rumpelstiltskin presionaba a su omega con su voz de alfa

\- Yo no la tengo, alfa - lloró la doncella desesperada

\- Solo tú sabías la combinación de la caja fuerte. ¡No me mientas! - le gritó enojado - Voltéate - dijo entre dientes mientras un látigo aparecía en su mano

\- ¡No! Alfa no, por favor - lloró con más fuerza. Jamás la había latigado, siempre la amenazaba con ello, pero nunca lo había hecho y empezó a sentirse terriblemente mal al saber que había hecho enojar a su alfa a ese grado

\- ¡Ahora, Belle! - ordenó y la omega obedeció de inmediato - Abajo - masculló dominante viendo con satisfacción a la ex bibliotecaria ponerse de rodillas - Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, omega - veía su figura sacudirse por el llanto y la escuchaba sollozar herida y suplicante - Ahora verás - dijo y alzó su brazo para dejar caer el primer latigazo sobre su delicada espalda

\- ¡Alto, Oscuro! - se escuchó la voz de Neal tras él congelándole en su sitio.

Se volvió hacia su hijo con los ojos grandes y llenos de furia sólo para encontrarse con que Bae sostenía la daga.


	19. Chapter 19

La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.

Gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, follows y por los reviews.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar muy especialmente a **MakotaTaeny9** y a **HeraHH** que hace un par de días me ayudaron a resolver un pequeño contratiempo que se suscitó con este fic en otra plataforma. Chicas, mil gracias por lo que hicieron, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

No me queda más que esperar el capítulo les guste y que puedan perdonar cualquier error.

En verdad lamento mucho la larga espera, pero quiero que sepan que siempre traigo en mente que debo escribir y sepan también que **autumnevil5** me presiona MUCHO para que escriba jaja.

Por cierto, agradecimientos a **autumnevil5** como siempre.

* * *

\- Bae - susurró su nombre aún con asombro. Le causó una gran impresión verlo con la daga

\- Deja el látigo - sostuvo la daga con firmeza frente a él, mostrándosela al Oscuro.

El alfa dejó caer el artefacto al suelo y la omega se estremeció por la impresión

\- Ve arriba, Belle - pidió Neal.

La bibliotecaria se levantó y corrió sin pensar, huyendo del lugar, pero en especial de su alfa.

Fue ese el momento en el que Rumpelstilskin fue consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y el arrepentimiento inundó su cuerpo, así como la horrible sensación de la inmensa tristeza, angustia y terror que podía percibir sentía su omega.

¿Qué había hecho?

Tragó pesado tratando de deshacerse del nudo que se formó en su garganta

\- Como siempre prefiriendo el poder antes que las personas que amas - reclamó el beta, claramente decepcionado de su padre - Eres el mismo. No has cambiado nada - negó con su cabeza y se relamió los labios, pero no aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre la daga, al contrario, la aferró con más fuerza.

El alfa tomó aire profundamente entendiendo el significado de las palabras de su hijo y se debatió un poco entre ir a consolar a su omega o conversar con él, para saber qué era lo que quería, porque no por nada se hizo de la daga.

Apretó sus manos en puños y se relamió los labios decidido a hacer las cosas bien esta vez

\- Me gustaría que habláramos después de que hable con Belle - dijo sereno y vio la sorpresa en el rostro de su hijo quien, por la misma impresión, bajó la daga y después asintió titubeante.

Rumpel le sonrió tenuemente, pero con tristeza y después se dirigió a la planta alta en búsqueda de su pobre omega.

Neal se quedó parado en medio de la sala incrédulo. Estaba seguro que su padre intentaría recuperar la daga antes que nada y por encima de ellos, pero tal parecía que se había equivocado.

* * *

\- Más fuer… Mmhh, alfff-¡ah! - tragó pesado apretando sus dientes y cerrando sus ojos, enojada consigo misma por no poder decir lo que quería.

Pero el aumento de ritmo y besos ardientes detrás de su oreja le hicieron olvidarse de ello.

Echó su cabeza más hacia atrás sintiendo ahora los labios posesivos de David en su cuello y garganta.

Estaban en medio de la cama que era un completo desastre. La reina estaba debajo del príncipe, alzada en sus antebrazos y con sus piernas bien abiertas para su alfa quien la penetraba con fuerza y rapidez, tal cual ella lo había pedido.

El príncipe estaba apoyado con sus manos y rodillas sobre la cama mientras se esmeraba en complacer a su bella omega que pedía y demandaba más de él. No podía parar de besar su suave y exquisita piel, de aspirar su delicioso e intoxicante aroma a omega, a SU omega en celo

-¡Alf-ahhh! - gimió estranguladamente agarrándose con sus delicadas manos de sus fuertes brazos y empezó a temblar incontrolablemente debajo de David quien se mantuvo quieto y gruñó de placer mientras ella se retorcía sufriendo convulsiones en todo su cuerpo a causa del orgasmo.

Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás por el placer de sentirla venirse sobre su miembro. Era exquisita y delirante la forma en que se apretaba alrededor de él.

Salió de ella, la aferró de la cintura con sus dos manos y la volteó boca abajo sin que Regina tuviera que hacer prácticamente ningún esfuerzo.

La reina trató de alzarse en sus rodillas al verse de cara al colchón, pero una fuerte y firme mano en su espalda le hizo detenerse

\- Quédate así - indicó y de inmediato la vio desistir.

Dios… Le prendía tanto verla hacer lo que pedía sin poner objeción alguna. El ego del alfa se alimentaba de ello porque, sin ser consciente, Regina le estaba obedeciendo como debía ser

\- Mi dulce y pequeña omega - dijo mientras se subía sobre ella, sosteniéndose sobre sus rodillas por fuera de los muslos de la reina. La tomó por las caderas y se inclinó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a nada de tocar la suave piel de su espalda - Tan linda y complaciente - empezó a repartir besos con fervor - Tan obediente - murmuró contra la ardiente piel para después besar de nuevo todo a su alcance

-Tómame alfa, por favor - pidió tratando de alzar sus caderas, pero el firme agarre del príncipe le impidió hacerlo. Estaba tan perdida en el mar de sensaciones que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que las palabras posesivas y dominantes de David implicaban.

No quiso hacerla esperar. No podía. Su omega, a pesar de ser quien era, estaba resultado ser muy, muy buena y perfecta para él. Le importaba un carajo si no se comportaba como debía la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, le gustaba esa sensación de saber que sólo con él, no podía evitar mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

Colocó la punta de su miembro en la empapada entrada de la reina y, mientras comenzaba a introducirse en ella, se juraba a sí mismo una vez más que nadie la iba a lastimar, que tendrían que pasar por encima de su cadáver antes de permitir que alguien le hiciera daño de nuevo.

Regina por su parte contuvo el aliento sintiéndole entrar en ella a un ritmo suave pero constante y oh, Dios… en esa posición podía sentir mucho más el grosor de su miembro y mucho más dentro

\- Mmnnahhh - gimió largo cuando empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de su húmeda intimidad comenzando a estimular de forma exquisita su interior. Se relamió los labios gustosa y, con una estocada algo fuerte, junto sus piernas por reflejo - ¡Ohhh! - gimió con ardor

\- ¡Eso es. Aprieta a tu alfa, preciosa omega! - gimió con su voz de alfa al tiempo que ella lo hizo también. Se sentía mucho más estrecha en esa posición de lo que ya era y el solo pensar en cómo se iba a sentir anudarla así le hizo aumentar el ritmo.

La reina jadeaba y gemía con su cabeza hacia un lado, procurando no acallar los sonidos que salían de su boca como sabía que le gustaba a su alfa.

Le estaba enloqueciendo sentir el rebote de las preciosas nalgas de Regina con cada embestida que le daba y eso solo aumentaba su deseo, provocando que se enterrara en ella con más fuerza.

Podía escucharla gemir con más ganas y lloriquear de pronto. La vio llevar una de sus delicadas manos hacia atrás para alcanzar su muslo como buscando sostenerse de algo.

David puso su mano izquierda sobre la nalga de Regina para apretarla con ganas haciéndola gemir agudamente. Mientras, los dedos de su mano derecha acariciaban su espalda y bajaban pasando por entre medio de sus nalgas hasta su pequeña entrada posterior que masajeó por encima con su pulgar ganándose un precioso lloriqueo sorpresivo.

Abrió sus ojos grandes cuando le sintió acariciarle ahí y sintió su rostro arder mucho más porque era placentero. Tanto, que no pudo evitar alzar su trasero porque quería más de lo que David le estaba dando

\- ¡Oh, Dios! - lanzó un fuerte gemido esta vez porque con ese cambio de ángulo, el miembro del príncipe llegaba más profundo dentro de ella.

El ligero cambio lo hizo sisear de placer y se inclinó sobre su preciosa omega apoyándose en sus manos sobre la cama.

La reina lloriqueó estremeciéndose debajo de David porque ahora no solo llegaba muy profundo, sino que también estimulaba ese punto especial dentro de ella que la hacía delirar placer. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no tenían nada que ver con el dolor y soltó pequeños lloriqueos y gemiditos porque el príncipe empezó a mordisquear su oreja.

Podía sentir que su orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más porque le causaba un placer inexplicable estar debajo de él, poder sentir algo de su peso sobre ella, la vigorosidad con que la estaba haciendo suya, lo profundo y correcto que se sentía en su interior.

Una mano del alfa tomó su mandíbula con firmeza, pero a la vez con delicadeza, y le alzó obligándola a levantarse con sus brazos estirados llevando su cabeza hacia atrás y pronto los labios de David encontraron los suyos en un beso ardiente y pasional.

Aflojó un poco su agarre permitiéndole enderezar su cabeza y jadeó cerca de su oído sintiéndola muy cerca de la cúspide de su placer

\- ¿Quieres venirte? - le preguntó, solo por estimularla con sus palabras también porque sabía que tendría una respuesta positiva y además, él moría por hacerla llegar. Amaba verla presa de su placer

\- Sí - respondió - Hazme venir, por favor - le pidió y sintió un beso húmedo en su mejilla

\- Por supuesto que sí - respondió con una sonrisa que no pudo contener al escucharla. La adoraba con todo su ser.

Le soltó y se irguió de nuevo poniendo sus dos manos sobre su espalda baja ejerciendo un poco de presión, solo para mantenerla en su sitio.

Empezó un ritmo castigador en esa posición, entrando y saliendo de ella fuerte y duro, con todas esas ganas inmensas de poseerla que el alfa en él tenía por demostrarle al mundo entero que era suya

\- Mía, mía y de nadie más - siseó con los dientes apretados comenzando sentir que su nudo se formaba. Dios, iba a ser algo extremadamente estrecho.

El cuerpo de Regina ya sufría pequeños espasmos que se incrementaban con sus palabras posesivas y la sensación de esa gruesa erección hinchándose más, sobretodo en la base. Podía sentir su orgasmo muy, muy cerca, sus pezones endurecidos y su clítoris erguido e hinchado. La reina moría por venirse, pero más que nada, moría por estar anudada a él

\- Anúdame… quiero que me des tu grueso nudo y que me ates a ti - lloriqueó su petición con su voz de omega y le sintió aferrarla ahora por su cintura.

Cerró sus ojos incapaz de contenerse después de escucharla. Arremetía contra su pequeño y precioso cuerpo sintiendo como todo se volvía más ajustado dificultando su labor

\- ¡Vente, vente ya! - exigió con su voz de alfa y dándole una fuerte estocada enterrándose en lo más profundo de su húmedo sexo

\- ¡Alfaaaaaa! - gritó la omega al tiempo que se alzaba estirando sus brazos y arqueaba perfectamente su espalda para después, empezar a temblar presa del orgasmo.

Si no fuera por el agarre al que la sometía con sus manos en su estrecha cintura, estaba seguro que, de tanto que convulsionaba se habría separado de él antes de que la pudiera anudar.

Gimió gravemente desde el fondo de su garganta sintiéndola estrecharse con muchísima fuerza sobre su miembro provocando que él también llegara.

Su nudo se terminó de formar atando a su linda omega a él mientras la empezaba a llenar con su semilla y la escuchaba gemir quedito aun sufriendo remanentes de su orgasmo.

Gruñó porque la presión sobre su miembro era demasiada.

Dios… como amaba terminar dentro de su omega, llenarla con su semilla y marcarla de esa forma tan única e íntima. Tenerla anudada a él era la mejor de las sensaciones.

Se inclinó un poco sobre ella para besar la marca en su cuello y la sintió estremecerse por completo, apretar más su pequeño, estrecho y ardiente sexo haciéndole gruñir por el placer al tiempo que más de su esencia se derramaba dentro de su intimidad quedando segura en el interior de Regina gracias a su nudo.

Se quedaron así, respirando pesado disfrutando del orgasmo de ambos y de estar anudados.

Cuando todo pareció cesar, comenzó a moverse con mucho cuidado. Estaba cansado y sabía que ella también, pero no quería dejar caer todo su peso sobre la reina porque con seguridad la aplastaría.

Regina no pudo evitar gemir por el cambio de posición. El alfa era cuidadoso, lo podía notar. Procuraba no hacer movimientos bruscos ni despegar su pelvis de sus nalgas para no lastimarle a ambos porque estaban anudados.

Cuando estuvieron recostados de lado, David recogió sus piernas provocando que ella lo hiciera también y le abrazó por la cintura pegándole lo más que pudo a él. Soltó un largo suspiro contra su bella espalda.

Y, a los pocos segundos, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer cuando al fin, el Oscuro bajó para reunirse con su hijo.

No le fue muy difícil convencer a Belle. Era doloroso para ambos que hubiese un problema entre ellos que les impidiera estar juntos como debía ser, pero lo era mucho más para ella como omega, sin mencionar que pasó dos meses en agonía por pensar que había perdido a su alfa.

Y encima de todo, tuvo que sobrellevar un celo sin él. Belle había pasado por mucho dolor y sufrimiento y no soportaba la idea de estar lejos de su alfa de nuevo.

Así que sólo bastó con una sincera disculpa para que Rumpelstilskin tuviera entre sus brazos a su omega de nuevo y se quedó con ella hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse.

Pasó por el comedor y ahí encontró a su hijo que no se veía del todo bien

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó. Se escuchó preocupado y ansioso

\- Ella está bien, Bae - respondió tomando asiento - Espero estés consciente de lo que hiciste. De lo que pudiste provocar - le miró con autoridad

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó sorprendido - Tú fuiste el que estuvo a punto de latigarla y si no fuera por mí, lo habrías hecho - reviró, defendiéndose porque sabía perfectamente que ese no era el verdadero problema

\- No - respondió con un tono de voz más alto - Me mentiste, Bae. Tú tenías la daga y no me lo dijiste cuando te pregunté. De haberme dicho la verdad, eso no habría pasado - le dijo acusatoriamente

\- Jamás creí que te atreverías a castigarla de esa forma - susurró ligeramente ausente, como perdido en mil pensamientos de sus propias suposiciones ante la posibilidad de lo que podría pasar al mentir y dejar a Belle como principal sospechosa

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? Pensé que mi omega me estaba mintiendo porque creí en tu palabra, hijo - estaba muy decepcionado de él y si Belle no hubiera accedido a perdonarle tan fácilmente como lo hizo, estaba seguro que habría tenido una fuerte discusión con Baelfire.

En realidad sí estaba molesto, pero no quería perder a su hijo de nuevo y por eso se estaba controlando.

Neal le miró con arrepentimiento porque sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho y esa fue en parte la razón por la cual usó la daga para detenerlo de latigar a Belle. La omega era muy buena y no se merecía esa injusticia

\- Te agradezco el haber intervenido, pero espero sea la última vez que algo como esto sucede - le advirtió y el beta asintió - Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que quieres, Bae? - le preguntó mirándole fijamente y lo vio tragar pesado

\- Precisamente ésto. Evitar que vuelvas a caer en la ambición del poder - comenzó a explicar - Pensaba decirte que tenía la daga - dijo a modo de pretexto - Pero… No sé. Cuando me preguntaste no me atreví a decírtelo porque no quería que eligieras la daga sobre mí - soltó un suspiro cansino

\- Bae - llamó a su hijo - No soy el mismo de antes. Eso jamás sucederá de nuevo. No voy a perderte otra vez - se apresuró a decirle. Era inevitable no sentir angustia ante el pensamiento de volver a perderle.

Fueron 200 años y muchísimos sacrificios por parte de terceros para poderse reunir con su Bealfire. Lo acababa de encontrar y no se iba a permitir a sí mismo perderlo de nuevo

\- Demuéstramelo - le dijo buscando presionarlo un poco.

Debía admitir que le sorprendió mucho que primero buscara reconciliarse con Belle en vez de tratar de recuperar la daga y que ahora, estuviera buscando complacerlo y no le estuviera pidiendo ese artefacto. En verdad su padre había cambiado

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó algo desesperado porque su hijo le creyera

\- Déja que me quedé con la daga - respondió - Prometo que no la usaré para controlarte - le miró fijamente mientras se lo decía y pudo ver la cara de asombro del Oscuro.

Se debatió un poco porque dejar que alguien más tuviera el control sobre él no era algo fácil para el Oscuro, pero sabía que se lo debía a su hijo

\- Confío en ti, Bae - asintió después de algunos segundos - No trataré de recuperar la daga. Solo no me mientas de nuevo - le pidió

\- No, papá. No lo haré - se levantó para acercarse y abrazarle. Se vio rodeado por los brazos de su padre de inmediato

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste de vuelta? - le preguntó en cuanto se separaron y pudo ver en los ojos de su hijo que había una razón

\- Porque yo te quería conmigo y Belle te necesitaba - argumentó - Recordé cuando me enseñaste cómo podía traerte a la vida de nuevo - le sonrió tenuemente

\- Gracias, hijo - le regresó la pequeña pero sincera sonrisa. Sin embargo el rostro del beta se tornó triste y preocupado - ¿Pasa algo? - le preguntó.

Neal no perdió tiempo y comenzó a platicarle el problema que tenía con Henry, lo que, según él, sin querer le había dicho, que el pequeño prefería a Regina y que Emma no parecía estar dispuesta a quitarle al niño porque el príncipe encantador era el alfa de la reina

\- Es una omega insolente y David no la pone en su lugar - dijo con fastidio y algo de rencor - Temo que cuando él se entere quiera impedir que vea a Henry - se escuchó culpable y tragó pesado.

Sabía que había hecho mal, que se había equivocado, pero no se pudo contener, era demasiado lo que el niño amaba a Regina y la odiaba por eso, le hacía sentir menos que ella en la vida de su propio hijo… Menos que una insignificante omega

\- ¿Qué dice la señorita Swan al respecto? - preguntó sólo por curiosidad

\- Me dejó en claro que no quiere que vuelva a decirle así a Henry, pero no habló de no dejarme verlo - le contó y su padre solo asintió

\- Bae, entiendo por lo que estás pasando y te apoyaré para que ninguno de ellos quiera prohibirte verlo - en cuanto dijo eso el rostro de Neal se tornó de alivio

\- Gracias, papá - dijo cerrando sus ojos sintiendo calma.

En realidad, esa era la razón por la cual se había hecho de la daga y también parte del por qué le había traído de vuelta. Sí, lo amaba porque era su padre y lo quería con él, pero sabía bien que podía serle de mucha ayuda para quedarse con Henry y de paso, deshacerse de la omega

\- Pero debes entender que si sigues presionando a Henry de esa forma lo vas a perder y no importará que puedas verlo, él no querrá estar contigo - soltó un suspiro nostálgico, recordando su propia historia con Bae.

Neal apretó los labios con inconformismo. Una parte de él deseaba que su padre propusiera una forma para hacer a un lado a la reina como madre de Henry y que por fin pudiera ser solo suyo y de Emma.

Prefirió no insinuar nada, debía ser cuidadoso si quería que su plan saliera bien.

No podía perder la confianza de su padre. Quería que él solo se decidiera a actuar sin necesidad de pedírselo, que saliera en su defensa porque no sólo era un alfa, era el Oscuro.

Y él, tenía la daga que lo controlaba.

* * *

Henry bajó corriendo las escaleras del apartamento con su mochila provisional al hombro. Snow y Emma, estaban sentadas en la mesa tomando té. Ambas le miraron un poco confundidas por su clara intención de salir

\- ¿Ya me vas a llevar con mi mamá? - preguntó impaciente y se movía sobre sus propios pies muy ansioso

\- N-no - respondió Emma frunciendo el ceño, más por reflejo que por otra cosa - Hasta mañana - le miró fijamente

\- ¡No! - exclamó algo exaltado - Ya se cumplieron los tres días. Ya es hora. Ya puedo verla - dijo desesperado y señalando el reloj que portaba en su muñeca.

Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la impotencia. Quería ver a su mamá, ansiaba como nunca estar con ella

\- Ya es noche y mañana hay escuela - explicó la alfa soltando un suspiro cansino, tratando de ser comprensiva con su hijo

\- A mi mamá no le va a importar la hora que sea - argumentó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Emma soltó un suspiro molesto esta vez por la insistencia y terquedad del pequeño.

Seguramente Regina iba a estar descansando después de haber pasado tres días follando con David y sabía muy bien ahora que su padre como alfa, solo iba a querer quedarse con ella, velar el sueño de su omega y no dejar que nadie se lo perturbara.

Ella misma había sentido esa necesidad después de que el celo de Ruby acabara. Solo quería mantenerla arropada y verla dormir. Definitivamente no era el momento de llevar a Henry a la Mansión y el niño debía aceptarlo porque ella lo decía

\- No - dijo tajante y solo pudo ver el enojo con el que su hijo le miró.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos verdes, como los de ella, y salió disparado escaleras arriba arrojando la mochila en medio del apartamento

\- Oh, Dios - se lamentó Emma recargándose sobre la mesa y enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos

\- No te desanimes, hija - dijo Snow con empatía, tratando de hacerle ver que no lo estaba haciendo mal

\- Soy una pésima madre - murmuró la rubia con frustración - Y Regina es perfecta, siempre lo será - se alzó y se recargó ahora en la silla derrotada.

La beta se mordió el labio inferior no muy segura de qué decirle. No era como que ella sabía bien cómo orientar a Emma para que se acercara a Henry. Tampoco sabía lo que era criar un hijo y no lo sabía por culpa de la omega que ahora le estaba quitando a su marido gracias al maldito vínculo que había entre ellos.

Dios, ¿qué estaba pensando con ella?

Sabía bien que en gran parte eso había sido por su propia culpa y de David, porque ambos decidieron dejar a su bebé en un ropero y mandarla a la tierra sin magia. También sabía que Azul, Geppetto y Rumplestiltskin habían tenido que ver.

Pero no se le quitaba de la mente que fue principalmente por Regina, porque fue ella quien lanzó la maldición oscura y de no haber sido por el sacrificio que ella y David hicieron al dejar ir a Emma, todos se habrían quedado atrapados por siempre en las garras de la Reina Malvada.

Esa mujer no era perfecta para nada

\- Llama a David - le dijo a su hija y se relamió los labios ansiosa cuando la mirada incrédula de la alfa se posó en ella - Dile que Henry quiere ver a Regina, pregunta si puedes llevarle - sugirió.

Quería evitar que pasaran más tiempo del necesario a solas. Entendía que la omega entró en celo y ocupaba a su marido para satisfacer su necesidad, pero eso no significaba que David era de ella.

Era suyo y le iba a recuperar

\- No creo que sea prudente - respondió Emma

\- Hazlo por Henry - dijo Snow mirándole altiva - Muéstrale a tu hijo que estás dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por él y que no estás en contra de Regina. Gánatelo, Emma - le sugirió con intriga, pero trató de disimularlo porque no quería que su hija se diera cuenta que de alguna forma les estaba utilizando tanto a ella como a su nieto para no perder al príncipe.

La alfa se aclaró la garganta y soltó el aire por entre sus dientes no muy convencida, pero las palabras de su madre habían logrado hacerle ceder. Entendía que si peleaba con Henry a causa de Regina, terminaría perdiendo. Así como la reina lo perdió en un principio cuando ella llegó.

Y si era sincera, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo ganárselo como decía su madre. Hasta antes de Neverland, todo fue muy sencillo con Henry, él simplemente la amaba y la idolatraba solo porque era su madre biológica y la "salvadora". Jamás tuvo que mover ni un dedo para que el niño la prefiriera y fue así hasta que Regina comenzó a cambiar por él.

Apretó los labios con un poco de coraje ante esos pensamientos. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su padre.

* * *

David despertó de golpe al escuchar su celular vibrando. Se giró rápidamente y lo tomó del buro que estaba de su lado de la cama. Se levantó desnudo y respondió caminando hacia el baño sin ver siquiera quién llamaba

\- ¿Sí? - habló muy bajito mientras entrecerraba la puerta tratando de no despertar a su omega

\- _David_ \- dijo su nombre. Titubeó un poco porque sabía que no debía estarle llamando dadas las circunstancias - _Quería saber si ya… Si Regina ya está bien y puedo llevar a Henry_ \- soltó por fin y sintió un pequeño alivio después de decir eso. Esperaba no haber sonado molesta ni fastidiada

\- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó tallándose un ojo y después bostezo. No estaba seguro si el celo de Regina ya había terminado o faltaba un poco

\- _Pasan de las nueve_ \- respondió la rubia

\- Oh - exclamó algo sorprendió y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado porque ya todo había terminado - Está bien. Tráelo. Solo dame un par de minutos - le dijo.

Dejaría dormir a su omega y él se haría cargo del pequeño. Sabía bien que a la reina le haría muy feliz ver a Henry en casa cuando despertara y en realidad no le molestaba la presencia del pequeño porque, aunque no era suyo, llevaba su sangre por ser hijo de Emma

\- _Muy bien_ \- murmuró la alfa

\- Te veo ahorita - dijo David sonriendo un poco porque… bueno, estaba hablando con su hija.

Con su única hija.

* * *

Salió del baño en cuanto colgó la llamada y se quedó quieto al ver a Regina de pie, moviendo su mano para dejar el cuarto impecable mientras un albornoz de seda azul marino cubría su precioso cuerpo desnudo y ella le ataba alrededor de sí misma.

La reina volteó a verle y se quedó igual que él. En su sitio sin saber muy bien qué hacer, mucho menos qué decir.

Despertó al sentirlo a él levantarse de la cama y le escuchó hablando por su celular. Y siendo honesta consigo misma, no quería saber con quién. No quería que le importara porque no debía ser así, no podía dejar que eso que sentía por él siguiera creciendo. No era como que podía pedir explicaciones.

Cerró sus ojos y se relamió los labios buscando tranquilizarse. Pero los abrió de inmediato al sentir una mano tomando su rostro para alzarlo y ladearlo.

Lo pudo ver, David se veía como hipnotizado con sus bellos ojos azules clavados en su cuello, viendo fijamente la mordida que le adornaba y le marcaba como su propiedad. Tragó pesado ante ese pensamiento, le seguía costando trabajo aceptarlo.

Se mordió los labios impidiéndose a sí misma gemir audiblemente cuando la rozó con los dedos de su mano libre, porque como siempre, era muy placentero

\- ¿Por qué escondes tu cuerpo de mí? - le preguntó respirando pesado y podía percibir que la respiración de su omega comenzaba a acelerarse.

Dios… olía maravilloso y lo más fascinante y excitante de todo, es que olía a él. Su esencia estaba impregnada en ella. En su preciada omega.

Impulsado por su instinto de alfa bajó su mano hasta el amarre en su estrecha cintura dispuesto a quitarle la prenda que le impedía apreciar el cuerpo de su bella omega.

Ansiaba ver las marcas que seguramente le había dejado

\- E-encantador - le llamó y alzó sus manos frente a ella pero no le tocó.

Se escuchó ligeramente alarmada y es que no sabía qué más hacer porque no estaba del todo segura estar desnuda frente a él sin que alguno de los dos estuviera en celo.

Y no era que no tuviera deseos de hacerlo porque sí quería, por Dios que sí lo quería, pero era algo demasiado íntimo y había emociones que él causaba en ella que no sabía cómo manejar.

David se detuvo de inmediato en cuanto la escuchó. Fijó su mirada en su bello rostro y podía ver lo indecisa que estaba.

Eso le hizo desistir porque si lo hacía, la estaría forzando a hacer algo que realmente no quería aun cuando era claro que estaba dispuesta a dejarlo si él así lo deseaba. No se estaba resistiendo físicamente y eso le hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón.

David tomó la fina cinta firmemente con sus dos manos, Regina cerró sus ojos resignada y él, hizo más justo el amarre del albornoz alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Después la envolvió entre sus brazos y la pegó a su pecho desnudo mientras dejaba un beso en su cabeza

\- Todo está bien - murmuró con cariño contra su cabello dejando otro beso y cerró sus ojos aspirando de nuevo su delicioso aroma.

Regina solo se quedó perpleja con su rostro y manos contra el amplio y varonil pecho del alfa. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero después, aspiró su aroma y cerró sus ojos perdiéndose por un momento en la correcta sensación de estar así con el príncipe.

Agradeció con toda su alma que David no le hubiera forzado a quitarse el albornoz y no pudo evitar molestarse un poquito consigo mismo porque, aún no queriendo, estuvo dispuesta a dejarlo.

Oh Dios, eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

Se separó de él apoyando sus manos sobre su pecho y le empujó poquito. David la liberó del abrazo de inmediato

\- Voy a llamar a Henry. Quiero saber como está y saber si quiere venir - se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras volteaba a todos lados buscando su celular

\- Emma está por traerlo - dijo David, rogando internamente porque no le pidiera que se fuera. No quería hacerlo y no lo iba a hacer.

Sentía que esta vez no podía dejarla, que no podía separarse de ella tan fácilmente.

"El vínculo", pensó.

La reina le miró fijamente por unos segundos y después asintió, entendiendo que fue con la alfa con quien el príncipe estuvo hablando y ¿por qué eso le hacía sentir aliviada?

Fue ese el momento en el que la omega fue consciente que el alfa seguía desnudo, parado frente a ella, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo y Dios, era increíblemente apuesto y escultural.

Su amplio pecho, sus fuertes brazos, su gruesa cintura, su abdomen marcado y… miró hacia arriba impidiendo a sí misma ver más abajo.

Sintió que sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente y él lo confirmó, porque le sonrió un poquito socarrón.

Le miró con el ceño fruncido clavándole la mirada y moviendo su mano lo dejó completamente vestido

\- Iré a esperar a Henry - se ofreció adelantándose, haciendo de nuevo el intento de no ser echado - Toma un baño - sugirió mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la salida - Haré algo de cenar, debes tener hambre - le sonrió comenzado a cerrar

\- David… - la reina trató de avanzar para detenerlo, pero la puerta se cerró.

Soltó un largo suspiro y cerró sus ojos mientras se relamía los labios. Tomó aire y se dirigió al baño. No tenía tiempo de perderse en el mundo de pensamiento que rondaban por su cabeza. Necesitaba ducharse porque su hijo iba a llegar en cualquier momento.

Y mientras el agua tibia corría por su cuerpo aliviando un poco la adolorida sensación por esos tres días de celo, se abrazó a sí misma imaginándose envuelta entre los brazos de su alfa.

* * *

En cuanto la puerta de la Mansión se abrió, Henry entró corriendo apenas murmurando un "Hola" para David quien solo atinó a hacerse a un lado para que el pequeño pasara.

Lo vio correr escaleras arriba mientras Emma entraba y soltó una pequeña risa al ver la prisa del niño por ver a su madre.

Aunque el príncipe desconocía la verdadera razón de la urgencia de Henry por estar con Regina

\- Tengo que decirte algo - dijo Emma metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y mirándole con algo de tristeza.

* * *

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó Henry en cuanto vio a su madre saliendo de su habitación.

Regina estaba vestida con su pijama de seda gris con detalles negros en los bordes y al ver a su hijo correr hacia ella, abrió sus brazos para recibirle.

No pudo evitar soltar un pequeño quejidito porque el pequeño prácticamente se estrelló contra ella y se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura

\- Henry… - estaba preocupada. Acarició la cabeza de su hijo - ¿Qué pasa? - le preguntó sintiéndose angustiada porque ese no era un comportamiento normal del niño

\- ¿Vas a tener un hijo con David? - le preguntó sollozando.

La reina se tensó al escuchar su pregunta y tomándole de los brazos, lo hizo separarse de ella para hincarse y poder hablar con él a su altura

\- No, Henry - le dijo aun confundida por la situación

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó limpiando las lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por su rostro.

Tragó pesado al escucharlo porque la viva imagen de ella misma rogándole al alfa porque la dejara embarazada y diciéndole lo mucho que quería darle hijos, estaba clavada en su mente y no se la podía sacar

\- Dime qué es lo que ocurre - le pidió algo desesperada

\- Es que tengo miedo que si tienes un hijo, ya no me quieras porque yo no soy tuyo - se le quebró la voz y las gruesas lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

Regina luchó contra sus propias lágrimas y tomó el rostro de su pequeño con sus dos manos

\- Escúchame bien, Henry. Tú eres MI hijo. Mío - enfatizó - Te amo con todo mi corazón. Nada ni nadie puede hacer que te quiera menos o que te deje de querer - aclaró

\- Mami… - sollozó el pequeño y se abrazó a su cuello llorando abiertamente

\- Eres y siempre serás mi pequeño príncipe - sobo un poco su espalda buscando tranquilizarlo

\- Te amo, mamá - dijo atropelladamente por el llanto.

La omega solo cerró sus ojos derramando un par de lágrimas y abrazando con fuerza a su hijo.

* * *

\- ¡Es un imbécil! - bramó David con furia al enterarse lo que Neal había hecho con Henry - Es que… ¿qué carajos tiene en la cabeza? - preguntó exaltado y paseándose como animal enjaulado por el lugar con las manos en su cintura.

Estaba con su hija en el despacho de la Mansión para que Regina no les escuchara

\- Ya le dije que no vuelva a decirle algo así - dijo Emma - Te lo digo porque no quiero que te sorprendas si Henry llega a hablar de eso y también porque quiero pedirte que te mantengas al margen - solicitó y tragó pesado cuando la mirada penetrante de su padre se posó sobre la de ella. Se veía furioso y ofendido.

Soltó el aire ruidosamente y pasó una mano por su rostro sintiéndose frustrado. Quería ir a poner al beta en su lugar. ¿Qué carajos le importaba si su omega quedaba embarazada y tenía un hijo de él? ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para asegurar que Regina podía dejar de querer a Henry si tenía un hijo de su propia sangre? ¿Con qué clase de idiota se había involucrado Emma en su adolescencia?

No lo podía creer, no podía creer que Neal hubiese sido tan cruel con su propio hijo. Pero otra vez caía en la conclusión que de seguro quería poner al pequeño en contra de la reina

\- Si te das cuenta de lo que Neal quiere hacer, ¿cierto? - le preguntó a la alfa molesto

\- Él es asunto mío - aclaró la rubia - Es el padre de mi hijo - trató de mantenerse firme, impulsada por su instinto de demostrar que era una buena alfa y que quizá, podía ejercer dominio sobre su padre.

Además estaba odiando con todo su ser ver las marcas de rasguños en el cuello del príncipe, el aroma a sexo y a… Regina

\- Del que también es mi nieto e hijo de MI omega - apuntó hacia afuera

\- Solo déjamelo a mí - insistió tratando de sonar autoritaria, pero le fallaba la firmeza al estar frente a David

\- Bien - se relamió los labios con coraje - Pero si algo así vuelve a ocurrir, no voy a responder - le dijo

\- No te preocupes. Yo misma le pateare el trasero si eso sucede - aseguró Emma. Seguía muy molesta con el beta pero lo entendía, porque ella también sentía que el niño prefería a la omega, aunque eso no justificaba lo que le dijo a Henry

\- Eso espero, Emma - dijo David resoplando con enojo.

La alfa miró a su padre con toda la intención de preguntarle si en verdad quería tener un hijo con la reina, con una mujer que no era su madre, pero al final, desistió.

* * *

Como el niño ya había cenado, quiso irse a la cama en cuanto dejó de llorar. Se sentía muy cansado por el esfuerzo y nada lo hacía sentirse más en casa que estar en su cuarto y ser arropado por su mamá

\- Buenas noches, mi pequeño príncipe - dejó un beso en su frente

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó el niño y su madre le miró con amor mientras acariciaba su cabello - ¿Podrías… leerme un cuento? - soltó un pequeño suspiro

\- Claro que sí - respondió la reina sonriendo ampliamente.

Hacía años que no le leía un cuento a Henry. Desde que fuera un bebé lo hacía. Primero ella le leía, cuando el pequeño estaba aprendiendo lo hacían juntos y después, era él quien leía a ella.

Eran hermosos recuerdos que atesoraba en su corazón, porque, poco después de eso, Henry dejó de llegar a su cuarto con un libro en las manos para subirse a su cama y leerle un cuento para después irse a su propio cuarto a dormir.

Dejó de hacerlo cuando se enteró que era adoptado y que ella no era su verdadera madre.

Tragó pesado pegando el libro que encontró al fondo del armario de Henry contra su pecho y caminó hacia la cama para acostarse enseguida de su hijo

\- Muy bien - dijo buscando un cuento apropiado y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando lo encontró - Había una vez…-

Y comenzó a relatar una de las tantas historias que le leyó muchas veces a Henry antes de dormir cuando eran solo ellos dos.

* * *

Por el mismo coraje que David sentía solo atinó a preparar un par de rebanadas de pan tostado con jalea de fresa.

Subió con el pequeño plato en una de sus manos y al llegar a la habitación de la reina, se dio cuenta que no estaba.

Dejó la comida en el elegante mueble del pasillo donde había un florero con rosas blancas y con mucho cuidado se dirigió a la habitación de Henry.

Se quedó quieto tratando de escuchar algo, pero solo había silencio. Abrió la puerta con cautela y se quedó embobado viendo la imagen con la cual se encontró.

Su preciosa omega estaba acostada cerca de la cabecera de la cama con lo que parecía ser un cuento de libros en una de sus manos y con el pequeño beta acurrucado contra ella.

Pudo sentir claramente que se enamoró de esa tierna escena. Le dejaba sin habla lo maravillosa que Regina era con Henry. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una madre excelente. Sí, se equivocó y cometió errores, pero nadie enseña a ser padre y las cosas eran muy distintas ahora.

Suspiró con nostalgia porque él no sabía lo que era criar a un hijo, la única que tenía, era ya una adulta y ahora todo lo que podía hacer por ella era amarla, tratar de orientarla, apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que necesitara.

Recargó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta.

No culpaba a Regina por ello, ya no. Después de reflexionar y descubrir que todo había sido planeado por Rumpelstikin muchísimos años atrás dejó de culpar a la reina. Asumía su responsabilidad, que fueron él y Snow quienes decidieron dejar a Emma en el ropero y mandarla sola al mundo sin magia y que otros tantos habían intervenido para que así fuera.

Todos se equivocaron en esa historia, todos eran responsables.

Oh, pero sabía que iba a amar con todo su ser ver el vientre de su omega crecer con el fruto de su semilla, verla dar a luz a sus hijos, verla alimentarlos y cuidarlos. Nada le haría sentirse más orgulloso como alfa que dejar embarazada a su omega y que le diera muchos hijos.

Y entonces se reprendió a sí mismo por pensar en eso cuando no era posible.

Sintiendo un poco de pesadumbre por toda la situación, cerró la puerta con cuidado, tomó el plato y se dirigió a la planta baja.

* * *

Regina despertó a las pocas horas cuando sintió que el libro resbalaba de su mano y alcanzó a aferrarlo para que no lo hiciera.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Henry, dejó el libro en el mueble donde el niño tenía su lámpara y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Una bella sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por el hermoso momento que pasó con su hijo antes de que ambos se quedaran dormidos. Era otro que atesoraría por siempre en su corazón.

Dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto y no se dio cuenta que avanzaba con algo de ansiedad. Una que se convirtió en decepción cuando encontró el lugar vacío.

Qué idiota. Claro que David no se iba a quedar. Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de calmar el terrible sentimiento de abandono que se instalaba en su pecho y le hacía sentir un poquito de dificultad para respirar.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Lo correcto era que el príncipe se haya ido a su casa, ya no estaba en celo, no necesita de él. ¿Entonces por qué sentía unas ganas enormes por estar cerca de… su alfa?

Tragó pesado y luchando contra las lágrimas una vez más, salió de su habitación y caminó por el pasillo para después bajar las escaleras. Ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, pero no negaba que se estaba aferrando a una pequeña esperanza de que, tal como aquella vez, David se hubiera quedado en la planta baja.

Sintió su corazón llenarse de emoción cuando lo encontró tendido en el largo sillón de la sala y se acercó con cautela.

El príncipe dormía muy profundamente y fueron apenas unos segundos que tuvo de indecisión, pero al final, cedió ante su propio impulso.

Pasando por encima del cuerpo de su alfa, la omega logró colarse en el pequeño espacio entre él y el respaldo del sillón.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo sintió moverse y cerró sus ojos temiendo haberle despertado porque… no quería darle explicaciones del por qué estaba haciendo eso, ni siquiera ella sabía bien.

Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue el brazo derecho del príncipe abrazarla por la cintura mientras él se pegaba más a ella.

Cuando Regina abrió sus ojos, sólo vio el pecho del alfa y, al alzar un poquito su rostro, su cuello.

Uno que besó con ternura para después acurrucarse mejor y soltando un suspiro, se permitió a sí misma dormir, sintiéndose inmensamente tranquila y feliz.

* * *

Esa mañana fue un poco distinta a la última que David había pasado en la Mansión.

Se sentó en el sillón con el ceño fruncido y sintiéndose un poco confundido. Hubiera jurado que durante la noche, Regina había ido ahí y se quedó a dormir con él, pero tal parecía que solo fue un sueño.

De pronto, percibió el delicioso aroma a café y a, lo que parecía ser, omelette. Se levantó y caminó descalzo hasta la cocina. Cuando pasó por el comedor vio a Henry quien ponía la mesa para el desayuno

\- ¡Ya despertó, mamá! - gritó alegre y el alfa soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el pequeño estaba bien de ánimo después de lo que tuvo que pasar con el idiota que le tocó como padre

\- Gracias - dijo Regina desde la cocina - Ayúdame a llevar los platos - le pidió.

David le hizo un ademán al pequeño de que se quedara ahí y fue él quien acudió al llamado. Se relamió los labios con gusto al verla de espaldas. Era bellísima desde cualquier ángulo, pero ese trasero de infarto que tenía llamaba muchísimo su atención y le gustaba, no lo podía negar.

La reina se giró con dos platos en la mano y se sorprendió al verlo al otro lado de la isla

\- Hola - le sonrió con ese encanto propio de él mientras alargaba sus manos para pedirle los platos. La vio tragar pesado

\- Hola - le saludó sintiéndose… feliz de verlo esa mañana y se inclinó un poco para darle los desayunos.

El príncipe se giró con una sonrisa en su rostro, la omega soltó un suspiro ligeramente enamorado y negó con su cabeza maldiciendo bajito.

Tomó el último plato y se encaminó al comedor.

* * *

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Henry corrió a terminar de alistarse para ir a la escuela

\- Yo lo llevaré - se ofreció David porque su intención era que la reina descansara más, aunque no se lo iba a decir, no quería sonar autoritario. Quería que ella sola entendiera

\- No - dijo frunciendo su ceño. Por Dios, era lo único que tenía que hacer ahora, atender a su hijo y él le quería quitar esa actividad. No lo iba a permitir.

Se relamió los labios y resopló un poco. No quería pelear con su preciosa omega

\- Está bien - accedió y no pudo contener la curiosidad - ¿Henry te dijo algo anoche? - preguntó

\- ¿Tú sabes de dónde sacó esa absurda idea de que lo voy a dejar de querer? - no quiso completar la frase, porque eso involucraba traer el tema del embarazo a esa platica.

Aún podía sentir los posesivos labios del alfa besándola, embistiéndola con pasión y arrebato mientras ella le decía que quería llevar a sus hijos en su vientre.

Todavía no podía creer que lo había hecho y sólo podía agradecer por ese hechizo que impedía que quedara embarazada, porque de seguro sucedería esta vez por la completa disposición de ambos, por todas las veces que la anudó y la llenó de su semilla durante esos tres días.

Y una vez más maldijo a la omega en ella por traicionera, por ser tan débil ante su alfa

\- Neal - respondió David acercándose un poco más a ella. La vio abrir su boca sorprendida - Le dijo que… - se aclaró la garganta - querías tener un hijo conmigo y que le dejarías de querer cuando naciera porque… -

\- Sería un hijo de mi sangre - completó en un susurró mirando fijamente al alfa a los ojos quien asintió - ¿Cómo se atrevió a decirle eso? - preguntó sintiendo la impotencia y el coraje apoderarse de su cuerpo

\- Tranquila - la tomó de los brazos al verla exaltarse - Emma ya habló con él y me pidió que nos mantuviéramos al margen. Que ella va a controlar la situación - explicó

\- ¿Que me mantenga al margen? ¡¿Que me mantenga al margen?! - se zafó del agarre del príncipe - ¡Ese idiota le dijo a mi hijo que puedo dejar de quererlo si tengo otro hijo! - se pasó las manos por el cabello

\- Shhh - le dijo cuando escuchó que Henry se aproximaba - Yo lo voy a llevar. Quédate aquí, por favor - le pidió - Regresaré tan pronto como le deje - volvió a tomarla de un solo brazo para dejar un beso en su frente. Después se volvió y el pequeño les miraba desde el vestíbulo - Vamos, Henry - le dijo al niño.

El pequeño corrió hasta su madre para abrazarla

\- Te amo - le dijo sintiendo un beso en su cabeza

\- También yo a ti - respondió la reina tratando de sonar serena y normal.

David se apresuró para ponerse sus zapatos y después salió con su nieto de la Mansión.

Regina sentía su cuerpo temblar por el coraje y la impotencia que sentía y si no siguió discutiendo con David ante su insistencia porque se quedara en casa, era porque quería que se fuera para poder ir a ver al beta idiota que se había atrevido a lastimar a su pequeño príncipe de esa forma tan cruel.

* * *

Se puso su vestido gris que tenía un cuello en V y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Se ceñía bien a su cintura que estaba enmarcada con un pequeño broche metálico color dorado. Llevaba unas medias color piel y sus zapatos negros de tacón.

No sabía bien dónde buscar al señor Cassidy porque, hasta donde tenía entendido, el beta no tenía trabajo. Así que fue a casa de Rumpel, pero nadie respondió.

Ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la tienda de Gold y entró con ese porte tan elegante que le distinguía

\- ¡Oh! Señorita Mills - le saludó el alfa en cuanto le vio entrar. En verdad que esa era una gran y grata sorpresa. No esperaba verla tan pronto cuando su celo había terminado hacía algunas horas

\- ¿Dónde está tu hijo? - preguntó en cuanto llegó al mostrador y le miró fijamente

\- Esas no son maneras y lo sabes - dijo mientras acomodaba algunas cosas como dándole a entender que le atendería hasta que le hablara como él quería

\- ¡Dime dónde demonios está el idiota de tu hijo! - le exigió golpeando el mostrador con una de sus manos, enojada por cómo estaba intentando tratarla

\- Alto ahí, querida - le dijo mirándola fijamente. Entendía que estuviera enojada, pero no tenía por qué estar ahí reclamando absolutamente nada. Claramente no entendía cuál era su lugar ahora - ¿Tu alfa sabe que estás aquí? - le preguntó y la vio rodar sus ojos.

Estaba fastidiada de que todos preguntaran lo mismo, como si no pudiera salir a ningún lado sin la autorización de David

\- No estoy para juegos, Rumpel - le advirtió

\- Tan no es un juego, Regina, que llevas una marca en el cuello que te convierte en propiedad del Príncipe Encantador - la vio sorprenderse, seguramente no esperaba que le dijera eso - Sin mencionar que aún hueles a sexo y a él. No le agradará saber que lo primero que hiciste al salir de casa después de tu celo fue ir a encontrarte con un alfa - le sonrió triunfante.

En verdad que Neal tenía razón, se notaba el poco dominio que tenía David sobre Regina. La reina se veía muy entera y segura de sí misma, señal inequívoca que el alfa no le había sometido. Algo que no le extrañaba del todo porque se trataba del Príncipe Encantador.

Sonrió con satisfacción al verla contrariada y supo con seguridad que había instalado la duda en ella

\- ¿Por qué no dejas a mi hijo en paz y mejor vas con Belle para que te enseñe a satisfacer mejor a tu alfa? - le preguntó relamiéndose los labios - El príncipe se puede cansar y podría intentar deshacerse de ti - sonrió con burla - No querrás terminar en las manos de un alfa que te quiera hacer pedazos. ¿O sí? - preguntó mordaz.

El solo pensamiento de que eso llegara a suceder le horrorizaba. La omega en ella se angustiaba y le hacía querer correr a los brazos de su alfa para jurarle que jamás volvería a hacer algo mal y rogarle que no se deshiciera de ella

\- Ahora si me permites - habló trayendo a la hermosa reina de sus tormentosos pensamientos - Tengo cosas que hacer - le hizo un ademán con la mano y la mirada hacia la puerta indicándole que se fuera - Por favor - una sonrisa malvada se formó en su rostro cuando la vio estremecerse.

Sí, le había dicho esas palabras como siempre lo hacía, con su voz de alfa, algo de lo que Regina jamás se enteró conscientemente, pero que, por instinto siempre obedeció y podía ver que lo estaba entendiendo ahora.

Se horrorizó cuando le escuchó. Le dijo "por favor" de la forma en que siempre lo hizo y que le obligaba a hacer lo que él pedía. Se suponía que era un acuerdo entre ambos y nada más, pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta que en realidad era una orden de un alfa hacia una omega. Una, a la que nunca se pudo resistir a obedecer.

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago ante el pensamiento de todo lo que habían hecho con ella aprovechándose de su verdadera y desconocida naturaleza. Se quedó helada e incapaz de moverse siendo consciente una vez más de la crueldad a la que estuvo sometida por tanto tiempo gracias a su madre y a su mentor

\- Regina - la alegre voz de la otra omega le trajó a la realidad.

La reina le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, entre espantada y dolida

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada y acercándose a ella para tomarla de los brazos. Regina no respondió - Rumpel, llama a David - le solicitó a su alfa volteando a verlo. Él sonreía extrañamente viendo la figura de la omega.

De pronto, Belle se quedó sosteniendo a la nada y vio solo una nube de humo morado donde había estado la reina.

* * *

Apareció cerca del puente que estaba en medio del bosque y caminó un poco dejando que el aire le diera de lleno.

No podía seguir dejando que las emociones la dominaran, que su naturaleza como omega la hiciera reaccionar de formas en la que ella no lo haría y tampoco podía dejar que la inseguridad de saber si en verdad David estaba contento con ella o no, creciera.

Estaba tan enojada consigo misma porque cada día que pasaba con es maldita marca en el cuello se sentía más atrapada en el abismo en el que había caído con el príncipe y tenía terror de comenzar a amarlo.

Por Dios, él jamás la iba a elegir. Estaba segura que sólo quería conservarla porque era un alfa y había logrado conseguirse una omega, pero de eso a enamorarse de ella y terminar su matrimonio era algo absurdo. Una verdadera tontería pensarlo siquiera.

Todo eso dolía, dolía de una forma que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba y ya se había olvidado cómo se sentía.

Alzó su rostro al cielo y cerró sus ojos respirando hondo buscando tranquilizarse e intentar deshacerse de ese dolor antes de que en verdad no hubiera marcha atrás para ella y su corazón.

* * *

\- ¡Ay, Regina! - renegó el príncipe al ver que la reina, no sólo no estaba en casa, sino que también había dejado su bolso con el celular. ¿Es que acaso le costaba mucho trabajo llevárselo para poderla localizar fácilmente?

Caminó hasta la acera y se subió a su camioneta dispuesto a encontrar a su omega porque encima de todo podía sentir que no estaba bien.

Tenía que encontrarla.

* * *

Como le encantaría tomar a su hijo e irse de Storybrooke por siempre. Donde no existieran las reglas biológicas y pudiera dejar de ser la omega de la persona equivocada. Dónde quizá pudiera dejar de sentir lo que sentía por él y olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Lejos de todos aquellos que intentaban doblegarla a cada oportunidad.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante el pensamiento de no ver a David nunca más y renegó estampado su pie en el suelo con algo de coraje porque eso se estaba volviendo absurdo.

No entendía y tampoco quería aceptar lo que le estaba pasando con él.

No. Irse no era una opción en verdad porque, independientemente que ahora sintiera que el aire le faltaba al pensarse lejos del príncipe, no podía alejar a Henry de su familia.

No quería ser la mala del cuento otra vez. Ya no era la Reina Malvada y no quería serlo nunca más.

Se mordió el labio inferior indecisa por un momento de seguir con su idea de buscar a Neal para ponerlo en su lugar, porque mientras más en malos términos estuviera con el beta, Rumpel iba a indisponerse para ayudarla y aún tenía la esperanza que él pudiera hacer algo para romper el vínculo.

Era algo que solo hasta ese momento pudo pensar con claridad. Estaba tan enojada cuando se enteró que no pensó en ello.

Además, temía que Henry se molestara si hacía algo contra Neal porque, por más que ella le preguntó, el niño jamás acusó al beta y le causaba pánico el solo pensar en volver a perder a su hijo.

Negó un poco con su cabeza sintiéndose perdida y el único lugar donde ansiaba estar en esos momentos eran entre los brazos de David, de su alfa.

Oh, Dios… Todo estaba muy mal. Soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos.

Los abrió de golpe al percibir que no estaba sola. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y dispuesta a defenderse si era necesario.

Sin embargo, no encontró nada y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a voltear alrededor de todo el lugar mientras sentía el frío viento, pero no vio a nadie.

* * *

Cuando el medio día estaba por llegar, David se estacionó de nuevo en la Mansión. Era la segunda vuelta que daba con la esperanza de que hubiera regresado y encontrarla ahí.

Llevaba horas recorriendo las calles desesperado. Fue a todos los lugares donde pensó podría encontrar a Regina. Alertó a Emma, Granny, Ruby, August e inclusive a Snow y les solicitó llamarle en cuanto supieran algo de ella.

Avanzó por el camino de la entrada a la Mansión y mientras lo hacía escuchó un ruido del lado del garaje. Rápidamente se dirigió a ese rumbo y al ver la figura de su adorada omega acercándose al Mercedes sintió sus piernas flaquear un poquito, pero no se detuvo.

Regina puso su mano en la manija de su auto para abrirlo, pero una conocida mano se posó sobre la suya impidiéndoselo

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó y se escuchó molesto.

Algo que desde luego, indispuso a la reina

\- Apártate, encantador. Voy a ir por mi hijo - dijo tratando de abrir la puerta de nuevo sin éxito

\- Solo dime a dónde fuiste - pidió tratando de no sonar autoritario y mucho menos presionarla al ver que no reaccionó muy bien ante el impulsivo tono de voz que uso. La vio tensar la mandíbula, pero no respondió. Dios… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terca? - Fuiste a buscar a Neal, ¿cierto? - preguntó estrechando sus ojos

\- ¡Sí! - respondió quitando su mano y se giró para verlo de frente en un movimiento rápido que sorprendió al alfa - Lo hice ¿y qué? - le dijo como retándole.

Pero la verdad, era que estaba muriendo por dentro porque estuvo todas esas horas anhelando verlo y cuando al fin estaba junto a él, el príncipe complicaba todo hablándole de esa forma que no le gustaba.

David se relamió los labios y respiró profundo un par de veces. Estaba un poco contrariado porque, por un lado tenía unas ganas inmensas de envolver a su omega entre sus brazos, pero por otro sentía una especie de excitación al verla retarle.

Una que no pudo ir más allá porque el alfa notó de inmediato la tristeza que la reina trataba de disimular.

Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó calmándose

\- Estaba preocupado - le explicó, pero la omega no le miraba. Tragó pesado - Sé que aunque te pida que no salgas no lo vas a hacer - le dijo - Eres demasiado terca y testaruda para eso - no pudo evitar sonreír por sus propias palabras - Solo te pido que lleves tu celular contigo siempre - pidió.

La vio parpadear un par de veces y después voltear dubitativa a verle.

Se había inclinado un poco y estaba muy, muy cerca de ella

\- Por favor - pidió en un susurro.

Cerró sus ojos y recargó su frente en la de la reina, quien sintiéndose embriagada por su aroma y cercanía, solo atinó a asentir y atrapada en el momento, se alzó de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios.

Se vio envuelta por los fuertes y posesivos brazos de su alfa que la aferraron a él durante el beso que duró hasta que el aire les comenzó a faltar

\- Mi dulce omega - le dijo acariciando con su nariz el rostro de la reina

\- David… - trató de separarse de él porque, aunque su corazón le gritaba que era ahí donde pertenecía y donde quería estar, sabía que no era posible y no quería darle motivos al príncipe para impedirle deshacerse del vínculo.

Si es que lograba encontrar la forma con magia

\- Shhh - le dijo besando ahora su mejilla con cariño - Todo está bien. Es normal que después de tu celo necesites que estemos juntos, de mis besos, de mis caricias… - soltó un suspiro sintiéndose embelesado y sumamente feliz de tener a su omega entre sus brazos. Alzó su mano izquierda para acomodar un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras sonreía - Sé que anoche dormiste conmigo - le dijo y no pudo evitar reír bajito al verla abrir sus preciosos ojos chocolate como espantada al ser descubierta - No se lo diré a nadie - se mordió brevemente el labio inferior al ver que sus mejillas se encendieron un poquito

\- T-tengo que ir por Henry - dijo buscando zafarse del abrazo de su alfa

\- Iré contigo - se ofreció. De todas formas, no tenía otra cosa qué hacer y no le iba a impedir ir por su hijo a la escuela después de haberlo hecho por la mañana.

* * *

Se estacionaron frente a la escuela. Por extraño que pareciera, tuvieron una plática amena durante el trayecto donde Regina, cumpliendo con su promesa de confiar en él y no guardar secretos, confesó que al no encontrar a Neal en casa, fue a buscarle a la tienda de Gold y le platicó lo sucedido, el trato que tenían con la Maldición Oscura y el "por favor" que acababa de descubrir era una orden.

David solo apretó su mandíbula tratando de contener el coraje que saber eso le causaba. Eso no se iba a quedar así, ya hablaría con Rumpelstilskin. No iba a permitir que siguiera dándole órdenes a su omega.

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó, ambos bajaron del auto. No se suponía que Regina iría por Henry, era el turno de Emma, pero sabían que Neal iría a tratar de hablar con el pequeño.

El plan de la reina obviamente, era interceptarlo ahí y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a David, podía ver que el alfa lo sabía y sentía una extraña sensación al ver que, en vez de ofrecerse a ser él quien pusiera en su lugar al beta, parecía más bien como si estuviera dispuesto a apoyarla y eso le hizo sentir muy bien y segura. Respaldada por él.

Por su parte el príncipe se sentía en las nubes. Todos les estaban mirando y se sentía sumamente orgulloso con su hermosa omega a un lado de él, al día siguiente de haber acabado su celo, sin intentar cubrir su marca y luciendo deslumbrante e imponente, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo.

Desde luego que lanzaba una que otra mirada de advertencia a quienes se atrevían a fijar su mirada más de lo debido en la reina. Miradas que eran atendidas de inmediato.

Tal como lo pensaron, Neal apareció y se puso claramente nervioso cuando les vio

\- Señor Cassidy - dijo Regina dedicándole una plana y poco amigable sonrisa

\- S-señorita Mills - regresó el saludo a regañadientes porque si fuera por él, no le dirigiría la palabra a la omega insolente.

Ya sabía que estaría furiosa por lo sucedido con Henry y tal parecía que no solo no estaba atendiendo la solicitud de Emma de mantenerse al margen, sino que David la estaba apoyando.

Odiaba saber que ese era el apellido de su hijo. No Swan, no Cassidy; Mills

\- Espero sepa no voy a tolerar vuelva a decirle algo como lo que le dijo a mi hijo - le miró con frialdad y pudo ver que el beta se espantó un poco.

A decir verdad, le temía y la odiaba más por eso, porque sabía que tenía magia y que él no tenía forma de luchar contra ella. Además, no podía agredirla de ninguna forma porque el príncipe le tenía una mirada casi asesina clavada

\- Sé que cometí un error, mi intención no era lastimar a Henry - trató de ser inteligente y no provocar a ninguno de los dos. La omega estrechó sus ojos como no creyéndole

\- Pareciera que trató de hacer lo contrario, Cassidy - le dijo mirándole altiva, con esa seguridad y porte de reina y alcaldesa que la distinguía.

Deseó como nunca haber llevado la daga consigo para ordenarle al Oscuro que se deshiciera de ella en ese mismo instante. Volteó a ver al alfa quien mantenía su distancia y miraba orgulloso a la reina y después regresó su amenazante mirada a él

\- ¡Mamá! - la voz feliz y alegre de Henry se escuchó.

Regina se dio la vuelta y sonrió ampliamente al ver a su pequeño correr hacia ella. Extendió sus brazos para darle un fuerte y amoroso abrazo

\- Mi pequeño príncipe - le dijo con amor y besó su mejilla

\- Henry - intercedió el beta acercándose un poco.

El niño se refugió en su madre, pero miró al beta con algo de recelo.

La omega respiró hondo sabiendo que no podía negarle hablar con Henry si el pequeño así lo deseaba

\- Lo siento mucho, chico - le dijo agachándose un poco para estar más a su altura, como había visto a Regina hacerlo y era algo que parecía funcionarle muy bien - Perdóname por haber dicho eso. No era mi intención lastimarte - tragó pesado

\- Está bien - murmuró Henry y su padre le extendió los brazos.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro y caminó arrastrando sus pies hasta él. Le abrazó rápido y regresó con su mamá

\- Emma llamó - dijo David acercándose a ellos - No podrá venir - de cualquier forma, era mejor así porque el pequeño tenía toda la intención de irse con Regina.

Madre e hijo comenzaron a caminar hacia el Mercedes y el príncipe dejó que se adelantaran. En cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar y Neal trató de irse, le detuvo

\- Si tratas de envenenar a Henry en contra de Regina de nuevo voy a encargarme de que no solo ya no lo veas de nuevo - comenzó a amenazarlo - Sino que pondré todo mi empeño para que Emma nunca más vuelva a considerarte como una posible pareja - la rubia no tenía interés en el beta, pero sabía que él, sí guardaba la esperanza y era obvio que Henry era una pieza clave para ello

\- Ya dije que lo siento - dijo Neal frunciendo el ceño molesto, porque no solo tuvo que aguantar la humillación de que la omega insolente le amenazara, sino que ahora el alfa también lo hacía

\- Dudo mucho que eso sea verdad. Que te importe un carajo si mi omega tiene hijos míos o no. No te metas con ella. Te lo prohíbo Neal - se lo ordenó con su voz de alfa.

Y no se quedó a esperar respuesta. Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el Mercedes para reunirse con su omega y su nieto.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar...

David habló con Azul sobre su inquietud con el regreso del Oscuro y Regina.

El hada habló con la omega para explicarle de los peligros que corría si se acercaba de nuevo a la oscuridad y le ofreció su asistencia para ayudarle a encontrar su verdadera magia. Algo a lo que Regina se negó porque no quería ser orientada en nada por ella.

El príncipe se ofreció a hablar con la reina después, pero Azul le pidió que no la presionara, que si la obligaban jamás iba a lograr hacer magia blanca. Las cosas no funcionaban así, tenía que salir de ella.

Para sorpresa del alfa, el trabajo como ayudante en el refugio de animales le fue ofrecido nuevamente y no dudo en tomarlo.

Por otro lado, Snow se decidió a visitar a su marido con regularidad. Quería hacerle ver que estaba presente, necesitaba ganarse su confianza de nuevo por el bien de su matrimonio y de su plan.

El otro suceso importante por esos días fue que George, haciendo uso de su poder como alcalde, decidió subir los impuestos de una manera radical.

Desde luego que todo Storybrooke estuvo inconforme, pero nada hizo desistir al antiguo Rey que seguía cobijado por el apoyo de los alfa más peligrosos de la ciudad.

Por su parte, Regina recibió la visita de la vieja lobo solicitando su apoyo y la reina no se negó. Si bien sus cuentas bancarias estaban ahora a nombre de David, seguía teniendo acceso a ellas y cada que las revisaba se sorprendía gratamente al verlas intactas. El príncipe no había tocado ni un solo centavo de las cuentas millonarias que ahora le pertenecían solo por ser su alfa.

La verdad era que agradecía profundamente el poder disponer del dinero sin necesidad de pedírselo a él. La sola idea le parecía humillante y vergonzosa.

Auxiliando a Eugenia con sus asuntos financieros, la vieja alfa le pidió que le ayudara con las finanzas de Granny's. Sabía que no podía contratarla oficialmente porque estaba prohibido que las omegas trabajaran, pero podía retribuirla sin que nadie se enterara.

De todas formas, no era raro que le vieran por el local, Regina solía visitar a Tink ahí con regularidad.

Lo único nuevo era que después del celo de la reina, Granny se negaba a servirle alcohol argumentando que hasta que su periodo no llegara, se encargaría de que no bebiera al menos en su local y poco le importaba que la omega le asegurará que era imposible que estuviera embarazada.

Ella se mantenía firme.

* * *

Durante esos días, Regina, David y Henry establecieron una peculiar rutina familiar que les hacía sentirse muy cómodos a los tres.

Además desde el celo de la reina, el alfa llevaba durmiendo en el sofá de la Mansión y ella siempre terminaba durmiendo con él. Compartían solo caricias y besos tiernos pero no llegaban a nada más.

Por las mañanas, la omega prefería ignorar el suceso por lo que no hablaban de ello y el alfa lo respetaba. Seguía en la firme convicción de no presionarla porque temía hacerle ver que el vínculo entre ellos se estaba fortaleciendo y que eso provocara que buscara una medida desesperada para acabar con todo y que terminara acudiendo al Oscuro.

Y la verdad era que cada día que pasaba, David se convencía más de que no habría forma en que pudiera renunciar a ella. Su pasatiempo favorito era hacer sonreír a su omega. Casi no lo hacía y cuando lo lograba algo cálido se sentía en su pecho, era una imagen única ver a la hermosa reina sonreír.

La adoraba con el alma y sentía que ya no podría separarse de ella nunca más.

Regina por su parte sabía bien que algo había cambiado desde su celo. Era como si necesitara cada vez más de David y era por eso que por las noches, terminaba durmiendo con él.

Amaba los pequeños roces, las tiernas caricias y los dulces besos que llegaban a compartir. Sentía que no había lugar donde pudiera descansar mejor que en los brazos del príncipe.

* * *

Por la tarde del día siguiente, David llegó a su apartamento después del trabajo y se llevó una no muy grata sorpresa cuando entró

\- Snow - dijo el nombre de la que todavía era su esposa con algo de asombro

\- ¿Dónde estás durmiendo, David? - preguntó.

El alfa podía notar lo molesta que estaba, pero le llamó la atención su pregunta, era casi una afirmación

\- ¿Has estado viniendo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza y molestia. Eso quería decir que la beta había estado entrando en su apartamento haciendo gala de sus dotes de bandida

\- Sí - respondió ella apretando sus manos en puños

\- No tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí y entrar a mi apartamento sin mi consentimiento - le dijo alzando la voz

\- David, esto es absurdo - comenzó a decir - Tú y yo nos amamos y somos amores verdaderos. Tenemos que estar juntos. Regresa a la casa - le dijo intentando convencerlo una vez más. Aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía, allá estaba trabajando en un plan para entregar a Regina a otro alfa y él no lo podía descubrir

\- Esto no es juego, Snow. No voy a regresar porque tú nunca vas a aceptar que tengo una omega - explicó

\- Aquí el verdadero problema es que tú no estás haciendo ni el más mínimo intento por romper ese vínculo - le acusó - Al contrario, lo estás fortaleciendo al estar follando con ella a tu antojo - escupió las palabras con algo de rabia.

Y ahora sí, David enfureció

\- Para que lo sepas, no he tenido sexo con Regina sin que uno de los dos esté en celo - habló con los dientes apretados - No como tú. Que estás follando con Whale por gusto y pretendes que no me entere- le acusó ahora él mientras negaba con su cabeza reprobatoriamente porque no entendía con qué cara iba y le reclamaba algo que ni siquiera estaba haciendo cuando era ella quien sí lo hacía.

Snow enrojeció y abrió su boca para decir algo, pero no tuvo cómo defenderse

\- Esto no nos está llevando a ningún lado - dijo David soltando un suspiro largo - Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos las cosas por la paz entre nosotros dos - propuso

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la princesa incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando y en cuanto vio que el príncipe pretendía explicarle de nuevo, no quiso escuchar más - ¡No! - le dijo apresurándose a la salida

\- Snow… - trató de detenerla para hablar con ella, pero la beta no le respondió y se fue.

El alfa soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo sintiéndose un poco apesadumbrado y esa noche, fue la primera después de siete días que no durmió en la Mansión con su omega en brazos.

Tenía mucho qué pensar.

* * *

\- ¿Mamá? - su pequeño príncipe llamándola le despertó

\- ¿Henry? ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó algo desorientada mientras tomaba su celular

\- Te quedaste dormida - dijo el niño con extrañeza, arrugando su nariz en un gesto típico de su madre. Ella jamás se quedaba dormida

\- Oh, Dios - se levantó de inmediato de la cama al ver la hora y sintió un mareo que la hizo volverse a sentar y cerrar sus ojos. Respiro profundo un par de veces pensando en que debió haberse movido muy rápido - Estoy bien - le sonrió para no preocuparlo más - Tendrás que desayunar algo rápido - se levantó y se apresuró al baño

\- Ya desayuné cereal - dijo el pequeño pensativo. No solo su mamá jamás se queda dormida, ella no se enfermaba. Nunca

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? - preguntó sorprendida mientras salía del baño impecable y lista para llevar a su hijo a la escuela.

Esa fue la primera noche desde su celo que pasó sin David y tal parecía que la había pasado muy mal. Recordaba que batalló para quedarse dormida y ni siquiera supo qué hora era cuando lo consiguió, pero con seguridad ya era de madrugada.

El pequeño solo alzó sus hombros sin una respuesta en concreto.

* * *

Regina tomó aire profundamente y entró a la tienda del Oscuro decidida. Sabía que él era su última oportunidad para tratar de deshacerse del vínculo que sabía bien que cada día que pasaba se hacía mucho más fuerte. En realidad, temía que ya fuera muy tarde.

La sonrisa poco amigable del alfa frente a ella le hizo pensar de pronto que esa era una muy mala idea, pero no tenía otra opción.

Caminó con su porte altivo y elegante hasta llegar al mostrador

\- Necesito de tu ayuda - le dijo y el alfa sonrió con poco humor

\- ¿Después de que te atrevieras a amenazar a mi hijo? No - negó ligeramente con su cabeza mirándole con sus ojos penetrantes

\- Él se atrevió a meterse con MI hijo - hizo énfasis - No se lo voy a permitir a él ni a nadie. Por Henry soy capaz de todo - habló amenazante, decidida a no dejarse intimidar por el Oscuro de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente cómo manejarlo y está vez, venía preparada para cualquier intento del alfa por doblegarla.

Y desde luego que su tono de voz, no le vino en gracia al otro

\- Cuidado, querida. Recuerda que no puedes hablarle así a un alfa - le advirtió buscando que se sintiera menos por ser una omega

\- No te tengo miedo, Rumpel - argumentó la reina sonriendo de medio lado fingiendo diversión, pero la verdad era que no solo se sentía insegura de estar ahí, sino que el malestar de la mañana, seguía presente.

Aparentemente su firmeza intrigó al oscuro ser

\- ¿Qué buscas? - preguntó soltando un suspiro de fastidio

\- Dame el hechizo para ser una beta de nuevo - solicitó y el Oscuro soltó una incrédula risa

\- Ya es muy tarde para eso, Majestad. Lo sabes bien - argumentó y la vio negar un poco con su cabeza, negándose a aceptar lo que bien sabía, ya no podía frenar

\- Necesito que me ayudes - le dijo intentando de nuevo

\- ¿Por qué haría yo eso? No se te olvide lo que hiciste con mi omega, Regina - le dijo empezando a molestarse

\- Me debías muchas - le respondió alzando una ceja

-Oh, sí. Te dejé ganar muchas veces porque te necesitaba para que lanzaras la maldición por mí, para que yo pudiera encontrar a mi hijo - la vio tensarse como siempre cada que hacía mención en alguna situación donde fue usada - Ya es momento que lo aceptes, querida. Naciste para obedecer - dijo con los dientes apretados, buscando herirla

\- Cállate - le dijo comenzando a sentirse muy mal y lo vio sonreír con maldad, como si estuviera disfrutando de lo que sus palabras causaban en ella

\- Siempre has sido tan manipulable, pensando que eres dueña de tu destino cuando nunca ha sido así. Acepta que sólo eres una omega y que tu único deber ahora, es satisfacer a tu nuevo dueño. Como siempre ha sido tu vida, majestad - habló con burla y saña buscando quebrarla con los horribles recuerdos que seguramente sus palabras le traían

\- Jódete - le dijo la reina y decidió salir por la puerta aunque se sentía mal.

No le iba a dar el gusto de irse como la última vez.

* * *

El príncipe se relamió los labios y tocó a la puerta del apartamento de su aún esposa e hija. Ya pasaba del medio día y pidió la tarde en el refugio para hablar con la princesa. Estaba decidido a terminar todo con ella.

No tenía ningún caso, la verdad era que su situación ya no tenía solución y tenía la certeza de ya no amarla como llegó a hacerlo en el Bosque. Durante la noche reflexionó y cayó en cuenta que las cosas entre él y Snow, no fueron las mismas aun cuando la Maldición se rompió.

La puerta se abrió y se preparó para lo que haría. Sin embargo, fue recibido por su nieto

\- Hola - el niño le sonrió encantado y se abrazó a su cintura.

Henry amaba a David porque era su abuelo, pero estaba aprendiendo a quererlo de una forma diferente porque era el único que en verdad se preocupa por su mamá y la cuidaba. Y lo que era mejor es que lograba hacerla sonreír. Sí, sonreía con él y siempre estaba muy feliz de verlo, pero podía notar algo diferente en ella cuando era el Príncipe Encantador quien la hacía sonreír. Hasta podía jurar que su sola presencia lograba ponerla muy feliz

\- ¿Está Snow? - preguntó preocupado de que Henry abriera la puerta así nada más sin preguntar quién era

\- Dijo que regresaría en cinco minutos - dijo el pequeño permitiéndole el paso

\- ¿Estás solo? - preguntó buscando la presencia de alguien más en el apartamento

\- Sí - respondió Henry con normalidad.

David resopló un poco con inconformidad porque no le parecía correcto que le dejaran solo, era sólo un pequeño de diez años.

Entró y cerró la puerta mientras el niño se apresuraba a subir las escaleras

\- Estoy jugando videojuegos - dijo perdiéndose en la segunda planta y el alfa solo sonrió divertido negando con su cabeza.

Le parecía extraño estar ahí. Tenía días sin ir y podía afirmar que ese ya no era su hogar y tampoco su lugar.

Si era sincero le preocupaba un poco Emma, pero su hija ya era una adulta y debía entender. Lo mejor era que ellos terminaran lo que fue un bello amor, ella era la prueba de que se amaron verdaderamente, pero al menos de su parte, eso ya había acabado.

Iba a sentarse en la sala, pero la mesa repleta de lo que parecían ser expedientes y papeles llamó su atención.

Se acercó, no lo pudo evitar. Abrió un par de expedientes, comenzó a ver las notas y no le fue muy difícil encontrar el patrón. Levantó la documentación de un alfa al que traía en la mira; Keith y adjunta tenía una hoja con notas con la letra de Snow donde parecía analizar las posibilidades de que el ex sheriff matara a Regina si la reclamaba.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y la sonrisa con la que la beta llegó se esfumó al ver al alfa furioso con un expediente en su mano izquierda y en la derecha, sus anotaciones

\- ¡¿Qué carajos significa ésto?! - preguntó con furia

La princesa se quedó helada y eso pareció hacer enojar más al príncipe

\- ¡DIME! - exigió muriendo de rabia y eso pareció hacer reaccionar a Snow

\- N-no es lo que piensas - dijo con un hilo de voz y luego tragó pesado sintiéndose muy nerviosa

\- ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso? - le preguntó y ella negó con su cabeza claramente espantada - Que estás tratando de entregar a mi omega a otro alfa - le dijo arrojando el expediente a la mesa

\- ¡No! - mintió haciendo un vago intento por librarse de ese serio problema - Solo estaba in… -

\- ¡No me quieras ver la cara de idiota! - sentía que el enojo le estaba consumiendo y no le estaba dejando pensar con claridad.

Los ojos de Snow se llenaron de lágrimas porque estaba realmente asustada. David jamás le había hablado así y sentía que no tenía forma de manejar la situación.

Cuando salió del apartamento le pidió a Henry que no bajara ni respondiera la puerta. El pequeño estaba muy entretenido en los videojuegos y estaba segura que no bajaría; Así que no se molestó en esconder los documentos.

Nunca pensó que el alfa se haría presente

\- No puedo creer que estés haciendo ésto - negó con su cabeza mientras apretaba la hoja en su mano - Me quieres separar de mi omega - tragó pesado mirando a la beta frente a él como si no le conociera. Se sentía profundamente traicionado por la mujer a la que un día amó como a nadie en el mundo.

Henry alcanzó a escuchar algo. Un poco alarmado se quitó los audífonos y les escuchó. Eran el Príncipe Encantador y Snow White teniendo lo que parecía ser una muy fuerte discusión.

No se lo pensó, tomó el teléfono y marcó de inmediato a la Mansión.

* * *

Regina estaba acostada en su cama. Después de su encuentro fallido con el Oscuro había regresado a su casa y como su hijo se estaría quedando ese día con Emma, optó por recostarse un rato y tratar de descansar.

Algo que desde luego, le fue imposible porque no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en él… en su alfa y en lo mucho que la hacía feliz aunque no estuviera bien.

Tragó pesado sintiendo pesadumbre en su corazón sabiendo bien, que sus sentimientos hacia David crecían día con día y que no estaba muy lejos de sentir lo que sentía por Daniel. Su amado chico del establo.

De pronto el teléfono sonó y soltando un pequeño suspiro se movió para tomar el aparato. Se extrañó mucho al ver que era del apartamento de Emma y Snow

\- ¿Sí? - respondió

\- _David y Snow están discutiendo muy feo_ \- dijo el pequeño - _No quiero estar aquí. Ven por mí mamá, por favor_ \- le pidió un poquito angustiado.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas. Durante todo el tiempo en que solo fueron él y su mamá, nunca escuchó discusiones como esa en casa y le estaba asustando realmente

\- Voy para allá - dijo Regina.

* * *

\- ¡Es que no debiste haberla reclamado! - gritó Snow.

Había tomado un poco de confianza conforme la discusión avanzó. Sabía que David no le iba a hacer daño, al menos no físicamente y por esa razón se estaba atreviendo a responderle. Además que ya no podía soportar ver a su marido defender a la reina así

\- De verdad, Snow - le miró con los ojos estrechados - Dime qué era lo que querías que hiciera cuando me pediste que me la llevara - le pidió tratando de entender a la beta

\- ¡No sé, no sé! - exclamó histérica - Que la dejaras en un lugar seguro, encerrada en el barco. ¡Pero no que te la follaras y la reclamaras! - se limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas

\- Querías que la dejara sufrir y con posibilidades de morir. ¿Eso querías? - le preguntó horrorizado ante ese pensamiento y la insinuación de la princesa

\- ¡Ay, no lo sé David! - exclamó mirándolo enojada - ¡Confié en ti! - le reclamó apretando sus puños

\- ¡Soy un alfa y me mandaste lejos con una omega en celo! - respondió con la misma intensidad

\- Eso no justifica que hayas decidido conservarla - le acusó de nuevo

\- ¿Y qué quieres? ¿Matarla, que yo me muera o que reclame a otra omega? - preguntó incrédulo y un poco fastidiado.

* * *

Regina apareció en la puerta de la acera. La abrió y comenzó a subir las escaleras apresurada. Mientras lo hacía podía escuchar los murmullos que se iban intensificando conforme se acercaba al apartamento.

* * *

\- ¡Claro que no! - dijo la beta porque ninguna de esas tres opciones eran viables para ella. Solo había una que su marido no mencionó por obvias razones

\- Claro - cerró sus ojos y una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus labios - Tienes toda la razón, Snow - dijo en aparente calma y se sentó en la mesa abriendo la mayoría de los expedientes - Lo mejor para todos es que entreguemos a Regina a otro alfa para poder liberarme de ella y que tú y yo volvamos a ser felices - y se quedó helado al escuchar una pequeña, pero conocida exclamación de sorpresa.

Ambos voltearon a la puerta que Snow había dejado abierta cuando llegó y ahí, estaba parada la reina mirando a David con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- No - susurró dándose cuenta que les había escuchado. Que lo había escuchado a él decir eso - Regina no… - pero no pudo seguir porque la omega desapareció en su nube de humo morado.


	20. Chapter 20

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, follows y por los reviews.

Mil gracias por dejarme sus opiniones y pensamientos del capítulo anterior. Me gustaron mucho y los aprecio de todo corazón.

Espero que el capítulo les guste.

Agradecimientos a _**autumnevil5**_

* * *

\- ¡Mamá! - gritó Henry al ver que su madre desaparecía del lugar.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras dispuesto a ir tras ella, pero fue detenido por David

\- ¡Déjame! - exigió tratando de golpear a su abuelo con sus puños

\- Henry… - le llamó buscando tranquilizarlo para explicarle, aunque él mismo estaba muriendo de angustia en ese momento por lo que acaba de ocurrir con su omega y encima de todo, el niño había escuchado

\- ¡Me dijiste que cuidarías de ella y que no le harías daño! - le gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - ¡Eres un mentiroso! -

\- Escúchame, Henry - le pidió alfa con la voz lo más firme que le fue posible dado su propio mal estado - No hablaba en serio. Estaba enojado, pero no haré nada de eso - le dijo y Henry comenzó a llorar angustiado. El príncipe lo abrazó de inmediato - Vamos a encontrarla. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo - le aseguró, porque no había otra opción para él. Iba a encontrarla y a explicarle todo

\- ¿Dónde la vamos a buscar? - preguntó el niño sollozando. Se suponía que su mamá había ido por él porque no quería estar ahí escuchándolos pelear y ahora había desaparecido creyendo que David quería hacerle daño

\- Ven conmigo - el príncipe tomó la mano de Henry para salir de ahí

\- Yo puedo quedarme con él - habló Snow dando un par de pasos hacia ellos por impulso.

Se mantuvo callada durante todo ese tiempo, temerosa de la reacción del alfa y se encogió un poco de hombros al tener la mirada acusatoria de David sobre ella. Estaba furioso, lo sabía bien, lo podía ver en sus ojos azules que le miraban penetrantes y con advertencia.

Nunca antes le había mirado de esa forma. Sí, lo había visto hacerlo con otras personas, pero jamás con ella. Le hacía sentir intimidada y si era sincera, hasta le asustaba.

Era como si no le reconociera

\- No - respondió enojado. ¿Es que acaso estaba loca? No le iba a dejar al niño después de descubrir lo que había estado planeando a sus espaldas.

Quería quitarle a su omega y eso era algo que jamás le iba a perdonar

\- Déjame ayudar - se atrevió a decir, con la esperanza de hacer algo bueno ante los ojos del príncipe y mitigar de alguna manera el enojo hacia ella. Era parte de su instinto como beta y pareja del alfa. Buscar de alguna manera su perdón

\- ¡Ya hiciste suficiente! - le dijo con evidente enojo y con los dientes apretados, tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero su prioridad era su omega y no iba a perder el tiempo con la princesa - Esto se acabó, Snow. Tú y yo, ya no somos nada - se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento apresurado con Henry de la mano.

La princesa se quedó congelada en su sitio.

* * *

Regina se dejó caer en el suelo de la cripta en cuanto apareció en la misma. Se abrazó a sí misma llorando desconsolada, completamente destrozada por lo que escuchó decir a su alfa.

Oh, Dios… Dolía, dolía como jamás nada lo había hecho. Era un dolor penetrante y agudo que le hacía sentir el corazón y el pecho oprimidos y no le permitía respirar con normalidad.

No era nada comparado con lo que sintió en ambas muertes de Daniel, era algo que iba mucho más allá. Lo podía sentir, era diferente, era algo mucho más que sólo sufrir por amor.

Se sentía rechazada y traicionada por su alfa que le había prometido incansablemente que la iba a cuidar, que la iba a proteger y no sólo que no dejaría que le hicieran daño, sino que él había prometido no hacerle daño y ahora resultaba que planeaba entregarla a otro alfa para deshacerse de ella y tener el camino libre para ser feliz con su esposa.

Lanzó un grito de agonía e impotencia que resonó por todo el pequeño lugar, porque no solo David le había hecho todas esas promesas y ella le había creído aún en su inútil resistencia por ser su omega. Si no que además, se había enamorado de él y saber que quería desecharla como si fuera un objeto la destrozaba.

Y ella que empezaba a creer que al fin estaba siendo suficiente para alguien. Qué equivocada estaba. Jamás lo iba a ser, no fue suficiente para su madre, para el Oscuro ni para su horrible esposo y mucho menos para el príncipe encantador que había encontrado el amor verdadero en Snow White.

Tinkerbell estaba muy equivocada al pensar que quizá siendo una omega en realidad, David podía ser su alma gemela y con quien estuviera destinada a estar.

Cuando Daniel murió, también lo hizo su oportunidad en el amor.

Su cuerpo se seguía sacudiendo por el llanto. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de correr a los brazos de su alfa para pedirle que no se deshiciera de ella, que no la entregara a otro alfa y prometerle que sería buena, que haría todo lo que él quisiera.

Y eso solo incrementaba su dolor porque se estaba dando cuenta de la verdadera condena que significaba ser una omega reclamada.

No podía con ese dolor, era demasiado y no se sentía capaz de manejarlo.

Se irguió un poco e impulsada por su deseo de haber que todo parara metió su mano dentro de su pecho sujetando su corazón. Gimió levemente al hacerlo y su bello rostro, cubierto de lágrimas, se contorsiono por la dolorosa sensación.

Retiró su mano con fuerza, sacando el latente órgano de su propio pecho y después, abrió sus ojos fijando su mirada en el mismo y entreabrió su boca sorprendida al verlo.

* * *

David llegó a Granny's con Henry de la mano. Sentía el corazón latiendole con fuerza y rapidez. Estaba muy preocupado por Regina, por lo que pudiera hacer.

Esa parte de ser una omega no la había experimentado y temía que cometiera una locura. Necesitaba encontrarla con urgencia. Esta no era como las demás veces

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? - preguntó la vieja alfa al ver el rostro angustiado del príncipe y del pequeño

\- Quédense con Henry y avisenle a Emma que está aquí, por favor - pidió con evidente preocupación

\- No - lloró el pequeño - Yo quiero ir - se le quebró la voz

\- No. No puedes acompañarme. Quédate aquí hasta que Emma venga por ti. ¿Sí? - preguntó haciendo nuevamente un intento por fingir ante el niño que todo estaba bien, que no había nada de qué preocuparse

\- David, ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó Ruby percibiendo bien qué algo muy malo ocurría.

Tinkerbell pareció entender la mirada desesperada del alfa y tomó de la mano al niño para alejarlo un poco de la plática

\- Cometí una estupidez y ahora Regina cree que la quiero entregar a otro alfa - respondió llevando sus manos hasta su rostro para frotarlo un poco ante su desesperación

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Eugenia con una voz que denotaba que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a David si en verdad estaba buscando dañar a la omega

\- Snow - pronunció su nombre con recelo - Estaba planeado hacer eso y la descubrí. Estaba tan enojado y fastidiado con ella que hice un comentario sarcástico que Regina escuchó. Es un mal entendido, pero ahora piensa que me quiero deshacer de ella para ser feliz con Snow - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas a causa de su propia angustia y el dolor que percibía sentía su omega gracias al vínculo.

Y de pronto, sintió que su corazón dolía. Soltó un gemido de dolor llevando una mano a su pecho y se encorvó un poco por reflejo

\- ¡David! - lloró Henry preocupado, corriendo hacia él mientras Granny, Ruby y Tink hacían lo mismo.

* * *

Regina lanzó un quejido doloroso por entre sus dientes apretados mientras que, con su mano derecha, apretaba su propio corazón en un impulso por acabar con todo ese sufrimiento.

Pero, al sentir el dolor del alfa, desistió. Fue como si eso le regresara a la realidad y se sorprendió por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

No podía hacerle eso a Henry. Su niño no tenía la culpa de nada y ahora estaba segura de que la amaba, que quería estar con ella de verdad.

Limpió la lágrima que corría por una de sus mejillas con su mano libre.

No era sólo por Henry por quien no podía hacer eso, era por David también. Ahora estaba convencida que el vínculo les ataba de una manera profunda, real y muy fuerte y sabía bien, que si ella moría le haría daño al príncipe.

Y sonrió con amargura.

Era obvio que el alfa no la quería muerta y que quería ahorrarse el sufrimiento de la ruptura del vínculo a causa de la muerte de su omega. Si la entregaba a otro alfa no habría ese riesgo.

Ahora entendía por qué el príncipe estaba siendo tan cuidadoso y paciente, por qué insistía tanto en ganarse su confianza y porqué ella le aceptara como su alfa, quería tenerla en sus manos para que resultara fácil entregarla.

Simplemente el vínculo se rompería y él podría regresar a su vida normal con su esposa e hija.

Y por primera vez consideró que habría sido mejor que dejaran que el pirata la reclamara en Neverland. Quien sabe, a lo mejor ya estaría muerta y los encantadores no habrían sido los responsables ante los ojos de Henry ni de nadie.

Soltó un largo suspiro sintiendo las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y acarició levemente con su pulgar su propio corazón que ahora, ya no estaba tan oscuro ni pequeño como la última vez que lo vio.

Se sentía derrotada ante toda esa situación, como atrapada, donde no tenía otra opción que aceptar y sobrellevar el dolor y sufrimiento de saber que su alfa quería deshacerse de ella.

No tener su corazón no estaba sirviendo de nada, era como si el dolor viniera desde su alma.

Tomó aire y llevó el órgano encantado hasta su pecho para ponerlo de vuelta en su lugar y se quejó por la dolorosa sensación.

Alzó su rostro con los ojos cerrados tratando de pensar en qué podía hacer. Tenía miedo, debía admitirlo, pensar en David dejándola con otro alfa durante su celo, en ese estado tan vulnerable, para que la reclamara hacía que el estómago se le revolviera.

Abrió sus ojos sabiendo bien que sólo tenía una salida. Ella no podía morir, ni la iban a matar, David no iba a reclamar a otra omega para deshacerse de ella porque eso era un callejón sin salida para él y su felicidad.

La única opción, era que ella fuera reclamada por otro alfa y esa era la razón por la cual el príncipe y Snow estaban planeando hacer eso.

Se levantó sacando fuerzas de donde pensaba ya no las tenía y se apresuró a las cosas de su madre. Buscó nuevamente entre los libros de magia que había ahí, centrándose ahora en eso que estuvo ignorado porque no fue una opción para ella hasta ese día.

* * *

David salió corriendo de Granny's. Se subió a su camioneta y se dirigió al convento en búsqueda de Azul.

Sabía bien que Regina debía estar en su cripta y necesitaba la ayuda del hada para entrar.

Y solo esperaba poderla encontrar a tiempo.

* * *

La reina seguía hojeando los libros de hechizos de su madre. Segura que en sus búsquedas anteriores había visto algo y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo encontró.

Desesperada lo leyó y después empezó a buscar los ingredientes entre las cosas de Cora mientras sentía a su omega luchar desesperada porque no lo hiciera, pero no podía no hacerlo, no podía permitirse ser tan débil y quedarse a merced de lo que David quisiera hacer con ella.

Sabía bien que no había otra opción para acabar con todo eso más que ser reclamada por otro alfa. De esa forma, el príncipe sería libre y ella estaría viva para poder estar con Henry y era por ello que pensar hacerlo.

No era tonta, todo iba a depender del alfa al que la entregaran. Era muy posible que la entregaran a uno que no le dejara ver a su hijo y de esa forma podérselo quitar.

Se relamió los labios ansiosa y respiró de forma acelerada cuando se dio cuenta que tenía todo para la poción.

Se suponía que Regina como omega, no tenía derecho a opinar, ni a decidir sobre lo que sucedería con ella. Simplemente tenía que aceptar lo que su alfa decidiera.

Y tal vez era una omega, pero había vivido toda su vida como una beta que fue criada para comportarse como una alfa y al menos quería tener la posibilidad de elegir.

Al momento que sintió el sello mágico de la cripta rompiéndose anunciando la entrada de alguien, tomó todo entre sus brazos y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

David entró apresurado y bajó las escaleras casi de un salto rogando por encontrarla ahí.

Algo que no sucedió

\- ¡No, no, no! - se lamentó desesperado llevando sus manos a su cabello para jalarlo un poco y percibió la presencia del hada suprema a su espalda - Sé que estuvo aquí - dijo mirando el extraño baúl abierto, todo revuelto, con algunos frascos rotos y líquido derramado

\- Es que no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso - le recriminó Azul

\- Fue un mal entendido - se defendió el alfa con evidente molestia al sentirse señalado, aunque sabía bien que eso era su culpa

\- Sé supone que debes cuidar de ella - le apuntó con un dedo - Estoy confiando en ti - argumentó preocupada. Si algo llegaba a pasarle a Regina no se lo iba a poder perdonar jamás. Ya había dejado que le ocurrieran muchas cosas malas no podía permitirlo más

\- ¡Yo soy su alfa! - habló territorial, precisamente con su voz de alfa y mirando al hada con advertencia.

No iba a permitir que pensara siquiera en separarla de él por ese maldito malentendido, ni a ella ni a nadie.

Pasó de largo subiendo las escaleras de nuevo con una alterada Azul tras él

\- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó tratando de seguirle el paso.

El príncipe no respondió y avanzó por el cementerio dispuesto a irse por su propio pie

\- ¡David! - le alcanzó el hada preocupada porque el alfa se estaba saliendo de control ante la desesperación y no podía culparlo.

Regina era muy impulsiva ante situaciones que la lastimaban y sabía bien, que Cora le habían enseñado a defenderse del dolor y de todo lo que le causaba daño de una manera equivocada.

Ella misma temía mucho por la reina en esos momentos

\- Dime qué puedes encontrarla con magia - le dijo desesperado, rogándole al hada con la mirada por una respuesta afirmativa, pero para su decepción, ella negó con su cabeza

\- Esos son hechizos con magia negra - se relamió los labios con algo de ansiedad - Yo no puedo - dijo con disculpa y lamento impregnados en su voz

\- Entonces iré con el Oscuro - se dio la vuelta y siguió avanzando

\- Sabes bien que eso es una mala idea - argumentó Azul siguiendo de nuevo tras el paso del alfa

\- ¡No puedo ponerme a buscarla por todo Storybrooke! - alzó la voz con desespero, no enojado con ella, sino con la situación en general. Con él y con Snow - Temo que sea muy tarde cuando la encuentre - se limpió la lágrima que corrió por su mejilla.

Estaba asustado, como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida. Ni siquiera en las veces que pensó que perdería a Snow, ni cuando pensó que moriría defendiendo a Emma recién nacida.

Esto que sentía no se podía comparar, era un miedo instalado mucho más allá de su corazón, lo sentía en el fondo del alma.

Podía sentir el dolor, el sufrimiento y la angustia de su omega de una forma vívida, como si fuesen sus propios sentimientos y sólo deseaba poderla encontrar para acallar sus miedos, para explicarle todo y consolarla.

Pero sobretodo, quería tenerla sana y segura entre sus brazos.

* * *

Regina sentía que agonizaba de dolor, pero aun así no se detenía. Las lágrimas no le dejaban ver con claridad y sólo esperaba que en algún momento se le acabaran porque sentía que no había forma en que parara de llorar y tenía que hacerlo.

Estaba en la cabaña de Gold. Sabía bien que ahí nadie le buscaría o al menos sería el último lugar donde pensarían que pudiera estar.

Instaló en el centro su caldero y se puso a preparar la poción que le permitiría acabar con todo eso.

Sorbió su nariz y se la limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha, pero de igual forma sollozó incapaz de aguantar el dolor.

Tomó el pequeño frasco y vertió la poción dentro del mismo rogando porque le hubiera salido bien. No tenía idea si funcionaría, pero esperaba que sí.

Tomó aire entrecortadamente y la llevó hasta sus labios arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato.

Si lo hacía en ese momento, no habría forma en que pudiera controlar la situación y primero debía hablar con él.

* * *

El príncipe llegó a la tienda de antigüedades y se encontró con el rostro familiar de Rumpelstiltskin

\- Encantador - le saludó sin mucha emoción

\- Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Regina - dijo sin rodeos. No tenía tiempo de jugar con el endemoniado del Oscuro

\- ¿Se te perdió tu pequeña omega? - se burló un poco y después se aclaró la garganta por la mirada asesina que le lanzó el alfa - Te puedo ayudar con una condición, príncipe - le dijo con advertencia e intriga.

Esa era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar y todos sabían bien que la magia siempre venía con un precio

\- ¡¿Cuál?! - preguntó desesperado. No le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar si eso significaba que podía encontrar a Regina cuanto antes

\- Haz que tu omega renuncie a mi nieto - habló con esa rasposa y repulsiva voz que hacía que se le erizara la piel, mientras le miraba con los ojos encendidos de odio

\- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado! - le recriminó al escuchar la propuesta. El muy inhumano quería aprovecharse de la situación para apartar a Regina de la vida de Henry, pero no lo iba a permitir.

Se dio la vuelta saliendo como torbellino de ahí, sabiendo bien que no obtendría nada.

El Oscuro solo sonrió de medio lado divertido con la situación y por el estado en el que veía a David, sabía que algo grave había pasado.

Conocía muy bien a Regina y sabía que era astuta, pero jamás iba a dejar de ser su ingenua aprendiz cuando se dejaba llevar por el corazón, y el ser una omega, la impulsaba a actuar de esa manera.

* * *

La reina apareció frente a las puertas de la casa de un muy viejo "amigo". Trató de componer su apariencia con su magia, aunque sabía bien que de todas formas debía verse en mal estado, además de sacar fuerzas para guardar la compostura y no quebrarse.

El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y extraña rapidez mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ignorar a la omega en ella que le urgía a irse y correr a los brazos de su alfa.

No, no podía arrepentirse. Tenía que hacer eso aunque muy en el fondo, no lo quisiera.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y apretó el pequeño frasco entre su mano tomando aire profundamente, convenciéndose por último vez que eso era lo que debía hacer.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura de Jefferson quien se quedó perplejo y confundido al ver a Regina ahí.

La omega entró sin esperar invitación. No le permitiría no dejarle pasar. Lo empujó un poco para avanzar hacia el interior, altiva y con aparente seguridad

\- Oye, oye - le llamó el alfa al verla entrar - No quiero problemas con David - dijo entre molesto y preocupado porque sabía bien que el príncipe podía matarlo si se lo proponía solo porque ella estaba en su casa

\- Necesito que hagas algo por mí - dijo la omega ignorando la mención de su alfa

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó sin la más mínima idea de qué era lo que sucedía.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y dio algunos pasos hacia ella. Llevaba tiempo sin acercarse a la reina y días que no la veía. Se estaba manteniendo al margen porque no quería provocar al príncipe de ninguna forma y de pronto tenerla en su casa le parecía irreal, riesgoso y a la vez muy tentador.

Regina seguía siendo, sin lugar a dudas, la mujer más hermosa de todas, pero también la omega más deseable, tentadora y poderosa.

Ella tomó aire profundamente y se decidió a hablar de una vez por todas

\- Necesito que me reclames - tragó pesado y sus bellos ojos chocolate reflejaron la indecisión que en verdad sentía, pero esperaba que el sombrerero no se diera cuenta

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - preguntó incrédulo ante lo que acaba de escuchar y vio a Regina cerrar sus ojos con dolor

\- Jefferson - abrió sus ojos y suspiró entrecortadamente mirando al hombre frente a ella - Sólo necesito que hagas esto por mí. Me lo debes - le habló con firmeza - Por lo de Daniel - aclaró en un vago intento porque aceptara.

Se negaba a seducirlo. Tiempo atrás le habría sido muy fácil convencerlo, pero ahora sabía bien que no quería e inconscientemente se estaba resistiendo.

Pero no podía dejar que su omega ganara, eso significaba quedarse a merced de lo que David deseara hacer con ella y de ser entregada a quien él quisiera y eso, además de parecerle muy injusto, le asustaba

\- ¿Por lo de Daniel? - preguntó incrédulo - ¡Tuviste tu venganza al apartarme de Grace! - habló con evidente molestia - Y ahora es casi imposible que la recupere por tu culpa, Majestad - le acusó y le miró con recelo porque ella había hecho todo eso.

Regina tragó pesado sintiéndose responsable, pero Jefferson, junto a Whale, habían sido muy crueles con ella al engañarla haciéndole creer que podían traer a su amado chico del establo a la vida cuando todo lo que querían era un corazón.

Pensó en decirle que una vez que ella fuera su omega podía usarla para pelear por la niña, pero esperaba que fuera algo que el sombrerero dedujera, no se lo diría

\- ¿Vas a aceptar o no? - preguntó con firmeza y el alfa le miró extrañamente.

Jefferson comenzaba a sentir a su alfa queriendo abalanzarse sobre la reina. Estaba en su casa y nadie podría culparlo por tomarla si así lo deseaba. Eso sería responsabilidad de David por dejarla sola, por dejarla ir a la casa de un alfa y ofrecerse de esa forma.

Se acercó de nuevo, con porte dominante hasta llegar a ella esta vez. Le pareció fascinante ver que Regina no se intimidó ni se cohibió… Dios, eso la hacía más tentadora.

Una omega que le retaba, que había ido a su casa a ofrecérsele y que no había sido doblegada ni sometida por nadie. Sí que David era un idiota, si tuviera a Regina bien controlada, no estaría ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Esa omega necesitaba mano firme con urgencia y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo. Una vez que fuera suya no la dejaría ni poner un solo pie fuera de esa casa.

Se relamió los labios con lujuria y después se dio cuenta que había un pequeño detalle

\- No estás en celo - masculló con indignación y enojo, dándose cuenta que se estaba burlando de él al hacerle creer que podía reclamarla en ese momento.

Regina dudó apenas un poco, pero se decidió y alzó la poción que llevaba consigo mostrándosela al alfa

\- Esto hará que lo haga - confesó y, mientras sentía unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí hasta los brazos de su alfa, se convencía a sí misma que eso era lo que debía hacer para acabar con su sufrimiento.

De inmediato vio el brillo en los ojos del alfa y su semblante llenarse de ansiedad, como si el ver la posibilidad así tan cerca y alcanzable, amenazara con hacerle perder el control y eso hacía que Regina sintiera flaquear su seguridad

\- Bébelo - se relamió los labios con ansiedad y podía sentir las manos comenzar a temblarle ligeramente.

Iba a ser todo un espectáculo verla entrar en celo y lo mejor de todo es que al reclamarla, David no iba a poder hacer absolutamente nada. Iba a ser suya, su propiedad. Tendría a la omega más deseable y poderosa de todo el reino, que era Storybrooke, para él.

Moría de ganas, no sólo de hacerla suya, sino también de hacer que se arrepintiera todos los días de su vida por lo que le hizo, le enseñaría bien, y mejor que nadie, cuál era su maldito lugar ahora

\- Tienes que prometerme que me dejarás ver a Henry - pidió sintiendo que la voz le temblaba y como poco a poco la inseguridad y el terror se iba apoderando de su cuerpo

\- Sí - respondió en automático y casi como en un trance.

En realidad, no le importaba. Sólo quería convencerla… Oh Dios, la iba a tomar y a anudar antes de reclamarla para que le rogara que lo hiciera. Quería hacerla sufrir para que se rindiera ante él antes de marcarla, que le suplicara y que le reconociera como su único alfa.

Los ojos de Regina se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo por el dolor inmenso que sentía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

No quería, no quería hacerlo porque su omega no quería pertenecerle a nadie más, solo a David y porque sabía bien que se estaba condenando sola al hacer eso. Jefferson no era como el príncipe, era un alfa completamente diferente.

Impulsado por el deseo y su instinto de alfa, se atrevió a rodearla con sus brazos y a besarla, pero de inmediato Regina le empujó separándole de ella, pero no la soltó

\- Vamos. No hay otra forma en que pueda reclamarte más que así - trató de convencerla y la besó de nuevo ajustando más sus brazos alrededor de su escultural cuerpo.

Regina no respondía a los besos, a esa lengua que insistentemente luchaba por abrirse paso en su boca y pronto esas indeseables manos comenzaron a acariciar su cuerpo de manera tosca.

Y la reina estaba odiando cada beso y caricia. Ninguno se comparaba a los de su alfa.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado para evitar que le siguiera besando en la boca porque no podía soportarlo y estaba a nada de desistir, cuando se quedó congelada en su sitio al sentirlo aspirar su aroma muy cerca de la marca.

El gemido placentero de Jefferson al percibir el exquisito olor de la omega, se convirtió en un gruñido porque también distinguía claramente el aroma al alfa que la había reclamado y eso le hacía enojar.

Lamió la marca haciéndola tensarse de horror y después comenzar a tratar de zafarse de su agarre

\- ¡Quédate quieta, omega! - le ordenó con su voz de alfa. Si creía que podía ir a su casa a ofrecérsele y después negarse estaba muy equivocada. Iba a ser suya a como diera lugar ahora - Bebe esa cosa - ordenó de nuevo con su voz de alfa.

Regina sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la desesperación. Estaba muy asustada y su magia no estaba respondiendo.

Ya no pensaba con claridad, lo único que quería era tener a esa omega para él. Oh, moría porque comenzara llorar y luchara contra él. Eso le daría oportunidad para someterla y doblegarla a su antojo.

\- ¿No querías ser mía? ¿eh? - preguntó completamente consumido por su alfa y tomando a la reina por el cabello, jaló con fuerza, haciéndola gemir dolorosamente, para exponer su cuello - Te voy a marcar como mía y a borrar el olor a él - sentenció y abriendo su boca alcanzó apenas a encajar sus dientes sobre la marcada y exquisita piel de la reina

\- ¡No! - el grito de angustia de Regina se dejó escuchar por toda la casa del alfa en cuanto sintió los dientes alfa en su piel y en ese momento, Jefferson salió volando por una fuerte ráfaga de magia blanca que emanó del cuerpo completo de la omega, hasta estrellarse contra la puerta.

Pero la reina estaba tan asustada, que ignoró lo que sucedió con su magia.

Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el fuerte golpe, la impresión y la furia consumía su cuerpo al saberse atacado por una omega

\- ¡Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de esto! - gritó mientras se ponía de pie y se abalanzaba sobre ella, pero solo traspasó una nube de color lila y cayó nuevamente mientras el frasco se quebraba al contacto con el sólido suelo.

Regina se había ido

\- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó con fuerza desde su posición en el suelo, sabiendo bien que se había metido en un grave problema al haber dejado rastros de él en la omega sobre la marca de David.

Había firmado una sentencia.

* * *

El príncipe recorría las calles de Storybrooke en su camioneta. Emma le estaba ayudando cubriendo el otro extremo de la ciudad y solo esperaba que Hook, ni ninguno de esos alfas como el pirata, se enteraran que Regina estaba desaparecida y quisieran aprovecharse si llegaban a encontrarla antes que él.

Cada segundo que pasaba se desesperaba más porque sentía la angustia de su omega y estaba muerto de la preocupación por ella. Las manos le temblaban aferradas al volante y se sentía perdido sin saber con exactitud dónde buscarla.

Lo que más temía era que Regina no quisiera que él la encontrara.

Cuando menos lo pensó, se estaba dirigiendo a su propio apartamento. Frunció el ceño extrañado y pensó cambiar de rumbo, pero algo le hizo desistir.

Era algo que le llamaba hacia ese lugar y mientras más se acercaba, podía sentirse cerca de su omega.

Bajó apresurado y estrelló la puerta de la camioneta apresurándose hacia el interior del edificio. Subió corriendo rapidísimo las escaleras, como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

Ni siquiera cuando llegó a hacerlo en el bosque en búsqueda de la que ya no consideraba su esposa.

* * *

Regina estaba sentada en la cama de David en su apartamento y retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo sobre su regazo.

Después del trago amargo con Jefferson, apareció en ese lugar, guiada solo por su desesperación y necesidad de estar cerca de su alfa después de haber vivido ese espantoso momento.

Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo pasaba, más insegura se sentía de estar ahí. El príncipe quería deshacerse de ella, la quería entregar a alguien más y ella de idiota había corrido a su casa buscándole, en un vago intento por encontrar consuelo.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento con toda su alma era que David apareciera y le dijera que no la iba a entregar a otro alfa, que le volviera a decir que la quería como ya lo había hecho.

Negó con su cabeza sintiéndose una idiota y decidió que lo mejor era irse. En realidad, no tenía nada qué hablar con David. No quería escucharlo decirle lo que planeaba hacer con ella y tratar de convencerla que era lo mejor.

Estaba segura que eso sí la iba a matar. Ya era mucho el dolor que cargaba al saberse traicionada por él y no había forma en que pudiera aguantar más golpes en su maltrecho corazón.

Oh Dios, si su madre la viera ahora, tan perdida, débil y patética. Seguramente estaría muy decepcionada. Entendía muy bien por qué había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza como omega durante toda su vida.

Cerró sus ojos con dolor.

La verdad es que no tenía idea de qué es lo que haría ahora, pero necesitaba salir de ahí, alejarse de sus tormentosos pensamientos y reunirse con su hijo.

Se puso de pie y caminó con prisa hacia la salida de la habitación y justo cuando llegaba a la sala de estar, la puerta se abrió revelando la figura imponente de su alfa

\- ¡Regina! - exclamó con desesperación al verla y, empujando la puerta para que se cerrara, se apresuró hacia ella para envolverla entre sus brazos.

Oh Dios, estaba tan aliviado de verla y poderla tener así una vez más. Estuvo tan asustado y preocupado por ella. Vivió horas angustiantes sin saber dónde estaba después de ese estúpido malentendido.

Los ojos de la reina se llenaron de lágrimas en cuanto se vio envuelta por los brazos del príncipe que le aferraban a él protectoramente. Aspiró su aroma dejándose embriagar por el mismo y sintiendo al instante una calma y seguridad inexplicables y no entendía cómo podía ser así si sabía bien que David quería deshacerse de ella.

¿Qué clase de cruel castigo era ese?

\- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó el príncipe soltándola y tomándola de los brazos inclinándose levemente para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Se le encogió el corazón al ver su mirada triste e insegura y la volvió a abrazar sin esperar respuesta. Le dolía mucho verla así.

Acarició su cabeza y su espalda con ternura tratando de brindarle confort. Aspiró su aroma mientras depositaba un besito en su cabeza y más por instinto que por otra cosa enterró su rostro en el cuello de Regina y fue entonces que se dio cuenta

\- ¿Q-qué hiciste? - preguntó con la voz temblorosa y los ojos muy abiertos, totalmente incrédulo.

Pudo sentir a la reina tensarse entre sus brazos. La soltó y se separó de ella, la omega le miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero con esa impresionante determinación que siempre le había caracterizado como reina

\- ¿Tú… - se movió un poco nervioso y se relamió los labios sintiendo que las lágrimas amenazaban con agolparse en sus ojos - dejaste que otro alfa…? - fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

Tragó pesado apretando sus manos en puños sintiéndose completamente herido y traicionado por su omega, pero también los celos comenzar a invadir lo al pensarla debajo de otro alfa

\- ¡Sí! - respondió Regina empezando a dejarse llevar por el dolor que sentía - ¡Fui con Jefferson para que me reclamara porque no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que tú y Snow me entreguen a quien se les dé la gana para deshacerse de mí! - estaba enojada con él porque todas sus promesas habían sido una mentira, porque se había enamorado de él y ahora quería entregarla a otro alfa.

La había traicionado de una forma muy cruel, haciéndole promesas y siendo extremadamente paciente para ganarse su confianza y después apuñalarla por la espalda.

David hizo un ademán de avanzar hacia ella pero se contuvo

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - preguntó herido y sintiendo que los celos comenzaban a volverse insoportables… Por Dios, otro alfa le había puesto las manos encima a SU omega - ¡¿Por qué carajos no me diste oportunidad de explicarte?! - preguntó exaltado porque ella había querido que eso sucediera.

Sentía que estaba a nada de perder el control. Su omega, su preciada omega había sido capaz de ir a buscar a otro alfa para entregarse a él por voluntad. Lo había dejado que dejara rastros en SU marca… Dios, estaba seguro que se iba a volver loco por la rabia y los celos

\- ¡Porque no me interesa saber qué quieres ser feliz con la estúpida princesa y deshacerte de mí como si no fuera nada! - gritó - No quiero ser tu omega, no quiero pertenecerte más - le dijo y soltó un sollozo.

Y eso que dijo, fue lo que terminó por hacer que el príncipe perdiera el poco control que tenía por completo.

Avanzó hasta ella y la tomó por los brazos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esta vez

\- Me perteneces - le dijo con su voz de alfa y vio la mirada herida que le lanzó Regina quien negó con su cabeza contradiciéndole, algo que solo hizo enojar más a David - Debiste haber dejado que te explicara antes de dejar que otro alfa te pusiera las manos encima - comenzó a avanzar de nuevo con dirección hacia la habitación haciéndola retroceder - No voy a entregarte a nadie. ¡Eres mía, Regina! - dijo exaltado, incapaz de ver más allá del dolor y el sufrimiento por la traición y los celos que sentía.

Rodeó con su brazo derecho el delgado cuerpo de la reina por su estrecha cintura y la alzó con extrema facilidad llevándola hasta la cama a pesar de sus protestas.

La aventó sobre el colchón e inmediatamente se subió sobre ella apoyando sus rodillas sobre la cama a cada lado de su cuerpo y apresó sus delicadas manos por sus muñecas contra las suaves colchas sin ser consciente en realidad de lo que estaba haciendo

\- Solo dije eso porque estaba enojado con Snow, no porque en verdad quiero entregarte a otro alfa - las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por el rostro del príncipe.

Regina se quedó perpleja al escucharlo y abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el semblante furioso, dominante y herido de David… Y en ese momento, le cayó el peso de la realidad de lo que había hecho. Había cometido una de las peores faltas que una omega podía cometer contra su alfa

\- Eres mía, me perteneces y me voy a encargar de recordártelo ahora mismo - gruñó completamente consumido por su alfa y cegado por los celos.

Regina se tensó de inmediato y es que por más que quiso, no pudo evitar sentirse como tantas veces en el bosque encantado cuando el Rey le llamaba a su lecho y eso la asustó.

Lo más doloroso es que esta vez había una enorme diferencia: Estaba enamorada del hombre que la iba a tomar y le dolía profundamente que lo fuera a hacer de una forma en la que no quería. Sí, estaba enamorada de él, pero no quería ser suya así, no de esa forma que le recordaba todos los horrores que tuvo que vivir atrapada en ese espantoso matrimonio

\- Eres mía, mía - repitió con los dientes apretados y la vista nublada casi por completo por las lágrimas.

Sintiéndose completamente perdida ladeó su rostro exponiendo su cuello en clara muestra de estarse entregando a él mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos, aun apresadas por las del príncipe, y empezó a temblar ligeramente sin oponerse a lo que él haría.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que el príncipe regresara a la realidad.

Tragó pesado y cerró los ojos con dolor dándose cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Soltó sus manos y envolvió a su omega entre sus brazos enterrando su rostro por completo en su cuello.

Oh Dios, la adoraba con el alma y era incapaz de hacerle daño.

Y le lastimaba saber que ella no le tenía confianza, que no le permitió explicar y que se atrevió a herirlo yendo a buscar a otro alfa, demostrándole con eso que no le quería, mientras él moría de angustia buscándola

\- Dime qué estoy haciendo mal - le pidió sollozando y con el corazón destrozado. Empezó a llorar amargamente su dolor, mojando la suave piel de su preciada omega.

Horrorizado por sus propias acciones se levantó de la cama dejándola ahí. Fue hasta lo más lejos que podía estar de ella dentro de la habitación y se sentó en el suelo pegando su frente a la pared dándole la espalda a ella. Siguió llorando, desconsolado, sintiéndose impotente y miserable.

Regina se sentó en la cama viendo como su alfa se alejaba de esa forma y le fue insoportable escucharlo llorar destrozado.

Se levantó e intentó acercarse, pero se arrepintió de tocarlo siquiera. No se sintió con derecho a hacerlo, era ella quien había provocado todo eso con la estupidez que hizo.

Fue a buscar a otro alfa, sabiendo bien que con ello estaba cometiendo una terrible falta, que con eso estaba demostrando que no le respetaba como su alfa y no sabía cómo remediarlo, solo sabía que la omega en ella quería desesperadamente su perdón.

Le angustió casi al borde de la histeria que el príncipe no fuera capaz de tomarla porque eso significaba que la estaba rechazando por haber dejado que otro alfa la tocara y no sabía qué hacer para arreglarlo todo.

Así que hizo algo que jamás imaginó que llegaría a hacer.

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo frente a la cama e invocando su magia desapareció su ropa a excepción de sus bragas y detrás de ella, justo frente a sus pies, apareció el látigo que perteneció a su madre y con el cual, se encargó de darle incontables lecciones.

Tomó aire profundamente dispuesta a esperar a que su alfa hiciera lo que debía hacer y esperaba con eso, conseguir su perdón. Pero no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo sintiéndose completamente desdichada porque no sabía qué hacer, le destrozaba el alma escuchar a su alfa llorar de esa forma y lloraba por ella misma también, por lo injusta que siempre era la vida cuando se atrevía a amar a alguien.

Podía sentir el dolor y sufrimiento por el que el príncipe estaba pasando por culpa de lo que había hecho y eso la estaba matando. Tal parecía que estaba destinada a lastimar a todo aquel que se acercaba a ella.

Pasaron algunos minutos en los que ambos descargaban su dolor sintiendo el sufrimiento del otro.

Hasta que fue David quien logró calmarse un poco. Estaba profundamente dolido, pero Regina seguía siendo su prioridad a pesar de todo, no lo podía evitar, la quería aún que ella había permitido que otro alfa tocara su marca.

Le preocupó no escucharla, aunque esperaba que ya se hubiera calmado y pudiera hablar con ella. Sabía que seguía ahí, podía sentirla.

Se giró, y la imagen con la que se encontró, le rompió el alma en mil pedazos.

Su omega estaba arrodillada en el suelo, con su espalda descubierta y un látigo a sus pies, ofreciéndole claramente latigarla como castigo por lo que había hecho.

Se puso de pie de inmediato llegando hasta ella y al momento de tocarla, la reina soltó un sollozo que le oprimió el corazón.

\- No - le dijo colocando sus manos estratégicamente para poderla levantar en brazos y se sentó con ella sobre su regazo - No voy a hacer eso - le dijo con la voz quebrada - Te prometí que no lo haría y no me importa lo que hayas hecho. No lo voy a hacer - besó su frente con amor y la abrazó con fuerza.

Se sintió cruel por haber dejado a Regina con sus tormentosos pensamientos creyendo que todo era su culpa y hacerle pensar, que merecía ser castigada por ello.

La reina rompió en un llanto desgarrador al escucharlo y se abrazó a su cuello con fuerza dejando salir todos sus sentimientos

\- Lo siento tanto - sollozó el alfa apretando más fuerte a su omega a él, arrepentido de su propio comportamiento.

Lo único que le importaba era que Regina estaba bien, al menos físicamente. No había sucedido nada, el vínculo entre ellos seguía sólido e intacto y él se había detenido a tiempo.

Estaba seguro que jamás se habría perdonado si la hubiera tomado de esa forma.

Siguió acariciando su espalda desnuda y su cabello buscando reconfortarla, pero sobretodo quería que volviera a sentirse segura con él. No quería pensar que había perdido su confianza con el impulso que tuvo. La había asustado, lo sabía y se sentía muy mal por ello.

Le dolía como nada verla y sentirla sufrir por su culpa

\- Alfa te tiene - susurró con ternura para ella, pero las palabras también eran para él, para calmar su propia alma y apaciguar su dolorido corazón.

Era indescriptible el alivio que sentía de poder tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y la quería tanto que no le importaba lo que había hecho porque sabía que todo fue a causa de ese estúpido malentendido.

La reina alzó de pronto su rostro y buscó desesperada los labios de su alfa. Le besó, lo hizo con dolor y arrepentimiento impregnados, pero también con entrega.

Las manos del alfa pronto se colocaron sobre sus mejillas respondiendo a sus besos. Regina se apoyó en su rodilla derecha en la cama mientras se movía para colocar la izquierda del otro lado del cuerpo del príncipe quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

La omega necesitaba entregarse a su alfa y ser suya. Era algo que Regina no podía explicar, pero era como si su alma y su corazón suplicaran por ello.

David colocó su mano derecha en la nuca de su omega y la izquierda sobre su espalda para poderla besar con más profundidad. Las lágrimas resbalaban aún por sus mejillas y estaba emocionado por sentir los besos intensos de Regina.

Quería hacerla suya con toda su alma, su corazón y su cuerpo que comenzaba a responder endureciéndose dentro de sus pantalones. No deseaban nada más en ese momento, pero podía sentir que no era precisamente el deseo lo que estaba impulsando a la omega a hacer eso.

Y a pesar de que la deseaba y que deseaba que eso sucediera entre ellos, le preocupaba lo que pasaba por la mente de Regina en esos momentos. Quería que ella también quisiera estar con él porque en verdad lo deseaba y no que sintiera que debía hacerlo por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se estaba debatiendo entre parar todo o seguir, pero la reina se empujó contra él dejando que su intimidad hiciera contacto con el notable bulto en sus pantalones haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido.

Oh Dios, tenía a su preciada omega sobre su regazo, prácticamente desnuda, moviendo sus perfectas caderas estimulándolos a ambos y David podía empezar a sentirse acalorado.

Sin embargo, colocó sus manos sobre las caderas de su omega para sujetarla con firmeza e impedir que se siguiera moviendo de esa forma tan sensual contra su necesitado miembro.

A Regina se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando le detuvo e inmediatamente se sintió rechazada por su alfa y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

Se levantó de su regazo e intentó caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación al tiempo que trataba de invocar su magia para vestirse, pero los fuertes y protectores brazos de su alfa la envolvieron por la cintura impidiéndole seguir

\- No - pidió Regina casi en una súplica. No podía creer que quisiera ser tan cruel de no dejarla ir solo para atormentarla más de lo que ya estaba

\- No te vayas, por favor. Por favor - suplicó.

Ambos cayeron al piso de rodillas, pero el alfa no desistió de abrazarla. Subió sus brazos para sostener los de ella y tomar sus delicadas manos entre las suyas pegándolas a su pecho desnudo

\- Sí quiero, como no tienes una idea. Quiero estar contigo, pero no así. No mientras piensas que necesitas esto para que te perdone - dejó un beso en su cabeza y tragó pesado sintiéndose culpable por el estado de su omega. Estaba sufriendo, lo sabía bien porque la podía sentir y eso le destrozaba - Todo fue un malentendido. No quiero entregarte a otro alfa, no me quiero deshacer de ti - volvió a explicarle rápido, temiendo que Regina desapareciera de entre sus brazos antes de que él le pudiera decir todo - Estaba muy enojado porque descubrí que Snow ha estado planeando hacer eso y por esa razón dije esas cosas, pero no hablaba en serio. Fui un estúpido, lo sé - se le quebró la voz sabiendo bien todo el daño que su acción desmedida causó - Perdóname por haberte asustado de esa forma… p-por haber reaccionado así - sollozó - Me duele mucho saber que trataste de estar con otro alfa, pero no me importa - confesó dejando de lado su orgullo como alfa por ella - Te quiero tanto que no me importa que lo hayas hecho - y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar de nuevo.

No quería perderla.

Tragó pesado escuchándolo llorar. Le dolía mucho saber que estaba sufriendo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada de escucharlo decir que no le importaba lo que había hecho.

Se movió logrando zafarse del abrazo del príncipe. Se giró para quedar de frente a él y volvió a colocarse sobre su regazo abrazándose al cuello de su alfa y pasando sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado al sentirlo abrazarla de vuelta y después comenzar a dejar besos algo desesperado en su cabello y rostro

\- Perdóname - susurró de nuevo con su frente pegada a la de ella y soltó un suspiro largo cuando Regina asintió suspirando entrecortadamente

\- Yo también lo siento - sollozó llevando su delicada mano hasta el apuesto rostro de David limpiando los restos de lágrimas. Se separó un poquito de él y le miró a los profundos y azules ojos que estaban enrojecidos por lo que había llorado.

David besó su mejilla mientras se ponía de pie y Regina se abrazaba de nuevo a su cuello enterrando su bello rostro ahí.

La llevó hasta la cama de nuevo y esta vez, la recostó con cuidado y delicadeza, tragando pesado porque no sabía muy bien qué tan brusco había sido la vez anterior, cuando se dejó llevar por los celos y la rabia.

Pero solo se decidió a besar su hombro desnudo, a acariciar su brazo y su costado con ternura

\- También lamento lo que sucedió - susurró Regina de pronto y él se detuvo de inmediato - Yo… siento tanto haber hecho eso - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo y sollozó

\- Shhh - susurró David con cariño mientras acariciaba su cabello con su mano izquierda y con la derecha su tersa mejilla - Está bien. No estoy enojado - tomó aire profundamente mientras limpiaba la lágrima que resbalaba por el rostro de su preciosa omega - No me importa - le sonrió con algo de tristeza y ella negó con su cabeza

\- Es que necesito decirte - dijo muy bajito y suspiró entrecortadamente de nuevo. Pudo ver la indecisión de su alfa en sus ojos azules.

No estaba seguro de querer escuchar. Le dolía mucho pensar que Regina estuvo dispuesta a estar con el alfa y estaba seguro que le mataría escucharla decir que anheló de alguna forma las manos de ese otro sobre ella.

Pero no podía no dejarla hablar. Sabía bien que ambos necesitaban estar juntos.

La reina necesitaba entregarse a él y él necesitaba hacerla suya para poder borrar cualquier rastro de Jefferson en su divino cuerpo

\- Dime - asintió relamiéndose los labios y después tragó pesado preparándose

\- Iba a… - le estaba costando trabajo decirlo - a entregarme a él - susurró con dolor y vio que el alfa cerró los ojos y tensó su mandíbula - Dejar que me reclamara para dejarte libre - tragó pesado - Pero no pude - negó con su cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta ante la confesión

\- Está bien - besó su mejilla y respiró un par de veces contra la misma sintiéndose aliviado al saber que no fue precisamente que ella sintiera deseo de estar con alguien más. Todo fue un intento desesperado por liberarse del vínculo al pensar que él quería deshacerse de ella y al final, se arrepintió. su bella y perfecta omega fue incapaz de entregarse a otro alfa. Y no pudo evitar maldecirse a sí mismo de nuevo por haber provocado que eso ocurriera con su estúpido sarcasmo - ¿C-cómo ibas a hacerlo? - preguntó acariciando con su pulgar su mejilla.

Si era honesto, estaba algo confundido y tenía curiosidad, porque Regina sabía perfectamente que no podía ser reclamada si no estaba en celo

\- Una poción para entrar en celo - respondió la reina y vio que el príncipe frunció el ceño en descontento

\- Dime la verdad - se apoyó con ambas manos en la cama a cada lado de la cabeza de Regina alzándose un poco. Sabía que al final, no bebió la poción, de otra forma, la reina ya no sería suya - ¿Te hizo daño? - preguntó otra vez y pudo sentir rabia inundando su cuerpo por completo cuando ella miró hacia otro lado y alzó un poquito sus hombros

\- Trató de obligarme a beber la poción. Me arrepentí y fue cuando trató de morderme - se mordió el labio inferior un poco insegura de contarle todo, pero sabía bien que le había prometido no habría más secretos entre ellos y la verdad era que estaba desesperada porque todo se solucionara y no quería cometer otro error - Pero me defendí con mi magia - contó reviviendo un poco ese espantoso momento y regresó su intensa mirada a él. Sin mostrar ni el más mínimo arrepentimiento.

David no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado a pesar de que el momento no era precisamente divertido.

Pero es que le encantó saber eso. Fuera de molestarle que su omega atacara a otro alfa con su magia, siendo bien que eso estaba prohibido y ya había recibido advertencias por ello, le gustó saber que logró defenderse y que gracias a eso nada le había pasado.

Besó su frente con cariño

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti - le dijo, sabiendo bien que a la omega le hacía bien escuchar esas palabras de su alfa y además, era verdad, estaba sumamente orgulloso de ella por haberse defendido.

Regina tomó aire entrecortadamente al escucharlo decirle eso. Le traía una paz y felicidad inexplicables. El saber que su alfa estaba aprobando lo que había hecho a pesar de todo le hacía sentirse muy aliviada y segura.

Y es que temió tanto que David ya no la quisiera por haber dejado que otro alfa la tocara. Le lastimaba mucho el solo pensamiento. Mucho más ahora que sabía todo había sido un malentendido y que ella había actuado precipitadamente sin enfrentar primero al príncipe.

Pero es que le dolió tanto escuchar decir eso que no pudo pensar. Había sido una de las sensaciones más horribles que había experimentado en toda su vida. En verdad pensó que jamás se iba sobreponer a ese dolor y se sentía tan culpable de haberlo lastimado así.

Apretó sus ojos luchando contra las lágrimas y se alzó para besar de nuevo al príncipe quien de inmediato respondió con la misma intensidad.

Podía sentir la súplica de su omega en ese beso y le preocupaba tanto que Regina siguiera pensando que necesitaba entregarse a él para que le perdonara cuando no era así

\- Necesito que me hagas tuya - susurró sobre sus labios un poquito temerosa de que él la rechazara de nuevo, pero es que no podía ignorar la urgencia que sentía de ser suya en ese momento.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero necesitaba que David borrara cualquier rastro que había dejado el otro alfa en ella. Necesitaba sus manos donde el otro había tocado y sus labios donde el otro se atrevió a besar e intentar morder.

El príncipe se relamió los labios no muy convencido. Colocó su mano derecha sobre el pecho desnudo de la reina

\- No necesitas hacer esto para que te perdone - le dijo acariciando su suave piel, pero ella negó con su cabeza

\- No es por eso - argumentó tragando pesado - Necesito que borres cualquier rastro de él - confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas - Te quiero solo a ti - dijo muy bajito, pero David la escuchó perfectamente.

Esta vez asintió y se levantó tomando con su mano izquierda la pierna derecha de Regina, que seguía alrededor de su cintura. Acercó su pie a su boca y besó su tobillo mientras acariciaba su pantorrilla y poco a poco comenzaba a bajar hasta quedar arrodillado en el suelo frente a ella.

Colocó sus pies sobre la cama, de tal forma que dejó sus divinas piernas abiertas para él y mientras se quitaba la chamarra, la camisa y la interior tenía su mirada clavada en la tela negra de encaje que se interponía egoísta entre él y esa parte de la anatomía de su omega que tanto amaba.

Que era suya, solo suya y nada ni nadie se la iba a negar.

Se sentía sumamente posesivo y territorial sobre ella en esos momentos, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia se iba a dejar llevar por su alfa.

Sí, la deseaba con todo su ser, pero también la adoraba con su alma y ese no era el momento para dejarse llevar por su instinto. Su omega necesitaba sentirse muy querida y cuidada en todo el acto, lo sabía bien.

Colocó sus manos sobre sus tobillos y comenzó a subir acariciando todo a su paso, sus piernas, muslos, caderas, estrecha cintura, torso, senos y después empezó a descender por sus hombros, brazos, sus costados, hasta aferrarla por la estrecha cintura y ahí se detuvo.

Acercó su rostro hasta su intimidad y aspiró el delicioso aroma de su omega dejándose embriagar. Escuchó un pequeño jadeo y su miembro respondió dando un tirón causando una dolorosa sensación porque todo estaba muy apretado.

La boca se le hizo agua y gimió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, llevó sus manos hasta su ropa interior y comenzó a sacarla. Regina alzó un poquito sus caderas para facilitarle la tarea.

Sin embargo, David dejó la prenda en sus rodillas.

La aferró por las caderas esta vez y la jaló un poquito hacia él metiéndose entre sus piernas que quedaron sobre sus hombros con su ropa interior sujetándolas de alguna forma y contuvo el aliento, cerrando sus ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando el alfa enterró su rostro en su intimidad y empezó a lamer su sexo.

Gimió gustoso al encontrarla húmeda y lamió con ahínco saboreando su deliciosa esencia

\- ¡Mnnah! - la escuchó gemir.

Lamía de arriba a abajo, por entre medio de sus rosados e hinchados pliegues hasta llegar a su clítoris para torturarlo un poquito, arrancando jadeos pesados de la boca de Regina, para luego bajar de nuevo y repetir.

Hasta que se decidió a enterrar su lengua en su estrecha entrada y comenzó a penetrarla así.

Adoraba los gemiditos que iban en aumento y las delicadas manos de su omega sobre su cabeza que acariciaban y apretaban de pronto su cabello.

Regina sentía sus mejillas arder y se relamía los labios soltando gemidos y jadeos que no podía controlar. Era delicioso lo que David estaba haciendo con su lengua, era exquisito y le hacía delirar de placer

\- ¡Ohh! - gimió más alto cuando uno de los grandes dedos del príncipe empezaron a estimular su hinchado clítoris con ganas mientras le seguía "comiendo" prácticamente con su boca y la reina sentía que el fuego amenazaba con consumir su cuerpo.

Empezó a sentir que su vientre se contraía de pronto y lo hacía cada vez más seguido. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar también y no podía abrirlas mucho porque su ropa interior se lo impedía.

Podía sentirse cerca, muy cerca de la cúspide de su placer

\- V-voy a… ¡Ahhhh! - gritó mientras se alzaba de la cama, empujando sus caderas contra la boca de su alfa y aferrado su cabello fuertemente entre sus manos presa del exquisito orgasmo.

David empezó a beber gustoso toda su esencia evidencia del orgasmo que acababa de darle mientras le ayudaba a bajar del mismo. Y ahora sí podía oler su excitación con claridad.

Cuando consideró que era suficiente. Salió de entre sus piernas, tomando la ropa interior para sacarla por completo.

Fijó su mirada en su preciosa omega y tenía una hermosa expresión de placer en el rostro, sonrojada, jadeante, con la frente ligeramente sudorosa después de haber tenido un muy buen orgasmo y se enamoró de esa bella imagen.

Se mordió el labio inferior encantado y dejó sus pies de nuevo sobre la orilla de la cama mientras se ponía de pie y desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba para liberar su necesitado miembro que rebotó alegre de arriba a abajo fuera de la ropa interior que le estuvo apresando dolorosamente durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando regresó su mirada hacia Regina, la omega estaba sentada en el centro de la cama y le miraba de una forma muy especial.

Evidentemente, la reina nunca había visto a David de esa forma y el príncipe podía jurar que era la mirada más bella que jamás había visto en su vida. Era hermosa en todos los sentidos, simplemente le dejaba sin aliento.

Brincó prácticamente de vuelta a la cama desnudo al igual que ella y se acercó con cautela, aunque no podía evitar hacerlo dominante y posesivo, a final de cuentas, era un alfa y era parte de él y eso a su omega, no debería molestarle sino todo lo contrario.

Y no se equivocaba.

Regina se quedaba hipnotizada cuando le veía acercarse de esa forma hasta ella y podía sentir su intimidad palpitar y humedecerse por la anticipación. Sí, estaba algo nerviosa porque era la primera vez que estaría con David sin estar en celo, pero las ganas que tenía superan el nerviosismo.

Sus mejillas ardieron un poquito porque desde luego que le dio una mirada a ese grueso, grande e hinchado miembro que pronto tendría dentro y eso en vez de asustarla, le hacía sentirse más caliente.

Estaba muy feliz de saber que se podría entregar con entera voluntad a él, que si bien el príncipe solo la quería mucho porque era su omega y estaban unidos por el vínculo, la reina estaba enamorada de él y ansiaba con toda su alma ser suya como Regina y nada más

\- Ven aquí - le dijo invitándola a subirse de nuevo a su regazo y la abrazó fuertemente contra él cuando la pudo tener de nuevo así.

Estaban piel con piel después del trago amargo que vivieron a causa del malentendido que provocó la estúpida idea de Snow de separarlo de su omega.

Dejó un beso largo y protector en su frente con total adoración y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran al pensar otra vez que estuvo muy cerca de perderla. Y no se lo iba a decir, porque no quería que se sintiera atrapada, pero estaba completamente seguro que, si Jefferson la hubiera reclamado, él lo habría matado para poderse quedar con ella de nuevo.

Y tomó aire profundamente tratando de ahuyentar esos pensamientos de su mente y no concentrarse en el olor de ese bastardo en el cuello de su preciada omega. Simplemente con haberse atrevido a tocarla de esa forma era motivo más que suficiente para indicarle a David que tenía deseos de morir.

Los tersos labios de su omega besándole le sacaron de sus pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse en ella. Acarició su espalda con ternura mientras la reina hacía lo mismo en su cuerpo.

Colocó su mano izquierda en la nuca de Regina mientras la derecha acariciaba su estómago, su plano vientre y se hundía en su intimidad

\- Ahhh - la reina gimió bajito y sensual al sentir sus dedos nuevamente en su sexo.

David besó su mandíbula y soltó el aire aliviado de encontrarla empapada

\- Eso es - siseó por entre los dientes e introdujo dos dedos con cuidado y la escuchó soltar un gemidito entrecortado. Se sentía muy excitado y su miembro dejaba escapar líquido preseminal ante la anticipación de estar dentro del cálido y estrecho interior de la reina - Tienes que estar muy mojada para tu alfa - empezó a decirle y Regina comenzó a ondular sus caderas penetrándose ella sola con sus dedos - Si no quieres que me venga dentro de ti y te anude, debes decírmelo - besó su cuello del lado izquierdo, evitando aun la marca. No quería arriesgarse a perder el control.

La reina frunció su ceño al escucharlo decir eso y se frenó a sí misma de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones para concentrarse en las palabras de su alfa

\- ¿No… quieres? - preguntó confundida y algo asustada de que eso indicara que algo estaba mal

\- Sí - le sonrió David para tranquilizarla - Sí quiero. Pero no lo haré si tú no quieres - ofreció besando su mandíbula de nuevo - Puedo venirme dentro, pero sin anudarte - explicó - Pero quiero que tú me digas - pidió acariciando su nuca y su interior con sus dedos.

La vio entrecerrar los ojos cuando usó su pulgar para masajear su clítoris en un pequeño acto de placentera maldad

\- S-sí - gimió la reina con necesidad. Estaba muy excitada y algo sobreestimulada por el orgasmo anterior y el toque se sentía muy intenso - Quiero tu nudo, David - y le besó, con arrebato y pasión, con todas las ganas y el deseo que sentía por él - Te necesito dentro - susurró llevando su mano derecha hasta el erguido miembro y lo acarició haciendo gemir al príncipe.

La siguió besando y sacó sus dedos de su intimidad. La ayudó a alzarse un poquito, lo suficiente para que pudiera acomodar la cabeza de su miembro turgente en su estrecha entrada.

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con los ojos color chocolate llenos de emociones. No había indecisión en ellos, ni arrepentimiento, ni súplica de perdón, era solo entrega, deseo y algo más que esperaba fuera lo que tanto pensaba y anhelada con todo su corazón.

Regina se quejó un poquito cuando la cabeza entró en un movimiento poco calculado, fue algo repentino, que a David le encantó, pero la sujetó de las caderas para ayudarla a bajar con más control.

Sintió que los ojos le giraban hacia atrás mientras poco a poco su miembro se iba enfundando en ese apretadísimo, húmedo y ardiente interior

\- Oh, Dios - gimió cuando estuvo dentro por completo y la reina se abrazó de nuevo a su cuello gimiendo también.

Acarició sus caderas y su trasero de infarto mientras le permitía acostumbrarse a tenerle dentro.

Apretó sus ojos y frunció ligeramente su ceño al tener el grande y palpitante miembro del alfa clavado en su interior. Podía sentir sus propias paredes internas ensanchadas alrededor de la gruesa circunferencia, luchando por amoldarse.

La presión era demasiada y estaba amando profundamente que David le estuviera dando tiempo para acostumbrarse. Era algo que jamás había tenido, quizá con Graham, pero eso siempre fue porque ella controlaba sus acciones.

Salió de su escondite para mirarle. El príncipe lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia, se estaba conteniendo lo sabía bien, lo podía ver en sus bellos ojos azules que le miraban desde abajo con completa adoración a pesar de que su apuesto rostro estaba lleno de ansiedad y placer.

Se mordió el labio inferior y pegó su frente con la de él

\- Mi hermosa omega - susurró David con cariño al tiempo que apretaba sus nalgas con ganas provocando que Regina cerrara sus ojos con gusto - Tan bella y sensual - y la besó despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Fiel a su propósito de ser cuidadoso y procurar el placer de la reina.

Cuando Regina sintió que le era posible empezó a mover sus caderas comenzando el acto de penetración ella sola mientras invadía con su lengua la boca del príncipe y le abrazaba por el cuello.

La dejó que se moviera a su antojo por un par de minutos mientras sentía con satisfacción que se humedecía cada vez más.

Tenía que asegurarse que Regina estuviera muy excitada y debidamente lubricada al momento en que la anudara. En general, para una omega era doloroso tomar nudos si no estaba bien excitada. Lo era aún más cuando no estaba reclamada por el alfa que la anudaba, pero afortunadamente la reina era suya.

Esa mordida que tenía en su precioso cuello la marcaba como suya… La marca que el idiota de Jefferson se había atrevido a violentar.

Gruñó bajito por el pensamiento e instintivamente empezó a empujarse contra Regina, como tratando de llegar a lo más profundo de ella

\- ¡Mmnnah! - gimió la reina cuando el alfa empujó su miembro lo más dentro que le fue posible y Dios… era abrumador, aunque en esa posición no alcanzaba a llegar hasta donde sabía podía hacerlo.

Enredó su brazo derecho por su estrecha cintura para sostenerla. Se apoyó mejor en sus rodillas y empezó a moverla con más rapidez al tiempo que llevaba sus labios hasta su pezón izquierdo y prenderse del mismo.

La reina empezó a gemir audible y abiertamente echando su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de la forma tan apasionada con la que David la estaba tomando. La mano libre se metió entre sus cuerpos y alcanzó su hinchado botón de placer haciéndola lloriquear de placer

\- Vente… - comenzó a hablar el alfa - Quiero verte llegar, mi bella y pequeña omega - le incitó mientras la estimulaba y penetraba con más afán

\- M-muérdeme - habló con su voz estrangulada y presa por completo del placer que le estaba dando. Quería que el alfa borrara de una vez por todas lo que Jefferson había dejado en ella. Le urgía que lo hiciera

\- No - respondió David - Aún no - quería que tuviera otro orgasmo para después poderla anudar y morder. No la iba a reclamar como tal porque no estaba en celo, pero su instinto posesivo y territorial de alfa le incitaba a hacerlo de esa forma, como si lo estuviera haciendo.

¡Claro que se estaba muriendo por morderla!, pero quería que estuviera aún más estimulada y excitada para anudarla. Se iba a odiar de por vida si llegaba a lastimarla

\- ¡Mnngg!…¡Ah!... ¡Ohhhh, Diossss! - lloriqueó Regina. Su cuerpo estallando en un potente orgasmo con ella rasguñando la espalda del príncipe mientras se apretaba con excesiva fuerza alrededor de la gruesa erección haciéndole sentir mucho más grande

\- ¡Oh… Mmgghh! - gimió el alfa tratando de contenerse y no venirse en ese mismo instante en que su bella omega llegó, apretándole tan fuerte dentro de su intimidad que le fue imposible seguir penetrándola.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y la besó a pesar de que Regina luchaba por aire, pero es que ya no podía más. Sentía su sexo apretarse intermitentemente sobre él con los remanentes de orgasmo y eso le estaba enloqueciendo.

Se dejó caer hacia el frente con ella segura entre sus brazos para dejarla recostada y salió de ella con delicadeza. Tomó sus estilizadas piernas por los muslos y las mantuvo en alto mientras volvía a enterrar su lengua en su intimidad y la reina se retorció sobre las sábanas.

Oh Dios, estaba muy sensible y no estaba segura de ser capaz de aguantar. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de nuevo y su vientre a contraerse sabiendo bien que un nuevo orgasmo se estaba dejando anunciar.

Se relamió los labios y gimió saboreando a Regina en su boca. Se acomodó de nuevo sobre ella y entre sus piernas. Tomó su miembro y dio leves golpecitos en su sexo

\- ¡Dentro! - demandó la reina sintiéndose un poquito frustrada porque había parado y ahora parecía estar jugando con ella.

Sonrió divertido y socarrón al escuchar la demanda de su omega, que como siempre, fuera de molestarle, le gustaba

\- Estás ansiosa - siseó con ardor mientras colocaba la punta de su miembro en la ardiente entrada y se enterraba en ella de una fuerte y certera estocada.

Se arqueó violentamente sobre la cama al ser penetrada de esa forma y de inmediato, el príncipe la aferró por la cintura y comenzó a salir y a entrar en ella a un ritmo firme y algo apresurado

\- Oh, Dios - lloriqueó con los ojos abiertos y una expresión un tanto sorprendida al sentir que su orgasmo estaba a nada de llegar. Se podía sentir ahora muy húmeda, su esencia resbalar conforme él entraba y salía de su intimidad - ¡AAHH! - gritó cuando llegó y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente

\- ¡Eso es! - gruñó extasiado el príncipe y sintió que su miembro comenzaba a hincharse y su nudo a formarse.

Las delicadas manos de la reina se posaron sobre sus brazos y le apretaron de ahí

\- Alfa, por favor - suplicó y David casi se viene en ese mismo instante…

Le había llamado alfa, sin que estuviera en celo y eso hizo que el corazón del príncipe se llenara de emoción y felicidad. De un deseo incontenible por satisfacerla, por hacerla suya y poseerla de todas las formas posibles.

Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su bello rostro contorsionado de doloroso placer estuvo bajo del de él

\- ¿Qué quieres, preciosa omega? - le preguntó, aunque sabía muy bien cuál sería su respuesta

\- Anúdame… - su voz se escuchó estrangulada y acto seguido, el alfa atacaba su cuello lamiendo la marca haciéndola temblar y casi delirar de placer - ¡Más! - pidió.

David gruñó en descontento por el olor al otro alfa y se movió con ímpetu, fuerte y duro poseyendo a la que era su omega. Le pertenecía, a él y a nadie más.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta su sedoso cabello y le jaló un poco para sostenerla con firmeza y exponer más su cuello. Su nudo estaba por terminar de formarse y ya dificultaba un poco el entrar y salir de Regina

\- Dime que eres mía, que me perteneces y que no quieres ser de nadie más - pidió con su voz de alfa al tiempo que besaba ahora la marca

\- ¡Soy tuya! - gritó su respuesta que fue acompañada de un gemido mientras sentía el nudo del príncipe amenazar con anudarla. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza y algo de dificultad y por Dios que se iba a volver loca si no le daba su nudo - Solo tuya, alfa… T-te pertenezco - lloriqueó y se sintió tan correcto decirle eso, como nunca nada se había sentido en la vida - Te quiero, David - confesó con todo su corazón

\- ¡Mi Regina! - gritó el alfa mordiendo el cuello de su omega con fuerza y enterró su miembro en lo más profundo de ella al tiempo que su nudo se terminaba de formar dejándolos anudados.

Gruñó comenzando a venirse dentro de Regina y mientras lo hacía, lamía y besaba la herida que acababa de causar en su cuello, sabiendo bien que, con eso, no quedaría rastro del otro alfa en su bella omega

\- ¡Carajo! - gimió sintiendo que la reina se venía de nuevo y encajaba sus uñas en sus brazos. Siguió besando la marca y acariciando su cabello confirme la llenaba de su esencia.

Estaba sumamente agotada, pero se sentía muy feliz como hacía mucho tiempo no lo experimentaba. Se sentía segura y protegida bajo el peso de su alfa, anudada a él, llena de él y le parecía increíble que deseara todo eso aun sin estar en celo.

Era algo que aún no lograba comprender, pero en ese momento no le importaba. No cuando su alfa la acariciaba tan tiernamente y besaba su marca con devoción a pesar de lo que había hecho. Sus ojos se humedecieron ante el sentimiento de emoción y no pudo evitar sollozar. Le costaba trabajo recuperar el aliento y ponerse sentimental no ayudaba en nada

\- Shhh. Todo está bien - acarició su bello rostro y besó su mejilla. Se preocupó un poco al escucharla sollozar

\- Estoy feliz - susurró bajito y se mordió el labio inferior para no llorar.

El príncipe le sonrió de una forma que le dejó deslumbrada e hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco de alegría e inevitablemente la reina le regresó una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa que lo dejó embobado.

Era la primera vez que la veía sonreírle en un momento íntimo y entonces lo supo

\- También soy feliz de que seas mía y que esto haya pasado entre nosotros - besó sus entreabiertos labios a pesar de que Regina jadeaba aun por aire - Te quiero tanto - confesó tomando a su omega entre sus brazos y recostándose con cuidado sobre la cama donde estaban las almohadas con ella sobre él. Se movía despacio y con cautela porque estaban anudados y no quería lastimarla - Descansa tranquila, mi dulce y bella omega - susurró con cariño - Alfa te tiene - besó su cabeza mientras acariciaba su espalda con dulzura y no tardó mucho tiempo en sentir la apacible respiración de Regina indicando que se había quedado dormida.

Y lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos, además de sentirse el alfa más afortunado del mundo por poder tener a esa hermosa omega, es que esperaba con todo su corazón, no estar equivocado y que la reina estuviera enamorada de él.

Porque David, sí estaba completamente enamorado de Regina.


	21. Chapter 21

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, los follows y muy especialmente a quienes me dejaron review.

Gracias por dejarme saber que les gustó, lo mucho que sufrieron (sorrynotsorry) y todas las emociones que sintieron conforme leían. Mil gracias por eso. Les agradezco de todo corazón que compartan conmigo.

A quienes están/estuvieron de vacaciones durante estos días: Espero que se la estén/hayan pasado muy, muy bien.

Espero que les guste y que puedan perdonar cualquier error…

Y como siempre, agradecimientos del alma para mi queridísima Partner in Crime _**Autumnevil5**_

* * *

Regina despertó al momento en que sintió todo muy mojado en su intimidad. El nudo del alfa había bajado lo suficiente y salió de su interior seguido de la evidencia del orgasmo de ambos.

Sintió un beso en su cabeza y volvió a cerrar sus ojos soltando un largo suspiro.

Estaba sobre el amplio pecho de David quien la sostenía firmemente entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos. Podía escuchar su apacible corazón latiendo a un ritmo perfecto y arrullador que la tenía en un estado de sopor que no le permitía moverse.

Aunque la verdad, es que no quería dejar de estar así. Quería quedarse ahí por siempre, entre los brazos de su alfa, sintiéndose segura y protegida como tanto había prometido que la mantendría.

Los dedos del príncipe pronto comenzaron a proporcionarle caricias que amenazaban con hacerla caer en la inconsciencia del sueño de nuevo y el único motivo por el cual Regina luchaba por no quedarse dormida en ese momento era su hijo

\- Henry - murmuró suavecito y adormilada, con la esperanza de que David la escuchara

\- Vuelve a dormir - indicó subiendo su brazo izquierdo para acariciar su cabeza mientras el derecho hacía lo propio en la espalda y el inicio del divino trasero de infarto de su omega - Le llamaré para decirle que estás bien y que mañana iremos por él - besó su cabeza de nuevo

\- Pero… - trató de debatir inútilmente, con el mismo tono de voz anterior. Se sentía muy cansada, tenía mucho sueño y las palabras de David junto con sus caricias no estaban ayudando en nada a mantenerse despierta

\- Sin peros. Alfa se hará cargo de todo, pequeña omega. Tú solo descansa - empezó a masajear su cráneo con cuidado y no detuvo ninguna de sus caricias hasta que la sintió quedarse dormida una vez más.

Aguardó algunos minutos hasta que consideró que había caído en un sueño profundo y reparador. Con sumo cuidado, la bajó de su pecho y la depositó en la cama.

Se levantó en su gloriosa desnudez y se agachó para tomar su chaqueta donde estaba su celular para comunicarse con Henry. Pero justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de su apartamento.

Inmediatamente entró en un estado de alerta y adoptó un porte amenazante y territorial. Tomó sus pantalones, se los puso lo más rápido que pudo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a la reina profundamente dormida y segura ahí dentro.

Caminó hacia la puerta esperando que no fuera la princesa quien estaba ahí afuera. No tenía deseo alguno de verla en esos momentos y la quería lejos, muy lejos de su omega

\- ¿La encontraste? - el rostro molesto de Emma fue lo único que vio cuando abrió. La rubia entró sin esperar invitación

\- Sí - respondió David volteando a verla sin soltar la puerta.

No quería que se quedara. Acababa de tener sexo con su omega y no quería a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, mucho menos a otro alfa cerca.

Y no, no le importaba que se tratara de su propia hija.

El enojo de Emma incrementó en cuanto su padre abrió la puerta y le vio semidesnudo, con marcas de rasguños en sus brazos, oliendo a sexo y a Regina, y ahora que estaba dentro del apartamento percibía el mismo aroma

\- ¿Por qué no me llamaste? - preguntó con evidente molestia - Llevo horas dando vueltas por todo Stroybrooke buscando a tu omega y resulta que tú, no solo la encontraste, sino que hasta ¡ya te la follaste! - alzó la voz, reclamando con enojo

\- Baja la voz - indicó entre dientes con su voz de alfa y de inmediato la rubia se tensó - La vas a despertar - le miró con enojo.

La alfa se relamió los labios sintiéndose impotente ante el comportamiento de su padre. Podía sentir que había algo en él que le hacía sentir urgencia por querer respetarle y no hacerle enfadar más. Sabía bien que David estaba defendiendo a la reina porque de seguro estaba ahí dentro, desnuda y recién follada, posiblemente dormida y por ende vulnerable.

Y lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento era que al parecer, a su padre, ya no le importaba nadie más en la vida que la reina

\- ¿Es verdad que dejaste a Snow? - preguntó recuperando un poco la compostura y tragó pesado sintiéndose ansiosa por lo que David fuera a decir al respecto

\- Hablaste con ella - murmuró el príncipe con una media sonrisa incrédula. No podía creer lo pronto que la beta le informó a su hija de su decisión. Con seguridad lo había hecho para ver si ella lograba convencerle reconsiderar y eso le hacía sentirse más enojado con la princesa - Sí - respondió con firmeza.

No iba a mentirle a Emma solo para hacerla sentir mejor. Su hija era una adulta y era capaz de entender. Había tomado una decisión que no era apresurada, era algo que pensó muy bien antes de hacer y no se iba a retractar por nada del mundo

\- ¿Es para estar con Regina? - preguntó con rabia y apretó sus manos en puños, pero no levantó la voz de nuevo

\- Es porque entre tu madre y yo, ya no hay amor - respondió mirando fijamente a su hija y era verdad. Independientemente de lo que sucediera entre él y la reina, David ya no quería estar con Snow. Ya no la amaba y estaba seguro que ella tampoco, aunque tratara de aparentar lo contrario

\- Ella te ama - exclamó Emma con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

\- No - respondió David con el mismo énfasis. Ambos procurando no levantar la voz - Si de verdad me amara no habría pensado en quitarme a mi omega y... - vio algo en el rostro y mirada de su hija que le impidió seguir hablando. Por un momento, alcanzó a ver algo de culpa reflejada en sus ojos - Tú no sabías nada, ¿cierto? - preguntó con sospecha acercándose un poco a ella

\- No - mintió sin titubeo alguno, tal como había acordado con su madre que lo haría si su padre llegaba a hacerle esa pregunta

\- Eso espero - se relamió los labios con algo de coraje - No me gustaría pensar que colaboraste con Snow para tratar de quitarme a mi omega. Me dolería mucho - le dijo con sinceridad

\- A mi me duele mucho esto que estás haciendo y no veo que te importe - le reprochó

\- Basta, Emma - le habló con firmeza y autoridad. No estaba para berrinches infantiles de su hija en ese momento - Aquí lo único que de verdad importa es que yo ya no amo a tu madre y ella tampoco a mi - usó su voz de alfa esta vez.

La rubia solo le miró con algo de resentimiento y trató de salir del apartamento, pero David la detuvo tomándola del brazo

\- Eres mi hija y te amo. No se te olvide jamás que eres muy importante para mí - besó su cabeza y la alfa cerró sus ojos con dolor - Mañana iré por Henry para llevarlo a la Mansión - habló con suavidad esta vez

\- Se quedará con Granny y Ruby esta noche - respondió Emma tragándose el coraje que la invadía - No quiere ir al apartamento - y honestamente cuando supo eso, lo agradeció.

En esos momentos no se sentía capaz de lidiar con el pequeño. Ella misma tenía mucho qué pensar.

* * *

Henry saltó de la emoción en cuanto escuchó a David al otro lado del teléfono asegurándole que su mamá estaba bien y segura en su apartamento.

Estaba tan feliz de saberlo que no le importó que el alfa le dijera que irían hasta el día de mañana por él. Bastó con que el príncipe dijera que su madre necesitaba descansar mucho esa noche para que el mismo Henry le pidiera que cuidara mucho de ella y se asegurara que lo hiciera porque sabía bien lo terca que era su mamá.

Ahora estaba acomodándose para dormir en una de las camas de la habitación doble del hotel de Granny que él y la joven lobo habían tomado para esa noche

\- Ruby… - le llamó desde su cama

\- ¿Mhh? - respondió una adormilada alfa desde la suya

\- ¿Tú crees que alguien pueda dejar de amar a su amor verdadero y… tener amor verdadero con alguien más? - preguntó con genuina inocencia y curiosidad.

La vio apoyarse en uno de sus codos sobre la cama quedando recostada de lado hacia él y recargar la cabeza en su mano

\- Creo que uno puede llegar a tener más de un amor verdadero en la vida - aseguró relamiéndose los labios con un poco de ansiedad, porque ella misma estaba segura que Peter había sido su amor verdadero y le parecía desolador pensar que no lo habría de encontrar de nuevo

\- Yo también - dijo emocionado al saber que ella pensaba como él

\- Entonces es verdad - respondió Ruby - Si el poseedor del corazón del verdadero creyente lo cree, no puede ser de otra forma - y le sonrió cálidamente. Ese niño logró ganarse a la alfa durante los días en que ayudó a David a cuidar de él.

Una amplia y alegre sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Henry ante sus palabras.

* * *

Regina despertó un poco desorientada en una cama que no era la suya y completamente desnuda, pero casi al instante, recordó dónde estaba y lo que sucedió la noche anterior.

Volteó a todos lados y no vio a David por ningún lado. Gimió mortificada y se tapó el rostro con sus manos sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse.

Oh Dios… había tenido sexo con el príncipe con absoluto consentimiento y la habitación aún olía a ello.

Se levantó con algo de rapidez, pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña queja porque su cuerpo protestó ante el movimiento dada la actividad de la noche anterior. Estaba adolorida en general, pero de esa forma deliciosa que le indicaba que había valido mucho la pena lo que sucedió.

Sintió sus mejillas arder con más intensidad al recordar que llamó alfa a David durante el sexo y que quiso que la anudara. Aun podía sentir la boca del príncipe chupando con fuerza sus pezones y sus ma… ¡No! No, no, no. No podía estar pensando en eso en esos momentos, necesitaba ir por Henry.

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación, movió su mano para invocar su magia y quedar impecablemente vestida y aseada, sabiendo bien que se encontraría con él al otro lado de la puerta.

Y no se equivocó

\- Pensé que despertarías más temprano - estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa que le servía de comedor y sostenía una taza de café entre sus manos - Henry llamó hace rato. Está ansioso por verte - se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella para depositar un beso largo y protector en su frente - Vamos - susurró con una bella sonrisa en su apuesto rostro.

Colocó su mano derecha en su espalda baja y avanzó llevándola con él

\- David - tragó pesado mientras él abría la puerta - Lo que pasó anoche… - no sabía ni siquiera cómo comenzar y ya tenía en claro que era inútil tratar de evadirlo, que tarde o temprano terminarían hablando de eso

\- Fue maravilloso - dijo cerca, muy cerca de su oído y vio como la reina se estremeció ligeramente. Moría por decirle que había terminado con Snow y que haría oficial su separación lo más pronto posible.

Pero no quería indisponerla ni hacerle sentir culpable y lo último que quería era provocar que algo como lo del día anterior volviera a suceder.

Sí, obviamente Regina y el vínculo tenían mucho qué ver en todo eso, pero sin importar a dónde les llevaría el estar unidos de esa forma, él ya no quería estar con Snow.

La reina solo asintió, sintiendo una extraña pesadumbre con esa respuesta. Ella también pensaba que fue algo maravilloso, quizá demasiado para ser real y si bien el haber estado con él la había hecho muy feliz como se lo dijo mientras estaban anudados, ahora que tenía la cabeza fría recordaba que David estaba casado con Snow, que eran amores verdaderos y que ella no podía interponerse entre ellos.

Tragó pesado sabiendo bien que la única manera de estar con David, era condenarse a amarlo y vivir con el dolor de saber que él nunca la iba a amar.

Oh Dios, pero qué idiota era al siquiera pensar que eso era posible.

Dio un saltito involuntario cuando sintió la mano del alfa tomándole de la nuca para alzar su rostro y exponer su cuello

\- Shhh - susurró bajito. Seguía preocupándole esa reacción de su omega y estaba seguro se debía a eventos traumáticos de su pasado que esperaba algún día conocer. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que no sólo no ponía objeción, sino que además no había sanado con magia la herida que causó en su cuello.

Llevó su mano hasta la marca y la sintió estremecer más pronunciado que la vez anterior, y entrecerrar sus bellos ojos como por reflejo

\- No quiero que la sanes con magia - le dijo - Quiero que me dejes hacerlo a mi - y entonces acercó su boca hasta ese lugar y comenzó a lamer.

Regina entreabrió su boca cuando le sintió lamer la marca y cerró sus ojos de golpe, disfrutando, dejándose llevar por la placentera sensación que le provocaba que David estimulara la marca

\- Ammhh - soltó un sensual gemidito y sintió su intimidad pulsar anunciando el despertar de su excitación.

Gruñó bajito contra la marca ante la reacción de su bella omega y sabía bien que debía detenerse antes que Regina se excitara y él pudiera olerla, porque si eso sucedía no iban a llegar con Henry pronto.

Además, la hermosa reina no había desayunado y no se podía permitir a sí mismo follarla sin que se hubiera alimentado primero.

Besó la marca arrancándole un jadeo y se separó de ella para verla. Regina estaba adorablemente sonrojada, se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y se relamió los labios.

Sonrió encantado al verla

\- Vamos - indicó de nuevo y la reina asintió saliendo del apartamento de inmediato.

* * *

\- ¡Mamá! - exclamó el pequeño en cuanto la reina apareció en la puerta de Granny's

\- ¡Mi pequeño príncipe! - extendió sus brazos para su hijo quien se acercaba apresurado hacia ella y en cuanto lo tuvo abrazado a su cintura, le envolvió con brazos amorosos y besó su cabeza repetidas veces.

David entró después de su omega y observaba feliz la escena mientras Granny, Ruby y Tink hacían lo mismo. Se les veía felices y emocionadas. Sobretodo a Eugenia que ahora volteaba a ver al alfa por encima de sus gafas con una mirada que le indicaba lo que ya sabía era imposible de ocultar.

Sí, habían tenido sexo sin estar en celo y eso le hacía sentir sumamente orgulloso, con su ego de alfa hasta el cielo. Le sonrió de medio lado un tanto socarrón y la vieja lobo asintió con emoción.

Se acercó hasta ella esta vez

\- Regina no ha desayunado - le dijo y Granny alzó su mano indicando con ello que no dijera más. Anotó algo y pasó la orden de inmediato a la cocina

\- Muchas felicidades - dijo Ruby con emoción exagerada y le alzó las cejas un par de veces haciendo reír a David

\- Gracias - respondió agradecido - Y gracias también por cuidar de Henry - les sonrió

\- Oh, no es nada. Está algo cambiado ¿sabes? - le dijo con sinceridad - Lo pude notar. Está mucho más alegre y feliz después de lo de Neverland - tomó aire y soltó un suspiro viendo al niño con Regina. Arrepentida de haber llegado a pensar que la reina no se merecía a Henry y que debía estar con Emma.

Y la verdad era que la rubia le había decepcionado mucho al no quedarse con el niño la noche anterior. Ninguna de las dos estaba enamorada de la otra, sabía que era solo deseo y sexo, pero aun así, le pareció reprobable que no se quedara a dormir con Henry al saber que él no quería ir al apartamento

\- Mamá, prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo así, por favor - pidió con su rostro enterrado en su torso. En verdad se asustó mucho cuando desapareció. Alzó su rostro para verla - Y también que dejarás que David te cuide - le miró con ojitos suplicantes.

Se sintió tan culpable por haberlo preocupado tanto. Lo tomó de los brazos separándolo de ella y se agachó para estar a su altura. Le miró por unos segundos y su pequeño se veía tan consternado y suplicante que no se pudo negar

\- Te lo prometo - le sonrió y lo abrazó.

Cerró sus ojos sintiéndose aliviada por poder consolar a su hijo y también, una extraña y reconfortante sensación la invadió al prometer que se dejaría cuidar por su alfa

\- El desayuno, Majestad - anunció Tink mientras servía lo que le habían preparado en la mesa contigua a ellos.

Regina volteó a verle algo sorprendida, pero de igual forma se sentó y Henry brincó al asiento frente a ella para acompañarla.

El alfa veía enternecido la escena. Su omega se veía feliz y radiante mientras desayunaba y platicaba con su hijo.

De pronto, la omega se levantó para ir al baño. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta se abrió dejando pasar la desagradable figura de Killian Jones que portaba su insignia de sheriff y en su garfio, jugaba con el brazalete que George le ofreció la vez anterior para dejar a Regina sin magia y David supo de inmediato lo que hacía ahí

\- Afuera - se acercó amenazante a él, con los ojos encendidos de rabia y el otro alfa trastabilló un poco, pero trató de guardar la compostura - Largo de aquí - le empujó sacándolo del lugar. Hook logró bajar los escalones evitando una caída segura. Detrás de él, estaban otros alfas que le habían acompañado a la misión que llevaba - Y dile a tu alcalde que me sigue importando un carajo lo que él quiera. ¡Aléjense de mi omega! - ordenó con su voz de alfa y los piratas salieron despavoridos.

Se alejó muriendo de rabia, jurando mentalmente que muy pronto le quitara a esa omega que estaba seguro le fue prometida por Cora a cambio de sus servicios para poder llegar hasta la tierra sin magia.

Regina le pertenecía a él en realidad y no iba a descansar hasta hacerla suya.

* * *

David sintió su cuerpo entero temblar por el coraje que sentía. Entró de nuevo y todos los presentes guardaron silencio en cuanto regresó.

Caminó hasta el mostrador

\- Por favor, intenta tranquilizar a Regina y de convencerla que todo está bien - era obvio que Henry le diría lo que pasó - Trata de entretenerla con las finanzas - susurró eso último porque se suponía que era secreto que la reina ayudaba a Eugenia con el negocio

\- ¿A dónde irás? - preguntó preocupada porque lo veía muy enfadado y estaba casi segura que podría cometer una locura

\- A ajustar cuentas con Jefferson - apretó los dientes y los puños al decir eso.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue justo cuando la reina regresaba del baño.

Regina se quedó parada en medio del local viendo la puerta y tragó pesado. Le resultaba un poquito doloroso ver que el príncipe se había ido así sin… despedirse

\- ¡A sus asuntos! - gritó Eugenia a un par de alfas que miraban a la reina como si fuese un trozo de carne. Apretó con una mano la escopeta que escondía bajo el mostrador y si no la sacaba en ese mismo instante era porque no quería alarmar al pequeño -¿Se te ofrece algo más? - le preguntó a la omega con amabilidad

\- Un café - pidió mientras se volvía a sentar

\- Nada de eso - dijo la vieja lobo mientras servía más jugo de naranja para ella y el niño. Se acercó a la mesa para dejarlos

\- Eugenia… - soltó el aire con un poquito de fastidio sabiendo bien por qué se negaba a servirle café, al igual que alcohol.

Seguía con la absurda idea de que podía estar embarazada y si no le decía tal cual "no estoy embarazada" en ese preciso instante era porque Henry estaba presente y no lo quería preocupar con algo que de todas formas no iba a pasar.

* * *

No necesitó siquiera buscarlo en su casa. El alfa estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la plaza de Storybrooke.

Jugaba con sus cartas, esperando ver pasar a su Grace para saludarla. Era todo lo que el par de alfas le permitían como "padres" de la niña. Como era una omega, la estaban sobreprotegiendo y era lo único que agradecía de no tenerla.

Jefferson no iba a poderla cuidar y proteger como ellos, sabía que corría peligro con él.

El portazo que David le dio a su camioneta al bajar de la misma sacó al sombrerero de sus pensamientos.

Alzó su mirada solo para encontrarse con un amenazante príncipe que se acercaba rápidamente a él con una mirada asesina clavada en su figura.

Desde luego que su primer impulso fue huir, pero el alfa le alcanzó tomándole por los hombros y le arrojó al suelo de la plaza.

Se quejó porque cayó de golpe contra la dura superficie y maldijo que el imbécil de George no pudiera controlar la situación después de haberle contado lo que la omega había hecho.

El alcalde le prometió que se haría cargo y que no tendría qué preocuparse por David, pero tal parecía que no movió ni un solo dedo

\- Levántate - ordenó con su voz de alfa y los dientes apretados.

Estaba completamente seguro que lo iba a matar por haberse atrevido a tocar a su omega.

* * *

Regina estaba ahora en la pequeña oficina que Granny le había designado. Tinkerbell había llevado a Henry por un helado al negocio que estaba ahí cerca para que se distrajera un poco mientras la reina trabajaba.

El local estaba lleno y Ruby iba y venía sirviendo. Tratando de no hacer notoria la ausencia del hada y de pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe

\- ¡El príncipe va a pelear a muerte con el sombrero en la plaza! - gritó Gruñón y tal como llegó, se fue.

Absolutamente todos los comensales salieron corriendo con dirección al lugar indicado.

* * *

Jefferson sabía bien que era una pelea a muerte, no había salida. Nada iba a poder parar la ira de David hasta que no le matara por haber violentado su marca en el cuello de la reina.

Y ahora estaban frente a frente en la plaza de Storybrooke, listos para matarse a golpes.

En el lugar ya estaba una consternada Snow, que al ver correr a la gente hacia el lugar, simplemente les siguió y se encontró con que David estaba a punto de pelear con Jefferson.

Más gente seguía llegando y aglomerándose alrededor de ellos. No todos los días se veía una pelea así, era la primera que sucedida desde que fueran maldecidos por la reina y a todos les inquietaba. Sobretodo porque se trataba de un alfa que sabían bien, era posiblemente el de más alto rango.

La patrulla se estacionó y una impactada Emma bajó corriendo hacia donde estaba la princesa

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó preocupada al ver a su padre. No parecía él mismo y Jefferson tampoco

\- S-se van a pelear - respondió la beta. Estaba afectada porque sabía bien que eso tenía que ver con Regina y el maldito vínculo y no podía evitar sentirse culpable porque fue ella quien cometió el error de pedirle a David que se la llevara en Neverland

\- ¡Hay que detenerlos! - dijo la alfa tratando de avanzar, pero Snow la alcanzó y le jaló del brazo

\- ¡No! - le dijo. Le aterraba pensar que su hija pudiera salir herida. Porque en ese momento, David estaba muy fuera de sí - No entienden de razones. No hay nada que se pueda hacer - tragó pesado acariciando el brazo de Emma.

La rubia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y no pudo evitar recordar que cuando trató de reclamar a la reina, el príncipe le dijo que habrían de pelear a muerte si se la quería quitar y ahora estaba ahí, apunto de pelear con Jefferson.

Apretó la mandíbula y sus puños con coraje, sabiendo bien que eso era culpa de la omega.

* * *

\- ¡Regina! - el rostro angustiado de Granny fue lo único que la reina necesitó para saber que algo andaba muy mal con David.

* * *

\- No te voy a suplicar perdón ni me voy a rendir ante ti - argumentó Jefferson con su voz de alfa. El príncipe había logrado provocarlo y ahora mantenía un porte igual de amenazante que el del otro alfa - ¡Tu omega fue la que se comportó como una cualquiera al ir a mi casa a ofrecerse! - gritó para que todo el mundo se enterara que David no podía controlar a su omega.

Sin embargo, logró desatar la ira del príncipe al haberse referido de esa forma a su preciada omega

\- ¡Te voy a arrancar la maldita garganta! - gritó con su voz de alfa y comenzó a abalanzarse sobre él, pero justo antes de llegar hasta el sombrerero, la voz de la reina irrumpió en la plaza

\- ¡David! - le llamó terriblemente preocupada al ver la escena.

Eugenia apenas alcanzó a decirle que se estaba peleando a muerte con Jefferson en la plaza y se trasladó con su magia lo más rápido que pudo al lugar.

Todas las miradas estuvieron pronto sobre Regina y eso no le gustó al alfa.

Lanzó miradas amenazantes, olvidándose por un momento del otro alfa que estaba muy quieto, esperando que la llegada de la omega provocara que el enojo de David se volcara sobre ella y le dejara en paz

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le preguntó molesto y con su voz de alfa.

Los bellos ojos de la reina le miraron un poco heridos, pero no la quería ahí. Su presencia en ese momento lo alteraba, corría peligro y además no debía meterse en una pelea de dos alfas.

Regina tragó pesado sabiendo bien que lo que hacía era algo peligroso y que podría estar provocando a su alfa, pero aun así avanzó hasta llegar a él.

El príncipe respiraba muy agitado y podía ver que estaba consumido por la rabia. Se veía tan amenazante que por un momento se asustó y a pesar de que esa era una pésima idea, no desistió

\- No quiero que salgas lastimado por mi culpa - le dijo alargando su mano para tocar el apuesto rostro de David quien le miraba con dureza en ese momento y solo se le ocurrió una cosa para llegar hasta él - Alfa, por favor - le pidió muy, muy bajito con su voz de omega, procurando que solo él la escuchara.

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, el príncipe alzó su mano tomando la de ella por su muñeca espantándola un poco, y la jaló hacia su pecho para envolverla posesivamente entre sus brazos mientras veía amenazante a todo el mundo, incluidas a Snow y Emma que le miraban incrédulas.

Poco le importó.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la nuca de la reina y la obligó a levantar su bello rostro para besarla con arrebato y posesividad frente a todos, sin darle oportunidad de nada

\- ¡Es mía! - gruñó el alfa al otro con tono territorial, pero también lo hizo para todos los presentes. Iba a aprovechar para dejarle en claro a todo el pueblo que la reina era suya y que eso, no iba a cambiar - Y si tú o alguien más la vuelve a tocar, juro por lo mucho que la quiero, que no me detendré de nuevo - le sentenció - Le debes la vida - le dijo a Jefferson con los dientes apretados y en ese momento el sombrerero cayó al suelo de rodillas por la impresión.

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban sorprendidos de ver que una omega, había logrado detener una pelea a muerte entre dos alfas. Eso era un hecho histórico para quienes alguna vez fueran los habitantes del bosque encantado.

La reina en realidad, no era una omega común y, para mala suerte de David, ese hecho sólo incrementaba las ganas de algunos alfas de doblegarla y someterla.

David abrazó con posesividad a Regina con su brazo izquierdo al tiempo que se decidía. Era el lugar perfecto para hacer su decisión oficial. Estaba casi todo el pueblo presente y la involucrada en cuestión

\- Por el derecho que las leyes del Bosque Encantado me otorgan por ser un alfa, quiero anunciar públicamente, que he decidido dejar de estar unido en legítimo matrimonio con la Princesa Snow - informó.

Un murmullo colectivo y de sorpresa se dejó escuchar en el lugar

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, David? - preguntó Regina con sus hermosos ojos abiertos al máximo por la sorpresa. Se veía espantada, claramente no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder.

Por respuesta sólo recibió un beso en la frente.

Snow se tapó la boca con una de sus manos mientras intentaba aguantar las ganas de llorar por el coraje y la impotencia de que el alfa se atreviera a hacer oficial el término de su matrimonio

\- ¿Qué es toda esta estupidez? - preguntó Emma realmente confundida por lo que sucedía

\- Tu padre acaba de anunciar que tu madre y él ya no son un matrimonio - dijo August quién se había acercado a ambas mientras todo sucedida

\- ¿Así nada más? - preguntó incrédula

\- Sí - respondió el beta mirando a David que seguía abrazando posesivamente a la omega y parecía estar esperando algo, quizá que alguien objetara

\- ¿No vas a hacer nada? - preguntó Emma a su madre y ésta negó.

No podía debatirle al príncipe, si lo hacía ahí seguramente el alfa diría lo que ella había tratado de hacer y prefería que todos pensaran que eso era culpa de Regina, que la reina había logrado destruir su matrimonio y que ella era solo una víctima.

Porque en verdad lo era.

Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo mientras David se retiraba del lugar con Regina muy segura y protegida por él.

* * *

Regina se sentía un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de suceder y David conducía en absoluto silencio hacia Granny's. Así que no hablaron de nada durante el trayecto.

Cuando llegaron, la reina trató de bajar, pero el alfa puso su mano sobre su muslo izquierdo, deteniéndola y haciendo que volteara a verle

\- Solo iré por Henry. Los llevaré a la Mansión. Espera aquí - le dijo y después se bajó.

La omega tragó pesado y se mordió el labio inferior un poco insegura porque sentía que David estaba molesto con ella por haber ido a la plaza.

El alfa entró al local que estaba completamente vacío a excepción de Tinkerbell y el pequeño

\- Vamos, Henry - le invitó con su mano suavizando lo más que pudo su expresión. Seguía muy tenso por todo lo que sucedió

\- Adiós, Tink - se despidió alegre caminando hacia el príncipe.

El niño corrió entusiasmado hacia la camioneta al ver a su madre ahí, quien de inmediato le abrió la puerta para que pudiera subir.

El alfa se subió al volante y puso en marcha el vehículo rumbo a la Mansión.

* * *

Snow se paseaba alterada por su apartamento. Trataba de regularizar su respiración. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta ahí, tratando de evitar a cualquier que quisiera decirle algo.

Lo que acababa de suceder, le había hecho sentir humillada porque no solo David terminó con su matrimonio oficial y públicamente, sino que además la maldita omega estuvo presente y entre los brazos del príncipe mientras eso sucedía.

Se quedó quieta mirando hacia la nada pensando ahora en que Regina había logrado que el alfa desistiera de matar a Jefferson.

Ella lo había visto muchas veces así en el bosque y sabía que era imposible acercarse a él, mucho menos hablarle o tocarlo siquiera y hacerlo desistir era algo impensable.

David era el alfa de más alto rango de la ciudad y Regina, una insignificante omega, había logrado calmarlo. Como si ella tuviera control sobre él, cuando se suponía que debía ser lo contrario.

El alfa debía dominar y someter a la omega

\- ¡Ahh! - gritó y llevó una mano a su pecho cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

\- Soy yo - dijo Emma que entraba arrastrando los pie y aventó la puerta para que se cerrara.

Caminó apesadumbrada hasta el sillón y ahí, se dejó caer sin gracia alguna, como tanto le molestaba a la beta que lo hiciera.

La princesa se acercó y se sentó en el otro sillón

\- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó? - preguntó mirando al techo. Tenía muchas dudas y estaba muy confundida

\- Al parecer Regina fue a casa de Jefferson, él la tocó y eso hizo que tu padre quisiera matarlo - habló con una frialdad poco típica de ella. Pensando en lo irresponsable que había sido la reina al hacer eso. No respetaba a David en lo más mínimo

\- ¿Así es en el bosque? - preguntó la rubia acomodándose mejor en su asiento - ¿El alfa solo dice que ya no quiere el matrimonio y listo? - preguntó y la beta asintió mirando sus manos sobre su regazo

\- Tu padre y yo, no estábamos casados aquí. Él se divorció de Kathryn y, legalmente es un hombre libre - comenzó a explicar - Nuestro matrimonio era algo legítimo bajo las leyes del Bosque Encantado y como ahora las reglas biológicas están aquí pues sí, tu padre puede hacer eso solo porque es un alfa - concluyó con tono de decepción

\- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó algo exaltada y la beta alzó los hombros

\- Por el momento le regresé todos los expedientes a Victor y me será imposible hablar con David - miró a su hija - Hiciste bien en decirle que no sabías nada. No me hubiera perdonado que tu padre te dejara de hablar por mi culpa - se relamió los labios

\- Me sigue pareciendo todo tan absurdo, Snow. Ustedes son amores verdaderos. No pudo creer que una follada y una mordida sean razones suficientes para acabar con una historia de amor de cuentos de hadas - dijo mortificada

\- Supongo cosas de alfas y omegas que nunca entenderé, pero quizá tú llegues a hacerlo algún día - le sonrió tenuemente.

Emma se quedó pensando en ello y mientras lo hacía, reparó en que la princesa no se veía devastada por lo que acababa de suceder y eso llamó su atención

\- ¿Crees que no has perdido a David? - preguntó. Hasta ese momento no le había confesado que su padre expresó explícitamente que ya no amaba a la beta. No quería decírselo porque… Esperaba que tuviera algún otro plan

\- Somos amores verdaderos. Creo que aun puedo recuperarlo - argumentó - Quizá sea solo cuestión de tiempo para que Regina lo cansé. Viste lo que sucedió hace rato y sabemos que buscó a otro alfa. David debe estar molesto con ella y te aseguro que es solo el principio - tomó aire para seguir - Estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo si quiere regresar, pero sería bajo mis condiciones - Emma frunció el ceño - Nos iríamos a vivir a la Mansión y sólo habría algo entre ellos cuando uno de los dos esté en celo - explicó

\- ¿Como vivir en pareja y con la amante? - preguntó la alfa incrédula

\- No es una amante, Emma - dijo ofendida - Es una omega. Una que espero en verdad, no pueda darle hijos a tu padre, porque no me veo criando a los hijos de la ex Reina Malvada junto con los que yo estoy dispuesta a darle - soltó un largo suspiro mientras la rubia le miraba con los ojos llenos de espanto ante la idea.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión, Regina se puso a preparar la comida sin esperar nada. Seguía algo contrariada y el silencio del alfa no sólo era incómodo, sino que le estaba matando

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Henry al príncipe mientras ambos estaban sentados en el comedor

\- Snow ya no es mi esposa - respondió. No tenía caso ocultárselo y era mejor que lo supiera lo más pronto posible.

El niño abrió su boca para hablar, pero luego la cerró mientras fruncía el ceño, pero para sorpresa de David, no se alteró ni comenzó a decirle que el Príncipe Encantador debía estar con Snow White

\- ¿Te vas a casar con mi mamá? - preguntó tomando por sorpresa al alfa.

Trató de responder, pero sólo balbuceó. Tomó aire ordenando sus ideas y ahora sí habló

\- Ya veremos - susurró su respuesta

\- ¡Aauu! - un quejido de Regina se dejó escuchar y en un segundo, David estaba enseguida de ella

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó Henry preocupado entrando a la cocina

\- Estoy bien, cariño - le sonrió para tranquilizarlo - Solo me quemé un poco - el alfa ya sostenía su dedo en alto y lo inspeccionada

\- Ve a jugar. Te llamaremos cuando esté lista la comida - dijo el príncipe al niño y éste asintió entusiasmado para luego irse corriendo

\- Estoy bien - murmuró la reina porque lo tenía muy cerquita, no le soltaba y desde luego que su aroma hacía estragos en ella.

La miró con advertencia mientras alargaba su mano para apagar el fuego y, para sorpresa de la omega, comenzó a chupar su dedo con gentileza.

Regina entreabrió su boca porque no se esperaba eso y oh, Dios… Lo peor de todo es no solo era placentero, sino que David estaba manteniendo contacto visual con ella mientras lo hacía y no, no podía despegar sus ojos de los azules de él. Era hipnótico.

Maldito alfa…

\- Yo seguiré cocinando - dijo al tiempo que dejó en paz su dedo y volvía a prender el fuego colocándose en posición

\- Iré a tomar un baño - informó mientras salía con prisa de la cocina rumbo a la segunda planta, sintiéndose abrumada, confundida y ligeramente excitada.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, Henry volvió a retirarse y fue el momento en el que David aprovechó para hablar con Regina

\- Sabes que lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, ¿cierto? - preguntó terminando de lavar los platos.

La reina se tensó en cuanto le escuchó

\- Estás molesto - afirmó con una actitud defensiva muy típica de ella

\- Un poco - admitió el príncipe volteándose para encararla. La omega estaba del otro lado de la isla mirándole con algo de frialdad, como retándole, algo que no le gustó para nada y alzó sus cejas para hacérselo saber.

Se sostuvieron la mirada como si fuese una lucha silenciosa entre ellos hasta que fue Regina quien soltó un suspiro, frunció el ceño y miró para otro lado.

La verdad es que se sentía sensible con sólo saber que su alfa estaba molesto con ella

\- Ayer dijiste que no estabas molesto por lo de Jefferson y ahora fuiste a quererte pelear con él a muerte - dijo y le volvió a mirar de la misma forma en que lo estuvo haciendo momentos antes

\- Dije que no estaba molesto contigo, él es asunto aparte. Como alfa, Jefferson sabía bien que esto iba a suceder al momento en que se atrevió a violentar mi marca - explicó con un poco de rabia impregnada en su voz - Y sé que estabas preocupada - suavizó ligeramente su tono.

La verdad era que la presencia de Regina en medio de la plaza y la pelea le alteró porque tuvo miedo que quisieran hacerle daño. George había mandado que le colocaran el brazalete de nuevo y además pudo haber salido lastimada si hubiera llegado cuando se estuvieran peleando y la sola idea le horrorizaba y le ponía mal

\- Pero no debiste hacer aparecido ahí y lo sabes bien - le miró de una forma en la que no daba lugar para que ella debatiera ese punto.

Soltó un suspiro al verla apretar la mandíbula y como sus bellos ojos se ponían vidriosos…

No, no podía ponerse estricto con ella. Sentía que le era imposible. Regina realmente le hacía flaquear en ese aspecto y le parecía increíble.

Caminó hasta la reina y la envolvió entre sus brazos. Agradeció en el alma que no quisiera apartarlo.

Cerró los ojos y tragó pesado aguantando las ganas de llorar en cuanto la abrazó. Era horrible saber que su alfa estaba molesto con ella y mucho más que le estuviera llamando la atención cuando lo único que hizo fue impedir que saliera lastimado por su culpa. Tomó aire y comenzó a tranquilizarse conforme el aroma del príncipe la embriagaba, llenándola de esa sensación de protección a la que estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse y a adorar.

Se mordió el labio mientras el alfa acariciaba su cabeza y depositaba un beso en su coronilla, debatiéndose entre cuestionar su decisión de dejar a Snow o no. Sabía bien que eso tampoco lo debía hacer, pero le era imposible comportarse como una omega obediente y sumisa

\- ¿Por qué te separaste de Snow? - preguntó con su rostro enterrado en su pecho y de inmediato las caricias pararon. Lo sintió inhalar profundamente contra ella y después soltar el aire ruidosamente. Regina cerró los ojos esperando la llamada de atención

\- Porque ya no la amo - respondió sin más y ahora acarició la espalda de su preciada omega. Sabía que la reina era consciente que no debía cuestionarlo, pero él sabía que ella no lo hacía para retarlo y le gustaba poder ser sincero con su omega porque quería que Regina tuviera la confianza de hacer lo mismo con él.

Soltó una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al escucharlo y mentiría si dejara que saberlo no le hacía feliz, pero era una sensación rara puesto que venía con una mezcla de culpa y preocupación.

Se separó de él y caminó unos pasos pasando una mano por el cabello y la otra la colocó en su cintura

\- ¿Qué te preocupa? - le preguntó el príncipe

\- Henry… - cerró los ojos y negó. No quería perderlo

\- Ya lo sabe y está bien con ello - le informó el alfa y Regina volteó a verle como no creyéndole - Yo mismo se lo dije antes de que te quemaras - le sonrió. Tomó aire y caminó hasta la reina quien se abrazó a sí misma con una expresión contrariada en el rostro - No lo hice para forzarte a tener una relación como tal conmigo - aclaró - No voy a venir a vivir aquí a menos que tú me lo pidas - alargó su mano para tomar su bello rostro y alzarle un poco para que le mirara. Sonrió tenuemente viéndola hacia abajo - No quiero imponerte mi presencia, quiero que tú me pidas que esté contigo - acarició su frente con su mano libre y ella entrecerró sus bellos ojos ante su caricia - Quiero que sepas que te voy a esperar - aclaró inclinándose para besar su frente - Te quiero mucho, mi bella omega - susurró con su frente pegada a la de ella - Lo único que te pido es que no me apartes y que confíes plenamente en mí. ¿Sí? - le preguntó. Quería decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, pero temía mucho que Regina le apartara si lo hacía, quería ganársela antes de hacerlo

\- S-sí - respondió Regina. La palabra abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera frenarla o meditar siquiera cuál quería que fuera su respuesta.

El alfa tomó su rostro con ambas manos para verla a los ojos, pero seguía muy cerca de ella

\- Eres tan buena - le elogió con el rostro lleno de orgullo y emoción.

Volvió a besar su frente con cariño, para luego bajar acariciando con su nariz desde ahí hasta que llegó a la marca. Oh, su preciosa omega no la había curado aun con magia como él se lo pidió.

La besó de nuevo un par de veces y la hizo estremecer para luego lamer arrancándole un pequeño jadeo que le llenaba de más ansias por escuchar más de ellos y entonces comenzó a chupar y lamer con más afán… le encantaba tenerla así, totalmente perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba

\- A-al… - tragó pesado - David - su voz se escuchó temblorosa y vaya que toda ella lo estaba. Y agradeció en el alma que el príncipe la dejara entendiendo el mensaje porque estaba segura que no le faltaba nada para rogarle porque la follara ahí mismo.

Vio con satisfacción que Regina respiraba un poquito agitado y que sus mejillas estaban algo encendidas y se mordió el labio inferior

\- Debo ir al refugio. Te veo al rato - besó su mejilla y simplemente se fue.

Dejando a una reina ligeramente excitada. De nuevo.

* * *

Tres días después, George mandó llamar a Emma a la alcaldía

\- Sheriff Swan - hizo un gesto para que se sentara en la silla frente a su escritorio

\- Así estoy bien - respondió con algo de fastidio. Ese hombre, alfa o lo que fuera no le gustaba

\- Como bien sabe me estoy dando a la tarea de implementar medidas para que la ciudad funcione en plena armonía con las leyes biológicas - comenzó a explicar ante la mirada de extrañamiento de la alfa - Es por ello que he decidido que las omegas serán una propiedad como tal de sus alfas - sacó unos papeles y se los entregó - El sheriff Jones se está encargando de entregar las actas correspondientes a los alfas que tienen una omega y me gustaría mucho que usted llevara la de su padre - le sonrió con frialdad.

Emma revisó los papeles que le entregó y sí, era un documento oficial donde se estipulaba que el Alfa David Nolan era el propietario legal de la omega Regina Mills

\- Ande y haga lo que le indiqué - le dijo con autoridad.

Y la sheriff lo dudo por unos segundos porque eso era algo indignante. Prácticamente los alfas iban a poder vender legalmente a sus omegas si así lo deseaban y eso le parecía ofensivo e indignante. Pero por otro lado, no podía perder la oportunidad de atormentar un poco a Regina.

Estaba harta de verla muy feliz con su hijo y con su padre como si todo estuviera muy bien, mientras ella y su madre, la estaban pasando algo mal. Sobretodo la princesa, que le había agarrado por tomar de a diario, habían pasado pocos días, pero igual llamaba su atención y solo esperaba no se convirtiera en un problema.

* * *

Llegó al refugio y entró con la mayor naturalidad que pudo

\- ¡Emma! - le saludó efusivo su padre. Le daba mucho gusto verla por ahí, era raro cuando iba a verle

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó mientras jugaba con el papel en sus manos

\- Muy bien - respondió y la vio relamerse los labios con algo de nerviosismo - ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó, preocupado porque algo le hubiese pasado a su omega

\- George te envía ésto - dijo mientras se acercaba al mostrador y le alargaba el título de propiedad.

David lo tomó con algo de molestia y conforme iba leyendo su rostro iba cambiando por uno de rabia total

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajos le pasa?! - preguntó exaltado - ¡Una omega no es una cosa! - gritó

\- Te recomiendo que lo conserves - dijo Emma tratando de calmarlo - Seguro después se le pasará y cambiara de opinión - argumentó - Pero mientras tanto, habrá que acatar sus reglas - se relamió los labios y subió sus pantalones un poco, acomodándoselos mejor

\- Es un imbécil, eso es lo que es - gruñó bajito

\- Vamos a comer - le invitó para evitar generar alguna aspereza con su padre, porque en el fondo estaba disfrutando un poco de eso.

Era la hora de la comida y David sabía que Regina estaba con Granny. Ese día Neal iría por Henry a la escuela, aunque el niño seguía mostrándose inconforme cada que era el turno del beta.

Miró a su hija y asintió aceptando.

El viejo alfa había llegado muy lejos y mientras salían, David se decidía a retomar su plan de recuperar la alcaldía lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Llegaron a Granny's y ahí se encontraron a una Regina muy alegre platicando con Tink y Ruby.

El alfa suspiró enamorado al verla. Era tan bella y era su omega.

Por su parte Emma tragó pesado y con coraje al ver a la reina ahí. No tenía interés en comer con ella porque era obvio que el príncipe se sentaría con ella

\- Me quedaré aquí - indicó la rubia. Además no quería estar presente si el tema de las omegas como propiedad salía a relucir.

David asintió y caminó hasta las tres mujeres

\- ¡A trabajar criaturas! - les dijo Eugenia a Ruby y a Tink que rápidamente se fueron dejando sola a la reina.

Fue entonces cuando Regina se dio cuenta que su alfa había llegado y soltó un pequeño suspiro al verlo ahí parado casi frente a ella, todo imponente y muy, muy guapo.

Se mordió el labio inferior acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

\- ¿Ya comiste? - le preguntó mientras se sentaba

\- Sí - respondió, aunque la verdad era que había comido muy poco. Ese día se despertó con algo de malestar y en general no había tenido apetito durante el mismo.

El príncipe asintió con sus ojos estrechos, como no creyéndole del todo y ordenó de comer. Ya le preguntaría a Granny si eso era verdad.

La puerta se abría y cerraba mientras más comensales llegaban. Sirvieron la comida de David quien comenzó a degustar sin perder tiempo.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia la ventana. Se relamió los labios comenzando a sentirse excitada y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Bueno sí, su alfa… Llegó todo imponente y guapo como era él y ese día en particular el aroma de David le parecía más penetrante que otras veces y eso era un problema porque la sensación iba a parar directo a su intimidad.

No, no, no… se repitió con algo de espanto cuando comenzó a sentir una cantidad considerable de humedad entre sus piernas. No podía excitarse en ese lugar porque todos se iban a dar cuenta. Tenía qué controlarse.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo un par de veces, pero eso solo hizo que aspirara más del aroma de su alfa y los abrió ahora sí espantada, completamente segura que había empapado su ropa interior.

Se quedó paralizada al ver que David la miraba sabiendo bien lo que sucedía y sintió sus mejillas arder con furia porque Granny y Ruby también la miraban y seguramente todos en el local lo sabían

\- Ven conmigo - dijo el príncipe poniendo de pie. La jaló prácticamente de un brazo porque su omega no se movía. Estaba espantada y lo entendía, era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Colocó su mano derecha en la espalda baja de la reina y la empezó a guiar hacia las habitaciones del local, dejando atrás a un puñado de alfas que se habían excitado con el olor de la omega y a Snow, que había llegado minutos antes y ahora moría de rabia, sabiendo bien lo que su ex marido haría con la ex Reina Malvada.

* * *

La metió a la habitación de la cual tomó la primera llave que vio a la mano. La guió hasta la cama y la dejó ahí para ir a cerrar con seguro la puerta. No iba a permitir que nadie entrara

\- David… - se removió sentada ahora en la orilla de la cama - No estoy en celo - argumentó porque seguramente todos se dieron cuenta que se había excitado y también que él se la había llevado y sabían que lo había hecho para tener sexo y eso era… Ay, Dios… ¡No!

\- No, pero estás excitada - dijo él tomando una silla y llevándola cerca de la cama para sentarse enfrente de ella. Quería aprovechar la oportunidad para mostrarle a Regina que habría veces en que le necesitara a él y otras que no - Tócate - pidió con autoridad y la reina le miró como si hubiera dicho una locura

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - dijo molesta

\- Entonces nos quedaremos aquí - se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de piernas colocando su pie izquierdo sobre su muslo derecho - No voy a permitir que salgas así y que alguien diga que no atiendo a mi omega como debe ser - explicó.

La vio apretar sus muslos como tratando de encontrar algo de alivio entre sus piernas, negándose a su petición

\- Quiero que te toques para mi, Regina - habló esta vez con más autoridad y dominio. La vio morderse el labio inferior como en conflicto. Así que se puso se pie y se colocó frente a ella, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama a cada lado de su cuerpo, haciendo que la omega se hiciera un poquito hacia atrás - Anda, se una buena omega para tu alfa - habló con su voz ronca y llena de deseo cerca de su oído.

Apretó la colcha con sus manos tratando de resistirse a él, a su petición y a su propio cuerpo, pero no pudo hacerlo.

Levantó una mano temblorosa y la llevó hasta el medio de sus piernas, por fortuna llevaba una falda no muy larga que, mientras se acomodó en la orilla de la cama, se había subido lo suficiente para dejar casi al descubierto su intimidad.

Gimió bajito cuando alcanzó su propio sexo por encima de la tela de su ropa interior y lo tocó. Entreabrió su boca, abrió un poquito más sus piernas y empezó a respirar pesado mientras se acariciaba a sí misma buscando darse placer y llevarse al orgasmo

\- Muy bien - la elogió besando su mejilla sonoramente - Más, Regina - ordenó esta vez viéndola fascinado.

Con su cabeza echada un poquito hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta, soltando pequeños gemidos y jadeos que intentaba acallar.

Masajeaba su clítoris casi con furia sintiéndose muy cerca y siguió esmerándose para llegar, ahí, prácticamente debajo de su alfa, masturbándose frente a él como se lo pidió. Alzó un poco sus piernas recargándose más hacia atrás pensando que quizá así le sería más fácil alcanzar el orgasmo como otras veces ya lo había hecho pensando en el príncipe, pero pronto se dio cuenta que nada sucedida.

Lloriqueó desesperada porque no podía llegar y estaba muy excitada

\- Vamos, mi dulce omega - le alentó con ardoroso placer sin apartarse ni un solo milímetro de ella - Vente para tu alfa - pidió. La vio fruncir su ceño y pequeñas gotas salas se dejaron ver en la comisura de sus ojos apretados.

Sí, era una de esas veces en las que le necesitaba a él

\- No puedo - sollozó sintiendo su cuerpo arder. Estaba comenzando a resultarle doloroso su propio toque y no lo podía creer

\- Eso es porque necesitas que yo lo haga - explicó besando su frente porque había sido muy buena al hacer lo que le pidió - ¿Quieres que alfa te tome, preciosa omega? - le preguntó con su voz de alfa

\- Sí - respondió casi suplicante con su voz de omega sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hacía.

La tomó por la cintura y la volteó dejándola con medio cuerpo sobre el colchón. Subió su falda hasta su estrecha cintura y bajó su empapada ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no suplicarle que la tomara. No se sentía como cuando estaba en celo, pero era una sensación muy similar, sentía urgencia porque el alfa la follara y la llenara de él, pero era tan terca que no le iba a suplicar.

David abrió sus pantalones y solo sacó su miembro que ya reclamaba por atención. Estaba durísimo e hinchado y daba tirones con el solo pensamiento de estar dentro del estrecho interior de la omega

\- Ohhh - gimió ahogadamente cuando dos de sus grandes dedos la penetraron y empezó a temblar ligeramente

\- Mmhh… - murmuró con gusto y agarró una de sus nalgas con su mano libre para separarla de la otra y poder ver mejor la intimidad de su omega - Estás lista para mí, belleza - la folló un poco con sus dedos muy atento a sus reacciones. Esperando a que dilatara y lubricara un poco más para poderla tomar.

Movía sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba David con sus dedos. Y estaba tan cerca que no le fue difícil alcanzar la cúspide de su placer. Apretó con sus manos la colcha de nuevo sintiendo como su orgasmo llegaba

\- Mmngghh - gimió muy alto llegando y justo en ese momento, el alfa sacó sus dedos y posicionó su miembro entrando en ella de una sola y certera estocada. Se estremeció por completo al sentirlo entrar de esa forma tan abrupta en ella, en medio de su orgasmo.

Su precioso cuerpo convulsionaba por completo presa del potente orgasmo mientras se apretaba con fuerza sobre su miembro haciéndole sisear por la deliciosa sensación. Era imposible que se moviera en ese momento y prefirió no tocarla para no aumentar más el placer que seguramente se volvería insoportable si lo hacía

\- Ah… ¡Alfaaaaa! - gritó cuando por fin pudo articular palabra y siguió temblando incontrolablemente sobre la cama

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, preciosa omega - le elogió reclinándose sobre ella para besar la comisura de sus labios entreabiertos - Te sientes tan bien sobre mi miembro, hermosa - susurró comenzando a mover sus caderas de atrás para delante, entrando y saliendo de ella tentativamente - ¿Todavía me necesitas? - le preguntó, porque eso no se trataba de él y su necesidad, sino de ella.

Se irguió y tomó con sus manos sus preciosas nalgas y las abrió, viendo como su miembro desaparecía en su hinchado y rosado sexo, y como la esencia de su omega brotaba cada que salía de ella y caía en pequeñas gotas de dulce néctar sobre su empapada ropa interior y el piso.

Empezó a respirar muy agitada con los ojos apretados sintiendo el enorme miembro de su alfa entrar y salir de ella como si estuviera jugando. Era placentero, pero necesitaba más, un orgasmo no había sido suficiente, sentía aún la necesidad en su cuerpo.

Apoyó los pies en el suelo lo mejor que pudo y alzó un poquito su cadera comenzando a empujar con fuerza contra él como respuesta

\- Ah, ah - negó el alfa reprobando su acción y la sostuvo con firmeza de las caderas para impedirle el movimiento. Quería una respuesta a su pregunta

\- ¡No! - se quejó la reina con desespero

\- ¿No me necesitas? - preguntó con un poco de malicia, porque sabía perfectamente que sí

\- ¡Sí! - concedió casi de inmediato porque ya no aguantaba más - Te necesito tanto, alfa - sollozó - ¡Quiero que me folles fuerte y duro y que me llenes de ti! - pidió con su voz de omega

\- Oh, Regina - gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta cerrando sus ojos de golpe por la dulce petición. Se inclinó hasta alcanzar su oído - Te quiero tanto porque eres muy buena y dulce conmigo - besó detrás de su oreja y la hizo soltar un lloriqueo de placer.

Se irguió de nuevo y empezó un ritmo firme pero controlado de penetración. Regina empezó a gemir de inmediato, pero no podía moverse porque David la seguía aferrando con firmeza de las caderas.

Así que alzó estirando sus brazos lo más lejos que pudo mientras soltaba jadeos cada vez que entraba en ella

\- Dije que fuert-te - demandó con algo de reniego en su preciosa voz.

Sonrió de medio lado divertido al escucharla. Oh, su preciosa omega, tan rebelde e indomable. Era algo que amaba de ella.

Colocó su mano izquierda justo donde su espalda comenzaba debajo de su cuello y con la derecha aferró muy bien su cadera y comenzó a tomarla tal cual lo pidió, fuerte y duro a un ritmo casi castigador

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah! - comenzó a gemir abiertamente en cuanto las penetraciones se volvieron estocadas y el gran miembro del alfa entraba y salía de ella con rapidez para enterrarse de nuevo en su intimidad manando olas de placer doloroso a todo su cuerpo y no quería que parara jamás. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

Se dejó caer en la cama disfrutando, con su cabeza hacia un lado para que su alfa pudiera escucharla como tanto sabía que le gustaba.

Estaba encantado viendo lo mucho que la reina estaba disfrutando de sus embestidas y como había dejado su preciosa boca libre para que pudiera escuchar sus preciosos jadeos y gemidos, sus excitantes lloriqueos y gritos.

Apretó los dientes tratando de contener las ganas de dejar que su alfa lo consumiera. Quitó la mano que tenía sobre su espalda para llevarla hasta su nalga izquierda, dejándola caer con un poco de fuerza

\- ¡Oh! - gimió alto por la pequeña nalgada y la sensación de ligero ardor, le encantó.

Y totalmente consumida por el fuego y el deseo que sentía por dentro, se alzó ahora sí en sus brazos y comenzó a empujarse con fuerza contra él.

David casi se viene al ver que Regina estaba prácticamente empalándose sola en su hinchado y pulsante miembro, como si ella lo estuviera poseyendo

\- Eso es, mi bella omega - la alentó sin dejar de penetrarla al mismo ritmo que llevaba. Había logrado sincronizar con sus movimientos muy rápido y estaba fascinado.

Cerró los ojos y se relamió los labios cuando sintió que su nudo comenzaba a formarse. No faltaba mucho para que se viniera y Regina debía decirle si quería que la anudara o no

\- ¡Anúdame! - le pidió con su voz de omega sorprendiendo al alfa porque le dio una respuesta antes de que preguntara si quiera - Quiero tu grande nudo y… q-¡que me llenes! - gritó su petición y si no estuviera tan perdida en el placer se habría espantado al pensar que quizá todo el hotel y hasta el local la había escuchado

\- Sí - gruñó David con su voz de alfa. Se sentía un poquito descontrolado porque no podía resistirse cuando la reina le hablaba con su voz de omega - Voy a llenarte, Regina - sus estocadas se estaban volviendo erráticas y apretó fuerte el agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas, sabiendo que le dejaría marcas - ¡Grita el nombre tu alfa! - le ordenó sintiéndola al borde del orgasmo.

Fue necesario solo un pequeño cambio en el ángulo de penetración para lanzar a Regina al vacío

\- ¡Daaaaavid! - gritó tan fuerte que sintió su garganta desgarrarse y justo en ese momento, el príncipe se enterró lo más profundo que pudo dentro de ella y su nudo terminó de formarse, obligando a su interior a ensancharse a su límite.

La omega apretó los ojos mientras su cuerpo se tensaba imposiblemente y temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. David comenzó a gruñir y sisear con fuerza

\- Mnnngg… ¡Ahhhh! - gritó porque empezó a venirse de nuevo al sentir la ardiente semilla del alfa comenzarla a llenar

\- ¡Ohhhh! - gimió David desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras temblaba y apretaba sus nalgas junto con el agarre en las caderas de la omega, sintiéndola estrecharse con mucha fuerza alrededor de su sensible erección que seguía expulsando la evidencia de su orgasmo dentro de Regina, llenándola porque gracias a que estaban anudados, era imposible que se desperdiciara una sola gota de su semilla.

Lloriqueó bajito sintiéndose llena hasta el límite y reparó en que la vez anterior, el príncipe no se había venido tanto, o quizá era la posición, pero se sentía su vientre duro

\- Shh, shh - trató de calmarla sintiéndose más en control y ahora acariciaba su nalgas, caderas y muslos.

Cuando la sintió relajarse se deslizó hacia abajo llevándola con él. Ambos quedaron hincados en el suelo y ella con su cabeza y brazos sobre la cama.

David besó la mejilla de Regina quien seguía respirando muy agitada, pero tenía una expresión de satisfacción en su bello rostro.

Volteó a verle, llevó su mano derecha a la nuca del príncipe y lo jaló hacia ella para besarle con fiereza y arrebato, pero también imprimió un poquito del amor que estaba comenzando a sentir por él.

El alfa respondió al beso de su omega con entrega, abrió su boca sin que ella solicitara permiso para que pudiera introducir su lengua sin restricción alguna

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - le preguntó respirando agitado cuando ella dejó de besarle y bajaba un poquito su rostro, dejando que sus labios quedaran sobre su frente. Depositó un tierno y protector beso ahí

\- Mmjm - respondió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la maravillosa sensación de estar anudada a su alfa. Su sexo volvió a convulsionar sobre el miembro que tenía dentro y éste derramó un poco más de su semilla en su interior - Estoy muy llena - gimió bajito, apretándole con fuerza por reflejó, arrancándole un gruñidito y pronto tuvo una mano posesiva sobre su vientre, acariciando con ternura ese punto

\- A mi me gusta tenerte así - besó su sien - Bien llena de mí - susurró con algo de posesividad en la voz.

Regina se mordió los labios para no decirle que a ella le gustaba también estar así… llena de él.

Soltó un largo respiro relajándose, sintiendo a David besar su nuca, su hombro sobre su ropa y no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero se sentía un poco adormilada cuando al fin el nudo cedió y salió de su interior dando paso a la evidencia de los orgasmos de ambos.

El pantalón del príncipe fue un desastre al instante y la ropa interior de Regina igual.

Y en lo único que la reina pudo pensar mientras el alfa la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba al baño, era en que iban a salir ahí y regresar al local oliendo a sexo.

* * *

Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí esperando porque David regresara si sabía perfectamente a donde había ido… con ella.

La única satisfacción que tenía en ese momento era la noticia que Emma le había dado respecto a que ahora las omegas serían legalmente una propiedad de los alfas, pero no estaba segura de querer ver llegar al que todavía consideraba suyo con su omega recién follada

\- Me voy - dijo levantándose de su asiento

\- ¿A dónde vas? -preguntó la rubia volteando a verla

\- Llegaré tarde al apartamento - y salió del lugar.

La alfa soltó un suspiro y mientras se giraba para sentarse correctamente de nuevo, el Oscuro pasó enseguida de ella, con su omega con la cabeza agachada siguiéndole muy de cerca.

Y entonces ocurrió algo que no esperó sucediera jamás. Belle alzó su vista y la enganchó a la de ella por unos breves segundos que fueron suficientes para dejarla totalmente descolocada.

* * *

\- Vamos - David le tendió su mano para que la tomara.

Regina terminaba de acomodar su cabello frente al espejo y se veía impecable ahora

\- ¿Tenemos que…? - trató de preguntar

\- Sí - respondió acercándose un poco a ella - Para mí es muy importante que vean que puedo satisfacerte - explicó.

La reina lo maldijo mentalmente por ese comportamiento, por ser tan… alfa, pero solo soltó una exhalación mortificada porque no estaba convencida de querer enfrentar al local así, tan pronto después de haber tenido sexo, oliendo a ello.

Y no, no se trataba de que pudiera o no negarse, era que no quería negarse a hacer lo que David pedía. Cada día que pasaba se daba cuenta que le hacía muy feliz poderlo satisfacer en todos los sentidos.

Por su parte el príncipe estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Tal vez Regina no lo sabía, pero el hecho de que se hubiera excitado en público por primera vez y le necesitara solo significaba que el vínculo entre ellos se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte y eso le llenaba de felicidad.

Estaba tan contento que de momento prefirió no decirle a Regina lo de George.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que un orgulloso e imponente David, regresara con una sonrosada Regina de la mano, que aunque se veía algo contrariada, tenía una expresión de haberla pasado muy bien con el alfa.

Emma solo les observó con detenimiento y dejando de lado el hecho de que se trataba de su padre con otra mujer, no podía evitar compararlos con Gold y Belle.

La actitud de Regina no era nada como la de la otra omega. Se veía segura, serena y podría decir que feliz, aunque se notaba aun que le costaba trabajo todo eso de ser una omega.

Y David, no parecía querer ejercer su dominio y poder sobre la reina a cada paso, la tomaba en cuenta, se preocupaba genuinamente por ella y eso se reflejaba en Regina.

* * *

Snow no fue a su apartamento ni con Víctor, fue al bar a plena luz del día porque necesitaba un par de tragos con urgencia.

Entró, tomó asiento en la barra y ordenó algo de beber. Le sirvieron de inmediato y no espero para dar el primer trago. Cerró sus ojos saboreándolo y de pronto escuchó que dos alfas estaban negociando a la omega de uno de ellos.

Alzó las cejas algo sorprendida por la cantidad estipulada. La iba a vender… Vaya, pensó que tardarían más para hacer eso

\- Snow - la voz de Neal la sacó de sus pensamientos o más bien, de estar escuchando lo que no le incumbía

\- ¿Y Henry? - preguntó, porque se suponía que él lo tendría ese día

\- Con la omega - respondió con fastidio mientras ordenaba un trago. A penas fue por él y le llevó a comer a casa de su padre, el niño comenzó a pedir que le llevaran con la omega insolente.

La beta soltó el aire ruidosamente, hastiada de esa situación donde Regina seguía arruinándolo todo

\- Qué lástima que tu plan de entregarla no saliera tan bien - susurró bajito para que nadie más que ella escuchara

\- Sí, bueno… - murmuró - Fue algo estúpido, la verdad - admitió - Pero estaba desesperada - y se bebió de golpe el resto de su trago

\- ¿Y ahora bebes por la decepción? - preguntó con su típica y rara sonrisa. La princesa se alzó de hombros

\- Creo que no me queda más que esperar a que David se canse de ella - se aclaró la garganta - De momento no es conveniente que intente nada más. Podría ser contraproducente - quiso alzar su mano para ordenar otro trago, pero el beta puso su mano sobre la suya impidiéndoselo

\- Te quiero proponer algo - le dijo - Pero vamos a otro lugar - sugirió porque ahí podían escucharlos.

Snow le miró fijamente por unos segundos entre sorprendida y como debatiéndose, pero al final, asintió.


	22. Chapter 22

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias por leer, por los likes, follows y muy especialmente a quienes me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior. Se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Por cierto, en el capítulo pasado se me olvidó mencionar que Bonding ya llegó a más de 200 reviews. Así que mil gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus amables palabras y que han contribuido a ello.

Y bueno, no me queda más que esperar a que el capítulo les guste y sepan perdonar cualquier error.

* * *

Llegaron al apartamento de la princesa aprovechando que estaba solo, ya que Emma estaba trabajando y no llegaría a casa hasta dentro de un par de horas

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó la beta con ansiedad una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en la mesa.

Neal la miró muy, muy fijamente mientras juntaba sus manos sobre la superficie de madera

\- Tengo un plan para quitar a Regina de nuestro camino - una pequeña sonrisa triunfante se asomó en su rostro - También estoy cansado de ella, la quiero lejos de Henry y sé que tú de David - explicó

\- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer con ella? - preguntó ligeramente espantada por la respuesta que podía obtener

\- ¿Acaso importa? - preguntó de vuelta mirándola con incredulidad y pronto entendió cuál era la principal preocupación de la bondadosa princesa - No la voy a matar - aclaró.

Y no lo iba a hacer por dos razones, porque no quería que Henry sospechara que él era el culpable de algo relacionado con la suerte de la omega y principalmente porque quería verla sufrir

\- ¿Entonces? - preguntó tragando pesado, sintiéndose aliviada al saber que matarla no era el plan, y también ansiosa por saber qué era lo que tramaba para quitar a Regina del camino

\- Déjame eso a mí - respondió tajante. No quería platicarle lo que pensaba hacer, no quería que nadie se metiera y que pudiera estropearlo. Solo la necesitaba para un par de asuntos y era por eso que estaba ahí - Confía, Snow. Todo saldrá bien. Tengo a mi padre de mi lado - comentó para tranquilizarla y hacerla acceder a lo que tenía que proponerle.

La beta entreabrió su boca al saber que el Oscuro estaría involucrado en lo que fuera qué haría y eso le generaba algo de confianza y seguridad en que sería un plan exitoso

\- Pero sabes que toda la magia viene con un precio - comenzó a decir de manera intrigante y pronto tuvo la completa atención de la princesa de nuevo - Y ni tú ni yo queremos arriesgarnos a que David o Emma paguen ese precio, ¿cierto? - preguntó y ella negó de inmediato con angustia reflejada en su rostro - Es por eso que necesito que me ayudes - alargó su mano derecha para que Snow la tomara

\- ¿Con qué? - preguntó tomando la mano que le era ofrecida y la apretó un poco.

Neal sonrió sabiendo que la tenía

\- Que te hagas cargo de David cuando el plan se esté ejecutando para que no intervenga - la miró fijamente de nuevo y con determinación

\- Pero… - se soltó de la mano del beta y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mientras se removía nerviosa en el asiento - No creo que me permita acercarme a él después de lo que sucedió - susurró con decepción y algo de resentimiento

\- Snow, tienes que buscar la forma - presionó - De otra manera mi padre puede hacerlo pero no te aseguro que salga ileso - amenazó sutilmente.

Le miró algo asustada y preocupada ante el pensamiento de que el alfa pudiera salir lastimado y no, no quería dejar pasar la única oportunidad que al parecer tenía para acabar con esa pesadilla

\- Tiene que ser lo antes posible - le dijo soltando un suspiro - antes de que David consolide algo con Regina o peor, que se enamore de ella - se escuchó el resentimiento en su voz y es que necesitaba que el que seguía considerando como su esposo quedara libre de la reina antes de que pasara más tiempo y entonces sí, no hubiera nada qué hacer

\- Te puedo asegurar que tenemos un trato y que se hará más pronto de lo que piensas si accedes a hacer algo por mí - se aclaró la garganta y estrechó sus ojos, seguro de que obtendría una respuesta afirmativa

\- Dime - pidió relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad, dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de conseguir el objetivo

\- Que me ayudes a que Emma vuelva conmigo - expresó su condición.

Snow tomó aire profundamente, cerró sus ojos, sólo para abrirlos de nuevo y le extendió su mano que él tomó de inmediato en un apretón

\- Hecho - respondió cerrando el trato con Neal.

* * *

Regina, Henry y David llegaron a la Mansión después de haber estado otro pequeño rato en Granny's.

Después de que regresaran al local luego de tener sexo en una de las habitaciones, Neal había hecho su aparición en el lugar con un ansioso Henry que buscaba reunirse con su madre casi con urgencia

\- ¡Voy a jugar! - exclamó el niño en cuanto puso un pie dentro de su casa y corrió escaleras arriba sin esperar nada.

La reina solo se le quedó mirando un tanto molesta mientras lo veía subir. No le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo en los videojuegos y tampoco que corriera mientras subía. Era peligroso

\- Déjalo - dijo el alfa parándose tras ella y la escuchó respirar entrecortadamente por un segundo. Sonrió ante ello, le gustaba causar ese tipo de efecto en su bella omega - Necesito hablar algo contigo - tragó pesado y soltó un suspiro cansino al decir eso. Estaba seguro que Regina no tendría una buena reacción ante lo que tenía qué decir

\- Muy bien - respondió dándose la vuelta para encararlo y por Dios que esta vez, se frenó a sí misma de soltar un suspiro enamorado y abrazarse a él. Podía sentir a la omega en ella muriendo por hacerlo, por refugiarse en su pecho y verse envuelta por esos fuertes y protectores brazos que estaba comenzando a amar con locura.

David le sonrió y con un ademán caballeroso de su mano, la invitó al comedor. La reina simplemente avanzó lo más rápido que pudo y se sentó debidamente en una de las sillas.

El alfa caminó a paso lento mientras observaba a su omega acomodándose un poco nerviosa un mechón de cabello tras su oreja en un gesto que siempre le había parecido divino al príncipe.

Tomó la silla de enseguida y se acercó un poco a ella, pero guardando una cierta distancia. Soltó un pequeño suspiro y levantó la carpeta donde guardó cuidadosamente el documento de propiedad. La misma con la que se había bajado de la camioneta sin que Regina lo notara y eso lo afirmaba por la expresión de sorpresa y curiosidad en su bello rostro

\- George se ha vuelto más estúpido de lo que sabemos ya es - comentó y la vio sonreír de medio lado con ironía. Se relamió los labios y soltó el aire ruidosamente - El día de hoy me hizo llegar ésto - abrió la carpeta y acercó el documento a ella. La omega miró el papel fijamente, pero no parecía estarlo leyendo. David podía notar que estaba aguardando por el cruel golpe que parecía saber que recibiría y eso hizo que su corazón doliera por ella - Es un título de propiedad donde se estipula que me… me perteneces legalmente - terminó casi en un susurro, era como si su voz se fuera apagando conforme hablaba y la hacía consciente nuevamente de su cruel realidad como omega

\- ¿Como si fuera un objeto? - preguntó un poco anonadada por la noticia. Sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho, una muy similar a cuando se sentía atrapada y a merced de su madre, el Oscuro o el Rey. Apretó la mandíbula buscando contenerse

\- No - aclaró - Regina… - se levantó de su asiento y se agachó frente a ella tomando sus delicadas manos con las suyas - Lo hizo con todas las omegas - aclaró para que no pensara que era algo solo contra ella - Esto no cambia nada. No me perteneces más ni menos por este tonto documento - besó sus manos - Aquí lo único que cuenta es la mordida que llevas en el cuello que es lo que te marca como mía - tomó con una sola de sus manos las de ella y las acercó a su pecho mientras la otra la llevaba hasta su mentón para hacerla que le mirara porque hasta ese momento, no había despegado sus bellos ojos del documento.

Sentía mucha impotencia por lo que el viejo alfa estaba haciendo, pero al fijar su mirada en la azul y profunda del príncipe pudo comenzar a sentir esa tranquilidad y seguridad que él le transmitía.

Asintió, pero soltó una de sus manos de la de él y la alargó para tomar el documento con toda la intención de destruirlo

\- No - le quitó la carpeta rápidamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie y ella le miraba con el ceño fruncido - Prefiero conservarlo por cualquier cosa - argumentó mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo en su lugar. Podía notar que su omega no estaba nada feliz con esa decisión, le miraba acusatoriamente - No estoy de acuerdo con ésto - aclaró para que no pensara lo contrario

\- Claro, y por eso me follaste antes de decirme algo al respecto - reviró mordaz

\- Hey, no - le miró ligeramente autoritario - Para mi era mucho más importante atenderte que las idioteces de George - se relamió los labios - Ésto podía esperar - dijo levantando la carpeta - Tú no. Eres mi prioridad - alzó sus cejas al decir eso y puso el folder de nuevo sobre la mesa.

La omega se sonrojó un poquito y se maldijo a sí misma por ello, porque no era el momento de ponerse así, se suponía que estaba molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

Sí, lo que David decía era verdad y quizá si él le hubiera querido explicar, ella no le habría prestado ni la más mínima atención, pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Lo hubiera apreciado

\- Voy a retomar mi plan para recuperar la alcaldía - confesó. Quería que Regina estuviera al tanto de lo que iba a hacer y no deseaba más malos entendidos entre ellos. La reina solo asintió sin decir nada - Cuando la tenga lo primero que haré es darle su lugar a las omega, como el que tú les diste durante la maldición - aclaró con una tenue sonrisa en sus labios

\- Nadie va a estar de acuerdo con ello, David - le dijo mirándole como si hubiera dicho una locura

\- Lo voy a intentar - sonrió más ampliamente

\- ¿Y qué harás cuando ya no te quieran de alcalde y llegue otro que quiera hacer lo mismo que George? - preguntó

\- Trabajaré para que en las elecciones después de mi, te elijan a ti por siempre - le guiñó un ojo y la reina torció los suyos

\- Jamás habrá alguien que me quiera ahí de vuelta. Soy la ex Reina Malvada y una omega - negó con su cabeza un tanto decepcionada

\- Regina, omega o no, todo el mundo sabe que no hay nadie mejor que tú para dirigir el pueblo - le miró e inhaló aire profundamente. Alcanzó a percibir el delicioso y único aroma de la reina… De su bella y sensual omega

\- No estoy interesada - se puso de pie para pasearse un poco sintiéndose algo frustrada porque no podía negar que extrañaba su trabajo y que George, en verdad estaba haciéndolo pésimo, estaba arruinando su Strorybrooke

\- Ya veremos - dijo dando por terminado ese tema de conversación - Por el momento creo que ya es hora de ponerle un alto a ese viejo alfa - comentó con algo de coraje impregnado en la voz. En verdad lo estaba odiando con toda su alma.

Regina se cruzó de brazos pensativa. La verdad era que la noticia de saber que ahora era una propiedad le parecía indignante por no decir humillante, pero al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que estaba en manos de un buen alfa. Sabía que David no usaría eso a su propio favor ni que le haría daño.

Ahora estaba segura que podía confiar plenamente en él y era lo que estaba haciendo. No tenía miedo por ese lado, pero la mayoría de las omega no tenían su misma suerte.

Se relamió los labios mientras sobaba sus propios brazos con sus manos un tanto ansiosa. Lo había pensado desde el día del malentendido, sabía que debía decírselo a David antes de proceder de alguna forma porque era su alfa y él debía saber todo lo relacionado con ella antes que nadie solo porque era su omega y le pertenecía

\- El día que fui con Jefferson - soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo - Cuando me defendí con mi magia, fue distinta - comenzó a relatar - Fue… del tipo de magia que se habla en los libros - confesó y le encaró esta vez.

Sabía bien que el alfa estaba enterado de esa situación con su magia. Había leído los libros y hablado con Azul, así que no era ajeno al hecho de que ella poseía una clase de magia diferente y especial.

El príncipe la miraba muy fijamente y parecía pensativo, aunque también algo molesto. Seguramente por hablar de ese día en particular y la falta que ella había cometido al haber dejado que otro alfa la tocara. Le seguía pesando mucho haberlo lastimado de esa forma

\- ¿Quieres ir con Azul? - preguntó dejando de lado el hecho de que pasaron días antes de que la reina le hablara sobre eso. No porque quisiera controlarla o hubiera hecho mal al omitir ese detalle, sino que le causaba ansiedad saber que algo pasaba con ella y él no estaba enterado

\- Quizá sea bueno saber cómo usarla - se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Estaba interesada más que nada porque quizá ese tipo de magia era más poderosa y efectiva y podía servirle no solo para defenderse a sí misma, sino para defender a las omega de los alfas abusivos

\- Me parece muy bien - asintió David encantado de que Regina hubiera acudido a él primero antes que a nadie más. Le hacía muy, muy feliz - Yo te acompañaré con gusto si tu quieres - ofreció frenando esas ganas de ser él quien la llevara solo porque quería estar al tanto de lo que sucediera con ella. Era algo que no podía evitar, pero sí controlar… Al menos hasta el momento.

Regina solo asintió agradecida por el ofrecimiento y se mordió el labio inferior mientras seguía pensando en esas inexplicables ganas que tenía de estar abrazada a él, de sentir sus manos sobre su piel acariciandola… Y sus labios, esos maravillosos labios que le causaban mil emociones

\- Ven aquí - dijo el príncipe al notar que la reina estaba mostrando signos de querer estar cerca de él. Lo podía sentir.

Acaban de tener intimidad y era comprensible, era lo más natural entre un alfa y su omega.

Volteó a verle de reojo algo indecisa porque no era posible que se estuviera muriendo por estar pegada a él. Era inaudito.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces luchando contra sí misma por no hacerlo y él parecía estarle dando su tiempo, no decía nada, no se acercaba ni buscaba presionarla.

Pero como era de esperarse, al final, Regina fracasó.

Se empezó a acercar al príncipe maldiciendo a la omega en ella por ser tan traicionera y todos esos pensamientos se fueron al demonio cuando David tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él sentándola sobre su regazo.

La reacción de Regina fue algo involuntario e instintivo.

Se acurrucó contra el pecho varonil de su alfa y se abrazó a él. Cerró sus ojos dejándose embriagar por su aroma mientras le sentía rodearla con sus brazos envolviendola en un abrazo protector

\- Es normal que necesites estar así después de que tuvimos sexo - habló con calma luego de un par de minutos de absoluto silencio entre ambos - Entiendo que te cueste trabajo hacerlo en público, pero cuando estemos solos, quiero que te sientas con la libertad de hacer lo que necesites - besó su cabeza.

La reina se mordió el labio inferior al escucharlo. Le gustaba saber que David no quería exigirle esa clase de comportamiento de su parte en público porque era algo que simplemente no concebía, pero no podía negar que a veces se sentía demasiado bien ser una omega.

Por ella y por él.

Porque ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba estar así con el príncipe y sabía que eso hacía muy feliz a su alfa… y por Dios que Regina se moría por complacerlo de todas las formas posibles.

Se quedó por unos momentos pensando en todas esas omegas que había visto así con sus alfas y ahora las comprendía completamente. Era lo más maravilloso del mundo poder estar así con él después de haber tenido intimidad

\- Te quiero mucho, mi hermosa y orgullosa omega - susurró con cariño y para su sorpresa, la reina alzó su bello rostro, llevó su delicada mano izquierda a su mejilla y le jalo un poquito hacia ella para besarle.

Y no, David no pudo hacer nada más que responder al tierno beso que Regina le estaba dado con total consentimiento y voluntad.

En ese momento, con su bella omega sobre su regazo, segura entre sus brazos y besándole, se sentía como el alfa más feliz, afortunado y orgulloso sobre la faz de la tierra.

* * *

Poco antes de que Emma saliera del trabajo, Snow decidió dar el primer paso para cumplir con el trato.

Se detuvo justo frente al local de Granny y dudo un poco de lo que iba a hacer, pero no veía otra opción y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de apartar a Regina del camino de una vez por todas. Merecía ser feliz sin que la reina lo arruinara todo como siempre.

Además, si era sincera, una parte de ella también quería que Emma estuviera con su hijo y el padre del mismo. Era lo correcto.

Tomó aire decidida y entró

\- Ruby - llamó a la que fuera su mejor amiga en el bosque encantado

\- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó, porque se le hacía extraño que le llamara exclusivamente. Hacía mucho que no platicaban y la joven lobo pensaba que la beta estaba molesta con ella porque tenía sexo casual con la que era su hija.

Snow la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesa más apartada, invitándole a sentarse junto con ella

\- Quiero pedirte un favor - se relamió los labios ansiosa y un tanto insegura

\- Dime - pidió la alfa con extrañeza

\- Que dejes a Emma - susurró su petición

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó la alfa con incredulidad y soltó su mano de la de ella. Jamás creyó que la princesa estuviera tratando de meterse en la vida de su hija de esa forma

\- Sabes que debe estar con Neal y Henry, ellos son una familia - trató de explicar

\- No tienes ningún derecho a pedirme eso - respondió molesta

\- Ruby… - soltó el aire que había contenido - Por favor - pidió - Alejate de Emma, porque si no lo haces, voy a contarle a George que una omega trabaja para ustedes - susurró muy bajito para que nadie más que ella escuchara y la vio abrir sus ojos grandes.

Si el alcalde sabía eso podía ser el fin del negocio

\- Quedate con tu hija, Snow - arremetió con enojo y trató de levantarse pero la beta la detuvo tomándola del brazo

\- No le digas a nadie. Ni a Granny - pidió, pero en sus ojos se reflejaba la amenaza que sus palabras llevaban. Si llegaba a hacerlo, cumpliría con decirle al alcalde.

Ruby le miró por unos segundos entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje y después jaló su brazo con fuerza para zafarse del agarre. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia los baños.

De cualquier forma, ella ya había decidido terminar con la alfa. Lo hizo porque terminó de decepcionarle saber que no parecía molestarle que las omegas fueran ahora una propiedad legal de los alfa que las reclamaban.

* * *

Al día siguiente David estaba trabajando tranquilamente en el refugio cuando de pronto, Jefferson irrumpió en el lugar. Algo que no le hizo nada de gracia al príncipe

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó amenazante dejando en claro que no apreciaba su presencia en lo más mínimo.

El sombrerero agradeció que el príncipe estaba del otro lado del mostrador y con esa confianza se acercó. Lo hizo levantando sus brazos en son de paz

\- Vine a disculparme contigo - habló sincero y agachó un poco su cabeza sin dejar de mirarle, en señal de estarle reconociendo como un alfa superior a él.

David le miró con desconfianza y podía sentir de nuevo esas inmensas ganas de ponerlo en su lugar por lo que había hecho

\- ¿Es todo? - preguntó autoritario y con fastidio. Prefería que se largara cuánto antes

\- No - respondió ansioso - En verdad siento haber violentado tu marca - comenzó a decir con algo de nerviosismo - Pero debes comprenderme, ella fue a mi casa a pedirme que la reclamara y… - pudo sentir la mirada asesina de David sobre él y sólo atinó a aclararse la garganta, entendiendo que debía detenerse antes de que el alfa quisiera hacer lo que no pudo el otro día - Sé que no debí hacerlo - reconoció, pero muy en el fondo seguía pensando que todo fue culpa de él, por no tener a Regina bien dominada y controlada.

Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños reprochándose ese pensamiento. Se suponía que estaba ahí porque quería cambiar, por su pequeña Grace

\- Jefferson - tomó aire profundamente, tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por contenerse - Será mejor que te vayas - le dijo con su voz de alfa

\- ¡Espera! - exclamó al percibir que estaba provocando al príncipe - Además de disculparme contigo quería pedirte que por favor insistas en recuperar la alcaldía - confesó al fin y tomó aire profundamente - Sé que harás algo por cambiar el trato a las omega y lo que más deseo es que Strorybrooke vuelva a ser un lugar seguro para Grace, quiero que tenga un buen futuro - tragó pesado sintiéndose algo inseguro

\- ¿Cómo sabes que haré eso? - preguntó solo por curiosidad, porque desde luego que si lograba su cometido ayudaría a que las omega tuvieran su lugar, su vida de antes

\- Lo sé por la forma en la que tratas a Regina - le sonrió tenuemente - Porque a pesar de tener motivos de más, no la has doblegado ni sometido -

Era común ver a alfas ser así con sus omegas cuando el alfa en cuestión, era de muy baja categoría, pero Jefferson estaba seguro que jamás había oído siquiera de un alfa de alto rango, como David, comportarse de esa forma con una omega. Mucho menos una tan rebelde y desobediente como la reina.

En verdad le sorprendía. Le dejó perplejo ver cómo Regina logró calmar la ira de David en un segundo. Era como si el príncipe estuviera dispuesto a poner el mundo a los pies de la reina si ella se lo pedía.

Y era por eso que Jefferson confiaba en que David haría las cosas bien, porque de seguro el príncipe también quería un lugar seguro para su omega.

El alfa se relamió los labios y colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas. Si era sincero, no confiaba en él. No podía hacerlo después de que se quiso propasar con Regina, pero era alguien que le estaba ofreciendo ayuda y que tenía un verdadero motivo para hacerlo. Además, se atrevió a buscarlo sabiendo bien que David tenía motivos suficientes para quererlo matar

\- Tengo que pensarlo. No me puedes pedir que confíe en ti de la noche a la mañana después de lo que hiciste - explicó y el otro asintió

\- Regina tiene magia. Ella te puede ser útil para recuperar la alcaldía - se atrevió a decir.

El príncipe se sintió comenzar a hervir en furia en un instante. Salió de detrás del mostrador acercándose amenazante al otro alfa que se cohibió al verle

\- ¿Estás insinuando que use a mi omega? - preguntó con incredulidad

\- Solo digo que Regina puede ser una pieza clave - retrocedió un poco, pero David se acercó demasiado a él

\- Vuelve a decir algo sobre ella y te juro que será lo último que hagas - habló con los dientes apretados

\- Me matarás, lo sé - dijo con nerviosismo - Me quedó muy claro la última vez - sentía el corazón en la garganta

\- Te mantendré al tanto de lo que decida - se alejó mínimamente mientras el sombrerero asentía y soltaba un suspiro de alivio - Solo una cosa más - dijo y justo cuanto el sombrero le miró fijamente y algo espantado, David estrelló su puño justo en la nariz del otro - Me lo debías - argumentó caminando hacia el mostrador de nuevo

\- Demonios - se quejó apretando los ojos y sosteniendo su sangrante nariz.

Jefferson salió de ahí sintiéndose satisfecho a pesar de haberse llevado un buen golpe. Al menos sabía con ello, que David había desistido de matarle definitivamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snow estaba con Emma en la comisaría y aprovechando que el pirata no estaba, decidieron comer juntas ahí y no dejar solo el lugar.

La princesa lo intentó porque quizá lo mejor era platicarlo en casa, pero no pudo contener la ansiedad de hablar con su hija para hacer la parte que le correspondía del trato que había hecho con Neal

\- ¿Cómo vas con Ruby? - preguntó con fingido interés

\- Oh, eso terminó - respondió la rubia - En realidad nunca hubo una relación entre nosotras. Era solo sexo - dijo despreocupada sin darse cuenta que su madre le miraba pasmada por escucharla hablar así

\- Estoy segura que vendrán cosas mejores para ti - alargó su mano para tomar la de su hija quien le sonrió agradecida. Después se relamió los labios y apretó el agarre de su mano con la de Emma - ¿Has pensado en retomar las cosas con Neal? - preguntó y vio a la sheriff abrir sus ojos sorprendida por la pregunta

\- No - respondió con sinceridad y se soltó del agarre de su madre - Él y yo… Jamás funcionaria. Ya no - apretó los labios y negó con su cabeza

\- ¿Y si te pido que lo hagas? - preguntó y se escuchó un poco desesperada. Desde luego que la alfa le miró como si hubiera dicho una locura - Emma, necesito que lo intentes, por mí - pidió

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estás pidiendo? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño y la beta asintió

\- No lo estaría haciendo si no fuera necesario. De eso depende que tu padre vuelva con nosotras - le miró suplicante - Es la oportunidad para que Henry sea solo tuyo - presionó sabiendo bien que con eso podía convencerla

\- ¿Qué estás planeando esta vez? - preguntó con desconfianza, porque lo anterior había terminado con el matrimonio de sus padres y si era honesta, temía por las consecuencias de ser descubiertas en un nuevo intento por separar a David de Regina

\- Nada. Es él, él tiene el plan y me pidió que hiciera ésto a cambio de que David no salga lastimado - aseguró - Emma, por favor. Es posible que esta sea nuestra última oportunidad y tú tampoco quieres que tu padre salga herido, ¿o sí? - preguntó - No la va a matar - aclaró al verla dudar.

La alfa se relamió los labios nerviosa, pensando una y mil cosas a la vez, pero tal cual Snow, se dio cuenta que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que su hijo fuera solo suyo sin necesidad de pelear con David y sin arriesgarse a que Henry la odiara.

Además, sabía bien que de igual forma, lo suyo con Neal no llegaría a ningún lado. Podía hacer ese pequeño sacrificio.

Miró a su madre y respiró profundo un par de veces antes de hablar

\- Está bien - acordó asintiendo.

La princesa le sonrió con lágrimas agradecidas agolpadas en sus verdes ojos, como los de su hija.

* * *

Poco después, Killian y Neal se reunieron en medio del bosque, justo en el punto donde habían resucitado al Oscuro

\- Ya casi está todo listo - aseguró el beta

\- Bien, porque ya no puedo esperar más - dijo el alfa con algo de molestia porque se suponía que en cuanto lograran traer al cocodrilo de vuelta, Neal correspondería ayudándole ahora él.

Era el trato que habían hecho, pero luego Neal habló algo de buscar el momento adecuado para que todo saliera bien y ya habían pasado días de eso

\- Mañana te verás con mi padre en su tienda. Te estará esperando para entregarte todo lo necesario y después, tú y yo nos pondremos de acuerdo - metió las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta

\- Nunca había deseado tanto que el cumpleaños de alguien llegara - sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Por fin, había llegado el momento de tomar lo que era suyo.

* * *

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, Regina decidió darse la oportunidad de ir con Azul después de dejar a Henry en la escuela.

En cuanto puso un pie en el convento las hadas comenzaron a comportarse raras, como emocionadas y de inmediato la pasaron con la polilla suprema

\- ¡Regina! - le saludó muy, muy entusiasta y alegre mientras la invitaba a sentarse. Algo que hacía a la reina sentirse un poquito incómoda porque no estaba acostumbrada a que esa mujer fuera amable con ella

\- Hola - saludó cordial, al menos lo más que pudo

\- ¿En qué puedo servirte? - preguntó el hada.

Y oh, la ironía. Lo que Regina hubiera dado porque así respondieran esos seres mágicos cuando más las necesitó y noche tras noche, durante gran parte de su vida, lloró rogando por su ayuda. Inhaló profundo apartando esos pensamientos de su mente. No ganaba nada con guardarles resentimiento, además estaba ahí porque, le gustara o no, Azul era la única que podía ayudarle

\- Hace poco, tuve un pequeño problema para invocar mi magia - comenzó a contar. El hada le miraba muy atenta - Simplemente no respondía y cuando lo hizo, estoy segura que fue magia blanca - se mordió un poquito el labio inferior esperando por la reacción de la madre superiora

\- ¿Fue cuando hiciste lo de Jefferson? - preguntó. Porque ya todo el pueblo sabía de ese suceso

\- Sí - respondió la omega - En realidad vine porque estoy interesada en aprender a usarla - le dijo y se relamió los labios ansiosa. Le estaba resultando difícil pedir su ayuda, no lo podía negar.

Azul sonrió de oreja a oreja, incapaz de contener la emoción que le causaba saber que Regina estaba interesada en su magia blanca y mientras la miraba con ansiedad se juraba a sí misma que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que la omega pudiera descubrir lo poderosa que en realidad era.

Y con la firme convicción de hacer las cosas bien y no fallarle de ninguna forma, hizo lo que era correcto dado que la reina era una omega reclamada

\- ¿David está al tanto de que quieres aprender de tu magia blanca y que estás aquí? - preguntó con suavidad y empatía.

Pero desde luego que eso fue algo, que Regina no apreció en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, la enfureció en un instante

\- ¡No necesito la autorización de David para aprender magia o ir a algún lugar! - exclamó mientras se ponía de pie y el hada azul se tensó al instante. Se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar maldiciendo bajito a la polilla y a ella misma por ser una omega.

* * *

Durante ese mismo día, Killian acudió con Rumpelstiltskin como habían acordado. Claro que el Oscuro no apreciaba la presencia del pirata en su tienda, pero Neal le prometió regresarle la daga a cambio de ayudar al capitán Hook. Colocó un hechizo sobre él y le entregó una caja para luego explicarle con detenimiento todo lo que debía hacer

\- Una cosa más, cocodrilo - el otro alfa le miró con fastidio - Prometo dejarte en paz y vivir en armonía por siempre, a cambio de que me regreses mi mano - propuso y estrecho sus ojos mirando fijamente a los turbios del otro.

Le incomodó la media sonrisa fría del alfa frente a él. Lo vio invocar su magia y, sobre el mostrador, apareció un frasco que contenía su preciada mano izquierda

\- Promete que también dejarás en paz a mi hijo y que nunca trataras, tú o tus piratas, algo con mi omega - habló entre dientes con la mirada fijamente clavada en la del pirata

\- Te doy mi palabra - alzó su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

Rumpelstiltskin inhaló profundo, cerró sus ojos un momento conjurando el hechizo y en un parpadeo, el capitán Hook tenía sus dos manos.

Sonrió triunfante, tomó la caja y su garfio para salir de ahí sin decir más.

* * *

\- Pero no te enojes - pidió David tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no soltarse riendo y es que Regina estaba muy, muy molesta por lo sucedido con Azul y no paraba de renegar haciendo todo un tanto divertido.

Aunque sabía que la situación no lo era y entendía que su preciada omega estuviera enojada porque siempre había sido una mujer independiente y le parecía inconcebible su realidad ahora.

Y si bien David estaba de acuerdo en que eso debía cambiar, por el momento así eran las cosas y no había mucho qué hacer

\- Estoy seguro que no lo hizo con al afán de ofenderte - argumentó en favor de quien sorprendentemente estaba resultando ser una muy buena amiga para él

\- ¿Estás defendiendo a la polilla? - preguntó clavándole una fría mirada a su alfa

\- Regina… - se acercó a ella hasta una distancia prudente. La reina se cruzó de brazos y miró altiva hacia otro lado - Sabes que Azul no hizo nada mal. Eres una omega reclamada y por esa razón eres mi responsabilidad - explicó y la vio negar con su cabeza mientras apretaba su mandíbula en clara señal de desacuerdo, pero al menos, no se veía triste ni apesadumbrada, era como si estuviera ya resignada a ser una omega y pertenecerle a él, aunque claro que eso no le impedía quejarse de esa forma tan linda en que lo estaba haciendo - ¿Te he dicho que te ves hermosa enojada? - le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en el rostro.

Las mejillas de la reina se encendieron adorablemente y el alfa se mordió el labio inferior encantado. Se veía preciosa así, toda enojada, testaruda y temperamental, y no solo se veía divina de una manera adorable, también se veía ardiente y sensual

\- No - respondió en cuanto pudo encontrar las palabras porque su pregunta la había hecho olvidarse de todo el enojo para dar paso a un hermoso y bello sentimiento que las lindas palabras del príncipe le provocaban

\- Ya, pequeña omega - le dijo avanzando un poco más para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo en cuanto ella puso una de sus manos sobre su amplio pecho impidiéndole acercarse más

\- No soy pequeña - dijo con el ceño fruncido. La sonrisa pícara de David la hizo comenzar a sentirse ansiosa y expectante

\- Lo eres. Mucho más bajita que yo aunque lleves esos tacones altos - le dijo mientras tomaba su delicada mano con una de las suyas para llevarla hasta su boca y dejar un besito ahí - Eres mi bella, preciada y pequeña omega - la jaló hacia él y besó su frente con amor mientras la envolvía entre sus brazos para apretarla un poquito contra su pecho.

* * *

La noche llegó y junto con ella, la hora de dormir.

Emma y Henry, ya estaban listos en el pequeño cuarto que compartían en el apartamento

\- Oye, chico - le habló la rubia a su hijo

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó bajando el comic que leía para poder ver a su otra madre

\- Voy a intentar regresar con tu papá - le sonrió casi con disculpa. No quería ilusionarlo, pero no veía de qué otra forma hacerle acceder a ser más condescendiente con Neal - ¿Qué te parece? - le preguntó al ver que el niño se quedó sin saber muy bien qué decir

\- No sé - admitió tragando pesado - Él no quiere a mi mamá y no me gusta cuando dice cosas feas de ella - confesó.

La alfa contuvo el aliento al escucharlo. Lo que decía era muy cierto y no podía creer que estaba accediendo a dejar que Neal hiciera quién sabe qué cosa con Regina para apartarla de Henry. Se mordió el labio inferior debatiéndose internamente, sabiendo bien que estaban haciendo mal y que si algo muy malo le pasaba a la reina, el pequeño jamás se lo iba a perdonar.

Pero nuevamente esas ansias porque su hijo fuera suyo y de nadie más, y que David quedara libre del vínculo, la convencían para seguir adelante

\- Ya verás que cuando estemos juntos eso cambiará - aseguró acariciando el rostro del niño.

Henry sonrió agradecido, confiando plenamente en la palabra de su madre biológica, sin saber, ni sospechar, que la alfa también había participado en el plan de entregar a su mamá a otro alfa.

El pequeño pensaba que solo había sido Snow y por esa razón, estaba muy molesto y sentido con la beta, pero con la rubia, era diferente

\- Quiero pedirte que te portes bien con Neal en su fiesta de cumpleaños - comenzó a decirle y moría de nervios al mismo tiempo que se odiaba por estar haciendo eso

\- Está bien - dijo con un poquito de fastidio en la voz - ¿Tú me vas a llevar a la Mansión? - preguntó

\- ¿Qué te parece si le pides a David que vaya a la fiesta y que te lleve a la Mansión pasada la medianoche? - preguntó sonriéndole con entusiasmo al pequeño

\- ¡Sí! - exclamó encantado con la idea, porque desde luego que su principal preocupación era tener que quedarse a dormir en otro lugar y dejar a su mamá sola por mucho tiempo

\- De esa forma aseguras tu regreso con… - se relamió los labios - con tu mamá - exhaló con un poquito de fuerza

\- Gracias. Te quiero, ma - le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia

\- También te quiero, Henry - respondió tragando pesado y sintiendo pesadumbre en su corazón.

Al poco rato, la puerta del apartamento se abrió y Emma se levantó cuidando de no despertar al niño.

Bajó para encontrarse con la princesa alistándose para dormir después de haber pasado toda la tarde en el consultorio de Víctor, aunque la hora y el olor a sexo le indicaba que habían terminado en otro lugar

\- ¿Lo conseguiste? - preguntó y la beta asintió relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad

\- ¿Cómo te fue con Henry? - preguntó mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar de su mano derecha

\- Bien - aseguró - Ahora sólo me falta pedirle a David que asista a la fiesta por mí - se sentó en la cama con las piernas abiertas y apoyando sus antebrazos sobre sus muslos, juntó sus manos frente a ella

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó sentándose enseguida de su hija

\- Me siento mal por estar engañando a Henry y a David - confesó soltando un suspiro

\- Emma, es nuestra oportunidad y recuerda que nosotras no haremos nada en realidad - le recordó

\- ¿Y sabemos qué es lo que hará? - preguntó volteando a verla y su madre negó

\- Entiendo que estés preocupada y que no quieres ser responsable de que algo muy malo suceda con Regina - le dijo colocando su mano derecha sobre la espalda de su hija - Esa misma preocupación me llevó a cometer ese error en Neverland y es por eso que estamos aquí - soltó un suspiro afligido - No preocuparnos mucho por ella puede ser la clave para que las cosas sean como antes - insinuó

\- Espero no arrepentirme de ésto - murmuró mirando hacia arriba, donde su hijo descansaba ajeno a lo que se estaba orquestado en contra de la mujer que era su madre, la que había cuidado de él durante toda su vida y a la cual amaba mucho más que a ella, que era su verdadera madre.

* * *

Dos días más tarde, David subía las escaleras de la Mansión.

Se había quedado a dormir como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, pero para su decepción, no fue una de esas bellas noches donde su preciada omega aparecía en el sillón junto a él para quedarse ahí hasta el amanecer.

Henry se encontraba desayunando, ya casi listo para que le llevaran a la escuela y esa era la razón por la cual, el príncipe estaba en la puerta de la habitación de la reina. No se había levantado aún y le parecía extraño, aunque sí había notado en los últimos días que batallaba un poquito para despertar.

Tal parecía que su preciada omega se estaba volviendo una dormiloncita. Sonrió enternecido con su propio pensamiento.

Abrió con cuidado y se adentró en el lugar de esa misma forma. No pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo cuando vio la hermosa figura de Regina profundamente dormida entre sus sábanas y un mundo de almohadas.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con cariño hasta que, poco a poco su omega entreabrió sus preciosos ojos chocolate

\- Buenos días, belleza - le saludó y Regina soltó un largo suspiro y parpadeó lentamente, pero no pareció quererse mover - ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente para revisar su temperatura

\- No - respondió cerrando sus ojos y con una tenue pero bella sonrisa en los labios. Una que logró sacarle un pequeño suspiro enamorado al alfa. De pronto abrió sus ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama - ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó algo espantada

\- Yo llevaré a Henry. Ya está casi listo - la observó un poco con detenimiento porque notaba algo diferente en ella, pero no sabía qué y ya debía irse - Te dejé desayuno. Vendré con comida a mediodía - besó su frente y no contuvo las ganas de robarle un dulce beso que la hizo sonreír poquito, pero muy bonito. Se mordió el labio inferior emocionado por esa linda reacción - Te veo al rato - le dijo y salió del cuarto.

Una sonrisa emocionada cruzó el bello rostro de Regina mientras se dejaba caer de nuevo sobre la cama y soltaba un largo suspiro enamorado.

No podía negar que estaba comenzando a gustarle que David la cuidara tanto.

Su alfa era simplemente maravilloso y le hacía sentir muy feliz, como jamás lo había sido en su vida.

* * *

Durante la comida, el alfa no dejó de observar detenidamente a su omega mientras estaban sentados en el comedor en compañía de Henry.

David no podía sacarse de la cabeza que algo pasaba con la reina, pero no quería hostigarla con preguntas hasta no estar seguro qué era. Por el momento se conformó con ver que Regina comió una porción adecuada de los alimentos que llevó

\- ¿A qué hora nos iremos a la fiesta? - preguntó el pequeño llamando la atención de los dos adultos. Regina entreabrió su boca para decir algo, pero prefirió dejar que el príncipe respondiera.

De igual forma no iría a la fiesta y no quería que Henry tratara de convencerla. Ella no tenía nada qué hacer en el festejo de cumpleaños de Neal

\- Nos iremos a las nueve y estaremos de regreso poco después de medianoche - respondió - ¿Te parece bien? - le preguntó a la reina. La volteó a ver y por reflejo Regina hizo lo mismo hacia él.

Dios… la mirada del alfa le parecía irresistible ahora. Sus penetrantes ojos azules fijos en ella lograban causar estragos en su cuerpo, corazón y alma

\- Sí - asintió volteando hacia su hijo quien le regresó una sonrisa amplia y entusiasmada.

No podía negar que le hacía muy feliz ver a su mamá así de feliz cuando estaba con David. Era extraño porque hace no mucho jamás hubiera pensado en la idea de que Snow White ya no estuviera con el Príncipe Encantador y que estuviera ahora deseando con todo su corazón que David se enamorara de su mamá.

Le gustaba mucho cuando estaban los tres así, como si fueran una verdadera familia, como la que, de muy pequeño, le pidió por un buen tiempo a su mamá tener.

* * *

Las horas siguieron pasando y mientras tanto en Granny's, el Oscuro se hizo cargo de toda la decoración para la ocasión del cumpleaños de su único y recién encontrado hijo.

Hacía más de 300 años que no festejaba otro año más de vida de su amado Bae y a pesar de estar feliz por ello, también se sentía nostálgico

\- ¿Se ve bien? - le preguntó a una ligeramente ausente Belle que estaba sentada en una de las mesas

\- Sí, alfa - respondió casi en automático, sin siquiera voltear a ver detenidamente el trabajo que había hecho.

Rumpel tomó aire y lo soltó para sentarse frente a ella en la mesa. Alargó su mano y tomó una de las de su omega

\- Todo será como antes cuando recupere la daga - susurró mientras le dejaba un beso en la mano que había tomado.

La ex bibliotecaria alzó su mirada para verlo fijamente, como buscando en sus ojos la confirmación de que era verdad lo que decía

\- Será esta noche - afirmó viendo los tristes ojos de Belle - Neal lo prometió - aseguró y tragó pesado.

El no tener la daga lo ponía en muy mal estado y lamentablemente era su omega quien pagaba las consecuencias.

Necesitaba que eso parara ya, no quería seguir causándole sufrimiento con sus malos tratos. Era algo que no podía evitar y sabía que en cuanto recuperara el poder sobre sí mismo eso iba a terminar.

Y solo podía esperar que el plan funcionara para que Neal pudiera ser feliz al fin teniendo a Emma y a su hijo con él y también, que Belle pudiera perdonarle algún día el contribuir para que Regina cayera en manos de un alfa que solo la quería para darle el peor de los tratos que podía dársele a una omega.

La puerta se abrió de pronto para dar paso a la princesa y la salvadora. Rumpel volteó a verlas fijamente y vio con satisfacción que su omega no hizo ningún intento por ver quién había llegado.

Así debía ser siempre, le tenía prohibido a Belle dejar de prestarle atención a él bajo ninguna circunstancia. No debía haber nada más importarte para la omega que su alfa

\- Esa es mi buena omega - le dijo y los ojos de la ex bibliotecaria se abrieron un poquito grandes ante el elogio - Si te portas así de bien durante la fiesta, te voy a dar el libro que me pediste - le sonrió tenuemente

\- Gracias, alfa - respondió educada, debida y obedientemente.

Pronto el local estuvo lleno y para beneplácito de Neal, Emma estaba a su lado, muy atenta y servicial. Era casi perfecto, solo hacía falta Henry para que ese día fuera el más feliz en mucho tiempo.

Buscó con su mirada a Snow quien estaba en compañía de Víctor. La beta asintió casi imperceptiblemente mientras le miraba de vuelta sin que el médico se diera cuenta, afirmando con ello que estaba lista.

Volteó a ver su reloj y se relamió los labios ansioso esperando que tanto su hijo como David aparecieran por la puerta del local.

Necesitaba que el alfa hiciera su aparición para poner en marcha el plan.

* * *

Estaban por dar las nueve de la noche y David terminaba de alistarse dándose un último vistazo en el espejo de la entrada

\- Ya estoy listo - dijo Henry pasando de largo hacia la cocina con intención de tomar un vaso con agua antes de irse.

El príncipe sonrió divertido negando con su cabeza para después volverse y encontrarse con su hermosa omega mirándole de una forma un tanto distinta, era especial y… Frunció un poco su ceño y alargó sus manos para tomar su bello rostro sorprendiéndola un poquito por ese movimiento tan repentino.

Regina tragó pesado porque la mirada del alfa era pesada y penetrante, la observaba con un detenimiento que jamás le había visto, parecía estar buscando algo y no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran al pensar que quizá, ya se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él.

Apartó la vista de la del príncipe con nerviosismo, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando David enterró su rostro en su cuello, del lado izquierdo donde no tenía la marca y aspiró su aroma profundamente.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y con sorpresa al percibir que había algo diferente en el olor de su hermosa omega. Era distinto, ligeramente más… dulce.

¿Sería posible que…?

\- ¿David? - preguntó Regina porque llevaba algunos segundos completamente quieto, sosteniendo su rostro y oliendo su cuello.

Parpadeó un par de veces al escucharla y se separó de ella mientras se relamía los labios con nerviosismo porque no quería hacerse ilusiones

\- ¿Te has sentido mal últimamente? - preguntó cayendo en cuenta que Regina se quedó dormida esa mañana y que, a pesar de que intentaba disimularlo, no comía muy bien durante los desayunos que compartían

\- No - aseguró la reina extrañada por esa pregunta. Sí, quizá de pronto se quedaba dormida por las mañanas y se levantaba tan asustada que eso le causaba algunos mareos y a causa de esos, tenía uno que otro malestar, pero era algo esporádico.

No le parecía que fuera preocupante.

El alfa abrió la boca con toda la intención de decirle que la llevaría al médico para que la revisaran, pero Henry le tomó de la mano izquierda

\- Ya vámonos - tiró con todas sus fuerzas del brazo de su abuelo y no logró moverlo ni un solo milímetro. No quería bajo ninguna circunstancia llegar tarde porque temía que eso hiciera que se quedaran más tiempo en la fiesta.

David ni siquiera le despegó la mirada a la reina. Alargó su mano libre para tomarla de la nuca y la jaló hacía él mientras bajaba su cabeza para darle un beso demandante lleno de emoción e ilusión que fue respondido sin objeción por Regina

\- Te veo en unas horas - susurró contra sus entreabiertos labios de los cuales salían pequeños jadeos casi imperceptibles y ella asintió

\- Adiós, mamá - se despidió un muy alegre Henry que había visto con emoción ese beso que se habían dado.

Regina les siguió hasta la puerta para despedirlos ahí

\- Cierra bien - le pidió David y depositó un besito protector en su frente

\- Sí - respondió ella cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de ese beso.

Los vio alejarse por el camino y ante una mirada un tanto autoritaria de su alfa sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta y se recargaba contra la superficie blanca de madera soltando un largo suspiro enamorado.

Cerró sus ojos y acarició sus labios ligeramente hinchados por el tremendo beso que el príncipe le había dado frente a su hijo quien, para su tranquilidad, pareció aprobar el que se besaran enfrente de él.

El beso que el alfa le dio había sido diferente y logró llenarla de una emoción especial, nueva y única. Le hacía tan feliz cuando pasan días como esos, donde convivían con Henry como si fuesen una pequeña pero hermosa familia y lograban tener algunos momentos sólo para ellos.

Se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose en su pequeño conflicto de siempre que ya no tenía ninguna razón de ser.

David la quería, ya había terminado todo con Snow y de un tiempo para acá, Henry no solo le demostraba que la amaba y que era muy importante en su vida, sino que aceptaba eso que había entre ella y el príncipe.

Soltó un largo suspiro decidiéndose.

Iba a confesarle a su alfa que estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

La puerta del local se abrió anunciando la llegada de David y Henry quien, sin perder tiempo, se acercó a donde sus padres biológicos estaban.

Ya había visto a Neal temprano y le había felicitado

\- ¡Campeón! - le saludó el beta con entusiasmo y lo abrazó

\- Hola - saludó de vuelta el pequeño

\- Te tengo una sorpresa - le dijo Neal con una alegría poco característica en él, de hecho, Henry se sentía ligeramente asustado por el exceso de emoción que mostraba - Tu madre y yo, estamos juntos otra vez - tomó a la rubia de una mano y le dio un beso en los labios.

Emma sólo recibió el beso como un trago amargo y se recordó a sí misma que eso no duraría. En realidad, pensaba fingir sólo esa noche y ya

\- Qué bien - respondió el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

No sabía bien cómo sentirse o quizá era, que le daba lo mismo que sus padres biológicos estuvieran juntos o no. Lo único que a Henry le importaba era que dieran las doce para volver con su mamá.

Mientras tanto David se reunió con la vieja lobo que estaba del otro lado de la barra

\- ¿No quiso venir? - preguntó Eugenia al no ver a Regina con ellos. Le tenía un cariño sumamente especial a la reina y se preocupaba mucho por ella

\- Sé quedó muy segura en casa - respondió el alfa - La verdad es que lo prefiero así. No iba a permitir que le hicieran desplantes de desprecio - dijo refiriéndose a Neal y Snow - y agradezco que Henry no haya insistido en que viniera. No quiero problemas - volteó a ver a Emma quien le sonrió con agradecimiento desde lejos.

David suspiró sintiéndose feliz. No estaba contento de estar ahí, no había ido por gusto, pero su hija le pidió que fuera y no se pudo negar. La verdad era que quería que las cosas estuviesen bien y que el fin de su matrimonio con Snow no afectará la relación que había entre ellos

\- No veo la hora en que esta absurda fiesta termine - renegó Granny.

Tristemente, el local y el hotel seguían siendo propiedad de Rumpelstiltskin y le ordenó prestar el lugar y sus servicios para la ocasión.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que August, Geppetto y Archie le invitaran a sentarse junto con ellos.

Neal observaba al alfa con discreción, esperando el momento en el que se relajara para actuar y mientras tanto interactuaba con Emma, Thomas, Ella, Víctor y Snow quienes se les habían unido. Henry de momento, estaba con su padre y Belle.

Se tomó el último trago de su vaso y se levantó caminando hacia donde estaba David

\- Hola - saludó a los presentes quienes le regresaron el saludo cordialmente - ¿Podemos hablar un momento? - le preguntó al príncipe quien lo miró fijamente por unos segundos

\- Sí - respondió poniéndose de pie y disculpándose un momento con sus acompañantes.

El beta le sonrió agradecido y lo invitó a la mesa del fondo que estaba estratégicamente reservada

\- Como te habrás dado cuenta, Emma y yo estamos juntos de nuevo - dijo con entusiasmo y el alfa asintió.

Pero claro que se había dado cuenta porque durante el poco rato que llevaba ahí, ya les había visto darse algunos besos y a pesar de que no entendía muy bien qué había sucedido, pues se suponía que su hija salía con Ruby, no le parecía mal que Emma intentara retomar la relación con el padre de su hijo. Aunque sí pensó que a la rubia no le interesaba el beta para nada

\- Y bueno… quería pedirte tu consentimiento para nuestra relación - sonrió confiado de poderse ganar al alfa con su gesto de respeto.

Justo en ese momento, Snow pasó frente a ellos con dirección al baño

\- Emma es una adulta. No necesitan de mi aprobación para formalizar algo - frunció su ceño con algo de extrañamiento

\- Lo sé - aseguró el beta - Pero quiero hacer lo correcto - dijo soltando un suspiro - Así debió ser cuando todo comenzó entre nosotros - volteó a ver a la rubia con algo de nostalgia, recordando esos días

\- Neal - le llamó David con seriedad - No quiero que entremos en una disputa por Henry - se apresuró a decir en cuanto tuvo la atención del hombre frente a él. No quería pensar que todo ese asunto de volver con Emma se debiera a que quería pelear por el niño para quitárselo a Regina

\- No - respondió Neal frunciendo el ceño - Eso no pasará. Amo a Henry y no quiero causarle ningún daño - aseguró.

La princesa regresó y se recargó en la barra esperando a que Tinkerbell se acercara a servir más tragos

\- ¡Tink! - le llamó - Se acabó el papel de baño - le miró como con disculpa

\- Gracias - murmuró el hada dejando todo y corrió hacia los sanitarios para solucionar el problema.

Snow se pasó al otro lado de la barra y se apresuró a servir dos vasos con lo que sabía le gustaba a David tomar. Dio un vistazo rápido. Granny estaba en la cocina y Ruby al otro lado del local atendiendo. Sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco que contenía un potente sedante que había robado la última vez que estuvo en el consultorio de Whale, y vertió un poco del contenido en el trago que le daría al príncipe.

Lo guardó de vuelta de inmediato y tomando los vasos, caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban su ex marido y el ahora novio de su hija

\- ¿Me permites? - le preguntó a Neal quien asintió, se levantó y de inmediato Snow estuvo sentada en su lugar mirando al alfa

\- Gracias, David - le dijo y se fue.

El príncipe tomó aire profundamente e intentó levantarse

\- Por favor - le pidió la beta con algo de súplica - Solo… - se aclaró la garganta - Por los viejos tiempos - le dijo y alargó su mano empujando el trago hacia él

\- ¿Qué quieres? - le preguntó con los dientes apretados. Seguía muy molesto con ella y no entendía qué pretendía invitándole un trago

\- Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero me gustaría mucho que nos lleváramos bien, por Emma y por Henry. Ellos se lo merecen - le chantajeó un poco con la esperanza de convencerlo a tomar, aunque fuera un poco de lo que le ofrecía. No necesitaba que se lo bebiera todo. Alzó su vaso y bebió un trago buscando invitar inconscientemente a David a hacer lo mismo

\- No puedo ofrecerte ni siquiera una amistad de momento, Snow - se sinceró el alfa

\- Sí - dijo ella - Lo entiendo y quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentida de lo que hice. De lo que te hice - recalcó y David sonrió de medio lado en clara señal de no creerle

\- Espero no pienses que existe una posibilidad de que nosotros volvamos como lo están haciendo Emma y Neal - le miró con advertencia

\- Claro que no - respondió casi con ofensa - David, de verdad… - le sonrió como solo Snow White sabía hacerlo - Ya entendí que debo respetar el vínculo que tienes con ella - volvió a beber otro poco al decir eso.

El príncipe soltó un suspiro cansino y justo en ese instante, Emma hizo su aparición

\- Hey - les saludó y se sentó enseguida de su padre empujándolo un poco para hacerse más espacio - Qué gusto verlos platicando - tragó pesado e intentó no voltear a ver al alfa temiendo que se diera cuenta que algo no estaba bien.

Se dio cuenta que David no tenía ninguna intención de beber lo que Snow le ofrecía así que llevó su propio trago para unírseles

\- Estamos intentando hacer las paces - dijo la beta y se encogió un poco al ver la mirada poco amigable del alfa sobre ella

\- Gracias por venir, papá - le dijo al príncipe mientras le sonreía lo mejor que pudo. Alzó su vaso y les hizo un ademán a ambos para que brindaran con ella - Por mi nueva relación con Neal - susurró bajito.

El príncipe soltó un suspiro un tanto cansino porque no quería beber demasiado, debía volver con Henry a la Mansión en su camioneta y de ninguna manera quería llegar con su omega pasado de copas.

Aun así levantó su vaso y brindó con ellas, pero sólo lo hizo por su hija, para después tomarse un buen trago de su bebida.

Emma le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

El corazón de Snow latía con fuerza esperando que el sedante comenzara a hacer efecto para poder esconder a David y que nadie se diera cuenta e intentara auxiliarle.

Por su parte el príncipe volteó a ver su reloj percatándose que apenas iban a dar las diez de la noche y él ya estaba muriendo de ansiedad por reunirse con Regina y justo en ese momento recordó que quería preguntarle a Granny respecto a sus sospechas.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza comenzando a sentirse muy pesado y extremadamente somnoliento.

Se levantó sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar hacia los baños. Necesitaba algo de aire, el local estaba muy lleno.

Neal se disculpó con sus acompañantes y salió del lugar por la puerta principal.

David caminó un poco, pero después se agarró de las paredes y mientras luchaba por no perder la consciencia, Snow le seguía de cerca en completo silencio, hasta que se detuvo y estuvo a punto de caer

\- Vamos para acá - le dijo la beta jalándolo lo mejor que pudo hasta el recibidor del hotel y lo dejó caer de rodillas una vez que estuvieron ahí

\- Regina… - susurró con angustia antes de desvanecerse por completo en el suelo.

La princesa tragó pesado y se quedó paralizada por unos breves momentos. Comenzó a respirar muy agitada y corrió por Emma.

Entre las dos, metieron a David a la pequeña oficina que Eugenia le había designado a la reina, para ocultarlo.

* * *

Hook colgó su celular y lo apagó. No quería que nadie le interrumpiera.

Llevaba buen rato rondando la Mansión esperando por el momento en que Neal le llamara para darle la señal de comenzar a actuar y por fin, después de tanto tiempo iba a poder reclamar a la reina para él.

Buscó en su chaqueta el extraño collar que el Oscuro le había dado y se lo colocó sin sentir cambio alguno, pero al verse las manos se dio cuenta que físicamente, ya no era él. Se acercó al Mercedes y en el pequeño espejo lateral se percató con asombro que lucía igual al príncipe.

Sonrió con maldad y mientras buscaba ahora la peculiar llave con una calavera en el agarre, se dirigió a la entrada principal.

Metió la llave y comprobó con satisfacción que Gold no había mentido. Entró triunfante a la Mansión que ahora era del alfa que tenía a la omega que le pertenecía por derecho.

No le importaba esa propiedad en realidad, se llevaría a la reina a vivir al barco.

A vivir felices por siempre en su Jolly Roger

\- ¡Regina! - le llamó mientras cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba debidamente para que la reina no pudiera escapar.

Killian sabía que debía ser cuidadoso e inteligente si no quería que la omega sospechara que algo andaba mal. Moría por manejarla a su antojo, pero debía aguardar un poco más para ello.

Escuchó pasos y pronto la escultural figura de la omega que estaba a nada de hacer suya, apareció en el lugar.

Oh, tenía la mejor suerte del mundo y definitivamente ese, era su día. La reina llevaba exactamente el mismo atuendo que aquel día cuando ayudó a Greg y Tamara a amarrarla en esa camilla donde después la torturaron. La única diferencia es que ahora llevaba zapatillas altas y no botas

\- ¿Está todo bien? ¿Y Henry? - preguntó extrañada porque apenas eran las diez y el alfa llegaba sólo

\- Divirtiéndose en la fiesta con sus padres - respondió el pirata acercándose a la pequeña mesa donde la reina tenía los tragos y se apresuró a servirse uno.

Regina se tensó un poco al escucharlo decir eso y al verlo beber de golpe lo que se sirvió. Nunca había visto al príncipe beber de esa forma y nunca lo había hecho ahí en la Mansión.

El pirata dejó el vaso sin delicadeza sobre la pequeña mesa y se volvió hacia ella

\- Ven acá y dale un beso a tu alfa, linda omega - extendió sus brazos y le sonrió con socarrón. Esperaba que el cocodrilo no le hubiese mentido y que su olor también fuera el del príncipe tonto.

La reina se relamió los labios sintiéndose insegura y ansiosa de hacer lo que David pedía. Le parecía extraño porque últimamente no dudaba ni un solo segundo en hacer lo que él le pedía y ahora no estaba tan segura.

La respiración del alfa comenzó a acelerarse al ver que la maldita omega no estaba haciendo lo que pedía y el coraje amenazaba con apoderarse de él, pero no, no podía dejarse llevar, no podía hacer algo que el príncipe encantador jamás haría porque entonces sí, Regina se iba a dar cuenta.

Pero en cuanto fuera suya le iba a enseñar quién mandaba.

Tomó aire y comenzó a acercarse a ella con porte dominante. La vio retroceder un poquito como por instinto, pero no huyó de él.

Regina también respiraba agitada. Estaba muy confundida, había algo que no estaba bien, pero ahora que lo tenía cerca podía percibir el aroma de su alfa y eso la tranquilizó un poco, como siempre.

Entonces pensó que quizá el alcohol causaba eso en David y por esa razón jamás bebía cuando estaba con ella, porque quizá haría cosas de las que se pudiera arrepentir.

Un beso, un jodido beso era todo lo que Hook necesitaba para dejar de fingir y tenerla a su completa merced.

Alargó su mano y la aferró de la mandíbula, de inmediato la omega colocó sus manos sobre su pecho poniendo resistencia.

Le miró con algo de recelo por la acción defensiva, tomó las manos de la reina con la suya izquierda y, soltando su mandíbula, llevó su mano derecha hasta la parte de atrás de su cabeza, aferró su cabello con fuerza obligándola a alzar su rostro ganándose un pequeño quejido que hizo que su miembro respondiera

\- David… ¡Basta! - le pidió con los ojos ya llenos de lágrimas. No le gustaba la forma en que la estaba tratando, la estaba lastimando.

Él nunca había hecho algo así y le dolía profundamente que eso estuviera pasando.

Trató de soltarse, pero el alfa sólo aferró más el agarre con sus dos manos

\- ¡Quieta, omega! - ordenó con la voz de alfa del príncipe.

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar la orden de su alfa y su corazón dolió ante la realización de que David la quería someter y doblegar. Nunca antes había hecho algo así y no entendía qué estaba pasando.

Ese fue el momento en el que Killian aprovechó para besarla, estampando sus labios con los de ella en un beso brusco, lascivo y carente de sentimiento.

Trató de separar del beso de inmediato forcejeando, pero obviamente era inútil, su fuerza contra la del alfa, no era nada.

Y antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en defenderse, lo sintió… Se había quedado sin magia.

Se separó del beso en cuanto supo que había surtido efecto y soltando su cabello, llevó su mano hasta su cuello para quitarse el collar revelando su verdadera identidad frente a ella

\- Sorpresa, amor - le sonrió con malicia y la reina abrió sus ojos grandes, espantados, entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba por suceder.

Comenzó a jalar con todas sus fuerzas buscando que la liberara, tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas y sentía el corazón en la garganta sabiendo bien que no tenía manera de defenderse de Hook

\- No tiene caso que te esfuerces - dijo el pirata con aparente calma - Poco a poco irás poniéndote más… dócil - le guiñó un ojo - Ya - la jaló hacia él de nuevo un tanto fastidiado hasta que su rostro estuvo muy cerca del de ella - Quieta, omeguita - se burló

\- Suéltame - exigió con los dientes apretados y sintiendo cómo, efectivamente, se estaba quedando sin fuerza.

El pirata la envolvió por la cintura y la llevó hasta la pequeña mesa donde tenía el alcohol

\- Hay que festejar - le dijo al oído.

Regina sintió su estómago revolverse al sentir su asqueroso aliento contra su oreja y su voz rasposa tan cerca.

Estaba segura que pronto, sus piernas dejarían de sostenerla. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí y quería a su alfa. Hook se sirvió otro trago y entonces Regina se dio cuenta que tenía sus dos manos.

Bebió de nuevo de golpe soltando un gruñido alto en señal de satisfacción.

Volteó a ver divertido como la reina parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no perder la compostura, tal cual lo había hecho aquella vez cuando estuvo indefensa y sin magia, era demasiado intrépida, resiliente y valiente para ser una omega.

Metió la mano al bolsillo del interior de su chaqueta negra y llevó la pequeña botella a su boca para destaparla con los dientes

-Lo primero que harás para tu nuevo alfa es tomarte ese trago de Ron que despreciaste en Neverland - llevó el recipiente a los labios de la reina quien de inmediato comenzó a forcejear.

Pronto se dio cuenta que el intentar huir del pirata era inútil, estaba a su completa merced y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

Se quejó cuando volvió a tomarla de la mandíbula y apretó con fuerza obligándola a abrir la boca, levantó su cabeza y vertió el líquido sin cuidado, que pronto comenzó a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios mojando su blusa roja.

Tragó varias veces sin poderlo evitar, pero comenzó a toser porque más bien parecía quererla ahogar con esa desagradable mezcla amarga y dulce del licor.

Lo escuchó reírse a carcajadas de ella y lo odió en ese momento como jamás lo había odiado en su vida

\- Bebe con calma, amor - se burló llevando la botella a sus propios labios para beberse un trago de Ron.

Pegó su nariz al cabello de la reina y aspiró su aroma profundamente… Gruñó bajito al percibir el olor del maldito de David

\- Tú me perteneces, Regina - empezó a decirle mientras la aferraba más contra él y la sintió temblar ligeramente - Tu madre te prometió para mí - dijo con los dientes apretados dejando que su alfa comenzara a surgir.

Se mordió el labio inferior para no comenzar a llorar cuando le escuchó, porque saber que su madre había hecho eso dolía mucho. Sabía que Hook decía la verdad, eso sonaba a un trato que haría su madre con tal de conseguir lo que quería

\- David te robo de mí - dijo mientras comenzaba a avanzar un poco y en ese momento las piernas de la reina se doblaron. Ambos quedaron hinchados en medio del recibidor - Y ahora voy a recuperarte - se puso de pie dejándola en el suelo haciendo intentos inútiles por levantarse y huir.

Cómo le habría encantado tomarse su tiempo para divertirse con ella antes de reclamarla, pero sabía bien que debía hacerlo lo antes posible, cualquier cosa podía pasar y no podía arriesgarse a perder la oportunidad de reclamar a la omega.

Buscó el pequeño frasco que contenía la poción que le ayudaría a cumplir su cometido.

Regina había logrado alejarse un poco, pero Hook la tomó de un pie y la jaló hacia él haciendo que quedara tendida sobre el suelo.

De inmediato la reina se sostuvo en sus antebrazos y trató de liberar sus piernas, pero el pirata logró quitarle con facilidad las zapatillas dejándola descalza. Trató de voltearse de nuevo, pero las toscas y bruscas manos la apresaron por las caderas, forzándola a colocarse en la posición anterior.

Y no lo pudo evitar, se llenó de terror y pánico

\- No - dijo soltando un sollozo angustiado sabiendo bien que la obligaría a beber esa cosa.

Fastidiado del comportamiento de la omega, Hook se subió sobre ella, prácticamente sobre su pecho, procurando que sus brazos quedaran atrapados por sus muslos para inmovilizárselos y sonrió lascivo ante un pensamiento que cruzó su mente.

La haría chupar su miembro en esa posición cuando tuviera tiempo

\- ¡No! - gritó Regina con fuerza, desesperada tratando de liberarse inútilmente. Cerró los ojos y soltó un quejido cuando la tomó del cabello de nuevo casi con brutalidad y apretó sus muslos contra su cuerpo

\- Te juro que vas a aprender a punta de latigazos a nunca decirme que no - sentenció con los ojos encendidos de ira

\- ¡David! - llamó a su alfa con su voz de omega y lo escuchó reír con crueldad

\- No va a venir - dijo el pirata con saña - No le importas, Regina - mintió y vio con satisfacción las lágrimas comenzar a correr por su bello rostro.

Llevó el frasco hasta sus labios y su mano hasta su mandíbula de nuevo apretando con fuerza obligándola a abrir su boca. Ya sabía cómo hacer para que la omega bebiera.

Vertió el líquido y, dejando caer el frasco, le tapó la boca y la nariz mientras volvía a aferrarla de atrás de la cabeza con su otra mano, aplicó fuerza aguardando

\- Traga - ordenó con su voz de alfa, podía ver en sus ojos el pánico y no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera.

La soltó y se puso de pie mientras Regina tosía y luchaba desesperada y asustada por aire.

Hook sólo la observaba y llevó el dedo pulgar de su mano derecha a la comisura de sus labios para acariciar ahí en un gesto muy característico de sí mismo mientras aguardaba a que la poción hiciera efecto.

Se relamió los labios y se quitó la chaqueta, después empezó a desabrochar sus pantalones preparándose para el momento.

Sin embargo, algo comenzó a no parecerle normal. El Oscuro dijo que el efecto sería inmediato, como el de dejarla sin magia.

La observó fijamente, la frágil y hermosa figura de la omega estaba hecha un ovillo en el suelo, pero de ninguna forma estaba entrando en celo, ni cerca de hacerlo

\- No - susurró ante la realización.

La omega estaba embarazada.


	23. Chapter 23

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer. Gracias por los likes, follows y un millón de gracias por sus reviews que me encanta leer.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todo aquel que me haya dejado un review en esta historia y también, a aquellos que, aun habiendo leído mis historias aquí o en Ao3, está apoyándolas ahora en Wattpad con sus estrellitas y comentarios. De verdad mil gracias.

Mi querido **Guest del 9 de junio** : Te respondo aquí porque no tengo forma de enviarte un PM. Estoy bien. Aunque he de confesar que ocurrieron ciertas cosas que me hicieron tardar en actualizar. Cosas que pasan y de las que uno tiene qué aprender. Muchísimas gracias por preguntar y preocuparte. Respecto a si voy a seguir la historia, la respuesta es SÍ. Lo dije ya en alguna ocasión y lo reitero. No pararé hasta que la historia tenga su respectivo final y estaré encantada si me acompañas hasta ese momento. No te me desesperes nada más jeje.

Espero el capítulo les guste y sepan perdonar cualquier error. También espero que recuerden **todas** las **ADVERTENCIAS** de este fic.

Agradecimientos a **_autumnevil5_ **quien se moría porque el fic llegara hasta este punto en varios aspectos jaja.

* * *

Snow tragó pesado, sentía la garganta seca y una ansiedad indescriptible mientras estaba sentada en la mesa donde estuviera momentos antes de sedar a David.

Miraba para todos lados con evidente nerviosismo, angustiada por lo que había hecho, por lo que podría estar sucediendo y por las implicaciones que todo eso traería.

No paraba de darle vueltas a la situación, no podía pensar en nada más y la preocupación comenzaba a consumirla haciéndola sentir como acalorada, por no decir asfixiada.

Angustiada, volteó a ver a su hija y la vio feliz, conviviendo con Henry, quien de pronto desviaba su mirada, seguramente buscando a David y el pánico amenazó con invadirla porque el niño podía inquietarse al no verlo.

Cerró los ojos tomando aire profundamente y quiso convencerse que estaba haciendo lo correcto como siempre. Que esa era quizá la única forma en la que al fin tendría a su familia como siempre debió haber sido…

Ellos dos, amores verdaderos, junto al producto del mismo, sin importar nada ni nadie más.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado al tiempo que abrió sus ojos y al voltear de nuevo a donde estaban su hija y nieto, los vio.

Neal y Rumpel estaban con ellos, brindando mientras partían el pastel de cumpleaños del beta.

Fue ese el momento en el que Snow comprendió que, si el Oscuro estaba ahí, significaba que alguien más debía estar con Regina y no lo pudo evitar, nunca podía dejar de preocuparse por la reina de alguna u otra forma.

Dio un vistazo rápido en todo el lugar y pronto se percató que ningún pirata había asistido a la celebración.

Tragó pesado, se sintió sudar en frío y ya no le fue posible controlar su ansiedad.

Sí, quería que David dejara de estar atado a ella, pero no así, no la quería muerta. El alfa nunca se lo iba a perdonar sin importar que lograran deshacer el vínculo, no la iba a perdonar y si era sincera, ella tampoco se lo perdonaría a sí misma jamás.

"Debe haber otra forma" pensó.

Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia Víctor quien seguía charlando con Ella y Thomas

\- Disculpen - le dijo a la pareja con una fingida sonrisa mientras tomaba al beta de la mano y lo jalaba con ella.

Trató de guardar la compostura para no levantar sospechas y se movió lo más discreta que pudo sin soltar a Whale que parecía emocionado con la idea de ver la urgencia con la que ella le había solicitado.

Justo cuando estaban por meterse al pasillo que llevaba a los baños, soltó a Víctor, solo para tomarlo del rostro y besarle invitándole a adentrarse al lugar con ella.

En cuanto estuvo segura que ya no podían ser vistos por Neal y Rumpel, dejó de besarle para volverlo a tomar de la mano y llevarlo hasta la pequeña oficina

\- Nunca pensé que quisieras hacerlo en un lugar público - argumentó el beta con una sonrisa pícara. No tenía idea qué traía la princesa, pero estaba entusiasmado con el raro comportamiento nada propio de ella.

Solo que su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la beta abrió la puerta de la pequeña oficina revelando la figura de David tendida en el suelo.

Lo empujó dentro para poder cerrar la puerta tras ellos

\- Tienes que ayudarme - susurró agitada y mirándole con preocupación

\- No - respondió negando un poco con su cabeza - Una cosa era ayudarte a conseguir un alfa bueno para Regina y otra muy diferente ocultar el cadáver de tu ex marido - dijo horrorizado

\- Solo está dormido - se acercó un poco a él mientras sacaba de entre sus ropas el pequeño frasco que había sustraído del consultorio sin el conocimiento ni autorización del médico

\- ¿Me robaste? - susurró su pregunta incrédulo y profundamente herido al ver el frasco que reconoció de inmediato. Snow había estado en su consultorio hacía un par de días atrás, haciendo preguntas sobre los medicamentos para dormir que él gustoso le mostró

\- Dime cómo despertarlo - pidió. No podía detenerse a explicar, ni había tiempo, la omega podía estar en grave peligro.

El beta soltó una risa irónica que le erizó la piel a la princesa

\- Es un sedante potente, Snow - habló molesto - No es un simple medicamento para conciliar el sueño - habló casi regañándole por la imprudencia que había cometido. Era obvio que David estaba inconsciente - ¡Dame acá! - le arrebató el frasco de las manos para revisar la cantidad faltante - ¿Segura que no querías matarlo? - preguntó con ironía

\- Solo bebió un trago de toda la bebida que le di - se defendió sintiéndose muy nerviosa ante el hecho de que no fuera posible despertar al alfa - P-puede despertar, ¿cierto? - preguntó temerosa esta vez

\- ¡Claro! Déjame echarle agua fría - habló con sarcasmo y le miró con severidad

\- Es que tiene qué hacerlo - dijo angustiada - Regina está en peligro - le miró suplicante

\- ¿Qué hiciste? - le miró con decepción mientras negaba ligeramente con su cabeza sin poder creer que la beta hubiera llegado tan lejos al grado de estar preocupada por el bienestar de la reina cuando siempre le recalcó que, si quería ayuda para encontrar un alfa para ella, era porque quería que estuviera a salvo y por eso él accedió a apoyarla en todo lo que pudo

\- Neal… - tragó pesado con los ojos inundados en lágrimas - Él, junto con el Oscuro - susurró

\- Eres una tonta - le acusó comprendiendo que ella estaba aliada con alguno de ellos si no es que con los dos - Y yo un imbécil por haberte ayudado y accedido a tener algo contigo - le dijo.

Le dio la espalda y se agachó para revisar el estado de salud de David, pronto se percató, que tal como lo pensó, era imposible que despertara hasta que el efecto del medicamento pasara

\- Tienes que conseguir magia si quieres que despierte - se levantó para encararla y pudo ver el pequeño destello de esperanza en los verdes ojos de la princesa.

Salió de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras ella y buscó a Tinkerbell una vez más

\- Ven, por favor - le pidió jalandola como lo hiciera con Víctor, tratando una vez más de guardar la compostura y ser discreta. Algo que no se le daba muy bien

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó el hada verde al percatarse que la llevaba hacia el conocido pasillo - ¿Qué haces con el papel de baño? - fue más un reniego que una pregunta.

Snow la llevó hasta la pequeña oficina y una vez más, cerró la puerta tras ella. El hada se quedó congelada en su sitio al ver el escenario

\- Tienes que hacer magia y despertarlo - le dijo - Es urgente, Regina está en peligro - explicó. No estaba del todo segura, pero también sabía que no podía estarle sucediendo nada bueno dadas las circunstancias.

Y fue ahí que reconoció la estupidez tan grande que había cometido

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó asustada y molesta al ver al saber que David estaba inconsciente

\- ¡Solo hazlo! - exigió la princesa

\- ¡No puedo! - respondió Tink comenzando a angustiarse por su amiga - Hay que llamar a Azul - dijo de inmediato y trató de salir, pero la beta la detuvo

\- No, no, no - repitió al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza rápidamente - No se pueden dar cuenta que estamos tratando de ayudar a David. Lo tienes que hacer tú - explicó

\- Es mejor que salga para no levantar sospechas y sirve que puedo distraerles - dijo Víctor y se fue del lugar dejándolas solas

\- Haz el intento. No tenemos tiempo - le pidió al hada y la vio apretar en su mano el pequeño dije que portaba en el cuello.

Tinkerbell cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para después volverse hacia el príncipe que yacía inconsciente en el suelo del lugar

\- Creé en ti misma - susurró para sí.

Comenzó a repetir la frase una y otra vez mientras pensaba en Regina, en la persona por la cual había perdido sus alas y que irónicamente había sido la primera en creer en ella después de ese terrible episodio

\- Vamos… - dijo con los dientes apretados y ajustando más el agarre que tenía sobre el pequeño recipiente en sus manos.

Tenía que salvar a la omega con magia, era su responsabilidad y deber como hada, pero sobretodo, tenía que hacerles ver a la reina, al príncipe y a todo el mundo, que ellos eran una pareja destinada y debían estar juntos por siempre.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida al percibir el brillo que emanaba de su mano. La abrió y se percató que el polvo de hadas del árbol del polvillo brillaba con intensidad.

Destapó el recipiente y vertió el deslumbrante contenido sobre la figura del alfa

\- Despierta y sigue tu destino - susurró muy bajito de la misma forma que lo hiciera tiempo atrás.

David abrió sus ojos de golpe y de inmediato, su cuerpo se llenó del terror, la angustia y desesperación que estaba sufriendo su amada omega.

Se levantó con una agilidad impresionante y sin importarle nada, salió corriendo del lugar hacia donde su alma le indicaba estaba ella.

* * *

Hook se empinó la botella de ron una vez más con molestia.

Había abrochado de nueva cuenta sus pantalones y ahora estaba sentando en las pequeñas escaleras a la entrada de la Mansión y en el recibidor, cerca de la sala, estaba la omega que aparentemente había perdido toda la fuerza y ya ni siquiera podía moverse para alejarse más de él.

Decir que estaba enfadado, era poco. Le hervía la sangre al pensar que David había logrado preñar a SU omega y ahora no podía reclamarla por ello.

Si bien decía Hook, que George era un estúpido al creer que Regina no podía engendrar. El hecho de que el viejo decrépito de Leopold no hubiera podido embarazarla, no significaba que la reina no pudiera concebir.

Eso solo le hacía enojar más, porque de seguro Regina hizo todo lo posible y usó magia para no quedar embarazada del Rey y con el príncipe… con él era obvio que no dudó ni un solo segundo en permitirle preñarla.

El solo pensamiento lo hacía llenarse de impotencia, ira y rabia, porque encima de todo, había malgastado la poción para que entrara en celo. De haber sabido que estaba embarazada, la hubiera hecho abortar para después darle la poción y poderla reclamar.

Soltó un suspiro fastidiado y volteó a verla…

Tan hermosa y deseable, tan indefensa y vulnerable. No todos los días se tenía a Regina Mills así.

Se empinó el ron hasta acabárselo mientras se decidía.

Tal vez no la podía reclamar, pero era su única oportunidad para follarla. Estaba seguro que no habría otra. Después de eso, David no se le iba a separar ni de noche ni de día a la reina y seguramente, no descansaría hasta matarlo por haber irrumpido en su propiedad y atreverse a violentar a su omega.

Tendría que irse del pueblo si quería vivir, pero al menos iba a hacer que valiera la pena el poner su vida en juego.

Se puso de pie mientras arrojaba al suelo la pequeña botella vacía.

Empezó a caminar lentamente hacia ella al tiempo que metía la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y sacaba su garfio.

* * *

\- ¡Henry, ven acá! - ordenó Neal con los dientes apretados mientras alcanzaba a su hijo y lo jalaba deteniéndole de seguir al alfa a las afueras de Granny's.

Todo marchaba de maravilla cuando de pronto la figura del príncipe atravesó el local a una velocidad impresionante, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Entonces todo se salió de control.

El pequeño no lo pensó dos veces. Salió corriendo detrás de David con toda la intención de seguirle.

Y ahora, estaban en el patio del local junto con otras personas que habían salido por la curiosidad de ver al príncipe salir de esa forma. Era obvio que algo pasaba con la reina.

Nada podía poner a un alfa así más que algo relacionado con su omega

\- ¡Déjame! - le gritó colocando sus brazos sobre los antebrazos de su padre para tener apoyo y poder lanzarle patadas a fin de que le soltara

\- Ya cálmate - le exigió sacudiéndolo sin delicadeza como si pretendiera con ello hacerle reaccionar

\- Suelta a mi hijo - ordenó la alfa enojada sorprendiendo al beta quien aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre el pequeño, pero no le soltó.

Emma se acercó a ellos y tomando de una mano a Henry se lo arrebató, pero éste comenzó a luchar contra ella por igual

-Tú también me quieres separar de mi mamá. Lo sé - sollozó con gruesas lágrimas bajando por su rostro y ante eso, la rubia no pudo decir nada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y varios fueron testigos de ver cómo, al tiempo que la luz de la luna llena bañaba el cuerpo de Ruby, ésta se iba transformando en el lobo.

Tras ella, salió Eugenia con la capa de su nieta quien la tomó entre sus afilados dientes y después, salió corriendo siguiendo el rastro de David.

Después de eso avanzó hasta la sheriff para tomar a Henry de los hombros y sacarlo de esa lucha silenciosa entre los que eran sus padres biológicos

\- Todo va a estar bien - le habló con serenidad - David no dejará que nada malo le pase a tu mamá - trató de tranquilizarlo mientras lo llevaba al interior del local de vuelta

\- No se te ocurra hacer algo más - amenazó Emma a Neal.

No tenía idea de cómo su padre había despertado, pero no le importaba. No iba a permitir que el beta le hiciera daño al príncipe o a alguien de su familia al ver que el plan estaba arruinado.

Neal apretó sus manos en puños con impotencia al escucharla. Lo único que podía esperar por ahora, era que el estúpido pirata se apresurara a reclamar a la omega antes de que el alfa llegara.

Por su parte, Snow moría de nervios esperando que David llegara a tiempo y rogando por no ser descubierta.

* * *

Se dejó caer de rodillas frente al escultural cuerpo de la omega que seguía hecha un ovillo en el suelo. Su respiración era casi imperceptible y parecía dormida o ausente.

Colocó sus ásperas manos en las rodillas y en un movimiento brusco, la forzó a abrir esa bellas y estilizadas piernas que pronto tendría sobre sus hombros.

Eso provocó que Regina se tensara y reaccionara

\- N-no - murmuró débilmente tratando de cerrar sus piernas, pero el alfa la subió sobre su regazo con extrema facilidad

\- Vas a ser mía - sentenció con lujuria y malicia mientras internaba sus manos bajo la tela de la falda negra, subiéndola en el proceso, hasta aferrarla por las caderas haciéndola estremecer de horror.

La jaló y se empujó contra ella. La reina empezó a luchar inútilmente, sus movimientos no tenían coordinación y carecían de fuerza

\- ¿Me sientes? - le preguntó con excitación, ignorando los intentos de la omega por liberarse de su violento agarre. Restregó el bulto entre sus pantalones contra la intimidad cubierta por la ropa interior

\- Déjame - exigió llevando sus manos hasta el abdomen del pirata y trató de empujarle para que se alejara de ella. Para que no le obligara a sentirle de esa indeseable y repugnante forma en la que lo estaba haciendo.

Desde luego que Hook se molestó y mucho.

No sólo la maldita omega se había dejado embarazar por un alfa que no era él, sino que, además, se le estaba negando y resistiendo

\- Ya para - ordenó gruñendo con su voz de alfa.

Se inclinó sobre ella, la tomó del rostro con una sola de sus manos y apretó haciéndola soltar un quejido de dolor. No conforme con ello, quitó su mano y la abofeteó con fuerza considerable en la mejilla izquierda.

Se rio de ella al ver que no podía hacer nada para defenderse y le gustaba que estuviera consciente para que supiera todo lo que le haría. No se iba a limitar, tenía solo un par de horas y las iba a aprovechar al máximo

\- ¿Sabes, Regina? - le preguntó mientras empezaba a recorrer con sus labios desde la garganta de la reina hacia el exquisito escote que había causado estragos en él desde aquella vez de la tortura. Besó donde el escote terminaba y la escuchó sollozar - Dicen que para una omega es sumamente doloroso tomar nudos sin que esté excitada y preparada - se relamió el labio inferior y llevó el garfio de nueva cuenta hasta el punto donde la tela de la blusa roja comenzaba - Pero dicen, que nada se compara con el dolor de ser anudada por un alfa que no es el tuyo - tomó la tela con su mano izquierda y comenzó a rasgarla con el garfio.

Regina apretó los ojos y por un instante contuvo la respiración cuando se di cuenta que había roto su blusa exponiendo su torso y senos aún cubiertos por el brassiere. Empezó a temblar y a llenarse de estrés.

No se detuvo cuando llegó hasta la falda. Le dio el mismo trato y sonrió satisfecho al tener a Regina Mills frente a él, sólo en esa delicada y tentadora ropa interior, a su completa merced.

Sintió su miembro reclamar por atención dentro de sus pantalones, como urgiéndole a hundirse hasta el fondo de la reina.

Llevó el garfio hasta el plano vientre de Regina y presionó un poco, buscando hacerla sufrir mas no herirla.

La escuchó quejarse dolorosamente

\- Ya no tiene caso deshacerme del problema ahorita. Prefiero aprovechar este tiempo para divertirme - explicó dejando el artefacto metálico sobre el estómago de la omega que subía y bajaba con la respiración acelerada a causa del estrés.

Regina no supo a qué se refería. Podía escucharlo, podía sentir sus indeseables manos sobre su piel, pero su cuerpo no respondía a sus intentos por huir y no sólo se sentía asustada y desesperada, sino que también se sentía muy mareada.

Se puso de pie para quitarse la camisa y desabrochar sus pantalones una vez más. Y mientras lo hacía, vio con fastidio, que la reina lograba voltearse boca abajo, con toda la intención de huir, aunque no le fuera imposible.

Sí que era terca.

Tomó el garfio, que había caído con el movimiento de Regina y con su mano libre, agarró la blusa roja forcejeando un poco hasta que logró sacarla del cuerpo de la reina.

Después, fijó su mirada en el trasero de la omega y sonrió con perversidad.

Colocó el garfio desde la nuca de la reina y fue bajando poco a poco causando un estremecimiento de horror en el perfecto cuerpo que iba a ser suyo, aunque ella no quisiera.

Soltó el sostén con brusquedad y Regina reaccionó sollozando un débil "no" y llevando sus manos hasta sus pechos como tratando de aferrar la prenda a su cuerpo. Como si de verdad pudiera impedirle despojarlo de la tela si él así lo quería

\- D-David - llamó a su alfa con su voz de omega y soltó un pequeño gemido lastimoso cuando sintió la punta del garfio internarse entre sus piernas y quedar justo contra su intimidad

\- Killian - corrigió empujando un poco el artefacto haciendo una burla de penetrarla con el mismo aumentando la angustia y el estrés en ella. Eso le gustaba y mucho - Tu alfa se llama Killian, omega - aclaró.

Arrastró la afilada punta desde el sexo nada húmedo de la reina y lo paseó apretando un poco por entre medio de sus apetecibles nalgas y oh, se sintió tan poderoso cuando la escuchó sollozar con terror.

Le gustaba ese juego perverso de obligarla a obedecer, de quebrar su voluntad, de forzarla a comportarse como lo que era: Una simple omega que había venido el mundo para satisfacer los bajos instintos de los alfas. Para ser follada, anudada y llenada cuántas veces ellos quisieran, aunque ella no.

Se subió de nuevo sobre la reina, esta vez sobre sus muslos. La tomó con fuerza con su mano izquierda del cabello y le empujó contra el suelo ejerciendo su dominio. Dejó el garfio enseguida de ella

\- Ahora vas a aprender cómo es que una omega debe ser tratada. Yo te voy a enseñar - sentenció al tiempo que llevaba su mano libre hasta la intimidad de la reina cubierta sólo por la tela de encaje

\- No…, no… ¡No! - lloró con fuerza y angustia al sentirlo tocarla, acariciando toscamente su intimidad y trasero, sabiendo que no estaba muy lejos de abusar de ella y que no podía hacer nada.

¿Dónde estaba su alfa que le había prometido incansablemente que la iba a proteger? Comenzó a llorar en silencio por el dolor que sentirse abandonada por él le causaba.

Le partía el corazón pensar que David iba a dejar que eso le sucediera cuando le había jurado que la cuidaría y no dejaría que nadie le volviera a hacer daño

\- Estoy seguro que, aunque te duela te va a encantar y después me pedirás por más - se burló al no encontrar nada de humedad. Penetrarla iba a ser doloroso inclusive para él, pero iba a valer la pena. El solo imaginar en lo apretada que estaría hacía que su miembro comenzara a expulsar líquido preseminal y que amenazara con comenzar a hincharse de la base. Si su nudo se formaba, de igual forma la obligaría a tomarlo, aunque la desgarrara en el proceso - Esto es tu culpa, Regina - dijo con coraje y los dientes apretados al recordar que no la podía reclamar

\- ¡Alfa! - gritó con histeria y con todas sus fuerzas, que no eran muchas, cuando la repugnante mano del asqueroso pirata empezó a bajar su ropa interior. Llevó su mano derecha hacia abajo, con toda la intención de agarrar la prenda y evitarle quitársela.

No pudo evitar llenarse de dolor ante la realización de que nadie vendría a salvarla como siempre, que simplemente tenía qué aceptar que eso iba a suceder y que no podía evitarlo.

Apretó sus ojos con fuerza rogando con toda su alma caer en la inconsciencia para no sentir nada…

\- David - sollozó bajito con su voz de omega en un vago intento por llamar a su alfa una vez más.

Y entonces, un fuerte ruido la aturdió y ya no sintió al pirata sobre ella.

El príncipe llegó tumbando la puerta literalmente y en cuanto entró, no vio otra cosa que al inmundo pirata sobre su omega.

Se le fue encima sin segundos miramientos. Lo tomó de la camisa interior, que era lo único que llevaba en la parte de arriba, y lo arrojó lejos de ella.

Sintió su sangre arder al verla prácticamente desnuda, con sólo su ropa interior a medio bajar

\- ¡TE VOY A MATAR! - el grito que dio, con su voz de alfa, hizo a Hook temblar de terror.

Se le fue encima y ambos comenzaron a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. David con toda la intención de matar al pirata y Killian, buscando sobrevivir.

De pronto, Ruby entró en su forma de lobo y fue directo con Regina. Dejó la capa sobre el esbelto cuerpo y se acercó hasta su rostro para tratar de animarla, pero la reina no respondió.

Estaba inconsciente.

Molesta por el estado de la omega, se dirigió hasta la sala donde los alfas se debatían buscando matar al otro. Empezó a aullar amenazante llamando la atención de David.

El príncipe volteó a verla. Tenía las manos, cara y camisa ensangrentadas y bajo él, el pirata vomitaba sangre.

El lobo y el alfa cruzaron miradas. David no quería desistir de matarlo, pero comenzó a llenarse de ansiedad, nerviosismo y preocupación al ver detrás de Ruby a Regina, quien no se movía. La alfa le enseñó los dientes afilados, y el príncipe entendió que quería hacerse cargo ella misma de Hook.

Le propinó un fuerte golpe en la quijada al otro alfa y se levantó corriendo hasta su bella omega

\- Regina - tragó pesado y con manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas tomó su bello rostro para revisar su estado, pero ella no respondió. Ni siquiera abrió sus preciosos ojos, pero pudo percibir un ligero olor a alcohol en ella.

Asustado volteó a ver su cuerpo inspeccionándolo y no encontró ninguna herida más que las marcas de dedos en su rostro y el feo moretón en su mejilla izquierda.

Se puso de pie, tomó la capa y cubrió su precioso cuerpo semidesnudo con la misma. La levantó en brazos y salió apresurado de la Mansión con dirección al hospital, que era el lugar más cercano donde sabía podía conseguir ayuda

\- Vamos, preciosa omega. Quédate con tu alfa - le pidió jadeante y angustiado sin detenerse ni un solo segundo.

Y mientras se alejaba por las calles de la ciudad, Ruby encajó sus afilados dientes en una pierna del pirata, que se encontraba maltrecho, pero aún vivo y consciente, y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de la Mansión.

* * *

David llegó al hospital y de inmediato solicitó ayuda para Regina.

Llegaron con una camilla, pero él la aferró contra su pecho en clara señal de no quererla soltar. Se negó a colocarla ahí y el personal, pronto entendió, que debían ser cuidadosos porque el alfa estaba en estado territorial y sobreprotector.

Les lanzaba miradas asesinas, respiraba pesadamente y les gruñía casi imperceptiblemente cada que trataban de acercarse con la intención de tocar a la reina.

Le indicaron que la llevara hasta el cuarto donde la examinarían y que la recostara en la cama para ellos hacer su trabajo, pero él se seguía negando a soltarla

\- ¿P-podría colocarle esta bata? - preguntó una temerosa enfermera que dejó la prenda sobre la cama y salió huyendo

\- David… - le habló uno de los médicos sin acercarse a él.

Todo, absolutamente todo el cuerpo médico estaba formado por betas y, al menos por ese lado, el alfa no se sentía amenazado, pero igual estaba lleno de ansiedad con la sola idea de dejar que alguien más la tocara

\- Tu omega necesita ayuda inmediata. Necesitamos una muestra de su sangre al menos - le pidió con amabilidad y serenidad, haciéndole notar al alfa que le respetaba.

El príncipe le miró indeciso al ver la aguja en la mano del médico. Volteó a ver el rostro de su amada omega y asintió renuente, casi en contra de su voluntad.

Le permitió sólo descubrir uno de los brazos de la reina y la aferró contra su pecho posesivamente mientras miraba amenazante al beta que trataba de hacer su trabajo lo más pronto que le fuera posible cuidando de no lastimar la piel de Regina más allá de lo necesario.

Sabía que, en ese momento, su vida podía depender de ello. Sentía la mirada pesada y de advertencia del alfa sobre él.

Después de eso, salió apresurado y el príncipe sintió los ojos inundados en lágrimas por la impotencia de saber que tenía que dejarla en manos de los médicos cuando no quería.

La recostó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama y descubrió su hermoso cuerpo. Apretó los dientes por la rabia y los celos que le invadían al saber que Killian la vio así y que la estuvo tocando.

Su ropa interior de encaje estaba abajo del lado derecho y se alcanzaba a ver un poco del inicio de su intimidad. Tomó aire y agarrando la prenda, la deslizó por las estilizadas piernas hasta sacarla. Después tomó el brassiere y lo sacó por sus brazos, dejándola completamente desnuda.

Colocó una mano derecha sobre el estómago de la reina acariciando ahí levemente mientras hacía lo mismo con su otra mano sobre la cabeza de su preciada omega.

Después movió la que tenía sobre ella un poco más hacia abajo hasta alcanzar el plano vientre y volvió su atención allí con algo de espanto.

Llevó su otra mano a ese punto y vio con coraje que tenía un punto de piel enrojecida, como si algo hubiera sido presionado en ese lugar con fuerza con la intención de lastimarla.

Se inclinó para dejar un beso ahí mientras maldecía mil veces al pirata por haber osado a ponerle las manos encima a su omega. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró el aroma de Regina con profundidad.

Y fue entonces, que lo pudo percibir con claridad… sollozó ante la realización y el horror.

Su bella y preciada omega estaba embarazada, podía olerlo en ella ya sin ninguna duda, quizá porque sus sentidos estaban completamente alerta por lo sucedido y ahora sí le era fácil detectarlo.

Comenzó a reprocharse una y mil veces haber accedido a ir a esa fiesta y dejarla sola. Entendió también, que todo fue un engaño para dejar a Regina expuesta y poderla atacar, que Snow y Emma habían tenido algo que ver.

Por Dios… pudieron haber matado a su omega y a su bebé.

Besó su vientre con amor al tiempo que dos de sus lágrimas caían sobre el vientre de la reina.

Y de pronto el terror lo invadió al pensar que el pirata había logrado abusar de su omega. Abrió un poco sus piernas para revisar su intimidad, al tiempo que acercaba su rostro para ver si encontraba rastros del olor del imbécil de Hook, y afortunadamente, no encontró nada.

Soltó el aire que había retenido con alivio.

Se reincorporó recordando que el médico dijo que Regina necesitaba ayuda urgente. Procedió a vestirla con la bata de hospital lo más rápido que le fue posible sin dejar de ser cuidadoso.

Acarició su tersa mejilla izquierda viendo el feo moretón que ese mal nacido le había dejado.

En cuando Regina estuviera bien, se iba a dedicar a buscar el cadáver de Hook para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto y si no lo estaba, ahora sí le mataría él.

No habría una sola oportunidad ya para nadie que quisiera herir a su omega.

Volvió a colocar su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza y acarició su cabello con ternura y sonrió con amor… Un hijo, su preciosa omega iba a darle un hijo.

La puerta se abrió de pronto revelando la figura de Víctor

\- ¡Lárgate! - le exigió encarándolo. Adoptó un porte amenazante y vio al beta tragar pesado. No se le olvidaba que él fue con Snow a la Mansión a molestar a su omega

\- Calma - le pidió - Te juro que no tuve nada qué ver esta vez - explicó alzando sus manos en clara muestra de tregua y paz

\- No quiero que ni tú ni nadie la toque - enfatizó apuntándole con un dedo. Estaba en mal estado, la había llevado ahí porque sabía que Regina necesitaba ayuda, pero no quería que nadie se le acercara, mucho menos la tocara

\- Regina está embarazada - dijo Whale. Esa era la razón por la cual le contactaron del hospital con urgencia - Los análisis así lo indicaron y me llamaron porque soy el único obstetra - explicó esperando con eso hacerlo razonar un poco. Y sonrió de medio lado al percatarse que David no se sorprendió por la noticia. Clara señal de que sabía que la reina estaba en cinta - Necesito hacerle un ultrasonido, para asegurarme que el embarazo va bien - habló con suavidad, con la esperanza de que el alfa accediera

\- No - dijo tajante - No quiero ningún aparato en ella. No quiero ninguna otra aguja atravesando su piel. No quiero a nadie cerca. ¡No quiero ninguna mano tocándole! - exclamó completamente alterado - ¡FUERA! - le gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, tomándole con violencia de la bata de doctor. Lo llevó hasta la entrada del cuarto para abrirla y empujarle fuera azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Lanzó un grito de rabia e impotencia, se dio la vuelta y justo en ese momento Azul apareció en la habitación con su pijama de madre superiora puesta.

Se acercó a la cama sin voltear a ver al alfa

\- No la toques - indicó con advertencia. Se relamió los labios y tragó pesado, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas buscando calmarse. Sabía que estaba ahí para ayudar y que no le haría daño a Regina, pero no podía controlar la ansiedad. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil.

El hada Azul sólo le sonrió tenuemente mientras sacaba su varita. Tinkerbell le había llamado para enterarla de la situación

\- No lo haré - le aseguró y volvió su atención hacia Regina.

Pasó su varita por encima del cuerpo de la reina y pronto se dio cuenta que había algo que estaba obstruyendo su magia. Entonces conjuró un hechizo para liberarla y solo restaría esperar a que se estabilizara como la vez anterior.

Abrió su boca sorprendida al encontrarse con la sorpresa del embarazo y rápidamente conjuró otro hechizo sobre el vientre de la reina. Uno que impediría que algo malo pasara a causa de ese desafortunado suceso.

Se percató de la presencia de alcohol en el sistema de Regina y lo eliminó por completo. Limpió su cuerpo de los rastros de sangre seca y también desvaneció el feo golpe que tenía en la mejilla izquierda y las marcas de dedos, dejando su piel impecable

\- Estará muy bien - le sonrió al alfa volviéndose hacia él y mientras se le acercaba, movió su mano apareciendo un pequeño frasco con un vial que David reconoció de inmediato - Ya sabes qué hacer - le dijo

\- Ella… - tomó aire profundamente agarrando el frasco de la mano de Azul - Mi omega está embarazada - dijo sonriendo con emoción y orgullo, aunque había culpa y tristeza reflejadas en sus ojos

\- Todo marcha de maravilla - le aseguró - No tienes nada de qué preocuparte - le sonrió con confianza

\- Gracias - murmuró sintiéndose más clamando al saber que su omega estaba fuera de peligro y que el embarazo marchaba bien - Fue Killian… La atacó en la Mansión - le contó tensando la mandíbula y mirando hacia la figura completamente dormida de la reina sobre la cama

\- Pusieron un hechizo de magia negra en ella para retener su magia - explicó. No era necesario decir que obviamente el Oscuro estaba tras ello, señal inequívoca de que le había ayudado a Hook

\- Rumpelstiltskin - apretó sus puños con rabia y se detuvo al percatarse del pequeño recipiente de vidrio en su mano que podía romper si ejercía más presión - Snow y Emma estuvieron involucradas - dijo con enojo y vergüenza porque se trataba de su ex mujer y su hija.

No era tonto, sabía que se pusieron de acuerdo para drogarlo a fin de que no pudiera sentir a Regina cuando la estuvieran atacando.

El hada sólo asintió con decepción

\- Me haré cargo de la Mansión - aseguró Azul - Quédate aquí. Vendré por ustedes - y moviendo su varita, se fue tal como llegó.

* * *

Y mientras el hada Suprema llegaba a la Mansión Mills a poner orden en el lugar. En medio del bosque, el lobo mordía la garganta del pirata con todas sus fuerzas.

Hook agonizaba, sintiendo cómo poco a poco, la vida se le iba.

* * *

David no se había movido ni un solo segundo del lado de Regina. Estaba parado enseguida de la cama, seguía acariciando el negro y sedoso cabello con cariño al tiempo que, con la otra mano, lo hacía en el aun plano vientre.

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos y estaba seguro que lo único que le mantenía en control de cierta forma, era verla dormida y saber que tanto ella como el bebé, estaban bien.

La puerta abriéndose con cuidado interrumpió sus pensamientos y de inmediato, el alfa se puso en alerta de nuevo. Volteó y clavó su mirada asesina en la pobre enfermera que mandaron a investigar qué pasaba.

Estaba más tranquilo, debía admitirlo, pero seguía en la firme convicción de que no permitiría que nadie tocara a su omega

\- ¿E-el doctor Whale, quiere s-saber sí… sí… - tartamudeaba la asustada beta.

El alfa comenzó a acercársele con un porte amenazante que la hizo salir corriendo despavorida del lugar. Llegó hasta la puerta y la aferró con toda la intención de cerrarla, pero se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que ya no estaban solos.

Snow, Emma, Neal y Víctor, un poco alejado del resto, estaban ahí afuera.

Le miraron sorprendidos al verlo con manchas de sangre seca. El alfa cerró la puerta de golpe tras de sí y, en un movimiento veloz e impresionante que dejó a todos perplejos, se le fue encima a Neal sin darle oportunidad a nada

\- ¡¿Dónde está el desgraciado de tu padre?! - le preguntó estrellándolo contra la pared y apretándole del cuello con algo de fuerza

\- ¡David! - exclamó Emma buscando detenerlo, pero Snow la jaló de la mano y cuando volteó a verla, la beta negó con su cabeza, dándole a entender que le dejara y no se metiera.

Sin embargo, fue demasiado tarde. David soltó al beta, quien comenzó a toser con brusquedad y jalaba aire con fuerza mientras llevaba una mano a su lastimada garganta y la rubia se acercaba un poco para auxiliarlo.

El príncipe clavó su mirada asesina en su ex esposa en cuanto dejó a Neal, y tal como lo hiciera con todos, se abalanzó sobre ella, tomándola sin delicadeza de los brazos

\- ¡Dime por qué lo hiciste! - exigió y ella le miró con espanto - ¡DIME! - ordenó con su voz de alfa y la sacudió

\- ¡Solo me encargué de sedarte! - respondió apresurada, más por reflejo que por ganas de hablar - ¡No sabía lo que le iban a hacer! - confesó y le miró ligeramente suplicante para que le dejara. No se atrevió a decirle que fue ella quien buscó ayuda para que él despertara, tenía miedo de que Neal lo supiera y el Oscuro hiciera algo contra ellos

\- No puedo creer que alguna vez te amé tanto que decidí casarme contigo - le escupió las palabras con enojo y algo de odio en el rostro, con ojos inundados en lágrimas - No te quiero cerca de Regina, ¿me oyes? - le preguntó y la beta asintió con rapidez. El alfa la soltó y ella llevó sus manos hasta sus adoloridos brazos para sobarse - A ustedes tampoco - les dijo a los presentes y encaró a su hija quien le miraba con incredulidad y dolida

\- Ella no tuvo nada qué ver - intercedió Snow, sintiéndose inmensamente culpable por haber involucrado a la alfa. No quería que por su culpa, David y Emma rompieran su relación de padre e hija

\- No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido - le advirtió y la princesa agachó su cabeza

\- Lo sabía y ayudé. También en lo otro - confesó temerosa, pero el enojo que la invadió al escucharlo prácticamente decirle a Snow que se arrepentía de haberse casado con ella y amarla, la hizo hablar

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó con los dientes apretados por el coraje y la impotencia. Se sentía herido al saber que su hija había colaborado para que le hicieran daño a su omega y que le había mentido la vez anterior. Por Dios, él todavía confió en ella para que le ayudara a buscarla

\- Porque quiero que seamos la familia que al fin encontré después de buscar durante toda mi vida. Tú, Snow, Henry y yo - confesó con los verdes ojos inundados en lágrimas - ¡Y ella lo está arruinando todo! - remató con algo de rabia impregnada en la voz

\- ¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de mi omega como si fuera un estorbo! - ordenó con su voz de alfa y le miró amenazante. Emma se tensó al instante aparentemente entendiendo que su padre no estaba jugando - Ya estoy cansado de tus berrinches, de que no me respetes - hablaba entre dientes y apretaba sus manos en puños buscando contenerse. Sí, era un alfa, pero también era su hija y era lo único que le hacía tenerle de ponerla en su lugar como se lo merecía - Desde el principio te has negado a respetarme. Trataste estúpidamente de reclamar a Regina cuando sabías bien que eso me haría enfadar - la exclamación de sorpresa mezclada con horror de Snow, se dejó escuchar - y yo te perdoné porque eres mi hija. Pero ya me cansé - negó con su cabeza mirándola reprobatoriamente y tragó pesado - A partir de este momento, Henry estará bajo mi custodia y no lo verán a menos que yo decida - sentenció e hizo un intento por entrar al cuarto de nuevo

\- Es mi hijo. ¡No puedes hacer eso! - reclamó la alfa llorando. La actitud de su padre la estaba lastimando y mucho

\- Entonces compórtate como lo que se supone que eres, ¡la madre de Henry! - exclamó con enfado - Él te buscó y te trajo hasta nosotros, hasta la familia que tanto buscabas. Y dejar que le hagan daño a Regina, es la forma en la que tú se lo agradeces. Ya madura, Emma - y no flaqueó al ver a su hija herida y llorando por sus palabras - No te atrevas - masculló por entre sus dientes apretados al ver de reojo que Whale trataba de entrar a la habitación

\- Está bien. Tranquilo - trató de calmarlo y se alejó de nuevo con rapidez

\- Lo diré solo una vez más. No se acerquen a mi omega - advirtió de forma territorial y después fijó su atención en la princesa y la sheriff - No quiero saber que intentan algo contra ella de nuevo. Y si algo le llega a pasar a Regina o a mi hijo por culpa de ustedes, voy a olvidar que eres mi hija y tú su madre - sentenció y después dio la vuelta para entrar a la habitación con la reina

\- Ya estarán contentas - les dijo Víctor a la beta y a la alfa quien seguía llorando silenciosamente - Es mejor que se vayan. Su presencia sólo altera más a David - explicó. Mientras el príncipe estuviera así, sería imposible acercarse a Regina

\- ¿D-dijo mi hijo? - preguntó la princesa temblando ligeramente, sin querer asimilar correctamente las palabras del príncipe - Se refería a Henry, ¿cierto? - preguntó angustiada y casi con histeria. Miró suplicante de Emma a Víctor, como buscando que ellos le confirmaran lo que decía.

La rubia no respondió. Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta como en trance sintiéndose profundamente dolida.

Whale negó con su cabeza. Sabía que no le correspondía decirles que Regina estaba embarazada, pero a él le pareció que quedó bastante claro con las palabras del príncipe. Sólo que ellas estaban en un estado de total negación

\- Él sabe que ustedes no lastimarían a Henry. Al menos no físicamente - aclaró y después de eso, se retiró sin importarle la princesa

\- Esto no se puede quedar así - dijo Neal, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado porque en verdad le tenía miedo a David. Sabía bien que el dolor en su cuello, era solo una advertencia

\- Pídele a tu padre que no intervenga - dijo Emma a modo de orden para Neal. No sabía cómo sentirse con todo lo que había pasado y lo que acababa de saber, pero estaba segura que lo peor que podían hacer era empeorar todo.

El beta apretó los labios y asintió sin voltearla a ver a los ojos

\- Emma… - llamó Snow a su hija aún en un estado de estupor - ¿R-regina está embarazada? - preguntó con los ojos llenos de espanto.

* * *

El alfa estaba una vez más a un lado de su preciada omega mientras esperaba a que Azul llegara para sacarles de ahí. Necesitaba con urgencia estar en un lugar seguro y tranquilo con ella, donde supiera que nadie llegaría a tratar de acercársele a la reina

\- Despierta, belleza - le pidió en un susurro sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza - Despierta para mí - suplicó.

Soltó el aire fastidiado al darse cuenta de que tenía las manos llenas de sangre seca del inmundo alfa y así estaba tocando a Regina. La poca calma que de momento sentía, le estaba permitiendo reparar en cosas que no hizo antes.

Se levantó con dirección al pequeño baño del cuarto lo más pronto que pudo para enjuagarse la sangre del asqueroso pirata. Vio con molestia que no podía hacer mucho por su camisa.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido molesto y salió de ahí para regresar al lado de la reina.

Sintió los nervios de punta al encontrarse con alguien dentro de la habitación y enseguida de la cama donde estaba su omega, pero al percatarse que era Azul, se calmó lo suficiente para no írsele encima.

Pero de igual forma, caminó hacia la reina con urgencia, guiado por su instinto sobreprotector y el hada pareció entender porque simplemente se apartó con naturalidad.

No toleraba la idea de alguien más que él tan cerca de Regina y la sola idea de que la tocaran le ponía muy, muy mal

\- Encontré a Ruby y la llevé con su abuela - dijo mientras tomaba la capa de la joven lobo.

Siguió el rastro de sangre desde la Mansión y dio con ella en medio del bosque.

La detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y si bien Hook no estaba muerto aún, sabía que no iba a sobrevivir. Estaba muy mal herido

\- Dime qué está muerto - pidió mientras, con todo el cuidado del mundo, levantaba a Regina entre sus brazos para luego pegarla protectora y posesivamente a su pecho

\- No podrá sobrevivir - respondió con seguridad.

El alfa dejó un beso largo y protector en la frente de su amada omega mientras se sentía envuelto en una oleada de magia.

* * *

Aparecieron justo en el recibidor de la Mansión y David agradeció profundamente que el lugar estaba impecable, tal como Regina solía mantenerlo.

No había rastro alguno del ataque o la pelea que desafortunadamente, se suscitaron en ese lugar.

De pronto, reparó en que la reina estaba vestida con su pijama de pantalón de seda gris y él, también llevaba sus ropas de dormir y estaba completamente aseado

\- El vial está en el buró de su recámara - le informó el hada

\- Gracias - respondió el alfa soltando un suspiro al ver que estaban en… en casa - ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? - preguntó fijando su mirada en la figura del hada azul, quien asintió - ¿Podrías traer todas mis cosas aquí? - preguntó, aunque más bien, se lo estaba solicitando.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del hada al saber que David se mudaría con la reina y que haría de la Mansión, su hogar oficial. Eso mantendría a todos al margen de esa casa y además, eso traería mucha tranquilidad y seguridad para Regina.

El saber que estaría protegida día y noche por el alfa le sentaría de maravilla, sobretodo porque ahora estaba embarazada

\- Mañana a primera hora tendrás todo - le aseguró - Incluyendo a Henry - sonrió de medio lado y alzando la varita, conjuró su magia para irse del lugar con rumbo a Granny's.

Justo en ese momento, todas las puertas y ventanas de la Mansión Mills se aseguraron con sus respectivas cerraduras.

Y por fin, por fin después de tanta angustia, desesperación y tensión, David podía relajarse sabiendo bien que Regina estaba segura y con él.

Empezó a subir las elegantes escaleras con su preciada carga muy segura entre sus brazos.

Llegó a la habitación y depositó cuidadosamente en la cama a su omega. Dejó las pantuflas que Azul muy amablemente le había otorgado y movió las cobijas para después meter a Regina debajo y él, junto con ella.

La envolvió entre sus brazos y la aferró contra sí mismo. Se sentía muy, muy feliz y dichoso de saber que su omega estaba esperando un hijo suyo. La sensación era indescriptible y única. Le hacía sentir extremadamente orgulloso, como nunca antes se había sentido en la vida.

La apretó un poquito más cuidando de no lastimarla, pero es que no lo podía evitar. Sabía bien que estuvo muy cerca de perderla y ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si se hubiese tardado un poco más… En qué hubiera sido de ella y de su diminuto bebé.

Sorbió su nariz y se dio cuenta que una lágrima había escapado de uno de sus ojos. Tenía mezcla de sentimientos y de momento lo único que le importaba era el bienestar y la seguridad de su hermosa omega embarazada.

Oh, Dios… No cabía de la felicidad de saber que Regina le daría un hijo. Cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente el aroma de la hermosa mujer entre sus brazos y sonrió de medio lado.

El olor a omega embarazada era tenue, pero estaba ahí, mezclado con la escena propia de la reina y la suya. Moría porque ya fuese algo imposible de ocultar, que Regina llevara impregnado en su cuerpo y de manera penetrante, el olor a que estaba preñada y que el bebé era de él

\- Te vas a ver tan hermosa con tu vientre enorme lleno de mí. De los dos - murmuró posesivamente y besó su afilada nariz de la misma forma.

No podía esperar por tener a Regina excitada todo el tiempo por el alboroto de sus hormonas a causa del embarazo. No había nada más maravilloso en el mundo que una hermosa omega embarazada, caliente y deseosa, suplicándole a su alfa por ser follada… Oh Dios, no… No, no, no… El sólo pensamiento le excitaba y definitivamente no era el momento.

Tomó aire profundamente y de pronto, la reina comenzó a removerse entre sus brazos llamando su atención. Señal inequívoca de que estaba despertando

\- Hey, preciosa omega - le habló bajito y con cariño cuando la vio abrir sus hermosos ojos algo desenfocados

\- ¿David? - preguntó un tanto desorientada, pero poco a poco, los vagos recuerdos de lo que había pasado la comenzaron a invadir y a llenarla de estrés

\- Shhh - besó su frente con ternura - Soy yo y ya estás a salvo - tragó pesado cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

Regina colocó sus manos sobre el amplio pecho del alfa con toda la intención de empujarle, pero al escuchar su voz y al sentir ese tierno beso supo de inmediato que se trataba de él en realidad, que no era otro engaño.

Entreabrió sus labios por la sorpresa de saber, que el príncipe había llegado a su auxilio en el momento en el que pensó que nadie le salvaría.

Tuvo que empujarse un poquito para poderse separar de él ligeramente y verlo a los ojos. David parecía no quererle soltar, podía sentir lo posesivo del alfa en su agarre.

No supo cómo, pero lo logró y se sentó en la cama. De inmediato él hizo lo mismo, parecía ansioso y emocionado a la vez. Fijó sus bellos, profundos e hipnotizántes ojos azules en ella y ya no tuvo la más mínima duda

\- En verdad eres tú - se colgó de su cuello enterrando su rostro ahí - Se hizo pasar por ti - sollozó - Sé veía como tú, olía a ti, pero no sé comportaba ni me trataba como tú - suspiró entrecortadamente.

Y ahí fue donde David lo entendió todo. Cómo fue que el pirata malnacido había logrado llegar hasta ella, ponerle un hechizo para retener su magia a fin de que no pudiera defenderse.

La estrechó de nuevo posesivamente entre sus brazos pensando en que, por el bien de Hook, más le valía estar muerto

\- Ya… Ya pasó - acarició su espalda - Llegué a tiempo y estás conmigo. Nadie te va a hacer daño - sonó terriblemente posesivo, protector y territorial y se mordió los labios para no decirle que no permitiría que nadie se le acercara.

Sabía que era algo que tendría que aceptar, que Regina debía e iba a querer retomar su vida, pero de momento no quería que saliera de la casa y esperaba que ella lo entendiera y no se negara, porque no quería obligarla

\- Después de esto he decidido venir a vivir aquí - dijo con un tono de voz autoritario mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la reina, quien, para su sorpresa, asintió sin poner objeción.

David suspiró con alivio, totalmente encantado de saber que Regina quería que viviera en la Mansión con ella. La sintió aferrarse más a él y siguió acariciando tiernamente su cuerpo buscando brindarle confort y seguridad.

Su mirada se cruzó con el vial al otro lado de la cama y besó el hombro izquierdo de su bella omega mientras la separaba de él

\- Tienes que beber ésto - se alargó para tomar el frasquito y se le ofreció.

Regina tragó pesado con la mirada clavada en el vial

\- Me obligó a beber una poción - dijo y tensó la mandíbula con enojo al decir eso. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en todo lo que ese infeliz alfa le había hecho mientras ella no se pudo defender

\- Esto me lo dio Azul - aclaró - Cómo la otra vez, ¿recuerdas? - preguntó mientras alargaba su mano para colocaba un mechón de hermoso cabello negro tras la oreja de la reina - Es para que te sientas mejor y que tu magia se estabilice por completo - los bellos e indecisos ojos chocolate se clavaron en los suyos y soltó un suspiro. No quería obligarla él también - Hazlo por tu alfa, hermosa omega - le pidió con dulzura.

Y sonrió encantado al verla hacerlo.

Regina no sabía por qué, pero le estaba gustando y estaba disfrutando esa sobreprotección y posesividad de David. Seguramente se debía a su instinto de omega que ansiaba refugiarse en su alfa y permitirle protegerla. Después del ataque, sentía que necesitaba al príncipe ahí con ella.

Los labios del príncipe capturaron sus labios en un beso tierno y dulce que hacía a la reina sentir verdaderas mariposas en el estómago y unas ansias locas por él en su vientre.

El príncipe se relamió los labios decidido a confesarle a su omega lo que ella aún ignoraba y sólo esperaba que se lo tomara de la mejor manera

\- Regina… - le llamó y cuando tuvo su completa atención, prosiguió - Estás embarazada - sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la emoción

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó confundida y le miró con extrañeza

\- Yo ya lo sospechaba - dijo con rapidez y se relamió los labios con ansiedad - Pero cuando estabas inconsciente, lo pude oler en tu vientre con claridad - le sonrió - Mi bella, preciada y perfecta omega, vas a darme un hijo - y estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso posesivo y lleno de devoción - Estoy tan feliz - susurró jadeando por aliento cuando dejó de besarla y recargó su frente en la de ella.

Regina también jadeaba por aire y llevó dubitativa una mano a su plano vientre tratando de asimilar la noticia que el príncipe acababa de darle.

Embarazada. Estaba embarazada… y cerró sus ojos llenos de lágrimas recordando bien cuando durante el celo del príncipe, él le pidió que le diera un hijo y ella, oh, simplemente había asentido accediendo y deseando con toda su alma satisfacer a su alfa.

Desde luego, la omega en ella, debió levantar el hechizo en ese momento y cuando llegó su celo, simplemente quedó embarazada por todas las veces que follaron durante esos tres maravillosos días.

Maldita omega traicionera… La verdad era que ni siquiera le sorprendía

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podías tener hijos? - preguntó y procuró que no sonara como un reclamo, pero debía admitir que no le hacía gracia alguna que Regina mintiera en ese aspecto

\- En verdad no podía, por un hechizo - respondió sorbiendo su nariz - Uno que sin darme cuenta se… levantó - le miró de reojo acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras su oreja un tanto nerviosa

\- ¿Sin darte cuenta? - preguntó extrañado, mirándola muy, muy fijamente en espera de su respuesta

\- Debió ser durante tu celo. Cuando me pediste que… - se relamió los labios - que te diera un hijo - susurró lo último con nerviosismo. Una mano firme aferrando con delicadeza su mentón, movió su rostro hasta fijar su atención en él y se encontró con una mirada orgullosa, posesiva y dominante. Se encontró con SU alfa

\- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti - le dijo con ternura acariciando con su nariz la de ella en un gesto dulce y se frenó a sí mismo de dejarse llevar por su instinto.

Deseaba a su omega en ese instante, pero no quería siquiera insinuar el tener sexo aún porque Regina había sido atacada esa noche. Temía terminar obligándola sin intención, así como sucedió con el embarazo.

Tragó pesado sintiéndose ligeramente culpable y sintió una delicada mano sobre su mejilla izquierda acariciándole

\- Estoy muy feliz - susurró el alfa llevando una de sus grandes manos hasta el plano vientre de su omega - Saber que llevas aquí en tu vientre a mi hijo me hace sentir muy orgulloso y dichoso. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Regina - la abrazó de nuevo y la reina se refugió en su pecho, el alfa cerró sus ojos sintiéndose inmensamente feliz

\- Estoy enamorada de ti, David - confesó de pronto y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta porque se sentía completamente vulnerable y expuesta. Además, le daba terror que el príncipe la rechazara.

Estaba embarazada y completamente enamorada de él, pero también estaba comenzando a amarlo y deseaba con toda su alma que algún día David pudiera corresponder sus sentimientos, pero si en ese momento la rechazaba, la reina sabía bien que quedaría devastada

\- Oh, Regina - besó su frente con amor y cerró sus ojos - Mi bella omega, también estoy enamorado de ti - confesó y esta vez, capturó sus tersos labios en un beso lleno de amor que fue correspondido de la misma forma por Regina, quien estaba sorprendida con las palabras del alfa, pero que no pudo hacer otra cosa que responder a su demandante beso.

Cuando se separaron, Regina le miró indescifrablemente mientras jadeaba bajito por sus entreabiertos labios

\- ¿D-de verdad? - preguntó dubitativa e insegura porque no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la quisiera de esa forma, y le costaba trabajo creerlo así, tan fácilmente.

Saberse correspondida por el hombre del que estaba enamorada y embarazada era… felicidad. Y eso era algo que NUNCA le sucedía a Regina

\- Sí - respondió con una bella sonrisa en su apuesto rostro - Me tienes loco, Regina y si no te lo había dicho era porque estaba tratando de darte tu tiempo, pero después de ésto y de saber que estás embarazada, ya no hay ninguna razón para ocultarlo - la besó de nuevo mientras se recostara en la cama llevándola con él. La dejó sobre el colchón y se colocó de lado - Tienes que descansar mucho, por ti y por el bebé - le dijo. Se mordió el labio inferior con emoción y de pronto, el rostro de la reina se llenó de preocupación

\- Presionó muy fuerte su garfio en mi vientre - llevó su mano ahí de nuevo recordando la dolorosa sensación y ahora comprendía por qué Hook lo había hecho

\- Maldito desgraciado - masculló con odio, pero después soltó el aire de golpe con fastidio - Azul me aseguró que tanto tú como el bebé están bien. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Nada le pasó - colocó su mano izquierda encima de la de ella sobre su vientre

\- ¿Y Henry? - preguntó preocupada por su niño

\- Mañana muy temprano lo traerán. Así que es mejor que descanses de una vez - besó la frente de su omega y después movió las cobijas para levantarse e irse al sillón de la planta baja como siempre, pero una delicada mano le aferró por una de sus muñecas.

Volteó y se encontró con una mirada ligeramente tímida por parte de la hermosa reina

\- Quédate a dormir conmigo, por favor - le pidió.

Y es que cuando vio sus intenciones de irse, sintió que la ansiedad amenazaba con invadirla. En esos momentos Regina sólo quería estar segura entre los brazos de su alfa.

No lo entendía, pero quería sentirse cuidada y protegida por el príncipe. Estaba sensible y vulnerable después del ataque, de saberse embarazada y haber confesado sus sentimientos.

Y bueno… Simplemente lo quería a él

\- Por supuesto que sí - sonrió emocionado y rápidamente regresó a su posición.

La reina buscó acurrucarse contra su varonil cuerpo y por Dios que adoraba con el alma el olor y el calor que le brindaba el príncipe.

Una mano empezó a acariciar su cabello y otra su espalda, cerca de sus nalgas y pronto, se quedó profundamente dormida, sintiéndose segura y protegida por su alfa.

Por su lado, David no se durmió de inmediato, se quedó varias horas contemplando a su omega dormir tranquilamente, sabiéndola segura, a ella y a su bebé.

* * *

Y mientras el príncipe velaba el sueño de la reina en la tranquilidad de la Mansión Mills, una sombra se colocó sobre el cuerpo casi inerte del capitán Hook al tiempo que una conocida figura se acercaba cautelosamente.

El alfa estaba casi irreconocible, piel abierta, ensangrentado, garganta desgarrada, piernas y brazos maltrechos y estómago abierto. La vida del alfa pendía de un hilo y estaba a nada de perder la batalla e irse por siempre.

Arrojó polvo de hadas del árbol del polvillo sobre él y al siguiente segundo, Killian abrió sus ojos y pronto reparó, que estaba completamente sano

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Capitán Bacalao - habló la conocida y escalofriante voz.


	24. Chapter 24

**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, por los likes, follows y los reviews que, como ya saben, me encanta leer.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a las siguientes personitas por haberme dejado un comentario acerca del capítulo anterior, que fue algo intenso de escribir y era una de las partes más importantes del fic:

 **HeraHH, MakotaTaeny9, Guest1967, Guest del 13 de junio, KathyCosta** y **Lau** de **_fanfictio_ _n_ _.net_**

 **incloudines** de **_Ao3_**

 **luce15lopez** de **_Twitter_**

 **Regina_evilqueen** , **OUTLAWQUEEN23es** , **WleydimarBrea** de **_Wattpad_**

Por cierto, _**Guest1967**_ , me ha llamado mucho la atención tus pensamientos sobre el fic y lo que podría estar ocurriendo. Me gusta y mucho.

Y hago la aclaración porque parece haber una confusión, desde un inicio se ha establecido que Ruby es una alfa. Se hace referencia a ella como tal y si había duda, hay que recordar que su celo duró solo 24 horas.

Espero el capítulo les guste.

Agradecimientos para _**autumnevil5**_.

* * *

La puerta del apartamento de Snow y Emma se abrió de golpe cuando ésta última entró seguida de la princesa

\- Contéstame, Emma - exigió cerrando la puerta tras ella de un empujón y mirando fijamente a su hija - ¡¿Por qué trataste de reclamar a Regina?! - preguntó histérica

\- ¡Porque sí! - respondió exaltada. No veía cuál era el punto de reclamar algo que ni siquiera había trascendido - Y ya deja de exagerar por eso. Fue solo una vez y ya entendí - dijo de mala gana

\- ¿No te das cuenta que de seguro eso hizo que David se sintiera amenazado, que se pusiera más posesivo con ella y menos quisiera romper el vínculo? - preguntó clavándole una dura mirada, pero es que se sentía traicionada por su propia hija

\- ¡No! No me quieras culpar a mí de todo ésto - reviró mirándole de la misma forma

\- ¡¿Es que no entiendes que está embarazada?! - gritó cerrando los ojos y apretando sus manos en puños. Estaba tan afectada que era incapaz de ver más allá de su dolor

\- ¿Y qué? ¡¿Acaso es mi culpa que David la haya embarazado?! - preguntó con recelo y con el mismo énfasis que lo hiciera su madre - Tu matrimonio se fue al carajo desde el momento en que le pediste que se llevara a Regina en Neverland - le echó en cara y la beta tensó la mandíbula, claramente afectada por sus palabras y al parecer, fue incapaz de debatir ese punto - Acéptalo, Snow - murmuró y se dirigió a la planta alta, dejando a la princesa sola con todos su demonios mientras ella, se iba con los suyos.

* * *

La mañana llegó y encontró al Príncipe Encantador velando el sueño de su hermosa omega embarazada que descansaba tranquilamente acurrucada contra él. La misma de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado y que dentro de, poco menos de nueve meses, le daría un hijo.

Suspiró mientras acariciaba con todo el cuidado del mundo la mejilla izquierda de Regina, en el mismo punto donde la noche anterior tuviera un feo golpe.

No sabía qué tanto había dormido durante la noche. Estaba seguro que en algún momento dormitó por el cansancio, pero le fue imposible caer en un sueño profundo.

La ansiedad no le permitió dormir como era debido. Se mantuvo siempre alerta, con el temor de que alguien, por la razón que fuera, llegara y aprovechara que él estaba durmiendo para acercarse a Regina.

Y por otro lado, había sido a causa de su necesidad como alfa por cuidar el sueño de su omega para asegurarse que durmiera tranquila y descansara lo suficiente después de haber sido atacada. Eso, aunado al reciente descubrimiento del embarazo, había disparado sus instintos posesivo, sobreprotector y territorial sobre ella.

Nunca antes se había sentido así con nadie.

Era como si Regina tuviera el poder de sacar todo su potencial como alfa haciéndole sentir completo...

Cerró los ojos y colocó sus labios sobre la cabeza de la hermosa reina. Aspiró su delicado y delicioso aroma y estuvo así, hasta que se embriagó por completo de ella.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro un tanto afligido porque tenía que levantarse. Debía estar abajo y a la espera de Azul y Henry, pero la verdad, era que no se quería separar de Regina. No quería dejar de estar así, con ella durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado, gestando a su bebé en el vientre.

Su otro problema, es que odiaba la idea de despertarla, pero además de que muy seguramente Henry querría verla y de ninguna manera iba a negárselo, David no quería que su omega se perdiera el desayuno por estar dormida.

Ahora más que nunca se debía alimentar correctamente y él no iba a permitir que hubiera desarreglos.

Se levantó con todo el cuidado del mundo procurando no perturbarla y se quedó congelado en su sitio cuando Regina se removió un poquito, acurrucándose más en el punto donde él estuvo recostado, seguramente porque seguía conservando su calor y olor, y la omega le buscaba instintivamente aún en sueños.

No pudo evitar sonreír y suspirar enternecido.

La arropó lo mejor y cautelosamente que pudo, se puso el calzado cómodo de dormir y salió de la habitación. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a su preciada omega.

Bajó con calma por las escaleras, con toda la intención de ir a la cocina para comenzar a preparar desayuno, pero justo cuando puso un pie en el vestíbulo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente, autoconvenciéndose que todo estaba bien, recordándose a sí mismo que estaba a la espera de Azul y Henry, que eso hacía normal que alguien estuviera ahí afuera tan temprano.

Aun así, no pudo evitar ponerse en un estado de alerta y territorial.

Abrió y se encontró con el rostro serio pero amable del hada Azul quien le sonrió levemente

\- Buenos días - saludó y no se movió, sabiendo bien que si entraba sin que el alfa la invitara podía sentirse invadido. Podía notar que seguía en actitud sobreprotectora y territorial en relación a su omega.

El hada no podía sentirse más emocionada y aliviada, de saber que la omega con magia que ellas tenían el deber de proteger, estaba muy bien cuidada y protegida por el alfa que la había reclamado y se arrepentía profundamente de haber llegado a pensar que David no era el indicado para Regina.

Ahora no podía estar más segura que pertenecían el uno con el otro, que nadie cuidaría mejor de la reina como él, que no podía estar en mejores manos.

El príncipe se relamió los labios con ansiedad y aferró la puerta con fuerza en un impulso por cerrarla y no dejarla entrar, pero al final, accedió

\- Pasa - le invitó y ella inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en agradecimiento mientras entraba. David dio un pequeño vistazo afuera antes de cerrar.

Subió los escalones y se paró frente al hada en medio del vestíbulo

\- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó Azul con genuina preocupación y curiosidad. Vio al alfa relajarse ligeramente y una pequeña sonrisa enamorada asomarse en sus labios

\- Muy bien - aseguró - Anoche bebió lo que le diste y ha estado durmiendo tranquila desde entonces - sonrió con mucha más confianza

\- Me alegro - le sonrió con empatía - Todas tus pertenencias están en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes y ya arreglé todo con el propietario del apartamento que rentabas - le informó con su característica serenidad y las manos juntas frente a ella

\- Gracias - dijo con sinceridad y justo cuando iba a preguntar por Henry, la puerta se abrió dando paso al niño, a Eugenia y Ruby quienes entraron con cautela y no pasaron más allá de la puerta

\- ¡David! - Henry corrió hasta él para abrazarlo - ¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá? - preguntó con ojos llorosos.

El príncipe se agachó un poco para estar más a su altura

\- Se sintió un poco mal y la tuve que llevar al hospital, pero ya está bien - le aseguró. No quería asustar a Henry diciéndole que Hook había entrado a la Mansión y querido aprovechar de su mamá

\- Perdón - sollozó - Fue por mi culpa - balbuceó

\- No fue tu culpa, Henry - se apresuró a decirle. ¿De dónde sacaba esa idea? Volteó a ver a las alfa buscando una explicación, temiendo que quizá ellas hubieran dicho algo, pero el niño continuó hablando antes de que alguien más lo hiciera

\- Lo fue. Te prometí que te contaría si algo extraño pasaba con mi mamá y no lo hice. Hace algunos días se quedó dormida como ayer y se sintió algo mal y mi mamá nunca se siente mal, pero luego la vi bien - habló muy rápido y entre sollozos, pero afortunadamente se entendió a la perfección lo que dijo

\- No fue tu culpa - repitió - Lo que sucedió ayer con tu mamá, no tiene qué ver con eso. Pero gracias por decirme - le dijo limpiando una lágrima de la mejilla de su nieto - ¿Pueden esperarme un momento? - le pidió a las tres mujeres quienes asintieron.

Tomó de la mano a Henry y comenzó a subir las escaleras con él. Llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de Regina y David se detuvo, agachándose de nuevo para hablar con el niño

\- Tu mamá estuvo ayer en el hospital por unas horas y ya está bien, pero debemos ser muy cuidadosos con ella al menos por hoy ¿sí? - preguntó y el pequeño asintió más animado.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta para que Henry entrara. Caminó con él hasta situarse enseguida de la cama, por el lado hacia el cual, la reina tenía volteado su rostro.

David respiró profundamente sabiendo que debía calmarse y que tenía que despertarla. Miró a Henry y se le apretó el corazón al ver los ojos verdes de su nieto llenos de preocupación mientras veía a su madre.

Alargó su mano y apartó el sedoso cabello del rostro de su amada omega con tiernas caricias que pronto la hicieron comenzar a despertar.

Regina soltó un pequeño quejido mientras despertaba. Sentía suaves y dulces caricias en su rostro que la invitaban a abrir los ojos, aunque no quería.

Pero al final, no lo pudo evitar. Los abrió lentamente sólo para encontrarse con un amanecer hermoso… Los rostros de su alfa y su hijo frente a ella

\- Buenos días - saludó David sonriéndole con amor

\- Mamá - el niño tragó pesado sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

\- Aquí estoy - dijo Regina sentándose y abrió sus brazos para que su pequeño se refugiara en ellos y Henry no dudó en hacerlo.

Se subió a la cama y se abrazó a su mamá con mucho cuidado, recordando que el príncipe le dijo que debían ser cuidadosos.

En cuanto estuvo rodeado por los amorosos brazos de su madre, comenzó a llorar

\- Ya, mi pequeño príncipe - besó su cabeza y acarició su cabello.

David suspiró lleno de amor por la tierna escena y decidió dejarlos solos un momento. No sabía si Regina le contaría que estaba embarazada y quería darle su espacio si es que decidía hacerlo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la planta baja

\- El desayuno - dijo Granny en cuando estuvo abajo.

Tenía servidos dos platos en una bandeja para comer en cama

\- Yo llevaré a Henry a la escuela - aclaró Ruby y le guiño un ojo al alfa quien le miró agradecido

\- ¿Puedes acompañarme un minuto? - le preguntó y la alfa asintió.

Ambos salieron al pequeño porche de la Mansión

\- ¿Se murió? - preguntó directo y Ruby soltó un quejido afligido

\- Aún estaba con vida cuando Azul llegó y no me permitió seguir - le contó con molestia - Para consolarme solo me dijo que Hook estaba tan malherido que no iba a sobrevivir - dijo de mala gana.

David soltó un resoplido inconforme

\- Después de que deje a Henry iré a buscar su cuerpo - le informó

\- Te lo agradeceré mucho - le dijo David sintiéndose aliviado de que Ruby fuera a hacerle ese favor porque no se sentía preparado para dejar sola a su omega.

* * *

\- David dijo que estuviste en el hospital, pero que ya estás bien. ¿Qué te pasó, mamá? - preguntó ahora ya calmado. El estar con su madre y verla bien le había devuelto la tranquilidad.

Regina se quedó algo confundía al escucharlo decir que el príncipe había asegurado que estuvo en el hospital, porque él no mencionó nada al respecto durante la noche cuando hablaron

\- Me sentí un poco mal - le dijo y le sonrió amorosamente buscando darle confianza - Pero ya estoy muy bien - le aseguró besando su mejilla.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando pasar la imponente figura del alfa que venía con una bandeja en las manos y Henry se apartó un poco al verlo acercarse

\- El desayuno, Majestad - colocó la bandeja sobre las piernas de su preciada omega

\- Gracias - le sonrió mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja algo sorprendida por el gesto - ¿Ya desayunaste, Henry? ¿David? - les preguntó a ambos

\- Yo sí - dijo el niño - Granny me preparó unos pancakes con mucha miel de maple y una bebida de chocolate con canela - le contó entusiasmado.

La reina sonrió al escucharlo y después fijó su mirada en el alfa esperando por su respuesta

\- Tú no te preocupes por nada. Solo desayuna - indicó con una amplia sonrisa - Vamos, Henry. Ruby te llevará a la escuela - le tendió la mano

\- Adiós, mamá. Te quiero - besó su mejilla izquierda y después tomó la mano del alfa

\- También yo a ti, Henry - se despidió de su pequeño - ¿Te lavaste los dientes? - preguntó preocupada

\- Sí, mamá - respondió el niño

\- Enseguida vuelvo - le dijo David y salió junto con el pequeño de la habitación.

* * *

Ruby y Henry salieron de la Mansión con rumbo a la escuela

\- Vendré a medio día con comida - dijo Eugenia mientras se encaminaba a la puerta seguida de Azul - Tú solo dedícate a cuidar de tu omega como se debe - le indicó con ligera advertencia

\- Granny - le llamó David deteniéndola de irse. La vieja lobo le miró fijamente por encima de las gafas - Mi omega está embarazada - le dijo y sonrió con orgullo sin poderse contener.

La alfa esbozó una alegre sonrisa

\- Lo sabía. Y esa niña me renegaba cada que le negaba alcohol o café - dijo riendo un poco

\- No le diste, ¿cierto? - preguntó preocupado y el hada también se preocupó ante la posibilidad

\- ¡Claro que no! - respondió la vieja lobo como ofendida por la pregunta

\- De verdad, muchas gracias - dijo aliviado al escucharla - A ambas - aclaró viendo al hada

\- No hay nada qué agradecer, David - respondió Azul - Es parte de mi deber velar por el bienestar de Regina - el príncipe asintió - No dudes en contactarme si algo más sucede y me necesitas - le pidió

\- Lo haré - aseguró asintiendo con su cabeza

\- Haznos saber cuando estés listo para que Regina reciba visitas - dijo Eugenia - Queremos verla - le contó entusiasmada y vio al alfa morderse el labio inferior contrariado

\- De momento no… - comenzó a decir sintiendo el estrés inundar su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de alguien más que él o Henry cerca de la reina

\- Lo sé. Tómate tu tiempo. Solo déjanos saber - le sonrió con empatía de manera maternal

\- Les prometo que así será - soltó el aire permitiendo relajarse ante la comprensión de la vieja lobo

\- No olvides que vendré a medio día con la comida y Ruby con Henry - le recordó para que lo tuviera presente

\- Hasta luego, príncipe - se despidió el hada y desapareció del porche de la Mansión junto con Granny.

David soltó el aire contenido. Echó otro vistazo a las afueras de la casa y, satisfecho de no ver nada sospechoso, entró cerrando la puerta con toda la seguridad que tenía.

Subió los pequeños escalones y fue directo al comedor para comer un poco del desayuno que Granny había dejado para él.

Lo hizo rápido y por poco se atraganta, pero afortunadamente no sucedió.

Acto seguido, tomó el teléfono de la Mansión y marcó al refugio para informarle al dueño de lo sucedido y su decisión de no dejar sola a su omega por el momento. Se trataba de un alfa algo mayor que, al igual que él, tenía la fortuna de tener una omega.

El dueño se mostró comprensivo como era de esperarse. Le ofreció tomarse el tiempo necesario y David no pudo estar más agradecido con él por ello.

Después de eso, subió rápidamente por la escalera con dirección a la habitación donde estaba su amada omega.

Al llegar, sintió su corazón detenerse cuando no la vio en la cama y la bandeja sobre el buró, pero esa sensación pasó de inmediato al verla salir del baño. Aunque más bien, se sostenía del marco de la puerta

\- Hey - le dijo apresurándose a su lado. Tomó una de sus delicadas manos con la suya para que tuviera apoyo. Con la otra, apartó un mechón de cabello de su bello rostro y lo colocó tras su oreja - ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado y ella negó con su cabeza

\- Tengo náuseas - respondió con la voz temblorosa

\- ¿Vomitaste? - preguntó. La reina negó de nuevo tragando pesado y tomando respiraciones profundas buscando que la desagradable sensación pasara - Oh, mi hermosa omega - besó su frente y la alzó en brazos.

De inmediato Regina se refugió en su amplio pecho aferrando con su mano izquierda el pijama del príncipe.

Se sentó en la cama con ella sobre su regazo solo para quitarse las pantuflas y luego se recostó con ella segura entre sus brazos.

La reina de inmediato tomó una posición más cómoda sin apartarse de él y cerró sus ojos, volviendo a tomar respiraciones profundas con su rostro enterrado en el pecho de David quien le proporcionaba tiernas caricias en la cabeza, espalda y ocasionalmente en su trasero.

Poco a poco, y conforme aspiraba el aroma de su alfa, comenzó a sentir que las náuseas pasaban y eso, le sorprendió un poquito, pero se sentía tan relajada que sin darse cuenta y sin intención, se quedó dormida de nuevo.

El príncipe estaba dormitando. Se sentía muy cansado y necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera un poco, pero sólo hasta que la sintió relajarse y la escuchó respirar con normalidad, señal inequívoca de que su linda omega dormía de nuevo, se permitió hacerlo él también.

* * *

Tinkerbell entró a la pequeña oficina del local y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio

\- Granny dijo que querías verme - le dijo a Azul, quien estaba sentada del otro lado claramente esperando por ella.

El hada suprema asintió con lentitud

\- Quisiera hablar de lo que sucedió ayer - explicó con su característico porte sereno

\- No hay mucho que pueda decirte. Snow me pidió que despertara a David y, al saber que Regina estaba en peligro, de alguna u otra forma hice funcionar el polvo de hadas - le contó con entusiasmo un tanto contenido.

El hada Suprema esbozó una pequeña sonrisa empática y agradecida, aunque no podía negar que se sentía muy decepcionada de saber que la princesa contribuyó en poner en grave peligro a la reina

\- Azul, estoy casi segura que ellos son pareja destinada - se agarró del borde del escritorio y se inclinó un poco hacia la otra hada - No podemos permitir que sigan intentando separarlos - dijo con determinación y algo de coraje

\- Sí - asintió con su cabeza también - Le pedí a David que me contactara si nos necesitaba. Después de lo de anoche, me gustaría mucho cuidarla de cerca, pero no podemos pasar por encima de él y estoy segura que reaccionaría muy mal si se lo propongo - argumentó y soltó un suspiro.

Insinuar eso sería casi como un insulto para el príncipe y de momento, la tolerancia del alfa era prácticamente nula

\- Quizá cuando se relaje un poco y nos permita verla podrás hablar con él - dijo Tink un tanto pensativa y esperanzada

\- Tinkerbell… - le llamó el hada azul y el hada verde volteó a verle con atención - Lo que hiciste ayer fue mucho más de lo que cualquier otra hada ha hecho por Regina - se relamió los labios ansiosa

\- Oh, no. Sólo hice lo que debía. Regina es mi amiga, cree y confía en mí, y yo en ella - habló con emoción y orgullo en la voz

\- También en el bosque - tragó pesado y adoptó una pose más recta - Fuiste la única que le tendió la mano incluso cuando sabías que estaba prohibido y que lo podías perder todo - dijo con nostalgia

\- Lo he pensado mucho - dijo el hada verde - El verdadero problema fue que Cora y el Oscuro la hicieron pasar por una beta. No lo que tú no hiciste o lo que hice yo - argumentó buscando que Azul no se sintiera mal por el pasado.

El hada Suprema cerró los ojos, sonrió y negó un poco con su cabeza

\- He estado muy equivocada contigo durante todo este tiempo y es momento de hacer lo justo - dijo mientras se ponía de pie - Tinkerbell, cuando regresaste te dije que todo lo que necesitabas era creer en ti misma y lo has conseguido - sacó su varita. El hada verde se puso de pie de inmediato y le miró confundida - Te regreso tus alas y tu posición como hada - dijo mientras conjuraba su magia apuntando hacia ella.

Tinkerbell comenzó a respirar agitada por la emoción y el sentimiento que le causaba que, por fin, ese día estuviera llegando.

Cerró los ojos sintiendo de nuevo esa hermosa sensación de las alas como parte de su cuerpo.

Los abrió volteando hacia atrás al tiempo que las movía, sólo para comprobar que era verdad, que estaban ahí, que tenía sus alas de nuevo. Volteó a ver al hada Suprema con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad

\- Muchas gracias - le digo profundamente agradecida porque, esa era ella en realidad, un hada

\- No tienes nada qué agradecer. Te las has ganado con creces - dijo mientras volvía a conjurar su magia para aparecer frente a ellas la varita del hada verde.

La tomó con ambas manos y se la ofreció a Tinkerbell, quien miraba el artefacto mágico con ojos grandes, sorprendidos y llenos de ilusión.

Tragó pesado, sabiendo bien que al momento de tomarla estaría aceptado nuevamente servir a las Hadas y que volvería a formar parte de ellas.

Volteó a ver al hada Suprema

\- No quisiera irme de aquí - comenzó a decir - Granny y Ruby son ahora mi familia y yo no… - trató de explicar algo contrariada, porque se suponía que las hadas debían ser su familia

\- No es obligación que vengas al convento - le dijo Azul comprensiva y con una tenue sonrisa en los labios - Pero quiero que tengas presente que podrás hacerlo en el momento que quieras - le ofreció.

No podía culpar ni mucho menos juzgar al hada verde por no sentirse parte de ellas, después de todo, ella la había desterrado sin segundos miramientos.

Tinkerbell asintió y tomó su varita. Entreabrió su boca mientras admiraba el artefacto mágico que pensó no volvería a ver jamás

\- Gracias - susurró agradecida y conmovida mirando a Azul, quien le regresó una sonrisa sincera

\- Ahora es también tu deber velar por el bienestar de Regina - dijo el hada Suprema con autoridad

\- Sí, lo haré - respondió Tink con determinación, aceptando su posición como hada

\- Estaré tranquila sabiendo que una de nosotras estará cerca de ella - tragó pesado

\- Pero, tú también podrás - le aseguró - David confía en ti y con seguridad te confía a Regina - argumentó

\- Pero ella no - respondió Azul - Y por primera vez se acercó a mí buscando ayuda y lo eché a perder - se lamentó

\- Sí, comentó algo - murmuró recordando lo molesta que estuvo Regina, aunque en el fondo sabía que el hada azul había hecho lo correcto siendo que era una omega reclamada

\- Pero contigo es diferente - le dedicó una tenue sonrisa

\- Yo no puedo hacer por ella lo que tú puedes y debes - dijo un poco alarmada

\- Lo sé. Pero podrás mostrarle que no es tan malo confiar en nosotras - le miró ligeramente suplicante, algo nada típico del hada y para su alivio, el hada verde asintió - Olvidaba decirte. Regina está embarazada - se relamió los labios.

No le correspondía dar esa información, pero era peligroso que Tink se acercara a la omega sin saberlo. Después de todo, ellas eran amigas y solían beber juntas de vez en cuando.

No quería ni imaginar que Tinkerbell insinuara que tomaran un trago y que el príncipe la escuchara

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! - gritó de alegría y de pronto, se vio elevada un par de centímetros del suelo - Falta de costumbre - dijo un tanto apenada mientras descendía.

La emoción había sido tal, que sus alas no dudaron en demostrarla elevándola un poco del piso.

El hada Suprema sonrió divertida y, acercándose a ella, tomó una de sus manos

\- Harás muy buen trabajo, Tinkerbell. Confío en ti - le dijo.

Y eso, significó todo para el hada verde.

* * *

Ruby caminaba por el bosque con rumbo fijo.

Azul se había encargado de limpiar cualquier rastro de sangre, seguramente para que nadie le culpara a ella por la muerte del pirata, pero el instinto de lobo de la alfa, le guiaba con precisión a pesar de ello.

Esperaba encontrar el cuerpo de Hook al llegar al lugar donde se había detenido la noche anterior para terminar lo que David había comenzado.

Estaba casi segura de que lo había dejado en tan mal estado que no habría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir para el alfa.

Sin embargo, se quedó congelada y confundida cuando llegó al lugar y no encontró cuerpo alguno.

Volteó a todos los alrededores, buscando algún indicio de qué pudo haber sucedido, pero la sangre sólo se concentraba en el punto donde estuvo Killian.

No había rastros qué seguir para ningún lado.

Entreabrió la boca y llevó una mano hasta su cabello para aferrarlo un poco preguntándose qué había pasado.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Regina despertó envuelta entre los fuertes y posesivos brazos del príncipe que le sostenían más no le aferraban a él.

Una amplia, enamorada y sincera sonrisa se dibujó en el bello rostro de la reina. Jamás habría pensado que le iba a gustar tanto estar así con alguien, mucho menos con David.

Soltó un pequeño suspiro enamorado volviendo a cerrar sus ojos permitiéndose disfrutar el estar así con el alfa que la había reclamado como suya, que a pesar de sus propias negativas se había quedado a su lado, que había cumplido las promesas que le había hecho, que había logrado enamorarla con su trato tan lindo y del cual, ahora estaba embarazada.

Abrió de pronto sus ojos dándose cuenta que, en realidad, tenía ganas de ir al baño. Se mordió el labio inferior un tanto contrariada porque tenía que liberarse de los brazos del príncipe para poder ir, pero sabía que al hacerlo lo iba a despertar y no quería.

No necesitaba que él le dijera que no había dormido nada durante la noche. Lo había visto cuando le despertó para que viera a Henry. Se veía cansado, con ligeras ojeras, señal inequívoca que estuvo en vela durante la noche o al menos gran parte de la misma.

Apretó los ojos mientras, con todo el cuidado del mundo, se movía buscando salir de entre sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, pero tal como lo pensó, David despertó

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó adormilado y preocupado

Regina negó con su cabeza

\- Quiero ir al baño - le respondió y él cerró sus ojos asintiendo

\- Después de eso vuelve a la cama, por favor - murmuró su petición con el mismo tono de voz anterior y soltó un largo suspiro

-Lo haré - aseguró y contuvo el aliento cuando, aún con sus ojos cerrados, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el apuesto rostro de su alfa. Una que le sacó una involuntaria pero genuina sonrisa a ella.

Negó un poco con su cabeza y esta vez, pudo salir del abrazo con facilidad. Bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Cuando terminó, se enjuago el rostro con agua y se dio cuenta que no tenía marcas de los dedos o el golpe de Hook.

Su mandíbula se tensó al pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior y se dio cuenta, que no sabía nada de lo que pasó después que dejó de sentir al horrible pirata sobre ella. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era que David llegó a tiempo para salvarla y que la había llevado al hospital.

Oh Dios, el pensar en lo que Killian le había hecho la hacía sentirse enojada y frustrada, tanto que cuando menos lo pensó, aferraba con fuerza el mármol del lavamanos y algo sorprendida por eso, lo soltó.

Se relamió los labios mientras restregaba las palmas de las manos sobre el pantalón de su pijama y salió del baño.

Miró por unos segundos la figura del apuesto príncipe durmiendo en su cama. Lo dudo un poco, pero al final, en vez de ir ahí como David se lo pidió, caminó un poco hasta llegar al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una de las paredes de la habitación.

Observó su propio reflejo y se relamió los labios con ansiedad. Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la blusa de su pijama y la alzó mientras que, con la derecha, bajaba sus pantalones lo suficiente para dejar su vientre al descubierto.

Tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con lentitud mientras observaba su aun plano vientre a través del espejo.

Jamás se habría imaginado que llegaría el día en que estuviera embarazada.

Sí, seguro lo deseó con toda el alma cuando fue una adolescente llena de esperanza e ilusión que sólo soñaba con un final feliz. Lleno de amor verdadero e hijos, muchos hijos.

Un hermoso sueño que murió el día en que Daniel lo hizo.

Después de eso, la idea de tener hijos del Rey le horrorizaba tanto que hizo hasta lo imposible por no quedar embarazada de él. Luego vino su madre, argumentando que debía tener un heredero para construir una distinta y no perder el poder que tenía como Reina del Reino Blanco.

Fue entonces cuando Regina la engañó, haciéndole creer que estaba tomando una poción para ser infértil, aunque en realidad, sólo tomó algo que le causaría dolor y lo único que hizo, fue mantener el hechizo que le ayudaba a prevenir un embarazo.

Uno que prevaleció durante la maldición e inclusive después de romperse, pero que no había logrado subsistir ante la petición del alfa que la había reclamado.

Aún recordaba ese momento, cuando mientras la poseía le pidió darle un hijo y cómo ella sintió unas ganas incontenibles por satisfacerlo.

Y a pesar de sentirse un poco contrariada, porque la noticia había sido una verdadera sorpresa pues jamás se dio cuenta que quitó el hechizo, no podía negar que le hacía muy feliz saber que esperaba un hijo del príncipe.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre su vientre y acariciaba un poco ahí.

Lo único que le preocupaba a la reina, era lo que Henry iba a pensar al respecto. No tenía idea cómo se lo iba a decir y debía admitir que temía por la reacción de su pequeño príncipe.

Sabía bien que esa era una de las mortificaciones de Henry, que ella tuviera un hijo propio y sólo esperaba que su pequeño pudiera entender que, a pesar de no haberlo cargado en su vientre, había sido un niño muy deseado y muy amado desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

Que, a pesar de no ser su sangre, lo amaba tanto como al bebé que ahora llevaba dentro.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones que no se dio cuenta cuando David se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta quejar justo detrás.

Se percató de su presencia cuando ya tenía la mirada penetrante y profunda del alfa sobre ella a través del reflejo.

Enganchó su mirada con la de él en el espejo, pero luego, él dio un paso más pegando su pecho a la espalda de ella mientras le colocaba la mano izquierda sobre el estómago y la derecha, justo sobre la de ella en su vientre

\- ¿Por qué no regresaste a la cama, belleza? - preguntó cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el maravilloso aroma de su omega, sintiéndose embriagar por el mismo.

Adoraba no sólo olerla, sino percibir su propio olor en ella, señal inequívoca que era suya, que le pertenecía, que era su omega y él su alfa

\- Estaba pensando - respondió sintiendo como el deseo comenzó a hacerse presente ante el olor, la cercanía, la voz y las manos de David sobre su piel.

Era tan reconfortante sentirlo pegado a su cuerpo y sus manos sobre su piel después lo que sucedió en la noche, cuando manos indeseables la estuvieron tocaron.

Y ahora sí podía afirmar que el único toque que deseaba era el de él, el del alfa que la había reclamado, al que le pertenecía más allá del vínculo.

Le pertenecía porque así lo quería

\- ¿En qué? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras inhalaba profundamente una vez más

\- En el embarazo y en Henry - respondió tragando pesado por la mortificación. Lo último que quería era lastimar a su hijo con eso

\- Vas a ver que le va a entusiasmar la idea de convertirse en hermano mayor - murmuró con ligero deseo impregnado en la voz.

El corazón de la reina se calentó positivamente ante esas palabras, no sólo por lo que implicaban en sí, sino por la fortuna de que su alfa no estuviera rechazando al hijo que ya tenía.

Sabía bien que era muy afortunada por haber sido reclamada por un alfa como David. Cualquier otro, la habría separado de Henry sin dudarlo y mucho más ahora con el embarazo.

Inhaló profundo y entrecortadamente cuando el príncipe acercó su rostro al de ella, dejando la boca justo en su oreja. Respiraba ahí pronunciadamente, haciéndole saber que comenzaba a excitarse.

Le miró de nuevo fijamente a través del reflejo, pero esta vez, su mirada era dominante y llena de ardiente deseo por ella.

Uno del que la omega se vio presa de inmediato y entonces, lo único que ahora quería era la mano del alfa más abajo, allá donde todo comenzaba a humedecerse y palpitar de necesidad por él.

El príncipe sentía que se calentaba más con ver cómo poco a poco, Regina empezaba a agitarse y sintió su boca inundarse cuando comenzó a percibir el aroma de su excitación.

Dios… Era delicioso, maravilloso y divino como su preciada omega.

Bajó un poco su mano, sólo lo suficiente para que sus dedos alcanzaran a rozar el inicio del sexo de la reina y la vio entreabrir su preciosa boca mientras inhalaba entrecortadamente

\- ¿Deseas que te toque? - preguntó con voz profunda y dominante. No lo pudo evitar, tenerla entre sus brazos después de lo sucedido, despertaba todos sus instintos de alfa.

Seguía muy posesivo y territorial sobre ella y lo único que quería era sentirla suya de todas las formas posibles.

La reina pudo sentir el momento exacto en que comenzó a lubricar mucho más allá de lo normal. Su ropa interior se mojó mientras su sexo comenzaba a arder de deseo y necesidad, haciendo sentir su vientre incendiado.

Sí, por Dios. Sí. Lo deseaba, deseaba que la tocara, que la besara, que la acariciara, que la hiciera suya. Quería sentir su grueso miembro, quería que la anudara y la llenara de él.

Empezó a respirar más pronunciadamente y se mordió el labio inferior impidiéndose a sí misma suplicarle que la tocara.

Era muy pronto aún para eso.

Así que, buscando hacerle saber su respuesta e impulsada por las ganas, levantó su mano derecha, la colocó sobre la de él y la movió más hacia abajo.

El príncipe jadeó entrecortadamente en su oreja y ella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos cuando esos maravillosos dedos tocaron su sexo húmedo y palpitante.

David sonrió de medio lado ante la acción de la reina. Su linda y orgullosa omega se negó a darle una respuesta audible y tomó la iniciativa para conseguir que la tocara.

Y no, no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Por el contrario, le gustaba y mucho.

Acarició con su dedo medio exactamente por en medio de sus húmedos pliegues. Desde atrás hacia delante para coronar con algunos toques en su pequeño botón de placer.

Regina sentía sus piernas temblar ligeramente y su clítoris palpitar con fuerza cuando lo tocaba y reclamar por atención cuando el dedo bajaba para acariciar a lo largo de intimidad y oh, contuvo el aliento cuando el alfa pegó su cuerpo por completo al de ella y se empujó un poco haciéndole sentir la endurecida y gruesa erección en sus nalgas.

Comenzó a besar detrás de su oreja con ardor mientras seguía moviendo su mano dentro del pantalón del pijama de seda. Sus dedos comenzaban a bañarse con la esencia que brotaba de la intimidad de la reina.

Subió la mano que tenía sobre su estómago acariciando la suave y exquisita piel de Regina, ella quitó la suya permitiéndole llegar hasta su seno derecho.

El alfa apretó un poco su pecho al tiempo que jadeó contra su cuello, muy cerca de su marca y la reina pensaba que iba a perder la cordura en cualquier momento porque ahora los dedos que jugaban con su intimidad masajeaban su clítoris con maestría

\- Eso es, preciosa omega. Mójate para tu alfa - siseó con ardor al percatarse que sus dedos ya estaban completamente empapados.

Sacó su mano derecha y soltó su seno con la intención de llevar sus manos a otro lado, pero de inmediato, la reina se quejó

\- No - se estremeció y jadeó inconforme doblando un poco sus piernas por las sensaciones. Las manos de David pronto estuvieron sosteniendo con firmeza su cintura

\- Tan linda - le elogió besando la marca arrancándole un gemido de placer.

Sonrió encantado agarrando la orilla del pantalón junto con la ropa interior y bajó todo de un solo movimiento dejándola desnuda de la cintura para abajo, con las prendas enredadas al final de sus piernas y en sus pies.

Se relamió los labios mientras colocaba su mano derecha sobre las nalgas de su bella omega y la izquierda en su estómago de nuevo.

Regina llevó su mano derecha hasta la nuca de David, giró su rostro hacia él y le jaló poquito para poderle besar con pasión y deseo.

El alfa movió ambas manos hacia la intimidad de la reina quien gimió dentro de su boca cuando, con la mano izquierda alcanzó su clítoris mientras los dedos de la derecha acariciaban de nuevo su intimidad.

Apretó más los ojos al sentir el placer recorrer su cuerpo entero esta vez. Estaba mucho más sensible y sabía bien que no tardaría mucho en llegar.

Todo se estaba volviendo demasiado intenso en muy poco tiempo.

Se separó del beso volteando su rostro hacia el espejo

\- Ahhh - gimió y mordió después su labio inferior al tiempo que sus caderas comenzaban a moverse. Alargó ambas manos para colocarlas contra el espejo y poderse sostener.

Abrió sus ojos y pudo verse a sí misma. Sonrojada, agitada y excitada. Bajó un poco la mirada hasta las manos del alfa en su intimidad, mojadas con su esencia que resbalaba en pequeñas gotas hasta el suelo y su pijama y eso, en vez de horrorizarle, le causó un placer inexplicable

\- Vente, hermosa omega - comenzó a mover sus caderas junto con las de ella, como si estuviera haciendo movimientos de penetración. Era delicioso, era exquisito poder sentir el trasero de su bella omega en su miembro cubierto, duro y necesitado - Vente para tu alfa - pidió autoritario, jadeando ardorosamente contra el odio de Regina.

Y oh, esa petición fue suficiente para lanzarla al orgasmo y fue… maravilloso.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control y no pudo evitar soltar grititos a causa del inmenso placer. Por reflejo cerró sus piernas atrapando las manos del príncipe entre ellas.

Había algo, algo fuerte y poderoso en hacer lo que el alfa pedía. Algo que estaba lejos de su comprensión, pero que se sentía muy bien y correcto.

Se mordió el labio inferior gustoso cuando Regina alcanzó el orgasmo después de pedirle que lo hiciera. Era sumamente placentero y excitante verla conceder.

Y se veía extremadamente bella, con el divino cuerpo todo tembloroso, con jadeos pesados, mejillas sonrojadas y labios entreabiertos.

Depósito un besito con devoción en su sien derecha y después la levantó en brazos ante la sorpresa de la reina.

La llevó hasta la orilla de la cama y ahí la recostó. Luego tomó los pantalones del pijama y los sacó por sus pies junto con la ropa interior.

Regina se relamió los labios y en cuanto se vio libre de las prendas, abrió sus piernas y alzó sus brazos invitando a David quien no dudó ni un solo segundo en abalanzarse sobre ella.

Dejó su apuesto rostro frente al suyo y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su cabeza y cabello con ternura

\- Te quiero tanto, omega - dijo con intensidad y, al tiempo que llevaba la mano derecha a su bello rostro, estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso arrebatado, ardiente y lleno de pasión que fue respondido de la misma forma.

Le abrazó por el cuello y se arqueó contra él procurando restregar sus senos contra el pecho de David. Estaban duros y necesitaba que los tocara

\- Alfa… - oh, no. Ese llamado había salido involuntario y más que nada por el arrebato de pasión del que estaba siendo presa, pero no podía negar que se sentía tan correcto llamarlo así

\- Dime - besó su mejilla sonrojada - Pídele a tu alfa lo que quieras - y sonó terriblemente posesivo al decírselo

\- Te necesito - jadeó casi sin aliento mientras le miraba con los ojos nublados por la excitación.

Las manos del príncipe tomaron la blusa del pijama y tiró a cada lado abriéndola en un segundo.

Besó su mentón con cariño cuando ella pareció querer protestar, pero fue algo que murió en su garganta porque él comenzó a bajar, acariciando con sus labios y nariz su piel hasta que llegó hasta el medio de sus pechos.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta el seno derecho de Regina y lo acuno, sosteniéndolo firme para luego llevar su boca y abrirla tomando, no sólo el lindo, erguido y rosado pezón, sino todo lo que pudiera.

Comenzó a jugar con su lengua con la endurecida protuberancia causando que la reina se retorciera, después chupó para luego lamer y repetir sus acciones.

Regina podía sentir otra vez todo comenzar a subir. Abrió sus ojos un poquito alarmada cuando su esencia comenzó a brotar una vez más de su sexo y por Dios, ¿cómo era posible si sólo estaba estimulando sus senos?

\- Mmahh - gimió ardorosamente cuando el alfa mordisqueó su pezón y acto seguido, intercambio sus atenciones al otro seno para darle el mismo trato.

Cerró sus ojos mientras chupaba con ganas y jugaba con el otro pezón con su mano izquierda.

Y era hermoso escucharla jadear y soltar pequeños gemiditos, arquearse poquito debajo de él, sus delicadas manos en su hombro y cabeza, sus estilizadas piernas alrededor de su gruesa cintura.

Soltó su pezón y subió para besarla de nuevo con arrebato. Movió su mano derecha hasta la intimidad de la reina y la encontró empapada una vez más

\- Oh, belleza - gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta sobre sus tersos labios que volvió a capturar de inmediato.

La omega gimió en medio del beso cuando uno de los gruesos dedos del alfa comenzó a adentrarse en ella hasta que estuvo dentro por completo.

Lo movió un par de veces y luego introdujo otro haciendo que la reina se arqueara un poco

\- David - le llamó por su nombre sintiendo esos dedos entrar y salir de ella - Oh, David - gimió y cerró los ojos echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los curvó con precisión.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el placer y podía sentirse una vez más cerca del orgasmo. Así tan pronto e intenso.

Una de sus manos se aferró a las sábanas bajo su cuerpo y la otra al cabello rubio del príncipe

\- Mmhhh - gimió gustoso el alfa - Estás tan lista para mí - besó justo donde su cuello comenzaba y lamió con erotismo desde ese punto hasta su mandíbula

\- Oh, ohhhh - empezó a convulsionar ligeramente y a respirar pesado

\- Déjate ir - susurró posesivo y dominante - Alfa te tiene - las piernas de su bella omega se tensaban y temblaban por intervalos contra su cuerpo. Sus dedos estaban empapados. La deliciosa esencia de la reina resbalando por ellos

\- Ah, ah… ¡Ahhhh! - gritó ardorosamente arqueándose sobre la cama y contra David.

La observó con detenimiento mientras se venía y una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro porque amaba verla llegar y darle placer.

Era hermosa y suya, toda suya.

Esa marca que llevaba en el cuello así lo indicaba y primero muerto antes que dejar que alguien la apartara de su lado.

Dejó un beso largo en su frente sudorosa al tiempo que sacaba sus dedos del cálido interior de la reina.

Llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón de su pijama para liberar su mojado, duro e hinchado miembro. Lo masajeó un poco, impregnándolo de la esencia de Regina y luego lo colocó contra la estrecha entrada.

Empujó un poco y la omega se retorció poquito para luego temblar cuando la cabeza entró. La escuchaba respirar con fuerza y de manera acelerada.

Pasó sus brazos por detrás de las piernas de Regina y la aferró con sus grandes manos por la aún estrecha cintura. La reina llevó las suyas a los antebrazos de él para sostenerse mientras abría un poco más sus piernas, todo lo que podía dado la forma en que David la sostenía.

Y por Dios que no entendía qué demonios estaba esperando para empezar a follarla.

Volteó a verlo y el príncipe tenía la mirada algo oscurecida clavada en su vientre, seguramente pensando en el embarazo y en el bebé.

Era lindo, no podía negarlo, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era su grande, grueso y ardiente miembro entrando y saliendo de ella.

Abrió su boca para llamarle, pero lo único que sucedió fue que echó su cabeza hacia atrás porque el alfa aferró más el agarre en su cintura comenzando a hundirse en ella. Lo hizo a un ritmo firme y constante.

Y no se detuvo hasta que todo su miembro estuvo dentro de su preciada omega

\- Tan estrecha, mojada y ardiente - siseó con los dientes apretados y se relamió los labios porque mientras se introducía, algo de la esencia de la omega había brotado empapándoles a ambos, amenazando con arrojar a su alfa a un punto de no retorno.

Comenzó a respirar pesado mientras aguardaba a que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro. Todo estaba muy ajustado y a pesar de desearla tanto temía mucho lastimarla ahora que sabía estaba embarazada.

Sin embargo, no se le olvidaba lo de la noche anterior. Recordar a Hook sobre ella despertaba sus instintos de alfa. Y ahora que estaba tan excitado y apunto de poseer a su omega, ya no le era tan fácil controlarse.

Salió despacio haciéndola contener el aliento

\- Mía - gruñó posesivo al tiempo que se enterraban en ella de una sola y certera estocada.

Se arqueó violentamente y encajó sus uñas en la piel del príncipe cuando entró de esa forma en ella y las lágrimas de placer no se hicieron esperar.

Era maravilloso tenerlo dentro y escucharlo decirle que era suya de esa forma tan posesiva.

Apretó los dientes en cuanto David empezó a moverse con rapidez en su interior, poseyéndola con intensidad.

La vio retorcerse sobre la cama, ladeando su rostro hacia la derecha, dejándole escuchar sus preciosos gemidos y jadeos como tanto sabía que le gustaba.

Sus hermosos y perfectos senos se movían al compás de su ritmo, sus preciosos pezones seguían erguidos invitándole a tomarles en su boca.

Se inclinó un poco dejando un beso en medio de sus senos y sonrió de lado socarrón al empezarla a sentir estrecharse alrededor de su miembro.

Le gustaba que estuviera ocurriendo tan pronto

\- ¿Vas a venirte otra vez, Regina? - le preguntó empujando un poco más fuerte cada que entraba en ella.

La reina sólo pudo asentir mientras soltaba pequeños jadeos con cada estocada. Sentía su cuerpo arder, su vientre incendiándose y no sabía si sería capaz de soportar tanto

\- A-a...alfaaaa - lloriqueó cuando el orgasmo la azotó con fuerza y sin piedad borrando cualquier pensamiento que pasara por su mente en esos momentos.

Solo podía sentir esa placentera sensación del orgasmo, el grueso miembro de su alfa al que sus paredes internas se aferraba con fuerza haciéndole ser consciente del obsceno grosor

\- Te sientes tan bien sobre mi miembro, omega - le elogió mientras acariciaba su precioso cuerpo. Su vientre, estómago, costados, torso hasta llegar a sus senos y tomarlos para masajearlos.

Regina seguía temblando pronunciadamente por breves segundos sintiendo todo tan abrumante, pero a la vez tan placentero que no quería que terminara.

Y entonces, lo pudo sentir con claridad desde las entrañas, esa intensa necesidad casi asfixiante por el nudo de su alfa.

Quería que la atara a él y que la llenara con su semilla.

En cuando sintió que le era posible moverse, tomó el muslo izquierdo de la reina y lo empujó hacia fuera hasta dejarlo contra el colchón, mientras tomaba el derecho y lo empujaba hacia el frente dejándolo en alto.

Empezó a penetrarla de nuevo, pero esta vez a un ritmo castigador porque ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba venirse, necesitaba anudarla y derramar su semilla en lo más profundo de su interior

\- Voy a anudarte - le dijo y ella asintió alzándose en sus antebrazos

\- Sí - respondió con entrega

\- Dime que eres mía - pidió autoritario y dominante con su voz de alfa esta vez, aunque no se lo ordenó

\- Soy tuya, alfa. Solo tuya - concedió y apretó los dientes porque David se comenzó a mover más rápido de forma errática y podía sentir la base del miembro comenzar a crecer, golpeando contra sus mojados e hinchados pliegues - Anúdame - pidió con la voz estrangulada cuando esa parte ligeramente más gruesa logró penetrarla - ¡Anúdame, alfa. Por favor! - suplicó con su voz de omega.

Y de pronto, tenía al príncipe sobre ella, abrazándola entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos mientras seguía penetrándola. Regina se aferró a él enterrando el rostro en su cuello, sintiendo la base del miembro de David más gruesa, entrando y saliendo de su intimidad, haciendo que todo comenzara a sentirse muy ajustado.

Y entonces, sucedió por fin. El príncipe empujó con fuerza enterrando su nudo que terminó de formarse expandiéndola hasta su límite y era simplemente hermoso. Tanto, que no pudo evitar lloriquear por la sensación

\- Mmghh - gruñó el alfa desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando comenzó a descargarse en el interior de su omega y apretó los ojos y los dientes cuando la sintió comenzar a venirse una vez más, apretándose con fuerza, ordeñándole para ella.

La podía sentir temblar aferrada a su cuerpo y era indescriptiblemente bello

\- Eso es, mi hermosa y pequeña omega. Tómalo todo - sonrió encantado porque ella lloriqueó bajito como respuesta, seguramente porque en ese momento era incapaz de articular palabra.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando, gimiendo ardorosamente mientras se derramaba en su perfecta omega. Era indescriptiblemente placentero sentirla tan apretada

\- Oh, oh… N-no - gimió bajito con angustia cuando empezó a venirse una vez más provocado que más de la ardiente semilla del alfa fuera descargada en su interior haciéndola sentir tan llena

\- Shhh - susurró buscando calmarla mientras acariciaba su cabeza con ternura y la sentía tensarse, para luego sufrir espasmos que sacudía todo su divino cuerpo - Todo está bien. Tu cuerpo fue creado para ésto - le dijo con dulzura sintiéndose muy satisfecho por las reacciones de su bella omega.

Movió su rostro, dejando besos en su cabeza, en su frente sudorosa hasta atrapar su boca jadeante de nuevo.

La aferró bien para alzarla, voltearse y sentarse en la cama con ella sobre él. Empezó a dejar tiernas caricias en su espalda aún cubierta por el pijama disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla anudada.

Pasados un par de minutos, la reina se irguió y miró a David quien llevó su mano derecha hasta su rostro para apartar un mechón de cabello y colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Era tan íntimo y hermoso estar así con él. La hacía sentir tan feliz.

Llevó sus manos hasta su apuesto rostro y le besó con ternura haciéndole soltar un suspiro enamorado dentro de su boca.

Regina gimió cuando el miembro en su interior depositó más semen, haciéndola sentir más llena y volvió a hacerlo cuando las grandes manos de su alfa aferraron sus nalgas con ganas

\- Eres divina - susurró jadeante y en cuanto una preciosa sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su bello rostro, la besó de nuevo - Y perfecta - siguió besándola mientras ella se abrazaba a su cabeza - Y mía… Toda mía - tragó pesado y cerró los ojos con dolor.

Le dolía tanto pensar que Emma, su propia hija, permitiera que tratarán de quitársela.

Le dolía pensar en lo angustiada que Regina debió estar a merced de ese imbécil y que pensara que no iba a llegar para salvarla.

La rabia le inundaba al pensar en Hook, Neal, Rumpel y Snow, en todo aquel que quería separarlo de su bella omega.

Soltó un suspiro entrecortado cuando ella pegó su frente a la de él

\- Sí - respondió y después tragó pesado, preparándose para lo que diría - Soy tuya, alfa - susurró bajito, casi como temerosa de escucharse a sí mismo decirle eso, llamarle así sin que estuviera afectada por el calor de la excitación.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas al escucharla por la emoción

\- Lo eres - afirmó posesivo - Y voy a matar a todo aquel que te quiera apartar de mi - tensó la mandíbula al decir eso

\- David… - le llamó y le miró fijamente - ¿Qué sucedió con Hook? - preguntó un poco temerosa. No quería pensar que David hubiera matado por ella. Él no era ningún asesino y le horrorizaba pensar que se convirtiera en uno por ella

\- Espero que esté muerto - respondió con seriedad y al verla abrir sus ojos con un poquito de espanto, siguió hablando - Se lo dejé a Ruby después de golpearlo - acarició sus nalgas - No sabemos si murió. Azul llegó por ella y la detuvo. Después de dejar a Henry dijo que iría a ver si encontraba su cuerpo - le contó.

Regina asintió comprendiendo. Sabía que no podía pedirle que no lo matara si seguía con vida, que su instinto de alfa le urgiría a hacerlo por lo que el pirata hizo, pero debía admitir que se sentía aliviada de saber que no lo había matado

\- ¿Me llevaste al hospital? - preguntó y alzó una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas al recordar lo que el pequeño le dijo

\- Sí - confesó metiendo sus manos por debajo de la tela de seda para acariciar la piel de su espalda - No sabía qué te pasaba y estaba asustado - tragó pesado recordando

\- ¿Dejaste que me pusieran una de esas horribles batas? - preguntó ligeramente indignada por el solo pensamiento. Esas prendas eran horrendas e indignas

\- No - frunció su ceño al responder - Por supuesto que no - aclaró y cuando la vio soltar el aire con alivio, siguió - No permití que nadie te tocara. Yo mismo te la puse - aclaró divertido y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al ver la expresión de horror de Regina

\- No te lo puedo creer - dijo con tono de reniego

\- Te veías hermosa - bajó sus manos para apretar sus nalgas y la jaló un poquito hacia él.

La reina abrió su boca jadeando entrecortadamente ante la placentera sensación porque seguían anudados.

Le sonrió de medio lado y llevó sus labios hasta la marca para besarla con devoción. Ella se estremeció al instante

\- Tan sensible - siseó con ardor y atrapó la marcada piel para comenzar a chupar

\- Oh, Dios - lloriqueó Regina por el placer. Todavía no entendía cómo es que podía sentirse tan bien cuando él estimulaba la marca.

Las manos del alfa comenzaron a moverla, de atrás hacia adelante, balanceándola sobre el nudo que seguía firme y enorme en su interior y la reina no podía hacer nada más que dejarle moverla, echar su cabeza hacia atrás y disfrutar del delirante placer.

Debía admitir, que el sexo jamás se había sentido así, tan excitante y placentero, tan intenso y abrumador.

Aunque sabía bien, que se debía a que ahora, era una omega y no podía creer que toda su vida la pasó privada de ese maravilloso placer

\- Nhgg - gimió y apretó los ojos cuando David mordió un poco la marca y comenzó a venirse - ¡Ohhh! - gimió alto y placenteramente porque el alfa le soltó una firme nalgada

\- Dios, eres maravillosa - le elogió besando la marca y por fin, su nudo bajó lo suficiente para liberarse del interior de la reina quien se estremecía entre sus brazos por las sensaciones - Nunca nadie me había satisfecho tanto como tú - murmuró contra su cuello - Has sido tan buena y estoy tan feliz de saber que vas a darme un hijo - la emoción se dejaba percibir en su voz.

Regina suspiró sintiéndose muy emocionada por las palabras de David y en ese momento, no le importaba que todavía estuviera resbalando desde su intimidad la evidencia de los orgasmos de ambos.

No quería dejar de estar así con él, podía sentirse a sí misma necesitar del príncipe

\- ¿Cuándo vas a decirle a Henry? - preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado

\- No lo sé - respondió relamiéndose los labios con ansiedad. Aún respiraba agitada - Tengo miedo de que no se lo tome bien - confesó afligida

\- Vas a ver que todo estará bien - tomó su bello rostro entre sus manos y acarició con su nariz la de ella cariñosamente - Debes decirle también que ahora viviré aquí - acarició su mejilla izquierda

\- Eso le gustará - sonrió tenuemente - Te quiere mucho y… - esta vez sonrió de medio lado y se irguió jugando con los tirantes de la camisa interior del príncipe - Le gusta que estés aquí en casa para cuidarme - torció los ojos fingiendo fastidio

\- Me encanta que estemos de acuerdo en eso - dijo David alzando sus cejas y después se relamió los labios - Después de lo de anoche, es necesario que esté aquí, cuidándote y consintiéndote mucho - sonrió fascinado.

La reina cerró sus ojos y negó divertida. Podía decirle que ella era capaz de cuidarse sola, teniendo su magia podía defenderse perfectamente, pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo. Le gustaba mucho la idea de que vivieran juntos

\- ¿Cuándo piensas mudarte? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Azul dijo que puso todas mis cosas en una habitación de huéspedes - respondió algo pensativo porque la Mansión era inmensa y si bien la había recorrido un par de veces, no imaginaba a cuál de todas se refirió el hada.

La reina torció su boca informe ante la mención del hada, pero de igual forma asintió haciéndole ver que estaba de acuerdo

\- Regina - le habló llamando su atención y hasta que tuvo sus bellos ojos chocolate mirándole atentos, habló - Emma y Snow tuvieron que ver en lo que te ocurrió anoche - no pudo disimular el enojo y la decepción - Y, por eso es que, de momento, Henry se quedará con nosotros y Emma no lo podrá ver - le informó acomodando de nuevo el cabello de la reina quien le miraba ahora sorprendida

\- David - colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de él - Lo siento - le dijo porque podía ver que le dolía, seguramente porque la alfa era su hija

\- Tiene mucho qué pensar - se relamió los labios - y espero recapacite, que se dé cuenta que al hacerte daño solo consigue alejarnos a Henry y a mí - soltó un pequeño suspiro afligido.

Regina se mordió el labio inferior contrariada. No le gustaba saber que indirectamente estaba causando una ruptura en la relación entre el alfa y su hija, pero no podía negar que le molestaba mucho saber que Emma había participado. Le enojaba por Henry. Su pequeño príncipe iba a estar muy decepcionado.

Y por otro lado, le llenaba de rabia saber que la tonta princesa se atrevió a decidir sobre ella una vez más. ¿Es que en verdad nunca iba a desistir?

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo soltando el aire con algo de fastidio al tiempo que los abría

\- ¿Henry sabe que Emma tuvo algo qué ver? - preguntó

\- Aún no. Pero se lo diré - le dijo acariciando sus brazos. Tenía que saber la razón por la cual, no vería a la alfa por el momento - ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó, porque Granny iba a ir a mediodía y el pequeño llegaría también

\- Son las diez - le dijo volteando a ver el reloj - Vamos a buscar tus cosas - se levantó del regazo de su alfa quien también lo hizo de inmediato.

Vio cómo tomaba su miembro para meterlo dentro de los pantalones de su pijama y fue consciente de que ella, estaba prácticamente desnuda y él, vestido.

Levantó su mano para invocar ropa, pero David la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos en los que alfa respiraba algo pronunciado

\- Quédate así, hazlo por mí. Por favor - le pidió. No quería que cubriera su precioso y divino cuerpo de él.

Regina se sorprendió un poco ante la petición y recordaba las veces anteriores, cuando el alfa parecía no tolerar que ella se cubriera después de tener sexo. Así que, aprovechando que estaban solos en casa, accedió.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con su elegante porte que la distinguía como reina y el príncipe, no dudó en seguirla.

Encontraron la habitación y terminaron follando sobre la cama que ahora sería de David.

Y mientras estaban de nuevo anudados, jadeante y satisfechos, el alfa solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que iba a ser vivir con su bella omega embarazada.

* * *

\- Vas a tener que ir a casa de tu padre, salvadora - dijo Starkey, uno de los piratas más agresivos de la tripulación de Hook.

Pasaban ya de las diez de la mañana y no tenían noticias de él desde la noche anterior, cuando salió del barco diciendo que regresaría con un hermoso trofeo y que no le buscaran.

La sheriff cerró los ojos con molestia y los abrió de nuevo, clavando una dura mirada en el corpulento alfa frente a ella.

Ya sé sabía que Killian había ido durante la noche a la Mansión, que había atacado a Regina y que David había llegado a su auxilio.

Aparentemente que el príncipe se presentara en el hospital lleno de sangre con su omega en brazos, no era alarmante, tampoco que posiblemente hubiera matado al pirata, lo preocupante era que el cuerpo del alfa, no estaba por ningún lado.

La tripulación había hecho lo suyo buscándole por todos los alrededores, pero ninguno se atrevió a entrar al territorio de la Mansión, pues sabían bien que podrían estar firmando su sentencia de muerte si lo hacían y por eso querían que la alfa lo hiciera

\- Veré qué puedo hacer - les dijo no muy convencida de sus propias palabras porque sabía bien que su padre no quería verla en esos momentos.

Aunque debía admitir, que le parecía curioso que esos temibles piratas tuvieran miedo de ir a buscar al príncipe.

Soltó el aire ruidosamente al verlos retirarse. La verdad es que estaba muy cansada, pasó toda la noche en vela dándole vuelta a todo lo sucedido.

David tenía razón.

Se estaba comportando como una pésima madre para Henry, lo había usado aprovechándose de su inocencia, algo que ni siquiera Regina había hecho cuando recién llegó al pueblo y peleaban por el pequeño.

Por otro lado, le dolía saber del embarazo porque, todavía recordaba esa fea sensación de sentirse reemplazada cuando Snow dijo en la cueva de Neverland que quería otro hijo.

Y le quedó muy claro que David estaba dispuesto a defender a ese bebé por encima de ella.

Lo peor de todo era que el alfa estaba muy decepcionado de ella, lo pudo ver en sus ojos con claridad y seguramente el hijo que tendría con Regina sería perfecto.

Soltó un reniego por sus propios pensamientos porque ese bebé no tenía la culpa de nada y por si fuera poco, iba a ser su hermanito o hermanita y se suponía que los hermanos mayores estaban para proteger y cuidar a los menores, no para ayudar a que los mataran.

Seguro Henry iba a ser mucho mejor hermano mayor que ella.

Jamás se hubiera perdonado si algo le hubiera pasado al bebé de su padre, al hijo de la madre de Henry. Al hermanito o hermanita de ella y su propio hijo.

Oh, por Dios. ¿Qué clase de rara familia era esa?

Y se sorprendió ante su propio pensamiento de pensarlos a todos ellos como una familia.

Tragó pesado y justo en ese momento de reflexión, su madre hizo aparición en la estación

\- ¡Emma! - le llamó y le miró como con reclamo.

Por la mañana la sintió salir del apartamento, pero se fue sin decir y por más que le estuvo llamando nunca le respondió.

No había dormido nada pensando una y mil cosas respecto a Regina y ese milagroso embarazo.

Salió de su hogar convencida de que algo podría estar mal, que pudiera ser una equivocación o un engaño.

Fue al hospital con la esperanza de que Víctor le facilitara los análisis practicados a la omega, pero el beta nunca llegó y tampoco le respondió las llamadas.

Se sentó frente a su hija quien parecía afligida

\- Tenemos que ir con Azul - le dijo con firmeza - Estoy segura que Regina nos está engañando con ese embarazo. Tenemos que desenmascararla. Seguro David se decepcionará mucho de ella y entonces por fin, estará dispuesto a romper el vínculo - le habló con ansiedad, pero con una determinación y seguridad impresionante

\- No - respondió con algo de coraje y se puso de pie - ¿Es no te das cuenta de lo que pasó anoche? - preguntó incrédula y la princesa parpadeó sorprendía por la reacción

\- Emma… - trató de debatir y se escuchó ofendida

\- ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! - le dijo con su voz de alfa y la beta se tensó. La rubia comenzó a respirar agitada - Por apoyarte en tu absurda idea de recuperar a David es que ahora él no quiere verme y que perdí a mi hijo - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas ante la impotencia

\- No. Él te dejará verlo, David sólo está enojado, pero se le pasará. No es malo - le dijo defendiendo al que todavía consideraba como su pareja de vida, aunque muy en el fondo era sólo un intento desesperado, porque sabía bien, que ya no era así

\- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? No importa si me permite verlo o no, Henry me va a odiar cuando se entere de lo que hice - se limpió con furia las lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Y ese fue el momento en el que Snow se dio cuenta del verdadero daño que había causado

\- No te voy a ayudar. Ya no - le dijo con determinación.

La princesa solo asintió levemente mientras sentía sus ojos inundarse en lágrimas cuando la alfa rompió en llanto desconsolado.

Y se sintió pésimo e impotente al darse cuenta que no podía consolar a su propia hija.

* * *

Para fortuna de David, Regina estaba tomando un baño cuando Granny, Ruby y Henry llegaron a la Mansión.

Las lobo entraron con cautela después del pequeño quien no tenía restricción alguna para entrar a su propia casa

\- Adelante - les invitó con más confianza mientras saludaba al niño. Se agachó un poco para hablar con él - Ve a quitarte el uniforme y ve si tu mamá ya terminó de bañarse - le sonrió y Henry le regresó la sonrisa para luego correr escaleras arriba.

David se irguió y se acercó a las alfa que dejaban todo lo de la comida en la mesa del comedor

\- Gracias - les dijo

\- No lo encontré - dijo Ruby de la nada

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó el alfa frunciendo el ceño molesto

\- Llegué y no encontré su cuerpo - habló bajo por temor a que Henry escuchara algo - No hay rastros de nada. Simplemente desapareció - dijo frustrada

\- Si está vivo, tarde o temprano aparecerá y te aseguro que mi ballesta le estará esperando lista - dijo Granny con determinación

\- Se los agradezco mucho a ambas - se sentía algo ansioso de saber que Hook seguía siendo una amenaza

\- Ya nos vamos - dijo la vieja lobo - ¿Crees que necesites cena? - preguntó

\- No - sonrió agradecido - Creo que me las puedo arreglar - al verlas caminar a la salida, fue tras ellas

\- Mañana vendré por Henry para la escuela - informó Ruby y el príncipe asintió.

Se despidió de ambas y, al cerrar la puerta, una sonrisa divertida y enamorada se dibujó en su apuesto rostro al escuchar a su omega reír alegre junto con Henry.

* * *

Cuando la noche cayó, David terminaba de ponerse su ropa de dormir en la habitación que le había sido designada.

Estaba feliz de que Henry hubiera reaccionado de maravilla ante la noticia de que ahora viviría con ellos. Se mostró tan alegre y entusiasmado que el príncipe se sintió más que bienvenido al que sería su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante.

Y al final, por petición de Regina, acordaron no decirle al niño lo de Emma, principalmente porque para hacerlo tenían que explicarle que la reina había sido atacada y no querían alarmarlo.

Así que optaron por decirle que, de momento, su otra madre no podría estar al pendiente de él por el trabajo.

Fijó la mirada en su espada que estaba en un hermoso soporte que Regina había conjurado con su magia para ese propósito. Le costó trabajo hacerlo porque aún no se estabilizaba por completo, pero lo logró y había hecho un trabajo impecable.

Solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de atravesar la garganta del pirata con su fiel compañera.

Soltó un largo suspiro y luego se encaminó al cuarto de la reina, con toda la intención de estar un rato con ella y quizá, dormir otra vez a su lado.

Pero, se llevó una gran sorpresa al entrar y encontrar no sólo a Regina profundamente dormida en su cama, sino al niño también.

Se acercó sólo para percatarse que su omega estuviera durmiendo tranquila y prefirió no tocarla por miedo a despertarla. Apagó la luz de la lámpara y salió con rumbo a su propia y nueva habitación de la Mansión Mills.

* * *

Dos días después, Neal llegó completamente pasado de copas a la casa de su padre.

Estaba mal, muy mal. No entendía cómo era que su plan se había venido abajo y cómo es que ahora no sólo no tenía a Emma, si no que a Henry tampoco.

Ese maldito alfa se lo había quitado cuando no tenía ningún derecho y le volvía loco saber que la alfa le había ordenado que mantuviera al Oscuro al margen.

Oh, es que si supieran que él tenía la daga. Si supieran que podía ordenarle que matara a la odiosa e insolente omega para recuperar a su hijo de una vez por todas

\- ¿Neal? - la tímida voz de Belle se escuchó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y volteó hacia ese lugar

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó sorprendido de encontrarla en casa. Su padre siempre la llevaba con él, jamás la dejaba sola

\- Me… Me dejó encerrada - confesó con algo de temor, pero no sé atrevió a decirle que era parte de un castigo por haberle reclamado el ayudar a que lastimaran a Regina y que, desde entonces, la estaba ignorando, algo que le dolía profundamente a la omega

\- Está bien. No le diré que me dijiste - murmuró. Sabía que, si le reclamaba a su padre por eso, le iría muy mal a Belle.

Dios, le pesaba tanto que la omega estuviera cargando con la furia del Oscuro por no tener la daga en su poder, pero quería una última oportunidad para deshacerse de Regina

\- ¿Vas a regresarle la daga? - preguntó retorciendo sus manos frente a su regazo y con la cabeza agachada, como su alfa le había indicado lo debía hacer siempre, como una buena y obediente omega

\- Lo siento tanto, Belle - dijo con sinceridad - Pero no puedo aún - tragó pesado cuando la escuchó sollozar y después, la vio correr escaleras arriba.

¿En qué clase de monstruo se estaba convirtiendo por culpa de esa otra maldita omega?

Se relamió los labios con coraje.

No iba a desistir, debía pensar muy bien lo que haría ahora.

* * *

Pasaron otro par de días durante los cuales, Regina ahora sí despertaba con unas náuseas terribles.

Terminaba regresando el estómago muy temprano por las mañanas y nada, absolutamente nada calmaba su malestar más que el olor y el calor de David.

El alfa aún no regresaba a trabajar y todavía no permitía que alguien más viera a su omega, pero ya se sentía con la confianza de ir a dejar a Henry a la escuela y dejarla sola por algunos minutos.

Sin embargo, para evitar que la reina quisiera salir de la Mansión, le pidió a Granny que le mandara trabajo a casa.

Ese día, era el que Regina había elegido para darle al pequeño la noticia del embarazo y se sentía terriblemente ansiosa

\- ¿Quieres que esté contigo? - preguntó besando su frente con amor y ella negó con su cabeza

\- Quiero hacerlo sola - le dijo. No es que quisiera excluir al príncipe, pero era algo entre madre e hijo que deseaba mantener así, al menos para esa noticia

\- Está bien - accedió tomando su bello rostro entre sus manos para besarla con ternura buscando calmarla

\- ¿Ya me vas a decir, mamá? - la voz de Henry interrumpió el momento.

Ambos abrieron los ojos y voltearon hacia el mismo lado, un poco hacia abajo, para ver al pequeño que les miraba atento.

Se separó de David, tomó la mano de su hijo y lo llevó hasta la habitación de él.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y luego, se sentó en la cama junto a su pequeño príncipe

\- Te quiero tanto, Henry - besó su frente con cariño y amor

\- También yo a ti, mamá - respondió el pequeño - Me hace muy feliz que David esté viviendo con nosotros - le confesó con entusiasmo - Siempre quise un papá en casa y sé que Graham nunca hubiera sido uno - movió sus piernas mientras le contaba - Estoy feliz de que sea él - volteó a ver a su madre con ilusión

\- ¿Q-quieres que David sea tu padre? - preguntó algo sorprendida

\- Bueno, no sé - dijo torciendo la boca - Él es el papá de Emma y sería raro decirle papá, ¿no? - alzó los hombros - Además, yo ya tengo uno - murmuró con algo de decepción

\- Estoy segura que David será tu padre si tú así lo deseas y se lo pides - acarició su cabello

\- Me conformo con que viva con nosotros y que te cuide mucho - se abrazó a ella.

Regina soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos depositando un beso en la cabeza de su hijo

\- Te amo mucho, mamá - dijo contra el pecho de su madre

\- También yo a ti, mi pequeño príncipe - acarició el cabello del niño - ¿Henry? - le llamó y él se separó de inmediato para verla a los ojos - ¿Recuerdas cuando eras más pequeño y me pediste hermanitos? - preguntó y Dios, se sentía realmente asustada e insegura

\- Sí - dijo estrechando los ojos con sospecha

\- Bueno… - se aclaró la garganta - Estoy esperando un bebé - confesó y contuvo el aliento aguardando por la reacción de su hijo quien parecía estar asimilando la información con detenimiento

\- ¿Estás embarazada? - preguntó sorprendido y ella asintió con los ojos vidriosos

\- Pero te sigo amando igual - lo tomó del rostro y besó su frente con amor - Nada ni nadie me hará quererte menos - se apresuró a decir.

Henry asintió y se abrazó de nuevo a ella. La reina le recibió con brazos amorosos y le envolvió en un abrazo maternal.

Soltó el aire entrecortadamente sintiéndose aliviada porque el pequeño no parecía haberse molestado ni sentido mal y eso la llenaba de tranquilidad. Besó su cabeza de nuevo, para luego recargar su mejilla ahí y cerró sus ojos

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que seré el hermano mayor? - preguntó el pequeño beta con genuina curiosidad y con algo de entusiasmo ante la idea.

Una bella y sincera sonrisa, iluminó el bello rostro de la omega.

* * *

La noche había caído y muy profundo en el bosque, se alcanzaba a ver una tenue fogata.

Eran territorios donde nunca nadie iba y era el lugar donde Peter Pan habitaba desde que lograra regresar a la vida cuando lo hiciera el Oscuro.

Así era eso.

Si el Oscuro mataba a Pan, ambos morían. Si el Oscuro volvía a la vida después de eso, Pan también lo hacía.

Volteó hacia arriba viendo a su sombra llegar y después, fijó su temible mirada en la figura del alfa atada al tronco de un árbol

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más me vas a tener aquí? - preguntó mientras se sacudía buscando liberarse.

Sabía que llevaba exactamente cinco días ahí y no entendía para qué carajos el niño diabólico le había mantenido con vida

\- Tranquilo, Capitán Bacalao - se burló de él de nuevo. Se acercó a Killian quien, al verlo, se pegó al tronco en su espalda, como tratando de huir de él - No te preocupes. Te dejaré ser parte de mi plan, pero para ello deberás conseguir algo - le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Algo que le causó un escalofrío al pirata. Sabía perfectamente que, con Peter Pan, no había opciones. Si se negaba, le iba a matar

\- ¿Qué plan? - preguntó con desconfianza

\- Haré de Storybrooke el nuevo Neverland - le contó. No era nada nuevo, pero ahora sí tendría la oportunidad de ejecutarlo por completo - Y para eso, necesitaré aliados - le miró fijamente - Quiero alfas - se agachó para estar más a la altura de él

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó ahora con curiosidad. Nunca había sido aliado de ese niño perdido y no confiaba en él, pero sinceramente, no tenía ya nada qué perder.

De igual forma, el príncipe le iba a matar si llegaba a verlo vivo.

Y quizá podría convencer a Pan de dejarle a la omega como recompensa. Lo más seguro, es que quisiera deshacerse de todos los adultos y esperaba que David fuera uno de los desafortunados

\- Consígueme la daga del Oscuro - pidió con la mirada llena de maldad.

* * *

Ese día se cumplía una semana desde el ataque de Hook y, todo marchaba de maravilla en la Mansión.

Habían terminado de preparar la comida y estaban esperando la hora para ir por Henry, pero mientras eso sucedía, David tenía a Regina sobre la isla de la cocina.

Manos a cada lado de su hermoso cuerpo, siendo besado por su bella omega que llevaba un hermoso vestido corto.

Era algo que ella llamaba cómodo, una prenda con la cual, no solía salir de casa.

Dejó sus tersos labios y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, cuello, pecho, torso, estómago. Aventuró sus manos por debajo de la tela para acariciar sus muslos y caderas.

Después, le aferró por la cintura y Regina se recostó en la isla. Las manos del alfa le servían de soporte y quedaba arqueada.

El príncipe subió un poco el vestido dejándolo alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

Ambos sabían que no había tiempo para que el alfa la anudara, pero podía darle placer y era justo lo que haría.

Besó su vientre con devoción e inhaló profundo, percibiendo el olor de la excitación de su omega, así como también el del embarazo, pero hubo algo, que llamó su atención.

Frunció el ceño y pegó su nariz al vientre de la reina para aspirar con más intensidad y abrió sus ojos grandes ante la hermosa sorpresa

\- Regina - le llamó y la omega se alzó apoyándose en sus manos para poderlo ver - Hermosa, omega - le sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción - Estás esperando gemelos -


	25. Chapter 25

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen.**_

Muchas gracias a todos por leer, a los lectores silenciosos, a los que me dejaron likes, follows, kudos, estrellitas, y muy especialmente a quienes me dejaron sus lindos reviews/comentario(s). ¡Me encanta leerlos! Mil gracias en verdad.

A quienes les tocó vacaciones en estos días, espero que las hayan disfrutado mucho.

Por cierto, si después de 24 capítulos las dinámicas de los omegaverse y todo lo que conlleva el género no les gusta, creo que es mejor que no sigan leyendo esta historia. Las advertencias han estado desde un inicio, no van a cambiar y tampoco lo que hace al omegaverse, un omegaverse, lo hará.

Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a **Antonella** de Twitter.

Espero les guste y puedan disculpar cualquier error.

Agradecimientos, como siempre, a **autumnevil5** y a **Lau** por el apoyo incondicional. También a **Makota** y a **Antheia**. Mil gracias por todo, chicas.

* * *

Regina entreabrió la boca por la impresión que las palabras de David causaron en ella.

Tenía su mirada sorprendida enganchada con la azul de él, y lo único que la reina podía ver reflejado en los ojos del príncipe era amor, amor puro y también devoción

\- Mi preciada y linda, omega - suspiró lleno de emoción y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ocasionando que su vista se volviera un tanto borrosa - Vas a darme dos hijos. Dos - le sonrió mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo sobre la encimera de la isla - Eres mucho más perfecta de lo que creí - la envolvió posesivamente por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y buscó sus labios para darle un beso intenso, pero lleno de ternura.

Y Regina, ella respondió al demandante beso por igual.

Dejó sus labios con un jadeante suspiro y enterró su apuesto rostro en el vientre de su omega mientras dejaba besos ahí donde sus bebés comenzaban a crecer.

La reina llevó una de sus delicadas manos a los rubios cabellos de su alfa para acariciarle. No podía negar que la sorpresa de saber que esperaba gemelos la tenía un poquito en shock, pero ver a David tan feliz y saber que ella era la causante de dicha felicidad, la llenaba de una alegría y emoción indescriptibles.

Se sentía como tantas veces deseó poderse sentir para su cruel madre, para su horrible ex marido y su monstruoso mentor.

Su alfa la hacía sentir mucho más que suficiente y digna. Y quería, con todo su corazón, creerle que en verdad era perfecta a pesar de todos sus defectos.

De pronto, el príncipe se irguió por completo, pero sin dejar de sostener firmemente la cintura de la reina

\- Tenemos que llamar a Azul para que te revise - dijo pensativo y se relamió los labios después.

Se preguntaba si el hada ya lo sabía y no dijo nada. Después de todo, ella era la única que revisó el estado de salud y el embarazo de su omega aquel horrible día. Pero, si lo hubiera sabido, se lo habría dicho, ¿no?

\- ¿A la polilla? - preguntó Regina mirándole cómo si hubiese dicho una locura - Un doctor, querrás decir - aclaró buscando estar en sintonía con su alfa

\- No - puntualizó con firmeza y la vio parpadear un par de veces como extrañada - Primero muerto antes que dejar que Víctor o alguien más te ponga una sola mano encima - habló con los dientes apretados porque el solo hecho de pensar en alguien tocando a su omega embarazada le ponía los nervios de punta y mal, muy mal

\- ¿Entonces pretendes que ella se haga cargo de todo el embarazo? - preguntó con evidente molestia.

Las manos de David le soltaron mientras buscaba su celular en los bolsillos de su pantalón

\- Así es - aclaró al tiempo que marcaba el número del convento y colocaba el móvil en su oreja. Su mano izquierda se posó sobre el muslo derecho de la reina y le comenzó a acariciar - ¿Azul? Sí, soy yo. Todo bien - vio a la reina torcer sus ojos con fastidio - Necesito que me hagas el favor de venir a revisar a Regina - su mano ahora estaba sobre la cadera de su omega y acariciaba con el pulgar el vientre - Gracias - colgó la llamada.

La reina abrió su preciosa boca para protestar, pero justo en ese instante el timbre de la puerta se dejó escuchar anunciando la llegada de alguien.

David le alzó un par de veces la cejas juguetonamente. La tomó de nuevo por la cintura y la bajó de la encimera

\- Se amable con ella, por favor - le pidió besando su frente y después, fue a abrir - Pasa - invitó al hada quién agradeció el gesto y entró hasta quedar en medio del vestíbulo.

El príncipe cerró la puerta y le siguió mientras Regina, con una expresión un tanto fría en el rostro, se encontraba con ellos.

Era la primera vez que la reina veía a alguien además de David y Henry después del ataque, y no le complacía en lo absoluto que fuera Azul.

Se cruzó de brazos haciendo evidente su incomodidad e inconformidad.

El alfa por su lado, estaba ligeramente ansioso y la actitud de su omega, no ayudaba

\- Majestad - le saludó el hada Suprema y la reina respondió con un elegante gesto con la cabeza

\- Acabamos de descubrir que Regina espera gemelos - le dijo mientras tomaba una delicada mano de su omega llamando la atención de ella.

Los hermosos ojos chocolate se posaron sobre los suyos, completamente desarmados y vulnerables. La ansiedad de David la hacía sentir un tanto nerviosa y él lo sabía.

Frunció su ceño al verla así y la acercó a él para envolverla protectoramente entre sus brazos

\- Todo está bien. Confía en mí - le pidió bajito concentrándose sólo en su preciada omega. Aspiró su delicado y delicioso aroma buscando relajarse para que ella también lo hiciera.

Se sentía algo ansioso por dejar que alguien más la viera, aunque estaba tranquilo porque se trataba de Azul.

Hasta que, por fin, la sintió asentir contra su pecho después de algunos segundos de obvia indecisión.

No podía evitar sentirse insegura con Azul por toda la historia entre ellas, y si bien había estado dispuesta a acercarse al hada para aprender a usar su magia blanca, el embarazo lo cambiaba todo.

Inclusive en ella, podía sentirlo. No por nada estaba ahora entre los brazos del príncipe buscando sentirse protegida y segura frente a otra persona.

David sonrió satisfecho, buscó con sus manos el bello rostro de la reina y le alzó para poderle dar un beso tierno en los labios

\- Mi dulce omega - la elogió sonriéndole con cariño y su sonrisa se amplió más cuando un adorable sonrojo se apreció en las tersas mejillas de Regina - ¿Necesitas una cama? - preguntó al hada quién se había alejado algunos pasos de ellos

\- El sillón está bien - dijo mirando la sala a donde se había acercado buscando darles un poco de privacidad al príncipe y a la reina.

El alfa tomó a su omega de la mano y la llevó hasta el lugar indicado.

Regina se sentó, se quitó el calzado no muy alto que llevaba y se recostó sobre el mullido sillón. Comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas buscando relajarse. El alfa tomó su mano izquierda, la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla y la sostuvo entre sus manos.

Azul se relamió los labios y sacó su varita para revisar el estado de salud de la omega sin tocarla. Sabía bien que el intentarlo podía provocar al alfa.

Pasó su varita un par de veces sobre el vientre de la reina

\- Un embarazo gemelar completamente sano y normal. Tal cual hace una semana - sonrió con empatía bajando el artefacto mágico para juntar las manos frente a ella

\- ¿Lo supiste desde hace una semana? - preguntó el alfa ligeramente molesto mientras la veía con dureza y colocaba las manos en su cintura. No le gustó comprobar que Azul le ocultó información sobre algo referente a su omega y el embarazo

\- No quería arruinar la sorpresa para ustedes, príncipe - aclaró a modo de disculpa - Ese día lo importante era que Regina estaba sana y a salvo, y los bebés también - le recordó antes de que el príncipe replicara

\- Gracias - dijo la reina mientras se sentaba correctamente en el sillón.

La verdad era que fue muy lindo ver la reacción de su alfa al saber que esperaba gemelos. El verlo tan feliz por la sorpresa la había llenado de felicidad pura y vibrante, y sería algo que estaba segura atesoraría para toda la vida.

Sobretodo porque gracias a lo que hizo Hook se perdió de ver el rostro del príncipe al saber del embarazo. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras llevaba sus manos a su propio vientre, como si se estuviera abrazando a sí misma, y también bajó la mirada hacia esa parte de su propia anatomía.

David cerró los ojos y tomó aire profundamente para luego soltarlo de golpe

\- Tienes razón - le dijo a Azul mirándola fijamente - Te estoy muy agradecido por habernos ayudado ese día y te agradezco mucho que hoy hayas venido tan pronto te llamé - soltó un pequeño suspiro calmandose, repitiéndose una y mil veces que el hada no buscaba separarle de su omega o lastimarla

\- Cualquier cosa estoy a la orden, David - le recordó. Era ella quien estaba agradecida con él por cuidar de la omega con magia como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Como era su deber y no lo hizo cuando debió - Majestad - inclinó levemente su cabeza despidiéndose de la reina y desapareció de la Mansión.

La omega tomó un largo respiro permitiéndose relajarse al ver que estaban solos de nuevo

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres que ella se haga cargo del embarazo? - preguntó Regina con un tono de ligera burla.

Le miró altiva y ligeramente retadora mientras se cruzaba de piernas elegantemente. David la vio apretarlas un poquito y él, sonrió de medio lado socarrón, sabiendo muy bien por qué lo hacía

\- Muy seguro - aclaró parándose frente a ella - He estado investigando - colocó sus manos sobre las piernas de la reina y las abrió poniéndose en medio de ellas.

Se inclinó sobre ella para besarla mientras sus manos se metían bajo su trasero de infarto y Regina se abrazaba a su cuello. Soltaba uno que otro divino gemidito cuando él apretaba un poco sus preciosas nalgas

\- ¿Qué has estado investigando? - preguntó con sensualidad cuando al fin su boca estuvo libre, sintiéndose más caliente, deseosa y húmeda con David besándole ahora el cuello del lado donde no tenía la marca

\- Aquí hacen ecografías transvaginales - gruñó bajito en descontento contra la suave piel de la reina. Eso no existía en el bosque y pensar siquiera en dejar que subieran a Regina a una de esas camas raras y la hicieran abrir sus preciosas piernas para un médico beta, lo nublaba de celos y rabia - Y no voy a permitir que nada que no sea yo entre por tu sexo - habló con los dientes apretados y entonces, la alzó. Las piernas de la reina pronto le rodearon por la cintura

\- Alfa posesivo - le acusó divertida.

Y sabía que estaba mal, que nunca aprobó esa clase de comportamientos de los alfa en el bosque, pero por Dios que sentía su cuerpo incendiarse ante David así, todo posesivo, territorial y sobreprotector.

Le excitaba y mucho, mucho más de lo que debería…

El príncipe la llevó hasta una de las paredes de la sala y ahí la recargó

\- Sí, posesivo y territorial porque eres mía. Mía y de nadie más - siseó con ardor - Y te encanta, puedo oler lo mucho que te excita que me comporte así - la observó con detenimiento mientras Regina respiraba agitada y le miraba con intensidad - Apuesto a que estás empapada - se pegó a la reina de tal forma que su propio cuerpo le servía de soporte a ella.

Llevó sus manos hasta la ropa interior de la omega mientras el aroma de su excitación comenzaba a ser más penetrante. La bajó un poco, sólo hasta el inicio de sus muslos dejando su trasero e intimidad descubiertos

\- ¿Lo estás, linda omega? - preguntó aferrandola por los muslos

\- Sí, alfa - respondió sin aliento y tragó pesado sintiendo cómo el ardor en su cuerpo comenzaba a ser insoportable.

David le miró dominante y posesivo, disfrutando de tener a su hermosa omega así, toda excitada a nada de suplicarle por ser follada.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos cuando la excesiva lubricación que salía de la intimidad de la reina comenzó a caer en el elegante suelo de madera causado un peculiar sonido.

Regina enrojeció furiosamente al instante y el príncipe, Dios… él sintió que perdería la cordura en ese instante. Su miembro duro e hinchado dio tirones dentro de su pantalón ante la evidencia de la copiosa excitación de su omega.

De su hermosa omega embarazada, deseosa y caliente por él.

La reina comenzó a desesperarse, y aún con algo de bochorno ante la situación, invocó casi involuntariamente su magia desapareciendo su propia ropa interior, la de David y también los pantalones que él llevaba

\- Tómame, alfa - pidió empujando su cuerpo contra él - Quiero tu grande y grueso miembro en mi interior - suplicó poquito con su voz de omega, sabiendo bien que el príncipe sería incapaz de resistirse.

Y no se equivocó.

Apretó los ojos y su boca se abrió en un gesto mudo en cuanto dos dedos la penetraron sin previo aviso haciéndola estremecer

\- Ah, ¡ahhh! - logró articular el gemido que quedó atrapado en su garganta después de un par de segundos.

David comenzó a meter y sacar sus dedos mientras los rotaba preparándola para su miembro, aunque Regina se sentía lista para tomarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior disfrutando y de pronto, abrió sus ojos y su boca de nuevo mirando al príncipe quien la observaba atento y dominante, con una media sonrisa en su apuesto rostro

\- Me veng-g-go - su hermosa voz se escuchó aguda y sorprendida.

Había curvado los dedos para golpear con precisión ese punto especial dentro de ella llevándola al orgasmo casi al instante. Como si fuese magia.

Se aferró de los hombros del alfa mientras se venía con fuerza sobre esos grandes y hábiles dedos que hacían maravillas en su interior

\- Eso es - siseó besando su mandíbula con ardor - Así le gusta a tu alfa, que no te puedas contener cuando te toca y que te vengas una y otra vez - gimió con sensualidad al hablar sintiendo el orgasmo de su bella omega en los dedos, con su deliciosa esencia resbalando por ellos, mojando toda su mano para después caer al piso donde ya había un pequeño charco, mezcla de la excitación de Regina y del líquido preseminal de su propia y necesitada erección.

Sacó sus dedos y tomando las piernas de la reina las alzó para luego apoyarse con las manos contra la pared enseguida de cada lado de ella.

Las piernas de la omega quedaron abiertas y colgando de los fuertes brazos del alfa.

Regina llevó una mano al apuesto rostro del príncipe para sostenerle y besarle con deseo arrebatado.

David estaba tan duro que fueron necesarios sólo un par de movimientos con sus caderas para encontrar la pequeña y estrecha entrada a su amada y perfecta omega.

La puerta del mismísimo paraíso en el cual adoraba sumergirse.

Empujó con firmeza y algo de rapidez provocando que Regina se retorciera un poco, pero en ningún momento dejó de estar atento ante cualquier signo de dolor en ella hasta que estuvo dentro por completo

\- T-tan grande - tenía sus ojos apretados, el ceño ligeramente fruncido, con algo de doloroso placer en su bello rostro arrebolado. Su cuerpo entero se estremecía por la maravillosa sensación de tener todo el miembro del alfa bien enterrado en su interior. Su sexo contrayéndose sobre el enorme intruso, buscando acostumbrarse al obsceno grosor

\- Te gusta, ¿eh? - preguntó con algo de lujuria. Escuchar eso de su omega aumentaba su ego de alfa excitándole más - Te gusta tener el grande miembro de tu alfa muy dentro de ti. Ensanchándote hasta tu límite - le dijo sobre los tersos labios entreabiertos y jadeantes

\- Sí - respondió con lágrimas de necesidad asomándose por sus largas pestañas porque quería… No, necesitaba que comenzara a follarla.

Siseó con ardor disfrutando de la presión de la estrechez de su linda omega luchando por amoldarse a su alrededor. Sus suaves y ardientes paredes le aferraban con fuerza intermitente dándole un placer único y exquisito

\- ¡Oh! Oh, alfa - gimió de una forma que le pareció sumamente linda a David en cuanto comenzó a entrar y salir de ella

\- ¿Esto era lo que querías? - preguntó dominante y autoritario empujando con un poco más de fuerza.

La reina se aferró más a él y asintió con su cabeza mientras su rostro se contorsionaba en una hermosa mueca de ardoroso placer.

David gruñó satisfecho y la besó con arrebato. Las delicadas manos de la reina sostuvieron su rostro mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Pronto, las suaves y ardientes paredes en las que se enterraban comenzaron a ajustarse alrededor de él, señal inequívoca de que Regina alcanzaría el orgasmo en poco tiempo.

Así que movió su cadera para cambiar el ángulo y golpear ese punto especial dentro de ella con cada una de sus penetraciones.

Siseó por la dolorosa sensación de las uñas de la reina encajándose en su cuello y nuca.

Regina lloriqueaba de placer con cada embestida del alfa que enviaba ondas de exquisito placer a todo su cuerpo

\- Alfa - sollozó bajito abrazándose con fuerza a él mientras se venía con un gemido ahogado que se convirtió en un lloriqueo alto porque David no dejó de follarla a través de su orgasmo.

Regina comenzó a desesperarse, podía sentir el nudo del alfa comenzarse a formar y necesitaba que la anudara, pero sabía que no tenían tiempo

\- Shhh - susurró buscando calmarla en cuanto sintió la inconformidad de la reina. Su preciosa omega necesitaba ser anudada y si era sincero, él necesitaba anudarla después de saber que esperaba no uno, sino dos hermosos bebés - Eres tan perfecta, mi pequeña y hermosa omega - la elogió con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina le miró a los ojos mientras los suyos se entrecerraban cada vez que entraba de nuevo en ella haciendo presión con su nudo contra su entrada. Con cada ir y venir, entraba un poco más

\- D-¡David! - gritó alto el nombre de su alfa cuando enterró todo su miembro muy dentro de ella y la anudaba. Se abrazó con fuerza a él cuando comenzó a venirse y acallo su gemido mordiendo el hombro del príncipe mientras era llenada con su ardiente semilla

\- Bien llena de mí - siseó de doloroso placer por la sensación, derramándose con fuerza en el apretado interior de la reina que le ordeñaba para ella.

Tomó la pierna izquierda de Regina y la enredó en su propia cintura para luego hacer lo mismo con la derecha y poder llevar sus manos al trasero de ella.

Se deslizó con cuidado hacia abajo, hasta que quedó de rodillas con ella segura sobre su regazo

\- Henry saldrá en unos minutos - habló Regina, jadeante y con la voz afectada, con su rostro enterrado en el cuello del alfa mientras le abrazaba - Mmh, ah - se apretó más contra él cuando otro orgasmo, menos intenso, la azotó de imprevisto por el movimiento y más semen fue depositado en su interior haciéndola sentir más llena

\- Creo que necesitaremos ayuda - sonrió. Su respiración igual de acelerada que la de la reina.

Ella se irguió haciéndose hacia atrás para poderlo ver a los ojos

\- Puedo usar magia para… - miró hacia el punto donde estaban unidos y alzó un poco sus cejas

\- No - dijo de inmediato y frunció el ceño - No quiero que uses magia para eso. Nunca - le besó en la mandíbula con ardor - ¿Podrías aparecer mi celular? - preguntó.

Las manos de la reina se colocaron sobre sus hombros y le miró como si hubiese dicho una locura. No hacía falta que le dijera lo que pensaba hacer

\- Henry saldrá en cualquier momento y mi nudo no bajará hasta dentro de algunos minutos - le recordó.

Regina se maldijo por haber permitido que la anudara e invocando su magia, apareció el celular en la mano de David volviéndose a abrazar a él

\- Gracias - sonrió y besó su cabello.

Comenzó a acariciarle la espalda mientras marcaba el número de quién sabía podía ayudarle en ese momento

\- Ruby - la omega se tensó y soltó un quejidito mortificado cerca del oído del príncipe.

No era para nada cómodo que su alfa estuviera hablando con alguien más mientras la tenía anudada

\- _¿Qué hay, David?_ \- preguntó la lobo al otro lado del teléfono

\- Necesito un favor - sonaba agitado y su respiración no era del todo regular aún

\- _Dime_ \- pidió Ruby con algo de sospecha en su voz y el príncipe sabía bien que de seguro intuía lo que pasaba

\- Que vayas por Henry a la escuela por mí. Estoy un poco… - no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado - atorado, y no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo - la reina se irguió de nuevo mirándole con algo de espanto, seguramente porque bueno, prácticamente le había dicho a Ruby que estaban anudados.

Suspiró enamorado mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja de su preciosa omega y luego, llevaba su mano al sur del escultural cuerpo sobre su regazo, colándose por debajo del vestido hasta encontrar el clítoris de la reina.

Regina se retorció al instante y se recargó en la pared llevando las manos a su propia boca para acallar sus gemidos de doloroso placer porque estaba demasiado sensible

- _Claro que sí_ \- le dijo, pero su voz no pudo contener la emoción - _Sigue disfrutando de tu atoramiento, maldito afortunado_ \- le habló con los dientes apretados fingiendo indignación

\- Gracias - colgó y dejó el celular en el suelo enseguida de ellos - Déjame escucharte - demandó con ardor, moviéndose para apoyarse con su antebrazo izquierdo en la pared enseguida de la cabeza de Regina y siguió estimulándola con sus dedos.

La omega bajó sus manos de inmediato llevándolas hasta el pecho del alfa y empezó a gemir muy alto

\- Eres tan bella y tan buena - comenzó a decirle mientras rotaba con cuidado sus propias caderas arrancándole lloriqueos de puro y exquisito placer - Y tan mía - gruñó - ¿Verdad que eres mía, pequeña omega? - preguntó con cariño, pero se escuchó posesivo y ella asintió

\- Tuya… - jadeó sin aliento, temblando ligeramente - ¡Te pertenezco, alfa! - gritó en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse con fuerza presa del orgasmo

\- Oh, Dios - gimió el alfa desde el fondo de su garganta por la extrema estrechez. Era casi doloroso, pero de una forma placentera y su miembro respondió derramando más de su semilla en ella.

Dentro de su hermosa omega que pronto le daría dos preciosos hijos.

Pegó su frente con la de ella cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo la cálida y agitada respiración de la reina en su rostro. Tomó aire profundamente, para luego soltarlo y se separó poquito de ella

\- ¿Azul te hizo sentir incómoda cuando te revisó? - preguntó llevado una mano has la sonrojada mejilla de Regina para acariciarla.

La omega miró a su alfa fijamente. La verdad era que agradeció en el alma que el hada no hubiera tenido que tocarla para revisar el embarazo y le parecía maravillosa la idea de que así fuera durante los próximos meses

\- No - fue la respuesta renuente pero sincera que dio

\- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que ella se haga cargo del embarazo? - preguntó besando ahora la marca haciéndola estremecer y apretar su camisa entre sus delicadas manos. Volvió a besar ese punto con algo de malicia y las perfectas caderas se empujaron contra él

\- Sí, alfa - concedió con su cabeza echada un poco hacia atrás y con su sexo contrayéndose sobre él una vez más.

* * *

Ruby llegó a la escuela a los pocos minutos de que David le llamara y de inmediato supo que algo estaba sucediendo.

Bajó apresurada y se acercó a Emma a quien, de lejos, había divisado en el lugar

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupada viendo un par de hadas y personal de la escuela aglomerados en la entrada

\- Wendy entró en celo por primera vez y George indicó que fuera llevada al convento para que las hadas cuiden de ella y donde pretende reciba educación para que, según él, aprenda a ser una buena omega y estará ahí hasta que un alfa la quiera reclamar - apretó la mandíbula con impotencia al decir eso - Se fue con Azul, supongo a discutir eso y temo pretenda hacerlo con todas las pequeñas omegas - torció un poco su boca en descontento

\- Y seguro tú estás de acuerdo, ¿no? - le preguntó con reclamo y enojo

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - exclamó Emma con indignación

\- Estabas muy feliz con el hecho de que las omegas fueran propiedad de los alfa. No veo cómo esto sea diferente - le acusó y le miró fijamente, como retándola

\- Solo fue porque quería que Regina sufriera un poco, ¿sí? - admitió un tanto avergonzada - Pero no estoy de acuerdo con nada de ésto - aclaró con algo de desespero porque Ruby le creyera

\- Es una lástima, Emma. Porque lo que teníamos terminó precisamente por eso - le dijo soltando un suspiro decepcionado

\- Pensé que fue porque mi madre te lo pidió - argumentó con asombro. Snow le había confesado hacía un par de días que le pidió a Ruby alejarse de ella para llevar a cabo el plan de Neal.

La lobo negó con su cabeza mirando ahora la entrada del colegio

\- Hablando de ella, ¿qué está tramando ahora? - preguntó cruzándose de brazos

\- Sigue muy conflictuada - respondió mirando a la otra alfa - La noticia del embarazo no le cayó bien para nada, pero no ha tratado de planear algo nuevo y aunque lo hiciera, ya le dije que no le ayudaré - le contó y Ruby volteó a verla de reojo con seriedad - Espero pronto logre hacerse a la idea de que perdió a David - suspiró mientras metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón

\- ¿Y tú? - le preguntó volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo - ¿Ya aceptaste que tu padre tiene una omega a la cual no dejará? - preguntó y la rubia se relamió los labios

\- Estoy trabajando en ello - murmuró pensativa

\- Me sigue pareciendo inaudito que buscaras hacerle daño a la omega de tu padre. Pero si te soy sincera, me sorprende aún más que estés viva después de haber tratado de reclamar a Regina - suspiró con nostalgia - David en realidad te ama, cualquier otro te habría matado sin importar que fueras su hija, ¿sabías eso? - preguntó a modo de llamada de atención para la rubia.

Emma asintió algo apenada y en ese momento la campana que indicaba la hora de salida se escuchó.

Ruby soltó el aire afligida sabiendo que la alfa no se iría, seguramente porque esperaba ver a su hijo y no quiso negarle esa oportunidad. Podía ver que Emma en realidad estaba reflexionando sobre todo ese asunto

\- Solo no lo entretengas mucho. David está esperando que lo lleve a la Mansión - le dijo y la rubia le miró sorprendida, pero luego asintió agradecida

\- ¡Emma! - exclamó el niño corriendo hacia su rubia madre y la abrazó - ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó sonriente

\- Bien, chico. ¿Y tú? - preguntó de vuelta despeinándole un poco y a modo de cariño con su mano derecha

\- Muy bien - respondió riendo - Estoy muy feliz porque David está con nosotros y está cuidando mucho de mi mamá ahora que está embarazada - contó entusiasmado - Ojalá pronto no tengas tanto trabajo y puedas ir a la Mansión a visitarnos - sugirió con ilusión.

Emma se sorprendió, tanto por la petición como por el hecho de que, aparentemente Henry no supiera que ella había ayudado a hacerle daño a la reina

-Ya vámonos, Henry - dijo Ruby - Ve al auto - le pidió

\- ¡Adiós, Ma! - se despidió mientras corría alejándose

\- ¿No sabe lo que hice? - preguntó mirando a su hijo

\- No - respondió la lobo - David dice que Regina no quiere que Henry se decepcione de ti. Ya sabes, para él eres la salvadora - dijo con ironía - Nos vemos luego - se despidió.

Emma se quedó observando y alzó su mano despidiéndose de su hijo quien movía la suya diciéndole adiós mientras el auto avanzaba.

Soltó un suspiro sabiendo bien que hacía lo correcto para Henry.

Tal vez era su hijo biológico y le pertenecía mientras fuera menor de edad, pero ahora podía ver que lo mejor para él era estar con la mujer que le dio todo cuando ella ni siquiera se dignó a verlo ni una sola vez al nacer y decidió abandonarlo sin importarle lo que pasaría con él.

* * *

David y Ruby se tomaron un par de minutos para platicar fuera de la Mansión de lo ocurrido en el colegio y de Emma.

El príncipe agradeció el gesto que la lobo tuvo con su hija, de permitirle saludar a Henry y estaba gratamente sorprendido de saber que la alfa no intentó llevárselo.

Cuando entró al que ahora era su hogar, el pequeño brincaba de emoción por la noticia de los gemelos y podía ver que su hermosa omega no sólo estaba sorprendida por la reacción del niño, sino que estaba feliz y profundamente conmovida.

Oh, Dios… La bella sonrisa de su omega le enamoraba más y más.

Caminó hasta ella y la abrazó depositando un beso largo y protector en su frente mientras el niño se abrazaba a ellos.

* * *

La madrugada del día siguiente, fue muy similar a las últimas que se habían estado viviendo en la Mansión.

Regina llegó hasta la habitación de David durante la noche para dormir con él y, al despertar, las náuseas habían hecho estragos en ella y ahora tomaba respiraciones profundas con su rostro enterrado en el pecho desnudo del alfa, aspirando su olor con cada una de ellas, sintiendo como poco a poco, la horrible sensación comenzaba a disminuir

\- Es tu culpa - le acusó, sintiendo las manos del príncipe acariciar su espalda y cabello. Él se detuvo, seguramente esperando a que ella se explicara - Es tu culpa que tenga náuseas todas las madrugadas, que esté embarazada y que vayan a ser dos - sollozó esta vez.

Y es que durante el día anterior no tuvo tiempo de asimilar correctamente lo que significaba que estuviera esperando gemelos. La felicidad del alfa por la noticia no la había dejado pensar con claridad y después su pequeño príncipe, había estado tan contento también que Regina no pudo hacer otra cosa más que dejarse llevar por esa maravillosa sensación de felicidad que toda la situación le causaba.

Es decir, no es que no quisiera dos bebés, pero es que jamás pensó en tener siquiera uno solo y de pronto, no sólo estaba embarazada, sino que iban a ser gemelos.

Todo era tan… abrumador si lo pensaba con detenimiento.

Un beso cálido y protector fue depositado en su frente al tiempo que esos fuertes brazos la rodeaban para estrecharla contra él

\- Cúlpame todo lo que quieras, belleza - acarició ahora con la nariz la frente de la reina - Lo único que yo quiero, es que tú estés tranquila y no te preocupes por nada. Que te dediques a disfrutar del embarazo y de Henry - depositó un tierno besito en la cabeza de Regina y la escuchó soltar el aire entrecortadamente.

Cerró los ojos al escucharlo y no podía creer el efecto tan poderoso que sus palabras tenían en ella. Le hacían sentir tan segura, tan protegida, tan cuidada y apreciada, como nunca antes se había sentido en la vida.

Nunca antes, nadie, la había hecho sentir como David podía hacerlo… Ni siquiera su amado Daniel

\- Eres culpable de que me sienta tan feliz - susurró la reina después de un par de segundos de indecisión, donde se estuvo debatiendo en admitirlo o no.

Y es que, en verdad, en ese momento, con su alfa abrazándola protectoramente, embarazada y con Henry durmiendo en su habitación, se sentía plena e inmensamente feliz

\- Espero entonces estés preparada - le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior con emoción y ella, alzó su rostro para mirarle con bellos y expectantes ojos chocolate - Porque pienso dedicar todos los días de mi vida a hacerte tan feliz como tú me haces a mí, Regina - y la besó con amor - Cada día me enamoro más de ti - confesó y la volvió a besar con todo lo que sentía por ella

\- También yo de ti - admitió y le sonrió mientras luchaba por aliento - Quédate conmigo en mi habitación - le pidió y se relamió los labios

\- Claro que sí. Te llevaré a allá y me quedaré contigo - dijo volteando hacia la ventana. La mañana apenas comenzaba a anunciarse y la reina podía dormir un rato más antes de que Henry se despertara y comenzaran a preparar el desayuno.

La omega negó con su cabeza

\- Pero quiero que te quedes - insistió

\- Dormiré también si eso es lo que deseas - sonrió divertido mientras acomodaba un mechón rebelde de cabello tras la oreja de ella - ¿Las náuseas ya pasaron? - preguntó

\- Sí - respondió Regina y se alzó de puntitas para besarlo mientras se aferraba al cuello de David con sus manos y al separarse del beso, le miró con intensidad. Tomó aire y lo soltó entrecortadamente antes de hablar - Quiero que mi habitación sea también tu habitación por siempre, alfa -

Fue una fracción de segundo lo que le llevó al príncipe procesar lo que eso significaba.

Llevó sus grandes manos al bello rostro de Regina y estampó sus labios con los de ella en un beso arrebato, un tanto atropellado. Después de eso, sus manos pronto viajaron hasta el trasero de la reina y la alzó.

Ella de inmediato enredó sus piernas alrededor de la gruesa cintura de David mientras esté, al tenerla bien agarrada y segura, comenzó a caminar con rumbo a la habitación principal de la Mansión

\- Mi preciada omega - suspiró cuando ella pegó su frente con la de él.

Ambos en medio de la habitación que, de ahora en adelante, compartirían.

* * *

Por la tarde, Eugenia y Tinkerbell hicieron su aparición en la Mansión tal como David se los pidió. La invitación también había sido para Ruby, pero alguien debía quedarse a cargo de Granny's.

Ese día el príncipe decidió que era hora de dejar que alguien más, además de él y Henry, estuviera cerca de su omega.

Era maravilloso tenerla solo para él y estar con ella las 24 horas del día, pero sabía que no podían estar así toda la vida aunque quisiera. Así que después de hablarlo por la mañana, acordaron invitarlas.

Ambas estaban muy emocionadas por ver a Regina de nuevo, mucho más ahora que sabían estaba embarazada.

La reina se sorprendió al ver que Tink había recuperado sus alas y su posición como hada. Desde luego que su amiga, no dudó en relatarle cómo fue que sucedió todo

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti - le dijo Regina con sinceridad.

En verdad le hacía bien saber que Tinkerbell recuperó todo lo que perdió por su culpa y no podía negar que eso le hacía ver a Azul de una manera diferente y por su propio bien debía ser así, ya que sería ella quien se haría cargo del embarazo.

Por otro lado, estaba algo contrariada al saber que fue Snow quien buscó ayuda para despertar a David cuando fue ella misma quien lo sedó. Seguramente la beta no pudo con la culpa y se arrepintió de último momento.

Volteó a ver a su alfa y pudo ver lo tenso que estaba, podía sentir que no estaba muy feliz con el tema de conversación y no era para menos

\- ¿Cómo va el embarazo? - preguntó Eugenia a ambos haciendo un cambio abrupto pero oportuno de tema.

David y Regina se miraron, él hizo un gesto con su cabeza para animarla a hablar

\- Muy bien - respondió Regina llevando ambas manos a su vientre que estaba apenas abultado. Era casi imperceptible, pero ella podía sentir sus prendas algo ajustadas ya. Algo que seguramente era normal estuviera sucediendo tan pronto dado que esperaba dos bebés - Serán gemelos - confesó y no pudo evitar que una genuina sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro

\- ¡Ahh! - Tinkerbell dio un grito de emoción asustando un poquito a todos - Lo lamento - se disculpó apenada, pero siguió sin poder ocultar su entusiasmo

\- Sabía que serían gemelos - sonrió Granny con astucia

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - preguntó David tomando una mano de la reina con la suya para llevarla hasta sus labios y depositar un beso ahí llamando un poquito su atención

\- Oh, hijo. Más sabe esta vieja lobo por vieja que por lobo - rio con modestia e hizo reír a los demás.

Poco después, Regina y Tinkerbell platicaba en la cocina mientras David y Eugenia lo hacían en la sala.

Granny podía ver que el alfa no perdía oportunidad de observar a su omega desde donde estaban.

Veía su azul mirada llena de orgullo y felicidad y no era para menos. El cambio en Regina era notorio, estaba feliz, podía verse con claridad que aceptaba ahora su realidad como omega y se veía muy segura de sí misma de nuevo.

Casi podía jurar que tenían frente a ellos a la alcaldesa de Storybrooke

\- Creo que es hora de regresar al trabajo - murmuró David afligido y soltó el aire ruidosamente

\- Estarás bien - río Eugenia dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y él cerró los ojos mientras sonreía divertido negando con su cabeza.

* * *

Dos días después, una semana nueva comenzaba y ese era el día en que David regresaría a trabajar al refugio.

Fue hermoso haberse ido a la cama junto con su omega, lo había sido despertar muy temprano por las náuseas que la aquejaban por el embarazo y ayudarla con ello.

Pero definitivamente, había sido maravilloso el sexo que tuvieron una vez que los malestares pasaron.

Había sido glorioso poder anudar a su omega y llenarla de él antes de irse para dejar a Henry en la escuela e ir a trabajar.

El príncipe se presentó en el refugio con un porte imponente y orgulloso, pero con una hermosa sonrisa completamente enamorada en su apuesto rostro.

Y mientras eso sucedía, Regina se vestía con un vestido color negro entallado que le llegaba poco más abajo de medio muslo, un blazer rojo, medias negras y altas zapatillas de tacón del mismo color, lista para hacer algo que llevaba días pensando era necesario hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Snow estaba sentada en la mesa de su apartamento. Vestía aún su pijama y bebía café.

Tenía días sin ir a trabajar, más específicamente desde que se enteró de ese inoportuno embarazo. No se sentía capaz de estar frente a su clase.

Le era imposible dejar de pensar, no podía entender cómo era que perdió a David, a su amor verdadero así, tan fácil y de la peor de las maneras.

Lo perdió a manos de Regina, la ex Reina Malvada, la mujer que fuera esposa de su padre y que ahora esperaba un hijo de su ex marido.

Era demasiado para ella, y era injusto que quisieran que lo asimilada con naturalidad. Emma estaba equivocada, le era imposible aceptarlo a pesar de saber que todo era su culpa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien llamando a su puerta y, a pesar de no estar esperando a nadie, fue a abrir sin demora.

Abrió los ojos grandes al ver a Regina frente a ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la reina entró sin esperar invitación.

Tal cual ella misma lo había hecho en la Mansión

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Snow enojada una vez que pudo recobrar la compostura

\- Vengo a decirte que no voy a permitir ni tolerar que vuelvas a intentar algo contra mí - le advirtió y la vio abrir la boca con incredulidad

\- ¿Me estás amenazando? - preguntó ofendida

\- Tómalo como quieras, Snow White - pronunció su nombre casi con desprecio, como solía hacerlo en el bosque encantado

\- No tienes derecho de… - comenzó a decir, pero la reina le interrumpió

\- ¿De hacerlo? - preguntó alzando una ceja - La que no tiene ningún derecho de seguirse metiendo en mi vida, eres tú - le apuntó con un dedo y dio un paso al frente haciendo que la beta retrocediera de inmediato - Estoy harta de que pienses que puedes decidir por mi y que siempre te importe un carajo lo que yo quiero - le dijo con rabia - Deja de meterte en mi vida - advirtió de nuevo. La miró de arriba a abajo dándose cuenta del estado un tanto deplorable de la princesa y después, dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse

\- Deberías estar agradecida. Gracias a mí es que Hook no pudo hacerte nada - reviró dando algunos pasos tras ella, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Regina hacer lo mismo

\- No voy a darte las gracias por reparar algo que tú misma provocaste - apretó las manos en puños y giró de nuevo para encararla - David fue quien me salvó - le aclaró con orgullo

\- Mi marido - dijo Snow por entre sus dientes apretados

\- Él ya no es nada tuyo, querida. David es MI alfa y la marca que llevo en el cuello así lo confirma - le dijo adoptando un porte imponente y elegante

\- Encontraste la forma de embarazarte sólo para evitar que se canse de ti y vuelva a mi, ¿cierto? - preguntó acusatoriamente, con lágrimas de coraje agolpadas en sus verdes ojos

\- No metas a mis bebés en ésto - le exigió con evidente enojo

\- ¿Bebés? - preguntó confundida.

Regina torció los ojos con fastidio

\- ¿Quieres decir… - tragó pesado antes de continuar - d-dos? - preguntó con titubeo

\- Sí - respondió la reina - Estoy esperando dos hijos de mi alfa, Snow - confirmó y sonrió de medio lado con un dejo de amargura al ver el horror reflejado en el rostro de la beta - Este tipo de cosas pasan cuando te atreves a decidir en mi vida. Creí que habías aprendido la lección cuando tu inmundo padre murió, pero veo que no fue así - le habló con algo de rencor - Grábate bien ésto, Snow. No voy a dejar a David. Estoy muy enamorada de él y él de mí - la princesa hizo una mueca extraña - Déjanos en paz - demandó y después, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de nuevo

\- Dudo mucho que esté realmente enamorado de ti - masculló y al ver que Regina la ignoró, le siguió hasta la salida - ¡Voy a decirle a David que viniste porque estoy segura que estás haciendo ésto sin su permiso! - le amenazó.

Estaba muy molesta porque Regina fue a su casa a ponerla en su lugar y restregarse en la cara que David ahora estaba con ella y que esperaba dos hijos, pero más que nada estaba que moría de rabia porque se trataba de una omega.

Eso era algo denigrante e incorrecto, era humillante que una omega la estuviera amenazando en su propia casa

\- Dile lo que quieras, querida - le sonrió burlesca y desapareció en su nube de humo morado dejando a una sola y furica Snow.

* * *

No pasó ni una hora y la princesa ya estaba llegando al refugio buscando a David. Si Regina volvió a salir de casa, era casi seguro que él había vuelto a trabajar y no se equivocó.

La camioneta del príncipe estaba estacionada afuera y al entrar al lugar, lo vio

\- ¿Qué quieres? - preguntó el alfa con evidente enojo en cuanto la vio entrar

\- Regina estuvo en el apartamento - soltó sin más y pudo ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su ex marido, señal inequívoca que la omega había hecho algo sin el consentimiento de su alfa y eso le dio confianza - ¡Fue a amenazarme y a restregarme en la cara el embarazo y que está esperando gemelos! - dijo exaltada.

El alfa parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar a la beta. Sí, creía fervientemente que la reina fue al apartamento a hacerle advertencias a Snow porque no era para menos después de todo que estuvo haciendo, pero estaba seguro que su linda omega no usaría el embarazo como excusa para atormentar a la princesa

\- Lo tenías merecido - le dijo y torció su boca en descontento. No estaba para nada feliz de saber que Regina aprovechó la primera oportunidad que vio para salir de casa sola, específicamente a buscar a alguien que había tratado de hacerle daño y sin decirle que lo haría.

Snow abrió los ojos grandes, como platos al escucharlo

\- ¿Es todo? - preguntó con impaciencia. Quería que se fuera, no le complacía su presencia ni mucho menos tener que hablar con ella

\- Solo quiero saber algo… - se relamió los labios lentamente y soltó un suspiro - ¿Tú querías hijos con ella? - preguntó con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuera no, aunque sabía que no lo sería.

No había nada que elevara más el ego de un alfa que embarazar a una omega. Les llenaba de orgullo primitivo e irracional

\- Sí - respondió con fastidio en la voz - Fui yo quien le pidió tener hijos - aclaró antes de que comenzara a culpar a Regina.

La princesa cerró los ojos con dolor y después los abrió con ira renovada

\- ¿De verdad estás enamorado de Regina? - preguntó negando ligeramente con su cabeza, como reprobando ese hecho

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? - reviro la pregunta. No entendía qué era lo que la princesa pretendía con esa platica

\- ¡Contéstame! - demandó exaltada

\- ¡Sí! - respondió en el mismo tono que ella - Estoy muy enamorado de Regina. ¿Contenta? - preguntó enojado

\- ¿Vas a reprender a tu omega por lo que hizo o tengo que decírselo a George para que lo haga por ti? - preguntó con recelo.

Lo hizo solo por impulso, por la rabia que le causaba ver cómo el alfa defendía a la reina, por escucharlo decir que estaba enamorado de ella y saber que tendrían hijos, pero con eso, sólo logró hacerlo enfurecer

\- Le dices una sola palabra de ésto y te juro que vas a arrepentirte - le amenazó con su voz de alfa y vio que la beta tembló ligeramente de miedo. Caminó hasta la puerta, pasando por enfrente de la beta y la abrió para ella - Pierdes tu tiempo tratando de crear un problema entre nosotros. Primero muerto antes de permitir que la aparten de mi lado - le dijo con firmeza - Y una cosa más, ya deja a nuestra hija en paz y fuera de este problema entre nosotros. Que tengas un buen día - le invitó a retirarse y Snow lo hizo sin decir una sola palabra más.

David cerró de un portazo y llevó sus manos hasta su nuca soltando un gruñido molesto.

* * *

A medio día, el príncipe llegó a la Mansión con Henry para comer.

El pequeño entró corriendo escaleras arriba para dejar la mochila mientras David buscaba a Regina en la cocina. Frunció el ceño extrañado al no verla ahí, aunque todo estaba preparado para comer.

Subió las escaleras rapidísimo, entró a la habitación de ambos con prisa y al ver a su hermosa omega dormida en la orilla de la cama, soltó el aire contenido con alivio.

Comenzó a acercarse a ella con cautela. Era obvio que el embarazo le estaba ocasionando agotamiento y se sintió un poco culpable por no ofrecerse a llevar comida y dejar que ella cocinara.

Sonrió de medio lado enternecido al percatarse que la reina tenía su celular enseguida de ella sobre la cama, como tantas veces él le había pedido que lo tuviera, siempre cerca por cualquier emergencia.

Estrechó los ojos al ver que Regina llevaba unas zapatillas de tacón alto y pudo imaginársela claramente, toda imponente y elegante haciéndole frente a Snow.

La imagen mental le gustaba tanto que se mordió el labio inferior con inconsciencia, pero no le gustaba tanto la idea de que su omega embarazada anduviera en esos tacones tan altos.

Contuvo la respiración y con todo el cuidado del mundo para no despertarla, comenzó a quitarle las zapatillas

\- ¿Mamá? - preguntó el pequeño extrañado desde la puerta y la reina despertó de inmediato un poco asustada y desorientada.

El alfa aprovechó para terminar su labor

\- Henry - murmuró adormilada mientras se reincorporaba sentándose en la orilla de la cama

\- Todo está bien. Solo te quedaste dormida - David le sonrió de lado divertido, cuidando de no sonar burlesco

\- Lo lamento - dijo afligida y su niño fue hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla

\- Iré a poner la mesa - le dijo y salió apresurado dejándoles solos.

El alfa se separó de ella yendo hacia el vestidor buscándole un calzado más cómodo porque no quería que se volviera a subir a esos tacones y cuando lo encontró, salió hacia la habitación para ofrecérselo, pero Regina caminaba hacia la puerta con sus zapatillas altas puestas

\- Ni lo sueñes - le dijo mirándole fijamente y después salió de la habitación dejándole ahí, con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa de que invocara sus tacones con magia, y con sus pantuflas grises en la mano.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, Henry se retiró a su área de estudios ubicada en el ático para hacer su tarea. Estaba muy comprometido con terminar sus deberes de la escuela lo más pronto posible para poder jugar y leer cómics.

Una vez que se vieron solos en el comedor, David tomó aire y lo soltó decidiéndose a hablar con la reina de lo sucedido con Snow

\- ¿Qué más hiciste hoy? - le preguntó a su omega lo más sutil que le fue posible. No quería que pensara que la estaba reprendiendo.

Regina cerró los ojos y soltó una pequeña risa

\- No perdió el tiempo en ir a contarlo todo. Sigue siendo la misma - suspiró fastidiada. A decir verdad, se lo esperaba. Snow era incapaz de quedarse con la boca callada

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías salir de casa? - preguntó.

Regina torció los ojos y tomó el plato de Henry para apilarlo con el suyo

\- No sabía que estaba bajo arresto domiciliario en mi propia casa, encantador - masculló en descontento mientras se ponía de pie con toda la intención de ir a la cocina, pero David se levantó también bloqueándole la pasada

\- No se trata de eso - le quitó los platos de la mano para ponerlos sobre el suyo en la mesa. Regina se cruzó de brazos y le miró indignada - No es que no puedas salir de casa - la tomó de los brazos y la reina volteó hacia otro lado para no verle - No me importa lo que fuiste a decirle - le dijo - Pero me preocupa que salgas sola y justamente para verte con alguien que ha tratado de hacerte daño - explicó mientras movía sus manos de arriba a abajo acariciando los brazos de la reina - Eres mi omega y es mi deber cuidarte y protegerte - le sonrió tenuemente.

La reina cerró los ojos mientras se maldecía internamente porque la preocupación de David logró desarmarla por completo.

Soltó un suspiro largo

\- Además estás embarazada. Podría ser peligroso - dijo buscando más razones para que acordara con él

\- Tengo mi magia - volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido - Y no le tengo miedo a Snow - aclaró negando con su cabeza

\- Sé que no - le sonrió encantadoramente y los bellos ojos chocolate le miraron expectantes de un momento a otro - No voy a prohibirte que salgas, pero quiero que me mantengas al tanto si lo haces - la rodeó por la cintura con ambos brazos, entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos por detrás de ella.

Regina le sonrió de medio lado y luego se abrazó a él, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del príncipe

\- Eres un sobreprotector - le acusó jugando. Le gustaba y le hacía sentir muy bien que el alfa quisiera cuidarla tanto

\- Me moriría si algo te pasa. Prométeme que vas a decirme la próxima vez - le pidió.

La omega simplemente asintió alzándose de puntitas para besar al hombre del que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada.

Y justo cuando el beso comenzaba a tornarse pasional y las manos del príncipe viajaban al trasero de la reina, el niño llegó interrumpiendo el momento.

Se separaron de inmediato y sólo hasta que tuvo la atención de ambos, habló

\- Necesito ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas - dijo ligeramente apenado

\- Yo lo haré - se ofreció David

\- ¿Sabes matemáticas? - preguntó Henry mirando casi con admiración al alfa

\- En realidad no - respondió y después miró a la reina - Pero David Nolan fue dotado de ese y muchos más conocimientos con la maldición - terminó su frase de forma sugestiva, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Regina quien sintió sus mejillas arder un poquito y se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja - Déjame los trastes en el fregadero - le pidió mientras besaba su frente y después se fue con Henry para ayudarle con sus deberes.

* * *

Cuando la tarde comenzaba a caer, Emma llegó al apartamento y se encontró con su madre acostada en la cama.

Dejó las llaves en la mesa para luego ir con ella y recostarse a su lado

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó

Snow negó con su cabeza

\- Van a tener gemelos - dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó la rubia con interés y algo de ¿emoción?

Llevaba días pensando en ese bebé como su hermanito y no podía negar que le emocionaba pensar que fueran a ser dos.

Y es que, independientemente de los errores de todos, los bebés no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Se preguntaba si Henry estaba feliz por la noticia. Al niño se le veía muy entusiasmado con la idea del embarazo de su mamá

\- Ya no están encerrados en la Mansión. Regina vino a amenazarme y me lo dijo - le contó, su voz llena de recelo.

Eso no le sorprendió del todo a Emma. Sonaba a un comportamiento típico de Regina Mills y si era honesta, la beta se lo tenía bien merecido por planear formas de romper el vínculo a espaldas de David

\- Todo esto es tan… incorrecto - soltó con desprecio porque había sido amenazada en su propia casa por una omega que no iba a ser castigada por el atrevimiento, pero también, por pensar en Regina embarazada de David. De gemelos.

Emma soltó un largo y ruidoso suspiro

\- Creo que deberías considerar ir con Archie - le dijo mientras apretaba los labios

\- ¡No estoy loca, Emma! - exclamó ofendida la beta.

La alfa asintió con una expresión cansina en el rostro.

* * *

Por la noche, el príncipe se encontraba recostado en la cama leyendo un libro mientras Regina tomaba un baño.

Aunque más bien, fingía que leía. En realidad, estaba pensando en una idea que estaba seguro la reina odiaría.

La vio salir del baño y sentarse en su tocador

\- Estaba pensando - comenzó a decir y dejó el libro sobre el buró enseguida de él - ¿Qué te parece si por las mañanas Granny viene a estar contigo? - preguntó y sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo. Ambos viéndose a través del espejo

\- ¿Me quieres poner una niñera? - preguntó Regina mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla

\- No - respondió - Me parece que te haría bien estar acompañada. No me gusta que estés sola toda la mañana y estoy seguro que Eugenia estará encantada con acompañarte y ayudarte con la comida en lo que tú trabajas con sus finanzas, haces algo más o... duermes - se aclaró la garganta al decir eso último

\- Solo subí a descansar un poco - se defendió frunciendo el ceño y David sonrió divertido

\- En lo que descansas un poco, entonces - su sonrisa se amplió y al ver la mirada de pocos amigos que le lanzó, buscó suavizar la situación - No tiene nada de malo admitir que el embarazo te causa agotamiento - dijo y Regina torció los ojos

\- ¿Por qué Eugenia y no Tinkerbell? - preguntó con curiosidad

\- Porque tu amiga alada tiene cierto gusto por el alcohol y no se me olvida que puso una flecha contra tu cuello en Neverland. Además, Granny estará encantada de ayudarme a cuidarte y tiene una ballesta - alzó las cejas al terminar su explicación como dándole a entender que tenía toda la razón

\- Tinkerbell no me va a ofrecer alcohol ahora que sabe que estoy embarazada y puede hacer magia de nuevo - le recordó

\- Deja de renegarme y ven a la cama conmigo - le sugirió sugestivo, abriéndole los brazos.

La reina esbozó una media sonrisa socarrona y negó con su cabeza. Se puso de pie y se giró hacia él para luego comenzar a caminar lenta y sensualmente hacia la cama.

Mientras lo hacía, miraba a su alfa fijamente y sin apartar su mirada ni un solo momento de la azul de él llevó sus manos hasta el nudo de la bata de baño que llevaba. Lo deshizo y dejó caer la prenda quedando completamente desnuda ante la atenta mirada de David quien se relamió los labios al verla.

Se subió a la cama y se movió hasta quedar sobre él, apoyada en sus manos y con una rodilla entre las piernas abiertas del príncipe.

Le dio un demandante y apasionado beso que hizo que el corazón del alfa se acelerará por la emoción y que su miembro se endureciera con rapidez

\- Deberías aprovechar el tiempo antes de que me de sueño, alfa - le habló con sensualidad y dejó un besito sugestivo en su mandíbula.

Después comenzó a bajar, besando su cuello, escuchando los suspiros que soltaba. Llegó hasta su pecho desnudo y colocó su mano derecha sobre el mismo al tiempo que repartía besos por sus bien definidos pectorales.

Se apoyó mejor en sus rodillas y uso ambas manos para acariciarle todo el torso mientras besaba y lamia sus abdominales. Lo escuchaba sisear cada que arrastraba sus dientes por su piel.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando llegó hasta la banda del cómodo pantalón que llevaba por pijama.

Besó pronunciadamente el vientre del príncipe mientras, tomaba la prenda con ambas manos y buscaba bajarla. De inmediato, el alfa alzó un poquito sus caderas para ayudarla.

Su duro, erguido e hinchado miembro quedó frente al rostro de la omega quien le miró con detenimiento.

Era en verdad grande, en todas sus proporciones. Largo, grueso y con las venas perfectamente marcadas. Tenía la forma ideal para ella y por Dios que le encantaba cómo la llenaba cada vez que lo tenía dentro.

Alzó su mirada y se encontró con la azul, excitada y ansiosa de David. Tenía su boca entreabierta y respiraba pesado, seguramente por la anticipación.

No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que tuvo un miembro en la boca. Para su fortuna, el inmundo de Leopold jamás demandó ese acto de ella por considerarlo impropio y Regina lo agradecía en el alma.

Estaba segura que si hubiera tenido que chupársela al Rey jamás habría querido hacerlo de nuevo con nadie más.

Obviamente, el único miembro que había profanado su boca era el de Graham, pero sólo ocurría cuando ella así lo quería y no llevaba el conteo de la última vez, pero estaba segura que eran años ya de eso

\- Estás muy duro, encantador - le habló con coqueteo y lo escuchó gemir desde el fondo de su garganta

\- Así me pones tú - dijo y movió poquito sus caderas. No quería siquiera insinuarle que le diera sexo oral, si iba a suceder, quería que fuera porque ella deseaba hacerlo y no porque él lo pedía.

Tomó aire y lo soltó, cerró sus ojos y besó largamente la húmeda cabeza y se sorprendió al ver más líquido preseminal brotar de la punta.

Lo lamió lentamente, tomándose su tiempo en degustar el sabor de David y mientras lo hacía, él jadeaba.

Pasó su lengua con insistencia por la punta, en una caricia que el príncipe sentía como una tortura y de pronto, esos tersos y maravillosos labios envolvieron la cabeza de su miembro y chuparon con fuerza haciendo que sus ojos giraran hacia atrás por la sensación placentera.

Regina soltó la cabeza con un agudo "pop" y se relamió los labios. Llevó su mano derecha hasta el miembro turgente y lo acarició de arriba a abajo un par de veces estimulando, después, lo sostuvo con la palma de su mano extendida al tiempo que lo lamía desde abajo hasta arriba y volvía a bajar

\- Oh, Regina - gimió David derritiéndose bajo el trato de su preciosa omega y aferró las sábanas bajo él con fuerza.

Se había deslizado hacia abajo y enterró su cabeza en la almohada luchando contra sí mismo para no perder el control y follarse a la hermosa reina por la boca.

Juró que estuvo apunto de venirse cuando la mano de Regina se cerró sobre la base de su erección aferrándola y volvió a envolver la cabeza con su boca para después comenzar a bajar tomando una porción considerable dentro.

Se sostuvo ahí y acarició el miembro en su boca con su lengua. Cerró los ojos escuchándolo gemir y disfrutar, podía oler la excitación de su alfa y eso sólo la calentaba más.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió que la humedad comenzaba a brotar de su sexo.

Sacó el miembro de su boca y llevó una mano hasta su propia intimidad encontrándose empapada. Volteó a ver a su alfa y esté le sonreía socarrón, sabiendo bien lo que sucedida.

Recordaba que darle placer con su boca a Graham le excitaba, le gustaba cuando lo hacía, pero jamás se había excitado y mucho menos humedecido tanto

\- ¿Estás muy mojada? - le preguntó y la omega asintió - Es normal. Lo estás haciendo muy bien, mi dulce omega - le dijo con excitación impregnada en su voz.

Escucharlo elogiarla de esa forma la incitó a regresar a su labor.

Volvió a tomar el miembro de David y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, metiendo y sacando el duro mástil de su boca, acariciando con su lengua en el ir y venir, sintiéndose más húmeda y excitada al escucharlo gemir y gruñir de placer por lo que ella le hacía.

Por su parte el alfa estaba en el séptimo cielo. Su preciosa omega le estaba haciendo sexo oral por primera vez. Tenía sus hermosos labios ensanchados alrededor de su gruesa erección y tomaba una buena parte de su miembro en la boca. Gemía alto de vez en cuando, perdido en el placer que la reina le estaba dando.

Afortunadamente, Regina había puesto un hechizo en algunas habitaciones para que Henry no les pudiera escuchar cuando estaban así. Porque él no podía limitarse, lo admitía, y amaba con locura escucharla jadear, gemir, lloriquear y gritar.

Estuvieron así, hasta que fue él quien la detuvo cuando sintió que la base de su miembro se comenzaba a hinchar.

Colocó una mano en el brazo derecho de Regina y la jaló hasta arriba recostándola a su lado. Atacó su dulce boca mientras llevaba una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de la reina quien gimió en medio del beso cuando la tocó

\- Algún día te mostraré que puedes venirte con sólo chupármela - le dijo constatando lo empapada que estaba - Te gustó tener mi miembro en tu dulce boca, ¿cierto? - preguntó con emoción y manos ligeramente temblorosas a causa del acto que acababa de suceder. Comenzó a tantear con cuidado hasta encontrar su estrecha entrada

\- Me encantó - respondió y fue recompensada con dos dedos que se metieron de un empujón en su intimidad haciéndola soltar un gemido sorpresivo, pero luego, su intimidad comenzó a convulsionar alrededor de los intrusos con fuerza

\- Dios… Estás muy cerca - siseó con ardor y la reina asintió. Haberle hecho sexo oral la había excitado en demasía y estaba segura que no tardaría mucho en llegar al orgasmo.

La boca del alfa se prendió de su pezón izquierdo y comenzó a succionar con fuerza haciéndola sisear por la sensación. Sus senos estaban muy sensibles por el embarazo y algunas veces la misma ropa era incómoda, pero no dejaba de ser placentero cuando él los estimulaba.

Comenzó a follarla con sus dedos a un ritmo firme y perfecto, procurando estimular su interior de la forma correcta, como sabía que le gustaba, como sabía que podía hacerla llegar

\- Mh, mh, mh… ¡Ahhhh! - gimió alto cuando comenzó a venirse sobre los dedos del príncipe. Se arqueó un poco y después comenzó a temblar presa del orgasmo.

De pronto se vio recostada por completo en la cama con el alfa sobre ella y sintió su corazón calentarse y latir con fuerza.

Amaba cuando estaban así, adoraba estar debajo de él.

Colocó sus manos sobre el torso David y alzó sus piernas recogiéndolas un poco con el cuerpo de él en medio.

Miró hacia el sur de sus cuerpos y el grueso miembro estaba muy cerca de su ardiente intimidad que palpitaba de anticipación y necesidad por tenerlo dentro. Podía ver que la base estaba ligeramente hinchada y sabía que él necesitaba venirse pronto

\- Me calientas mucho, Regina - comenzó a decirle mientras movía sus caderas paseando su erección por los pliegues hinchados de la reina quien se mordió el labio inferior - Tu voz, tu olor, tus besos, tus caricias, toda tu ternura y pasión. Toda tú me enloqueces y me tienes perdidamente enamorado - confesó mirándola a los ojos, a esos hermosos ojos chocolate en los que amaba perderse y que ahora le miraban nublados de excitación y deseo. Metió su mano entre sus cuerpos y colocó la cabeza justo en la estrecha, pero preparada entrada de la reina - Pero me pone durísimo saber que estás embarazada y que eres mía, pequeña y preciosa omega - y entonces, empujó introduciéndose en ella hasta el final.

Regina se arqueó violentamente debajo de él y encajó sus uñas en los pectorales del alfa que siseó ardorosamente y besó la marca en su cuello haciéndola lloriquear.

Sin esperar más, comenzó a moverse. Rápido, pero con suavidad y mientras lo hacía, besaba ahora la frente y sien de la reina quien se abrazaba a su torso, envolvía con sus preciosas piernas su gruesa cintura y enganchaba sus pies bajo sus nalgas

\- Te quiero tanto - dijo David sabiendo bien que no iba a aguantar mucho. Todo había sido demasiado erótico y estimulante y estaba muy cerca. Su nudo cada vez más grueso

\- Más rápido - jadeó Regina sin aliento y con necesidad, sintiendo que estaba cerca de anudarla. Podía sentirlo en sus sensibles e hinchados pliegues.

Llevó sus manos hasta las nalgas del príncipe para aferrarlas e indicarle que aumentara el ritmo y éste, no se hizo esperar.

Aumentó el vaivén que marcaba con sus estocadas y su linda omega comenzó a gemir abiertamente para él, con entrega total y con amor.

Oh, Dios… Sí, podía sentirlo

\- Alfa… - le llamó con su voz de omega y él besó su mejilla con cariño - Anúdame - le pidió - Dame tu grueso nudo, por favor - sollozó su petición.

David siguió embistiéndola con ímpetu, procurando estimular ese punto especial dentro de ella con cada una de sus penetraciones y de pronto, el hermoso cuerpo se puso totalmente rígido, pero su sexo convulsionó un par de veces sobre su miembro, para luego aferrarle con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible moverse.

Regina gritó cuando al fin pudo hacerlo y su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse sin control. David aprovechó para darle un par de estocadas más y entonces, por fin, la anudo y comenzó a venirse.

La reina se retorció y se vino de nuevo al sentirlo derramarse en su interior, llenándola poco a poco con su ardiente semilla.

Respiraba pesado, con su boca entreabierta y sentía sus mejillas arder. El príncipe dejó un beso cariñoso en su nariz

\- Eres perfecta, mi dulce y preciada omega - susurró con ternura mientras jadeaba por aire.

Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando la intimidad en la que estaba sumergido y anudado le apretó de nuevo. Se derramó un poco más y Regina sollozó por la sensación

\- Alfa - le llamó con tono cansado, pero estaba usando su voz de omega. Llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla izquierda de él y le miró con el alma. Los labios le temblaron y David pareció comenzar a preocuparse - Te amo - le dijo muy, muy bajito, casi con temor a que alguien la escuchara.

El príncipe la miró unos segundos y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con esas palabras dichas de esa forma tan sincera y vulnerable

\- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso - sollozó, pegado su frente con la de ella - También te amo, Regina Mills - confesó y unió sus labios con los ella, en un beso repleto de amor que fue correspondido de la misma forma por la mujer que amaba.

* * *

Por la mañana del día siguiente, Regina despertó aproximadamente dos horas después de que David y Henry se fueran, y cayó en cuenta que el príncipe no la despertó para despedirse como comúnmente lo hacía.

La madrugada había sido idéntica a las anteriores y el cansancio estaba comenzando a acumulársele, y eso sumado al agotamiento que el mismo embarazo conllevaba, la reina sentía que, si seguía así, se la pasaría todo el día dormida.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se acurrucó con toda la intención de dormir un poquito más, pero pronto se dio cuenta que en realidad había despertado porque tenía ganas de ir al baño.

Soltó un gruñidito y se levantó a regañadientes y en contra de su voluntad.

Una vez que regresó a la habitación, escuchó algo en la planta baja y recordó la genial idea de David de permitir que Eugenia le hiciera compañía por las mañanas.

Salió recorriendo el pasillo de las recámaras con dirección a las escaleras y mientras se acercaba, el olor a que algo cocinándose empezó a invadir sus sentidos.

Su estómago protestó casi al instante, haciendo evidente que tenía hambre.

Bajó las escaleras, caminó hasta la cocina y efectivamente, ahí estaba Granny usando su cocina como si fuera la suya

\- ¡Buenos días! - saludó muy entusiasmada

\- Buenos días - regresó el saludo. Y sí, era extraño, muy extraño tener a alguien más en casa además de su alfa y su hijo, y usando su cocina

\- En un momento te serviré el desayuno - dijo la vieja lobo

-Yo puedo hacerlo - se acercó al lugar donde Granny trabajaba

-¡Tonterías! - exclamó molesta - Ve a sentarte que yo serviré - usó sus manos para hacerle un gracioso ademán para que se alejara.

Regina le miró, estrechó sus ojos, pero luego se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la isla, al otro lado de donde Eugenia cocinaba.

Le sorprendió darse cuenta que la alfa sabía perfectamente donde estaba todo. Señal inequívoca de que había tenido tiempo suficiente de inspeccionar toda la cocina

\- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste? - preguntó

\- Antes de que David se fuera - respondió.

Tomó los platos con desayuno y los colocó sobre la isla, uno frente a Regina.

Luego regresó por los vasos de jugo de manzana y vio a la reina morderse el labio inferior al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja

\- Gracias - respondió. No se podía quejar, el desayuno se veía delicioso.

Cuando terminaron, la omega subió para cambiarse de ropa y al regresar, se encontró con su cocina ya impecable

\- Estoy acá - dijo Granny desde la sala donde ya se había instalado para tejer.

Regina suspiró y caminó hasta ella

\- David me pidió que dejara los informes del local en tu despacho - le sonrió maternalmente - No es nada urgente - se apresuró a decir, porque podía ver que la reina estaba algo cansada - ¿Te está yendo bien con los malestares? - preguntó

\- Las náuseas son horribles - respondió y se sentó de golpe en el sillón enseguida de la lobo quien soltó una suave risa

\- También sufrí de ellas en mi embarazo. Así que te entiendo - le dijo - Dicen que cada embarazo es distinto. Pero como solo tuve a mi Anita, no puedo asegurarlo - comentó y de pronto, los ojos de Regina le miraron curiosos

\- ¿Por qué no tuviste más hijos? - preguntó

\- A las alfa no nos gusta estar embarazadas. A lo mucho, tenemos un embarazo y ya - explicó - No como las omegas - miró a la reina con empatía

\- No creo que tenga muchos hijos - murmuró algo insegura, porque no es como que ese embarazo hubiera sido algo planeado, la omega traicionera en ella levantó el hechizo sin que se diera cuenta y por eso a su siguiente celo quedó bien embarazada.

Y desde luego que comenzaba a preguntarse cuántas veces más pasarían por eso.

El alfa pidiendo y ella concediendo

\- Ya lo veras. A pesar de los malestares, amarás estar embarazada. Amarás llevar a los hijos de tu alfa en el vientre y no vas a negar que siempre soñaste con tener muchos - le sonrió astuta.

Y Regina, no pudo decir que no.

Amaba saber que los hijos que esperaba eran de David, amaba saber que él estaba vuelto loco por el embarazo y sí, recordaba que su más grande sueño de pequeña y adolescente, fue encontrar el amor verdadero y tener muchos, muchos hijos.

¿Quién iba a decirle que ese hermoso sueño sólo era el reflejo de su desconocida naturaleza como omega?

Un sueño que, con la muerte de Daniel, pensó que no sería posible jamás, pero que ahora parecía posible con David

\- ¿Puedo? - preguntó Granny sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se dio cuenta que alargaba la mano derecha hacia su vientre ligeramente abultado y se sintió un poco ansiosa

\- No tienes que acceder si no quieres - dijo Eugenia al percibir la ansiedad en la omega - Por lo general a las omegas embarazadas no les gusta que otro alfa las toque - le sonrió con cariño.

Había hablado con David de ello cuando éste le pidió hacerle compañía a Regina y el alfa estuvo de acuerdo siempre y cuando la omega también lo estuviera. Ninguno de los dos quería forzarla.

Dios, todo eso le seguía pareciendo extraño a Regina. Amaba las manos del príncipe sobre su vientre y adoraba cuando Henry, a veces, colocaba su mano ahí como esperando impaciente poder sentir a los bebés, pero imaginar la mano de alguien más la ponía un poco renuente.

Sin embargo, se trataba de Granny y Regina sabía que no quería hacerle daño, confiaba realmente en ella

\- Está bien - accedió sonriendo tenuemente.

La alfa asintió y colocó su mano sobre el pequeño vientre. Lo hizo con cautela y atenta a las reacciones de la omega. Le parecía tierno ver lo extrañada que estaba Regina misma con toda esa situación y no quiso indisponerla estando mucho tiempo así

\- Bien - dijo quitando su mano y poniéndose de pie - ¿Qué quieres que preparemos de comer? - le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Regina abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la tuvo que cerrar de inmediato porque no se le ocurrió que decir. Estaba algo… contrariada con todo eso

\- Ya sé - dijo Eugenia y se fue de largo a la cocina. Aliviada y satisfecha consiguió misma de saber que la reina confiaba en ella.

* * *

Los días comenzaron a pasar y cuando menos pensaron, Regina ya tenía dos meses de embarazo y definitivamente ya tenía una pequeña pancita que no podía disimular tan fácilmente.

Eso la tenía de mal humor, aunque lo negara porque sus vestidos entallados quedaban demasiado ajustados y era muy incómodo. Encima de todo, seguía peleando con David con el tema de los tacones altos.

El bendito aroma a omega embarazada se había intensificado y ya era perceptible cuando estaban cerca de ella. Los malestares no paraban y las ganas de orinar eran más frecuentes.

Y sí, también parecía que su libido iba en aumento. Algo de lo que el alfa no se quejaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario, parecía que eso lo mantenía mucho más alerta a cualquier signo de excitación en su omega y siempre estaba más que dispuesto a tener sexo.

Desde hacía una semana, Granny y Regina se pusieron de acuerdo para estar unos días de la semana en el local y no en la Mansión.

La reina quería salir de casa y aprovechar para ver cómo es que estaba la ciudad sin ella, con George como alcalde, con las reglas biológicas en Storybrooke.

Casi se infarta al ver que el viejo alfa estaba haciendo construcciones absurdas en la ciudad. Bloqueando calles y usando recursos que bien podían estarse utilizando en otras obras. Aunque claro, estaba el tema de los impuestos que subió y con el cual, claramente estaba robando.

Y mientras estaba en la pequeña oficina, pensaba en incitar de nuevo a David a lanzarse para alcalde y ella, sabía que debía buscar a Azul para lecciones de magia.

El hada Suprema estaba siendo muy amable con ella con el asunto del embarazo. Le trataba con mucho respeto, hasta podía decir que con algo de cariño y Regina estaba muy entusiasmada porque Azul le prometió que para la próxima revisión podrían ver una ecografía mágica para ver a los bebés por primera vez

\- Majestad - Tinkerbell entró a la oficina interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

\- ¿Descanso? - preguntó Regina con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras miraba los papeles frente a ella

\- Ay, sí - dijo el hada verde desparramándose en la silla del otro lado del escritorio - A veces pienso que sería mejor dedicarme a ser una monja - dijo con seriedad, pero después, estalló en una carcajada al ver la mirada horrorizada de la reina - Es una broma - le dijo y luego sólo un suspiro nostálgico - El problema con ser un hada como yo es que mi especialidad es el polvillo de hada de árbol mágico, aquí solo hay polvo de hada de las minas y no pudo utilizarlo bien - explicó

\- No estabas incluida en la maldición oscura, querida - le dijo la reina - De otra forma, habría traído tu árbol - le sonrió

\- Lo único que tenía lo use para despertar a David - le sonrió con emoción - Regina, estoy segura que él es tu pareja destinada - comenzó a decir entusiasmada

\- Tink… - se relamió los labios

\- Azul está de acuerdo conmigo - habló sin esperar a que ella dijera algo más.

La reina asintió pensativa. Si bien todo entre ellos había sucedido de manera inesperada, ambos se dejaron llevar por su instinto en Neverland y se… encontraron a pesar de todo y sin importar nada más.

Y ahora, estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro, se amaban, formaban una hermosa familia con Henry, y esperaban dos pequeños con todo el amor del mundo.

David era su destino porque ella así lo quería

\- No me importa si el polvo dice que debo estar con él o no. No me importa si es mi pareja destinada. Estoy enamorada de mi alfa. Lo amo y es con él con quien deseo estar para toda la vida - le dijo con firmeza.

De pronto, se comenzó a escuchar mucho barullo en el local.

Ambas se levantaron extrañadas y salieron de la oficina, solo para encontrarse con que todos salían de Granny's. Ellas también salieron y pronto se dieron cuenta que algo sucedía a un par de locales de ahí.

La gente estaba aglomerada y se escuchaban gritos, llantos, exclamaciones de sorpresa y otras de aliento. Regina comenzó a caminar hacia allá y al acercarse, pudo percibir el aroma de una omega en celo y entonces, lo entendió.

Había alfas luchando por quedarse con la omega

\- No creo que sea seguro para ti - dijo Tink, tomando a su amiga de una mano, tratando de hacerla regresar a la seguridad del local.

La reina negó e intentó acercarse más. La patrulla de Emma llegó al lugar.

La rubia se bajó apresurada y para su desagradable sorpresa, ya todos los alfa piratas estaban ahí. Alcanzó a divisar a lo que debía ser una omega tirada en medio de la calle, hecha un ovillo, llorando de dolor y angustia.

Había un alfa todo ensangrentado que parecía estarla protegiendo. Trataba por todos los medios de lograr que nadie se acercara a la omega, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla.

El alfa más dominante, era Keith y parecía muy dispuesto a matar a todos con tal de quedarse con la omega.

Emma volteó hacia su izquierda y divisó a Regina apunto de comenzar a colarse entre la gente y entonces, sus piernas reaccionaron más rápido que su cerebro

\- Hey - se paró frente a ella para detenerla, pero con eso logró llamar la atención de algunos de los presentes - Regresa a la Mansión, princesa. Este lugar no es para ti - le dijo tratando de tomarla de los brazos, pero la reina reaccionó de inmediato retrocediendo

\- ¿Princesa? - preguntó ofendida

\- Solo vuelve a allá - pidió, bajándole a su pésima broma, pero al ver que Regina le lanzó una mirada desafiante y comenzar a caminar de nuevo hacia la gente, se enojó - ¿Qué no me estás escuchando? - preguntó con su voz de alfa tomándola de un brazo y girándola bruscamente hacia ella.

Por Dios, ¿cómo es que David toleraba tanta desobediencia? Había tratado ya con un par de omegas y todas hacían lo que se les pedía de inmediato.

Pero con la reina no funcionaba, ni siquiera su voz de alfa. Es que sentía unas ganas inmensas de obligar a Regina a hacer lo que ella decía. Era frustrante y hasta intolerante que la desafiara de esa forma.

Debía darle méritos a David por aguantar eso.

Y de pronto, su rostro giró hacia un lado por una fuerte bofetada que la omega de su padre le dio

\- No vuelvas a tocarme de esa forma - le dijo con coraje, zafando su brazo y se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia donde estaban peleando.

Solo alcanzó a escuchar el gruñido frustrado que Emma lanzó y sí, entendía por qué quería detenerla, sabía que era peligroso, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

La sheriff no parecía dispuesta a hacer nada, seguramente porque George permitía ese tipo de actos en la ciudad y al final, ella trabajaba para él.

Hubo silencio cuando la figura de la reina apareció en medio del lugar y de inmediato, los alfas que seguían en pie peleando, voltearon a verla

\- Pero mira nada más - dijo uno de los piratas - Es nuestro día de suerte. La hermosa y preñada omega de David viene porque quiere que también nos la follemos - sonrió con malicia y con la lengua se acarició la comisura izquierda de la boca - ¿No es suficiente el miembro de tu alfa y quieres otro? - preguntó

\- Vuelve a decir algo así y te juro que no tendrás más miembro - dijo Regina sin inmutarse.

A su espalda, estaba Emma con su pistola en alto cubriéndola

\- Vas a lograr que nos maten a las dos - dijo la rubia, tratando de que el olor a la omega en celo no la perturbara. No quería acercarse demasiado por lo mismo, aunque ahora podía percibir que la omega estaba reclamada y seguramente su alfa era el que estaba tratando de protegerla.

Miraba amenazante a todos a su alrededor. No iba a permitir que llegaran hasta la omega embarazada de su padre, tendrían que pasar por encima de ella antes de eso. No podía dejar que algo le pasara, ni a ella ni a sus hermanitos. Ni David ni Henry se lo iban a perdonar jamás

\- Nadie está pidiendo tu ayuda, Swan - la miró de reojo

\- Te prometo que te va a encantar - dijo el alfa - Ninguna omega se resiste a mi miembro y no vas a ser la primera que lo haga - le dijo con su voz de alfa, pero pronto se acobardó al ver una bola de fuego en la mano de la reina.

Gruñó en descontento y trató de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Ruby, que iba llegando de dar algunas vueltas, se le fue encima sacándole de ahí.

Justo en ese momento, el ex sheriff de Nottingham dejó al alfa que protegía a su omega en el suelo desangrándose

\- ¡Baja esas manos, omega! - ordenó Keith con la voz de alfa. Manos y boca llenos de sangre del otro alfa que yacía en el piso agonizando mientras la omega en celo gemía y lloraba enseguida de él - Te prometo que voy a sacarte esas criaturas del vientre y después te follare sin descanso hasta que quedes preñada de mí - sonrió con lujuria y maldad, pero entonces, una potente ráfaga de magia blanca lo lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás hasta que se estrelló contra un árbol a una velocidad considerable.

El alfa cayó inconsciente y Regina corrió hasta el alfa malherido para auxiliarlo y de pronto, unas manos indeseables la estaban tocando

\- ¡No! - empujó con todas sus fuerzas al alfa que insistía en tocarla

\- Oye, ¡no! - dijo Emma quitándole el seguro a su pistola al ver a ese alfa sobre la reina y le apuntó.

Y justo ese momento, August apareció para tomar en brazos a la omega en celo y salir corriendo con ella de ahí. Víctor le estaba esperando en su coche para llevarla al convento y ponerla a salvo.

La alfa se descuidó un poco por ello y otro alfa se le fue encima, dando lugar a su primer pelea como alfa

\- ¡Emma! - le llamó Regina preocupada, tratando de ir al auxilio de la hija de su alfa y madre de su pequeño - ¡Suéltame! - golpeó al otro con todas sus fuerzas y le rasguñó el rostro

\- A mi ninguna omega me dice lo que debo hacer - hablaba con su voz de alfa y soltaba sus feromonas para obligar a la omega a obedecer. Era algo instintivo contra lo que era difícil luchar como omega - Voy a follarte aquí mismo, frente a todos, para que a tu alfa no se le olvide que él no es intocable - sentenció mientras luchaba con Regina para sujetar sus manos y poderla someter.

Iba a ponerla en cuatro y a follársela con todas sus fuerzas.

La soltó cuando las manos de la reina le quemaron y le miró con ojos desorbitados, llenos de furia, pero de pronto, el aire le comenzó a hacer falta y mientras sentía una opresión en el cuello, la omega se ponía de pie con su mano derecha estirada hacia él, claramente siendo ella quien le estaba bloqueado el oxígeno

\- ¡Basta! - gritó Granny apuntándole con su ballesta al alfa que insistía en atacar a Emma sin mucho éxito. A su lado, estaba Ruby agitada por la pelea que tuvo.

El alfa cayó estrepitosamente al pavimento y comenzó a toser, luchando por aire y Regina, con la tranquilidad de que la sheriff y Ruby estaban bien y que Eugenia había llegado con su ballesta, regresó su atención al alfa malherido.

Se mordió el labio inferior y trató de invocar su magia para sanar las heridas y evitar que muriera, pero justo en ese momento, Azul apareció en el lugar

\- Está bien - le dijo a Regina poniendo una mano sobre el brazo derecho para detenerla - Yo me haré cargo - ofreció.

Invocó su magia y desapareció del lugar llevándose al alfa herido, a Regina y a Emma con ella.

* * *

La omega y la alfa aparecieron en el refugio y en cuanto David las vio, se sintió morir.

Ambas se veían agitadas y asustadas, su hija se veía golpeada, pero su omega tenía sangre y corrió hasta ella

\- ¿Estás herida? - preguntó sintiendo la angustia llenar su cuerpo y el alivio se dejó sentir al verla negar con su cabeza

\- La sangre no es mía - aclaró - Estoy bien y los bebés también - y de pronto, tenía los labios de David sobre los suyos

\- ¿Estás bien, Emma? - le preguntó y la rubia asintió.

El alfa abrazó a su omega quien se refugió en su pecho de inmediato y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas. Besó su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones y aspiró su delicioso aroma buscando calmarse.

Después, extendió su brazo izquierdo para que su hija se acercara.

El sentimiento invadió a la alfa y se apresuró hasta los brazos de su padre como buscando consuelo.

Cerró los ojos cuando él besó su frente como siempre solía hacerlo y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar. Había extrañado mucho el tener a su padre con ella.

Por su parte, David soltó un suspiro entrecortado sintiéndose aliviado y feliz de tener a su hermosa omega embarazada segura entre sus brazos, pero también, de tener de nuevo a su hija junto a él.


	26. Chapter 26

_**La serie de Once Upon a Time y sus personajes aquí mencionados, no me pertenecen.**_

Mil gracias a todos por leer. Agradezco cada like, follow, estrellita, kudo y review/comentario.

Al querido guest que me dejó unas muy buenas e interesantes preguntas: He decidido irlas respondiendo en el mismo fic. Entiendo tus preocupaciones y dudas. Las tendré muy en cuenta.

Espero el capítulo les guste.

Agradecimientos a **_autumnevil5_**.

* * *

Emma se separó a los pocos segundos de estar así. Le pareció un tanto incorrecto estar tan cerquita de Regina en presencia de David y no era porque quisiera algo con la omega, sino más bien, era una urgencia inexplicable por respetar lo que era de su padre.

La reina olía, además de al príncipe, a lo que ahora sabía era una omega embarazada y se podía percibir con claridad que los bebés eran de él.

Se alejó unos pasos de ellos y podía ver la forma tan amorosa y protectora en que su padre abrazaba a la que era la madre de su propio hijo. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su mejilla recargada en la cabeza de Regina quien aferraba con sus manos la camisa de él por la espalda.

Y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta. Esa, frente a ella, era una pareja de enamorados. Eran dos personas que se amaban de verdad.

David llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de su omega, le tomó de ahí para alzarle y hacer que le mirara a los ojos

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó preocupado. Se suponía que Regina estaba segura en Granny's y que nada debía pasarle ahí. Las lobo jamás lo permitirían. Confiaba plenamente en ellas por lo mismo - ¿Las atacaron? - miró a su hija

\- No - respondió Emma de inmediato y hasta ella misma se sorprendió - Más bien, nosotras nos metimos a una pelea - confesó agachando ligeramente la mirada en señal de respeto a su padre

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó David colocando sus manos en los brazos de la reina. No es que no hubiera escuchado bien, si no que, le habría encantado hacerlo mal - ¿Es verdad? - preguntó a su omega clavándole una no muy feliz mirada.

Regina se relamió los labios con ansiedad porque podía percibir como poco a poco, el enojo se iba apoderando del príncipe

\- David… - habló con su voz de omega, tratando de alguna forma apaciguar la clara molestia del alfa y poderle explicar, aunque sabía que sería inútil, que se iba a enojar mucho al saber lo que pasó

\- Había una omega en celo, alfas peleándose a muerte por ella y a tu omega embarazada se le ocurrió la brillante idea de meterse en medio - explicó la alfa.

En realidad, ella también estaba enojada porque Regina no le obedeció y porque se lanzó al peligro sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué explicación les hubiera tenido que dar a David y a Henry si algo le pasaba?

Entonces, ocurrió algo que la sheriff no esperaba.

David se movió poniéndose enfrente de su omega claramente protegiéndola. Se irguió con un porte impresionante e intimidante que hizo que la ansiedad en Emma comenzara a sentirse

\- ¡¿Y tú lo permitiste?! - preguntó enojado con su voz de alfa. Tanto Regina como la rubia, temblaron ligeramente

\- ¡Trate de detenerla, pero me abofeteó! - argumentó defendiéndose y señaló con su mano el adolorido lugar en su rostro

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! - preguntó David furioso porque la reina no la había abofeteado por nada, de eso estaba seguro

\- ¡Nada! - respondió desesperada

\- ¡Ya dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí! - exclamó Regina con enojo al mismo tiempo que la rubia habló y se colocó en medio de los dos. Miró a la sheriff con evidente molestia quien abrió su boca con incredulidad y después, se paró de frente a su alfa - Ella trató de detenerme y no la escuché. Use mi magia, ataque a Keith y lo dejé inconsciente - David colocó una mano en su boca y la otra en su cintura mientras le escuchaba - Intenté ayudar al alfa herido, el de la omega en celo y fue cuando otro se me fue encima y yo… - pero no pudo seguir al ver que su alfa se acercó casi pegándose a ella haciendo que tuviera que levantar la cabeza para mirarle. Los ojos del alfa estaban encendidos en furia

\- ¿Te hizo daño? - preguntó con los dientes apretados y sus manos en puños

\- No - respondió Regina - Logré defenderme - explicó

\- Di la verdad. Estaba casi encima de ti y dijo que quería follarte ahí mismo para demostrarle no sé qué cosa a David - dijo Emma de forma despectiva, como no logrando entender del todo ese absurdo afán de los alfa aunque ella también era uno

\- ¿Quieres callarte? - preguntó la reina volviendo su rostro hacia ella - Eres igual de boca floja que tu madre - le acusó con enojo porque lo único que estaba haciendo era alterar más a David.

El príncipe la tomó con firmeza del brazo izquierdo, pero sin ejercer fuerza

\- Dime quién fue - le exigió a Regina en cuanto tuvo su atención de nuevo

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó la reina preocupada y desconfiada mientras le miraba directamente a los oscurecidos y furicos ojos azules

\- Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta por atreverse a tocarte - espetó con severidad y después, la soltó para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del refugio

\- ¡No! - exclamó la omega apresurándose tras él. Alcanzó a tomarle de la muñeca derecha y logró que el alfa desacelerara su andar.

Sin esperar más, se movió hasta interponerse entre él y la puerta para no dejarle salir. No podía permitir que David se fuera en ese estado y con esas claras intenciones

\- Regina - apretó la mandíbula - Apártate, por favor - le pidió. Podía moverla con facilidad, no necesitaba fuerza para ello, pero no quería hacerlo

\- No - dijo con firmeza y apretó un poco el agarre que tenía sobre él en su muñeca - Estoy bien, alfa - susurró con su voz de omega, concentrándose sólo en él y olvidando la presencia de la rubia - No me hizo daño - le recordó al tiempo que llevaba su mano libre hasta la mejilla del príncipe para acariciarle.

Un brazo posesivo se enredó por detrás de su cintura y se vio atrapada entre la puerta del refugio a su espalda y el cuerpo de su alfa.

Cerró los ojos cuando el puño de David se estrelló contra la puerta tras ella y lo escuchó lanzar un gruñido de impotencia por entre dientes apretados.

Sentía que estaba a punto de salirse de control con el solo pensamiento de que algo le hubiera pasado mientras él estaba en el trabajo sin poder cuidar de ella, protegerla y defenderla, y si todavía se mantenía ahí era porque tenía a su preciada omega entre sus brazos y tanto ella, como los bebés, estaban bien.

Respiró profundamente aspirando el aroma de la reina buscando tranquilizarse. Soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando ella también pareció hacer lo mismo y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

Llevó su mano izquierda hasta la cabeza de la reina y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello mientras le acariciaba casi imperceptiblemente la espalda con la mano derecha.

Se mordió el labio inferior brevemente sabiendo bien que Regina jamás le perdonaría un interrogatorio como el que pensaba hacerle enfrente de alguien más

\- Vamos a casa - dijo soltándola, sin embargo, la tomó de la mano y se volteó para encarar a su hija - Llévate mi camioneta - metió su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón - Yo pediré prestado el auto al dueño - le tendió las llaves. No se sentía cómodo con la idea de los tres viajando juntos en la cabina

\- Puedo llevarnos con mi magia - ofreció la reina poniendo su mano derecha en el brazo izquierdo de él y por respuesta solo obtuvo un beso en la cabeza que la hizo cerrar los ojos un momento por el tierno gesto

\- Gracias - dijo Emma tomando las llaves y mirando un tanto extrañada a Regina al verla comportarse así.

El refugio estaba a las afueras de Storybrooke y debía caminar bastante para llegar a su trabajo, así que la camioneta le sentaba de maravilla en ese momento

\- Iré por ella mañana a la estación. Quiero platicar contigo - le dijo y la rubia asintió, pero podía percibirse la emoción en su rostro.

La sheriff comenzó a caminar y pasó por enseguida de ellos para luego salir del lugar.

David soltó la mano de Regina quien se mordió el labio inferior y acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja mientras lo veía ir atrás del mostrador para tomar su chaqueta.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió de imprevisto y el príncipe pudo ver que su omega dio un saltito involuntario para luego volverse.

Caminó rápidamente hacia ella

\- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó el dueño del refugio mirando a la que solía ser la Reina Malvada en el bosque encantado y la alcaldesa de Storybrooke.

Regina comenzó a incomodarse y llevó una mano a su pequeño vientre

\- Sí - respondió David y abrazó un tanto posesivo a su omega embarazada y el otro solo sonrió comprensivo - Necesito irme a casa - dijo a modo de disculpa, pero se le notaba alerta, en estado territorial y posesivo

\- Por supuesto. Te veo mañana - respondió el alfa mayor sabiendo bien que algo pasaba por la actitud del príncipe. Era la primera vez que la omega de David estaba ahí y por cómo los veía a ambos, dudaba que fuera porque necesitaba atención de su alfa como era común lo hicieran cuando estaban esperando un hijo - Felicidades a ambos - dijo por lo notorio, tanto en olor como en físico, del embarazo

\- Gracias - dijo el príncipe y la reina sólo inclinó levemente su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento e invocando su magia los llevó a ambos a la Mansión.

* * *

Aparecieron en medio del vestíbulo y de inmediato David comenzó a interrogarla

\- Dime bien todo lo que pasó - pidió tratando de suavizar su tono y no indisponerla.

Regina se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a caminar hasta el comedor para sentarse en una de las sillas. El príncipe la siguió en silencio

\- Estaba trabajando, con Tink en la oficina - comenzó a relatar y lo vio sentarse enseguida de ella - De pronto escuchamos mucho ruido y cuando salimos, el local estaba vacío - se relamió los labios - Así que fuimos afuera y fue cuando vimos que algo sucedía. Tinkerbell trató de hacerme volver, pero no la escuché - miró a su alfa quien alzó una ceja haciendo evidente que no aprobaba eso - Luego llegó tu hija, intentó lo mismo, pero tampoco la escuché - esta vez el príncipe tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó de golpe con molestia - En cuanto me vieron comenzaron a decir… - se aclaró la garganta

\- ¿Qué cosa? - preguntó David sabiendo bien lo que diría

\- A insinuar que estaba ahí porque tú no podías satisfáceme. Ruby llegó y atacó a uno de los piratas que trató de irse sobre mí. Keith dijo que… que me sacaría a los bebés para luego él embarazarme - dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y llevó ambas manos a su vientre

\- Maldito hijo de puta - gruñó David

\- Por eso lo lancé lejos con mi magia - frunció el ceño recordando con coraje las palabras de Nottingham - Se estrelló contra un árbol y ya no se levantó - contó - Como ya sabes trate de auxiliar al alfa herido y otro se me fue encima. Emma intentó ayudarme, pero alguien más se abalanzó sobre ella - soltó un suspiro mirando hacia el techo, para luego regresar su mirada al alfa que parecía estar hirviendo en furia - Sé que trató de obligarme a obedecer, mi magia no respondió tan rápido como debió - tragó pesado porque sí llegó a asustarse y pensar que ese alfa podía hacerle daño

\- ¿Fue el que te dijo que quería follarte para demostrarme algo? - preguntó con los dientes apretados

\- Sí - respondió Regina pasando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

El príncipe se puso de pie y se alejó apenas unos pasos de su omega, comenzó a pasearse furico por el lugar

\- Es que yo ni siquiera debería dejarte salir - comenzó a decirle, pero sin estarla viendo. Regina abrió los ojos grandes al escucharlo y parpadeó un par de veces como no creyendo lo que escuchó - Todos esos malditos alfas te quieren hacer daño y no sabemos qué carajos pasó con Hook. Neal tiene influencia sobre Gold y ambos han estado muy ausentes - dijo cayendo en cuenta de todo el peligro que su omega realmente corría cuando ponía un pie fuera de la Mansión

\- Es ridículo pensar que nada va a sucederme si me quedo en casa - se puso de pie y puso las manos en su cintura acercándose a él - Hook me atacó aquí mismo - le recordó

\- Entonces no te vas a separar de mí. No te voy a dejar sola ni un solo segundo - dijo.

Hablaba ya solo por impulso y no pensaba objetivamente lo que decía

\- David, por Dios - negó con su cabeza - Esa no es la solución - y el príncipe cerró los ojos

\- Solo dime por qué carajos te lanzaste al peligro de esa forma y sin pensar en las consecuencias - los abrió y se acercó un poco a ella

\- Porque no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y sin hacer nada mientras eso pasaba - le miró fijamente.

El príncipe abrió la boca para decir algo, pero tuvo que cerrarla al no poder debatir eso. Si Regina no hubiera intervenido, otro alfa se habría apoderado de una omega que le pertenecía a otro. Quizá para reclamarla o sólo para follarla durante su celo, hacerla sufrir y luego desecharla o pasársela a otro alfa.

Se relamió los labios y la tomó de ambos brazos

\- Sabes que es algo que no debiste hacer - le dijo - Sabes que ésto no me hace feliz - la omega miró hacia otro lado y pudo ver que sus bellos ojos se ponían vidriosos - Hey - le llamó, pero ella no volteó a verle. El príncipe recargó su frente contra la sien de ella - También sabes que, si algo llega a pasarte, moriría - tragó pesado ante el solo pensamiento - Te amo - susurró sintiendo la garganta apretada - Y estoy muy orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste - confesó bajito, porque no se suponía que debía ser así.

Lo correcto era que como alfa reprendiera a su omega por hacer algo así. Estaba seguro que el imbécil de George tendría algo qué decir al respecto en contra de él y de su omega y seguro otros más también, pero no le importaba.

La reina le abrazó y enterró su bello rostro en el pecho de David. Soltó un suspiro entrecortado, uno que en realidad era de alivio al escuchar a su alfa decirle eso.

Sí, sabía que lo que hizo no estuvo bien dado que era una omega, sabía que no sólo ella se había puesto en peligro, sino que expuso a los bebés también y se sentía un tanto culpable por ello, aunque no se arrepentía de lo que hizo

\- Mi hermosa omega - sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y la envolvió entre sus brazos - Alfa está aquí, y no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño - comenzó a balancear su peso de una pierna a otra.

Regina se acurrucó más contra él sintiendo el poderoso efecto que esas palabras tenían sobre ella

\- Necesitas ser el nuevo alcalde - dijo la reina después de algunos segundos y de inmediato David se detuvo - No quiero que Storybrooke siga así - se separó de él un poquito, sólo para poderlo ver a los ojos - No quiero que la ciudad sea un peligro para los niños - una mano del alfa acarició su frente con cariño para luego quitarle algo de cabello del rostro

\- Yo los voy a cuidar, siempre. A ti, a Henry y a los gemelos - tenía el ceño fruncido. No le agradaba saber que su omega no se sentía segura con él

\- Lo sé - aclaró y se alzó de puntitas mientras llevaba ambas manos al apuesto rostro y le besaba en los labios - Sé que siempre nos vas a cuidar y a proteger, pero quiero que tú también estés seguro y protegido - su respiración se comenzó a agitar - David, ese alfa dijo que quería demostrarte que no eres intocable - le contó algo angustiada por lo que eso pudiera significar

\- Ese idiota sólo quería asustarte - su mandíbula se tensó por el coraje que sentía ante las cosas que esos alfa se atrevieron a decirle a su preciada omega - Saben que tú eres la forma más efectiva de hacerme daño - besó su frente con amor

\- Por eso debes tomar la alcaldía. Las reglas biológicas no van a desaparecer, pero las leyes pueden cambiar. Tú lo puedes hacer - explicó - Eres un alfa de alto rango, si a alguien van a seguir es a ti. Si tú prohíbes este tipo de peleas o el mal trato a las omegas toda esta injusticia se acabará - jaló un poquito la camisa del alfa que tenía agarrada con su mano - ¿Qué vamos a hacer si los bebés son omegas? ¿qué vamos a hacer si en unos años, Henry se fija en una omega y un alfa quiere matarlo por eso? - sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de nuevo ante el pensamiento de que sus hijos pudieran llegar a sufrir o… y de pronto, tuvo los labios del alfa sobre los suyos, en un beso demandante y lleno de angustia

\- Está bien - jadeó sobre la entreabierta boca de su omega que jadeaba igual que él - Haremos lo que tú quieras - le sonrió tenuemente - Pero si alguien trata de hacerte daño de nuevo, no me voy a detener. Ni siquiera porque tú me lo pidas - la besó de nuevo de forma dominante y demandante - Eres mía - gruñó posesivo

\- Sí, alfa - le besó ahora ella con intensidad - Soy tuya, sólo tuya - murmuró sobre sus rosados labios y él volvió a capturar los suyos en un beso hambriento

\- Prométeme que irás con Azul para que te enseñe a usar bien tu magia blanca - tomó una mano de la reina y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla

\- Te lo prometo, David - le sonrió con amor. Sabía que su magia blanca era mucho más poderosa que la oscura, podía sentirlo cada vez que fluía por su cuerpo y estaba consciente que necesitaba ayuda para controlarla

\- Dios… Me fascina cuando eres así de buena conmigo - suspiró entrecortado disfrutando de esa maravillosa sensación de sentir su ego de alfa y pudo ver los ojos de su omega brillar expectantes. Volteó a ver la hora en el reloj del comedor y maldijo bajito - Es hora de ir por Henry - besó su frente y ella asintió.

* * *

Emma se estacionó frente a la estación y supo de inmediato que alguien ya la estaba esperando.

La patrulla, la misma que dejó cerca de Granny's, estaba ahí aparcada.

Bajó de la camioneta y entró a su lugar de trabajo esperando encontrar a uno de los piratas o a Sidney, listo para darle un sermón por órdenes de George por lo que hizo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio ahí dentro al mismísimo alcalde

\- Al fin llega, Swan - dijo con un indescifrable tono que indispuso más a la rubia

\- Si vas a reclamarme por haber tratado de defender a Regina, te lo puedes ahorrar. Está esperando hijos de mi padre, son mis hermanos. Ella no me importa, pero los bebés, sí y sólo por eso no voy a permitir que algo le pase si puedo evitarlo - habló con su voz de alfa y hasta ella misma se sorprendió por ello.

\- Eso fue lo que me dijeron - masculló alzando ambas cejas

\- Si me vas a correr por eso, hazlo - le dijo ligeramente retadora

\- No diga tonterías - espetó con fastidio - No voy a correrla por hacer algo que es perfectamente normal haya hecho tratándose de una omega embarazada que le pertenece a su padre - explicó - Solo quería confirmar que no trató de detener la pelea por la omega en celo - sonrió de medio lado con complicidad

\- Bueno, no… - comenzó a decir algo contrariada porque no sabía si eso era verdad.

Cuando llegó, solo sabía que había una pelea y absolutamente todo quedó en segundo plano cuando vio ahí a la omega de su padre muy dispuesta a meterse en medio

\- Solo vine a proponerle algo - comenzó a decir aprovechando el momento de duda de la supuesta salvadora - Estoy interesado en esa omega - y en cuanto la vio abrir la boca para debatir, siguió - Pero no en los hijos que carga en el vientre - aclaró - Usted ayúdeme a que, en cuanto esos niños nazcan, yo pueda quedarme con ella - le contó su plan y Emma soltó una pequeña carcajada que nada tenía que ver con diversión

\- David jamás dejará que te le acerques - negó con su cabeza por la idiotez de ese hombre

\- A mí no, pero a usted, sí - la alfa cerró la boca y la vio tensarse - Sí, su padre es un alfa de alto rango, pero usted, no se queda muy atrás y además, tiene magia - dijo con astucia

\- La magia no me interesa - argumentó Emma y lo vio sacar el brazalete negro con el cual habían dejado a Regina sin magia

\- Créame que yo sabré controlar a esa omega. Su padre estaría libre del vínculo y todos ustedes, volverían a ser una familia. Con Henry y los pequeños que la omega espera - la mirada de la alfa estaba fija en el artefacto y podía ver con claridad que sus palabras la estaban afectando - No me responda ahora, piénselo - dijo y, guardando el brazalete, se fue de ahí.

Emma parpadeó confundida, saliendo del pequeño trance ante lo tentadora de la oferta que el viejo alfa le hizo.

* * *

Poco después de la comida, Granny llamó a David para preguntar por Regina y disculparse con él por no haber cuidado de ella como debieron.

Desde luego que el príncipe le aclaró que todo estaba bien. Agradeció la preocupación y lo que tanto Ruby como ella hicieron, aunque su actitud era bastante seria.

Por su parte Regina pensaba que era absurdo las alfas sintieran la necesidad de disculparse con David porque ella no era responsabilidad de nadie. Bueno, sí, de su alfa, pero no de nadie más y no debían sentirse así por lo que ella hizo.

Lo único que lograron fue hacerla sentir más culpable de lo que ya sentía, porque cuando se metió a la pelea, tampoco pensó que podía estar metiendo a las lobo en un problema con David.

* * *

Ya por la tarde, Azul llegó a la Mansión por petición del alfa.

Conforme el día fue pasando, David empezó a insistir en que el hada le hiciera una revisión a Regina.

La reina argumentaba que estaba bien, que no se sentía mal y no veía la necesidad de llamar a Azul para que les asegurara que el embarazo estaba bien.

Así que un tanto renuente tuvo que recostarse en su cama y dejar que el hada la revisara tanto física como mágicamente.

Azul aseguró que el embarazo estaba muy bien y que la salud y los niveles de magia de Regina, también.

Y sólo hasta saber eso, el alfa se relajó

\- ¿Ya podemos ver a los bebés? - preguntó la omega con algo de impaciencia. Moría por conocer a sus pequeños, aunque fuera de una forma mágica

\- Me temo que aún no, Majestad - respondió con cortesía y suavidad, como ahora solía dirigirse a la reina - Pero será pronto. Estoy perfeccionando el hechizo - les explicó porque eso no existía en el bosque encantado y estaba trabajando de cerca con Víctor para conseguirlo, pero pudo ver algo de decepción en el rostro de ella y el alfa alargó su mano izquierda para acariciarla con cariño.

El hada soltó un suspiro

\- Azul - le llamó David - ¿Podíamos saber qué naturaleza biológica tendrán? - preguntó

\- No - respondió el hada - Eso sólo se sabrá hasta que los pequeños lleguen al mundo - informó y él asintió

\- Muchas gracias - le dijo Regina sentándose en su cama - ¿Cómo está el alfa herido? - preguntó

\- Afortunadamente logramos salvarle y le hemos reunido con su omega - les contó - Pasarán el celo en el convento - juntó las manos frente a su cuerpo

\- Me gustaría que volviéramos a comenzar con lo de mi magia blanca - le dijo Regina, haciendo una invitación a olvidar lo mal que salió todo la última vez.

El hada volteó por reflejo a ver a David quien asintió dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo y no pasó desapercibido para ambos que la reina torció sus ojos por ello

\- Estaré encantada de ayudarte, Regina. No tienes idea cuánto - habló con ilusión en la voz y ella sólo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida en los labios.

Azul se despidió y David la acompañó a la puerta

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - pidió y el hada asintió - ¿Por qué la magia de Regina volvió a fallar? - preguntó - Entiendo poco de ello, pero sé que al principio era inestable porque no se sentía segura con su naturaleza, con ser una omega y de pronto verse afectada por los alfa. Sé que ha recuperado la confianza en sí misma, que ha aceptado que es una omega y que yo soy su alfa, y pensé que eso bastaría para que esto ya no pasara - dijo preocupado y enfadado a la vez por lo que había pasado

\- La magia es emoción, David - argumentó Azul - Y si bien Regina ha progresado mucho en aceptar su nueva realidad, en amar y dejarse amar por ti, está embarazada y eso hace que sus emociones no sean de lo más estables - explicó

\- ¿Es decir que todo puede empeorar? - preguntó exaltado

\- Regina es una hechicera astuta y es mucho más poderosa de lo que ella misma piensa. No necesitará muchas lecciones de magia. Le será muy fácil aprender a controlarla y tú, sólo debes seguirla haciendo sentir amada, cuidada y protegida - le dijo con énfasis

\- Entiendo - respondió asintiendo un tanto pensativo

\- Recuerda que puedes llamarme cada vez que me necesites - le recordó el hada

\- Muchas gracias. En verdad, Azul. Gracias por todo - estrechó su mano y al soltarla, el hada movió su varita y desapareció.

* * *

Las puertas de Granny's se abrieron dando paso a Neal que llevaba casi arrastrando a una confundida y llorosa Belle de un brazo mientras que, en su mano libre, llevaba una pequeña maleta

\- Necesito hablar contigo - le dijo a Eugenia quien le miró con enojo porque ese beta tenía prohibido entrar ahí después de lo que había pasado, pero al verlo con la omega del Oscuro, no pudo evitar aceptar.

Lo llevó hasta la pequeña oficina

\- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó a la ex bibliotecaria que ni siquiera levantaba el rostro y obviamente no respondió - ¿Qué le ha hecho ese monstruo? - preguntó con evidente molestia

\- Quiero que te hagas cargo de ella - dejó la maleta que llevaba sobre el escritorio y la abrió revelando su contenido.

Era una cantidad considerable de dólares que sacó de las cuentas bancarias de su padre

\- El Oscuro está perdiendo el control y temo por lo que pueda hacerle - volteó a ver a la temerosa omega - Tienes mi palabra que él no vendrá por ella - le dijo a la vieja alfa. Lo sabía bien porque él mismo se lo había ordenado. Se puso de pie - Y si es posible, asegúrate que alguien más la reclame en su próximo celo. No falta mucho - le informó - Estarás bien aquí - le susurró a Belle y se fue de ahí sin esperar nada más.

La omega comenzó a llorar desconsolada porque la estaban obligando a estar lejos de su alfa, pero también, lloraba porque se sentía culpable. Rumpel le estaba haciendo mucho daño y no quería estar así con él.

Granny se acercó cuidadosamente a la frágil omega y la envolvió en sus brazos al ver que no trataba de huir.

* * *

Era entrada la noche y la pequeña familia que habitaba la Mansión Mills estaban en el sótano donde había una sala de entretenimiento debidamente equipada.

Una pantalla gigante y un amplio sillón donde estaban los tres.

David en un extremo con Regina recargada contra él, su mano izquierda acariciándole el costado izquierdo.

Y Henry durmiéndose recostado enseguida de su madre. Había estado muy atento viendo la segunda película que habían elegido, pero de un momento a otro comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y todavía le faltaba un poco a la cinta para terminar, pero sentía que ya no podía más

\- Mamá - bostezó al llamarla y se sentó

\- ¿Sí, cariño? - preguntó Regina sentándose correctamente en el sillón y alargando una mano para acariciar los cabellos de su pequeño

\- Ya me iré a dormir - murmuró somnoliento y bostezó de nuevo.

La reina sonrió enternecida porque su pequeño príncipe normalmente no podía quedarse despierto hasta tarde y encima de todo, al día siguiente no habría escuela, pero de igual forma él ya se estaba durmiendo

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? - preguntó mientras su hijo abrazaba al príncipe despidiéndose

\- No - sonrió mientras la abrazaba a ella y le daba un beso en la mejilla - Ya estoy grande, puedo solo - dijo dirigiéndose a la planta baja de la Mansión - ¡Buenas noches! - exclamó para ambos al tiempo que subía las escaleras

\- Buenas noches, mi niño - respondió Regina

\- Buenas noches, Henry - David habló al mismo tiempo que la reina.

La omega volvió a acurrucarse contra su alfa quien no dudó en envolverla de nuevo con su brazo.

Siguieron viendo la película y estuvieron así por algunos minutos que a Regina le parecieron una eternidad, hasta que ya no pudo más

\- ¿Por qué sigues enojado? - preguntó rompiendo el silencio

\- No estoy enojado - volteó a verla y llevó la mano derecha hasta su mentón para levantar su bello rostro y darle un tierno beso en los labios

\- Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan serio? - preguntó mirándole a los ojos y David soltó un suspiro.

Su hermosa omega tenía la mirada un tanto afligida y se recriminó a sí mismo el no poderse controlar. Lo que menos necesitaba la reina en ese momento era que él estuviera así.

Ella ya lo conocía bien y, además, podía sentirlo gracias al vínculo

\- Admito que estoy un poco molesto - se sinceró al sentirse atrapado y es que tampoco quería mentirle - Pero no quiero que te sientas mal, por favor - pidió temiendo lastimarla - Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, pero hay una parte de mí, la de alfa, que no está del todo agusto con ello y no lo puedo evitar - explicó frustrado y la vio morderse el labio inferior como en conflicto - Ya se me pasará - le dijo volviendo a capturar sus tersos y exquisitos labios en un beso lleno de amor con el cual buscaba darle confianza en las palabras que decía.

Regina respondió al beso de su alfa con algo de urgencia. Llevaba todo el día sintiendo una extraña culpa por lo que había pasado y por alguna extraña razón no se sentía conforme con que el príncipe le dijera que todo estaba bien.

Así que, sin dejar de besarlo, se movió hasta subirse a horcajadas sobre él y colocó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros. Las grandes y varoniles manos pronto estuvieron en su trasero y acariciaron sus nalgas por encima del pantalón gris del pijama que llevaba.

La reina rompió el beso y le miró a los ojos fijamente mientras jadeaba con la boca entreabierta

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó David llevando su mano izquierda hasta el bello rostro de la reina y le acomodó el negro cabello tras la oreja en una tierna caricia.

Regina se abalanzó sobre él y le besó de nuevo mientras se abrazó a su cuello.

Dejó de besarle otra vez y pegó su frente con la de él cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir el tibio aliento de David en su rostro

\- Alfa… - se relamió los labios - ¿Quieres castigarme? - preguntó muy, muy bajito y de pronto las manos del príncipe la tomaron por el rostro mientras él se erguía sobre el sillón y la obligaba a hacer lo mismo dado que estaba encima suyo.

Le miró a los bellos ojos chocolate y el corazón le palpitó con fuerza dentro del pecho al encontrar entrega y vulnerabilidad en ellos, pero también, había algo de temor, seguramente por su reacción ante la pregunta

\- Mi pequeña y preciada omega - le sonrió conmovido y un tanto preocupado a la vez de que Regina pensara algo que no era. Estaba molesto, sí, pero no sentía que era necesario ser severo con ella - No lo necesito - aclaró acariciando con su nariz la de ella en gesto tierno y cariñoso - Te lo he dicho desde un principio. No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras - acarició una de sus mejillas con el pulgar y ella se removió sobre él.

David le aferró por las caderas para mantenerla en su sitio porque le había estimulado un poco con el movimiento y su miembro comenzaba a despertar

\- Lo sé. Sé que jamás me harías daño y tampoco nada que yo no quiera, pero, creo que… yo sí lo necesito - confesó y se mordió el labio inferior sintiendo sus mejillas arder con intensidad al decirle eso.

Estaba que moría de vergüenza, con él y consigo misma por lo que estaba haciendo, pero por Dios que algo dentro de ella, la omega en ella, le urgía a pedirlo. Si era sincera, tenía curiosidad de sentir a su alfa de esa forma

\- ¿Estás segura que lo necesitas? - preguntó mirándola con seriedad. Quería estar completamente seguro que eso era lo que Regina realmente quería antes de mover un solo dedo.

Ella asintió con algo de culpa por sentirse así, pero no dejó de mirarle a los ojos.

David se relamió el labio inferior mientras acariciaba las caderas de su omega decidiéndose.

Desde el día en que la reclamó le prometió que siempre la iba a cuidar, a satisfacer y a darle todo lo que necesitara, y no le iba a fallar.

No estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Si ella lo necesitaba, él se lo iba a dar.

Tomó aire profundamente y metió ambas manos por debajo del pantalón del pijama gris y la ropa interior. Acarició y después, apretó esas carnosas y maravillosas nalgas que le pertenecían porque la reina era suya. La hizo gemir con algo de sorpresa.

Estaba consciente que debía ser cuidadoso y afortunadamente se sentía en pleno control. Podía hacerla sentir un poquito su dominio sobre ella como su alfa, porque estaba seguro que eso era lo que la omega realmente buscaba y no un castigo como tal.

Era algo que estaba en ellos como alfas y omegas. Era parte de su naturaleza y entendía por qué Regina se sentía así.

La besó con pasión mientras seguía acariciando y apretando sus preciosas nalgas. Introdujo su lengua en la bella boca exigiendo todo de ella en ese intenso beso que le estaba dando.

Subió sus manos sacándolas del pantalón y acarició ahora la esbelta espalda por debajo de la blusa. Las delicadas manos le acariciaban el cuello y los hombros a él.

Tomó la suave y fina tela con la intención de quitársela, y Regina alzó sus brazos permitiéndole hacerlo quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

Las manos del príncipe acunaron sus senos y los masajearon un poco. La reina se mordió el labio inferior por la placentera sensación y luego entreabrió su hermosa boca cuando los hábiles dedos comenzaron a jugar con sus sensibles pezones que se endurecieron al instante bajo el trato que les daba.

David sonrió encantado por la reacción de la reina y la envolvió con sus brazos por el torso para tomar con su boca el lindo y rosado pezón izquierdo.

Jugó con él acariciándole con la lengua para luego chupar con gentileza ganándose un hermoso y sensual gemido de su preciosa y preciada omega.

La mano derecha viajó de nuevo hasta el trasero de infarto de la reina y la izquierda le siguió sosteniendo por la espalda. Dejó el lindo pezón e intercambió sus atenciones al otro y esta vez se aventuró a mordisquearlo con cariño haciéndola sisear.

Lo jaló un poquito con sus dientes antes de dejarlo en paz

\- ¿Sabes qué? - le preguntó y Regina le miró anhelante hacia abajo dada su posición sobre él - Sí te voy a castigar - sentenció con autoridad y la sintió estremecer - Tu castigo será que te dejes consentir mucho por mí - se alzó un poquito, solo lo suficiente para enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la reina y lamer la marca

\- Ahh - gimió y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

David aspiró su exquisito e embriagante aroma y Dios… Cómo amaba olerse en ella y cómo amaba que oliera a omega embarazada. Su miembro se endurecía y daba tirones dentro de su pijama

\- Que me dejes hacer contigo todo lo que yo quiera - habló con su voz de alfa cargada de deseo

\- Sí - concedió, aunque no hubo una petición para ello, pero es que sentía que la anticipación por sentirlo comenzaba a inundarla y su excitación se estaba haciendo evidente.

Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa del pijama que llevaba y lo jaló contra ella para estampar sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado, entregado y lleno de anhelo por lo que fuera que quisiera hacerle.

El príncipe gimió dentro del beso cuando las perfectas caderas de la reina se mecieron sobre él.

Se separó de sus preciosos labios y colocándole las manos en las caderas, le alzó un poco, indicándole con ello que se apoyara sólo en sus rodillas y Regina así lo hizo, colocó las manos en el respaldo del sillón.

David bajó el pijama del pantalón, junto con la ropa interior, lo más que pudo dejando el trasero de la reina al descubierto y sin previo aviso, le soltó una buena nalgada

\- ¡Ah! - gimió con sorpresa por el ligero ardor que le recorrió el cuerpo entero

\- ¿Está bien ésto? - preguntó mientras sobaba el punto donde había dejado caer su mano.

No era la primera vez que le daba una nalgada. Lo había hecho alguna que otra vez mientras tenían sexo, y en ninguna de ellas pasó desapercibido para el alfa, que Regina parecía encenderse más cuando lo hacía.

Como si la sensación le gustara

\- Ajá - respondió con un sensual gemido y pudo sentir más humedad entre sus piernas.

El príncipe se mordió el labio inferior por la respuesta y cerró los ojos porque el aroma de la excitación de su omega comenzaba a ser más penetrante

\- ¡Mhh! - gimió la reina cuando le dio otra nalgada y apretó la tela del sillón entre sus manos mientras la oleada de placer ligeramente doloroso le recorría el cuerpo.

Pegó su frente a la de él y gimió de nueva cuenta cuando dejó caer un par de nalgadas más sobre cada una de sus nalgas haciéndola estremecer

\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó con la voz profunda y los ojos oscurecidos por la excitación

\- S-sí - respondió la omega bajando sus caderas para restregar con sensualidad su húmeda intimidad contra el endurecido miembro de David.

Regina gimió ahogadamente cuando le dio una nalgada particularmente fuerte que la hizo temblar presa del doloroso placer.

Sentía como si su trasero estuviera incendiándose, pero no quería que parara, quería que siguiera.

Apretó los ojos y los dientes cuando una de las manos empezó a acariciarle las nalgas con calma y se aventuró por entremedio de las mismas, pasando por su entrada posterior e internándose más hasta alcanzar su sexo que se contrajo sobre la nada al sentir los dedos del alfa tocarle

\- Mmhh - gimió gustoso desde lo más profundo de su garganta - Mi pequeña y hermosa omega está muy mojada - siseó con ardor

\- Oh, Alf… ¡Ah! - gimió cuando los dedos empezaron a tocar toda su intimidad de adelante hacia atrás y no pudo evitar mover sus caderas buscando más estimulación.

Al sentirla moverse, comenzó a retirar la mano ganándose una protesta que terminó en un jadeó sorpresivo cuando sus húmedos dedos masajearon su pequeña y apretada entrada trasera

\- D-david - le llamó un poquito alarmada porque a pesar de que a veces la tocaba ahí, jamás se había detenido como ahora

-Shhh - besó su mentón con cariño - No haremos nada que no quieras - le recordó - Sólo déjame tocar un poco - le pidió y cuando ella asintió, siguió masajeándole ahí.

La pequeña entrada se contraía y después parecía relajarse cada vez más hasta que un gemido placentero escapó de la dulce boca de la omega.

Uno que se convirtió en un pequeño lloriqueo cuando David dejó de tocarla y retomó el ritmo de sus nalgadas. Lo hacía de forma suave y firme pero constante, para luego detenerse y sobarle las dolorida nalgas antes de emprender de nuevo su labor.

Estaba usando sólo su mano derecha para nalguearla y la izquierda, la usaba para sujetar a la reina por la espalda o cadera y sentía su ego de alfa alimentarse con cada gemido, jadeo, lloriqueo y gritito que su preciosa omega soltaba. Con su esencia mojándole la entrepierna.

Sentía que podía pasar la vida entera así…

Y no pasó mucho tiempo para que la necesidad de venirse tomara a Regina por sorpresa.

Sentía su sexo contraerse sobre la nada mientras sus caderas se agitaban con cada placentera y dolorosa nalgada. Su intimidad convulsionaba con necesidad con cada una de ella, su clítoris dolía reclamando por atención mientras el ardor se iba intensificando con cada nalgada a pesar de que no eran fuertes

\- Ohhh - gimió porque su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse involuntariamente - Quiero venirme - dijo jadeando con fuerza y empezó a llevar la mano derecha hasta el sur de su cuerpo para tocarse, pero la mano del príncipe, se lo impidió

\- Me perteneces, Regina - le recordó entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella - Toda tú eres mía. Tu cuerpo es mío, tu placer es solo mío y tus orgasmos, también - le habló con su voz de alfa, dominante y posesiva.

Siseó cuando las uñas de la mano libre de la reina se encajaron en su brazo

\- Entonces hazme venir - fue más un reniego que una petición o una orden, y David no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa por ello - ¡Nngh! - gimió dolorosamente cuando más nalgadas cayeron sobre su trasero.

Colocó su mano derecha sobre las enrojecidas y seguramente sensibles nalgas y soltó la de ella para llevar la izquierda hasta la jadeante boca. Acarició con sus dedos los tersos labios para luego introducir dos de ellos.

La reina comenzó a chuparlos de inmediato y apretó los ojos mientras él sobaba sus adoloridas nalgas una vez más.

Sacó sus dedos de la preciosa boca y luego se alzó para besarla mientras llevaba su mano hasta la dulce intimidad de su omega y le tocó tentativamente haciéndola estremecer.

Buscó su pequeño botón de placer y cuando lo encontró, lo frotó apenas un par de veces y eso fue suficiente para hacer que Regina se viniera.

El hermoso y perfecto cuerpo de la reina se agitó con violencia sobre el del príncipe mientras era atravesado literalmente por un potente orgasmo que la tenía en shock.

No podía creer que el haber sido nalgueada por su alfa la hubiera calentado tanto que sólo fue necesaria una mínima estimulación para lanzarla al abismo

\- Oh, Dios. Eres tan ardiente y sensual - siseó con deseo mientras, con todo el cuidado del mundo, la aferraba entre sus brazos para levantarse y moverse hasta dejarla recostada a lo largo del sillón.

La omega se quejó un poquito cuando sus nalgas hicieron contacto con el suave colchón. Jadeaba en búsqueda de aliento mientras su perfecto cuerpo seguía sufriendo uno que otro espasmo remanente del orgasmo.

Parecía un tanto aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás pensó que algo como eso pudiera resultar así de placentero.

Volvió su atención a David cuando él empezó a sacarle el pijama y la ropa interior dejándola desnuda por completo.

El alfa ya se había quitado la camisa de su pijama y ahora lo hacía con sus pantalones que estaban prácticamente empapados de la entrepierna gracias a la abundante excitación de la reina que estuvo cayendo sobre él y a su propio líquido preseminal.

Se colocó entre medio de sus esculturales piernas que ella abrió más para permite acomodarse mejor. Se apoyó con ambas manos enseguida de su cabeza

\- Lo hiciste muy bien, preciosa omega - le elogió y besó su sonrojada mejilla con cariño - Alfa está orgulloso de que le hayas permitido hacerte eso - se apoyó sobre sus rodillas dejando que los muslos de la reina descansaran sobre los suyos.

Descendió poco a poco dejando besos húmedos y candentes a su paso. Le besó la mandíbula que mordisqueó cariñosamente y después el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho que subía y bajaba por lo agitada de su respiración.

Paseó sus labios por entre medio de sus perfectos senos y siguió por su torso. Introdujo su lengua en el ombligo y ella se arqueó un poco.

Después, bajó un poquito más encontrándose con la pequeña curvatura en el vientre de su omega

\- Mis pequeños - susurró con amor y dejó un beso largo ahí - Los amo tanto - soltó un suspiro entrecortado luchando por apartar el horrible pensamiento de que algo les pudo haber pasado ese día.

Tragó pesado sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y prefirió seguir, no quería arruinar el momento con Regina. La reina estaba muy excitada y él, también.

Siguió bajando y esta vez, sólo acarició con su nariz el inicio de la intimidad de la omega quien contuvo el aliento.

David sintió que la boca se le hacía agua al olerla tan de cerca y gimió roncamente al sentirse embriagado por completo de su aroma. Comenzó a jadear y paseó su nariz por entre medio de los hinchados pliegues y la reina se retorció ante el toque.

Sacó su lengua y lamió desde abajo hasta arriba provocando que la omega lloriqueara. Lo hizo de nuevo y una de las delicadas manos le aferró del cabello con fuerza.

El pequeño y precioso cuerpo de Regina temblaba ligeramente mientras ella jadeaba y gemía.

Enredó sus brazos en los muslos de la reina y empezó a devorarla literalmente

\- Mmngh. ¡Ahhh! - gritó esta vez porque, sentir la boca de su alfa de esa hambrienta forma en su intimidad, fue demasiado.

Se tensó cuando él se prendió de su clítoris y le chupó con increíble fuerza. Lo soltó después y le dio lametazos que la hicieron retorcerse por la tortuosa estimulación.

David tanteó con su lengua la apretada entrada de la cual seguía brotando más de la deliciosa esencia de la reina que él encantado estaba degustando.

Le encantaba beber de ella de esa forma, amaba darle placer con su boca, le fascinaba escucharla y moría por hacerla llegar de nuevo.

En ese momento, su propio placer era lo de menos a pesar de que deseaba estar dentro de su omega.

Empezó a meter y sacar su lengua haciendo el acto de penetración y llevó sus manos hasta los preciosos senos que envolvió para apretarlos un poco buscando aumentar el placer con ello

\- Alfa - le llamó con la voz estrangulada mientras levantaba su cabeza y apretaba los ojos y dientes. La lengua de David estaba haciendo maravillas en su sexo el cual se apretaba de pronto alrededor del intruso - Me voy a venir - apretó con más fuerza los rubios cabellos con su mano izquierda y con la derecha aferró el respaldo del sillón.

El alfa no respondió, sólo siguió con su labor con más ímpetu buscando hacerla llegar de esa manera. Apretó ambos pezones entre sus dedos y los jaló poquito

\- ¡Ah, ah, ah, ah…. ¡AHHHH! - gritó Regina y se alzó casi sentándose mientras se venía y después caía estrepitosamente sobre el sillón temblando sin control alguno mientras el alfa le siguió lamiendo, ayudándola a bajar de su orgasmo - Mmghh - gimió y se retorció un poquito incómoda cuando la penetró con dos dedos de un solo empujón. Su sexo se contrajo con rapidez buscando amoldarse a ellos y sintió un beso en su sien derecha

-Eres perfecta para mí - susurró con amor dejando sus dedos quietos - Y te amo tal cual eres - besó ahora la comisura de sus entreabiertos labios - ¿Quieres seguir? - le preguntó enterrando su húmeda nariz en la mejilla derecha de Regina.

Ella asintió abrazándole por el cuello y besándole con todo el amor que sentía por él.

Dejó sus labios y echó su cabeza un poquito hacia atrás cuando empezó a meter y sacar esos dedos que sentía enormes en su interior. Los labios del alfa besaron su garganta y luego mordisqueó su mentón.

Sacó sus dedos y ella se quejó porque estaba disfrutando mucho de esa estimulación, pero contuvo el aliento cuando la húmeda cabeza del miembro del alfa se posicionó contra su entrada.

Sin embargo, no entró.

Regina comenzó a desesperarse un poco e intentó empujarse contra él

\- Shhh, no - indicó apresado sus caderas con firmeza y vio la forma casi asesina en que ella le miró - No lo voy a hacer hasta que me lo pidas - alzó una de sus cejas en advertencia y Regina se dejó caer sobre el sillón soltando un quejido de frustración - Vamos, preciosa omega. Se buena para tu alfa y pídele lo que quieres - pidió y se mordió el labio inferior esperando

\- Tu miembro. Quiero tu miembro, alfa. Lo quiero dentro - concedió con total voluntad.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en el apuesto rostro y su corazón dio un vuelco por la emoción de verle y saberse responsable

\- Claro que sí - empujó un poquito haciendo que la cabeza entrara. La intimidad de la reina le apretó con fuerza - Mi miembro es todo tuyo - habló con la voz profunda mientras empujaba dentro de ella abriéndose paso entre sus suaves y ardientes paredes poco a poco - Es para ti - jadeó roncamente por la exquisita presión - Tómalo todo - susurró introduciéndose en ella hasta el final.

Regina dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando estuvo enterrado por completo en su intimidad y es que estaba muy sensible, su cuerpo entero vibraba por toda la estimulación que había tenido y estaba segura que se vendría muy rápido de nuevo.

David aguardó un poco antes de empezar, esperando a que la reina se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

Rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo del alfa por el torso cuando comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella. Lo hacía a un ritmo firme pero dulce a la vez y mientras lo hacía, besaba su rostro de la misma forma

\- Te amo - jadeó Regina y llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla izquierda de David alzándose poquito para besarle - No quise hacerte enojar - le dijo bajito y gimió después porque él seguía embistiéndola

\- Todo está bien, pequeña omega - respondió son su voz de mando - Alfa no está enojado - le aseguró y la besó - Oh, joder. Te sientes tan bien - siseó con gusto y aumentó el ritmo que llevaba.

La reina gemía bajito con entrega y pasión y no pasó mucho tiempo para que sus paredes internas comenzaran a estrecharse alrededor de su gruesa circunferencia

\- Vente, vente para mí - ordenó al sentirla y se movió con más ímpetu.

Regina comenzó a lloriquear y apretó sus piernas contra el cuerpo del príncipe mientras empezaba a arañarle la espalda haciéndole sisear por la ardoroso y erótica sensación

\- Anúdame - le pidió con su voz de omega - Anúdame, por favor - suplicó con necesidad

\- No. Aún no - respondió con firmeza y la escuchó lloriquear inconforme.

Siguió penetrándola hasta que la reina dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Su bello cuerpo se tensó y se apretó alrededor de él.

Salió de ella de inmediato, porque no quería venirse aún y sentir el orgasmo sobre su miembro podía disparar el suyo.

Se movió hacia atrás para poder atacar con su boca el sexo de la omega una vez más.

Regina se retorció y siguió temblando, gimiendo y lloriqueando porque David la estaba estimulando con su boca en medio del orgasmo y sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la abrasante sensación

\- Dios, sabes delicioso - dijo y volvió a chupar el hinchado clítoris.

La reina lloriqueó bajito por la sensación y tomaba respiraciones profundas buscando regularizar su respiración. Una mano de su alfa le acarició el torso, los senos y el pequeño vientre

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien - le elogió y aguardó un poco hasta la escuchó respirar con más normalidad.

Se bajó del sillón y se puso de pie

\- Ven aquí - le ofreció una mano y la ayudó a sentarse - Híncate dándome la espalda - indicó y ella así lo hizo.

David colocó su mano izquierda arriba del pequeño vientre y con la derecha, ejerció un poco de presión para que la reina se recargara sobre el respaldo del sillón.

Se aferró a la orilla del mueble con ambas manos y sintió sus mejillas arder al saber que el príncipe tenía una vista completa de su intimidad

\- Me encantan tus nalgas - dijo tomándolas provocando un pequeño sobresalto en ella. Las tenía de un hermoso color sonrojado gracias a las nalgadas que le había dado y se le veían preciosas.

Se inclinó para besar ambos montículos carnosos y apetecibles. Después las abrió usando sus manos y expuso todo de ella para él.

Aspiró profundamente su aroma y gimió largamente sintiendo cómo su miembro palpitaba y expulsada líquido preseminal. Estaba muy mojado aún por la esencia de la omega.

Lamió esta vez desde su clítoris hasta su entrada posterior haciéndola soltar un gemido sorpresivo. La penetró un par de veces con su lengua y después, subió para literalmente besar el apretado anillo de músculos entre sus nalgas.

Regina hizo sus caderas hacia delante por la impresión y luego dio un gritito porque David le soltó una firme nalgada que estremeció todo su cuerpo

\- Quédate quieta - indicó con advertencia y le acomodó de nuevo en posición. Le besó de nuevo ahí y esta vez, presionó con su lengua el apretadísimo orificio.

La omega enterró su ardiente rostro en el respaldo del sillón por la mortificación de lo que el príncipe le estaba haciendo. Sentía la lengua empujando, luchando por abrirse camino dentro de ella por ahí y lo que era peor, el pequeño orificio parecía relajarse poco a poco permitiéndole el paso hasta que de pronto, tuvo la lengua enterrada en su entrada posterior

\- Mnahhh - gimió por la placentera y sorpresiva sensación.

David se retiró y le dio otra pequeña nalgada, alineó su miembro contra la intimidad de Regina y se metió de una en ella.

Comenzó a embestirla sin esperar nada. Su preciosa omega estaba muy lista para recibirle y no había necesidad de aguardar para que acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro.

Acarició su esbelta espalda con erotismo y luego la aferró de los hombros para penetrarla con largas, profundas y fuertes estocadas que la hacían soltar un grito ahogado cada vez que entraba

\- No te olvides de gemir para mí - siseó con ardor.

Regina se sentía a nada de llegar al orgasmo y si no estaba gimiendo abiertamente era porque el placer era demasiado. Cada vez que empujaba contra ella, sus testículos le azotaban el sexo y alcanzaban a estimular su sensible clítoris

\- Oh, oh, oh - lloriqueó por el intenso placer - ¡David! - gimió estranguladamente su nombre cuando empezó a venirse y si su cuerpo permaneció en posición fue porque las manos del alfa le sujetaron con firmeza - No - sollozó cuando salió de nuevo de ella - Necesito tu nudo - habló con la voz afectada.

El príncipe se sentó en el sillón y la urgió a subirse sobre él de nuevo.

La abrazó contra sí mismo mientras ella descendía tomando su miembro una vez más en su apretado interior

\- Shhh - susurró calmándola y le acarició el cabello con cariño - Alfa va a anudarte porque has sido una omega muy buena - le apretó por las nalgas y empezó a mecerla sobre él.

Regina empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo que el príncipe marcaba y cuando menos lo pensó, estaba cabalgándole con intensidad.

Las manos sobre el respaldo a cada lado de la cabeza del príncipe, ojos azules y chocolate oscurecidos, el sexo de la omega moviéndose con fuerza sobre el miembro del alfa, la base ligeramente hinchada

\- Alfa - suplicó tan hermoso cuando sintió el nudo comenzar a formarse y lo vio cerrar los ojos - Dímelo otra vez - pidió y la mirada azul le encontró enganchándose a la de ella de nuevo - Dime que me vas a cuidar, que me vas a proteger y q-que no dejarás que nadie me toque - gimió con sensualidad

Acto seguido, la mano derecha del príncipe estuvo aferrando su cabello con firmeza. La izquierda sobre la curvatura de su trasero

\- Eres mía - sentenció y jaló un poco su cabello haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello, más específicamente la marca - Siempre te voy a cuidar, a proteger y a mantener a salvo porque me perteneces - besó la marca haciéndola soltar un lloriqueo - Dime que eres mía - demandó con su voz de alfa

\- ¡Soy tuya, alfa! - gritó su respuesta al tiempo que el príncipe mordió la marca y se empujó dentro de ella haciéndola tomar su nudo que terminó de formarse.

El orgasmo de Regina fue tan potente que la dejó sin respiración por algunos segundos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su boca se abrió en una "O" perfecta al sentir el nudo y los dientes del alfa en su marca.

Cuando punto encontrar su voz, empezó a soltar gemidos y lloriqueos mientras su sexo convulsionaba sobre el grueso miembro y la ardiente semilla le llenaba

\- ¡Ahhh! - gritó bajito porque David comenzó a lamer la marca, seguramente para curar la herida que había causado, pero Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan placentero? - Mmngh - gimió cuando un orgasmo mucho menos potente la azotó.

El príncipe dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del sillón con ella muy segura entre sus brazos y ahora acariciaba su cabeza en el mismo punto donde le había sujetado del cabello

\- ¿Satisfecha, Majestad? - preguntó bajando su otra mano hasta las azotadas nalgas para sobarlas de nuevo haciéndola sisear

\- Sí - respondió apretando poquito los dientes por el escozor - Mucho - enterró su bello rostro en el cuello de David y dejó ahí un tierno besito - Estoy muy llena - le informó y es que en verdad se sentía así, muy posiblemente porque a medida que el embarazo avanzaba todo se volvía más ajustado.

Regina soltó un largo suspiro y luego, cerró sus ojos e invocó su magia para llevarles hasta su habitación.

Aparecieron en medio de la cama, en la misma posición. El príncipe recargado en el respaldo de la cama con un mundo de almohadas detrás de él y ella sobre su regazo, acomodada en su pecho.

La reina gimió cuando un beso fue depositado sobre la marca y la reciente herida.

Buscó con su mano derecha la de David y la tomó

\- Hubo un momento en el que temí mucho por los bebés - confesó mientras llevaba las manos de ambos hasta su pequeño vientre y suspiró entrecortadamente - Me descuidé porque atacaron a Emma y me asusté. Sé que mi magia falló por lo mismo - le contó mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la mano de él

\- Shhh - besó su mejilla y le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja - Fuiste muy valiente, mi bella omega. Alfa está muy orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste - le susurró con todo el amor del mundo y acarició su vientre.

Regina sintió su corazón llenarse de emoción y de mucha tranquilidad al escucharlo decir eso

\- Te amo - le dijo profundamente conmovida y volvió a suspirar relajándose. Se sentía completamente segura y en paz entre los brazos de su alfa, anudada y llena de él en todos los sentidos

\- También yo a ti - respondió besando su frente, sintiéndose el alfa más afortunado del mundo por tener a Regina como su omega.

La reina estaba dormitando cuando el nudo del príncipe bajó lo suficiente para salir de ella abriéndole camino a la gran cantidad de semen que había sido depositado en su interior.

Regina invocó su magia limpiando todo el abundante desastre porque tenía mucho sueño y solo quería dormir.

Se acomodó en su lugar y David se colocó a su espalda llevando una mano hasta el pequeño vientre

\- Descansa, preciosa omega - besó su nuca con cariño mientras acariciaba el punto donde sus bebés crecían dentro de la reina.

* * *

Era ya muy entrada la noche cuando Neal encendió el auto de su padre y tomó camino hacia la salida de Storybrooke.

El poder de la daga lo tenía mal y le hacía sentir asfixiado por momentos. El Oscuro estaba fuera de sí y le rondaba con insistencia, como acechando, como incitándole a actuar, a usar el poder y el beta sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cordura.

Sabía que le estaba sucediendo lo mismo que a su padre y temía mucho que sucediera, pero de igual forma, era incapaz de regresarle la saga. No quería hacerlo porque sabía que era el único poder que tenía.

Y esa era la razón por la cual había dejado a Belle en manos de las lobos y también, por la cual quería salir de la pequeña ciudad. Quería respirar, alejarse de la magia, del Oscuro, de Emma, de todo.

Tuvo que frenar en seco cuando algo se atravesó en su camino. Las llantas rechinaron y el motor pareció averiarse.

Se bajó maldiciendo y abrió el cofre para revisarlo. Era demasiado el humo que salía así que instintivamente llevó su mano hasta el interior de su chaqueta buscando la daga para invocar al Oscuro, pero justo cuando la tocó, algo filoso fue puesto sobre su cuello

\- Déjame darte una mano, compañero - distinguió la voz de Killian y lo siguiente que supo, fue que el garfio del pirata le abrió la garganta.

Neal cayó al pavimento de la carretera desangrándose y mientras lo hacía, el alfa buscaba la daga entre su ropa.

Sonrió con malicia cuando la encontró, la sacó y la miró con detenimiento.

Lo último que el beta alcanzó a ver en vida fue que una sombra, que él conocía muy bien, llegaba volando hasta el Capitán Hook.


End file.
